You Only Live Once
by Kaname Yoshizawa
Summary: Dans la brume matinale de San Francisco, une histoire est en train de naître... une course contre le temps, des rencontres, des mondes qui se bousculent, des sentiments et puis l'inévitable. Résumé très court mais si ça vous a donné envie d'en savoir un peu plus, ça me fait déjà un bon point! Bella x Edward. PoV multiples . Tous humains.
1. Prologue -

Hello!

Je me lance pour la première fois dans l'écriture (ne me jetez pas encore des tomates…), peut-être par défi personnel en me disant « mmmh pourquoi pas ? » aussi parce que j'ai eu des idées qui me trottaient dans la tête depuis un moment et l'envie de les partager s'est faite plus forte que la petite voix qui essayait de taire tout ça !

Alors voilà grâce au soutien de Tiedtothehandsthatholdyou et de GwenWho qui m'ont aidées à prendre la décision de me lancer ! Merci de leur patience face aux multiples questions que j'ai pu poser. Vous pouvez aller lire leur histoires les yeux fermés (enfin ouvert c'est plus pratique quand même pour lire) mais vous voyez ce que j'veux dire par là…

Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer bien entendu, en revanche pas mal d'inspirations par ci par là de tout ce que j'ai pu lire, voir, imaginer… Il y aura peut-être des erreurs mais je ne suis qu'une simple humaine xD

* * *

**Prologue**

Il était encore tôt quand Isabella Swan sortit de sa maison au 234 _Laussat Street. _La brume ne s'était pas encore dissipée, alors elle avait opté pour sa panoplie habituelle, jean slim noir, basket Vans, une chemise à carreaux sur un t-shirt le tout emmitouflé sous un bomber le col relevé. Elle savait que ce n'était pas la tenue adéquate mais à quoi bon fuir le naturel quand celui revient au galop plus vite qu'il n'en faut pour dire ornithorynque ? Elle remit en place son bonnet, prête à affronter la matinée.

Elle se dirigea vers le _Cafe du Soleil_, un petit café français qui faisait l'angle de _Fillmore_ et _Waller Street, _elle y avait ses habitudes matinales, c'est avec un petit sourire qu'elle attrapa les trois grands gobelets de café ainsi qu'un sac remplit de viennoiseries que le patron lui tendait.

Elle monta ensuite dans sa Mini Cooper, dès qu'elle mit le contact, la radio s'alluma et la chanson de _Lou Reed – Perfect Day _retentit dans l'habitacle, _Perfect Day ! Tu parles ! ricana Isabella Swan qui serait bien restée dans son lit quelques heures de plus. _Elle bu une longue gorgée de café chaud pour se détendre avant de s'insérer dans la circulation pour rejoindre sa destination.

Elle arriva une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard au _John McLaren Park. _Il y avait de nombreuses voitures garées le long du chemin. Un homme avec une carrure digne d'un joueur de football américain s'approcha :

— Hey Belly bean! Hurla le géant

— McCarty, je vois que la nuit ne t'as pas rendu plus intelligent, je t'ai dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ! Répliqua Isabella dans un soupir exaspéré.

— Alors Belly bean, on s'est réveillée grognon ce matin ? On n'a pas eu ses _Lucky Charms? _Répondit McCarty sur un ton goguenard.

Ce qui lui valut une tape adroite sur la nuque d'une certaine Rosalie Hale :

— Arrête d'embêter Bella dès le matin ou ne vient pas te plaindre si elle prend sa revanche pendant l'entraînement.

— Mais… Rose… grommela McCarty

Isabella qui avait déjà anticipé la situation leur tendit les deux cafés, le sac de viennoiseries et dit d'une voix faussement en colère :

— Bien, ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie d'assister à cette joute verbale digne d'une court de récréation mais j'aimerais savoir ce qu'on a là.

— C'est pas plaisant à voir. Répondit McCarty qui avait reprit un air tout à fait sérieux. Le chien d'un joggeur a trouvé le corps ce matin.

Il pointa du doigt le labyrinthe fait de petits cailloux et de jouets étranges qui était connu de tout ceux qui passait dans ce parc.

Isabella Swan s'approcha de l'endroit, en son milieu se trouvait un corps les bras en l'air et les jambes repliées sur le côté.

— On sait de quoi elle est morte? Où se trouve le joggeur qui a découvert le corps?

Cette fois, ce fut Rosalie Hale qui prit la parole, elle avait revêtu la combinaison blanche et le masque de la police scientifique.

— On est en train de photographier la scène de crime, de relever les empreintes de pneus ainsi que celles de pas, mais avec le va et viens des sportifs du matin, ça ne va pas être évident de relever beaucoup de preuves. Les collègues font les prélèvements de tissus, d'insectes sur le corps. Je peux simplement te dire ce qui saute aux yeux pour le moment, c'est une femme de type caucasien qui a la trentaine et à première vue il n'y aura pas besoin de la balistique, pour le reste il faut attendre le légiste. Le joggeur se trouve dans la camionnette là-bas si tu veux aller lui parler.

Isabella Swan se dirigea d'un pas décidé tant par l'envie d'en découvrir plus que par la température qui avait franchement baissée ses derniers jours et regretta de ne pas avoir enfilé un manteau au lieu de son bomber.

— Agent spécial Isabella Swan. Dit- elle en montrant sa plaque au joggeur. Je peux vous poser quelques questions Monsieur... ?

Le joggeur qui caressait son chien l'air hagard hocha de la tête pour toute réponse. Puis se rappela de la question de cet agent, « Cr… Crowley, je m'appelle Tyler Crowley »

— Avez-vous l'habitude de courir ici tous les jours Monsieur Crowley? Vous avez trouvé le corps vers quelle heure ?

Le joggeur regarda l'agent spécial puis son collègue qui l'avait rejoint quelques minutes plus tard et qui prenait des notes, dans un soupir il répondit :

— Euh… je fais mon parcours tous les matins avant le travail, je dois dire que j'ai un travail stressant alors je préfère me détendre avant d'y aller…

L'agent spécial lui fit signe de continuer par un hochement de tête.

— Alors j'ai couru comme d'habitude puis vers sept heures et demi je suis allé au parc canin pour mon chien et c'est en le suivant que j'ai découvert…le… le corps.

— Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de quelque chose de suspect ? Y'avait-il d'autres personnes de ce côté du parc ?

— Et bien non, vraiment rien, c'est toujours calme le matin de bonne heure, c'est pour ça que je viens courir et promener mon chien par la même occasion… peut-être qu'il y a d'autres sportifs ou sportives mais en tout cas pas sur ce terrain là, mais le parc est grand alors bon…

— Bien merci pour vos réponses, nous reviendrons vers vous si nous avons d'autres questions à vous poser Monsieur Crowley.

C'est sur cette conclusion, qu'ils aperçurent un cabriolet roulant à vive allure, musique battante, on pouvait d'ici reconnaître _Scar Tissue des Red Hot Chili Peppers. _Le cabriolet arrêta sa course folle dans un freinage qui ferait des envieux chez les cascadeurs des films de courses de voiture.

— Une Ford Mustang GT 289 Henry Ford II de 1966 ! s'écria Rosalie en me crevant presque les tympans.

Un sifflement admirateur de la part du « géant » McCarty se fit entendre à ma gauche.

— Salut Blondie, tu as réussi à dompter l'ours?! Répondit une voix que je ne connaissais pas.

* * *

Voilà c'est fini pour le prologue, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, si je dois me cacher à jamais ou si je peux continuer encore un peu !


	2. Chapitre 1

Hello! Comment allez-vous?

Alors merci pour les reviews, les soutiens et tout et tout ça me fait chaud au cœur! Je vais essayer de ne pas vous décevoir!

Je voulais vous faire un chapitre 1 "cadeau" comme le prologue était un petit peu court.

**Nina:** Oh une amatrice d'enquêtes, va falloir que je fasse attention à ce que j'écris alors :D Merci pour ton petit mot et puis j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi!

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, si vous avez des commentaires et tout ! On se retrouve en bas :)

* * *

**Chapitre 1.**

_**Baltimore Février 1983**_

Le professeur Caroline Davenport, chef de service de maternité-obstétrique à l'hôpital John Hopkins de Baltimore avait insisté pour pratiquer l'examen en personne. En effet, il y a des années de ça, elle avait pris en affection ce petit couple devant elle, elle les avait poussé à ne pas renoncer,car cela faisait cinq ans maintenant qu'elle les accompagnait dans leur volonté d'avoir un enfant. Elle avait partagé leur espoirs, leur déceptions, les fécondations qui avaient échouées, tous ces moments de tristesse où résignés, ils faillirent abandonner. Après six essais infructueux, le jour était arrivé.

La femme allongée, Sulpicia, avait eu la confirmation qu'elle était enceinte trois mois plus tôt. Aujourd'hui, le 12 février, avait lieu la première échographie. Depuis des années elle avait rêvé de cet instant, en serrant la main de son mari, Aro, elle avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qui arrivait.

Tout deux regardaient à présent l'écran sombre où s'agitaient d'étranges formes auxquelles ils ne comprenaient rien. Dans un moment d'émotion partagé par ce drôle de trio, le docteur passa la sonde sur le ventre de sa patiente avec application.

— Le voilà, je le vois! s'exclama Aro en posant son doigt rongé sur l'écran.

— Non, non Aro, répondit calmement le docteur? Je n'y suis pas encore, veuillez enlever votre main de l'écran, je n'y vois plus rien.

— J'avais cru… fit-il avec le ton d'un enfant pris en faute

— Vous êtes un impatient! Gronda le docteur avec amusement.

Elle déplaça l'appareil de quelques centimètres, l'immobilisa quand elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait et reprit son exploration en descendant vers le pubis, remontant doucement, marquant des temps d'arrêt un peu long quelques fois puis continuait en balayant une large surface enduite de gel.

Sulpicia l'avait vu plisser les yeux, sentant l'insistance avec laquelle elle déplaçait son appareil comme si quelque chose troublait le docteur. La peur s'empara d'elle, et si c'était encore une mauvaise nouvelle ? Ils en avaient tellement connu ces dernières années qu'elle n'arrivait pas à envisager une autre issue. Elle se souvenait des nuits et des jours à pleurer, à prier parfois pour mettre au monde ce petit être naturellement. Du bout des lèvres, dans un souffle, elle demanda au docteur: vous voyez quelque chose ?

— Je vois parfaitement maintenant, regardez, ils sont là. Répondit celle-ci.

Dans un sursaut qui manqua de faire tomber sa chaise, Aro s'exclama:

— Quoi? Comment ça ils?

Sulpicia, elle, avait déjà compris.

« Mon amour, nous allons avoir des jumeaux, dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres. »

— C'est formidable! Dit le docteur avec un sourire. Je m'en doutais depuis quelques temps, mais je préférais avoir la confirmation par l'échographie d'aujourd'hui pour vous l'annoncer. Il faudra encore attendre pour savoir s'ils sont monozygotes, là c'est encore un peu trop tôt.

— Monozyquoi? Demandèrent en chœur le couple

— Cela veut dire qu'ils sont issus du même œuf. Ce qu'on appelle de « vrais » jumeaux…

— Ils vont se ressembler alors ? Ne pu s'empêcher de demander Aro.

— Regardez, ils sont là. Si je ne me trompe pas ce sont des petits garçons, précisa Caroline Davenport.

Elle se concentra à nouveau sur l'écran, déplaçant le curseur.

« A ce stade de votre grossesse, celui-là mesure neuf centimètres , il est tout petit mais il s'agite déjà vigoureusement ! »

Puis déplaçant de nouveau la petite flèche sur l'écran.

— Et voilà le second,juste derrière. Il se cache bien, le petit coquin. Ils sont minuscules mais ils bougent déjà, je peux vous assurer qu'ils ne manqueront pas de caractère en grandissant !

Sulpicia caressa son ventre d'un geste plein de tendresse, puis se mit à sangloter, unissant ses larmes à celles de son mari partageant le même bonheur tant attendu…

_**San Francisco de nos jours**_

McCarty et Rosalie se dirigeaient vers l'inconnu, il était grand, il portait un manteau long de couleur beige avec le col relevé, une chemise blanche avec une cravate négligemment attachée, ce qui rajoutait un côté rebelle en plus de sa paire de Dr Martens noires, un jean droit bleu venait compléter la tenue. L'ensemble faisait très « décontracté-chic » comme dirait Alice, mais ce qui me frappa le plus c'est sa couleur de cheveux qui oscillait entre le châtain, le cuivré et le doré. Qui a des cheveux dorés? Mise à part Raiponce dans les dessins animés.

J'avais l'impression qu'ils se connaissaient, McCarty n'était jamais aussi amical avec de simples inconnus. Pire, ils avaient tendance à avoir peur de lui tant il était imposant. Pourtant malgré sa carrure, Emmett était loin d'être le cliché de la brute. Bien au contraire il savait user de son esprit pour vous taquiner, ou faire des farces dès que vous aviez le dos tourné. En somme; c'était un enfant dans le corps de Hulk.

Quant à Rosalie, elle n'avait rien à envier aux mannequins de chez Victoria's secret, en effet cette jolie blonde pouvait faire tourner la tête des hommes en un regard, c'était ce genre de femme… en apparence. En réalité, c'était une femme douce, à l'écoute et observatrice. Puis entre nous c'est la seule qui pouvait supporter Emmett tous les jours!

Mon attention se redirigea vers l'inconnu, je ne l'avais jamais vu sur une affaire mais peut-être qu'il travaillait avec le SFPD (San Francisco Police Department). Je pris mon paquet de cigarette dans mon bomber, autant fumer en attendant qu'ils aient fini de parler. J'essayais d'arrêter cette « cochonnerie » comme dirait Alice ma meilleure amie mais c'était tenace… Puis avec ce boulot, il y a des jours où on a notre lot d'horreur. Il y en a qui boive, d'autres qui vont à la salle de sport, moi mon défouloir c'est ça, la nicotine…

Plus je le fixais et moins j'arrivais à mettre le doigt sur les petits picotements derrière la nuque que je ressentais quand je le regardais. Et je dois dire que ça m'intriguait.

— La vue vous plaît? Dit-il en me tirant de mes pensées.

Immédiatement, mon cerveau se reconnecta à la réalité et je vis l'inconnu qui attendait de voir l'effet de sa phrase avec un sourire en coin.

— Et bien, si par « vue » vous entendez le corps de cette femme avec les habits en lambeaux attendant qu'on s'intéresse un tant soit peu à ce qu'il a pu lui arriver, pour répondre à votre question non ça ne me plaît pas. Rétorquais-je un peu agacée par son arrogance. Encore un qui avait perdu l'occasion de se taire.

— Mais je vais m'y intéresser! Je suis le Docteur Edward Cullen, médecin légiste. Me dit-il d'un sourire éclatant. _Edward « Colgate » Cullen, devrait-il dire oui, il avait manqué de m'aveugler._

— Agent spécial Isabella Swan, FBI. Répondis-je avant de reprendre, bien, on a assez perdu de temps, l'équipe technique et scientifique a déjà photographié la scène et les prélèvements sont partis au labo pour analyse. C'est maintenant à vous de me dire Docteur, si on est sur une affaire pour le FBI ou bien si on refile le dossier au SFPD.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je fis un volte face en direction d'Emmett et Rosalie qui attendaient plus loin…

_**Pov Edward**_

Je posais mon manteau dans ma voiture pour être plus à l'aise, j'enfilais la combinaison de protection en me tortillant comme un papillon voulant sortir de son cocon, puis au tour du masque, des protèges chaussures et des gants. Scène de crime ou non il ne fallait pas la souiller. D'un regard je balaya la scène devant moi, il y avait ce corps posé en évidence au milieu du labyrinthe, des multitudes de traces de pneus et de pas autour de la scène. _À __chaque fois c'est la même chose, on leur dit de faire attention pour ne pas détruire de potentielles preuves mais il__s n'en font toujours qu'à leur tête__ grognais-je_. Je m'approchais ensuite de la victime. C'était une femme blonde la trentaine, une robe rouge partiellement déchirée, elle avait une marque de strangulation autour du cou et il lui manquait une chaussure. _Que faisait-elle ici habillée comme ça de si bonne heure? __Avait-elle perdu sa chaussure avant ou après être disposée ici__?_

Je débutais tel un danseur ma chorégraphie parfaitement millimétrée, il fallait prendre sa température avec le thermomètre électronique, _voyons voir si je calcule avec ton poids estimé, la température de ton corps et la température extérieure je pourrais estimer l'heure de ta mort. _Je poursuivis l'examen au niveau de la tête _alors __as-tu __des choses à me dire? _Je notais la présence de tuméfactions sur le visage, l_a personne qui t'a fait ça n'y est pas allée de main morte_. Continuons, pensais-je. Pas de plaies ouvertes, pas de dents cassées, _tiens tiens nez refait, __il faudra vérifier auprès des cliniques privées__. _Marques de strangulation_ mais pas d'empreinte, peut-être __as-tu__ été étranglée avec un lien? Ton collier? _Je notais que la victime avait un petit tatouage noir représentant une allumette en feu à l'intérieur du poignet, _curieux tatouage mais pourquoi pas, _en continuant je découvris des ecchymoses sur les jambes et les cuisses, _est-ce que tu t'es débattue? Est-ce que tu connaissais la personne qui t'a fait ça? _Je passais en revue une dernière fois les différentes zones du corps de la victime, comme pour relire ma copie, et puis annonça mes constatations:

— Alors nous avons là une femme d'une trentaine d'années, marques de strangulation,le corps est froid, rigidité cadavérique temporo-maxillaire. L'hypostase ou lividités cadavériques, si vous préférez, au cou et à l'épaule, tâche bleue scléroticale…

— Cullen, avec le décodeur si ce n'est pas trop vous demander… Me coupa l'agent Swan avec vigueur.

Esquissant un sourire je répondis:

— Agent Swan cela veut dire que la victime est morte il y a environ cinq, six heures donc j'estimerais sa mort entre vingt trois heures et une heure du matin. C'est bien une scène de crime que vous avez là. Pour le reste il faudra attendre l'autopsie. Je l'entendis bougonner un « c'était pas compliqué de le formuler simplement non? » couvert du rire d'Emmett.

L'agent Swan n'avait pas pris la peine de me saluer, je la voyais cependant partir vers sa Mini Cooper, elle parlait au téléphone, sûrement avec le Procureur pour le tenir au courant de l'affaire.

J'allongeais le pas pour rejoindre Emmett et Rosalie:

— Elle a pas l'air commode cette Isabella Swan!

— Belly Bean? elle a un sacré caractère tu veux dire, une fois en salle d'interrogatoire elle a failli démolir un suspect. Cette fille, elle en a dans l'bide! Ricana Emmett

— Je suis contente de t'avoir vu Ed… ça faisait un moment… Tu vas rester à Frisco? Demanda Rosalie avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

J'arrêtais ma marche et avec une révérence improvisée:

— Ouaip très chère, le fameux, l'inégalable que dis-je le grandiose Dr Edward Cullen va venir égayer votre vie terne et morose! Prosternez-vous devant votre gourou!

Après une accolade qui failli décoller mes poumons, Emmett répondit:

— Humble aussi t'as oublié frangin!

Nous éclatâmes tous de rire, _ça fait du bien de rire, j'étais de retour, ils m'avaient tant manqué._

Après avoir repris notre marche,Emmett me demanda:

— Tu as trouvé un logement? Jasper et Alice aussi cherchent une maison ou un appartement tu sais, ça leur ferait plaisir de te voir, ils sont chez les parents pour le moment.

— Je vais voir l'agent immobilier demain j'ai repéré une maison vers Berkeley.

— Tu veux venir dîner à la maison ce soir, tu feras une surprise à Maman!? Je dois passer au bureau pour l'enquête, n'oublie pas ton rapport, la petite Swan risquerait de te sauter à la gorge sinon!

J'esquissais un sourire :

— C'est d'accord je viendrais ce soir pour le dîner.  
Pour ce qui est de l'agent Swan, je sens qu'elle est déjà subjuguée par mes talents et mon génie! Puis avec ce physique de dieu grec, comment pourrait-elle résister? Dis-je en prenant des poses de mannequins. _Imaginez-vous un discobole faire des poses de bodybuildeur en combinaison de légiste…_

Rosalie me gratifia d'une petite frappe sur l'épaule accompagnée d'un éclat de rire._C'est vrai qu'avec ma combinaison le spectacle devait valoir le détour._

C'est sur ces derniers mots que nous nous quittâmes. Je pris la route vers mon bureau, dans le comté d'Alameda, sur un fond de _I want to break free de Queen._

_**Pov Bella:**_

J'avais quitté les lieux comme une voleuse, je ne voulais pas recroiser le légiste pour qu'il me sorte son sourire en coin de témoin de Jéhovah prêchant la « bonne parole ». Ses beaux yeux verts et son physique… intéressant ne lui donne pas le droit de se pavaner comme un play-boy… _Comment ça je suis rude avec lui? Bon d'accord je ne le connais pas, i__l y a peut-être quelqu'un de bien derrière cet égo__ et j__e ne peux pas nier que l'idée (dans l'éventualité où nous serions les seuls rescapés sur une île déserte) de m'envoyer en l'air, __ne __m'avait __pas__ traversé l'esprit__. _Je soupirais d'exaspération. Puis c'est vrai c'est pas humain des cheveux comme ça… _Grrr ça suffit Bella_. Je secoua la tête _voilà que je me parle à moi même maintenant!_

Mon monologue intérieur eu l'effet positif de m'occuper l'esprit sur le chemin du retour. Après un détour chez _Bakesale Betty_, pour déguster leur divin sandwich au poulet frit. Il me restait un peu de temps avant d'aller au tribunal, je devais rejoindre le Procureur pour lui faire part de l'affaire.

Je m'assis sur un banc, sortant une énième cigarette, mes pensées volèrent vers le cas de ce matin. Cette femme était habillée d'une robe rouge, on n'avait pas retrouvé de papiers d'identité, pas de portable, pas de sac, ni porte-feuille. Soit elle a été victime d'un vol en rentrant de chez elle, une mauvaise rencontre, mauvais endroit mauvais moment comme on dit. Soit elle était accompagnée et ça a mal tourné… De toute façon sans le rapport d'autopsie je peux toujours émettre des hypothèses ça ne m'avancera guère.

J'arrivais à l'USCD (United States District Court) un peu en avance, les bureaux du FBI se trouvaient dans le même immeuble. Il y avait du grabuge, il me semble avoir lu dans les journaux qu'il y avait une série de procès sur le glyphosate. Les grands lobbies auraient caché le fait qu'ils utilisaient ces produits dangereux et que nous les consommions tous les jours.

Au milieu de la foule j'aperçus le Procureur, Tanya avait de magnifiques boucles blondes qui tombaient en cascade sur son tailleur. Elle s'approchait de moi avec grâce, s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils et me dit:

— Isabella Marie Swan!

Généralement quand quelqu'un vous appelle par votre nom complet ce n'est jamais bon signe.

— Oui, Tanya-je vais encore faire une remarque-Denali? Tentais-je pour apaiser la foudre qui allait probablement s'abattre sur moi.

Puis sans crier gare, posant son regard bleu électrique sur moi, elle me dit d'un ton empli de dédain:

— Comment oses-tu porter ce genre de choses?

D'un rapide coup d'œil sur ma personne, je haussa des épaules en roulant des yeux ne sachant quoi répondre, de toutes les manières, je n'aurais jamais le mot de la fin si je commençais à débattre là dessus avec Tanya Denali. C'était l'occasion d'utiliser ma parade infaillible, je la questionna d'un ton mielleux: « Comment va Vicky? ». Comme par enchantement Tanya se radoucit aussi vite que c'était venu, la « Vicky » en question était sa femme Victoria.

Tout en se dirigeant vers le_ Sam's Diner_ afin de pouvoir parler tranquillement, elle me raconta qu'elle allait bien et qu'elles avaient bientôt fini de faire la chambre de la petite fille. Elles attendaient la réponse favorable à leur demande d'adoption. Et c'est presque timidement qu'elle me dit qu'il ne fallait pas mettre la charrue avant les bœufs mais qu'elles étaient très pressées de l'accueillir.

Je n'étais pas particulièrement démonstrative mais d'une étreinte maladroite je lui dis que j'étais vraiment heureuse pour elles.

Victoria et moi n'avons pas toujours été en bons termes pourtant. Quand Tanya et moi nous sommes rencontrées, je venais de finir mes études de criminologie à Yale, et avais décidé d'intégrer la faculté de droit d'Harvard. C'est là qu'elle et moi sommes devenues proches. On a comprit que notre relation pouvait être perçue comme ambiguë quand au milieu de notre scolarité, la nouvelle conquête de Tanya, qui n'était autre que Victoria, avait décidé de me faire vivre un enfer. Une fois le malentendu dissipé en lui disant qu'au grand jamais ça ne pourrait se produire, car rien que l'idée de s'imaginer en couple nous faisait grimacer, elles ont pu se fréquenter sérieusement. Je secoua la tête d'amusement à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

— A quoi est ce que tu penses pour avoir ce petit sourire?

— Je repensais à notre rencontre, enfin surtout à comment Vicky m'avait traquée et à ses stratagèmes pour m'évincer bougonnais-je

Tanya éclata de rire,_ même son rire était gracieux._

— Je me souviens qu'elle t'en a fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres dit-elle en s'essuyant le coin des yeux.

Nous passions enfin la commande, il y avait toujours du monde à l'heure de pointe. Elle reprit d'un ton plus professionnel:

— Alors Swanny revenons à notre affaire, est-ce que tu as des pistes?

D'un hochement de tête négatif je lui dis:

— J'attends encore le rapport du légiste, d'ailleurs tu connais un certain Edwin Cullen?

— Laisse moi réfléchir… Non ça ne me dit rien pourquoi?

— C'est le légiste qui est venu ce matin, je me suis dit qu'il travaillait pour le SFPD, il avait l'air de bien connaître Emmett et Rosalie.

— Désolée ma belle, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus mais si jamais j'ai vents de certaines choses je t'en ferais part.

D'un mouvement bref elle regarda sa montre:

— Merde, je suis en retard, je dois y aller le procès doit bientôt reprendre. Tiens moi au courant pour l'affaire du parc. Tu es libre demain pour dîner? … parfait ça fera plaisir à Vicky de te voir!

Elle partie en virevoltant entre les tables ne me laissant pas le temps de lui répondre. Voilà qui était Tanya, celle que je considérais comme ma sœur.

J'étais prête à survivre au monticule de rapports que je devais écrire. Qu'est ce que j'aimais le terrain, la paperasse n'a jamais été mon fort. J'allumais une cigarette et me dirigea vers les bureaux du FBI qui se trouvaient dans l'immeuble fédéral Phillip Burton. Il y a sept antennes différentes mais nos bureaux couvrent la zone de Frisco. Je montrais mon badge à l'entrée et alla rejoindre Emmett à notre poste.

* * *

Me revoilà ! Je voulais aussi vous demander si vous voulez que je note les acronymes au début de l'histoire et si cela ne vous dérange pas que je mette "pov untel ou untel". Il y a peut-être des fautes de frappes, syntaxes ou autres, j'essaye de faire attention mais y'en a toujours qui m'échappent un peu ! Encore merci et à très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !


	3. Chapitre 2

Hey Hey! Alors un édit de dernière minute, j'ai oublié d'être polie xD

Donc merci de continuer de me lire, de mettre en favoris, de me laisser une review, et tous ces petits trucs tout gentils qui me font super plaisir! L'histoire suit son petit bonhomme de chemin et je pense avoir tout dans la tête et j'espère que ça vous donnera envie de continuer ! Et si c'est confus, je suis toujours à disposition pour quelques éclaircissements!

Bonne lecture et puis on se retrouve en bas pour.. le mot de la fin? :D

* * *

**Chapitre: 2**

**Baltimore Août 1983:**

A 18.38, la voiture passa la barrière de l'hôpital, Sulpicia au fond d'elle-même avait hâte de faire la connaissance de ses jumeaux et aussi elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué mais il lui tardait d'en être délivrée. Ils s'étaient agités dans son ventre tout au long de sa grossesse mais les derniers jours avaient été insupportables surtout avec cette chaleur… elle étouffait. Elle se dit aussi que ces petits devaient avoir hâte de découvrir le monde.

Sulpicia avait trente-six ans et Aro deux de plus, et enfin, ils allaient voir naître leurs premiers enfants. Depuis le jour de cette échographie où le professeur Davenport leur avait appris qu'ils allaient être parents de jumeaux, ils s'étaient préparés avec une grande ferveur. Ils avaient lu tous les livres possibles sur la gémellité, écouté des dizaines d'avis qui avaient fait grandir leur impatience et il faut le reconnaître que cela n'avait pas apaisé leur inquiétudes.

La chambre des jumeaux était prête, ils l'avaient repeint d'un vert d'eau, décoré de petits objets bleu, gris et blanc, avec le parquet et les meubles en bois, la chambre serait un petit havre de paix.

Finalement, il fallut une césarienne pour délivrer la maman, le 28 août, à 4.02. Sulpicia était si épuisée qu'elle eut juste le temps d'embrasser ses fils, de serrer Aro en larmes, avant de s'endormir sous l'effet cumulé de la péridurale, des analgésiques et, surtout de la fatigue. Le professeur, l'anesthésiste et les infirmières avaient tenté jusqu'au bout de la faire accoucher par les voies naturelles, mais, au milieu de la nuit, ils s'étaient résolus à pratiquer une césarienne.

La maman se réveilla à 11.52. Elle aperçut d'abord Aro, debout près d'elle, affichant un air béat total, qui n'allait jamais s'effacer de son visage. Puis, elle baissa les yeux sur les deux berceaux, elle tournait la tête passant de l'un à l'autre, curieuse.

« Donne-les-moi », murmura-t-elle.

Lorsqu'Aro les posa sur la poitrine de sa femme, les deux petits se mirent à pleurer en chœur. « Ah! Ce sont bien des jumeaux! », rigola t-il en les embrassant à tour de rôle, avant de déposer un long baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme.

Quand elle lui demanda lequel était né en premier; ils avaient décidé que le premier s'appellerait Félix et le deuxième Alec. Aro dut admettre avec un peu de honte qu'il n'en savait rien. En effet, dans l'agitation qui avait entouré la césarienne, personne ne s'en était préoccupé, ou tout au moins pas lui.

Elle posa sa main sur le petit qui s'agitait sur son sein droit et déclara solennellement: « Toi, tu seras Félix » Aro avait pris le deuxième : « Et voilà Alec. C'est incroyable comme ils se ressemblent! Avait-il continué tout joyeux. Ils sont magnifiques ma chérie! ». Sulpicia s'endormit sur ces mots, un sourire aux lèvres, n'ayant pas la force de répondre.

L'infirmière entra dans la pièce doucement et dit au père : « On a oublié de leur passer un bracelet à leur naissance, dit-elle avec embarras. Je suis désolée, pouvez-vous me donner leurs noms ? »

Aro était fatigué par sa nuit et surtout dans son bonheur un peu confus, il répondit « Celui sur le sein gauche c'est Félix et l'autre Alec ».

**San Francisco:**

Des bruits de pétards; non ce n'était pas ça… une détonation… deux… une série de coup de feu… le silence et puis des cris, des cris étouffés, des cris stridents, des cris de peur, des pleurs, et un hurlement… qui avait crié?

Je me réveillais d'un bond, ce hurlement c'était le mien. Comme toutes les nuits, c'est dans un sursaut et en sueur que je me levais. C'était devenu mon quotidien.

Je n'étais pas un grand dormeur, mais depuis ce jour, les sons et les images venaient hanter mes nuits. Il fallait que je parle m'avait conseillé ma psychiatre… que j'arrive à faire « sortir tout ça », tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire sortir de ma vie, c'est ma famille. Nous étions pourtant très unis mais j'en avais besoin. Je ressentais ce besoin de disparaître et de me morfondre parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre et au fond je ne voulais pas que l'on me comprenne, je voulais simplement oublier.

Je secouais la tête pour chasser mes idées noires. Je pris un petit déjeuner solide avant d'aller courir, j'aimais courir autour de l'UCSF (University of California, San Francisco), il faut dire que le campus principal de Parnassus s'étend sur plus de 44 hectares.

Le métier de légiste s'accorde mal avec l'organisation. Les cadavres manquent singulièrement de savoir-vivre. Ils déboulent dans votre emploi du temps sans prendre rendez-vous. Alors, il faut faire avec et je dois sans cesse jongler entre l'université où je donne un peu de mon temps à enseigner, mes bureaux où croulent tous mes dossiers, le bureau du shérif d'Alameda où je suis consultant indépendant et en plus je donne un coup de main au centre de traumatologie à l'hôpital général Zuckerberg de San Francisco où travaille mon père qui y est professeur en cardiologie. On a tendance à oublier que les légistes ne font pas seulement « parler les morts » et que l'on a aussi des victimes bien vivantes à voir.

Attention, j'aime mon métier mais il est prenant, je suis appelé de jour comme de nuit et étonnamment les gens oublient facilement que je ne suis pas le seul à pouvoir le faire à San Francisco!

Mon footing du matin terminé, je me rends chez Mama's pour une petite pause bien méritée, c'est un restaurant à Washington Square. J'apprécie leur petit déjeuner copieux, il y a un large choix; des œufs sous toutes les formes, des pancakes, des toasts… et pleins d'autres choses succulentes… même si la queue devant l'entrée ferait fuir plus d'une personne!

Retour ensuite à mon hôtel pour prendre une douche et me préparer pour aller visiter la maison que j'ai repérée sur un site d'annonces immobilières. L'hôtel c'est bien mais avoir un chez soi c'est encore mieux. Après avoir essayé de dompter mes cheveux… et ayant déclaré forfait, j'enfilais un costume bleu nuit sur une chemise blanche, autant faire bonne impression. La réputation parfois de médecin légiste ne m'aide pas, entre les uns qui me questionnent sur « ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi pour avoir choisi ce métier » et les autres qui me demandent des « détails croustillants ». J'aimerais bien mettre dans ma poche cet agent immobilier car la maison me plaît vraiment beaucoup.

En sortant de ma chambre une mini tornade brune s'abattit sur moi en criant avec une tonalité que je ne connaissais pas:

— Edwaaaaaaaaard, tu m'as tellement manquéééééé!

— Alice! Dis-je en la faisant tournoyer dans les airs.

Ma petite sœur a toujours été une demi portion, Emmett l'appelait le lutin. C'est vrai qu'avec ses cheveux bruns coupés court qui partait dans tous les sens et son sourire radieux elle avait l'air d'un lutin. Je détaillais un peu sa tenue des yeux, elle avait une robe noire très élégante et des escarpins vertigineux à la fameuse semelle rouge. Je connaissais seulement le strict minimum à la mode, tout le contraire d'Alice qui avait fait de sa passion son métier. Elle était devenue styliste.

A côté d'elle se trouvait Jasper, son mari et mon meilleur ami. Il était lui aussi habillé en noir pour être assorti à ma petite sœur.

— Edward, on vient t'accompagner pour ta visite! Chantonna ma sœur Jasper quand a lui me regardait d'un air mi désolé mi moqueur.

— Alice! Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour la visite et puis comment vous savez ça?

— Ça n'a pas d'importance dit-elle en balayant l'air de sa main,

On doit venir visiter avec toi pour savoir si la maison nous plaît aussi!

— Comment ça nous plaît aussi…? demandais-je en m'étranglant

— Enfin Edward, je ne vais pas vivre dans une maison que je n'aime pas! Me répondit le lutin en me regardant comme si une antenne avait poussé sur ma tête.

Jasper, lui, n'arrivait plus à se contenir et rigola franchement.

— Mais enfin Jazz! Dit quelque chose, et puis c'est quoi cette histoire! m'empourpais-je

Il mit son bras sur mon épaule et me dit solennellement:

— Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps Ed, on ne dit pas non à Alice…

La dite Alice me prit par le bras et c'est comme ça que sans savoir comment j'en étais arrivé là et ce que j'avais pu bien faire dans une vie antérieure pour mériter ça, on prit la route vers Berkeley la chanson de _Dua Lipa – Don't start now_ remplissant l'habitacle. Mon lutin diabolique de sœur avait même pris le contrôle de la musique…

On arrivait une petite demi heure plus tard au 1186 Miller avenue où se trouvait une maison moderne de couleur extérieure noire.

Je tombais tout de suite sous le charme de la cuisine équipée ouverte, un îlot central avec deux éviers, une cuisinière à gaz et four piano ainsi qu'une hotte et des placards venaient compléter le tout. Je m'imaginais déjà aux fourneaux!

En continuant la visite, il y avait un salon et une salle à manger qui donnaient sur une loggia. Les espaces étaient très bien arrangés, tout était lumineux, un parquet sombre donnait une touche de charme et une sobriété à la maison. Les magnifiques baies vitrées surdimensionnées qui donnaient sur le jardin paysagé étaient un vrai bonus. Il y avait 4 chambres dont deux suites. Alice avait hurlé de joie quand elle avait vu la salle de bain et les grands dressing. Il y avait la possibilité de faire des aménagements au sous-sol, et il y avait une salle de jeux. La maison était entourée d'une terrasse d'où on pouvait apprécier le coucher de soleil sur la baie de San Francisco. L'agent immobilier nous informa que l'on pouvait faire un couloir de nage en bout du jardin, ce qui selon Jasper était une bonne idée. La décoration a été réalisée par la compagnie de la redoutable Esmée Cullen, « c'est la plus grande décoratrice d'intérieur de l'état et même plus » nous fit-elle part en pensant rajouter du caché à la bâtisse… Nous avons tout les trois esquissé d'un sourire entendu. Puis elle nous laissa quelques minutes pour « se familiariser avec les lieux ».

— Cette maison est paaaarfaite! Je m'imagine déjà siroter un bon cocktail sur notre terrasse en regardant le coucher de soleil et puis cette salle de bain magniiifique, le dressing est un peu petit mais je pourrais aussi en faire un autre dans une des chambres d'invités… Le salon est parfait quand on recevra Em et Rose aussi… chantonna Alice en battant des mains.

— Et puis la décoration a été faite par « la redoutable Esmée Cullen, la plus grande décoratrice d'intérieur de l'état »! Rajouta en gloussant Jasper.

Je ne pus réprimer mon éternel sourire en coin, c'est vrai que cette maison me plaisait, l'atmosphère était paisible, il y avait des foyers à gaz pour se prélasser devant un bon feu…, la place pour une salle de musique et puis le jardin qui était pour moi un endroit où je pourrais me détendre. La localisation était bien, elle était pas très loin d'Oakland où se trouvait le bureau du shérif et près de Frisco pour l'université et l'hôpital. La grande question était « est-ce que je pourrais supporter Alice? ».

— Pourquoi pas… et puis si ça ne va pas je peux toujours vous virer à coup de pieds ! Plaisantais-je

C'est le cri d'Alice qui me fit réaliser que peut-être je n'avais pas assez bien réfléchi… Mais j'étais content d'être entouré de ma sœur et mon meilleur ami, je ne pouvais pas rêver de mieux comme collocation.

L'agent immobilier demanda qui allait revenir pour la signature, la remise des clés et toute procédure normale quand on achète une maison.

— C'est ma sœur qui viendra avec son mari, je n'aurais pas le temps de venir alors je vais faire une procuration.

— Très bien et ça sera à quel nom? Minauda l'agent immobilier

— Cullen! Fut la réponse collégiale.

C'est en la laissant penaude que nous repartions tout sourire dans la voiture _Get Lucky - Daft Punk _en fond sonore. Avec un petit sourire satisfait, je pensais que c'était vrai nous étions chanceux d'être ensemble et d'avoir cette nouvelle chance.

Nous arrivions vers 18.30 chez mes parents, la visite avait pris quelque temps et puis de Berkeley, il nous fallait environ une heure pour nous rendre à Los Altos où vivaient nos parents ainsi qu'Emmett et Rosalie. C'était une immense maison contemporaine blanche, avec un mélange de verrerie et de bois, qui surplombait la réserve naturelle de Rancho San Antonio.

La maison était magnifique, elle était certes très luxueuse avec les 6 chambres, le terrain gigantesque, la salle de sport et le cinéma privé mais elle était aussi très respectueuse de l'environnement. Quand les parents l'ont fait construire c'était un maître mot dans l'ouvrage. Il y avait cette piscine à débordement qui était plus qu'agréable quand il faisait trop chaud. J'avais ma chambre mais mon petit caprice avait été de demander de loger dans la maison d'hôte indépendante. J'aimais ma famille et même si les pièces étaient insonorisées, je trouvais appréciable d'avoir un coin rien qu'à moi où je pouvais jouer de la musique et travailler tranquillement.

Je me garais dans le garage où Rosalie se trouvait les mains dans le cambouis à réparer une des motos d'Emmett, je n'avais peut-être pas précisé, mais Rose adore tout ce qui est mécanique automobile.

C'est avec des yeux pétillants qu'elle regarda mon Aston Martin Vanquish.

— Si tu veux tu pourras aller faire un tour avec!

Je savais qu'Emmett état plutôt 4x4 et SUV alors que moi j'étais plutôt décapotables et voitures sportives. C'est avec un sourire malicieux qu'elle me dit « qu'il ne fallait pas lui dire deux fois ». Je pénétra dans le salon, Alice et Jasper avaient déjà disparus. Je trouvais Emmett, qui, quant à lui était devant la télé en train de jouer à un énième jeux de tirs car selon lui « c'était très utile pour son entraînement et ses réflexes », je ne doute pas de la véracité de ces propos seulement, le voir avachi, des chips un peu partout sur le canapé et par terre, manette à la main en beuglant contre son équipe soit très représentatif d'un soldat de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Je me risquais à lui demander car oui le déranger pendant ces parties étaient un risque que l'on ne pouvait prendre à la légère.

— Où est maman ?

— Dans la cuisine…

J'entendis un « MAIS CREEEEVE LA CHEEEEVRE !» en partant en direction de la cuisine.

J'entrais dans la grande cuisine d'où s'échappaient des odeurs de contrées lointaines.

— Qu'est ce que tu nous prépares? Dis-je en déposant un baiser sur les joues de ma mère.

— J'avais envie de faire de la cuisine indienne! Comme je sais que tu aimes ça et puis je voulais essayer des nouvelles recettes que m'ont donné des amies. Répondit doucement Esmée.

Esmée, comment la décrire, c'était une mère douce et aimante tout à fait merveilleuse, attention, je n'ai aucun problème d'œdipe, seulement ma mère l'était. Elle aimait aider son prochain et elle s'occupait bien de nous. Je ne connais personnes d'aussi bienveillante qu'elle.

— Papa n'est pas encore rentré?

— Oh mon chéri, tu le connais, il est toujours à traîner un peu à l'hôpital même si il a fini sa journée.

En continuant à s'affairer dans tous les sens, son regard s'était illuminé; mon père et elle s'aimait d'un profond amour et parfois je me disais que j'aimerais connaître au moins ça une fois dans ma vie.

Lorsque j'avais embrassé ma carrière médicale, je voulais sauver les gens, les soigner; c'était décidé dans mon cœur depuis longtemps, je deviendrais médecin pour soulager les souffrances. Mon père m'avait appris ça, à respecter la vie et tout mettre en œuvres pour ceux qui en ont le plus besoin. Il était charismatique et selon la gente féminine de l'hôpital, c'était un très bel homme qui était comme le bon vin, bien meilleur en vieillissant.

J'aidais en cuisine ma mère, je chérissais comme elle, nos moments partagés, aussi rares soit-ils.

Nous passions tous à table une fois mon père de retour, la table était remplie de mets plus délicieux les uns que les autres, ma mère était vraiment une cuisinière hors pair! Il y avait du poulet tandoori, du curry de veau, du Dhal « des lentilles jaunes » épicées, des samoussas, du poulet madras et de l'agneau tikka massala, des naans au fromage, du poisson au lait de coco et avec des épices, des crevettes sautés aux épinards et aux épices, du riz à l'indienne… et j'en passe, tout avait l'air appétissant. Avec Emmett à table, il fallait prévoir des quantités astronomiques. Il valait mieux l'avoir en photo que à table celui-là.

Nous parlions des projets de vacances des parents, des prochains défilés d'Alice, un peu du travail de Jasper, il était photographe, on pensait tous qu'il allait suivre une carrière dans la psychologie, il avait ce don de calmer et bien cerner les gens mais il voulait pouvoir suivre Alice. Et comme sa passion était la photographie, c'est tout naturellement qu'il est devenu photographe de mode. Il travaillait souvent pour Dior, Chanel, Hermès et d'autres mais il aimait avoir l'exclusivité pour les défilés et les campagnes publicitaires avec ma sœur.

Emmett dû partir plus tôt rejoindre l'agent spéciale Swan, ils étaient sur une affaire de dealers dans le quartier de Tenderloin. Le quartier était bien la journée, mais la nuit c'était un carrefour de la drogue et puis c'était mal famé, pas mal de sans abris réglaient leur compte la nuit.

Une fois les desserts finis, Alice, Rosalie et Esmée étaient reparties en cuisine pour « parler entre filles » et ranger le tout. Mon père et moi discutions des dernières avancées médicales autour du feu de cheminée en sirotant un digestif.

Je repartis repu dans la petite maison d'hôte, Esmée m'avait fait promettre de ne pas reprendre la route et de rester dormir là ce soir. Je ne me fis pas prier sachant que je devais encore mettre en ordre le rapport d'autopsie que j'avais fait la veille. Je me fis la note mentale d'aller voir l'agent spécial Swan le lendemain dès l'aube pour lui remettre.

* * *

Je suis de retour... pour vous jouer de mauvais tours? (vous avez la référence?... non? arf tant pis xD), donc c'est aussi pour vous dire que le chapitre 3 devrait arriver à l'heure la semaine prochaine, comme je l'ai écrit et je n'ai plus qu'à le recopier!

Merci encore pour votre soutien et puis à la semaine prochaine !


	4. Chapitre 3

Coucou tout le monde!

Nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui, comme toujours merci à celles (ceux?) qui me lisent, prennent le temps de m'écrire une review, les mises en favoris et les follow! Je crois avoir fait le tour. Et pour celles (ceux) qui ne font que me lire merci aussi de porter attention à cette histoire. Même si je n'écris pas depuis longtemps, on peut dire que je suis un poussin de l'écriture, je suis bien contente d'avoir des retours positifs ou négatifs pour arriver à me situer et savoir si l'histoire vous plait ... ou non, donc n'hésitez surtout pas! Et si vous hésitez biiin je vous assure que vous devriez faire comme moi et sur un coup de tête créer un compte pour dire ce que l'on ressent ou simplement remercier les personnes derrière qui ont du talent (pas moi les autres xD). Il y a des rencontres comme ça qui font plaisir, simplement pour échanger ou créer des amitiés.

Merci encore à GwenWho et Tiedtothehandsthatholdyou de me soutenir pour l'histoire et de supporter mes blablabla quotidiens!

J'écris mon histoire progressivement donc j'espère pouvoir respecter ma publication une fois par semaine, si jamais je n'y arriverais pas je vous avertirais au préalable mais je pense pouvoir tenir comme ça :).

Les personnages appartiennent bien entendu toujours à SM, je m'amuse seulement à les imaginer autrement! Je vous laisse lire et puis on se retrouve en bas pour le mot de la fin!

* * *

_**Chapitre: 3**_

_**Baltimore:**_

Heureux comme jamais, les mots n'étaient même pas assez forts pour transmettre ce qu'ils avaient ressenti à l'instant où ils avaient passés la porte de leur maison. Sulpicia et Aro habitaient dans une petite maison sans prétention, elle avait seulement deux chambres mais c'était amplement suffisant pour accueillir les petits.

Ils demeurèrent longtemps devant eux, à regarder les jumeaux dans leur berceau, l'un contre l'autre, les mains enlacées. Ils étaient tellement contents de partager ce moment unique.

Le petit installé dans le lit de gauche ouvrit les yeux en premier.

« Alec, nous sommes là. chuchota Sulpicia pour attirer l'attention de son fils.

— Tu es sûre que c'est Alec? s'amusa Aro

— Non » admit-elle avec un petit sourire désolé, sans oser s'approcher pour vérifier le nom du bébé, ayant sûrement peur d'avoir commis une erreur.

Le regard de l'enfant se posa sur la chambre, s'arrêtant un court instant sur le visage de ses parents. Puis, il tourna sa petite tête sur sa gauche. On pouvait lire dans son regard azur quasi transparent, l'intensité avec laquelle il fixait son frère.

Les parents eurent presque le sentiment que c'était la puissance de ce regard qui réveilla son jumeau. Il s'agita tout doucement, puis tourna la tête à son tour vers son frère.

Sulpicia et Aro n'oublièrent jamais cet instant, qui semblait durer une éternité. Chacun crut observer comme un défi entre leur deux fils, comme si une rivalité était née, à savoir qui allait baisser les yeux en premier, mais ils chassèrent cette pensée troublante très vite, pour ne plus voir ce moment comme un échange d'amour indéfectible. Le petit garçon qui avait ouvert les yeux en premier poussa un petit gémissement et se mit à pleurer, entraînant immédiatement son frère à sa suite.

« Vite, Aro, s'exclama Sulpicia avec un soulagement non feint, les petits ont besoin de se nourrir! ».

Le chauffe-biberon tout neuf, émit un bref tintement.

Aro avait déjà les gestes sûrs d'un papa, il tenait fermement ses deux petits garçons, un dans chaque bras, pendant que le lait chauffait doucement.

Les petits chenapans criaient de concert sans que cela ne semble le déranger.

« Voilà, voilà, ça vient, ça vient mes petits chéris », murmura Sulpicia, impatiente de nourrir ses enfants à la maison, pour la première fois. Elle fit perler une goutte de lait sur le dos de sa main pour contrôler la température. « C'est parfait ».

« Je prends Félix », proposa-t-elle. D'un geste elle caressa son dos et ses petits cuisses dodues. « Que tu as la peau douce » sourit-elle béatement.

Il faisait une chaleur étouffante en cette fin d'août, les petits ne portaient qu'une couche et une petite chemise en lin.

Sulpicia sentait comme sa poitrine était lourde, mais elle avait renoncé à les allaiter. L'un de ces « petits monstres » avait pincé si fort son mamelon le matin précédent, à l'hôpital, que la douleur lui faisait encore bien mal. Elle n'avait pas aimé non plus la façon dont le bébé avait crispé sa main refusant de lâcher sa prise. Sur l'autre sein, l'autre petit bébé s'était endormi, complètement indifférent aux hurlements de son frère.

Le soir venu, un cercle bleuté était apparu sous son mamelon. Elle avait été incapable de dire lequel de ses jumeaux l'avait blessée mais l'idée de tenter à nouveau l'expérience l'effrayait un peu. Lorsque la douleur aura disparu, elle recommencerait.

Sulpicia prit le bébé qui s'agitait sur le bras gauche d'Aro, elle l'embrassa sur le front et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil du salon. Aro, sur ces pas, l'imita, ce fut dans un silence réconfortant qu'ils nourrirent leurs petits bébés. Chacun profitait dans un silence quasi religieux du moment, les yeux posés sur l'enfant niché dans ses bras tandis qu'il vidait goulûment le biberon.

« Doucement mon petit Félix, petit glouton » finit par dire Aro

Sulpicia réagi aussitôt « tututut! C'est moi qui ai Félix!

— Mais non c'est moi! Regarde! » s'exclama Aro.

Il tira sur la manche de la petite chemise en lin blanche du bébé qui se tortillait au creux de son coude. Il examina son poignet gauche, puis le droit. Sa première réaction fut de rire « Il n'a plus son bracelet.

— Le mien non plus », constata la maman plus gravement. Elle semblait troublée par cette découverte.

Elle se leva prestement pour se rendre dans la chambre. Quelques secondes plus tard, Aro l'entendit appeler d'une voix pesante. Sa femme semblait anxieuse. Elle avait déposé le bébé qu'elle portait dans l'un des berceaux.

Elle tenait un petit bracelet dans chaque main. « Celui-là, Félix, était dans le lit de gauche, tout au fond, caché sous le drap et l'autre Alec, pareil à droite. Comment est-ce possible ? »

Comme elle ne réagissait pas, Aro prit des mains l'un des bracelets et le passa vivement autour du poignet de l'enfant qu'il portait. « Il n'y a pas de quoi s'affoler, mon amour. Les bracelets n'étaient pas suffisamment serrés voilà tout. Ils ont dû glisser quand on les a couchés. Il ne faut pas chercher plus loin et s'alarmer. » dit-il calmement.

— Mais c'est troublant non? Insista lourdement sa femme.

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, ils n'ont que quelques jours! S'emporta Aro

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant alors?

Aro sentit qu'elle était au bord de la panique, il réfléchit et dit d'un ton ferme:

« J'ai d'abord pris celui qui était dans le lit de gauche, donc c'est Alec. Dans la cuisine, le temps de la préparation des biberons, tu m'as donné Félix. Dans le bras droit. Je suis certain de ne pas avoir changé de bras et ensuite tu l'as repris. »

Il désigna le bébé dans le petit lit: Donc celui-là, c'est Alec. Voilà, tout est en ordre, il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

— Tu es sûr de toi? J'ai bien repris Alec dans mes bras?

— Oui, affirma-t-il vivement

— Mais et s'ils s'étaient trompés à la maternité?

— Arrête de délirer, s'il te plaît! Dans le lit c'est Alec et celui-là c'est Félix! Fin de la discussion!

Elle entreprit de resserrer le bracelet, mais en vain, il était toujours trop grand pour le petit poignet. Résignée, elle constata qu'il fallait trouver un autre moyen de les différencier.

Aro réapparut, avec deux petits bonnets à la main, sur l'un on pouvait y voir un « F » et sur l'autre un « A » inscrit dessus.

— Je voulais les garder pour plus tard mais voilà, c'est plus facile comme ça! Plus de problèmes de grandeur. Nous y arriverons avec le temps Promit-il d'un ton enjoué, fier de sa trouvaille.

Sulpicia vint se blottir contre lui et fondit en larmes. Il la prit dans ses bras, « Nous y arriverons », répéta-t-il comme un mantra, conscient de parler autant pour la rassurer elle que pour lui-même « Il y a plein d'astuces, j'en suis certain! ». Serrée contre lui, elle ferma ses yeux humides de fatigue.

Aro murmura des « je t'aime » tendrement à l'oreille de sa femme. « Ils sont si mignons, rouvrant les yeux et en se détachant de son époux, ils se sont endormis » Constata-t-elle avec douceur.

_**San Francisco:**_

Je sortie de la douche précipitamment en nouant une serviette autour de mon corps, avant de courir vivement vers ma porte d'entrée où un bruit infernal émit par la sonnette retentissait. Je regardais par le judas et constatais avec énervement que le fou furieux qui sonnait depuis dix minutes n'était autre que Monsieur-Colgate-Play-boy-Cullen. Je pu remarquer qu'il était habillé sobrement d'un t-shirt noir, d'un chino vert clair, d'un bonnet de marin et d'une simple paire d'Adidas old school blanche. Il n'avait pas eu le temps ou l'envie de se raser, ça lui donnait un petit air « je m'en foutiste » qui me plaisait mais ça, je ne le reconnaîtrais jamais même sous la torture.

Je beuglais un « ça va, vous ne pouvez pas attendre cinq minutes bordel! » puis j'allais m'habiller rapidement, il était hors de question qu'il me voit en serviette. Vêtue d'un short difforme et d'un t-shirt des Celtics, l'équipe de basket de Boston. J'ouvris la porte avec énervement.

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez devant chez moi? Vous avez vu l'heure!? Et puis comment vous connaissez mon adresse!? Criais- je devant l'étranger qui avait osé me déranger pendant le seul moment que j'appréciais plus que tout le matin, c'est à dire pendant ma douche relaxante.

Edwin, qui avait levé les mains en signe d'apaisement, me montra un petit sac rempli de viennoiserie et deux grands mugs de café brûlant.

— Houla mais calmez vous! Je me suis dit qu'il fallait vous apporter mon rapport le plus tôt possible pour que vous puissiez continuer l'enquête. Répondit le légiste en esquissant un sourire.

— Bon… entrez. Soufflais-je de dépit, il avait raison, plus vite j'aurais le dossier, plus vite l'affaire avancerait.

Je m'effaça derrière la porte pour qu'il puisse entrer dans ma maison. J'étais fière de celle-ci, j'avais réussi à dégoter une maison victorienne à la devanture bleue et il y avait un premier étage et un petit jardin! Ce qui était plutôt très bien pour Frisco. Ce qui m'avait charmée, outre le fait d'avoir une maison victorienne, c'était qu'elle était très lumineuse, d'un blanc immaculé à l'intérieur, et une décoration soignée. Et la vue du bureau sur la cour avec son mur végétal était vraiment magnifique. Il y avait deux chambres et deux salles de bains ce qui était parfait quand je recevais ma mère ou une amie.

Edwin alla de lui-même s'asseoir sur les chaises du bar au comptoir de la cuisine ouverte. Il ouvrit son sac à dos et déposa tout un dossier devant lui.

— Voilà alors j'ai pu confirmer la fracture du larynx avec hématome, qui est un signe indiscutable de strangulation. J'ai constaté une rupture de la rate suite à un coup violent,la victime s'est donc débattue. S'en est suivi une hémorragie interne, la victime avait littéralement le souffle coupé; D'après mes constatations, la personne qui l'a agressé a voulu finir « le travail » et l'a étranglé. Malheureusement, même si la lutte a été longue, il n'y a aucune empreinte sur le corps de la victime, pas de présence de peau sous les ongles… Rien à exploiter…

— C'était bien la peine de venir aux aurores si c'est pour me dire qu'il n'y a rien à exploiter Grondais-je

— Attendez, je n'ai pas fini! Répliqua-t-il. Le sourire en coin était de retour. J'ai contacté les cliniques privées car elle s'était fait refaire le nez… Mais rien de concluant, ils n'ont pas voulu divulguer l'identité de la victime sans un mandat…

Je levais un sourcil en signe d'impatience, « et donc est-ce qu'il y a au moins quelque chose de concluant? »

— J'y viens, alors en procédant à l'autopsie interne complète j'ai pu noter qu'elle s'était faite faire une augmentation mammaire dans une clinique, et ainsi avec la numéro de la prothèse, je suis remonté jusqu'au chirurgien qui m'a donné son identité grâce à la carte d'identification propre à chaque patiente.

— Mais vous pouviez pas le dire plus tôt au lieu d'enrober le tout comme un démarcheur pour un crédit!

— Vous êtes bien impatiente Agent Swan! s'amusa-t-il

Je le foudroyais du regard:

— Et ce nom je peux l'avoir? Ou encore une fois c'est trop vous demander?

— Il me tendit une fiche d'identité remplie, la victime s'appelait donc Irina Grace. Elle habitait un studio au 347 Eddy Street dans le quartier de Tenderloin.

Rapidement, je montais mettre une tenue plus adéquate qu'un short.

En sortant de ma chambre, j'enfilais une paire de converse noire, j'avais un éternel look d'adolescente mais j'aimais ça. Ce qui me valait les foudres de Tanya et Alice quand elles me voyaient ainsi vêtue. Je retournais dans la cuisine où m'attendait le docteur et je lui fis signe de sortir. Je le plantais devant ma porte et c'est d'un pas rapide que j'entrais dans ma Mini, j'avais enfin quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent. J'appelais sur le chemin Emmett afin qu'il me rejoigne sur place, ainsi que Tanya pour avoir un mandat de perquisition. _I love rock n' roll de Joan Jett _allait accompagner mon chemin vers le studio d'Irina Grace.

Quand j'arrivais au 347 Eddy Street, je voyais Emmett prendre des selfies devant le nom de la rue en pouffant de rire. Je m'approchais de lui, en le regardant d'un air interrogateur.

— Belly Bean! Regarde le nom de la rue c'est parfait pour Ed!

Tout fier de lui il envoya les photos à Edwin semble-t-il.

Je ne relevais pas mais je tiltais à la façon dont il avait appelé le Docteur, qu'ils devaient être probablement plus proches que je ne le pensais.

— Et… bien… quand tu auras fini tes enfantillages, on pourra rentrer et demander aux voisinages s'ils connaissaient l'occupante de l'appartement du deuxième étage droite.

On entra dans l'immeuble qui a semble-t-il été remis à neuf il n'y a pas longtemps. Après avoir sonné à la porte de deux appartements, au troisième, on a pu rencontrer quelqu'un.

Une fille d'à peut près vingt ans nous dit s'appeler Heidi.

— Bonjour Mademoiselle, Agents spéciaux Swan et McCarty, nous sommes là pour vous interroger au sujet de votre voisine de droite Irina Grace, vous la connaissez? Dis-je

— Euh… Oui… Oui… on travaillait ensemble… fit-elle apeurée.

— Est-ce que l'on peut rentrer? Ça sera plus confortable pour discuter, qu'en pensez-vous? Continuais-je

— Euh… c'est que… je ne suis pas seule… répondit-elle de plus en plus paniquée.

On vit une ombre bouger dans l'embrasure de la porte. Puis l'ombre se rapprocha, pour se matérialiser devant nous, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années environ, plutôt le type homme d'affaires, passa devant nous, salua Heidi et parti sans demander son du, Comme si il avait le diable aux trousses. « Plus louche tu meures » parla ma conscience.

McCarty rompit le silence gênant qui s'était instauré.

— Et donc… ce Monsieur… est votre… père… n'est-ce pas…?

Il ne fallait pas se laisser berner par son ton, Emmett était peut-être bourru mais j'ai pu au fil du temps découvrir un homme réfléchi, gentil et loyal. Comme dirait mon père, c'est un bon gamin qui aime son métier par dessus tout, un agent et un partenaire hors pair.

— Oui… oui voilà mon père Répondit Heidi d'une façon précipitée, le soulagement pouvait se lire dans son regard. Elle nous laissa entrer dans son studio. C'était un endroit modeste mais accueillant, il y avait des bougies un peu partout, une décoration un peu « girly » et on pu apercevoir par la porte, restée entrouverte de sa chambre, une paire de menottes et des sous vêtements en dentelles sur le dessus ainsi qu'une cravache.

McCarty se racla la gorge, c'est avec agacement que je pris la parole:

— Bien et si on arrêtait de jouer à ce petit jeu Heidi? Et vous allez nous dire ce que vous faites et quelles sont vos relations avec Irina Grace.

Je ne suis pas la méchante de l'histoire, seulement j'ai hérité d'un caractère impulsif et je ne suis pas d'une grande patience, j'aime quand les choses sont claires et précises. Je n'aime pas perdre mon temps avec des détours.

Heidi nous jeta des regards apeuré en se demandant qui allait la dévorer entre McCarty et moi. Je soufflais pour me calmer et essayer de tranquilliser cette pauvre fille:

— Heidi… Irina a eu des problèmes et nous aimerions l'aider… nous allons rien vous faire, nous voulons simplement des réponses à nos questions, pensez-vous pouvoir nous aider? Mon ton s'était radoucit.

— Bien… vous me promettez qu'il ne m'arrivera rien? Je suis quelqu'un d'honnête vous savez je fais des études…

Cette fois c'était McCarty qui prit la parole:

— Vous pouvez nous faire confiance! Comme vous l'a dit l'agent Swan, nous souhaitons simplement vous poser des questions.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge:

— Nos études coûtent assez chères, nous voulons travailler dans le marketing et les relations internationales et c'est vrai qu'avec un boulot normal, on ne gagnerait pas suffisamment… Alors, on a pensé qu'être Escort Girl pourrait être un bonus significatif pour nos études… Et parfois, on a des petits extras… Enfin l'idéal c'est de se trouver un _Sugar Daddy _mais c'est pas facile alors quand on en trouve pas, on a l'autre méthode… Dit-elle dans un souffle, Moi j'aime pas trop ça, mais Irina m'a dit qu'on pouvait se faire de l'argent facilement… j'ai, j'ai qu'un seul client moi, c'était le… monsieur de tout à l'heure mais Irina, elle en a beaucoup, elle a beaucoup de succès… Mais c'est tout ce que je sais j'vous le jure!

Pauvre fille, elle me faisait vraiment de la peine, si jeune et elle devait avoir recours à ça, pour avoir de l'argent. Je crois qu'on en parle pas suffisamment mais la prostitution étudiante, ces « _Sugar Babies » _est de plus en plus en vogue. Les relations ne sont pas bien définies et même si ils appellent ça des relations mutuellement bénéfiques, je doute de la sincérité de ses _Sugar Daddies. _J'avais lu d'ailleurs que les Sugar Daddies ne parlaient pas de rémunération mais « d'arrangements » entre eux et que cet « arrangement » pouvait prendre la forme d'invitations, de cadeaux et d'argent liquide, le tout pouvait même être mensualisé, tout dépendait du bon vouloir du « bienfaiteur ». Ce concept me révoltait au plus au point, encore une fois, la femme était rabaissée au niveau d'un objet potiche qui se pavanait au bras d'un homme qui ne se sentait plus parce qu'il était plutôt vieux et accompagné d'une jeune et jolie fille en « tout bien tout honneur », certes, il y avait des filles comme Irina, qui aimait apparemment ça, mais c'était une infime partie de ces jeunes filles qui devaient le faire par nécessité car un boulot ou deux ne pouvaient combler les frais de scolarité exorbitants aux Etats-Unis. Je me concentrais sur ma respiration, cette Heidi n'avait rien fait et elle avait été malheureusement entraînée dans ce marasme.

— Merci Heidi, pour tes réponses, ça va nous aider j'en suis sûre… Est-ce que par hasard tu connaîtrais, celui ou celle qui a pour responsabilités de gérer vos rencontres?

— Euh… je n'en suis pas bien sûre mais je crois avoir entendu Irina parler d'une certaine Jane Fanning, c'est une femme d'affaire ou elle est chargée des relations je ne sais pas bien…

— Encore Merci Heidi, tu as été courageuse pour nous dire ça.

Nous repartions ensuite vers l'appartement d'Irina.

— Pfff… je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour garder ton calme Belly Bean… cette situation me fait sortir de mes gonds… je sais que c'est pas sa faute à cette pauv' gamine mais regarde elle est si jeune, elle a quoi la vingtaine?

Je poussais un soupir, c'est vrai que ce genre de situation me dégouttais mais on ne pouvait pas juger, et si les filles avaient décidées ça… on ne pouvait être que témoin de ça sans pouvoir faire quelque chose , sauf un rapport expliquant la situation pour que ça soit transféré dans le service adéquat.

— Tu crois que ça c'est mal passé avec un client et qu'il s'est vengé sur Irina Grace?

— Ton raisonnement est pas mauvais McCarty mais on en sait pas plus, on va d'abord perquisitionner à l'appartement voir si il y a quelque chose à relever

On entra dans le studio, comme ça, il ressemblait presque à l'identique de celui d'Heidi, les couleurs n'étaient pas les mêmes. McCarty vérifia le salon et la cuisine, je m'occupais de la chambre et la salle de bain. J'enfilais des gants, on ne sait jamais si il y a des empreintes autre que celle de la victime, je parcourais les étagères de sa chambre, il y avait des livres sur les relations internationales, d'autres sur le marketing, des livres de psychologies féminines, quelques photos étaient sur les murs, à priori, elle n'avait pas de famille proche ou du moins pas à Frisco. Il y avait un ordinateur sur son bureau, je décidais de le prendre avec nous pour que les techniciens fouillent dedans et nous apportent des réponses. J'ouvris ensuite les tiroirs de son armoire, à part des sous vêtements, des gadgets et des vêtements de marque, il n'y avait rien à signaler, il en fut de même pour sa penderie, des robes de soirées et des habits de tout les jours. Je passais dans la salle de bain, il y avait pas mal de produits de beauté de marque. _Heidi nous a pas menti, elle a visiblement un Sugard Daddy qui sait la « gâter » ou plusieurs_ songeais-je.

Je fis un dernier tour et sortis rejoindre McCarty qui avait fini de son côté:

— Alors, t'as quelque chose?

— Rien… et toi?

— J'ai son ordinateur portable, donc on l'envoie aux techniciens, à part ça rien, on peut suivre la piste du Sugar Daddy, ou aller interroger cette Jane Fanning.

— Peut-être aussi que c'est un règlement de compte entre _sugar babies? _À force de courir après des « bienfaiteurs », Irina a pu se faire des ennemies, et par jalousie une d'entre elles à voulu faire comprendre à Irina qu'elle ne devait pas prendre le pouvoir?

Après réflexion, je me suis dit que c'était aussi une piste à suivre mais qu'on devait d'abord aller interroger cette Jane qui pourrait nous fournir la liste des _Sugar Daddies et Babies _et voir pourquoi Irina se trouve à la morgue.

Sur ces paroles, nous nous quittâmes, je devais rejoindre Tanya et Vicky chez elles pour le dîner.

J'étais passée chez le fleuriste prendre des Lys blancs pour Tanya et chez le chocolatier pour Vicky, je savais qu'elle était un peu anxieuse en ce moment, et il n'y a rien de mieux que le chocolat pour remonter le moral…

J'arrivais vers 19 heures dans le quartier branché de South Beach, c'est ici qu'elles avaient jeté leur dévolu sur un loft à la décoration très industrielle, il y avait deux chambres dont une en mezzanine et deux salles de bains, je pense que Vicky choisira la chambre d'en bas pour l'aménager avec un petit berceau au début à l'arrivée de leur fille. Et que l'étage sera réservé à Tanya.

J'étais assez étonnée au début, quand elles m'avaient fait visiter leur loft, je les imaginais plutôt dans une maison victorienne raffinée mais la proximité du front de mer de l'Embarcadero et de l'Oracle BallPark avait définitivement décidées les filles à choisir ce loft.

Vicky me tomba dans les bras, elle n'était pas enceinte mais elle avait gagné tout les symptômes, les sauts d'humeur et la gourmandise surtout!

— Bells, comment tu vas? Me dit-elle en m'embrassant chaleureusement.

Vicky était journaliste et avait l'accent de San Francisco, je pense qu'on avait un peu tous l'accent Californien mais Vicky avait vraiment celui de Frisco bien prononcé.

Je lui rendis son câlin, ça me faisait vraiment plaisir de la voir.

— Tanya m'avait pas menti! Tu commences à avoir un petit ventre de maman! La taquinais-je Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas parler du poids de Vicky mais ça me faisait rire de la mettre en rogne.

Tanya me dit que je ne devrais pas jouer avec le feu et surtout avec les humeurs d'une femme presque enceinte nommée Vicky.

— Ahahaha, Bells, si tu veux être rayée de la liste des marraines potentielles continue comme ça! Grommela Vicky.

— Roooh je te taquine, tu vois, tu en as déjà perdu ton humour!

Tanya finissait de dresser les assiettes en riant face à notre joute.

— Bells vraiment fais attention, je vais finir par te couler dans la baie de Frisco, tu feras moins la maligne sous l'eau attachée à ton parpaing.

— Je suis armée je te ferais dire! Et puis, tu m'aimes trop pour me tuer. Dis-je en fanfaronnant.

— Allez les enfants, à table! Appela Tanya.

Elle disposa sur la table tout un tas de sashimi, maki, sushi et brochettes en tout genre. Du wakame (algues comestibles), de la soupe miso et des salades fraîches accompagnaient nos plats japonais. Ainsi que du Tonkatsu, du porc pané frit que j'adorais particulièrement. On ne pouvait pas résumer la cuisine Japonaise au sushi et autre sashimi et maki mais ce plat d'exception était le plus répandu dans les pays occidentaux.

Vicky m'avait appris que pour un découpeur de poissons japonais, il lui fallait une dizaine d'années au moins pour parfaire son art de la découpe du sashimi, et que de ce fait, un même poisson, découpé par deux chefs, pouvait sembler différent en fonction de la façon dont il a été coupé. Vicky aimait beaucoup le Japon, et y avait été régulièrement afin d'écrire de nombreux articles sur la gastronomie. Elle était une journaliste culinaire qui soufflait le chaud et le froid sur les restaurants de Frisco, si elle en recommandait un alors on pouvait y aller les yeux fermés et à contrario si elle faisait une critique négative sur un autre, le restaurant voyait sa cote baisser dangereusement.

Tanya me questionna sur l'avancée de l'affaire, je lui répondis qu'il fallait que j'aille interroger une certaine Jane Fanning.

— Fais gaffe, Bells, elle, c'est une vraie garce m'interrompit Vicky l'air grave.

— Comment ça? Sourcillais-je

— J'ai déjà entendu ce nom, et c'est une espèce de femme d'affaires qui trempe dans des histoires pas nettes de réseaux étudiants… tout ça quoi. Elle est influente et elle a de l'argent.

— Mais elle n'est pas au dessus des lois à ce que je sache!tonnais-je

Tanya me fit une tape apaisante sur l'épaule

— Ne t'en fais pas Swanny, je te couvrirais de toute façon, tu l'interroge pour le moment et on voit ce que l'on fait par la suite et si effectivement elle traîne dans des trucs louches, on avisera en temps voulu.

— Mouais bougonnais-je

Je n'étais pas emballée par ses gens qui se croyaient au-dessus de tout parce qu'ils avaient de l'argent et donc du pouvoir. Mais je n'en dis pas plus, peut-être que cette Fanning voudra bien coopérer, nous voulions simplement lui poser des questions.

Je repartis vers 23.30 chez moi, j'étais toujours détendue après avoir vu Tanya et Vicky, c'était les personnes les plus proches de moi. Fumant ma cigarette en écoutant, _Paradise City des Guns n' Roses_, c'est ainsi que ce finit ma soirée.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'essaye de faire attention aux fautes de frappes et de grammaires mais je n'ai pas des yeux de lynx alors pardonnez moi si il y a des choses qui vous font saigner des yeux. *distribution de mouchoirs au cas ou*

Je pense arriver à faire ce que je veux de cette histoire, même si ça peut paraître farfelus ou "trop" ou pas assez d'ailleurs, j'essaye de rester crédible et d'y ajouter quelques scènes de vie pour ne pas seulement faire une enquête mais rajouter un peu d'humanité à mes personnages si je peux dire?

Merci encore et puis vous savez ou me trouver pour papoter ! :)


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonjour, bonjour!

Chapitre 4 qui arrive presque dans les temps! J'ai eu du mal à le corriger mais je pense être arrivée à quelque chose de... pas mal?... potable? Vous m'en direz des nouvelles!

J'espère que tout le monde va bien et que les tempêtes et autres virus hivernaux n'ont pas eu raison de vous!

Merci aux nouvelles/nouveaux, qui ajoutent une alerte à mon histoire, me follow. Remerciement tout particulier à Kriistal et Sochic88 qui rejoignent mon petit duo de reviews!

Et comme toujours, Tied et Gwen merci de me pousser à m'améliorer et supporter mes moments de doutes! ( j'ai raccourcis vos pseudos pardon xD)

On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture et n'oublions pas les personnages créés par S Meyer sont seulement des petits marionnettes dans mes mains.

Prenez soin de vous!

* * *

**Chapitre 4:**

_**San Francisco, locaux du FBI:**_

Je fis valser Emmett avec une projection.

— Bah alors tu te ramollis McCarty? Plaisantais-je

— Arg… Belly Bean, laisse moi un peu de répit. Dit-il essoufflé.

— Non non, tu m'as tiré du lit à l'aube pour que je vienne m'entraîner avec toi alors maintenant tu assumes! m'exclamais-je en me repositionnant face à lui.

Il profita de ce moment d'inattention pour me faire une prise de Krav Maga.

— Ne jamais, ô grand jamais relâcher son attention Belly Bean! Ricana-t-il.

Je le renversais et lui fis une clé de bras qui l'immobilisa.

— Tu disais? Fanfaronnais-je

— Ok… Ok… je m'avoue vaincu! Bredouilla McCarty avec dépit

Je lui tendis la main pour l'aider à se relever, il aimait bien me défier et j'aimais bien nos joutes. Rosalie, qui était assise près des tatamis, nous donna une bouteille d'eau et une serviette.

— Tu vois Em, je t'avais dit que tu ne prenais pas au sérieux l'entraînement et que ta montagne de muscles ne suffisait pas!

— N'importe quoi… c'est parce que Belly Bean a eu de la chance, son jujitsu là… ça ne vaut pas mon Krav Maga! Ronchonna-t-il

— Espèce de mauvais perdant… je suis bien plus rapide que toi c'est tout, et utiliser la force de l'adversaire c'est la base! Admets ta défaite!

— Très bien Swan Dit-il en plissant les yeux, la prochaine fois je te mettrais une raclée et tu me supplieras d'arrêter!

Rosalie et moi rigolâmes, Emmett… restera toujours le même, piqué dans son égo mais au fond c'était un dur au cœur tendre. On ne pouvait pas dire que l'on était bons amis, mais on était de bons partenaires.

Je me rendais dans les vestiaires avec Rosalie pour que l'on se change avant d'aller au bureau. Je profitais de ce moment pour lui demander:

— Rosalie, vous aviez l'air de bien connaître le légiste… Edwin… Cullen… Vous aviez déjà travaillé avec lui à la scientifique?

— Edwin… Tu veux dire Edward? Rigola-t-elle

Je ne voyais pas pourquoi elle riait, c'est un peu vexée que je continuais notre conversation.

— Ah c'est Edward son prénom… donc oui avec Cullen… c'est une vieille connaissance?

— On peut dire ça, je le connais depuis quelques années maintenant, il m'a aidé pour certaines choses… mais c'est surtout le frère d'Emmett.

Je voyais bien que la blonde avait fait exprès de laisser sa phrase en suspens. Je fis comme si de rien n'était, après tout elle m'en parlera si l'envie lui prend, et continua mon interrogatoire.

— Ah… je ne savais pas ils n'ont pas le même nom c'est pour ça… donc c'est le frère d'Emmett… Il ne travaillait pas avec nous avant, il travaillait pour le SFPD?

— Tu m'as l'air curieuse… Pouffa-t-elle amusée par la tournure que prenait la conversation.

Je roulais des yeux en entrant dans la douche.

— M…m…m…moi? Mais non pas du tout, je me renseigne sur mes collaborateurs voilà tout. Bégayais-je. En plus je ne le connais pas et puis je m'en fiche, je demandais seulement car il vous avait l'air familier c'est tout.

Rosalie, quant à elle, continuait de rigoler en chantonnant.

— Hin hin, si tu veux je peux t'en dire un peu plus sur le « playboy »… souffla-t-elle malicieusement.

— Non! Ça ira, c'est simplement pour savoir à qui j'ai à faire pendant les enquêtes. Rétorquais-je boudeuse.

— Je te taquine Bella, ne prends pas la mouche! Et puis Ed est quelqu'un de gentil, ne t'arrêtes pas à son apparence de playboy. Me dit-elle plus sérieusement.

Je finissais de me doucher, cette conversation n'avait pas de sens mais je dois reconnaître que le petit quelque chose qui m'intriguais chez lui était toujours présent. Une fois changées, nous avons rejoint McCarty.

— McCarty en route, on doit aller poser des questions à cette Jane Fanning.

Il opina de la tête, Rosalie quant à elle était repartie au labo.

Nous quittions l'immeuble fédéral pour nous rendre dans un de ces grattes-ciel du quartier des affaires, non loin de la _Transamerica Pyramid._ Dans l'immense hall d'accueil, il y avait du marbre presque partout, les lieux étaient luxueux, bien trop tape à l'œil. Visiblement, les affaires de Jane Fanning marchaient bien.

— Eh bin… Siffla d'admiration McCarty, c'est rentable cette société.

— Hmm, on ne sait pas vraiment dans quel domaine elle est pour le moment. Fis-je dubitative.

Nous marchions vers le comptoir d'accueil.

— Bonjour, nous souhaitions voir Madame Fanning s'il vous plaît. Dis-je poliment

La secrétaire ne m'accorda aucun regard et m'ignora royalement. Je repris d'une voix un peu plus forte:

— Bonjour! Nous souhaitions voir Madame Fanning!

Enfin, elle coula un regard, me fit un sourire éclatant et d'un ton parfaitement hypocrite répondit:

— Pardonnez-moi, je ne vous avez pas entendu… vous devriez parler plus fort avec ce bruit… Que puis-je faire pour vous?

McCarty prit la parole, soit parce qu'il était tout aussi agacé que moi, soit parce qu'il avait senti ma patience s'amoindrir:

— Nous voudrions voir Madame Fanning.

— Avez-vous un rendez-vous?

— Euh… non. Bredouilla McCarty

— Alors je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas vous laisser passer, Madame Fanning ne reçoit pas sans rendez-vous. Dit-elle avec un ton suffisant.

— Agent spécial Swan lui dis-je en montrant ma carte, McCarty fit de même, et Agent spécial McCarty, nous souhaitons simplement poser quelques questions à Madame Fanning s'il vous plaît, donc soit cela se passe en toute discrétion, soit nous revenons avec un mandat et le procureur, seulement je doute que Madame Fanning apprécie ce genre de… publicité. Argumentais-je avec un sourire entendu.

C'est légèrement déstabilisée qu'elle prit son combiné pour appeler sa patronne.

— Madame Fanning… Il y a deux personnes qui souhaitent vous voir… non ils n'ont pas rendez-vous… Oui je leur ai dit… mais… ils sont du FBI…

Elle avait perdu tout l'aplomb qu'elle avait eu en nous parlant, c'est presque comme si elle chuchotait pour à priori arrondir les coins pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de sa patronne.

— Très bien, vous pouvez y aller, ascenseur de droite, il montera directement à l'étage de Madame Fanning. Dit-elle d'une voix froide.

— Merci pour votre coopération. Insistais-je.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, je réfléchissais à l'enquête, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais une sensation désagréable me fit frissonner. McCarty quant à lui était lui aussi perdu dans ses pensées, le « ding » de l'ascenseur nous sorti de notre torpeur.

Nous arrivâmes dans un autre salon d'accueil, sur le mur il y avait écrit « Fanning Corp. », il y avait écrit en dessous « ne vous torturez pas avec des illusions… Faites en une réalité ». Je me fis la note mentale que derrière cette image polie, il devait bien y avoir quelque chose de louche.

Une femme vint vers nous.

— Madame Fanning va vous recevoir dans quelques minutes, voulez-vous une boisson chaude ou froide en attendant? Proposa une assistante.

— Je prendrais un café s'il vous plaît.

— Rien pour moi, merci Répondis-je

McCarty n'avait pas commencé son café, que la porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur une femme blonde qui semblait plus jeune que je l'avais imaginée. Elle était petite, et portait une robe en dentelle et soie noire, un brin provocatrice, qui semble-t-il voulait casser avec son air juvénile. Elle parlait au téléphone tout en signant des papiers que ses assistantes s'était empressées de lui montrer.

— Ah ah ah… mais bientôt vous serez Sénateur… Plaisanta-t-elle

McCarty me questionna du regard, je n'en savais pas plus que lui alors je haussais des épaules en attendant qu'elle finisse sa conversation.

— Bien évidemment Monsieur Volturi, c'est bien ça, nous nous voyons demain. Au revoir.

Elle s'approcha enfin de nous et d'un ton mélodieux nous dit:

— Je suis désolée, je peux seulement vous accorder un quart d'heure, nous sommes absolument débordés en ce moment, venez par ici.

Elle nous laissa entrer dans son bureau, il était très spacieux et lumineux grâce aux baies vitrées.

— Asseyez-vous je vous en prie, voulez vous boire quelque chose?

Elle fit signe à son assistante puis reprit la parole.

— Lauren, un smoothie détox pour moi et pour…

— Agents spéciaux McCarty et Swan, pour moi ça sera un café s'il vous plaît. Répondit Emmett.

— Je prendrais un café aussi merci. Dis-je poliment.

— En quoi puis-je vous aider, questionna la jeune femme en souriant.

— Avant toute chose, dans quel domaine évolue votre agence, déjà? Ça doit plutôt bien marcher pour être en plein quartier d'affaires et avoir un hall aussi luxueux. On est loin de la petite ONG…

— Vous nous connaissez sans doute par le biais de nos publicités, nous faisons le marketing pour de grandes marques. Dans un sourire qui nous se voulait encourageant elle nous indiqua de continuer.

McCarty prit la parole:

— Voilà il semblerait que vous connaissiez une personne qui nous intéresse et on aimerait en savoir un peu plus… sur vos relations.

— Bien sûr, si je peux vous aider, cette personne travaillait pour l'agence?

— Pour en venir aux faits, connaissez-vous une certaine Irina Grace. Demandais-je méfiante. _Pourquoi elle est aussi gentille sachant que Vicky m'avait dit que c'était une garce…_

Elle fit mine de réfléchir, puis elle nous répondit toujours avec son sourire « bien sous tout rapport »:

— Effectivement, je me souviens, elle a fait un stage chez nous dans le marketing.

McCarty tourna la tête vers moi et dans un regard je compris qu'il pensait comme moi et qu'il n'était pas dupe.

— Une stagiaire… vous vous souvenez de tous vos stagiaires, je suis admirative. Feintais-je en souriant

— Non, bien sûr que non, pas de tous, ce serait quasi impossible Rit-elle, seulement les bons élément. Avez-vous d'autres questions… le temps presse et j'ai bien peur que les quinze minutes soient écoulées.

— Ce n'est pas vraiment une question… si nous sommes là, c'est que nous avons eu vents de certains… faits, avez-vous connaissance d'un site qui s'appelle:_ Find Your Candy, _Madame Fanning…? Tenta McCarty.

_Bordel McCarty, c'est très risqué ce que tu viens de faire, soit elle mord à l'hameçon, soit elle nous renvoie manu militari. Ma petite voix interne était de retour. _

Elle sourit étonnée de cette question cependant son ton poli d'avant changea légèrement en nous répondant:

— Agent McCarty, si tout le monde écoutait les commérages, alors où irions nous? Je vais quand même vous répondre, je ne connais pas ce site, ni ses pratiques…

Il fit un sourire poli, je profitais de ce moment pour lui demander en soutenant son regard:

— Ses pratiques? Donc vous savez quel genre de site c'est? Et ce qu'on y fait?

— N…Non… mais vu le nom, ce n'est pas sûrement pas un site très recommandable… S'étrangla-t-elle.

Je fis mine d'être satisfaite de sa réponse. Je me repositionnais plus confortablement dans le fauteuil en buvant une gorgée de mon café. McCarty reprit la parole.

— Je vais vous expliquer alors, ce… genre de site propose des arrangements entre des hommes et des étudiantes, ce qui est illégal… d'autant plus si les étudiantes en question sont mineures. Expliqua-t-il en jaugeant sa réaction.

— Je peux vous dire que nous avons de nombreux concurrents, surtout depuis que nous faisons la campagne de Monsieur Volturi… Elle fit un hochement de tête entendu avant de continuer. Je suppose que des jaloux, désireux d'entacher notre réputation n'ont eu d'autre solution que de se résoudre à inventer ce genre de balivernes. Maintenant, si nous en avons fini, j'aimerais comme vous je suppose, retourner à mon travail. Fit-elle d'un ton cassant.

N'étant clairement plus les bienvenus, nous sortîmes de l'immeuble. Je m'allumais une cigarette rageusement: « Putain McCarty! Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça!? Tu penses qu'elle aurait répondu la bouche en cœur qu'elle était au courant et puis cerise sur le gâteau qu'elle était à la tête d'un réseau de prostitution. On s'est cramés en beauté là ». _Je savais que ce n'était pas totalement de sa faute et qu'il fallait bien essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le blâmer. _

— Et merde, désolé, j'pensais vraiment qu'elle allait nous en dire plus, elle était fière et suffisante alors j'ai joué le tout pour le tout. Expliqua-t-il en se frottant la nuque.

Je réfléchissais à tout allure, soit on rentrait bredouille au bureau, soit j'appelais Tanya pour avoir un mandat et on irait interroger cette Jane Fanning, soit je mettais le feu au poudre et j'appelais un de mes contacts dans la presse. Ma décision prise je m'éloigna un peu et pris mon téléphone:

— Vicky j'ai besoin de toi, est ce que tu peux m'avoir une réservation pour deux personnes pour le Quince?… Oui je sais que y'a une longue liste d'attente… mais tu peux tout avoir toi… _Oui j'essayais d'amadouer la femme de ma meilleure amie pour avoir une réservation. _Merci Vicky, t'es la meilleure! Je t'expliquerais tout ça. Je t'embrasse. Je raccrochais, avec ça, j'aurai plus de chances d'obtenir ce que je voulais. Je dois dire que c'était pas très catholique ce que je m'apprêtais à faire mais aux grands maux, les grands remèdes! J'appelais maintenant mon contact dans la presse.

— Angie, comment vas-tu? Est-ce que tu as une pause dans pas longtemps? … Parfait on se retrouve au _Blue Bottle Cafe!_

Je soufflais avant de revenir aux côtés d'Emmett, celui-ci me regardait légèrement inquiet:

— Tu rentres au bureau?

— Oui, on doit aller voir le chef… Allons-y McCarty!

Nous arrivâmes à nos locaux du _Phillip Burton federal building. J_e respirais un bon coup, je sentais le vent tourner et ce n'était pas en notre faveur…

— SWAN! McCARTY! DANS MON BUREAU MAINTENANT! Tempêta notre chef.

Les autres agents qui se trouvaient là, nous regardaient avec compassion. On entendait des « courage les gars! » ou des « qu'est ce que vous avez foutu pour que le chef soit en pétard comme ça? »… McCarty essaya de calmer le jeu en leur répondant:

— Vous avez pas mieux à faire que perdre votre temps avec nous? Yorkie, Call, Lahote, rigolez bien on verra quand vous serez convoqués!

Je toquais à la porte du chef.

— ENTREZ! Rugit-il. Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là vous deux? Ou j'ai mieux comme question, vous savez qui je viens d'avoir au téléphone?

Je commençais par prendre la parole, je le connaissais bien et j'espérais le calmer:

— Eleazar, on a merdé mais au moins, si elle fait un faux pas, on le saura maintenant qu'on la surveille… Elle en fera un j'en suis convaincue, elle est tellement sûre d'elle, qu'elle doit se sentir intouchable…

— Mais ça vous arrive de réfléchir! Mes meilleurs agents font une bourde de bleu et je dois essuyer la merde derrière vous! Gronda Eleazar.

Ni McCarty ni moi n'osions prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un mot. Il reprit rouge de colère:

— Sa boîte s'occupe de la campagne sénatoriale de Volturi, le favori aux élections… et je viens de l'avoir au téléphone, je ne vais pas vous cacher qu'il est loin d'être content. Alors on est bien là si le Sénateur sortant nous a dans le collimateur, ça sera pas l'enquête qui va vous être retirée mais vos miches du bureau! Puis Swan franchement venant de toi je suis déçu, je savais que tu étais impulsive mais au point de faire des conneries comme ça …

Je n'avais pas précisé que mon chef était Eleazar Denali, le père de ma meilleure amie Tanya, c'est vrai qu'il me connaissait bien et je savais bien qu'on avait merdé mais je le trouvais dur avec nous, ce que je lui fis savoir:

— Écoute Eleazar, on va rattraper ça. Tentais-je pour alléger l'atmosphère.

Eleazar nous regarda, se craqua les doigts puis souffla avant de reprendre:

— Fffff… ça passe pour cette fois, mais je vous préviens, une autre bourde comme celle là et je m'arrange personnellement à vous trouver des places en tant qu'agent de la circulation. Je déglutis l'idée de me retrouver là bas ne me plaisait pas du tout. On l'avait échappé belle mais j'avais intérêt à bien négocier avec Angie pour mener mon enquête sur ce réseau.

On sortit du bureau sans se faire prier en entendant des morceaux de phrase « sérieusement qu'est ce que j'vais faire d'eux… dans la merde… ».

En retournant à nos postes, Jacob vint me voir:

— Bah alors Swan, on a passé un sale quart d'heures? Viens dîner avec moi ce soir et je te ferais oublier tout ça… Fit-il charmeur.

Jacob Black… il me courrait après depuis… je n'arrive même pas à me souvenir depuis quand mais en tout cas ce qui est sûr c'est que malgré mes nombreux refus et après avoir mis les choses au clair, il ne comprenait pas du tout qu'il m'intéressait à peu près autant qu'un match de curling… c'est à dire qu'il était lourd, soporifique et sans intérêt. Pour certaines de mes collègues, il avait un physique plus qu'avantageux, il était musclé, apparemment charmant et drôle. Je savais qu'il était amérindien et qu'il aimait raconter les légendes de sa tribu et que d'après lui, les hommes descendaient peut-être des singes mais sa tribu descendait des loups… Oui rien que ça des loups.

— Black, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite. Grinçais-je.

— Swan… Swan… quand comprendras-tu que je suis l'homme qu'il te faut. Dit-il en bombant le torse. J'entendis McCarty rigoler avant de me lancer un « Bon courage je vais faire des rapports ». Ce lâche… et maintenant je devais me farcir Black.

— Et toi Black quand comprendras-tu que je ne suis pas intéressée? Donc si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire tu peux t'en aller. Y'en a ici qui on un travail et des choses à faire.

— Je m'en vais Swan mais sache qu'un jour ou l'autre tu accepteras mes avances! Sourit-il sûr de son charme.

Je balayais l'air de la main, « c'est ça à d'autres ». Une fois qu'il était parti, je soufflais, _quelle journée de merde pensais-je_. J'allais prendre un café pour me donner de l'énergie pour mes rapports, il y avait pas mal de petits délits mais pas de grosse affaire pour le moment mis à part notre enquête sur Irina.

Ce qui me fis penser à taper son nom dans la base de données, j'attendis un bref instant, à part quelques contraventions, il n'y avait rien d'autre sur elle, ni sur sa famille. Je descendis au labo technique pour voir s'il y avait du nouveau sur l'ordinateur.

— Salut Leah, ça va? T'as du nouveau pour moi?

— Salut Bella, ça va mieux que toi, paraît que tu t'es fais remonter les bretelles? S'amusa-t-elle

— Arrrg m'en parle pas en plus Black a encore fait son lourd… Répondis-je avec un air écœuré

— Hahaha mais moi j'en ferais bien mon quatre heures, voir ma journée entière!

Je fis mine de vomir, avec Leah on s'amusait toujours avec ça, j'avais bien compris qu'elle avait des vues sur Jacob et elle me taquinait parce que je n'arrivais pas à m'en débarrasser.

— Pour en revenir à ton ordinateur, j'ai rien, pas de transactions en ligne, pas de réseaux sociaux, pas de mails de la famille, quelques photos mais j'ai vérifié ce sont des amies de l'université… Donc soit elle est pas très technologies, soit elle faisait tout à « l'ancienne » donc sans laisser de traces.

— Mmmh… et rien qui relierait à son téléphone? Fis-je dépitée

— Non rien de rien… c'est tout ce que je peux te donner comme infos.

— Bon merci quand même!

Je remontais prendre un café, les autres agents parlaient des délits et autres crimes qui rythmaient notre vie. Je retrouvais McCarty et je lui fis part des résultats négatifs du labo.

— Cette histoire pue Belly Bean, j'ai l'impression que c'est plus compliqué qu'on ne le pense. Me dit-il en reniflant.

— T'as raison… je sais pas dans quel pétrin s'est foutu cette fille mais on va coincer la personne qui l'a tuée. Répondis-je un peu lasse.

— J'espère bien Belly… Je vais voir Rosie peut-être que les analyses ont avancés. Fit-il résigné.

En sortant, j'allumais une cigarette puis partis en direction du _Blue Bottle, _c'était un café qui se trouvait non loin des bureaux où travaillait Angie et puis si quelqu'un avait des infos sur les ragots de la ville, ça serait elle. Je la connaissais depuis le lycée, mais la vie étant ce qu'elle est, on s'est perdues de vue. Puis quand elle a déménagé avec son mari Ben, qui était aussi avec nous au lycée, on s'est retrouvés.

Je m'installais à une table en attendant, elle arriva quelques minutes après.

— Salut Bella! Elle me fit une accolade chaleureuse.

— Angie, salut, comment vas-tu?

— Je vais bien, enfin avec la tonne de boulot, j'aimerais que mes journées se rallongent! Ria-t-elle

— Arg m'en parle pas, j'ai tellement de rapports à finir…

On passa notre commande. Je pris un café et elle un cappuccino.

— Je voulais te dire que j'avais une réservation pour toi au Quince… Commençais-je

Ses yeux se sont illuminés quand elle prit la parole.

— Comment tu as réussi à en avoir une? Il y a une liste d'attente phénoménale pour ce 3 étoiles! Et tu ne veux pas y aller? Fit-elle mi choquée mi méfiante.

— Nah, tu sais que je n'aime pas ce genre de restaurant guindé, où il n'y a rien dans ton assiette et où pour l'addition il faut vendre ton rein. Dis-je catégorique.

Elle ria en sirotant son cappuccino.

— Bella, mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire de toi! Elle reprit son sérieux, alors on sait toi et moi que tu n'es pas venue seulement pour me donner une réservation?

Je riais intérieurement, elle me connaissait bien et je dois dire que ça me plaisait qu'elle ne soit pas crédule, avec son métier, je pense qu'elle a développé un bon sens de l'observation et qu'elle ne devait plus se faire berner par des gens peu scrupuleux qui tenteraient de la corrompre.

— Touché Angie, bon je voulais savoir tu connais _Find Your Candy?_

— Bella, tu habites dans une grotte? Tout le monde connaît, et ceux qui ne connaissent pas, en ont entendu parler parce qu'il y a beaucoup de rumeurs qui circulent. Mais tu piques ma curiosité… tu as des infos officielles?

Je pris une longue inspiration, je n'aimais pas employer ce genre de ruse mais ça nous serait bénéfique à toutes les deux. Les méthodes alternatives ont parfois du bon.

— Bien entendu, cette conversation n'a pas eu lieu Me dit-elle d'un air conspirateur avant d'éclater de rire. J'ai l'impression d'être dans les petits secrets, j'adore ça!

— Il y a quelques jours, on a retrouvé le corps d'une jeune femme au_ John McLaren Park, _la victime se trouvait au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Mais en remontant la piste, sa voisine, nous a parlé de leur… travail. Je marquais une courte pause pour boire mon café et rassembler les éléments. Angie me fixait curieuse. Un témoin a sous entendu que Fanning était à la tête du site, mais on n'a pas de preuves tangibles. Le hic, c'est que l'on est allés avec McCarty rendre une petite visite de courtoisie à cette Fanning, il a mis les pieds dans le plat en insinuant qu'elle était liée au site et Volturi a appelé notre patron, pour nous dire ô combien notre visite lui avait plu. Finis-je amère.

Angie me regarda, prit une gorgée de cappuccino, puis me fixa encore une fois… Et éclata de rire. Elle s'essuya les coins des yeux où des larmes avaient perlé tant elle riait.

— Tu es en train de me dire, que vous avez presque accusé Fanning d'être à la tête d'un réseau de prostitution… Essaya de continuer Angie avant de repartir dans un éclat de rire.

— Je vois que la situation te fait bien rire, je t'en prie, continue de te foutre de moi… râlais-je.

— Oh Bella, ne le prends pas mal, seulement, tu n'imagines pas depuis combien de temps on aimerait publier cette histoire mais qu'on a rien pour le faire. Et tu es en train de m'apporter du pain béni. Elle reprit avec sérieux, bon je veux bien t'aider, on va bosser au bureau pour trouver des pistes. Bien entendu, je ne te citerai pas en sources. _Je lui fis un sourire, elle savait protéger ses sources et ses amis. _Mais tu vas devoir partager avec moi ton enquête… Et ne t'inquiètes pas, quand j'aurais le Prix Pulitzer, tu pourras toujours faire partie des mes amies! Plaisanta Angie.

Je souriais à sa plaisanterie, je pris quelques minutes de réflexion, bien sûr j'avais cherché cette conversation et c'était totalement tentant d'exposer au grand jour une entreprise qui trempe dans des trucs louches d'autant plus elle s'occupait de la campagne sénatoriale. L'enjeu était grand et je n'avais pas pour habitude de partager des informations sur des enquêtes mais j'avais confiance en Angie. Je finis ma dernière gorgée de café.

— Ok Angie,_ deal_. On se serra la main pour la forme. Je te tiens au courant alors, on s'organisera pour les rencontres. Je t'appelle bientôt.

Elle repartit avec un air satisfait, je pense la comprendre car je dois reconnaître que l'idée me faisait frissonner d'impatience.J'allais repartir vers le bureau quand mon téléphone sonna.

— Swan… je t'écoute McCarty… Ok on se rejoint là-bas.

J'allumais une cigarette, on avait un nouveau cadavre sur les bras. C'était notre quotidien mais une désagréable sensation me prit et remonta tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je n'aimais pas ça, je n'étais pas médium ou devin, seulement quand cette sensation apparaissait, ça ne présageait rien de bon. J'étais retournée à ma voiture et c'est sur _Don't look back in anger d'Oasis_ que je filais rejoindre McCarty.

* * *

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçues par ce chapitre!

La semaine prochaine je posterais peut-être un peu plus tard, emploi du temps chargé oblige T_T


	6. Chapitre 5

Bien le Bonsoir!

Le chapitre est enfin là! Je suis désolée du retard de publication mais... la vie, les occupations et autre truc d'humain ont eu raison de mon temps. Pour me faire pardonner, il est un peu plus long que d'habitude. (Ni prenez pas trop goût je ne garantie pas de la longueur de mes chapitres xD). Je suis plutôt fière de ce chapitre mais ça c'est à vous de me dire si j'ai raison ou tort de l'être!

Je vous laisse le loisir de le lire et puis on se retrouve en bas!

Merci de continuer à me soutenir en m'écrivant pour me donner votre avis et puis en me lisant tout simplement.

* * *

**Chapitre: 5**

_**Baltimore:**_

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Sulpicia et Aro étaient convoqués à l'école _Thomas Johnson Elementary School, _les jumeaux, qui avaient maintenant sept ans, semaient régulièrement la zizanie, exaspérant leurs professeurs en jouant de leur ressemblance. Rien de bien grave, mais la directrice, Shelly Cope, une femme énergique qui en avait pourtant vu d'autres, alertait de plus en plus les parents sur les facéties de « ces deux petits chenapans ». Elle reconnaissait tout de même que les deux gamins étaient futés, de bons élèves et qu'ils étaient attachants.

Séparément, ils étaient des anges. Ensemble, ils prenaient des allures de petits diables.

Sulpicia et Aro promettaient de sévir, les sermons n'ayant aucun effet, mais en réalité, ils ne prenaient pas très au sérieux les farces de leurs fils. Se faire passer l'un pour l'autre, échanger leur place dans leur classe respective (on avait jugé préférable de les séparer)… Tout ça n'était au fond qu'un jeu sans gravité. Préférant y voir l'expression de leur vitalité d'enfants et de leur complicité. Après tout, ils faisaient ça à la maison sans que cela porte à conséquence.

Cette fois-ci, c'était différent, les parents avaient tenté de dédramatiser, après que la directrice leur eut raconté ce qu'il s'était passé, mais au vu des faits reprochés aux jumeaux, ils n'avaient eu d'autre choix que de s'incliner.

Pendant la récréation, en entrant dans les toilettes, Brady Fuller, un petit garçon de 3rd grade (CE2), avait été frappé au visage d'un coup de poing violent par un des jumeaux, puis poussé dans une des cabines. A travers la porte, son agresseur lui avait intimé l'ordre de rester là sans essayer de sortir, sans dire un mot ni appeler au secours, « sinon, je te tue », l'avait-il menacé. Le petit garçon avait eu tellement peur surtout avec ce mot « tue », il avait été prononcé avec tellement de haine qu'il avait obéi sans discuter. Les élèves étaient tous partis dans leur classe, l'instituteur ne s'était pas rendu compte immédiatement de son absence et Brady n'avait été découvert qu'en fin de journée par une dame de service. Il était prostré dans les toilettes, en larmes et si apeuré qu'il avait d'abord refusé de désigner le coupable.

« Nous avons dû faire appel à la psychologue scolaire et faire venir les parents. Le pauvre petit garçon était tellement traumatisé que nous voulions presque l'envoyer aux urgences. Inutile de vous dire dans quel état sont ses parents, poursuivit la directrice. Ils menacent de porter plainte contre l'établissement. J'ai réussi à les calmer en leur promettant de faire la lumière sur cette affaire. Et j'y suis parvenue, Brady a fini par me dire qui l'avait agressé.»

— Comment pouvez-vous être certaine que ce garçon ne ment pas? Nos enfants ne sont pas méchants! s'offusqua Aro. Certes ils sont un peu turbulents mais ils n'ont jamais été malveillants!

— Monsieur et madame Volturi, Brady ne m'a pas menti, je vous l'assure, il était trop bouleversé pour le faire.

— Il y a peut-être eu un différent entre eux, tenta Aro. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que des gamins se chamaillent…

— Non, malheureusement, je suis désolée, mais il semblerait que cette agression soit purement gratuite. Ils ne sont pas dans la même classe, Brady est plus jeune, et les connaît à peine. Pardonnez moi cette question mais est-ce que vous vous disputez beaucoup à la maison et ils réagissent à l'école à cause de ça? Peut-être il faudrait envisager de les faire voir un psychologue ou un pédopsychiatre?

— NON! s'écria Aro en serrant les poings, je vous répète Madame, nos enfants ne sont pas méchants,dit-il en se calmant. C'est vrai que c'est déroutant, ils ont du mal à intérargir avec les autres enfants à l'école, ils passent beaucoup de temps ensemble. Et pour répondre à votre question, on se dispute de temps en temps mais quel couple n'a pas de petites querelles?

Il marqua une pause, pour reprendre contenance, sourit puis continua.

— Nous avons vu des spécialistes de la gémellité, vous savez, ce n'est pas évident d'élever des enfants alors quand on en a deux en même temps. Ria-t-il dépité. La directrice affirma de la tête en signe de compréhension. Les spécialistes nous ont dit de ne pas nous alarmer et que l'on était un peu trop soucieux.

Aro commença à réciter ce que les spécialistes avaient expliqué sur les liens « si particuliers » qui unissent les jumeaux quand il fut coupé dans son récit.

— Lequel des deux l'a frappé? Intervint Sulpicia d'une voix tremblante.

— Comment ça, lequel des deux? S'emporta Aro. Tu ne crois quand même pas… Il ne pu finir sa phrase tant l'émotion l'étreignait.

— Je suis incapable de vous le dire poursuivit gravement la directrice.

Elle avait fait venir les jumeaux dans son bureau expliqua-t-elle. « Chacun de vos enfants a nié avoir agressé Brady mais aucun des deux n'a accusé l'autre. Je n'ai pas pu en savoir plus. Peut-être aurez-vous plus de succès », conclut-elle avec sévérité. Faute de quoi, si vous n'arrivez pas à trouver une solution, je serais contrainte d'expulser vos enfants en cours d'année.

Ce que Shelly Cope ne leur dit pas, c'est qu'elle avait trouvé les jumeaux étrangement calmes, nullement troublés. Et ne se sentant encore moins fautifs. Félix et Alec étaient complètement indifférents, comme s'ils n'avaient rien à voir avec tout ça et surtout ils ne se souciaient en aucun cas de leur camarade.

Une fois rentrés à la maison, Sulpicia et Aro tentèrent de les faire parler, se déclarant prêts à accepter leurs explications puis leurs excuses, à faire preuves d'indulgence. Mais chacun des enfants se bornait à répéter que ce n'était pas lui en jurant, tout en refusant d'accuser l'autre.

A la suite de cet incident, les relations avec les enseignants et même avec les autres élèves, qui se tenaient à l'écart des jumeaux, se dégradèrent rapidement. Malgré les nombreux efforts des parents, leur promesse et les aller-retours à l'école après une énième convocation par la directrice parce que les jumeaux s'étaient battus, semaient la zizanie, continuaient leur farces… et d'autres facéties. La directrice mis à exécution sa menace et expulsa les enfants en milieu d'année.

Sulpicia et Aro se résolurent à chercher une école privée, les établissements publics aux alentours ne prenant pas d'élèves en cours d'année et surtout des élèves turbulents. Le directeur, qui avait connaissance du dossier quelque peu inhabituel des enfants conseilla au couple de leur faire passer un tests de QI.

Les jumeaux avaient obtenu des résultats, très largement au-dessus de la moyenne, ce qui ravirent les deux parents. Le fait que leurs enfants soient surdoués expliquait, à leur yeux, leurs comportements un peu divergents face à la norme. Et ils ne manquèrent pas de l'expliquer à leurs amis. Ils étaient fiers de leurs enfants, et oubliaient un peu vite ce qu'ils pouvaient faire ou dire. Malheureusement, c'était le calme avant la tempête.

_**San Francisco:**_

J'avais décidé de nager ce matin, encore une nuit remplie de cauchemars. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre, j'ai une belle vie mais parfois, le passé revient et malgré mes séances d'EMDR, je n'arrive pas à chasser ces cauchemars.

Au début j'étais sceptique avec ce qui pourrait être traduit par une désensibilisation et un retraitement par les mouvements oculaires. C'est une sorte d'hypnose où le traumatisme est retravaillé plusieurs fois afin de remplacer le souvenir, les odeurs, les sons et ce qui lui sont associés par une pensée positive afin de ne plus revivre le traumatisme.

Je continuais de laisser mon esprit vagabonder en nageant, ma vie était calme, je peux dire avec certitude que j'avais été un élève studieux et ambitieux. Je voulais allier mes deux envies, celle de servir mon pays et celle de sauver mon prochain. J'avais donc décidé de m'engager dans l'U.S. Air Force. À Dover dans l'état du Delaware, se trouvait l'_Air Force Base _où je pourrais rejoindre _l'Armed Forces Medical Examiner __System__. _J'étais persuadé d'avoir trouvé ma voie et d'en ressortir accompli. Je ne me suis pas vraiment trompé, j'ai appris beaucoup de choses et j'ai pu gravir les échelons.

Au début, on a tendance à minimiser l'impact des déploiements sur le terrain, puis à force de devoir réparer des blessures de guerre, faire la lumière en enquêtant sur les morts des soldats afin de pouvoir les rendre à leur famille, l'esprit, aussi fort soit-il commence à flancher. Et un jour, j'ai atteint le point de non retour. J'avais examiné un cas de violences sexuelles, ce n'est pas systématique mais il ne faut pas se leurrer, ça existe. On est loin de notre pays… parfois les soldats se croient tous permis et c'est la loi du plus fort… Je terminais de rédiger mes conclusions sur la victime, j'étais satisfait parce que j'étais persuadé que le dossier était en béton et qu'elle aurait gain de cause. - Je nageais de plus en plus vite, pour évacuer la rage qui remontait en même temps que la bile le long de ma trachée. - Quand j'ai appris l'issue de l'affaire… Les soldats qui avaient abusé de leur collègue, n'avaient même pas été inquiétés. On avait fait taire l'affaire parce que l'un deux était le fils du Colonel responsable de la mission et qu'il avait une grande influence au département de la Défense.

Cette jeune fille qui avait des rêves et qui avait choisi d'être « utile », s'est suicidée en rentrant au pays. Elle n'avait pas supporté d'être réduite au silence.

Une fois rentré, j'ai démissionné et je suis redevenu un civil. On a voulu m'en dissuader parce que j'avais atteint un bon grade et que d'après les bruits de couloirs, on allait me remettre une médaille. Je n'en avais rien à faire, depuis mon retour, je n'étais que haine et rage. J'avais été suivi par des psychiatres qui me disaient que c'était des symptômes courants pour ceux qui revenaient du front et que j'avais vécu des choses traumatisantes. Ce sont des conneries, ce qui m'avait traumatisé, mise à part ces corps déchiquetés, c'était la nature humaine.

Je sortis de la piscine, en me séchant, j'aperçus par une des baies vitrées du salon, ma sœur qui se trémoussait en riant aux éclats face à un Jasper qui la regardait avec amour. Heureusement que ma famille était là, après… cet épisode, j'ai fait le mort pendant une année et demie, ils ont été patient et ils n'ont pas posé de questions, du moins je crois qu'Alice aurait voulu mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Je secouais la tête pour chasser tout ça, ma nouvelle vie était ici et j'étais, la plupart du temps, heureux.

C'est en souriant que je rentrais à la maison. Je fis mine de couvrir mes yeux avec la main:

— Arrrrg vision d'horreur, dîtes moi que vous êtes habillés par pitié!

Ma sœur me lança un torchon à la figure en me tirant puérilement la langue.

— N'importe quoi, je montrais à Jazz la nouvelle chorégraphie pour le prochain défilé.

J'embrassais ma sœur sur le sommet de la tête et fit une accolade à Jasper. Je m'assis sur un des tabourets de la cuisine en piquant un toast dans l'assiette d'Alice.

— … ous …vez quoi de prévu au…nourd'houi. Dis-je en mâchouillant ma tartine

— On comprend rien à ce que tu dis Ed! Si tu veux communiquer, fais le mais intelligiblement sans avoir un truc dans la bouche Fit ma sœur exaspérée.

— V.o.u.s. a.v.e.z. q.u.o.i. d.e. p.r.é.v.u. a.u.j.o.u.r.d.'.h.u.i. Articulais-je en détachant chaque lettre.

Jasper ne se retint pas de rire, ce qui lui valut un regard menaçant d'Alice, accompagné d'un « pas de sexe si tu continues » et soudainement je regrettais de savoir lire sur les lèvres.

Je finissais mon jus d'orange, « bon je dois filer sous la douche, j'ai un nouveau cadavre tout chaud… ou froid – je rigolais mentalement de ma blague - qui m'attend ».

Je m'habillais ensuite d'un costume noir, d'une cravate assortie, Alice m'avait dit que ça me donnait un air de Men In Black et j'enfilais une paire de Converse. Je me regardais dans le miroir pour essayer de dompter mes cheveux, voyant que c'était peine perdue, je redescendais en sifflotant.

Les deux n'avaient pratiquement pas bougé, je leur fis un signe de la main en leur souhaitant une bonne journée.

_In too Deep de Sum 41 _résonna dans ma voiture. Je m'arrêtais prendre un café à emporter pour ensuite prendre la route vers Alameda.

J'arrivais devant un restaurant, le _Mountain Mike's Pizza._ Je connaissais l'établissement parce qu'ils servaient une très bonne pizza pepperoni.

Je passais la rubalise délimitant la scène de crime. Je parcourais des yeux la scène, les tables du restaurant n'étaient pas toutes dressées, il devait y avoir des employés qui déjeunaient et d'autres qui s'occupaient de la mise en place. Le service commençait à 11.00 d'après les horaires inscrits sur la porte. D'un côté de la pièce se trouvait un balai avec une serpillière, ce qui affirmait ma théorie qu'ils étaient en train de préparer le restaurant. Des agents de la scientifique s'occupait de prendre des photos et des prélèvements. Je regardais plus loin, à une table se trouvait mon cadavre, je fus coupé dans mon analyse visuelle par une jeune femme en pleurs.

— Monsieur, pouvez-vous faire vite, je dois encore gérer la fermeture du restaurant, les employés… Elle éclata en sanglots avant de continuer. Voilà, je suis arrivée ici vers 9.30 comme tous les jours, Mike faisait l'ouverture. Il avait son petit rituel de déterminer les recettes du jour et de lancer des petits défis aux employés pour les encourager à être employé du mois…

— Madame, vous devez…

Elle me coupa dans ma phrase, secouant la tête comme pour chasser les images, elle continua son monologue.

— Vous savez, mon Mike, c'est un bon gérant, il n'a pas trop aimé que le restaurant familiale soit racheté par une franchise… mais c'était le mieux à faire… - Je lui tendis un mouchoir – Elle le prit, se moucha et continua, je … je ne sais pas comment je vais faire sans mon Mike.

Je l'incitais à s'asseoir, la voir debout me faisait de la peine.

J'essayais tant bien que mal d'écouter son récit entrecoupé par ses sanglots quand je reconnu deux silhouettes passant la porte. La première, la plus imposante était celle de mon frère et l'autre… c'était l'Agent Swan qui au vu des éclairs que lançaient ses yeux n'était pas franchement ravie de me voir. Emmett quand à lui retenait un rire tonitruant. L'agent Swan était suivie de Rosalie qui leva un sourcil amusé dans ma direction. Les agents montraient leur badge pour accéder à la scène, l'employée du restaurant assise à mes côtés avait cessé de pleurer. Son regard passait des agents à moi dans la plus grande des confusions avant d'être saisie d'une révélation.

— Je… je … je suis désolée, un des policiers m'a dit qu'un agent allait m'interroger et… et dans la précipitation, habillé comme ça, je vous ai pris pour cet agent… Bégaya-t-elle, elle se leva et partie à toute vitesse.

Je fis un sourire désolé aux nouveaux arrivants, l'agent Swan n'avait pas décroché un mot et elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure signe qu'elle se retenait vraisemblablement de me dire quelque chose. Emmett quand à lui me fit des grandes tapes dans le dos « Bah alors, fallait le dire Eddynouchet que tu rêvais d'être comme ton grand frère ». Rosalie le frappa doucement sur la nuque pour l'intimer de ne pas en rajouter. Je me raclais la gorge.

— Et bien … hum… écoutez agent Swan, c'est un malentendu, je m'apprêtais à commencer mon expertise quand cette femme m'a interrompu pour me parler. Dis-je pour être sûr de clarifier la situation.

— Au moins, vous avez pu noter quelque chose? Me dit-elle en éludant complètement

— Euuh… Le restaurant familial a été racheté par une franchise. Apparemment « Mike » était un bon gérant et les employés l'aimaient bien - Je montrais ma mallette – Bien je vais aller voir le corps pour vous donner des informations utiles! Je m'éclipsais pour aller enfiler ma tenue.

_**Pdv Bella:**_

Je le regardais partir maladroitement vers un endroit en retrait pour se changer. En arrivant sur la scène de crime ce matin, je m'attendais tout sauf à trouver le Docteur Edward Cullen en mauvaise posture avec un témoin. Pour être tout à fait franche, ni McCarty, ni Rosalie, ni moi n'avions voulu interrompre ce moment cocasse. C'est vrai qu'avec son costume noir, il ressemblait à un des nôtres.

Je l'observais de loin commencer son rituel. Il tournait autour du corps de Mike Newton, notre victime. Je me rapprochais un peu plus pour entendre ce qu'il disait.

— Voici Mike Newton, gérant de l'établissement, selon les témoignages il serait mort aux alentours de 9.30… homme caucasien, une trentaine d'années… Il regarda l'homme. Présence de petites tâches brunes sur le corps… Il passa ses doigts sur le ventre de la victime puis murmura un « hum hum intéressant ».

J'allais le questionner quand il reprit la parole.

— Sueurs, vomissures qui oscillent entre le verdâtre et le jaunâtre, il fit le tour du corps, ah et aussi sanguinolentes! Il nous regarda puis dit « aller c'est facile là… personne ne devine? ». Il retourna le corps, une odeur nauséabonde apparut subitement.

Je me cachais le nez comme je pus, cette odeur était répugnante.

— Ah… Diarrhée aiguë. Il remit le corps face à nous comme si de rien n'était. Alors on a un ou une gagnante du « qui va deviner la mort »?

En regardant McCarty pour avoir un peu de soutien, je vis presque les rouages se mettre en marche dans son cerveau, je soufflais d'exaspération, franchement qui fait ce genre de jeu.

— Empoisonnement. Répondis-je.

— Ding ding ding, voilà notre championne! Souriait Cullen Vous avez gagné une autopsie avec moi ce soir!

McCarty pouffa et j'entendis un « j'ai bien fait de ne pas trouver ». Pour ma part j'avais autre chose en tête.

— On sait qui a préparé sa nourriture? Est-ce que d'autres personnes en ont elles mangé? A-t-il mangé quelque chose de plus?

— Les prélèvements ont été fait. Je pourrais vous en dire plus lors de l'autopsie ce soir…

— Hum… McCarty et moi nous allons interroger les témoins et vous… je balayais la scène de crime de la main, vous faites ce que vous avez à faire… vos prélèvements, photographies… et autre… chose. Brédouillais-je.

Je tournais les talons en direction de notre première témoin, n'étant pas assez loin je pus entendre le Docteur Cullen dire « A ce soir Agent Swan ! »

— McCarty, tu fais une seule remarque et je demande à changer de binôme. Dis-je énervée. - Pourquoi il devait toujours faire quelque chose de … bizarre ce Cullen -.

— Belly Belly Belly, tu n'aimes pas ce rendez-vous galant?

Je lui tapais l'épaule du poing et grimaçais en me rendant compte que je mettais plus ridiculisée qu'autre chose. Il ria et c'est ainsi qu'on rejoingnit la témoin. On montra nos plaques avant, pour être sûr de ne pas créer de nouveaux un malentendu.

— Bonjour Madame, je voudrais vous poser quelques questions au sujet de Mike Newton.

Elle éclata en sanglot, McCarty lui tendit un mouchoir qu'elle prit.

— Mon… Mike… nous étions… nous étions mariés depuis douze ans… il m'avait fait sa demande après le lycée… Elle sanglota de nouveau.

— Prenez votre temps Madame Newton - McCarty va lui chercher un verre d'eau s'il te plaît – Je me raclais la gorge en attendant le retour d'Emmett, une fois revenu je poursuivais, je sais que c'est un moment difficile pour vous, mais est-ce que vous pouvez nous raconter votre matinée.

Elle inspira pour se donner du courage.

— Comme tous les matins, Mike vient plus tôt, il aide les employés à faire le ménage et il les encourage pour qu'ils puissent s'épanouir. Comme mon mari aime bien manger, il fait souvent des pauses grignotages et ensuite ils déjeunent tous ensemble avant l'ouverture. Mais ce matin, Chelsea, une de nos employées m'a appelé en me disant de venir parce que tout d'un coup lors du repas, Mike ne se sentait pas très bien. Elle marqua une courte pause en buvant un peu d'eau.

— Quand… quand je suis arrivée, il se plaignait de maux de ventre, il transpirait beaucoup… Gianna, une autre de nos employées m'a dit qu'il se plaignait d'avoir la gorge sèche malgré le fait qu'il buvait en grande quantité. Et puis d'un coup… il a commencé à délirer, il disait toutes sortes de chose qui n'avaient pas de sens… Puis… sa voix chancela et elle éclata en sanglots.

McCarty la rassura en lui disant qu'on avait notre temps et qu'on irait à son rythme. Elle reprit un peu contenance en maintenant qu'elle pouvait continuer son témoignage.

— Puis d'un coup il s'est mit à vomir violemment, puis il a eu des spasmes et il s'est écroulé sur la table… c'était… oh mon dieu… c'était horrible sanglota-t-elle.

— Est-ce que votre mari avait des ennemis, des dettes ou… je ne sais pas des problèmes qui vous viennent en tête? J'avais jugé qu'on avait assez d'éléments pour comprendre que c'était un empoisonnement.

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes.

— Non, non pas que je sache, Mike est apprécié dans le quartier, on a rien à se reprocher vous savez, on est peut-être un couple modeste mais on est honnêtes.

— Oui bien sûre, Madame Newton, on vous a assez importunée. Merci beaucoup d'avoir répondu à nos questions et nous sommes désolés de vous avoir fait revivre… ces moments.

On salua la veuve avant de se diriger vers les deux autres témoins, Chelsea et Gianna. Toutes les deux nous confirmèrent se qu'avait dit Madame Newton. Elles avaient même rajouté qu'il était un « patron extraordinaire et que tous les employés l'appréciaient ».

— C'est quand même bizarre ce patron sans problème qui s'écroule au milieu du déjeuner… Ajouta McCarty une fois dans le SUV.

— Ouaip, puis un seul homme, un empoisonnement rapide, sans que les autres employés ne soient intoxiqués? Il était clairement la cible de quelqu'un et il va falloir savoir de qui. Tu as demandé les bandes vidéos de la caméra?

— Oui Belly Belly, je vais les apporter à Yorkie pour les analyser. Je me demande quand même pourquoi on nous refile de plus en plus les délits en ce moment? Me fit-il, il avait l'air préoccupé.

— Je sais pas trop, Eleazar dit que la SFPD est débordée et malgré leur nombreux postes de police, ils n'arrivent pas à couvrir toutes les affaires. Du coup ils nous en refile pour alléger.

— Et tu connais les bruits qui courent, paraît qu'il y a un manque cruel de coordination entre les différents services, puis avec les omissions de preuves et les pièces à convictions qu'ils égarent… C'est sûr que si j'étais eux je partagerais les tâches. Puis avoue le Swan, les Feds c'est les meilleurs. Ricanna-t-il en remettant ses Ray Ban joueur.

Je riais, les « Feds » ou les fédéraux, n'était pas les meilleurs mais en tout cas, on négligeait pas nos témoins. Si le SFPD n'arrivait pas à sortir la tête de l'eau… ça craignait.

La journée était passée en un éclair, après l'affaire du gérant de la pizzeria, nous étions rentrés au bureau pour continuer nos rapports et paperasseries habituels. On avait vu les bandes vidéos avec Yorkie, apparemment Newton avait reçu un livreur dans la salle arrière. On voyait à l'écran qu'il s'était fait livrer des Donuts.

La fin d'après-midi approchait, j'avais rendez-vous à la maison pour voir Angie. Elle m'avait téléphoné pour que l'on puisse « se faire un repas entre filles », ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait du nouveau sur Fanning.

Avant d'arriver à la maison je m'arrêtais dans un café pour prendre des gâteaux et des boissons pour Angie et moi. J'attendais en écoutant _Hello d'Adèle _confortablement assise dans mon canapé.Après avoir écouté la moitié de l'album d'Adèle, Angie sonna à la porte. Elle s'appuya contre le comptoir de la cuisine pendant que je sortais les gâteaux et préparais les boissons achetées.

— Bella, j'ai réuni ce qu'on avait jusque là. Dit-elle frénétiquement.

Je l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé pour être plus à l'aise. Elle piqua dans les gâteaux en soupirant d'aise avant de commencer.

— Arrg je vais devenir énoooorme à force de grignoter toutes ces gourmandises. Fit-elle joyeuse en reprenant des gâteaux. Elle s'essuya les mains avant de sortir un gros dossier de son sac.

Je la questionnais du regard en portant ma tasse à mes lèvres.

— Voilà tout ce que l'on a pu réunir, accroche toi bien, ça va être croustillant!

Je pris des mains la première fiche, c'était sur le directeur de _Find Your Candy. _J'écarquillais les yeux.

— Alors, t'as vu c'est pas un petit morceau qu'on a là!

Je continuais ma lecture en feuilletant le reste du dossier, j'étais sidérée par la tournure que prenais cette histoire. Je pris une longue inspiration avant de prendre la parole.

— Tu veux dire, que depuis tout ce temps, le site n'a jamais pu être fermé?

— Hin Hin… Les poursuites ont toutes été classées sans suites, parfois, même pas commencées…

— Pourtant tu as vu comme moi les plaintes de ces mineures? M'énervais-je

— Oui oui… j'ai essayé de contacter les anciennes escort, celles qui étaient mineures à l'époque des faits et les autres, tiens toi bien, elles ont toutes sans exception retiré leur plaintes. Quelques unes sont carrément revenues sur leur témoignage, et les autres qui ont pu me parler m'ont dit qu'elles avaient eu une compensation financière contre leur silence et m'ont bien fait comprendre de ne pas les recontacter. Que cette « page de leur vie » était tournée. Malgré la frénésie dont elle faisait preuve pour m'expliquer tout ça, je voyais bien qu'Angie avait le même sentiment désabusé que moi.

Elle reprit la parole en me montrant le dossier du directeur du site.

— Et lui, c'est le pompon, je ne comprends pas comment il a pu s'en sortir.

— Ce genre de site, c'est très compliqué de les poursuivre, généralement, ils ont une bande d'avocats très calés… Je repris après avoir réfléchi, de plus, ils sont très hypocrites, même si ils nient le fait qu'il s'agit de prostitution et interdisent les discussions liées à une tarification sur leur plateforme… alors qu'ils savent très bien ce qu'il se passe hors-ligne.

— C'est vrai que l'inscription se fait comme un site de rencontre classique… enfin j'ai vu qu'ils demandaient le sexe, l'âge, des photos et la profession… rien qui sort de l'ordinaire. Confirma Angie. Elle fronça les sourcils, signe d'un conflit intérieur certain. J'ai souligné quelque chose en revanche, même si on ne parle pas de transactions, on peut faire des « cadeaux virtuels » pour briser la glace. Ainsi tu peux stocker des crédits sur ton compte à utiliser, un peu comme ces jeux virtuels.

Je la regardais en lui intimant de poursuivre, j'étais très intéressée par ce détail qui pourrait nous servir.

— J'ai vu sur certains profil, il y a une icône en forme de sucette. - Je roulais des yeux, c'était d'un cliché – Je me suis renseignée, c'est comme une codification, plutôt enfantine pour te notifier que ce profil est « un gros lot », une promesse de gain en somme. Finit-elle écoeurée.

Je balayais de la main un endroit invisible dans la pièce,

— Tout ça, c'est ni plus ni moins de la « prostitution déguisée » Angie, ce genre de site profite de la misère économique d'étudiantes, enveloppe tout ça dans un beau papier-cadeau du genre, « ce soir vous serez la princesse de votre vie, qui n'a jamais rêvé d'être gâtée ? », et ces filles en manquent d'argent, ou en rupture familiale, voient seulement le haut de l'iceberg, c'est à dire ce faire des milliers de dollars en une soirée. Et en calculant, elles savent qu'elles peuvent parfois même rembourser leur frais de scolarité intégralement en quelques mois. Même si, il y en a qui préfère arrêter leur études pour se consacrer qu'à cette activité, je savais qu'il y avait tout de mêmes une infime partie qui aimait ça.

Angie me montra une coupure de journal, on y voyait le créateur du site, je pus y lire ce qu'il avait à dire sur le sujet: « _Nous ne faisons rien d'autres que de mettre en relation des gens qui n'ont pas peur d'être honnêtes et d'énoncer ce qu'ils désirent sans faux semblants. __Il s'agit bien de relations romantiques entre deux personnes qui posent leur conditions, nous n'avons pas à faire la police et à contrôler la façon dont les gens conçoivent leur relations _». Je serrais les poings en continuant ma lecture. « _Les femmes cherchent des hommes puissants, intelligents et brillants. __Nous répondons simplement à l__a demande de ces femmes qui recherchent de l'attention, des beaux bijoux et une vie de luxe__, en les__ mettant en lien __avec__ leur prince charmant, des hommes d'expériences, aisés qui eux, cherchent surtout de la compagnie, c'est l'incarnation moderne de Cendrillon, la libération féminine voilà tout_ ».

Je posais sévèrement le journal, j'étais en colère et sidérée par ses propos. Angie posa la main sur mon épaule pour me calmer.

— Je pense comme toi ma Belle, mais on va trouver un moyen, cette fois-ci, la mort de cette gamine a relancé les dés et grâce à ton enquête j'espère que ça pourra servir d'exemple et que ce genre de site n'ait plus lieu d'être.

Je regardais ma montre, il était maintenant 19.45, Angie qui avait regardé aussi, se leva.

— Je dois y aller, Ben m'attend. Je te laisse le dossier si tu veux le peaufiner. Elle me fit une accolade amicale.

— Bye Angie, merci… pour ça lui dis-je en montrant le dossier. Je crois que ça va m'aider à y voir plus clair et je vais regarder ça de plus près pour essayer de voir si je peux le relier à mon enquête. Je dois moi aussi sortir.

— Oh? Un rendez-vous, petite cachottière je ne pensais pas que tu voulais passer du bon temps. Sourit-elle conspiratrice.

— Oula, oula non non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je dois aller à l'institut médico-légal.

— Je… je ne te savais pas si désespérée… Bella… nécrophile… Quand même tu abuses… Fit-elle avec une moue dégoûtée.

J'écarquillais les yeux en la poussant gentiment de l'épaule.

— Arrrrg Angie t'es pas croyable, je chassais les images dans ma tête. Erg c'est dégoûtant. Fis-je la tête déconfite.

Angie rigolait toujours de sa blague.

— Mais peut-être que le médecin légiste est beau? Dit-elle innocemment.

— Hein? Non pas du tout… pas mon genre. Eludais-je.

Si mon nez avait pu s'allonger, je pense qu'il serait aussi grand que le Golden Gate Bridge. Angie ne dit rien même si je voyais bien à la lueur dans ses yeux qu'elle ne « laisserait pas tomber » facilement ce sujet là. A croire que mes amies avaient lancé un collectif « il faut sauver l'agent Swan avant que le célibat ne la tue ». Une fois qu'elle était partie, je rangeais un peu le bazar sur la table, j'allais dans mon bureau placer le dossier dans mon coffre. Ce n'était pas la peine de laisser traîner ça.

Je me dirigeais vers ma Mini en fumant une cigarette. Une fois dans ma voiture, j'enregistrais l'adresse du bureau du coroner du Comté d'Alameda. C'était pas loin à Oakland mais je n'avais pas le trajet en tête. Je m'engouffrais dans la circulation, _Perfect de Simple Plan _en fond sonore.

Une demi heure plus tard j'arrivais à destination. La nuit était tombée entre temps. Je montrais ma plaque à l'entrée et allais garer ma voiture. Je frissonnais en sortant, j'aurais du mettre une veste plus chaude que mon bomber, ou peut-être un pull sur mon t shirt noir.

Je me dirigeais vers le bureau du Docteur Cullen, il y avait de grandes bibliothèques tout le long d'un mur, avec une petite échelle pour accéder aux étages les plus hauts, un squelette avec un nœud papillon trônait sur le côté du bureau. Vers la droite se trouvait la salle d'autopsie moderne. Je rentrais en frappant pour signaler ma présence. Après avoir entendu un « Entrez c'est ouvert » , je pénétrais dans la salle. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à être saisie par une odeur de … de plats asiatiques!?

Je vis passer le Docteur Cullen qui roulait sur son fauteuil.

— Venez, j'ai préparé la table, j'ai pensé que vous auriez faim alors j'ai commandé chinois, ça vous convient ? Fit-il en me montrant la table qui ressemblait plus à un buffet fumant.

Je restais un instant interdite devant ce spectacle.

— Euh non merci, je n'ai pas vraiment faim.

Il picora dans ce qui semblait être du bœuf aux oignons avec des nouilles sautées quand mon ventre émit un gargouillis sonore.

— Pas vraiment faim ? Dit-il en levant un sourcil espiègle.

Je bredouillais quelque chose d'inintelligible en insultant mentalement mon ventre.

— Venez manger un bout, on aura tout le temps pour le compte rendu de l'autopsie, je vous ai épargné l'ouverture du corps!

C'est vrai que ce n'était pas la première ni la dernière ouverture de corps que je faisais mais comment dire, je n'étais pas une grande fan des viscères exposées au grand jour. Puis l'odeur qui accompagnait généralement l'ouverture… j'étais contente d'échapper à ça aujourd'hui. Je me servais un peu de canard laqué et de poulet croustillant avec du riz. Je devais reconnaître qu'il avait de bons goûts en matière de cuisine. J'émis un gémissement de satisfaction. Il se racla la gorge, je décidais d'engager la conversation pour ne pas laisser un silence gênant s'installer.

— Vous n'êtes pas de Frisco n'est-ce pas? Enfin je ne connais pas tout le monde, mais à force, on finit par voir des visages familiers, surtout en tant que médecin légiste, il n'y en a pas non plus des centaines.

Il fit un sourire qui pour la première fois n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

— Mes parents sont originaires respectivement de Seattle et de Chicago. J'ai pas mal voyagé pendant mon cursus scolaire, mon dernier travail était près de Philadelphie.

— Philly… Vous êtes partis là-bas sur les traces de votre idole Rocky Balboa? Répondis-je amusée.

Cette fois-ci il éclata d'un rire franc.

— Non non, je suis plutôt Indiana Jones que Rocky… Et vous?

— Je dirais que je préfère Lara Croft…

Il ria de plus belle,

— Excusez-moi ma question était mal posée, d'où venez-vous?

— Aaaah… hum je suis née à Phoenix dans l'Arizona, après Yale et Harvard, je suis allée à Quantico puis me voici à Frisco depuis un moment déjà.

— La Ivy League hein… Fit-il admiratif. Et vos parents?

Je piochais dans les plats devant moi avant de répondre.

— Ma mère est restée à Phoenix avec mon beau-père qui est un joueur de Baseball. Et mon père était shériff dans une petite ville.

Si il tiltait sur l'utilisation du passé pour mon père, il ne fit aucune remarque et je le remerciais intérieurement pour ça, pas que ce soit un sujet tabou ou un traumatisme, mon père était mort en poursuivant un dealer. Ils s'étaient engagés dans une course poursuite qui avait terminé dans un virage en haut d'une falaise. Mon père et le dealer étaient morts tous les deux. J'étais petite et puis je n'avais jamais vraiment vécu avec lui , mes parents avaient divorcés avant ma naissance.

Le Docteur Cullen se leva et s'étira avant d'aller à son bureau prendre ce que je supposais être le rapport de l'autopsie. Je m'essuyais la bouche avant de le suivre.

— Si je vous dis Madame Bovary… Fit-il énigmatique.

— Flaubert? bredouillais-je. Ne voyant pas très bien où il voulait en venir.

— Mais encore… Dit-il en me regardant plus intensément.

Je farfouillais dans ma mémoire essayant de ne pas me laisser distraire par ses beaux iris d'un vert profond. Un sourire illumina mon visage en me souvenant qu'il avait parlé d'empoisonnement ce matin.

— Arsenic?

Je savais que l'arsenic avait été utilisé dans l'histoire pendant très longtemps. La famille Borgia avait utilisé cet ingrédient pour leur poison la cantarelle, mais aussi de la « poudre de succession » qui, lors de l'affaire des poisons à la cour du Roi-Soleil, servait à éliminer maris et parents pour toucher un héritage.

— Bravo je n'en espérais pas moins pour quelqu'un diplômé de deux des écoles de la Ivy League! Fit-il joueur.

Je souriais malgré moi, je commençais à apprécier ces petits jeux que je trouvais enfantins et inappropriés ce matin.

Il reprit sérieusement en se raclant la gorge.

— A l'autopsie, j'ai pu retrouver une rougeur diffuse avec tuméfaction de tout le tube digestif, la muqueuse gastrique présentait des zones de congestion très intense et était recouverte d'un mucus épais sanguinolent. Il y avait aussi des signes de déshydratation intense. En plus des constatations effectuées lors de la levée du corps. Il marqua une pause pour énumérer les signes: vomissements, diarrhées, apparition de petites tâches brunes sur tout le corps… et avec les témoignages récoltés sur la scène, cela confirme l'empoisonnement. C'était un homme en surpoids et d'après l'examen du corps, ses organes étaient fragilisés à cause de son taux de sucre et de gras excessivement élevés. Il ne souffrait d'aucune maladie qui pourrait déclencher une telle prise de poids, comme un dysfonctionnement de la thyroïde ou du diabète… Je pense qu'il était simplement un homme qui aimait manger et qui n'avait pas de limitation vis à vis de ça.

Je réfléchissais avant de demander:

— Vous savez où se trouvait l'arsenic?

— Vraisemblablement -il tourna quelques pages - d'après les prélèvements, ça serait dans des donuts.

Une lumière s'alluma dans mon esprit, donc les donuts qu'il s'était fait livrer étaient empoisonnés? Ou quelqu'un les avait empoisonné par la suite? Je devais demander demain à Yorkie d'analyser les caméras extérieures et de contacter l'entreprise des donuts pour savoir qui avait fait la livraison.

— Hum, merci… pour le rapport et le dîner… C'était très bon. Dis-je en souriant.

— La porte est toujours ouverte si vous voulez d'Alfred et moi comme compagnie. Répondit-il avec son sourire en coin. Je ne sais pas si c'était la soirée, la fatigue ou autre chose, mais tout d'un coup je ne le trouvais pas si mal ce sourire.

— Alfred? Questionnais-je en regardant autour de moi

— Bin oui Agent Swan je vous présente Alfred, fit-il,avec le plus grand sérieux, en me désignant le squelette portant un nœud papillon.

— Ah… Euh… et bien enchantée Alfred. Répondis-je confuse.

— Voyons Agent Swan, vous ne connaissez pas Batman?! Je suis déçu c'est un classique! On ne peut pas faire partie de la Ivy League et connaître les DC Comics…

— Hey! fis-je offusquée, pour ma défense, je suis plutôt Marvel! Et puis quand quelqu'un vous parle « d'un Alfred » vous ne pensez pas directement à Batman. A moins que vous soyez un peu geek sur les bords…

— Arg touché s'exlama-t-il la main sur le cœur. J'ai grandi avec Emmett alors tout ce qui se rapproche de près ou de loin aux super héros et super vilains… Enfin passez une bonne soirée Agent Swan, Alfred sera content de vous revoir à l'occasion.

Je sortais de son bureau, je repensais à la soirée, je n'avais pas imaginé finir ma journée comme ça, j'avais pu découvrir un peu le Docteur Cullen. Je me remémorais ce que m'avait dit Rose, qu'il n'était pas « seulement un play-boy » et je dois reconnaître que la nouvelle facette que j'avais pu voir ce soir me plaisait bien. Je repris la route en direction de ma maison, la chanson de _Billie Eilish – everything I wanted _ allait m'accompagner pour le retour.

Je fis un bilan de la journée en me douchant. Newton, n'était peut-être pas une « personne sans problème ». Angie avait donné du grain à moudre à mon cerveau, elle avait raison sur un point, la mort d'Irina Grace allait mettre sous le feux des projecteurs les sites sordides de rencontres entre Sugar Daddies/Babies. Puis je repensais au directeur du site, sa « transparence » cachait vraisemblablement quelque chose et puis Fanning était elle impliquée ou est ce qu'elle était simplement qu'un bouc émissaire? Et surtout qui était le directeur du site, Caïus Volturi. C'est sur ces interrogations que je m'endormis.

* * *

Ah oui je dois aussi vous dire qu'il y a des morceaux de musique un peu partout, j'aime beaucoup la musique donc je trouvais ça logique de partager aussi ça ^^ heureusement pour vous, vous n'avez pas à les écouter si vous n'aimez pas.

Promis pour le prochain, j'essaierais d'être dans les temps ! Prenez soin de vous.


	7. Chapitre 6

Bonjour, bonjour!

Je suis presque dans les temps! J'espère que vous allez bien et que le chapitre vous plaira :)

Comme toujours, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas , Merci S.Meyer pour la bible de personnages!

Pour le chapitre suivant, je vais faire de mon mieux pour tenir la distance xD, j'ai un peu de mal à concilier vie réelle, trucs d'humains et l'écriture mais si je prends du retard, je vous tiendrais informées !

Merci de me lire, d'être intéressée par ce que j'écris et de me le faire savoir Pour les petites nouvelles si y'en a ? Bienvenue à bord!

Je réponds normalement à tout le monde donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bye prenez soin de vous et à la semaine prochaine si tout va bien!

* * *

**_Chapitre 6:_**

**_San Francisco:_**

Rosalie et Leah se tenaient les côtes à force de rire. Comment j'en étais arrivée là? Ce matin, je m'étais levée, certes chamboulée, mais la journée commençait plutôt bien. Je suis allée au bureau tout à fait normalement, puis, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, alors que Rosalie, Leah et moi étions dans la salle de pause, elles ont trouvé que de raconter leurs rêves de la nuit passée étaient une excellente idée. C'est là qu'on en revient à leur éclats de rire.

— Attends… att… ends… tu… tu veux dire… Tenta de dire Leah mais visiblement trop occupée à rire elle ne put finir sa phrase.

Rosalie, quant à elle, se retenait au comptoir pour ne pas s'écrouler. Elle finit par s'essuyer les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux avant de reprendre légèrement plus sérieuse.

— Si je résume bien Bella, ton dernier rêve était un rêve érotique avec Edward mais vous avez été interrompu par des « milliers » de squelettes en plastique portant des nœuds papillon, dansant autour de vous? Son fou rire reprit de plus belle, emportant Leah qui venait à peine de se calmer.

— Très bien, dit le encore plus fort Rosalie, je suis sûre que tout l'open space n'a pas encore entendu. Dis-je vexée comme un pou

J'étais vexée de leur avoir raconté ce rêve qui n'avait pas de sens, agacée par leur moquerie et par dessus tout énervée que le Docteur Cullen puisse avoir ce genre de place dans mes rêves. Bon je suis de mauvaise foi, les rêves ne se contrôlent pas mais je ne sais pas ça aurait pu être n'importe qui d'autre, c'est pas les acteurs qui manquent pourtant. Et une infime partie de moi était frustrée de ne pas savoir la fin du rêve…

« Alors tu es sorti voir un peu des vivants…? Attends nous en salle de conférence! », Curieuses et intriguées par le rire tonitruant de McCarty, nous passâmes la tête par la porte. Une crinière reconnaissable entre toutes, passait la porte de la salle de conférence, « quand on parle du loup… » commença Rose, ce qui provoqua un fou rire chez les filles. McCarty qui nous avait rejoint, les regarda comme si on lui avait dit que Hulk était en fait un têtard de l'espace avant de poursuivre « J'ai raté un épisode? » demanda-t-il étonné. Puis jouant avec ces sourcils amusé, il me lança un « je vois que le rendez-vous s'est bien passé, il ne peut plus se passer de toi! ». Exaspérée et sans lui répondre, j'entrais dans la salle de conférence, abandonnant les filles qui partirent je ne sais où en blaguant.

Cullen de dos, regardait par la fenêtre. Je détaillais sa tenue qui était plus négligée que d'habitude. Quand il se retourna, il avait l'air d'avoir passé une nuit blanche. Il nous fit un petit sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux. Des flashs de mon rêve me revenait. Décidément mon esprit ne voulait pas me laisser tranquille ce matin, j'avais besoin de café, voilà c'était ça la solution. Je devais manquer cruellement de caféine, donc mon cerveau réagissait en faisant n'importe quoi avec n'importe qui!

Satisfaite de mon raisonnement, je pus prendre la parole.

— Bonjour Docteur, que nous vaut votre visite? - parce que le plaisir de la visite n'était pas là… enfin pas encore - dit ma traîtresse de conscience qui avait elle aussi besoin de caféine.

McCarty revint avec des boissons chaudes. « Alléluia! » Criais-je intérieurement en descendant la tasse d'une traite. Je pouvais enfin me concentrer sur ce que que racontait le Docteur Cullen, qui me regardait d'un air ahuri après que j'ai avalé mon précieux café comme un shot de vodka. Il reprit après une courte pause.

— Comme je l'ai expliqué à Emmett en arrivant, je voulais partager avec vous deux informations que j'ai jugé utiles pour l'enquête. Il s'arrêta un instant pour prendre une gorgée de son thé. J'avais remarqué une chose sur le corps d'Irina Grace, un petit tatouage en forme d'allumette en feu à l'intérieur du poignet. Il accompagna ses dires en nous montrant une photo du dit tatouage.

Nous acquiesçâmes de concert avec McCarty, curieux de savoir où allait nous mener cette conversation. Il reprit en nous montrant un deuxième cliché, on y voyait un tatouage similaire.

— Et ça, c'est celui que j'ai pu trouver sur l'épaule de Mike Newton…

Je fronçais les sourcils, ce n'était pas un modèle des plus courant, une étoile, un signe infini… ça c'était le genre de motif répandu.

— Est-ce que les tatouages sont récents? McCarty avait été plus rapide que moi pour poser cette question.

— Apparemment, cette marque a été faite pour les deux cas, avant leur mort.

Je réfléchissais, soit nous avons deux membres d'une secte ou d'un clan qui a pour signe distinctif ce motif, soit la possibilité que Irina et Mike puissent avoir été tués par la même personne était possible… Est-ce que ce tatouage était sa signature? Il était encore trop tôt pour le dire mais ça pourrait être une hypothèse fortement envisageable. Le Docteur Cullen me coupa dans ma réflexion interne en reprenant la parole.

— De plus, ma deuxième constatation est tout aussi … curieuse. Les deux étaient des drogués, une consommation quasi quotidienne de crack et d'héroïne.

— On va devoir aller questionner quelques personnes à Tenderloin, c'est là-bas que ce trouve le plus gros du trafic de ces drogues.

Notre chef Eleazar fit irruption dans la pièce, il nous scruta du regard avant d'aboyer.

— McCarty, je veux que tu ailles avec Black interroger les salons de tatouages aux alentours. McCarty grogna à l'idée de devoir faire équipe avec Black. Vous irez voir si quelqu'un reconnaît ce tatouage ou s'il peut avoir des informations. Swan tu vas aller à Tenderloin pour en savoir plus sur celui ou ceux qui refilent ces merdes.

J'avais temporairement oublié que la pièce était sur écoute. Il regarda le Docteur, soupira puis fit un signe de la tête vers moi.

— Cullen, vous allez suivre Swan, vous pourrez mieux déceler les signes de drogues.

Je m'interposais vigoureusement.

— Eleazar, je ne veux pas te manquer de respect mais je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée, voyons c'est un doc', qu'est ce qu'il ferait sur le terrain, il n'est pas entraîné pour ça! En plus je reconnais bien les signes de manque. Répondis-je vexée d'avoir un chaperon.

Cullen essaya de faire un pas dans ma direction mais je le fusillais du regard en lui disant:

— C'est pas contre vous, vraiment mais j'ai besoin d'être concentrée, pas de jouer à la baby-sitter! Et vous devez avoir des tas de … choses… cadavres ou des trucs de docteur! M'énervais-je.

— ÇA SUFFIT SWAN! Beugla Eleazar. Il était rouge de colère – comme la plupart du temps – J'ai dit que Cullen viendrait avec toi, alors tu ne discutes pas.

J'ouvrais la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau et surtout hors de moi, je ne savais pas quoi dire. McCarty posa une main bienveillante sur mon épaule et me lança un regard qui voulait dire « calme toi ». Je regardais dans la pièce, d'un côté Cullen, un voile de tristesse passa dans ses yeux quand son regard croisa le mien, puis d'un autre côté, Eleazar qui était prêt à exploser à tout moment. Je soufflais vaincue.

— Suivez-moi, on prend ma voiture, pas la peine de rameuter tout le monde avec votre Mustang. Dis-je d'une voix plus froide que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Il acquiesça sans rajouter un mot, pensant sûrement que si il le faisait j'allais lui sauter à la gorge. Il regarda longuement Eleazar avant de le saluer et quitta la pièce sur mes talons.

Black discutait avec McCarty, que je n'avais pas vu sortir tellement j'étais aveuglée par ma soudaine perte de contrôle. Après avoir vu que j'étais sortie, il vint à ma rencontre il m'attrapa le bras en me disant « Swan, je suis tellement déçu de ne pas être ton binôme… On serait une paire parfaite… ». D'un coup je mis mon avant bras sous son cou, « Ne me touche pas » Dis-je menaçante en maintenant une pression sur sa pomme d'Adam.

Je regardais autour de moi, les agents en service regardaient la scène et j'entendis Eleazar sortir de la salle de conférence, ne voulant pas plus me donner en spectacle, ni prendre un blâme, je m'éloigna de Black en un éclair. Quant à lui il avait pris une petite teinte livide, quelques goûtes de sueurs coulaient sur ses tempes.

— Tout va bien ici? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour aller à vos missions? Eleazar nous regardait un par un, attendant une réaction.

McCarty prit la parole pour tout le monde:

— Oui, oui tout va bien, vous me connaissez, je blague avec les collègues!

Eleazar nous regarda avec insistance pour être sûr, « je vois… » dit il avant de repartir pour son bureau.

Je remerciais en passant McCarty qui m'avait soutenu et aidée.

— T'aurais fait pareil Belly Bean, repense à respirer comme t'avais expliqué Rose, ça t'aidera à te dé me fit un sourire confiant.

J'étais la première à partir, je regardais derrière mon épaule pour savoir où était mon « binôme » du jour. Celui-ci discutait avec son frère quelques instants. Ils se firent une accolade fraternelle avant que Cullen s'aligne sur mes pas.

Le silence dans l'habitacle était pesant, je l'avais bien cherché, j'avais été une garce odieuse et capricieuse devant Cullen mais je maintenais que d'avoir un civil avec moi était mauvaise idée.

Je regardais dans sa direction, il avait l'air songeur. Je pouvais comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'entamer la conversation. J'allumais la radio et tomba sur _In My Place de Coldplay _qui était dans ma playlist. Je pus me concentrer sur la musique, elle avait le don de m'apaiser instantanément.

Je n'étais pas fâchée de sortir de la voiture. Cullen s'étira en sortant. Étant plutôt grand, ma Mini ne devait pas être des plus confortables pour lui.

D'après nos indics, il y avait une rue qui regroupait le trafic de crack et celui d'héroïne. Elle se situait à _Hyde Street, _ça faisait le bloc entre_ Turk Street et Golden State Avenue. _

Les rues de San Francisco étaient malheureusement connues pour être, à certains endroits, jonchées de seringues et d'excréments. Une patrouille spéciale la « _Poop Patrol »_ s'occupe de nettoyer et les citoyens peuvent même participer à recenser les déjections avec l'application_ SnapCrap. _Sauf qu'ici, au lieu d'envoyer des selfies mignons avec des langues de chien, vous envoyez une photo pour que le service des travaux public puisse rendre les trottoirs plus propres.

Les touristes ont la belle image de Frisco, une ville avec des maisons Victoriennes, écologique, propre, où les salaires sont élevés, Silicon Valley oblige, avec les grandes multinationales qui ont pignon sur rue. Dans la réalité on était très loin de recyclage à 80% des déchets, on ne rencontre pas d'hippies avec des colliers à fleurs à tous les coins de rues, les travailleurs n'hésitent plus à parcourir des kilomètres pour habituer dans une maison à un prix correct tout en ayant un bon salaire à Frisco. Et surtout, il y avait un bon nombre de sans-abris. Le taux de drogues, crimes et lieux malfamés de certains quartiers est pire que celle de certains endroits du Brésil, du Kenya ou de l'Inde… flatteur n'est ce pas.

— Qu'allons nous faire ici? Je fus surprise d'entendre le Docteur Cullen me parler, mon étonnement passé, je me raclais la gorge pour reprendre contenance.

— Il y a pas mal de SDF ici, pour avoir des infos, y'a pas mieux, ils s'entraident et connaissent bien les endroits à éviter. Certains font même partie de nos indics, leur communauté est un vrai petit réseau.

D'ailleurs, voilà un visage familier. Carrie, une sans abris qui avait une cinquantaine d'années. Elle était en train de couper ses ongles de pieds.

— Salut Carrie. Dis-je aimablement.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi, mécontente d'être dérangée dans son labeur. Elle sourit un peu en voyant que ce n'était « que » moi.

— Hutch, que me vaut le plaisir de te voir? Elle regarda derrière moi étonnée. Bah l'est où Starsky?

Elle était incapable de retenir les noms de McCarty et moi alors elle nous avait surnommé comme une paire dont elle connaissait le nom par cœur.

Je lui tendis mon paquet de cigarette. On avait nos habitudes, je lui échangeais mon paquet et quelques dollars pour avoir des infos. Elle regarda Cullen qui avait l'air étonné de la voir se couper les ongles avec soin.

— Hey boucle d'or, c'pas parce que j'suis à la rue que j'dois êt' sale. Ici mon gars, c'est vital d'avoir un minimum d'hygiène sinan tu perds ta dignité. D''habitude je vais dans le camion sanitaire, y'a des douches mais il ne passe pas en c'moment. Ronchonna-t-elle en reniflant avec dédain. Elle continua sa pédicure comme si de rien n'était.

À force de lui parler, j'avais appris que sa mère était tombée malade, et n'ayant pas d'assurance, Carrie avait fini à la rue. Elle était accro à l'héroïne et avant à la cocaïne mais elle avait réussi à se défaire de la deuxième, elle avait réalisé qu'elle pouvait s'acheter plus de cigarettes et plus de bières avec cette économie. C'est peut-être réducteur, de ne savoir que cela d'elle. Il devait y avoir plus en elle que son addiction et sa méfiance à mon égard. Mais la rue, ça change les gens. Les moyens mis en œuvres pour les aider étaient tellement minimes face à l'ampleur de la tâche… Je prenais alors à cœur d'écouter ce qu'ils avaient à dire, parce que les informations étaient pour la plupart justes. Je ne comptais plus les vols, viols, meurtres et autres parmi les sans abris. Mais je croyais au fond de moi qu'en leur tendant la main en leur faisant confiance, ça leur redonnait une humanité et une importance qu'ils pensaient perdues.

Nous la laissions finir de couper ses ongles, quand elle eut fini, elle sortit un joint qu'elle avait soigneusement rangé. Je lui fis des gros yeux.

— Oh ça va Hutch, c'est que de l'herbe, puis l'herbe c'naturel ça pousse de la terre. Dit elle en tapotant les dalles du trottoir.

Cullen esquissa un sourire.

— T'sais Hutch, elle me montra son joint, si j'avais pas ça pour planer un peu, j'pourrais pas continuer d'vivre dans la rue. Ils sont méchants ici, la nuit dernière, ils m'ont déchiré ma tente… J'ai bien envie de retourner dans un centre mais y'a plus d'places qu'ils disent. Elle renifla toujours avec dédain en regardant un point au loin. Heureusement que j'ai pu garder ce que tu m'as donné. Elle tapota sa ceinture en cuir avec un antivol où se trouvait une petite bombe au poivre que je lui avais donné.

Cullen fit mine de vouloir sortir son porte-monnaie, je fis non de la tête discrètement pour lui en dissuader.

— Écoute Carrie, j'aurais une question à te poser… Où est-ce que tu te procures ton héroïne?

— Bha alors Hutch on passe du côté obscur? Moi j'peux plus en avoir pour le moment j'suis à sec mais tu peux demander à David qui est en bas de _E__llis Street_ à l'angle avec _Hyde Street, _tu le trouveras dans l'parc.

Elle nous regarda une dernière fois avant de partir sans demander son reste.

Cullen s'approcha de moi:

— Pourquoi vous m'avez dissuadé de lui donner de l'argent? Son ton était un peu sec, je voyais bien qu'il ne comprenait pas où était le mal à ça.

— Parce que, vous ne l'auriez pas aidée, elle est tellement accro que malheureusement, sa priorité n'est plus de dormir dans un lit confortable ou de prendre un repas chaud mais de subvenir à son addiction. Soupirais-je.

Il fixa un point imaginaire en me répondant un « je comprends ».

— Une pause caféine ça vous tente? Je voulais détendre l'atmosphère et me rattraper de mon comportement de tout à l'heure.

Il me fit un sourire timide.

— Vous ne pensez pas que ça ferait désordre pour un civil comme moi de siroter tranquillement un café pendant une mission?

Je baissais la tête un peu honteuse, même si il l'avait dit sous le ton de la plaisanterie, je devinais bien que je l'avais blessé.

— Je pense que je pourrais accepter ça…

Après avoir fait notre pause café dans un Starbucks un peu plus haut dans _O'Farrell Street, _nous partîmes en quête de David.

Nous avons passé la matinée à le chercher, sans succès. C'est bredouille que nous rentrions au bureau.

Une fois dans les locaux du FBI, c'est une odeur qui nous a interpellé. Clearwater s'approchait de nous en se cachant le nez avec sa main « mon dieu c'est une infection... », je le questionnais du regard, Call passa devant moi en me disant « Putain Swan tu pourrais au moins les ramener propre tes témoins… Salle de conférence. » Ils repartirent prendre l'air je suppose.

Je regardais Cullen, il avait l'air tout aussi perdu que moi, je décidais de rompre le suspens et d'entrer dans la salle. Je fus saisie par une odeur nauséabonde. Là, deux hommes attendaient, le premier se trouvait près de la baie vitrée, il était vêtu d'habits crasseux, des tresses rastas maintenues par un élastique vert fluo et deux chaussures différentes aux pieds. Le deuxième, était plus petit, tout aussi crasseux, il avait la braguette ouverte – ce qui n'avait pas l'air de le déranger le moins du monde-, des cheveux hirsutes d'une couleur non reconnaissable et il portait un sarouel qui avait vu des jours meilleurs.

Le deuxième lascar regardait les néons au plafond, il tenait dans ses mains un écrou avec deux vis.

— Je dois mettre un diamant dans ma bague vous croyez, z'êtes une fille vous devriez savoir. Fit-il en me montrant son écrou. Il fixa les néons plus longtemps avant de rajouter « je suis beaucoup plus lumineux moi, je suis le soleil. »

Je le regardais confuse, était-il en plein trip? Le premier s'avança vers moi, me fit un sourire édenté.

— J'suis David, paraît que la p'tite dame me cherche.

— Euh… oui oui, Carrie m'a dit que vous pourriez avoir des informations au sujet des deals à Tenderloin. Je le regardais méfiante, si il était aussi en plein trip, je n'avais rien à apprendre d'eux.

— _Hyde St, Leavenworth St, le bloc Turk St et Golden State Avenue, Market Str, _c'est là où se trouve le réseau pour le crack, la coke et l'héro. Il me regardait sûr de lui.

Je notais dans mon calepin, après tout, il était dans la rue depuis longtemps, il était au courant de tout. Carrie m'avait dit un jour qu'il était très respecté dans la communauté et que certain l'appelait « l'ancien ».

— Lui c'est Bobbie, il est encore défoncé, mais il peut vous parler, attendez. Il s'approcha du dit Bobbie, le regarda dans les yeux et lui demanda: « Bobbie, ouhou, c'est David, qui te refile ta came? ». Bobbie, le regarda, souriant, « c'est Dem, tu l'sais bien frère ».

Je regardais David pour en savoir plus.

— Demetri, c'est un dealer connu qui a la main mise sur le quartier, je ne connais pas son nom par contre.

— Peut-être pourriez-vous le décrire? Ici, il y a une dessinatrice qui pourrait faire le portrait robot. Intervint Cullen

Je coulais un regard vers lui, je n'avais pas trop envie qu'il intervienne mais son idée était pas mal.

— Oui avec un portrait robot, on pourrait le trouver plus facilement dans la base si il est fiché. Le temps d'aller chercher la dessinatrice, vous pourriez prendre une douche ici?

Je trouvais important de leur faire savoir qu'avec le portrait robot, ils pourraient nous aider et qu'ils n'étaient pas mal jugés par tout le monde.

— Nah nah nah, je veux pas gâcher l'eau. Répondit-il en agitant la main.

— Comment dire… ça vous ferait du bien… croyez moi…

David et Bobbie finirent pas accepter de prendre une douche, Cullen était allé acheter des vêtements propres, un t shirt blanc avec un pull à capuche noir zippé et un pantalon ample gris. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais c'était déjà mieux que leur haillons actuels.

Ils décrivirent avec pas mal de détails « Dem ». Une fois fini, ils repartirent dans la rue. Cullen les regardait tristement puis s'éclipsa.

Nous étions dans la salle d'opération quand Sue Clearwater, qui avait fait le portrait robot, nous l'apporta une fois fignolé. On rentrait celui-ci dans le logiciel de reconnaissance faciale et si la personne recherchée était fichée, on aurait toutes les informations.

— Rose, ça va prendre encore longtemps?

— Bella je suis analyste scientifique, pas Houdini. Rosalie tapotait sur son clavier. Et voilà. Ton homme s'appelle Demetri Bewley, né dans l'Illinois, 37 ans, pas d'adresse actuelle connu. Arrêté et condamné pour possession et distribution de drogues illégales.

— Ok je veux les images des caméras vidéos de tout le bloc, ce mec a du se promener pour faire ses affaires. Intervint Eleazar. Swan, va rejoindre McCarty à l'angle de la _16th et Mission St._ Braquage à la Wells Fargo.

— Entendu, Rose, tu me tiens au courant pour Bewley.

Je garais le SUV devant la banque. McCarty s'y trouvait déjà, parlant à un policier. Je les saluais de la tête.

— Agent spécial Swan, qu'est ce qu'on a? J'avais dit ça en montrant ma plaque.

— Officier Jefferson. Se présenta-t-il. Braquage, un de nos gars est mort dans l'assaut.

— Il est arrivé sur les lieux après le déclenchement de l'alarme?

— Non, il avait un rendez-vous avec son conseiller, il était déjà présent sur place. D'après les témoins, l'officier Steve a répliqué après le premier coup de feu. Il a touché un des braqueurs, toujours d'après les témoins, ils auraient entendu un cri de femme.

— Vous pouvez nous transférer la séquence vidéo?

— On vous l'envoi au QG dans un instant. Il me regarda tristement. Steve était marié avec deux enfants…

— Nous vous transmettons les informations dès qu'on en saura plus. Lui dis-je.

— Merci Agent Swan, j'apprécie le geste.

Nous nous saluons de la tête avant de repartir vers le bureau. Il y avait agitation dans la salle d'opération, comme toujours quand on a un cas urgent à traiter.

— Je veux la séquence vidéo sur l'écran 1.

— Eleazar on a aussi l'image de l'extérieur. Ils ont continué à pieds jusqu'à deux blocs de là. Rosalie tapotait sur sa tablette pour nous montrer sur l'écran 2.

On regarda la vidéo de surveillance de la banque, on y voyait l'officier Steve en conversation avec une guichetière puis aller attendre en retrait. D'un coup, deux braqueurs firent irruption, l'un deux, le plus grand fit un tir de sommation. Le plus petit donna un papier au guichet.

— Est ce qu'on a récupéré le papier sur les lieux? Swan, McCarty?

J'hochais de la tête en rajoutant « pas d'empreintes sur le papier ».

Puis la vidéo continua sur un échange de tir, après que l'officier Steve se soit présenté, le plus grand des braqueurs tira, manqua sa cible, tandis que le policier blessa à la jambe le plus petit des braqueur. Le grand à court de munitions, prit l'arme de l'autre et blessa mortellement le policier avant de partir.

— Vous avez vu, « le petit » braqueur n'a pas tiré une seule fois, quand l'autre a été à court de munitions, l'autre a préféré lui prendre son arme. Montrais-je sur la vidéo.

— Peut-être qu'il était meilleur tireur que l'autre, ou alors il y a un dominant et un suiveur? Argumenta McCarty.

Eleazar interrompit nos hypothèses.

— Très bien, Hale, la balistique elle fait quoi?

Rosalie regarda sur sa tablette, « d'après la balistique, les balles calibre 9mm proviennent d'un Beretta. Pas d'empreintes. Ah attendez, l'arme a déjà servi pour un braquage i ans, Peter Moore a purgé sa peine et il est sorti i semaines. »

— Il a pas traîné pour se remettre en selle le bougre. Commenta McCarty.

— Si l'arme a servi dans un braquage y'a 3 ans, comment se fait-il qu'elle n'ait pas été saisie lors de l'arrestation? La confusion se lisait sur mon visage.

— Il aurait pu avoir un complice?

McCarty avait peut-être la réponse. Il y avait aussi la piste du marché noir ou alors encore une scellée égarée du SFPD.

— Swan, McCarty, vous allez me le cueillir chez lui. Hale, tu continues avec les vidéos.

On sonna chez lui, une femme nous ouvrit tenant un bébé dans les bras.

— Oui, je peux vous aider?

— Agent McCarty et Swan, on voudrait voir Peter Moore.

— Peter, euh oui il dort dans la chambre, qu'est ce qui se passe?

Allant dans la chambre, on y trouvait effectivement Peter.

— Debout Moore, tu viens avec nous au bureau.

Le dit Moore se leva en clignant des yeux.

— Vous êtes?

— Pas d'humeur alors t'enfiles un pantalon et tu nous suis. Dis-je impatiente.

De retour au bureau, on avait installé Moore dans une salle d'interrogatoire. Il buvait un café qu'on lui avait donné en grimaçant.

— Il est dégueu votre café.

— Désolée, je ne savais pas que tu avais des papilles aussi fines, remarque après 3 ans en prison, tu devrais plutôt être content d'en avoir un. Bon t'étais où ce midi?

— Je dormais, ma sœur peut témoigner, elle était là avec le petit.

Je penchais ma tête sur le côté:

— Ce qui est problématique, c'est qu'on a trouvé des balles de ton arme dans le corps d'un policier… pendant le braquage de ce midi.

Il souffla avant de répondre.

— Ce n'était pas mon arme… C'est sûrement Pat' que vous recherchez

— Pat? Et il a un nom ce Pat'?

— Patrick Smith, c'était mon complice. Il doit probablement avoir l'arme que j'avais utilisé, il n'a pas été arrêté.

— Merci Moore, je vais aller voir la barista pour qu'elle te fasse un café fraîchement torréfié. Dis-je en ouvrant la porte.

— Ha ha ha très drôle. Répondit Moore en buvant son café.

En sortant, Rosalie pianotait sur sa tablette à côté d'Eleazar.

— Patrick Smith, il a vu son père tuer sa mère et sa sœur devant ses yeux à 10 ans, son père croupit en prison depuis.

— Ça a du fortement le perturbé, être confronté à ça si jeune… Dit McCarty en regardant l'écran.

— Il a été balotté de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil jusqu'à ses 16 ans, puis il a été recueilli par les parents de Moore.

Eleazar raccrocha son téléphone, « On a un nouveau braquage dans une épicerie, pas de mot échangé, juste un papier, même mode opératoire donc allez-y ».

Une fois arrivée sur les lieux du deuxième braquage, on parla directement au gérant qui nous raconta qu'un des braqueurs lui avait tendu un papier, une fois le contenu de la caisse vidé, ils avaient filé en lui donnant un coup sur la tempe. Ils avaient dû précipiter les choses, le gérant nous fit la remarque qu'ils ne portaient pas de masques, il avait décrit un homme qui pourrait être notre suspect ainsi qu'une jeune femme.

Rosalie qui était en communication avec nous par l'oreillette nous dit que sur la vidéo. Le grand était effectivement Patrick Smith, quant au « petit », c'était en réalité une femme dont l'identité nous était inconnue. Là encore, elle n'avait pas tiré.

Eleazar nous appela de nouveau, « Hale a analysé les vidéos extérieures, ils ont volé une Saturn immatriculée India Tango Alpha 2504, la SFPD la poursuit déjà. »

McCarty prit un raccourcis, on était juste derrière la Saturn, comme ils nous avaient vu, elle se gara vivement devant un restaurant. On essuya des tirs et nous avons du nous reculer derrière le SUV pour nous protéger. Cela leur laissa le temps de prendre un passant en otage et de rentrer dans le restaurant.

Eleazar parla dans l'oreillette.

— L'équipe des snipers va arriver dans 5 minutes, on a quoi comme visuel?

— D'après ce qu'on a vu, la femme courrait plutôt vite pour quelqu'un qui a été blessé, il nous a tiré dessus alors on a pas bien vu ce qu'il se passait, on sait seulement qu'ils sont entrés dans le restaurant.

L'équipe des snipers se mit en place.

— Bien quand vous avez un visuel, assurez-vous que l'otage ne risque rien, quand c'est le cas, vous tirez sur les deux braqueurs simultanément c'est clair? Beugla Eleazar aux snipers.

De longues minutes passèrent, puis soudain, Eleazar parla dans l'oreillette:

— Grâce aux caméras de surveillance dans le restaurant, on a identifié la femme, Emily Young a 18 ans et elle est portée disparue depuis 8 mois. Elle a des marques sur les poignets. Tant qu'on en sait pas plus sur son implication, on l'immobile mais pas de tir léthal. I otages à l'intérieur et Smith a dispersé un liquide inflammable pour que le SWAT ne puisse pas intervenir.

Je réfléchissais à ce qu'Eleazar venait de nous dire. Regardant McCarty je lui dis:

— Donc il nous empêche de rentrer, si le SWAT lance une Flash pour les aveugler, tout prend feu… c'est malin ça… Pour ce qui est d'Emily, elle pourrait très bien avoir été kidnappée par Smith? Donc c'est pour ça qu'elle ne tire pas, elle est la suiveuse et les marques sur les poignets… elle serait attachée quand ils ne sortent pas faire des braquages?

— Ça se tient, ou alors, elle a fugué avec lui? Ils ont une sacré différence d'âge mais ils peuvent entretenir une relation amoureuse.

— Swan, tu vas appeler le restaurant, tu demandes à Moore ce qu'il veut pendant qu'on contacte les parents de la fille.

Je prenais une inspiration avant de composer le numéro.

— Moore, ici l'agent spécial Swan, laissez partir les otages, vous avez déjà un mort sur la conscience, n'aggravez pas votre cas… Il raccrocha le premier.

McCarty me questionna du regard.

— Il dit qu'il veut un couloir sécurisé et qu'on le laisse s'enfuir sinon il tuera les otages.

— Swan, McCarty, j'ai parlé au père de la fille, il nie pour la fugue, « ça petite fille n'aurait jamais fugué » je cite. Par contre, elle tenait un blog, c'est comme ça qu'ils sont rentrés en contact.

On entendit des coups de feu à l'intérieur.

— Merde, vous savez qui a tiré? Criais-je dans mon oreillette.

— C'est… c'est Emily qui a tiré…

\- On sait sur qui? Vous avez un visuel bordel oui ou non? S'énerva Eleazar.

— Elle a tiré sur un des otages, dans la jambe. Répondit Rosalie dans la foulée.

— Je veux les snipers prêt à agir, si elle a tiré sur un des otages alors ça nous fait d'elle une complice. Fit Eleazar.

— Attend, peut-être qu'elle protège quelqu'un!

— Swan, à par son petit ami de Smith tu veux qu'elle protège qui?

— Elle… elle ne boite pas. Pourtant sur la vidéo on voit clairement qu'un des braqueurs avait été blessé à la jambe. Rose est ce que tu peux comparer la taille de la fille entre la banque et l'épicerie?

— C'est comme si c'était fait… Alors si Smith fait 1m77 et Young 1m72. Si je calcule avec les images, à la banque la personne est nettement plus petite.

— C'est rien ça, peut-être l'angle de prise de vue qui nous induit en erreur sur sa taille réelle.

— Non non, - visiblement Rosalie montrait quelque chose à Eleazar sur l'écran – Il y a bien 5 cm de différence entre le deuxième braqueur.

— Donc… nous avons deux filles? Mais où se trouve celle de la banque?

— Attends, je vais délimiter le périmètre entre la course qu'ils ont fait à pieds, sachant qu'ils iraient moins vite avec quelqu'un de blessé, ça nous laisse une zone de deux blocs.

— Ok, tu fais une triangulation pour avoir une zone plus précise.

L'équipe des snipers se retira sous les ordres d'Eleazar.

L'officier Jefferson vint vers moi.

— C'est quoi ces conneries, pourquoi l'équipe s'en va?

— On pense que le deuxième braqueur, la fille, s'est fait kidnapper et elle fait ça contre son gré.

— Attendez mais elle a tiré sur un des otages! Quand il y a eu l'échange de tirs avant qu'ils ne rentrent dans le restaurant, elle aurait pu s'échapper. Je veux pas d'une guerre de territoire entre les Feds et nous, mais j'ai un de mes gars qui est mort alors soit vous faites quelque chose où on rentre quoi qu'il arrive.

— Vous rentrez sans ma permission et je m'occupe personnellement de vous retirer votre badge officier Jefferson. Dis-je menaçante.

Une fois éloignée, je parlais dans l'oreillette.

— J'ai peut-être une idée, Eleazar, on peut faire venir le père de Patrick?

— Tu crois vraiment qu'il va vouloir lui parler après ce que son père a fait? Il faut faire vite, la SFPD commence à s'énerver et ils veulent entrer.

— On peut toujours tenter, il n'a pas d'amis depuis qu'il a perdu le contact avec Moore et il ne lui reste que son père. De plus, il pourrait nous aider pour la zone, peut-être que ça lui rappellera quelque chose.

On attendit le temps que le camion où se trouvait le père de Smith arrive.

— Je veux mes 1000$ sur mon compte ce soir Fit le père en arrivant menotté devant nous.

— Vous aurez ce que le Procureur jugera bon de vous donner. Et à mon avis, ça serait plutôt une remise de peine.

Je lui montrais la zone que l'on avait délimité sur la tablette en calculant leur course.

— Est-ce que cette zone vous dit quelque chose?

— Ah ça oui… Il montra du doigt un appartement sur la zone. C'est ici que j'ai… enfin c'est là qu'on habitait avec Patrick et… enfin vous voyez.

— Eleazar t'as entendu, tu peux envoyer une équipe là-bas vérifier.

De nouvelles longues minutes passèrent.

— On a trouvé la blessée, elle s'appelle Katherine Heigl, 19 ans, elle est portée disparue depuis 10 mois. Elle a un bracelet que lui a fabriqué Emily, qui porte le même. Elle nous a confirmé qu'elles étaient retenues depuis tout ce temps et qu'elles se sont promis de revenir pour l'une ou pour l'autre à chaque fois. Elle nous a aussi affirmé qu'elles n'ont jamais subit d'abus sexuels.

— Elles ont développé un lien très fort pendant leur captivité… Réfléchit tout haut McCarty.

— Swan, tu contactes Moore, tu fais parler le père et on voit par la suite.

— Moore… C'est l'agent Swan… vous n'êtes pas obligé de me répondre, j'ai ici quelqu'un qui voudrait vous parler. Je mis le téléphone devant le père de Moore afin qu'il puisse parler avec le haut-parleur.

— Patty, je sais que je suis mal placé pour dire ça… mais ne gâche pas ta vie… ne fais pas comme moi… Je sais que tu es un bon gars…

— T'as rien à me dire! Je veux mon couloir sécurisé. Cria Moore du combiné.

Je coupais le micro avant de répondre, pour dicter ce que Moore père devait dire.

— Patty, un membre de l'équipe médicale va rentrer, il faut que le blessé soit soigné.

— Ok. Il raccrocha.

— Swan tu rentres, fais attention.

J'entrais, j'avais revêtu l'uniforme de l'équipe médicale. Moore me fouilla.

— Tu le soignes et tu t'en vas. Il regarda Young et toi tu ne dis plus rien.

J'avais fait de nombreuses missions d'infiltration alors je savais m'adapter, pour être sûre que Moore ne reconnaisse pas ma voix, je parlais d'une voix plus grave.

— Il faut que je nettoie la blessure… Il commence à avoir de la fièvre - je montrais des médicaments que j'avais mis dans un petit godet. - Je dois lui donner ça pour la douleur, est-ce que je peux prendre de l'eau? Fis-je en montrant le robinet du bar. Il me signe de la tête d'y aller.

— Je m'inquiète vraiment, il perd beaucoup de sang, son corps lutte, il a de la fièvre et à terme, j'ai peur que cela s'infecte… est-ce que votre collègue peut me ramener une seau de glace pour faire baisser sa température?

— Ok mais faites vite. Il avait pesé le pour et le contre quelques secondes.

Une fois qu'Emily fut proche de moi pour me donner le seau, je relevais ma manche. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant le bracelet assorti au sien. - l'équipe d'intervention à l'appartement m'avait fait parvenir le bracelet de Katherine. - Je chuchotais « elle est en sécurité avec nous ».

— Qui est en sécurité? Coupa Moore.

— Le blessé, il est en sécurité maintenant… avec la glace.

Moore qui n'était pas vraiment dupe avança vers moi. Je me jetais sur lui en le désarmant. S'en est suivi d'une lutte. Il me renversa sur une des tables, il se releva puis j'entendis une série de coup de feu. Par instinct je regardais sur mon propre corps des entrées de balle. Rien. Puis je relevais les yeux sur Moore qui était étendu par terre. Je pris son pouls, mort.

— Il est mort, ça va c'est fini. Je m'approchais doucement d'Emily qui tenait encore l'arme fumante.

Une fois au bureau, je tapais mon rapport, Emily avait retrouvé son père et Katherine ses parents. Je souriais, la journée avait été intense mais elle s'est bien terminée pour une fois. Je me tournais vers McCarty qui était inquiet du sort d'Emily.

— Tanya sera assez tendre avec Emily, elle était en légitime défense, Patrick me menaçait en plus la vie d'un agent du FBI alors elle a tiré pour me défendre. Et pour l'otage, elle a tiré dans la jambe, je suppose qu'elle suivait les ordres de Patrick, puis elle pensait que Katherine était en danger aussi.

— J'espère que ça ne sera pas compté en homicide involontaire, elle n'a pas besoin d'avoir sa vie gâchée par de la prison… la pauvre gamine, elle a été kidnappée et on la remet en cage…

— Il y aura des circonstances atténuantes avec sa captivité, je pense que ça peut peser dans la balance.

— Je me demandais pourquoi Smith n'avait pas abusé de ces filles?

— Je crois qu'il avait besoin d'une famille… Et qu'il ne faut pas chercher plus loin.

Il acquiesça.

— Au fait, ça a donné quoi ta matinée avec Black?

— J'ai pu confirmer que c'était un con narcissique qui avait un sacré béguin pour toi. Ricana-t-il. Sinon pour les tatoueurs, ils ne savent pas, donc on pense que c'est de l'artisanal. Et toi de ton côté avec Ed… vous avez avancé?

— On a parlé à des sans-abris, après avoir rentré le portrait robot dans la base, on a trouvé notre dealer. Enfin son identité, pour ce qui est du gars, il va finir par se montrer.

Je regardais l'écran derrière McCarty quand quelque chose m'interpella, il y avait un bordereau « Breaking News » en direct de la chaîne.

— McCarty monte le son s'il te plaît.

« Nous nous trouvons devant les locaux de la Fanning Corp, en effet, Le _San Francisco Examiner_ a créé un raz de marée dans son dernier article, le quotidien accuse publiquement la célèbre agence de publicité d'être le principal investisseur du site _Find Your Candy_. Pour rappel, ce site essuie depuis quelques mois des rumeurs sur des potentielles rencontres monnayées avec des jeunes filles mineures. » On y voyait Jane Fanning sortir de son immeuble, la meute de journaliste se précipita sur elle. « Madame Fanning, un commentaire s'il vous plaît? »

— Nous n'avons rien à dire sur ce sujet. Nous serons les plus transparents possible et bien entendu nous allons poursuivre ce journal pour diffamation.

« Un rebondissement, l'agence a vu sa côte en bourse descendre en flèche ce soir avant la fermeture. Nous vous tiendrons bien entendu informé. C'était Waylon Forge pour la Fox ».

— Bah ça alors, ça précipite notre affaire avec Fanning ça…

Je ne le faisais pas dire, McCarty avait soulevé un point que je n'aimais pas admettre, le fait que le _San Francisco Examiner _nous ait doublé, il fallait que je parle à Angie pour savoir qui avait lancé la bombe. Mon téléphone sonna au même moment.

— Angie, Salut comment tu vas? Dis-je d'une voix dégagée, je devais faire en sorte que McCarty n'ait pas de soupçon sur ce que l'on faisait avec Angie. Je n'aimais pas lui cacher des choses mais moins il y avait de personnes impliquées mieux ça serait.

Je raccrochais, elle m'avait fixé rendez-vous chez moi. Je saluais McCarty en partant. J'allumais une cigarette en me dirigeant vers ma voiture. Je ne sais pas qui avait été derrière tout ça mais il n'avait aucune idée des répercussions que ça pourrait avoir.

* * *

Je crois que je me sens un peu plus confiante avec mon histoire, du moins j'espère vous faire passer un bon moment ! J'essaye d'être la plus réaliste possible mais c'est vrai que je peux tout aussi mal le faire donnnc je suis ouverte à toutes critiques!

A très vite :)


	8. Chapitre 7

Bonsoir!

Youhouu, je suis arrivée à finir et avant la fin de semaine! J'espère avoir fait un chapitre pas trop mal!

Je sais bien que ça avance doucement mais hey il faut être patient, et puis j'ai envie de faire durer un peu le plaisir haha. Pour la publication de la semaine prochaine, comme toujours j'espère être assez active et pouvoir finir sinon, je vous laisserais un petit message (heureusement jusqu'ici je n'ai pas eu à le faire). Je serais un peu déçue de devoir le faire mais comme on ne contrôle ni notre vie ni les trucs d'humains, un couac peut arriver.

Je vous souhaite de rester en bonne santé, une bonne lecture aussi, de ne pas hésiter à venir me parler et bien entendu les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas donc merci à S. Meyer pour l'emprunt!

On se retrouve en bas pour les mots de la fin!

* * *

**Chapitre: 7**

_**Baltimore:**_

Après l'avoir longuement écoutée, le Docteur Davenport avait admis qu'il y avait peut-être un problème avec les jumeaux, pour la première fois depuis des années, Sulpicia put faire part de ses doutes et ses inquiétudes qui l'obsédaient. Elle avait gardé le contact avec le docteur, chaque années, elle envoyait une carte donnant des nouvelles des jumeaux. De cet acte anodin de donner des nouvelles était né une vraie amitié entre elles.

L'obstétricienne n'avait pas de famille, elle avait privilégié son métier. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit pas médecin de famille, elle était tout comme et son temps, elle l'avait gardé pour ses patients au détriment de son mariage. C'est pourquoi, une fois à la retraite, elle avait accepté de s'occuper des jumeaux après l'école, après tout, elle avait tout son temps et elle voulait sincèrement être aux côtés de ces parents comme elle l'avait été à l'époque durant leur combat pour avoir un enfant. Elle s'était réellement attachée à ces jumeaux. Elle avait hâte de les voir, cela faisait déjà 11 ans et demi qu'elle les avait vu pour la première fois.

Les enfants l'accueillirent avec une grande joie et quelques câlineries. Ils savaient que c'était elle, le docteur grâce à qui ils étaient venus dans ce monde. Ils déballèrent avec effusion les bandes dessinées qu'elle leur avait apporté en cadeau. C'est ainsi qu'elle passa ce dimanche en compagnie d'une famille heureuse et rassurée, elle se demanda en repartant si Aro et Sulpicia ne s'inquiétaient pas pour rien, mais fidèle à sa promesse de venir après l'école, elle retourna le mercredi suivant voir les enfants.

Ce jour là, elle était arrivée avant le retour des enfants, elle avait profité de ce moment pour aller chercher des jouets. Les chambres étaient toutes les deux identiques. Les murs étaient vierges, pas de poster, pas de photos, ils avaient répondu qu'ils étaient contents comme ça quand un jour elle posa la question pour les encourager à les décorer. En prenant un jeu de société, dans la chambre de Félix, celui-ci tomba et une pièce roula sous le lit. En allant chercher sous le lit, elle découvrit les bandes dessinées qu'elle leur avait offert. Les pages avaient été gribouillées, arrachées puis découpées avec minutie.

Quand les jumeaux arrivèrent, elle ne se laissa pas attendrir par leur câlins, elle les emmena dans la cuisine, où elle avait posé ce qui restait des bandes dessinées. Elle demanda avec sévérité que le coupable se désigne. Mais les garçons restèrent muets comme des carpes. Ils étaient comme figés puis ils filèrent tout deux dans la chambre d'Alec en un éclair. Ils s'étaient enfermés à clef avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir. Ne voulant pas en rajouter, et se disant que le lendemain, après une nuit à réfléchir, l'hypothèse qu'un des deux se dénoncent était probable, elle les laissa tranquilles.

Le lendemain, voyant qu'aucun des deux ne réagissaient, elle les somma de s'expliquer à propos des bandes dessinées, l'incident l'avait intriguée et blessée. Ils prirent un air étonné, chacun courut à sa chambre et revint en tenant les bandes dessinées intactes. « Vous les avez rachetées! Avant de rentrer de l'école! » Dit-elle d'un ton grondeur mais soulagée qu'ils puissent prendre la mesure de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ils éclatèrent de rire comme s'ils lui avaient fait une bonne farce, puis ils passèrent la fin de l'après-midi à s'échanger sagement les livres. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que les enfants avaient demandé à leur parents de racheter les bandes dessinés, accusant le chien des voisins de les avoir déchirées. Aro et Sulpicia ne voulant pas faire de la peine à leur amie, ne lui avaient rien dit de tout ça.

Elle alla quitter la maison, plus sereine que la veille quand elle entendit un bruit de pas derrière elle, un des jumeaux la prit par le bras, la tête baissée, il lui confia que c'était son frère qui avait déchiré les bandes dessinées. Et il rajouta en pleurant que son frère ne l'aimait pas. Elle était embarrassée parce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais en parler à l'intéressé car elle ne sut jamais lequel d'Alec ou Félix avait dénoncé son frère.

Cet épisode fut le premier d'une suite d'incidents, de farces et de tracasseries. Il y eut cette souris morte cachée au fond de son sac à main, de l'argent volé dans son porte-monnaie. Ce gâteau qu'ils avaient cuisiné pour elle, cela l'avait rendue tellement heureuse qu'elle les embrassa un par un sur les joues avant de recracher la bouchée où avec entrain elle avait mordu. Le gâteau était immangeable, le sucre avait été remplacé par du sel. Quand elle les questionna, chacun accusait l'autre. Elle ne savait qui croire, tout les deux avaient l'air si malheureux et sincères.

Un autre jour, ils avaient joué à cache-cache dans le parc, ils avaient trouvés drôles ne pas répondre aux appels, elle les avait cherché toute une journée s'inquiétant de les avoir perdus. Ils étaient revenus en riant une fois avoir entendu les parents les appeler. Pour simple explication, ils leur avaient dit qu'ils ne l'avaient pas entendu, trop occupés à jouer dans le parc.

Quelques jours après, ils allèrent au lac où ils avaient pour habitude de voir des canards, soucieuse de les voir trop près du bord, elle leur avait dit de ne pas s'approcher, ce qui fut peine perdue, tout les deux avaient glissé. Il n'y avait eu plus de peur que de mal, les jumeaux avaient seulement attrapés froid.

Puis, à l'automne, elle comprit que les jumeaux ou l'un des deux se plaignait d'elle auprès d'Aro et Sulpicia. En disant qu'elle était « méchante » quand ils n'étaient pas là. Dans un premier temps, les parents prirent évidement la défense de leur désormais amie. Expliquant que sans elle, ils ne seraient jamais venus au monde, qu'ils lui faisaient une confiance absolue et que visiblement c'est eux qui avaient demandé qu'elle revienne plus souvent. Mais arriva une période, où ils les trouvaient en pleurs chaque soir quand ils rentraient. Les jumeaux semblaient anxieux, une fois encore, le doute finit par s'instiller.

Pendant des mois, elle subit ces humiliations, sans sourciller, pensant que c'était des enfantillages, des mauvaises blagues mis sur le compte de l'immaturité de garçons trop couvés. Ils étaient d'une complicité rare et tiraient parti de leur ressemblance pour dominer leur entourage par des farces stupides mais sans réelle gravité.

Mais petit à petit, la peur s'insinua en elle, elle avait la terrible impression de ne jamais savoir lequel des jumeaux se trouvait en face d'elle. Chacun accusait l'autre de mentir, d'être le méchant qui aimait faire de mauvaises blagues. L'idée que l'un des deux frères était plus dominateur que l'autre devint une certitude. Elle pensa que l'un se servait de son double jumeau pour se protéger et faire de l'autre ce qu'il voulait.

De leur côtés, les parents des jumeaux étaient apaisés, depuis que le docteur s'occupait des garçons, ils étaient devenus de « vrais petits anges ». En effet, avec leur parents, ils se montraient gentils, dociles. De l'école leur parvenaient plus que des éloges à leur sujet.

Ils demandèrent à leur amie de venir moins souvent, seulement deux jours par semaine, et puis un jour d'automne, elle ne revint plus du tout. Les enfants avaient fini par les persuader que leur amie n'était pas celle qu'ils croyaient.

Le docteur Davenport avait fini par détester ces enfants qui lui apparaissaient comme des monstres désormais. Elle avait beau se dire que seul l'un des deux était un bourreau qui avait réussi à la faire fuir tandis que l'autre n'était, comme elle, la victime d'un enfant perturbé. Tout cela mis bout à bout avait eu raison de la sage obstétricienne, devenue leur nounou.

Après le départ du docteur Davenport, la vie avec les jumeaux devint de plus en plus chaotique, les jumeaux pouvaient se montrer tout à fait charmant et parfois, une parenthèse de bonheur familiale s'ouvrait. Mais la trêve ne durait jamais.

Sulpicia avait beaucoup maigri avec les années et les soucis, Aro en revanche avait pris quelques kilos. Alors que d'autres couples auraient déjà explosé, leur force durant toutes ces années avait été de rester soudés.

Pensant que le problème était la bulle qu'ils avaient crée tous les deux et qui les isolait des autres, Aro et Sulpicia avait essayé de les séparer, en vain. Ils les avaient inscrits dans des écoles séparées, leur faisaient faire des activités distinctes. Pour Félix, ça avait été le piano, à sa demande, et pour Alec, ça avait été du football. Mais cela n'avait pas duré, l'entraîneur ne voulait plus d'Alec le qualifiant de « brute qui ne faisait que taper sur les autres enfants. » Quant au professeur de piano, il se plaignit que Félix s'appliquait à faire le contraire de ce qu'il lui demandait. Aro et Sulpicia insistèrent malgré les réticences du professeur à tenter l'expérience avec les deux frères. Et quelques semaines plus tard, le professeur s'étonnait de leur prouesses. Il avait même d'après lui rarement connu des élèves aussi doués « Ils pourraient devenir des musiciens s'ils continuent comme ça ! » avait-il dit avec chaleur et fierté. Les parents ravis pensèrent avoir trouvé un bon exutoire.

Les jumeaux avaient tout mis en œuvre pour saboter leur expériences séparées, et malgré leur isolement face aux autres, ils excellaient à deux, et leur parents avait du se résigner, fatigués de devoir s'expliquer des agissement de chacun d'eux séparé. Mais très vite, les jumeaux annoncèrent qu'ils ne voulaient plus jouer du piano. Malgré l'insistance des parents, les jumeaux ne voulaient rien entendre. Aro et Sulpicia ne voulaient pas se battre et encore une fois ils avaient cédé face aux jumeaux.

Quant à l'école, leurs résultats depuis la séparation des jumeaux étaient si catastrophiques qu'ils durent se résoudre à les réunir. Ils constatèrent sans surprise, que leurs enfants obtenaient soudainement les meilleurs notes. La relation entre Alec et Félix devenaient de plus en plus exclusive. Les parents voyaient leur vie se ponctuer de codes qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux, les autres enfants ne jouaient pas avec eux, le voisinage se plaignait du remue ménage sur leur passage. Il y avait des rumeurs sur des animaux de compagnie qui disparaissaient…

Le soir venu, c'était grâce aux somnifères qu'ils trouvaient un peu de quiétude désormais, un pour Aro et deux pour Sulpicia. C'était à ce prix qu'ils trouvaient un peu de quiétude désormais. Ils se réveillaient la bouche pâteuse, une boule d'angoisse au ventre, cette angoisse ne les quittait plus depuis qu'ils avaient coupé tout contact avec leur amis. Ils appréhendaient les week-ends, ces deux jours complets qu'ils devaient passer avec leurs fils. La semaine, ils pouvaient respirer un peu, chacun s'abrutissaient au travail pour s'échapper. Quand ils rentraient, ils montaient demander aux enfants comment s'était passée leur journée à l'école, avant de les embrasser et de leur souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Ils évitaient de parler, à quoi bon répéter les mêmes questions, ce qui avait pu se passer ou non, ils ne savaient plus comment s'y prendre. Ils restaient convaincus que l'un des jumeaux était le moteur négatif et la source des problèmes. Mais ils avaient beau les surveiller, jamais ils n'étaient parvenus à trancher. Ils avaient perdu la plupart de leurs amis, seul les deux frères d'Aro continuaient de les voir.

Jusqu'à cette nuit de février 1995 entre deux heures et trois heures du matin, selon le rapport d'autopsie. Ils avaient retrouvé des restes calcinés dans cette maison familiale de Baltimore. Les enquêteurs avaient mis ça sur le compte d'un poêle électrique défaillant, ces dernières nuits de février avaient été glaciales, les parents avaient vraisemblablement allumé ce chauffage sans avoir la prudence de vérifier son état. L'expertise avait été formelle; ce poêle n'aurait jamais dû être mis en route sans une bonne révision, et c'est ainsi que la maison brûla. Cette nuit là, un des jumeaux avait échappé à ce sort funeste parce qu'il dormait chez leur oncle. L'interrogatoire avait été bref, à quoi bon martyriser un jeune enfant, qui venait de fêter ses 12 ans, déjà dévasté par la nouvelle d'avoir perdu les membres de sa famille. De toute façon, les experts de la scientifique avaient déjà conclu. Il s'agissait d'un accident.

_**San Francisco:**_

Il en fallait beaucoup pour surprendre l'agent spécial Swan, mais ce coup là, elle ne l'avait pas du tout prévu.

Angie était partie depuis une heure déjà et Bella continuait de penser à ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle touilla sa tasse de café pensive. Comment cette histoire avait pu lui échapper s'était-elle mainte fois demandée. Elle fit de l'ordre dans son esprit et résuma les faits.

Elle lui avait dit que cela faisait quelques temps que son service du _S__an __F__rancisco __Chronicle_ cherchait le scoop de l'année en dévoilant publiquement les agissements plutôt obscurs de la _Fanning Corp_ mais ils n'avaient jamais eu de sources sûres sur lesquelles s'appuyer.

Puis avec l'engouement d'Angie en apprenant la nouvelle qu'avec l'aide de Bella, ils pourraient enfin arriver à leur fins, Angela avait convoqué la petite équipe de journalistes au courant de l'affaire.

Ainsi, Bella eut connaissance d'un certain Riley Biers, un jeune journaliste qui avait cru bon de se vanter lors d'une soirée, voulant impressionner une jeune femme; Jessica Stanley. Pour être claire, Bella avait senti le vent du boulet quand Angie lui avait raconté cette partie là de l'histoire mais elle l'avait laissé continuer son récit. Donc ce Riley, qui avait réussi à impressionner la demoiselle Stanley, la ramena chez lui.

Après une douche, pensant passer un bon moment avec son invitée d'un soir, il eut la surprise de voir sa nuit torride écourtée, la demoiselle en question s'était volatilisée.

Jessica Stanley était non seulement partie avec sa dignité, mais surtout, avec les dossiers de l'affaire qu'il traitait.

Bella se passa une main sur le visage, elle ne savait pas comment digérer l'information ni qui blâmer, si c'était la naïveté d'un bleu ou les moyens employés par une journaliste d'un quotidien concurrent.

Angie avait été tellement désolée et s'était excusée toute la soirée, d'avoir des « branleurs qui ne pensaient qu'avec leur deuxième cerveau» comme coéquipiers. Riley, d'après Angie s'était précipité pour lui annoncer que la fuite venait de lui. En effet, la journaliste Stanley, avait eu la « politesse » de lui envoyer une copie éditée de son article avec un mot de remerciement. Le _San Francisco Examiner _qui ne voulait pas rester sur la touche avait, lui aussi, décidé d'enquêter sur la _Fanning Corp_. Sauf qu'ils avaient une longueur d'avance car eux, en ayant des sources sûres. Ces mêmes sources étaient, selon l'article, était un des employés assez haut placé au service financier.

Il avait décidé de rompre le silence parce que, toujours selon l'article, il avait subit un licenciement abusif, et voulant se venger, il avait alors joint de nombreux rapports financiers volés, montrant des transactions douteuses entre _Fanning Corp et Find Your Candy, _toutes deux ayant des comptes off-shore situés bien évidement dans des paradis fiscaux.

C'était un véritable coup de tonnerre qui mit en lumière un système d'évasion fiscale organisée. Non seulement l'agence pourrait être accusée de fraude fiscale et malversations. Mais aussi de corruption et de blanchissement d'argent, en effet, sur ces mêmes relevés, on pouvait aussi voir des liens avec une certaines banque la « _Voltura Banking_ » qui serait accusée de délits connexes reliés avec les cartels de drogues.

Si une enquête était ouverte, je ne voudrais pas être à la place de cette Jane Fanning qui va devoir répondre de ses actes ou du moins s'innocenter si elle n'était pas dans le coup.

Je frottais mes tempes, il était tard et toute cette histoire allait créer un sacré raz de marée. D'après les dernières nouvelles, le Sénateur en course pour l'état avait décidé de geler son partenariat avec la _Fanning Corp _dans un soucis de transparence pour sauver les apparences je suppose. L'affaire que l'on appelait maintenant « _FanningLeaks » _allait faire parler d'elle de toute façon.

Je montais dans ma chambre, après avoir bu ma tisane et fumé ma cigarette, je décidais qu'il étant grand temps de dormir. La journée du lendemain allait être chargée, on avait convenu avec McCarty de retourner voir la veuve de Mike Newton pour savoir si elle en savait plus sur les … petites routines de son mari. Jusqu'ici nous pensions avoir deux meurtres, avec des modes opératoires différents, sans lien apparent, jusqu'à ce qu'on leur découvre un tatouage et une addiction aux mêmes drogues. C'était assez pour éveiller notre intérêt mais trop peu pour avoir une piste.

Le matin à mon réveil, aucun docteur aux yeux verts n'avait hanté mes songes. Je pris une douche relaxante avant de m'habiller. Avant de partir, je pris mon badge, ma plaque du FBI ainsi que mon arme de service qui se trouvaient dans mon coffre. Tanya s'était d'ailleurs moqué de moi, pensant que je dormais avec mon arme sous l'oreiller comme un certain _James Bond_. Je passais au bureau rejoindre McCarty dans le SUV.

Nous arrivâmes devant une zone de petites maisons en bois qui formaient un lotissement.

McCarty toqua à la porte, après quelques minutes, Madame Newton nous ouvrit avec étonnement.

— Bonjour Madame, excusez-nous de vous déranger, pouvons nous entrer? McCarty avait demandé sur un ton calme.

— Euh… Oui, je vous en prie, rentrez. Fit la veuve après avoir regardée hésitante dehors.

On s'installa dans le salon, où elle nous proposa une tasse de café.

— Nous voudrions savoir si vous n'aviez pas de détails, de petites choses qui vous serez revenus en mémoire…?

Ces yeux faisaient la navette entre McCarty et moi, elle se tortillait les mains mal à l'aise.

— Vous êtes sûre de ne pas avoir de problèmes d'argent? Est-ce que vous avez remarqué un comportement qui aurait changé chez votre mari? Est-ce qu'il était parieur, jouait-il au casino…? Insistais-je.

— Non… non je vous assure rien de tout cela, comme je vous l'ai dit… le jour… le jour de sa mort, je n'ai rien remarqué, nous sommes des gens modestes qui essayent de joindre les deux bouts mais mon Miky était travailleur, oh ça oui.

— Vous savez que mentir à des agents fédéraux est reconnu comme un crime… Fis-je doucement en soutenant son regard.

— Ah… oui… peut-être qu'un détail me reviens oui… je me souviens maintenant, il fumait de temps en temps avec ses copains pour se détendre… mais rien de bien régulier je vous l'assure!

Je soufflais d'exaspération, McCarty me regarda puis demanda

— Très bien… rien d'autre?

— Ah si… il avait changé ses habitudes alimentaires, il mangeait régulièrement des coupe-faim, avec son problème de poids, il essayait de réduire son appétit…

— Est-ce que l'on pourrait voir ses coupe-faim s'il vous plaît?

Elle revint avec tout un tas de boîtes oranges, je prélevais les boîtes en les mettant dans des sacs à scellé pour les envoyer à la scientifique.

— Je vous laisse ma carte Madame Newton… si jamais d'autres choses vous viendraient en tête… Dis-je en lui remettant ma carte.

— Oui… je je m'en souviendrais, merci de votre visite.

Une fois dans le SUV, McCarty me demanda ce que j'en pensais.

— Mmmmmh, c'est peut-être probable que ces coupe-faim contiennent des amphétamines ou méthamphétamines… ou autres.

— Mais c'est pas surveillé ça par la Drug Enforcement Administration? Il avait froncé les sourcils d'incompréhension.

— De plus en plus de drogues de nos jours sont des médicaments détournés… À une époque les amphétamines étaient utilisés par des artistes ou écrivains. Comme Jack Kerouac quand il a écrit « Sur la route ». Et dans des cas plus récents d'étudiants qui prenaient des médicaments qui étaient normalement seulement prescrits pour traiter le désordre hyperactif et le déficit de l'attention. Ça a été utilisé aussi dans des coupes faims… et autres dérivés.

— Ah oui et comme dans _Requiem for a dream _ avec l'acteur chanteur là! Il essaya de mimer l'acteur. Je vois, encore des médicaments qui ont été sortis de leur contexte initial… Et la veuve, tu crois qu'elle nous ment? Elle avait l'air agité, tu as vu comme elle se tortillait les mains… Tu penses qu'elle était accro aussi et qu'elle était nerveuse de se faire coincer aussi?

— Je dirais qu'elle est de bonne foi, je pense que Mike devait manger ses coupe-faim et peut-être prendre du crack… mais je ne pense pas que sa femme était au courant. Pour Irina, je pense qu'elle devait prendre de l'héroïne pour tu sais, tenir le coup en plus des stimulants… Mais on en saura plus avec les analyses des médicaments. Ce qui est étrange, c'est que l'on a pas retrouvé de seringues ou de matos chez elle.

En arrivant au bureau, les autres agents étaient affairés par leur propres affaires, certains étaient sur le terrain, d'autres travaillaient sur leur rapport.

— Hey Rose, tu as du nouveau sur « Dem »?

— Haha non, à croire que tu l'aurais fait fuir, il n'a pas été aperçu dans les rues, il n'a pas fait de retrait et il n'a pas utilisé son téléphone.

— Il doit sûrement utiliser des prépayés… Tentais-je.

— Sûrement, en tout cas il n'est pas rentré à son adresse connue. Elle me fit une moue compatissante.

— Arg , je déteste attendre qu'un poisson morde à l'hameçon. J'accompagnais mes dires par une grimaces qui l'a fit rire.

— J'espère que l'on ne fera pas une énorme journée aujourd'hui.

— Rosalie Hale, tu es bien mystérieuse, mais tu en as trop dit… ou pas assez pour que ne te demande rien. J'esquissais un sourire.

— Tu n'es pas agent spéciale pour rien Sherlock! Je vais dîner avec les parents d'Em, pour… vraiment officialiser notre relation. Ses yeux brillant d'émotion accompagnaient son sourire extatique.

— Oh ! Mais je pensais que c'était officiel depuis un moment vous deux?! Je dirais que mon étonnement face à la nouvelle était un doux euphémisme.

— Oui, enfin ils savent qu'Em et moi on est… complices. Dit-elle dans un sourire qui en disait très long sur la nature de leur relation.

— Mais attends, tu n'habites pas avec eux?

— Si, mais officiellement je suis la fille qui reste un peu plus longtemps qu'une nuit.

— Enfin une nuit qui a duré quoi 7/8 mois?

— Même si on est sûres de nos sentiments, des circonstances ont fait que j'avais besoin de temps pour envisager une vraie relation avec lui.

Je ne voyais pas où elle voulait en venir. D'après ce que je savais, cela faisait 8 mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble et McCarty lui avait couru après peut-être un an, un an et demi. Rosalie nous avait rejoint au bureau seulement depuis 7 mois.

— Au fait, tu m'as jamais dit comment tu l'avais rencontré?

Je ne mettais jamais vraiment posé la question à vrai dire.

— Je connaissais Edward… et il m'a fait connaître Em.

J'avais bien relevé la première fois qu'elle m'avait parlé d'Edward, elle avait été tout aussi vague sur le sujet. Je me risquais à lui demander.

— Et Edward tu le connais comment? Dis-je innocemment.

Elle perdit légèrement son sourire.

— Bella, je ne suis pas assez alcoolisée pour te le dire! Mais un jour, je te raconterais !

Je ne voulais pas forcer les choses mais c'est vrai que je me demandais comment ils s'étaient connus avec le Cullen. Il était peut-être un camarade de classe ou quelque chose comme ça.

Alice ne me parlait pas beaucoup d'elle et pourtant elle était avec Tanya ma deuxième meilleure amie. Alice était souvent absente comme elle travaillait surtout entre New York, Paris et Londres, je l'avais rencontré grâce à Tanya qui avait demandé à Alice de faire sa robe de mariée et ma robe de témoin.

Je repartais vers mon poste de travail après cette conversation qui avait pris une tournure inattendue. Je soupirais en constatant la montagne de rapport qui s'était largement étoffée en peu de temps.

— McCarty t'as quoi toi? Dis-je en me tournant vers lui.

— Principalement des affaires d'escroquerie sur la toile et des paris sportifs douteux et toi?

— Quelques cambriolages, escroquerie à l'assurance et puis c'est déjà assez comme ça.

— Ahaha on sait Belly Bean que tu préfères l'action que la paperasse! À moins que tu cherches une excuse pour aller voir mon frère et son sourire charmeur…

Je m'étranglais avec ma salive.

— N'importe quoi, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

— Je suis certain que si un de nos comportementalistes du BAU venait t'analyser tu ferais moins la maligne!

— Si seulement tu étais aussi prolifique au travail que pour dire des bêtises…

Je finissais ma phrase en riant, j'aimais bien nos taquineries et je sais qu'il les aimait aussi.

Rosalie revenait me voir.

— Alors tu as déjà du nouveau sur Dem ? Lui dis-je

— Pas exactement. Elle nous regardait McCarty et moi avec cette lueur dans les yeux que je ne lui connaissais pas.

— Bah alors ma Rosie, tu peux nous dire de quoi il s'agit? Lui dit McCarty inquiet.

— Le labo vient d'appeler, avec les médicaments que vous avez fait analyser, ils ont remarqué qu'ils avaient permutés des dossiers. Edward a vérifié et effectivement, il n'y a pas de trace d'injection pour l'héroïne sur les corps.

Je fronçais les sourcils, que le labo se trompe de temps en temps ça arrive mais sur cette affaire, il y avait trop de signaux pour les ignorer.

— Alors, on a quoi?

— Pour Newton, vous aviez raison, c'est bien ses coupe-faim qui était des amphétamines cachés. Pour Grace, c'est un cocktail entre les médicaments stimulants pour ses études et la cocaïne.

Je réfléchissais, ça se tenait plus, elle voulait être performante dans ses études alors elle a eu recours aux médicaments pour les troubles hyperactifs s'en servant pour doper son cerveau… et la cocaïne était facilement dissimulable et ça lui permettait de faire son travail d'escort, c'est très rependu dans le milieu de la « nuit ».

— Bordel mais qui voudrait nous mettre sur une fausse piste? Réagit violemment McCarty en tapant du poing sur son bureau faisant tourner la tête des autres personnes vers nous. Il se calma un peu avant de redemander plus doucement.

— Donc on nous fait perdre notre temps à Tenderloin sachant que l'on va chercher pour du crack et de l'héroïne… mais pourquoi?

— Pour laisser le temps à Dem de s'échapper. Répondis-je d'une voix ferme.

— Mais c'est pas le seul dealer de Frisco tout de même!

Rosalie fit un bond en regardant sa tablette, nous coupant.

— Il est à l'aéroport SFO en train de s'enregistrer pour un vol vers le Mexique.

— Je veux que la sécurité boucle la zone, Swan, McCarty vous y allez et fissa ! Sirène et tout le tutti quanti ! Hale tu assistes du JOC !Cria Eleazar en sortant de son bureau.

On prit nos vestes bleues estampillées FBI. Une fois l'individu dans notre salle d'interrogatoire, on put commencer. J'entrais la première dans la salle suivie de près par McCarty. « Dem » se tenait là,assis, les mains menottées à la barre prévue qui traversait la table. Il était grand, brun, pas mal de tatouages sur les bras et le cou.

— Agent Swan et Mcarty,alors comme ça, on voulait filer à l'anglaise? Commença McCarty

— Je ne vois pas ce qui a de mal à aller à Cancún, les plages, les cocktails, les belles filles… Répondit-il son visage fendu par un sourire narquois. Il avait par ci par là des dents dorées. Il était difficile de passer à côté.

— Juárez, Sinaloa, Los Zetas… ça te dit quelque chose? J'avais remarqué qu'il tilta sur le dernier.

— Des noms de quoi de plages? Des amis à vous?

Il continuait prétendre ne rien savoir.

— Donc je suppose que c'est Los Zetas… t'en penses quoi Swan?

— Mmmh naah, il est pas assez bon pour eux… une petite frappe comme ça, non le FBI a démantelé des cartels, et Los Zetas, il leur faut du monde, les meilleurs, pas un pauvre mec qui fait quelques rues.

— JE SUIS ASSEZ BON POUR LOS Z! MANQUE MOIS ENCORE UNE FOIS DE RESPECT SALOPE ET JE T'ENVOIE MA FLOTTE, ON VA BIEN PLUS LOIN QUE LES RUES DE FRISCO! Cria-t-il en se levant, mais avec les menottes, il se rassit très vite, une veine été apparue sur son front tant il était en rage.

Je souris, notre petite conversation avait donné envie à quelqu'un de discuter.

— On rajoute menace et tentative d'intimidation sur un agent fédéral, avec ton trafic ça commence à être un petit dossier qu'on a là, tu penses te mettre à table pour réduire ta peine ou on te boucle?

— J'suis pas une balance, Los Z, ils l'apprendront et tout ce que je vais y gagner c'est un aller pour la morgue dès que j'aurais franchi les portes de la prison.

— Okai… alors on a rien à se dire, on te relâche, McCarty, tu penses qu'il va tenir combien de temps dehors sans protection?

— J'sais pas… qu'il nous parle ou non, le cartel ne laissera pas un mec qui en sait trop en liberté. Donc je dirais 10 minutes…

— Oui, avec un peu de chance sa famille va bien…

— Sa voiture n'est pas piégée…

— Mais il va devoir vivre en ayant une épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête.

— Brrr vivre en ayant l'impression d'être suivi constamment, ça me fait froid dans l'dos Swan. Tu sais que Los Z ils torturent?

— Moi j'ai entendu dire qu'ils décapitaient les traîtres.

Je vis clairement de la peur dans les yeux de Dem, il tremblait comme une feuille sur sa chaise. Tu parles d'un caïd.

— Ok ok, je vais vous parler mais je veux une protection. Des gouttes de sueurs ruisselaient le long de ses temps. Il avait largement blêmit.

— On t'écoute et après le procureur verra ce qu'il pourra faire pour toi.

— Avant je faisais dans le crack, l'héro pour ça que j'fournissais à Tenderloin, là-bas c'est facile de se faire de la maille. Puis un jour un mec, bien sapé, j'vois qu'il est pas du quartier, il me dit que les amphét', meths, ecsta, coke, enfin de quoi faire la fête quoi ça rapportait beaucoup beaucoup plus, qu'il ciblait surtout des petits riches qui veulent se la jouer dur ou se faire un trip avec l'argent de papa maman. Et moi qui je suis pour refuser une belle vie avec des salopes?

Je me retenais de lui foutre mon poing dans la tronche à ce con misogyne, je lui montrais des photos de Newton et de Grace.

— Et eux, tu les reconnais?

— Le gros, j'le connais pas c'est juste un type qui venait parce qu'il était accro à des foutus coupe-faim et la fille, vous savez combien d'étudiants paient pour pouvoir faire leur business et assurer à l'école.

— Combien de fois tu les fournissais? Quand est-ce que tu les as vu pour la dernière fois?

McCarty avait pris le relai.

— Je les ai vu y'a j'sais pas quelques semaines, le gros, il voulait pas que sa femme le sache, alors il venait moins mais commandait en plus grosse quantité. Pour la fille, je l'ai vu une fois y'a deux semaines chez le mec bien sapé.

Je lui montrais les photos de nos victimes, le forçant à regarder.

— Donc là, c'est les personnes que tu as fourni, puis comme ils allaient te dénoncer, t'as décidé de les tuer?

— Non non, j'ai tué personne moi! J'ai juste essayé de me faire plus d'argent! Me répondit-il en postillonnant sur la table.

— Ok… Admettons qu'on te croit. Tu as vu ses tatouages? J'accompagnais mes dires en lui montrant des photos en gros plan des dits tatouages.

— Nah ça me dit rien.

— Donc t'as juste vendu des merdes? Et le Mexique? T'as pas trop l'envergure pour un cartel.

— Ils avaient besoin d'un type pour commencer à dealer des nouvelles drogues à Tenderloin, comme c'est mon quartier où j'ai ma p'tite réputation tu vois chérie, bha on a fait affaire de temps à autres, j'allais porter l'argent à mon contact, le mec bien sapé.

— Déjà ça sera Agent Swan et pas « chérie », tu sais que si tu nous dis pas tout, on pourra rien faire pour ta protection?

— Je le jure, c'est tout c'que je sais.

— Le type « bien sapé », il a un nom?

— Je sais juste qu'il venait de la part de Marcus.

On le laissa dans la salle d'interrogatoire, il pourra négocier avec son avocat et le procureur pour la suite.

— Tu crois qu'il dit la vérité?

— « Marcus », « Dem », ils ne pourraient pas avoir un nom de famille, ces satanés dealers? Ça leur serait trop demander? Il doit y en avoir quoi? 30000 des Marcus! Dis-je exaspérée

— Hey « Marcus » c'est déjà pas mal, je connais pas mal de cas où on aurait eu juste une lettre, même pas un prénom en entier. Du genre « Monsieur B. » tu vois l'délire? Répondit McCarty en rigolant.

— Bref… Je ne pense pas qu'il fasse parti des Zetas, tu connais leur réputation, ce sont des hommes anciennement paramilitaires surentraînés et brutaux. Je pense qu'il faisait des passes pour un cartel mais peut-être pas celui là. On donnera son dossier à la DEA (Drug Enforcement Administration), les Feds là bas s'occuperont de son cas et si il est lié avec un cartel, ils verront bien.

Il hocha la tête en répondant :

— Donc le seul lien que l'on a c'est juste le fournisseur…

— Ouais, donc on a rien. Mais c'est trop gros pour qu'il n'y ait pas quelque chose derrière, tu ne crois pas?

J'étais peut-être un peu trop méfiante mais je savais que mon instinct ne me trompait pas sur ce coup là.

— Nah je suis d'accord avec toi Belly Bean. Depuis le début cette affaire pue.

— Swan, McCarty, on a besoin de vous au domicile de Fanning_. _Fit Eleazar.

Je regardais McCarty, je ne pensais pas m'y rendre de s'y tôt. Tanya devait avoir besoin de nous pour la procédure et je pouvais dire que je me réjouissais de voir ce que Jane Fanning pourrait dire dos au mur.

On prit le SUV pour se rendre dans le quartier huppé de _Nob Hill, _en arrivant_, _je dois dire que ma surprise était de taille. L'entrée était cernée par de la rubalise, des voitures de la SFPD ainsi que l'équipe technique et scientifique se trouvaient là.

Je regardais McCarty,

— Dis moi que je rêve?

McCarty était tout aussi abasourdi que moi. On se dirigea vers le l'officier de police.

— Agents McCarty et Swan, qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

McCarty et moi avons montré nos badges.

— Officier Sully. Jane Fanning se serait suicidée. Nous dit-il en nous serrant la main.

Dans un vrombissement, je vis au loin une Mustang que je connaissais. « Voilà la cavalerie » pensais-je.

* * *

C'est tout pour le moment ! Je dois le dire des milliers de fois mais je suis désolée si il reste des fautes, j'ai tendance à écrire, lire trop vite donc j'ai peut-être oublié des petites choses.

Je rajoute d'autres choses dans la pochette surprise, lavez-vous bien les mains, c'est un truc que tout le monde devrait faire mais hey ce sont les règles d'hygiène basiques donc vous trouverez sûrement partout des petits schémas rigolos pour bien se lacer les mains et entre les doigts! Je me doute bien que vous vous en fichez que je le dise ou non xD mais je trouve ça important de se le dire. (Quoi j'ai pas envie de perdre des lectrices parce qu'elles ont un virus, quoi que ça ferait peut-être plus de lecture si vous êtes confinées). Bon aller je vous laisse avant que vous me preniez pour un monstre.

Prenez soin de vous et à très vite!


	9. Chapitre 8

Bonsoir !

J'espère que vous allez bien, que vous êtes sagement chez vous.

! La suite de mon histoire mérite le warning donc, voilà vous êtes prévenues :) !

J'ai essayé d'être au plus proche de la réalité! Comme toujours les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas , S. Meyer, merci encore pour tout!

Je vous retrouve à la fin, bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre: 8_**

J'avais encore passé une nuit difficile, je pris deux cafés, un dans ma cuisine ce matin et un autre sur la route. _Bohemian Rhapsody __de Queen _jouait dans les enceintes de la voiture. Je me regardais dans le rétroviseur en me garant. J'avais vraiment une mine affreuse ce matin. J'avais opté pour une tenue bleue trois pièces sans cravate, de magnifiques cernes et mes cheveux en bataille complétaient mon look.

J'étais en colère contre moi-même de ne pas avoir fait plus attention aux détails sur mes cadavres, la fatigue ou l'inattention nous avaient fait perdre du temps, si j'avais eu tout mon esprit peut-être que j'aurais pu voir que les dossiers ne convenaient pas. Je m'en voulais d'avoir fait cette erreur mais elle était faite.

J'arrivais dans le quartier chic _Nob Hill. _Je devais vérifier un suicide, une petite broutille qui ne devait pas prendre beaucoup de temps. Je fus étonné de voir mon frère et l'agent Swan, peut-être que c'était une affaire de col blanc et qu'il fallait le FBI pour superviser l'enquête sur le suicide.

Je salua Emmett d'une tape virile sur l'épaule et fit un signe de tête à l'agent spécial Swan. Tout les deux m'emboîtèrent le pas.

— Drôle de coïncidence ce suicide non? Dit Emmett pour faire un peu la conversation dans l'ascenseur.

— P'tête qu'elle a eu des remords et que finalement elle s'est rendue compte que c'était pas très très honnête ce qu'elle faisait?

Je regardais attentivement l'agent Swan qui semblait être perdue dans ses pensées en répondant.

— Mais de là à se suicider? Elle aurait pu quitter le pays ou trouver refuge chez une personne ayant le bras long… Poursuivait Emmett.

— En tout cas, je vais faire travailler vos méninges, enfin surtout ceux de l'agent Swan, pour toi Emmett, je pense qu'il est trop tard! Fis-je un brin taquin.

L'agent Swan esquissa un sourire, j'avais remarqué qu'elle ne parlait pas beaucoup, elle avait cette façon de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure quand elle était pensive, je m'étais déjà fait la remarque. Je secouais discrètement la tête avant de regarder ailleurs.

On entra dans le salon, une petite odeur de brûlé se faisait sentir. Je regardais la scène comme à mon habitude avant de commencer, c'était un peu mon rituel, j'analysais toujours visuellement pour m'immerger et peut-être déceler des indices par-ci par là et ensuite, je me mettais au travail.

J'identifiais l'endroit d'où provenait l'odeur de brûlé, il y avait une jolie cheminée qui trônait fièrement au milieu du mur,je pouvais voir le train de vie que pouvait mener cette femme, tout respirait la réussite, sur les murs au dessus de la cheminée se trouvaient des photos de rencontres; des poignées de main serrées entre grands pontes. Le salon était luxueux, décoré avec goût mais terriblement impersonnel. Tout était d'un blanc immaculé, un joli bouquet de Lys blanc était posé en évidence sur la table du salon, pour compléter cette décoration soignée.

Je m'accroupis vers le foyer pour regarder, les cendres étaient encore chaudes, on pouvait y voir beaucoup de papiers carbonisés, sur le côté, quelques morceaux avaient échappés à la fournée. On pouvait y voir de nombreux tableaux avec des chiffres, sûrement des relevés de comptes ou des bilans comptables. Je prenais délicatement les morceaux afin de les mettre dans les pochettes hermétiques pour que la labo puisse analyser ce qu'il restait.

Je tournais ensuite les talons, je me dirigeais vers mon frère et l'agent Swan qui parlaient avec un policier de la SFPD.

— Vous êtes le légiste? - Je me présentais avant de le laisser poursuivre - Inspecteur Bennett, suivez moi je vais vous montrer le corps.

Je le suivais, on se dirigeait vraisemblablement vers le bureau de la victime. Je passais devant le policier afin de faire mon tour d'horizon. Cette pièce était quasi similaire au salon, elle était d'un blanc immaculé elle aussi. Il y avait ses diplômes bien mis en évidence sur le mur devant le bureau, comme pour lui montrer sa propre réussite professionnelle à chaque fois qu'elle s'installait à son bureau.

Je repérais le corps, il était avachi sur le bureau, la tête reposait sur une feuille, en regardant de plus près, c'était une lettre d'adieu, expliquant son geste. Elle avait les poignets en sang, la lame de rasoir gisait sur le sol, le sang tâchant le tapis blanc sur lequel était posée la chaise. Un verre de vin était posé sur le bureau. Je tournais autour du corps méticuleusement, il n'y avait pas d'ecchymose, je touchais le corps, rigidité maximale,_ on pouvait donc déjà dire qu'elle était morte dans un laps de temps entre 6 heures et 12 heures._ Ses mains étaient manucurées. Pour moi, l'examen extérieur était bien avancé quand l'agent Swan me posa ses questions.

— Donc la victime boit une verre de vin avant de s'ouvrir les veines, laissant une lettre d'adieu?

— Affaire bouclée alors? Ajouta Emmett.

— Mmmmh, pas si vite, comme vous avez dit agent Swan, tout porte à croire que ce soit un suicide d'une personne qui en avait « gros sur la conscience », mais ça - je fis des gestes avec mes mains pour montrer le décor - c'est une mise en scène pour nous amener à cette conclusion. En réalité – je m'approchais du corps pour compléter mes dires, ma tête était à la même hauteur que celle de la victime – vous sentez cette odeur?

Emmett et l'agent Swan se rapprochaient de la victime, humant, cherchant l'odeur dont je parlais. Emmett me regardait confus,l'agent Swan quant à elle, fronçait les sourcils, comme si cette odeur lui était familière sans pourtant pouvoir mettre un nom dessus.

— Quel point commun ont les pêches, prunes, cerises, et les abricots…? Dis-je souriant.

— Euuh ça se mange!

— Oui mais encore Emmett… Riais-je.

— Ils ont des noyaux?

— Vous chauffez agent Swan… Mon sourire s'élargit.

— Mmmmh, je donne ma langue au chat…

— L'amande amère, qui est l'odeur caractéristique du…

— Mais bien sur du cyanure ! Me coupa Emmett qui souriait comme un enfant à qui on avait promis une récompense pour la bonne réponse.

— Exactement, donc je pense qu'en plus des examens, l'analyse de ce verre nous indiquera clairement l'utilisation de ce poison. Mais au vue de ces petites tâches rosées sur la peau, de l'odeur d'amande, je pense qu'on est sur la bonne voie. Je finissais mes premières constatations.

— Vous pensez que ce n'est pas possible qu'elle ait pu se suicider au cyanure?

— J'en doute, on n'a pas retrouvé de fiole à côté du corps, et les entailles aux poignets ont été faites post mortem. Je doute qu'elle ait choisi deux moyens de se suicider, surtout qu'elle n'aurait pas eu le temps de s'entailler les veines, sachant que seulement 200 mg de cyanure peut tuer en moins d'une minute.

J'entendais Emmett et l'agent Swan parler à côté de moi pendant que je continuais mes prélèvements et de finir mon rapport avant la levée du corps. Je m'approchais d'eux pour leur donner les quelques documents que j'avais pu sauver dans la cheminée.

— Belly Bean, tu crois qu'on la fait taire parce qu'elle en savait trop?

— Je crois que c'est plus qu'évident qu'elle cachait des choses, vu qu'elle a visiblement brûlé des preuves. - Je regardais un peu plus attentivement les morceaux de documents que Cullen nous avait donné, ça ressemblait à des relevés de comptes.- Je pense surtout qu'elle avait peur des répercussions sur sa réputation et celle de son agence.

— Il va falloir qu'on demande à son assistante si elle peut nous fournir son emploi du temps.

Je vis l'agent Swan acquiescer, elle avait toujours cet air songeur. J'avais pu remarquer qu'elle avait toujours les sourcils un peu froncés, ce qui lui donnait un air renfrogné que l'on pourrait caractériser de « mignon »._ T'es pas bien mon p'tit père, depuis quand tu t'intéresses à l'agent Swan et à ce que pourraient dire ses sourcils_. Ma conscience avait décidé de me sermonner. J'étais vraiment fatigué si je me laissais aller à ce genre d'observation.

Je remballais tout mon matériel dans ma mallette de travail, j'étais encore « déguisé » de ma tenue de médecin légiste sur le terrain. Je m'approchais du camion médical pour donner mes précieux prélèvements, après avoir pris des photos de la scène et du corps. Je pouvais enfin enlever ma tenue. Je disais à mes assistants que je les rejoindrai à l'institut et qu'ils pouvaient commencer les analyses sans moi.

Mon frère et l'agent Swan m'avaient rejoint dehors.

— Voilà, c'est fini de mon côté, je vais aller rejoindre Alfred de ce pas…

L'agent Swan esquissa un sourire, en me regardant de nouveau, elle ne se doutait pas que je n'avais pas raté sa réaction, pensant qu'elle l'avait bien camouflé.

— Alfred ? t'as un nouvel assistant Ed?

— On peut dire ça comme ça … J'avais dit ça en souriant à l'agent Swan de toutes mes dents avec un petit air complice. Cette fois-ci , elle ne cachait plus son sourire. Emmett nous regarda, perplexe mais ne chercha pas à comprendre.

Je m'installais au volant de ma Mustang en leur faisant un signe de la main avant de démarrer la voiture.

J'arrivais en un temps record à l'institut, les limitations de vitesse n'ont jamais été vraiment mon fort. Je remerciais mes assistants d'avoir préparé la table d'autopsie et d'avoir réuni les pièces sur une autre table à côté.

Je me préparais un café, pour me remettre les idées en place, j'allumais ma platine. Pour mes autopsies, j'aimais écouter du classique. Les notes de _Clair de lune de Debussy _résonnaient. Je me félicitais d'avoir installé de très bonnes enceintes afin d'apprécier la musique à sa juste valeur.

J'allais me laver soigneusement les mains avant de pénétrer de l'autre côté de la pièce. Généralement, mon bureau était coupé en deux par une immense cloison amovible. D'un côté, mon bureau, avec Alfred et ma bibliothèque, ainsi qu'un divan pour mes nuits blanches, que je passais de temps en temps à l'institut. Et de l'autre, ma salle d'autopsie, froide et baignée de lumière. Il y avait ce mélange de javel et de formol qu'on utilisait pour la désinfection qui flottait dans l'air. C'était un peu incommodant pour les personnes qui n'avaient pas l'habitude mais on ne le dit jamais assez, ce qui est littéralement et physiquement saisissant, c'est que les corps sont plus ou moins altérés avec des odeurs plus ou moins désagréables. Des conditions difficiles parfois mais ce qui nous anime c'est surtout le désir de retrouver les causes du décès.

Je n'y faisais plus trop attention avec le temps, j'avais deux tables en acier éclairées par des lampes chirurgicales, et il y en avait d'autres dans l'autre salle. Une autopsie pouvait durer entre une et huit heures voir plus, tout dépendait des lésions.

Je passais ma blouse, mon bonnet, j'enfilais mes gants de protection et baissa ma visière, pour me protéger des projections. Une fois, en ouvrant l'estomac d'une victime en stade de décomposition avancée, le contenu des viscères avait giclé sur la visière, ce qui me valut un nettoyage scrupuleux pour ne pas perdre d'éléments pour l'analyse.

Je commençais par faire des prélèvements sous les ongles, sur les cheveux, peut-être qu'il y avait une présence d'ADN sous ses ongles ou sur les mains. Je nettoyais le visage, elle était parfaitement maquillée, mais rien ne semblait démontrer une quelconque lutte. Je constatais avec étonnement la présence du tatouage en forme d'allumette derrière son oreille droite. J'avais vu ce tatouage trois fois maintenant. La première fois sur Irina Grace, à l'intérieur du poignet, la deuxième fois sur Mike Newton, sur l'épaule il me semble, il fallait que je relise son dossier pour en être certain et sur cette femme.

J'arrêtais mon examen pour enregistrer mes constatations sur un magnétophone de poche. Une fois la victime soigneusement mise à nue, je demandais à mon assistant de ranger les vêtements dans des scellés pour les analyses. Je notais consciencieusement les vêtements, au cas où il y aurait une perte des preuves, mon rapport détaillait scrupuleusement ce qu'elle portait.

Je regardais la victime, je commença mes crevées; des incisions profondes au niveau des muscles pour pouvoir mettre en évidence des hématomes sous cutanées ou/et intramusculaires que je pouvais ne pas avoir vu en examen externe. Puis, après une grande respiration, je m'imprégnais de la musique et minutieusement j'ouvris le torse, j'analysais les organes avant de les enlever pour les examiner, les disséquer et les peser.

En allant vers les voies aériennes, plus précisément vers la trachée pour examination et dissection, je fronçais les sourcils.

Enfin, je découpais la boîte crânienne. Après le prélèvement de tout ce qui pourrait me servir pour les analyses toxicologiques, je refermais le corps en le reconstituant pour qu'il puisse rester à disposition de l'enquête. Je refermais le tiroir de la chambre froide.

J'enlevais tout mon attirail, pour aller me laver les mains puis je m'installais à mon bureau pour rédiger le rapport de l'autopsie. Je notais les informations personnelles complètes de la victime, les informations concernant le décès et l'autopsie. Ensuite, je joignais le compte-rendu du déroulement et des circonstances du décès et enfin la description des examens internes et externes avec mes commentaires sur chaque organe puis je listais les analyses réalisées pour ajouter les résultats dès que je les aurais. Je pense qu'ils confirmeront ma thèse du cyanure et que les entailles post mortem n'étaient là que pour camoufler le meurtre en suicide.

Je pris mon téléphone pour appeler Emmett.

— Em, est ce que vous pourriez passer avec l'agent Swan, j'ai fini l'autopsie et j'aimerais vous parler de quelque chose.

Je raccrochais songeur. _Wagner_ accompagnait mon esprit, je m'allongeais sur mon divan, le temps que mon frère et l'agent spécial arrivent, je lus un article d'une revue scientifique qui parlait de l'autopsie virtuelle; la virtopsie.

Je savais que de nos jours, on l'utilisait de plus en plus. Elle permettait l'examen non invasif des cadavres par des technologies d'imagerie médicale. J'étais rêveur à l'idée de la pratiquer car c'était une technique redoutablement rapide et reproductible qui évite de disséquer un cadavre dont la religion ou les membres de la famille refusent l'autopsie. On peut aussi examiner des corps carbonisés ou en décomposition avancée. C'était vraiment une grande avancée. En plus, à l'instar des autopsies conventionnelle, où on ne peut « ouvrir » qu'une fois le cadavre, la virtopsie permet de revoir le corps à chaque besoin comme il est « scanné en 3D ». L'article parlait aussi de son efficacité pour calculer les trajectoires de balles.

* * *

Je regardais McCarty qui venait de raccrocher, d'après ce que j'avais compris de sa conversation, il était avec Cullen. Je l'interrogeais du regard, McCarty avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

— McCarty, je te parle ouhou!

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme pour se reconnecter à la réalité. Il me sourit, McCarty était redevenu ce grand gaillard aux airs enfantins.

— Pardon Belly Bean, je réfléchissais… Ed nous attend à l'institut, il a fini son autopsie.

Je n'étais pas dupe à son changement d'humeur, mais ne dis rien, après tout, cela ne me regardait pas tant que McCarty faisait son travail correctement.

Je montais dans le SUV, il alluma le contact_, _sur le chemin, McCarty n'avait pas arrêté de chanter _Buffalo Soldier de Bob Marley _en accompagnant les paroles avec une petite danse improvisée. Je ne pus réprimer un sourire moqueur, McCarty avait le don particulier de mettre un peu de positif dans votre vie. Et je dois dire que pour rien au monde je ne changerais de binôme, McCarty était le côté lumineux et j'étais le côté obscur de la force si je peux dire. Je souriais de nouveau à la comparaison, en imaginant McCarty en Chewbacca.

En arrivant, je me dirigeais directement vers le bureau du Docteur, connaissant son emplacement suite à ma dernière visite.

La porte était entrouverte, il était allongé sur son divan, endormi mais gesticulant, marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles, il était à priori en train de rêver, et ce rêve au vu de ces soubresauts ne devait pas être plaisant. Une fine pellicule de sueur avait pris place sur son front. McCarty s'approcha de son frère, l'air inquiet mais visiblement pas surpris, comme si il avait l'habitude de ce genre de comportement chez son frère.

Le docteur se réveilla en sursaut, il lui fallut bien cinq minutes pour reprendre ses esprits.

« C'est… c'est jamais agréable de rêver qu'on tombe d'un immeuble » expliqua-t-il dans un petit sourire forcé, il avait l'air perdu. McCarty avait l'air grave mais ne commenta pas. Cullen se leva, alla jusqu'à son lavabo pour s'asperger le visage d'eau. Il revint comme si de rien n'était. On pouvait penser que cet épisode était anodin mais au silence pesant de McCarty, j'avais l'impression que ça cachait plus et que c'était un secret de famille bien gardé. Encore une fois, cela ne me regardait pas et si Cullen faisait des mauvais rêves, je ne pouvais rien y faire.

Il se racla la gorge, sa voix paraissait plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée.

— Je vous ai demandé de venir parce qu'il y a quelque chose que je voulais vous montrer.

Curieuse, je me rapprochais du bureau de Cullen, McCarty était toujours silencieux mais il avait repris son air habituel.

Il se déplaça, sortit une poche de scellée où se trouvait une capsule métallique. Il enfila des gants, dévissa le haut du tube, puis en sortit un parchemin qu'il déroula. Il nous donna des gants aussi avant de nous faire passer le parchemin. On pouvait y lire :

Comme le sceptique trouve la certitude,

et transforme en paix son angoisse

lorsque le vrai à ses yeux se découvre,

ainsi changeais-je et me voyant sans crainte,

mon guide s'engagea sur la falaise

et je suivis ses pas vers la hauteur.

_La superbe, l'envie et l'avarice _

_sont les trois étincelles qui ont_

_embrasé les coeurs._

_Luxuria, Gula, Avaritia, sont déchus,_

_Mais quid des autres?_

_Vous pauvres pêcheurs,_

_Vous é__chapperez-vous__du__ purgatoire?_

_Entendez le chant du **cygne**, levez les yeux vers les cieux,_

_car votre enfer sera mon paradis._

_Lasciate ogni speranza, voi che'ntracte_

McCarty et moi restâmes perplexes devant ce message,pour briser le silence, le Docteur Cullen prit la parole,

— J'ai trouvé ce message dans la trachée lors de l'autopsie, une personne a introduit ce tube post mortem pour nous laisser ce message. Cette personne, sûrement le tueur, connaît bien la Divine Comédie, il y a des passages de l'Enfer et du Purgatoire, et le texte en italien…

— « Laissez toute espérance, vous qui entrez… » Soufflais-je, comme si il ne fallait pas crever cette bulle solennelle.

— Oh vous parlez italien? Remarqua le Docteur

— Oui c'était une de mes langues vivantes quand j'étudiais. Je me raclais la gorge un peu mal à l'aise de parler de mon palmarès.

Il me souriait complice.

— Donc cette personne nous fait un signe en citant Dante… Je réfléchissais à tout allure, il avait parlé des péchés capitaux… Il y en a sept, l'orgueil, l'avarice, la gourmandise, la paresse, l'envie, la colère et la luxure.

Une lumière s'alluma dans mon cerveau, je regardais le Docteur Cullen qui visiblement avait compris plus vite que moi.

— Vous avez compris agent Swan ?

— Attendez attendez les tourtereaux – Je grognais au surnom que nous avait donné McCarty – Je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que vous dites.

— En une phrase McCarty, on a affaire à une personne qui apprécie la symbolique les sept péchés capitaux. Il nous a dit leur nom en latin, _Luxuria, Gula et Avaritia. __Superbia ou la superbe dans la Divine Comédie, Acedia, Invidia, Ira _complètent le tout.

Les quelques pièces de puzzle se mirent en place dans ma tête, je continuais frénétiquement, comme prise par une soudaine poussée d'adrénaline.

— Mmmmmh, si je résume bien, on a trois victimes, deux d'entre elles étaient droguées. Elles ont toutes les trois le même tatouage à des endroits différents. Si on part du principe des péchés… Prenons Newton, qui était un bon vivant, atteint d'obésité, son péché pourrait être la gourmandise…

— Irina, la première victime, par son travail d'escorte serait la luxure. Continua Cullen

— Et Fanning alors ? Demanda McCarty dérouté.

— Je pense que Fanning serait la « superbe », l'orgueil, elle se sentait peut-être intouchable et elle serait donc punie pour avoir agit ainsi?

— Les deux premières victimes ont été tuées dans une fenêtre de trois jours, la troisième au bout de 48heures. Donc il monte en puissance, il doit se sentir au dessus des lois et il a de l'avance sur nous ce qui doit le galvaniser. Si on suit mon idée, alors nous avons très peu de temps avant la prochaine victime. Poursuivis-je.

Je frappais la table en bois du poing, ce qui les fit sursauter. Je rageais, je détestais une chose par dessus tout, c'était d'être distancée. Je n'aimais pas la tournure que prenait l'enquête, ni ce jeu morbide auquel on devait « jouer » pour faire plaisir à un psychopathe.

— On va te laisser Ed, on a du pain sur la planche avec l'enquête et puis avec ce que tu viens de nous donner, on doit aller informer l'chef !

Après avoir salué le Docteur, on remonta dans le SUV, la découverte de Cullen rebattait les cartes. Maintenant qu'on avait un lien, on n'avait pas de profil, pas de revendication et encore bien des questions sans réponse.

On arriva au bureau, Eleazar nous attendait pour le compte-rendu, une fois fait, on était revenu à nos postes. McCarty avait l'air perdu et moi j'étais songeuse, on avait bien compris l'urgence de la situation et plus j'y réfléchissais, plus il me fallait l'aide de mon mentor à Quantico: Garrett Pace. J'avais suivi une formation à la BAU ( Behavioral Analysis Unit) pour étudier les sciences comportementales. Je l'appellerais ce soir, pour le moment, Eleazar nous avait dit de poursuivre notre enquête sur « Marcus ».

Rosalie était d'une grande aide, elle échangeait beaucoup avec le DEA pour ne louper aucun indice. Après avoir vu quelques profils de chefs ou de bras droit qui pourraient convenir, on éliminait souvent les pistes. Ce Marcus était un fantôme.

McCarty en fin de journée a eut la bonne idée de renforcer l'observation des trafics d'amphéts, méths, peut-être que notre fantôme sortirait de l'ombre mais il était encore trop tôt pour le cerner.

Pendant une pause café, je laissais mon esprit vagabonder. Avec tout ça, je n'avais pas eu le temps de refaire une soirée avec Tanya et Vicky, Alice me manquait mais elle était toujours en train de virevolter entre les capitales puis avec l'affaire, j'avais l'impression que le temps m'échappait. Si on a un tueur en série qui se ballade, il va falloir réagir au plus vite mais les indices étaient minces et ça me révoltait d'être menée en bateau par un tueur. De plus, on sait très bien que les tueurs en série ont la côte auprès des médias. Ils font toujours sensation, la presse a toujours eu un faible pour ce genre d'histoire, pour eux, c'était du pain béni.

En parlant de presse, je devais informer Angie pour Fanning, je pense que l'agence va faire un communiqué assez rapidement mais comme le « suicide » s'était produit dans son appartement, on a pu contenir les informations et éviter une vague de fakenews. Mais je sais par expérience, que l'on ne pourra pas contrôler la situation trèp longtemps et que ça me laissait la journée tout au plus pour tenir Angie au courant et lui laisser l'exclusivité. Eleazar devait parler à notre responsable de la communication pour voir ce que l'on allait dire aux médias. Il avait gardé en tête de rester assez vague et de ne surtout pas parler du message. Qu'il ne fallait seulement parler de la découverte du corps sans vie de Fanning et que tout portait à croire que c'était un suicide. Moins le public en sait mieux on se portera, on risquerait de créer une vague de panique et/ou de curieux.

Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas pris le temps pour moi? D'avoir une vie amoureuse ou une vie tout court? Je souriais mélancoliquement, c'est pas maintenant que je présenterais mon futur mari à Renée, ma mère. Parfois, j'enviais un peu la relation entre Rosalie et McCarty, ils avaient su trouver un équilibre et ils avaient au moins une personne sur qui s'épauler en cas de baisse de moral ou autre.

Après j'étais aussi consciente qu'avec mon métier, je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller et je me renfermais un peu. J'avais eu quelques histoires amoureuses mais ça n'avait jamais duré, parce que pour le moment il était hors de question que je m'engage.

Je songeais depuis un certain temps à prendre un chaton pour combler ma solitude, j'avais toujours aimé les chats mais je n'avais jamais eu l'opportunité d'en avoir un. J'avais eu un chien mais il préférait ma mère alors je lui avais laissé de bon cœur, pensant qu'il serait plus heureux avec un grand jardin.

Je soupirais en finissant mon café, décidément je ne devais pas me laisser aller à penser, je repartais à mon poste pour finir ces affaires d'escroqueries aux assurances. Au moins, je serais sûre de finir une affaire aujourd'hui.

Après une longue journée, c'est éreintée que je partais du bureau, j'avais souhaité bon courage pour le dîner à Rosalie. Je passais commande chez un traiteur Mexicain que j'aimais bien, je triais mon courrier rapidement.

En attendant ma livraison, j'allumais mon ordinateur pour me documenter sur les chatons disponibles, j'en repérais deux, trois qui pourraient me plaire mais il fallait surtout que je contacte les propriétaires pour organiser une visite, j'avais lu que c'était surtout le chaton qui nous choisissait. Je décidais de remettre à plus tard ce projet.

J'appelais Tanya, notre conversation porta sur l'affaire en cours, son travail et puis la grossesse de Vicky. Je lui promis de venir les voir, même si avec Tanya, on se croisait souvent comme elle était procureur.

Je mangeais ma nourriture en pensant à Garrett, mon mentor à Quantico, je voulais l'appeler après mon dîner, lui et moi nous n'étions pas très conventionnels pour les heures d'appels. L'émission que je regardais d'un œil se termina, je fis la vaisselle et un brin de toilette avant de l'appeler. J'étais tombée sur sa messagerie alors je lui laissais un bref message lui disant que j'avais besoin de son avis.

Je portais mon mug de tisane sur ma table de chevet et je relisais mes notes, je n'arrivais pas à cerner le profil de la personne qui commettait ces crimes. Voyant que mes yeux se fermaient petit à petit, je me mis au lit en me disant que peut-être demain serait un autre jour et que j'aurais un peu plus d'indices.

Le lendemain, je me réveilla avant que le réveil ne sonne, j'avais fait des rêves étranges. Je pris une douche rapide mais relaxante. Je descendis dans la cuisine pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner, j'allumais la radio et croquais dans une tartine en buvant mon café.

Une fois fini, je décidais d'aller à pieds au bureau, je contemplais la ville, j'aurais aimé être photographe et capter des instants de vie mais je n'avais pas le temps pour cette passion. J'arrivais près des bureaux, cigarette à la main, quand j'aperçus McCarty qui buvait son café. Je m'approchais de lui pour le saluer quand son téléphone sonna. Il raccrocha puis se tourna vers moi pour me dire.

— Belly Bean, on doit aller à la Cathédrale Grace, on vient de trouver un cadavre.

Nous arrivions finalement à la cathédrale, une rubalise avait délimité la scène pour que les touristes, badaux et autres ne viennent pas piétiner la scène. On fut reçu par le doyen de la cathédrale, Le révérend Austin Marks,il se tenait sur un des prie-dieu, priant. Il releva la tête vers nous, la tristesse pouvait se lire sur ses yeux mais il y avait aussi de l'espoir, sûrement sa foi lui avait donné la réponse qu'il souhaitait, que son ami était au paradis.

— Agent spécial Swan et McCarty, nous sommes désolés pour votre perte, est-ce que l'on peut vous poser quelques questions? On ne sera pas très longs.

L'homme de foi fit un signe de la tête, il gardait ses mains jointes autour de son chapelet.

— Est-ce vous qui avez trouvé le corps, vers qu'elle heure l'avez vous trouvé?

— Effectivement, j'ai trouvé Monsieur l'évêque… fort heureusement, la cathédrale n'était pas encore ouverte, il devait être aux alentours de 7 heures, 7 heures et demi.

— Avez-vous reçu des menaces ? Quelque chose d'inhabituel vous reviendrait-il en tête ?

— Non… non pas du tout, la cathédrale est très connue, nous sommes un lieu où règne la joie, la compassion et l'entraide. Je ne vois vraiment pas qui pourrait lui vouloir du mal…

— Je vois, et sa femme, avez-vous eu vent de problèmes conjugaux… ?

— Oh non Sheila et Monsieur l'évêque s'entendaient très bien, Sheila est professeur de Théologie à l'université et ils étaient très complices.

— Très bien, merci Révérend, nous allons pas vous importuner plus longtemps, je vous laisse ma carte, si jamais il y a des détails qui vous reviendraient, n'importe quoi, appelez-moi.

— Merci, je prierais pour vous.

J'hochais la tête avant de partir, j'allais rejoindre le médecin légiste qui était le Docteur Cullen, il avait du être appelé quelque temps après nous.

Là un spectacle assez glaçant me fit face, l'autel d'ordinaire soigné avait été transformé en tableau macabre.

* * *

Voilà :D Comme d'habitude, venez discuter pour me faire part de vos avis, juste pour taper la discute ou pour je ne sais quoi

J'ai fait quelques recherches sur le révérend/ l'évêque et du coup, dans la religion anglicane, il y a des doyens, des évêques, révérends et tout ça, c'était un peu confus mais c'est comme ça que j'ai pu traduire en tout cas. Donc "mon évêque" se traduirait par Right Reverend Bishop voilà voilà pour la petite parenthèse !

Prenez soin de vous, encore plus ces temps ci, j'espère que vous êtes bien confinés et si jamais vous devez travailler, que vous soyez dans les métiers de la santé, postes, banques, éboueurs, dans les services alimentaires, dans une entreprise, ménage, et tout les autres que je n'ai pas mentionné, merci à vous pour ce que vous faites et courage!

On se retrouve si tout va bien la semaine prochaine avec la suite!


	10. Chapitre 9

Hello! J'espère que tout le monde va bien.

Bien me voilà avec un peu de retard mais je n'ai pas eu le temps avant. Hey oui même avec le confinement, les trucs humains prennent le dessus. J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira, je pense être assez cohérente? Enfin en tout cas comme toujours, si ce n'est pas le cas, mes PM sont ouverts pour toutes discussions.

Je remets des **! Chapitre qui contient des descriptions qui peuvent choquer, sortir de l'ordinaire, être berk ou trouver un adjectif... !** Donc vous êtes prévenues ^^. A ma décharge, ça correspond avec le thème de ma fiction qui est assez sombre?. Enfin voilà j'espère que je n'aurais perdu personnes d'ici là.

Malgré ces temps difficiles, j'espère vous apporter un peu de changement au moins d'idées et surtout restez bien chez vous, c'est important. Plus sage on sera, plus vite on sortira. Merci pour toutes celles et ceux qui travaillent. Lavez-vous les mains, n'écoutez pas tout tout tout ce qui se racontent un peu partout, faites preuves de bon sens! Et puis surtout souriez :)

Une dernière annonce avant de vous laisser lire, la semaine prochaine, y'aura mon anniversaire ! Donc peut-être... peuuuuut être avec un peu de chance je posterai en avance... ou en retard xD.

Voilà bonne lecture et puis S. Meyer merci pour les personnages de ta création.

* * *

**Chapitre: 9**

— Quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas pour le retable de _Keith Haring_ ou pour la réplique des portes du paradis de _Lorenzo Ghiberti, _que notre visiteur s'est rendu ici…

Le Docteur Cullen avait ce don de paraître désinvolte face aux situations. Et parfois ça me décontenançait, je ne savais pas s'il plaisantait ou s'il avait un humour assez noir.

Dans un soupir, je regardais de nouveau le corps. Notre « visiteur » s'en était pris directement à l'évêque et il, si je peux dire, s'en était donné à cœur joie dans la mise en scène.

À l'arrière, sous l'orgue, un rideau rouge descendait jusqu'à l'autel. Je compris en m'approchant, qu'il était blanc mais s'était imprégné du sang qui avait ruisselé du corps de la victime… Le corps, le Docteur Cullen et son équipe commençait à le décrocher. J'étais comme aimanté vers cette croix.

Mes yeux ne voulaient pas se détourner de ce spectacle dérangeant. Les scènes de crime, ça me connaît mais des comme celle-ci, heureusement pour nous, ce n'était pas non plus courant. Le Docteur Cullen me fit légèrement sursauter quand il vint vers moi, il avait revêtu son « uniforme » de légiste.

— C'est pas tout les jours que l'on voit ça… Donc, nous pouvons déjà confirmer que c'est bien l'évêque de cette cathédrale. - Il marqua une courte pause. - Il a été d'abord décapité puis crucifié. Le tueur a vraisemblablement crucifié l'évêque par les trapèze pour ensuite pouvoir faire sa mise en scène afin de replier ses mains pour qu'il puisse tenir sa tête. Les pieds ont ensuite été crucifié ensemble. Voilà pour la cause de la mort. Pour le sang sous son corps, il a été emmitouflé dans le rideau derrière, il a eu le temps de séché quasiment donc j'estime l'heure de la mort entre 12 et 24 heures. Nous devons encore démonter la croix et ensuite emmener le corps à l'institut, donc je vous donnerai de plus ample détails par la suite.

Il se retira pour aider son équipe à manipuler la croix. Je me retournai vers McCarty qui était blanc comme un linge, il faut dire que je n'en menais pas large non plus.

— On a des pistes sur le corps? McCarty me regardait pour éviter de se retourner vers la scène.

— Mmmh non, tu as entendu Cullen, on aura plus d'informations ce soir ou en fin de journée quand ils auront fini… Cela pourrait être un fanatique Saoudien, la peine de mort se fait par décapitation et si jamais tu commets un crime grave tu es crucifié… Mais j'en doute. Si je résume, la cathédrale ouvre de 8 heures à 18 heures, donc ça serait la fourchette de temps que l'on a avant la découverte du corps par le Doyen Révérend.

McCarty acquiesça avant de prendre la parole.

— Il a quand même du courage ou une envie de se montrer pour avoir ciblé un lieu aussi visité. Ma famille est croyante, ils nous arrivaient de venir à la messe ici et j'ai souvenir qu'il y a de nombreuses œuvres d'art.

— Est-ce qu'on a d'autres témoins à interroger?

Il regarda son calepin.

— Mmh non, le Doyen révérend m'a dit qu'il était arrivé le premier, enfin bien entendu avant d'avoir découvert le corps. Il était là vers les 7 heures du matin, le temps de trier des choses dans la sacristie et préparer sa journée.

— Est-ce que parmi les fidèles, on sait si il y a un quelconque malentendu ou des tensions entres les membres de la cathédrale?

— Non… j'ai posé quelques questions le temps que tu fasses ton tour, à priori c'était un évêque très apprécié.

Un cri retentit, un de ceux qui provient du fond de l'âme, et qui traduisait la douleur effroyable de la perte d'un être cher. Une femme se retenait au doyen révérend. On s'approcha de la femme qui murmurait « Charles, je veux voir Charles ».

— Madame, Agent spéciaux McCarty et Swan, est-ce que l'on pourrait se parler… dans un lieu plus tranquille?

J'essayais de capter son regard pour qu'elle évite de regarder au loin l'équipe des légistes s'affairer.

— Je… je suis Sheila Evenson… dit-elle d'une voix éteinte et devenue rauque par les pleurs et les cris.

— Venez, on va aller parler dans la sacristie… Je fis un signe à McCarty de nous rejoindre avec le doyen révérend, qui lui apporta une boisson chaude. Elle tenait son gobelet l'air perdu.

— Nous sommes désolés pour votre perte, nous devons vous poser quelques questions si vous le voulez bien?

— Je… je vous écoute…

— Est-ce que vous ou votre mari rencontriez des problèmes ? Avez-t-il reçut des menaces ou avez-vous noté quelque chose d'inhabituel ces derniers jours?

Elle prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

— Non… vraiment non … la communauté était nombreuse à venir écouter ses sermons, il était apprécié et s'investissait beaucoup à la vie de la cathédrale. Il organisait des événements… Non je… ne sais pas. Sa voix se brisa à la fin de sa phrase, je lui laissais ma carte si jamais un détail lui revenait en tête.

Une fois sorti de la sacristie, on a pu constaté que l'équipe des légistes était partie avec la croix qui avait du être démontée et le Docteur Cullen faisait des derniers prélèvements et photos avant la levée du corps.

Nous repartions vers nos bureaux, de la paperasserie nous attendait avant les résultats de l'autopsie.

* * *

Ce matin avait été particulièrement difficile, mes cauchemars étaient de plus en plus « réels », heureusement qu'Alice et Jasper ne se trouvaient pas à la maison en ce moment. Ils étaient invités pour un défilé et Jasper en était le photographe officiel.

Une fois sous le jet d'eau de la douche, je soupirais d'aise, la douche italienne était vraiment bien pour détendre les muscles. Je songeais à ma vie, ça ne m'arrivait pas souvent de revenir sur ma vie, j'étais de ces personnes qui veulent regarder en avant et non en arrière. Mais parfois, ce que l'on ne contrôle pas nous détruit petit à petit. Je pense avoir trouvé un équilibre en travaillant beaucoup mais mes vieux démons me hantent encore. J'aimais mes journées à l'institut, je n'avais pas le temps d'aller à l'université mais dès que je trouverais un peu de répit, j'irais de nouveau donner quelques cours à des étudiants avides d'anecdotes croustillantes sur quelques uns de mes cas.

Je me demande si un jour, j'aurais la place pour une personne à aimer dans ma vie. Je n'étais pas inexpérimenté, mais depuis mon retour, disons que je n'avais pas eu de relation sérieuse et que je n'en voulais pas. Je n'avais pas le temps et puis je me demandais qui accepterait de vivre avec une personne cassée. Mes pensées dérivèrent vers l'agent Swan, je crois qu'il fut un temps, où j'aurais pu essayer de la courtiser. Je dois avouer qu'elle a plusieurs qualités que j'apprécie, elle est intelligente et je ne sais pas c'est assez naturel pour moi de la taquiner. Je secouais la tête pour me rincer les cheveux et puis pour chasser toutes ces pensées.

De toute façon, l'agent Swan devait sûrement avoir quelqu'un. _Je pourrais demander à Em si il en sait plus sur sa situation amoureuse comme ça je serais fixé. _Je secouais vigoureusement la tête cette fois-ci en soufflant, _n'importe quoi pensais-je. _Je finissais de me rincer avant de sortir et d'enrouler une serviette moelleuse autour des hanches. Je regardais mon reflet dans le miroir en me brossant les dents, j'avais une barbe de quelques jours maintenant.

Je revenais dans ma chambre où j'avais préalablement préparé mes habits, c'était une vieille habitude que j'avais de toujours préparer à l'avance ma tenue. J'avais remarqué qu'il faisait beau alors j'avais décidé de mettre un pantalon chino noir et une chemise kaki. Je descendais dans la cuisine me préparer mon petit-déjeuner. Je commençais à manger ma tartine quand je fus interrompu par mon téléphone. Je regardais l'écran en me demandant qui cela pouvait être, avant de décrocher.

— Maman… Je riais, Non maman je ne suis pas mort de faim, ce n'est pas parce qu'Alice et Jasper sont partis que je ne sais pas prendre soin de moi!… Oui je dors assez _Menteur! me cria ma conscience… _ Et toi comment vas tu ? Je riais de nouveau. Non maman je ne t'ai pas renié, c'est juste que j'ai pas mal de travail en ce moment, mais promis je passerais à la maison quand ça sera un peu plus calme. Je t'embrasse ! Et embrasse papa!

Je raccrochais le sourire aux lèvres. Esmée était le genre de mère poule inquiète pour ses petits, même pour un grand gaillard comme Em. L'amour est inquiet comme dirait Saint-Augustin je crois.

J'eus juste le temps de prendre mon mug que mon téléphone sonna de nouveau. Tiens Em, quand on parle du loup…

— Salut frangin! Non je ne donne pas de cours à de sexy étudiantes comme tu dis. Il fit une blague mentionnant l'agent Swan et moi. Je grimaçais pour la forme. S'il existait une ligue contre la stupidité, tu serais le premier visé mon cher frère! Je riais avec lui. Bon même si je sais que je te suis indispensable, que me vaut ton appel?… Mmh d'accord c'est noté je te rejoins.

Il m'avait donné rendez-vous devant le parvis de la Cathédrale Grace dans le quartier de _Nob Hill_, avec ma famille nous y allons pour la messe de temps en temps. Ma mère, elle en revanche était une habituée. Je savais que _G__race Cathedral_ était reconnue comme lieu de pèlerinage international, il y avait de nombreuses mosaïques, des vitraux, une œuvre d'art de _Keith Haring_ et son carillon comptait pas moins d'une quarantaine de cloches.

Une fois mon travail effectué, j'avais dit à l'agent Swan que je rentrais pour l'autopsie et que je les contacterais dès que j'avais fini. Je pris un café à emporté sur le chemin du retour vers l'institut. Je pense que ça sera le premier d'une longue liste.

J'appelais mes assistants pour venir travailler avec moi, il y avait Ronald Albrook, Rachel et Rebecca Black. Mes assistants étaient très compétents, Rachel et Rebecca étaient jumelles et aussi les sœurs de Jacob Black, je l'avais croisé une fois dans les bureaux du FBI.

— Ron tu vas aider Rachel sur la croix, vous me prélevez tout ce que vous pensez utile, je veux aussi des photos et puis faites votre boulot les fouines ! Dis-je en souriant.

— Quant à toi Rebecca, tu vas m'aider sur ce cas là, j'ouvris la housse mortuaire où se trouvait notre évêque sans tête.

Elle grimaça devant le spectacle.

— Merci patron, je suis très touchée que tu aies pensé à moi… Dit-elle avec une moue qui voulait en dire long sur sa pensée.

— Je sais, je sais y'en a ici qui n'ont pas toute leur tête !

Ils rigolèrent, on était assez connus pour avoir un humour noir et une bonne dose de cynisme. Pas tous attention, mais en tout cas nous étions de ce genre là.

— Alors Rebecca, qu'est ce que tu vois, dis moi tout !

Elle tournait autour du cadavre, notait des choses de ci de là. Après avoir fini sa première observation, elle me fit son rapport.

— Nous avons ici, un individu mâle de type caucasien qui a entre 45 et 50 ans, il s'agit du Right Révérend l'évêque Charles Evenson. Comme nous pouvons aisément le constater, il n'a plus sa tête. On peut voir une nette plaie faite à l'arme blanche, je dirais assez longue. On a fait un scanner post-mortem.

Elle me montra le scanner pour que je le regarde pendant qu'elle continuait son rapport.

— Comme tu peux le voir Doc, cela nous montre la présence d'air dans les tissus situés sous la peau du cou, il en résulte un emphysème sous cutané.

Je me levais doucement en étirant mes jambes. Je souriais, « alors tu penses pouvoir gagner le concours comme ça ? » On avait une habitude ici, pour les pousser à donner le meilleur eux-mêmes, j'avais instauré que celui ou celle qui ferait le meilleur rapport parmi mes assistants, gagnait de me seconder pendant une autopsie de son choix et que le perdant payait sa tournée.

— Je crois avoir tout dit Doc !

— Alors moi je vais te dire mes conclusions, en effet, d'après le scanner il y a bien eu un emphysème sous-cutané, cela vient du fait qu'il a subit une lésion par arme blanche sur deux centimètres dans la trachée. Ensuite – je lui montrais la base du cou sectionné – comme tu peux le voir, il y a une nette plaie de haut vers la gauche, donc on peut conclure que le tueur était droitier. Mais ce n'est pas tout, si on suit la chronologie du meurtre, l'évêque se fait percer la trachée, il suffoque, le sang a du gicler, c'est pour ça que le tueur l'a posé sur le rideau. Ensuite il le crucifie par les trapèzes et il cloue les pieds ensemble comme le Christ. Et c'est là que je reviens à ma plaie allant du haut vers la gauche, le tueur a d'abord sectionné les jugulaires droite et gauche puis les artères carotides externes et internes. Ma conclusion est qu'on ne peut pas savoir dans la violence de l'acte si c'est la suffocation et la perte de sang qui ont causé sa mort ou l'hémorragie massive due à la section des deux grosses artères carotides.

— Donc Doc non seulement le type a eu un trou dans la trachée, après le tueur l'a crucifié et ensuite il l'a décapité pour mettre en scène sa tête dans ses mains rempliées au niveau du ventre, le tout dans une mare de sang? Coupa Ron les yeux écarquillés.

— Ron, je ne sais pas si tu es surexcité par le cas d'un point de vue médical ou fasciné par la méthode. Répliqua Rachel en faisant une moue dégoûtée.

— Un peu des deux je dois dire. Répondit l'intéressé un peu penaud.

— En gros, tu as bien résumé Ron mais je refuserais ton rapport si il est aussi synthétique que ça! Et vous, épatez-moi sur la croix… Dis-je d'un ton un peu plus sérieux.

— On a rien trouvé de bien utile, le sang appartient à la victime, pas de traces d'ADN… Commença Ron.

— En revanche, on a trouvé un petit bout métallique coincé dans le haut de la croix. On va bientôt recevoir les résultats.

Rebecca revint dans la pièce avec les dits résultats. Je me penchais vers elle pour les voir. _Mmmmh intéressant. _

— Je garde mon vote pour ce soir, je dois d'abord faire le rapport d'autopsie et donner mes conclusions au FBI. Maintenant vous avez gagné le droit de me nettoyer tout ça !

Je partais en ricanant, j'avais de la chance d'avoir une bonne équipe compétente et où la compétition servait à s'élever et non pas à se rabaisser.

Je notais en bas de ma conclusion que d'après mes connaissances personnelles, le tueur pourrait avoir utilisé un sabre persan « Shamshir » ou un cimeterre qui est un sabre du Moyen-Orient, la différence est que le shamshir n'existait pas au moyen-orient avant le XIIIème siècle. Je pourrais éventuellement expliquer à Em pourquoi mon choix se portait sur ces sabres là quand je l'aurais au téléphone… Qui ne tarda pas à sonner.

— Em ? Tu es bien rapide, tu voudrais pas éblouir l'agent Swan en lui donnant des informations cruciales… ! … Ah agent Swan, bonsoir… je croyais qu'il fallait passer par la NSA (National Security Agency) pour avoir les numéros des citoyens américains ? Dis-je taquin… Très bien je vous attends dans mon bureau alors.

J'écoutais _I put a spell on you reprise par Nina Simone._ J'aimais la version originale de _Screamin Jay Hawkins _mais la version de Nina donnait pour moi un côté plus profond et doux. Ma platine après avoir passée _Feeling Good en était à My baby just cares for me_ quand Em et l'agent Swan passaient la porte de mon antre. Les notes de Jazz résonnaient dans mon bureau.

— Asseyez-vous, vous vouliez me parler ?

L'agent Swan resta debout pendant qu'Em s'étala de toute sa masse sur mon divan. L'agent Swan roula des yeux en le regardant faire.

— Oui voilà, vous avez parlé des ces sabres en particulier, il y a quelque chose que vous avez trouvé ? Elle avait mis ses mains à plat sur le bureau en se penchant un peu. Je souriais en me disant que j'avais piqué sa curiosité.

— Et bien une petite pièce en métal coincée dans la croix, qui a révélé après analyse que c'était de l'acier de Damas. Mon esprit … je dois dire particulièrement développé a sélectionné parmi la profusion d'information que mon cerveau contient…

— Tu vois pourquoi il a des grandes portes maintenant Belly Bean hein. Un rire tonitruant sortit de sa cage thoracique.

Ce qui fit sourire l'agent Swan, c'était discret mais je l'avais vu. Je décidais d'ignorer Em pour continuer mon discours.

— Donc je disais, mon génie incompris – j'insistais sur le incompris en regardant Em –, cet acier était à l'origine appelé _Wootz_ et était élaboré en Inde et au Moyen-Orient mais disparu au cours du XVII ème siècle. Il était connu pour qualité tout d'abord et surtout pour sa particularité d'avoir des motifs ou un aspect moiré.

— Moiré ? qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Intervint Em

— Tu vois quand tu regardes par exemple deux grillages l'un derrière l'autre ?

— Euh ouais… ça fait bizarre. Ria-t-il

— Donc cet effet « bizarre » comme tu dis est en réalité, un contraste déformant l'objet sans que les ombres n'agissent.

— Ah oui oui je vois, comme un effet d'optique…

— Donc après, l'acier _de Damas à corroyage _a repris le terme pour désigner un mélange de plusieurs aciers pour créer des motifs plus ou moins complexes pendant la forge. En France, cet acier est classé patrimoine immatériel culturel par l'Unesco. La petite histoire de l'acier est finie, tout cela pour vous dire que les sabres dont je vous ai parlé sont constitués de cet acier, car il est robuste et souple. Les sabres à lame courbée sont rapides et surtout qu'au contraire des épées droites, la lame courbée ne se coince pas dans les tissus et permet une coupe nette.

L'agent Swan réfléchissait, je pouvais presque voir les rouages de son cerveau fonctionner.

— Et est-ce qu'il y a un lien avec notre tueur au tatouage ?

— Non pas à ma connaissance, on a pas retrouvé le tatouage donc il semblerait qu'il n'y ait aucun lien.

— Ça a du être violent non ?

— Effectivement, il a fallut une sacrée force pour scinder la tête et puis avec le sang… presque une rivière de sang.

Em était pensif tandis que l'agent Swan semblait faire face à un dilemme intérieur.

— Docteur Cullen, j'en avais parlé avec notre chef, je voudrais que vous rencontriez quelqu'un, en tant que médecin légiste, vous pourriez apporter des informations sur notre série de cadavres tatoués.

Je fronçais les sourcils, je me demande bien qui je pourrais bien rencontrer mais je me suis entendu accepter avant que ma pensée n'atteigne mon cerveau. Elle me donna rendez-vous le lendemain, le temps de contacter la personne.

Je retournais pour ma part à quelques cas que j'avais laissé en attente au vu de la priorité des affaires en cours. Je devais faire quelques visites à l'hôpital pour soutenir le service qui était surchargé de travail.

Je finis tard ce soir, j'étais courbaturé de partout. Je m'arrêtais dans un restaurant japonais où j'avais l'habitude de commander à emporter.

En rentrant chez moi, je m'affalais dans le canapé pour manger devant une émission de télévision. Je n'avais pas envie de faire d'effort pour manger à une table.

Je réfléchissais à la tournure des événements, tout d'abord cette enquête avec les tatouages en commun puis ce meurtre atroce, car il était clair pour nous que c'était un homicide.

Je m'endormis à moitié sur le canapé. Mon esprit partit loin, j'étais dans une ville, cela devait être dans un pays chaud, je clignais des yeux tant la lumière était aveuglante. Il y avait des bruits d'explosion, des tirs, je ne comprenais pas d'où ça venait. J'essaye de crier mais aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche. Plus je m'enfonçais dans le rêve, moins j'arrivais à le comprendre. Il y avait tous ces gens, ces familles, ces enfants, des maisons détruites, des bruits, des sifflements, puis le silence et d'un coup les sons, les hurlements revenaient, encore plus fort, plus violent.

Ce fut mon cri qui me ramena à la réalité, j'étais en sueur, mes vêtements étaient froissés. Je clignais des yeux pour me réhabituer à la lumière de mon plafonnier. J'avais encore l'impression d'avoir la chaleur brûlante du soleil sur moi, ce mélange de sable et d'autre chose dans la bouche. Puis des images qu'on voudrait oublier. Tout ça, tout ce merdier, c'était pas un rêve mais c'était mon cauchemar quotidien qui revenait sans cesse dès que je baissais un peu ma garde. Je tapais rageusement dans mon canapé, une fois, deux fois puis plein de fois, jusqu'au moment où je devais reprendre mon souffle. Pourquoi j'étais si faible ? Pourquoi j'arrivais pas à oublier ? Certes c'était flou grâce aux séances avec ma psy mais parfois je me disais que c'était pire, que j'avais l'impression d'être spectateur mais que la moitié du film était censuré et d'avoir des émotions contraires.

Je montais d'un pas lent vers la salle de bain, j'avais l'impression d'être lourd et de porter le poids du monde sur mes épaules. J'allais dans la baignoire, un bain chaud qui me détendrait avant de dormir, je prendrais un somnifère et puis ça ira mieux, parce que j'étais juste Edward.

Ce fut une nuit qui passa d'une traite, j'étais un peu déboussolé comme à chaque fois que je prenais un somnifère mais j'avais eu une nuit sans rêve, enfin sans cauchemar et elle avait été réparatrice. En me regardant dans le miroir après ma douche, je constatais que mes cernes avaient légèrement diminuées. Pour ma barbe, je verrais ça un peu plus tard, j'étais loin de ressembler à un viking.

Je m'habillais d'une chemise bleue foncée ouverte sur un t-shirt blanc et un jean noir simple. J'enfilais une paire de _Dr Martens_ verte bouteille. Alice hurlait à chaque fois car elle essayait de me convertir à acheter des chaussures en cuir sur mesure mais elle abandonnait rapidement en me voyant, disant que finalement c'était très bien. Je souris un peu pour moi même, Alice me manquait en ce moment mais j'étais très content qu'elle puisse s'épanouir dans son travail et avec Jasper.

Je descendais, j'allais prendre mon café quand on sonna à la porte.

— FBI OUVREZ ! Cria une voix que je reconnaissais très bien.

Je soupirais et alla ouvrir. Je me retrouvais devant un Emmett hilare et l'agent Swan qui mordillait sa lèvre.

— J'ai toujours rêvé de te faire ça un jour ! Me dit Emmett en s'invitant chez moi, il commençait déjà à se servir du café.

L'agent Swan qui était bien mieux élevée que mon frère me demanda la permission de rentrer. Je m'écartais de la porte un petit peu la laissant passer, elle rentra et laissa une odeur fraîche derrière elle, je ne pouvais pas reconnaître toutes les notes de son parfum mais c'était fleuri, sans être trop, boisé et frais. Elle sentait très bon et je maudissais ma curiosité d'avoir humé l'air derrière elle. Elle s'arrêta nette avant de se retourner, elle avait un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage, « Moi aussi j'ai votre adresse maintenant… » Dit-elle avant de rejoindre mon frère. Je fis un sourire en coin, c'est vrai que j'avais débarqué chez elle et que j'avais du ruser pour obtenir son adresse. Mais après une bière, quelques gâteaux apéritif et un match de Baseball, mon frère devenait bavard.

Je fermais la porte et allais les rejoindre, proposant une boisson chaude à l'agent Swan et en me servant un café. Je regardais du coin de l'œil l'agent Swan. Elle sirotait son café mais je pouvais voir qu'elle scrutait autour d'elle, analysant l'environnement._ Déformation professionnelle_ pensais-je. Je n'aimais pas faire entrer des inconnus sur mon « territoire » mais étrangement avec elle, ce n'était pas si dérangeant de la voir ici…

Je me passais une main sur le visage, voilà que mon esprit repartait dans son délire… Emmett s'empiffrait de tartines pendant que l'agent Swan me parlait.

— Donc nous sommes venus pour vous dire qu'on a eu l'autorisation de notre chef pour que vous nous suiviez en tant que consultant et du coup, il faudrait que vous nous accompagniez voir un expert comportementaliste. Cela pourrait nous aider pour l'enquête « des tatoués » et aussi il s'y connaît en armement du Moyen-Orient.

J'avais aussi quelqu'un dans mes connaissances qui en savait long sur les armements en général mais je me tus.

— Bon préparez votre sac on va à Quantico !

— Quantico … En Virginie ? J'écarquillais les yeux de surprise, je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça.

— Mhm mhm. Me répondit-elle l'air de rien.

— Mais… j'ai du travail ici… et puis tout ça pour voir votre « contact » ? Vous pouvez pas … lui téléphoner ? Tentais-je

J'entendais Emmett rire derrière moi. Mais je l'ignorais royalement.

— On a déjà prévenu l'institut et l'hôpital de votre absence, de toute façon ne sera que pour 48 heures maximum.

— 48 heures ! J'ai des tas d'affaires en cours…

— Désolée mais ils sont au frais vos cadavres donc ça peut attendre. Dit-elle catégorique.

Je secouais la tête, en regardant désespérément Emmett pour qu'il m'aide.

— Vous ne pouvez pas dire ça ! Je haussais un peu le ton, pas content d'être interrompu dans ma routine.

— Écoutez moi bien Docteur – Elle appuya bien sur mon titre -, soit vous coopérez, soit je vous coffre pour refus d'obtempérer, pour entrave à la justice ou ne vous inquiétez pas je vais trouver ! Elle haussait aussi le ton et fronçait les sourcils.

— Je… je vais faire mon sac. Soufflais-je dépité en tournant les talons furieux.

Je bouillais intérieurement, je refusais d'admettre que mon comportement était … un peu bête mais j'aurais aimé être prévenu par mon frère et aussi je ne me voyais pas voyager avec l'agent Swan voir je ne sais quel expert.

Je rangeais nerveusement des vêtements dans mon sac de voyage, je prenais mes médicaments, mon ordinateur et des papiers que je pourrais envoyer à mon équipe pour qu'ils puissent avancer sans moi. Je donnais quelques directives par sms et par mails. Je prenais des affaires de toilette, chargeur et mon casque pour la musique. Une fois cela fait, je redescendais non sans manifester mon mécontentement.

Je regardais Emmett en lui faisant comprendre que je n'aimais pas ce genre de méthode. Il haussa les épaules en réponse. Je fermais derrière moi la porte de la maison à clef, non sans un brin de nervosité.

Je montais dans le SUV du FBI en regardant par la fenêtre. Mes deux compagnons de voyage parlaient entre eux. Je n'écoutais pas vraiment, j'étais songeur et surtout je me sentais désabusé. Mon esprit vagabondait encore. Une fois arrivés à l'aéroport privé. _Pourquoi je n'étais pas étonné, c'était le FBI après tout. _Un jet nous attendait.

Je m'installais, le pilote nous rappelait les consignes de sécurité avant de nous annoncer que nous aurions à peut près 5 heures de vol. _En même temps, on traversait les États-Unis d'Ouest en Est._ Je m'endormis avec la musique dans les oreilles et je dois dire que le jet berçait.

* * *

Je soupirais en regardant par le hublot, c'est vrai que je regrettais un peu mes mots que j'avais eu vis à vis du Docteur Cullen. Je m'étais laissée emporter par mes émotions, j'étais agacée qu'il ne coopère pas, c'était pourtant pas si compliqué et j'avais l'impression qu'il en faisait un problème d'état. Pourtant en y réfléchissant, il avait une grande maison, il devait vivre avec quelqu'un et je pouvais comprendre que les gens n'étaient pas comme moi, ils ne pouvaient pas tout quitter même si c'était que pour 48 heures._ Ou alors l'idée qu'il ait quelqu'un dans __s__a vie ne te plaît pas…_ N'importe quoi, ma conscience était folle. Déjà pourquoi je serais jalouse d'une potentielle Madame Cullen ? Et deuxièmement, je n'avais pas ce genre d'envie. Puis ça n'avait pas de sens. Je secouais la tête, énervée contre moi même maintenant.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'avais à la fois envie de me rapprocher de lui et d'un autre côté il m'agaçait. Il nous restait maintenant plus que 3 heures et demi de vol, je pouvais en profiter pour m'assoupir un peu. Je fus réveillée par des cris autour de moi, j'ouvrais les yeux, posant la main sur mon arme par réflexe… Une fois que mon esprit avait remis en place que je me trouvais dans le jet du FBI et qu'il y avait McCarty et… le Docteur Cullen qui s'agitait.

McCarty parlait à son frère, je ne sais pas ce qu'il avait mais une chose était sûre c'est qu'il était sujet aux cauchemars et pas qu'un peu au vu de son état, il transpirait et se secouait dans tous les sens en disant des choses inintelligibles. Il finit par se réveiller dans un sursaut, la peur était clairement visible dans ses yeux avec un mélange de je ne sais quoi. Mon coeur se serra malgré lui à cette image.

Il regarda autour de lui comme pour se reconnecter à la réalité, son frère se faisait du soucis mais il eut une réaction qui me surprit, quelques secondes passaient, ils se regardèrent comme si un dialogue silencieux se faisait. Puis McCarty partit se rasseoir dans son fauteuil. Une veine sur son front et sur son cou était apparue. Généralement, c'était signe qu'il était énervé. Je préférais ne poser aucune question et faire comme si je regardais ailleurs quand je sentis le regard de McCarty me transpercer.

Le reste du vol se fit relativement dans le calme, après cet incident, Cullen était parti changer de haut et McCarty jouait à un jeu sur son téléphone. Une heure avant d'atterrir, le Docteur Cullen travaillait sur son ordinateur, il devait, sans doute, organiser des choses pour son travail.

Je le détaillais un peu plus, il était indéniablement beau. Au début, je pensais qu'il jouait de son physique mais après, pour l'avoir côtoyé un peu, j'avais bien vu que ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait le côté play-boy, où il roulait en vieille voiture et qu'à priori l'argent n'était pas un problème pour lui, il était bien habillé et même quand il était négligé, il était beau.

Depuis quelque jours, il avait l'air exténué. Une barbe avait poussé, elle embrassait sa mâchoire carrée. Je clignais des yeux, il finit par tourner la tête vers moi, peut-être qu'il s'était senti épié. Je décidais que mon observation inutile était finie et je reportais mon attention sur des papiers devant moi.

On arrivait à 15 heures (il y avait 3 heures de décalage entre Frisco et Quantico) à l'aéroport militaire MCAF (Marine Corps Air Facility) ou connu aussi sous l'appellation Tuner Field. Nous arrivions à l'académie où était formé les futurs agents. A Quantico se regroupait aussi le NCAVC (National Center for the Analysis of Violent Crime) où se trouvait le BAU.

Le NCIS ( Naval Criminal Investigative Service) avait ses bureaux aussi à Quantico.

On prit un autre SUV pour se rendre dans les bâtiments du FBI. Après une vingtaine de minutes, on arrivait enfin à destination. McCarty et moi avant de rentrer dans le bâtiment avions je pense le même sentiment, on avait fait du chemin depuis notre formation ici. Même si on était appelés parfois à revenir pour témoigner de notre expérience ou tout simplement parce qu'on était un bon élément et que le bureau voulait nous montrer comme exemple. Mais ça faisait toujours un « petit quelque chose » de revenir. C'est aussi pour ça que l'on appelait le FBI une famille, on était la famille du FBI et peut importe ce que l'on devenait, on devait se serrer les coudes entre agents. C'est avec une petite fierté qu'on marchait vers les bureaux de Garrett Pace.

Garrett, celui que je considérais comme mon mentor, est le genre de personne exécrable et invivable, sans rire je crois qu'il devait être la cible prioritaire de tous les nouveaux et anciens agents. Il est connu pour son franc parlé et surtout pour son caractère … de merde, appelons un chat un chat. Mais il a une intelligence hors du commun et un instinct acéré. Mon caractère et le sien réuni dans la même pièce, je riais à ce souvenir, ça faisait des étincelles. Mais si j'en étais là maintenant, c'est grâce à son soutien et à ses coups de pieds aux fesses ! Il était un peu une figure paternelle pour moi, je pense que c'est ce que dirait un psy en analysant notre relation.

On rentra dans son bureau et fidèle à lui-même, il nous ignora complètement. Après avoir manifesté ma présence, c'est à dire en mettant mes pieds sur son bureau en m'asseyant sur la chaise en face, il releva les yeux vers nous.

— Tiens, je me disais bien que j'avais senti l'odeur de l'insolence ici. Il souriait malgré tout. Enfin un rictus apparu sur sa bouche pour être plus précise.

— Garrett, je ne te présente pas McCarty, en tout cas Garrett voici…

Je stoppais ma phrase, Garrett et … le Docteur Cullen s'observaient, ce fut bref mais j'avais aperçu dans leur regard quelque chose, comme si ils se connaissaient. Je crois que le métier déteignait trop sur moi et que je voyais le mal partout. Le Docteur Cullen tendit sa main devant Garrett.

— Je suis le Docteur Cullen.

— Garrett Pace.

C'était rapide, net et précis. Je ne sais pas si c'était moi mais la pièce s'était rafraîchit d'un coup et si il y avait eu des mouches, on les aurait entendu voler. Le silence était à présent gênant et même McCarty ne savait quoi faire, les deux intéressés se regardaient en chien de faïence.

— Docteur, Garrett est l'agent spécial superviseur du BAU.

Un ange passa, avant que je reprenne en soufflant agacée.

— Garrett, on a besoin de toi pour un dossier, est-ce que tu pourrais jeter un coup d'œil, s'il te plaît ?

— Oh un de mes meilleurs agents est confronté à une difficulté ? J'avais l'impression de t'avoir enseigné un peu plus que ça quand même. Voyons voir.

Il feuilletait le dossier doucement.

— Le Modus operandi est différent pour chacune de vos victimes mais il semblerait qu'il y ait déjà une signature dans vos meurtres. Dit-il tout bas comme si il se parlait à lui-même plutôt qu'à nous.

— La signature serait le tatouage d'allumette ? Intervint McCarty.

— Mmmh pas seulement, la signature, dites moi que vous avez bien retenu vos cours !

— C'est la carte de visite du tueur…

— Bien Swan, donc notre tueur laisse une signature, ici le tatouage d'allumette. Seulement, je vous ai appris que la signature était aussi la réalisation du fantasme du tueur. L'individu rêve et pense jours après jours à ce fantasme, à cette envie de le réaliser avant même de passer à l'acte. Et certains aspects de ces meurtres expriment leur « moi », leur désirs, leur idées, qui leur sont personnels, uniques…

Il regardait le Docteur Cullen, je suppose qu'il avait jugé bon d'expliquer ce qu'était une signature pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas du bureau.

— Mais ici, à part le tatouage, rien ne les relie, le mode opératoire n'est pas le même pour chaque affaire, quel est le but ? Le message ? Ajouta McCarty.

— Les péchés capitaux… Lâcha le Docteur Cullen d'un ton neutre.

— Pardon ?

— Sa signature, ce n'est pas seulement le tatouage, mais c'est aussi les péchés capitaux. Répéta-t-il sûr de lui.

Je fronçais les sourcils, je n'étais pas certaine de le suivre. Puis une ampoule s'alluma dans mon esprit. Mais oui, le message retrouvé dans la capsule, il avait raison… Garrett quant à lui regardait Cullen avec une lueur de fierté ? _Non je devais rêver, il devait sûrement être content de voir qu'il restait des civils avec un cerveau_. McCarty qui était plus rapide que moi montra la copie du message.

— Puisque vous avez bien compris, vous avez affaire avec un tueur en série puisqu'il en est à sa troisième victime. Maintenant, vous devez définir si c'est un tueur organisé, désorganisé, psychopathe, psychotique… Son comportement, est-il du genre missionnaire, visionnaire, hédoniste, dominateur… ? Qu'est ce qui le caractérise ? Vous avez du pain sur la planche mes chers élèves. Après, Swan, tu voulais me montrer autre chose ?

Je lui montrais les photos des bouts de métaux retrouvés dans la croix ainsi que l'analyse.

— On a trouvé ça, tu saurais de quoi il sagit ?

— C'est un acier qui servait à fabriquer des sabres à lames courbées du Moyen-Orient et de la Perse…

— Oui… Hum, ça on le sait, le Docteur Cullen nous a aidé à comprendre ces informations là. Dis-je gênée.

Garrett regarda furtivement Cullen qui, lui, parcourait des yeux les livres de mon mentor.

— Il a raison, dans la catégorie des cimeterres, il y a plusieurs sabres qui pourraient correspondre, le shamshir de Perse ou le Kilij ottoman, il peut aussi être un des sabres de la campagne Napoléonienne en Egypte, qui est un dérivé du Kilij… Pour moi, il faudra cibler le XVIII ème, XIX ème siècle. Un sabre plus ancien serait beaucoup plus oxydé donc pour un soucis de conservation je suppose que c'est un original et non une réplique moderne.

— On pourrait voir les enchères, si jamais un lot de ces sabres a été vendu…

— Où chez un collectionneur, en tout cas je peux vous donner le mail d'un de mes contacts, il pourra vous dire s'il y a eut des ventes et je pense qu'il doit connaître des collectionneurs.

Garrett se leva.

— Je pense qu'on a fini pour aujourd'hui, vous logez où ?

— Euuuh…

McCarty sortit son téléphone.

— Apparemment on dort au_Courtyard Marriott Stafford_. On nous a réservé trois chambres.

— Ah oui, en plus ce n'est pas très loin, que pensez-vous de se retrouver pour dîner là-bas ?

— D'accord… mais c'est vous qui régalez Garrett ! S'exclama McCarty.

Garrett grogna en parlant dans sa barbe un « il va me dissoudre ma paye si c'est comme ça » qui nous fit tous rire. On nous raccompagna à l'hôtel, où nous avions quartier libre avant le dîner. J'avais pas loin de 2 heures à tuer.

Je décidais d'aller faire un peu d'exercice à la salle de sport et peut-être que je passerais faire des longueurs dans la piscine.

Je descendais à pied pour rejoindre la salle de fitness quand par la fenêtre je repérais une tignasse que je connaissais par coeur maintenant. Le Docteur Cullen montait dans un taxi. Je fronçais les sourcils, je me demandais où il pouvait bien se rendre. Mais je finis par continuer ma route en haussant les épaules, après tout c'était un grand garçon, majeur et il faisait bien ce qu'il voulait.

Je poussais la porte de la salle avant de voir McCarty qui se défoulait sur le tapis de course. Je fis un petit sourire en m'avançant nonchalamment.

— Ça te dit un petit défi ?

Il se tourna vers moi, je savais qu'il m'avait vu arriver avec les miroirs qui se trouvaient devant nous.

— T'es prête à en baver Belly Bean ?

* * *

C'est fini pour aujourd'hui! Laissez une trace de votre passage, ça fait toujours plaisir et puis sinon merci aux "fantômes" c'est quand même super gentil de lire. Je suis consciente que je fais pas mal d'erreur pour mes dialogues et que j'ai tendance à beaucoup détailler, mais j'aime pouvoir visualiser quand je lis. Donc j'essaye de vous emmener un peu avec moi dans mon histoire et je suis très contente si c'est le cas.

Je suis désolée si il reste des fautes, j'essaye de faire attention, mais je me relis trop vite et mes yeux ne sont pas ceux de Superwoman.

Prenez soin de vous, de votre entourage, de votre chat, chien, poisson rouge, hamster, lapin... ami imaginaire.


	11. Chapitre 10

Hello!

Voilàà mon nouveau chapitre! Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire ! Donc comme cadeau je vous ai préparé tout ça !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, que vous m'en direz des nouvelles. Malgré un silence et des lectrices fantômes, je suppose que vous êtes encore là un peu, au moins quelques unes à me lire et pour ça merci.

Mais laissez une trace même un petit coucou, ça fait toujours plaisir et puis ça m'aide à savoir si je dois continuer ou pas

Prenez soin de vous comme toujours.

Merci à Stephenie Meyer comme d'habitude pour le prêt des personnages.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :**

Je regardais Cullen attendre son taxi, je me disais que si je voulais en avoir le coeur net, je pourrais le suivre.

J'envoyais un message à McCarty pour le prévenir. Il me rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque Cullen monta dans son taxi.

Nous décidâmes de le suivre. Il s'arrêta devant une société de location de voiture. Nous le suivions toujours des yeux.

McCarty et moi avions l'air de deux sportifs, il était encore en short avec son marcel et moi j'avais un short, un t shirt d'une équipe de baseball et une casquette des _Celtics_.

Cullen partait en direction de la voiture de location. On s'engagea dans la société pour louer une voiture aussi. Une fois chose faite, on suivit de loin Cullen qui se dirigeait plus au nord. Il prit la route de Washington D.C. Qu'est ce qu'il allait faire là-bas ? McCarty me questionna.

— Pourquoi on suit Edward ?

— Il m'avait l'air louche dans le bureau de Garrett, je suis persuadée que ton frère nous cache quelque chose…

J'avais décidé d'être franche avec lui. Après tout, j'avais le droit d'avoir des doutes sur Cullen, je ne le connaissais pas.

— Ah bon, peut-être qu'Eddy veut voir la Capitale ! Ou alors tu le suis parce qu'il te manque trop ! Il jouait des sourcils en finissant sa phrase.

— Arggg McCarty, je comprends que Rose te manque, mais ce n'est pas la peine de voir de la perversion partout !

Je souriais malgré moi. Je continuais de fixer la route pour suivre Cullen. Puis soudain il bifurqua sur la droite prenant une autre route vers Alexandria. Mais qu'est ce qu'il allait faire à Alexandria ? Pensais-je.

McCarty chantonnait la musique qui passait à la radio. J'étais trop concentrée sur Cullen pour faire attention à la musique. Il s'arrêta sur le parking du _MGM National Harbor._ De loin, on pouvait voir qu'il regardait fréquemment par dessus son épaule. J'envoyais McCarty dans le centre commercial pas loin de là. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec des sacs estampillés _Calvin Klein_. Je le regardais étonnée.

— Tu m'as dit de prendre des fringues assez chic mais _casual_ et surtout pas un costume qui « crierait sur tout les toits que je suis un _Fed _». Dit il en levant les mains pour montrer sa bonne foi.

Je rigolais en sortant les habits, il avait pris pour moi un petit polo noir et un pantalon bleu marine avec des fines rayures formant des grands carreaux sur le pantalon. Pour lui, il avait choisi un polo aussi, je grimaçais, il avait choisi celui entièrement imprimé du Logo, plein de petits « _CK »._ C'était m'as tu vu. Il avait choisi un pantalon droit en coton. Je sentais d'autres choses dans le sac, je fus prise d'un fou rire.

— McCarty… mais… pourquoi ? Reussis-je à dire avant de calmer mon rire pour lui demander.

— C'est bon, j'aime leur caleçon voilà tout, puisque j'y étais autant faire une pierre deux coups. Bougouna-t-il comme un enfant pris en faute.

Une fois changés rapidement, on put rentrer dans l'hôtel, c'était bien mieux d'être habillé correctement, sans que l'on se fasse remarquer dans le Casino par nos tenues sportives.

Cullen se trouvait à la table de BlackJack. Après une heure et demi de jeux en tout genre, il décida de partir. Je comprenais pas ce qu'il était venu faire ici. Il repartit à pieds cette fois. Après une promenade d'une vingtaine de minutes, il s'arrêta acheter des billets pour la _Capital Wheel_, la grande roue inspirée de celle de Paris. Sur les bords du Potomac, avec le couché de soleil, le spectacle était beau. C'était parfait pour un rendez-vous incognito. McCarty s'était arrêté pour prendre une glace. Il m'avait pris un petit paquet de chips. Je fumais ma cigarette sur le banc, la grande roue était parfaite pour des conversations si on ne voulait pas être écouté, le lieu aussi était bien choisi, avec la foule, c'était bien pour perdre des éventuels suiveurs. Je me demandais où il avait appris ce genre de ruse que nous, agent de terrain on connaissait. Il se dirigeait seul vers le restaurant _McCornick & Schmick's, _qui servait des fruits de mer face au fleuve.

Après avoir dégusté un petit plateau de fruits de mer, il repartit en direction de sa voiture. Avant, il s'arrêta chez _Calvin Klein _faire des achats. _C'est de famille ou quoi ?_ McCarty pouffait de rire derrière moi, on avait du penser la même chose. Cette fois-ci c'était lui qui conduisait et moi qui m'occupait en chantonant, _Memories de Maroon 5_ passait à la radio.

— Je me demande ce qu'il faisait là et pourquoi Eddy ne m'en a pas parlé, je suis son frère pourtant ! Je sais que mon frère peut paraître un peu cachotier… mais c'est quelqu'un de bien… vraiment Belly Bean. Il me regarda rapidement.

— Je comprends que tu défendes ton frère, mais je ne le connais pas et on est venus ensemble, ne crois-tu pas qu'il aurait du nous dire si il avait un contact ici ? J'avais abandonné la voix d'Adam Levine pour écouter McCarty.

— Mmmmh, tu sais, j'ai retrouvé mon frère y'a pas si longtemps, avant… on a été séparé et à mon retour d'Irak, il était déjà loin de la maison. Mais ça se comprend, il a toujours été en avance.

J'étais étonnée de voir une petite lueur de tristesse passer dans ses yeux.

— Il connaissait Rose avant toi ?

Cette fois, c'était lui qui me regardait avec étonnement.

— Tu… tu sais quoi à ce propos ? Dit-il méfiant.

— Rien ne t'en fais pas, Rose garde jalousement le secret, mais j'attendrais qu'elle m'en parle.

— C'est pas contre toi Belly Bean, mais tu sais… c'est pas à moi de t'en parler.

— Je comprends tout à fait McCarty, ne t'en fais pas. Souriais-je pour le réconforter. J'avais entièrement confiance en lui.

Visiblement Cullen avait eu envie de visiter la _Smithonian Institution, le Jefferson Memorial ainsi que le Musée National de l'Air et de l'Espace. _C'est érreintés que nous reganions notre véhicule, tandis que lui reprenait le sien.

— Je suis crevé… Dit McCarty en s'affalant dans le siège. Il mangeait un bout de bœuf séché qu'il avait dû acheter à un kiosque.

— Je ne comprends pas ton frère… Il va voir quelqu'un et après quoi ? Il décide de visiter Washington ?

On regagnait notre hôtel en taxi après avoir rendu la voiture. C'est dépités que nous rentrions. J'avais encore plus de questions et je me demandais à quoi tout cela rimait. Il était fort pour brouiller les pistes. Dans le Hall, j'étais surprise de le voir assis tranquillement dans un siège, il se leva pour venir à notre rencontre.

— La promenade vous a plu ? Sourit-il malicieusement.

Il nous avait baladé depuis le début…

* * *

Bon comme vous l'aurez sûrement deviné, ce n'est pas le vrai chapitre ! * sors de sa cachette en criant poisson d'avriiil*.

En revanche c'est vraiment mon anniversaire, et comme je suis d'une nature taquine, voilà ce que ça donne.

Le vrai prochain chapitre arrivera en fin de semaine!

Merci pour la lecture !


	12. Chapitre 11 ou le vrai chapitre 10

Bonjour!

J'espère que tout le monde va bien?

TAADAAA voilà le nouveau chapitre, le vrai cette fois-ci !

Alors plusieurs choses à dire, tout d'abord un GRAND merci à GwenWho pour la correction du chapitre, elle a eu la gentillesse de me relire et de corriger les fautes! Donc applaudissez la s'il vous plaît ! Oui parce que je ne m'en sortais plus et je me demandais si je n'allais pas poster encore plus en retard! Vous pouvez aller lui écrire des gentilles reviews sur son histoire! - Sur le chemin de la guérison - et les autres!

Deuxième point, réponse :

**_EdBtjrs:_** Merci pour ta review et tes voeux d'anniversaire! Je prends ton bizaroïde comme compliment mdr! Je pense avoir encore pas mal d'idées sous le coude et l'intérêt est toujours là même si je hausse la voix parfois ! Il est vrai que c'est assez difficile d'écrire et peut-être pour les lectrices de savoir où je veux en venir avec mon histoire mais j'espère qu'on se reparlera à la fin et que tu pourras me donner ton avis! A bientôt.

Troisième et dernier point, le plus gros morceau.

Bon je vais peut-être manquer de tact ou vous pourrez vous dire que j'ai du toupet de vous demander ça, seulement voilà je ne suis pas un robot, je prends du temps pour écrire (oui vous n'avez rien demandé, j'ai pris la décision d'écrire toute seule) mais je pense que l'on peut dire que je ne fais pas une histoire merdique, elle est bancale, peut-être dépourvu d'intérêt à vos yeux mais pour ma défense c'est ma première histoire et pour le moment je pense être satisfaite de ce que j'en fais.

Que cela plaise ou non c'est un fait, et je comprends tout à fait qu'il en faut pour tous les goûts mais n'avoir quasiment pas de retour, c'est frustrant parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire? Même si l'envie de publier est plus forte à chaque fois, mettez vous à notre place, quand on est dans le flou et que l'on ne sait pas si cela plaît, il est normal de se poser la question de savoir si on doit poster dans le vent. (Je dis on parce que cela n'arrive pas qu' à moi et même si je suis un foetus dans l'écriture je me permets de dire mon ressenti). Ce n'est pas mon métier d'écrire, il y a derrières chaque histoires des heures de recherche, de réflexions et de questionnement pour essayer de vous pondre quelque chose de pas mal.

Donc une dernière fois, je sais que vous quémander des reviews peut vous sembler étrange, culotté et déplacé, seulement c'est la seule façon que j'ai de savoir si cela vous plaît, ce que je devrais modifier ou autres. Je ne cherche pas à faire une course de review ou ce n'est pas pour gonfler nos égos que l'on vous demande de laisser une trace, c'est seulement un partage, parce qu'on a envie d'avoir une interaction avec vous. Et pour cela, les PMs sont ouverts pour même parler du beau temps si cela vous chante. Mais s'il vous plaît, prenez cinq minutes de votre temps pour dire ce que vous en pensez.

Pour celles qui le font déjà, un énorme merci pour votre soutien, ça me fait plaisir de pouvoir partager ça avec vous !

Maintenant que j'ai fini mon pavé et que les choses sont dites. Je vous laisse lire tranquillement.

Les personnages appartiennent toujours et encore à S. Meyer.

* * *

**Chapitre: 10**

Je regardais par dessus mon épaule avant de monter dans le taxi, une vieille habitude que j'avais gardé.

Je triturais nerveusement un pli imaginaire sur mon jean.

— Vous rentrez au pays mon garçon ?

La voix du chauffeur de taxi me fit sortir de ma torpeur. Je souriais, il me regardait en coin dans le rétroviseur.

— Pas exactement Monsieur, je rends visite à … un vieil ami.

— C'est bien ça mon garçon. Vous êtes marié ? Vous avez une tête de gendre idéal ! Ria-t-il.

— Haha non Monsieur je ne le suis pas.

— Bientôt peut-être, qui sait ? Voilà, vous êtes arrivé !

Je lui laissais un pourboire en partant, il m'avait changé les idées pendant ce petit trajet. Je passais la sécurité. Je me retrouvais devant le bureau, je pris quelques secondes et une grande inspiration avant de rentrer.

— Je me demandais si tu allais revenir me voir, Tiger, ou si tu allais prendre tes jambes à ton cou.

— Tiger ? Plus personne ne m'appelle comme ça et tu le sais.

Même si mon ton était un peu froid, je n'avais pas d'animosité. Je m'assis dans le fauteuil, croisant mes jambes.

— Peut-être que je suis un brin nostalgique alors…

Je riais de bon coeur à sa remarque. Ce qui le fit rire aussi.

— C'était pas très convaincant hein… ?

— Ah ça non Garrett !

Quand il me regarda de nouveau, son visage se fit plus sérieux.

— Je vois que tu es rangé mais au vue de ta tronche, tu dois pas avoir raccroché totalement.

— Ne fais pas comme ci ça t'intéressais, on sait toi et moi que l'on a oublié cette vie là.

J'insistais sur le « oublié ». Il me regarda plus sévèrement cette fois-ci.

— Ne me raconte pas des craques Cullen, pas à moi. Cela fait quoi ? Cinq ans ? Que tu es revenu. Il paraît que t'as même pas tenu à OSI ! (AFOSI, Air Force Office of Special Investigations, l'équivalent du NCIS qui lui est dans la Navy). C'était trop dur pour toi de devoir enquêter sur des soldats de USAF ! (U.S. Air Force). T'as décidé seul de tirer un trait là dessus. Je t'en blâme pas mais ne vient pas me dire que tu as « oublié » cette vie là, alors que clairement un fantôme aurait une meilleure tête que toi. Vosciféra-t-il.

Je serrais les poings de colère, je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû revenir, Garrett faisait partie d'un passé que je tentais d'oublier. Je me levais prestement en soutenant son regard.

— OSI n'était pas pour moi et je te rappelle que j'ai une formation de médecine alors je suis revenu à mes premiers amours voilà tout. Lui criais-je au visage, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait vrai mais sans être pour autant faux, seulement je ne voulais pas admettre qu'il avait touché une corde sensible et lui donner raison.

— Je ne savais pas que j'avais eu sous mes ordres un lâche alors. Dit-il, il avait l'air déçu.

Je frappais du poing sur la table, à défaut de lui mettre dans le visage.

— TU ETAIS LA BORDEL ! TU es le mieux placé pour savoir que cette mission était n'importe quoi et qu'on aurait jamais dû y aller.

Je dus arrêter là, mes maux de tête revenaient quand je me concentrais trop sur des souvenirs. J'étais en sueur et rouge de colère. Je pouvais sentir mon pouls traverser ma jugulaire. Je bouillais de rage, envers Garrett, parce qu'il appuyait là où ça faisait mal et envers moi, parce que je voyais que les murs, que j'avais construit depuis mon retour, pouvaient facilement tomber si je côtoyais des gens de « cette autre vie ».

— Edward, calme toi, écoutes je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça. Bon dieu, - il rit amusé – qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour avoir deux élèves aussi indisciplinés que vous ? Swan et toi vous êtes fait du même bois.

Il reprit la parole avec un ton plus doux, que je ne lui connaissais pas. Mais après tout, la guerre ça vous change un homme parait-il.

— Je suis content de te voir, sincèrement. Mais je vois aussi que même si tu as raccroché de l'USAF, tu es resté dans un domaine où tu aides les autres alors, tout ne fait pas partie du passé et tu as quand même gardé quelques idéaux…

— Ne m'analyse pas Garrett. Je suis médecin, alors je poursuis ce pourquoi j'ai prêté serment. Dis-je catégorique.

— Oui enfin médecin, tu as choisi la médecine légale… Parce que quoi, c'est trop dur de fréquenter des vivants ? Il termina sa phrase dans un rire sans joie.

— Parce que c'est très intéressant, le sujet sur mon orientation professionnel est clos. Je le fusillais du regard.

— Elle le sait ?

Je haussais un sourcil, réellement surpris par sa question.

— Qui ça ?

— Swan, elle le sait que tu n'es pas seulement un médecin légiste ?

— Elle sait ce qu'il y a savoir et ce qu'il y a sur mon dossier, ne la regarde pas. _Menteur Menteur Menteur et lâche aussi. _Je fis taire cette voix.

— C'est vrai que la Défense sait s'occuper pour faire disparaître des traces. Il fit un sourire énigmatique qui en disait long sur sa pensée.

Pour la première fois depuis ma venue, je lui rendis son sourire. J'avais gardé cette admiration pour Garrett, maintenant que je n'étais plus sous ses ordres et ce passé commun n'existait plus que dans nos mémoires mais j'aimais croire qu'on était resté lié.

— Alors la Californie ça te plaît ? Fis-il d'un ton plus enjoué.

— Et bien… j'y ai retrouvé ma famille alors pour ça, la Cali me plaît. Pour le reste je dois dire que je suis fort occupé.

— Et avec Swan, la cohabitation se passe bien ?

— Ahah, elle est … intriguante, je comprends maintenant d'où elle tient… sa façon d'enquêter !

— Si tu fais référence à moi, je t'assure que je n'y suis pour rien.

Je haussais les épaules, pas très convaincu mais n'insistais pas. Je réfléchissais avant de parler.

— Tu en penses quoi de l'enquête sur les « tatoués » ?

— Cela t'intéresse d'un point de vue médical… ou ?

J'esquissais un sourire, c'est vrai que je ne pouvais pas lui cacher mes intentions.

— Disons… que je suis curieux de connaître ton avis.

— Je pense avoir tout dit, il est vraiment trop tôt pour en savoir plus sachant que le tueur prend un malin plaisir à ne pas trop en divulguer. Mais je suis relativement étonné que la presse ne se soit pas emparé de l'affaire, c'est le genre d'article que les américains adorent suivre.

— Je suppose que mon frère et l'agent Swan font ce qu'ils peuvent pour étouffer pour le moment.

— Fais attention à toi Tiger, cette histoire m'a l'air douteuse et mon instinct ne me trompe quasiment jamais.

— Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ? … Je ne suis qu'un simple légiste. Penses-tu que ta paye pourra combler l'appétit d'Em ?

Changer de sujet m'avait semblé un bon moyen pour ne pas rentrer dans un débat avec Garrett, on n'en aurait jamais fini nous connaissant.

Il rit en poussant l'air de sa main.

— Je crois que j'ai quelques économies que j'ai depuis l'armée, alors je suis paré !

Cela faisait du bien de se retrouver, malgré nos chemins différents maintenant, je restais persuadé que c'était un des rares avec qui je pouvais parler librement. Avec ma famille, le dialogue était compliqué, peut-être parce que j'étais peu avare en confession. Mais j'étais résolu à tourner la page. J'aurai aimé en parler avec Em, il avait servi dans l'armée, il savait ce que je traversais et la plupart du temps, il m'en voulait d'un côté de ne pas en parler avec lui. Seulement il y avait des aspects… de l'histoire que je ne pouvais pas dire parce que techniquement, il ne s'était rien passé. Tout avait été classé et même nos dossiers avaient été corrigés. On a tendance à penser que les choses sont transparentes et puis, un jour, on s'aperçoit que le Département de la Défense peut faire beaucoup de choses.

Voilà pourquoi je ne pouvais pas mener une vie normale, j'essayais tant bien que mal d'être « juste Edward » mais parfois, ça ne suffisait pas parce que j'avais, comme tout être humain besoin de me confier. Mais mise à part mes frères d'armes qui veulent comme moi oublier, à qui pourrais-je le faire ? Bien entendu, j'ai été traité pour tout ce qui était post-traumatique, mais cela ne suffit jamais. Quand on est confronté à l'horreur, quand on fait des choses atroces, comment retrouver un semblant de normalité alors que tout vous paraît… éphémère ? J'avais envie de construire une relation avec quelqu'un mais je ne pense pas trouver une personne qui pourrait porter le poids de mon passé, je n'arrivais pas à le faire moi-même.

Garrett me sortit de mes pensées en toussotant.

— Si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais retourner dans ton hôtel avant que ton frère lance un avis de recherche, à moins que Swan ne se pose trop de questions avant et ça je ne te le souhaite pas…

On se salua, un salut militaire qui ravivait des souvenirs mais qui faisait chaud au coeur, parce qu'on était liés à jamais.

Je repartais en taxi, cette fois-ci pas de discussion dans l'habitacle. Peut-être que demain, j'aurais le courage avant de repartir d'aller voir mes anciens collègues de l'OSI, les bureaux de l'AFOSI se trouvaient aussi à Quantico. J'avais passé deux ans là-bas, après mon retour, je voulais croire que ma famille de l'USAF pouvait me guérir. Finalement j'ai constaté que côtoyer des militaires, ne m'aidait en rien. Nous les « Spectres» n'existions pas après tout. Certain d'entre nous avait même changés d'identité, pour d'autres comme moi, leur dossier avait été retouché pour effacer quelques lignes classées top secret. Pour d'autres, ils n'étaient plus en vie pour témoigner.

Je repensais à ça, si j'avais choisi la Navy peut-être que j'aurais pu devenir un Seal ou un Delta force à l'US army même un bêret verts ou un Rangers, ces troupes d'élites. Mais grâce ou à cause, cela dépendra du point de vue, de mon intelligence supérieure à la moyenne, on m'avait enrôlé chez les Spectres. Techniquement, je n'avais pas menti à l'agent Swan quand je lui avais dit que j'avais été près de Philly, seulement à Dover, à la base aérienne, pour mes débuts en tant que médecin à l'OAFME (Office of the Armed Forces Medical Examiner). Mes supérieurs avaient jugé mes capacités très au dessus et un jour, on est venu me chercher. C'était le genre de personnes ou le « non » n'était pas une réponse valable.

Quand les diplomates n'arrivaient plus à négocier et quand les forces armées étaient bloquées, on nous envoyait « nettoyer » le terrain. Peut importe ce que c'était, la D.I.A. (Defense Intelligence Agency) nous donnait l'ordre et nous, on l'exécutait.

Le pays compte pas moins de 17 agences de renseignement, alors mes « employeurs » étaient différents mais la sécurité de l'Amérique restait la priorité. C'est là où j'avais rencontré Garrett, il était notre chef sur le terrain et j'ai passé cinq années en sa compagnie partout dans le monde.

Je soufflais passant une main sur mon visage, ça avait été une dure journée aujourd'hui. Beaucoup de sentiments contradictoires et de fortes émotions. Je savais bien que remuer le passé n'était jamais bon.

J'arrivais dans le hall de l'hôtel, en attendant l'ascenseur, je fus surpris de voir à son bord l'agent Swan. Elle avait les cheveux humides et son parfum remplissait la cabine. Visiblement elle avait profité des équipements de l'hôtel.

— Bonne promenade ? Me dit-elle un brin agacée.

— Oui… oui je suis allé voir les alentours de la rivière Potomac. Tentais-je.

Au vue de sa réaction, elle n'était pas dupe, je vis qu'elle mordillait sa lèvre pour se retenir de dire quelque chose. Sa main droite avait légèrement serré son bras gauche.

— Parfait.

Elle sortit dans un même temps de la cabine me laissant à mes pensées. Je m'en voulais de lui mentir mais je ne me voyais pas lui expliquer que j'avais fait la causette à son mentor, qui était aussi le mien.

Je rejoignis ma chambre, je pris mon téléphone pour envoyer un message à Em et puis je décidais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. J'avais besoin de rester seul. Je décidais d'allumer mon ordinateur, mes assistants devaient m'avoir répondu sur les corps en cours. Effectivement, en relevant le courrier de ma boîte mail, ils me disaient qu'ils avaient eu des nouvelles victimes, overdoses et homicides. C'était le quotidien à Oakland. La ville se situait à seulement 10 km de Frisco, malgré son port qui en faisait le plus animé du Nord de la Californie, Oakland était tristement célèbre pour son trafic de drogues, elle avait même droit à son surnom de « Cokeland ». Généralement, le lundi était notre jour où il y avait le plus de morts, le week-end étant chargé.

Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, après avoir bu un grand verre d'eau pétillante, je me suis dit que prendre une douche ne serait pas du luxe !

En sortant de la douche, je m'habillais simplement d'un t shirt sur un chino noir. Je descendais rejoindre les autres puisqu'il était l'heure de dîner. L'agent Swan ne m'accorda aucun regard, quant à moi je pus détailler sa tenue, elle avait, elle aussi opté pour un t shirt à l'effigie du groupe de Rock _Joy Division_ et un slim noir. Une paire de Vans noire _Old S__k__ool _complétait le tout.

Em quant à lui portait une chemise en flanelle à carreaux sur un jean brut bleu ainsi qu'une paire de Timberland beige. Il me questionna du regard, à priori, l'agent Swan ne lui avait pas non plus décroché un mot. Je haussais les épaules pour lui faire comprendre que je n'en savais pas plus que lui.

On s'installa à une table au _C__harboil Grill__, _c'était un steakhouse brésilien à quinze minutes d'ici, il se trouvait dans la ville d'à côté. L'avantage que l'on avait trouvé, en plus de manger des saveurs brésiliennes, c'est que pour moins de $40 le soir, tout était à volonté donc parfait pour Emmett et son ventre sur patte.

Les mets étaient délicieux, tout était bien épicé comme il fallait, les saveurs de citron vert, de coco donnaient un goût très frais et la viande était bien marinée. Emmett ne parlait pas beaucoup, il était trop occupé à empiler toutes sortes de viande dans son assiette.

— Tu pourrais varier un peu McCarty, c'est Rose qui va être contente quand tu vas revenir et que tu ne rentreras même plus dans ton costume pour le boulot ! Railla l'agent Swan, elle souriait avec cette petite pointe de malice dans ses yeux. Je l'avais rarement vu mais j'appréciais qu'elle se soit décidée à reparler.

— Ro…cha…lie ell' m'… ai… me commme eeee uiii… ! Uiii… l'plus beau et l'plus ooort. Dit-il la bouche pleine de victuaille.

— Mais bien sûr et puis tu es une personne si délicate et bien élevée Em !

Je lui lançais une serviette pour qu'il puisse au moins s'essuyer la bouche. Il prit sa bière et en bu une grande gorgée. Garrett mangeait ses travers de porc et l'agent Swan picorait un peu de viande et un peu de salade en sirotant son verre de vin rouge.

— Vous coopérez souvent avec le Docteur Cullen ? S'informa pas si innocemment Garrett.

— Euh, depuis maintenant quelques semaines, je ne le connaissais pas avant. Répondit Bella d'une voix neutre.

— Et moi depuis toujours, si vous saviez ce que c'est de l'avoir dans sa famille… une vraiiiiie plaaaaie, mais c'est le préféré de MÔman. Pleurnicha Em, ce qui fit rire l'assemblée.

— Que veux-tu après t'avoir eu, elle a du se dire qu'il fallait réitérer l'essai et me voilààà. Dis-je en faisant un geste théâtral pour me montrer.

L'agent Swan avait sourit enfin esquissé un sourire, tandis que Garrett faisant semblant de s'intéresser.

— Cela fait longtemps que vous êtes arrivé en Californie ? Continua Garrett, je lui fis les gros yeux n'aimant pas du tout ses questions pas si anodines, je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherchait à faire mais ça ne me plaisait pas du tout.

Je me raclais la gorge en éludant.

— Pas si longtemps non.

Emmett entoura mes épaules de son bras « Mais on est contents de l'avoir près de nous mon frangin ! ». Heureusement qu'il était là pour changer la conversation. Garrett ne reposa pas de questions « indiscrètes » jusqu'à la fin du repas.

Le téléphone de mon frère sonna. Sa bouche s'élargit en un grand sourire, à coup sûre cela devait être Rose. Il s'éclipsa nous laissant tout les trois. On pouvait entendre les mouches voler et le cliquetis des couverts.

— Vous avez toujours voulu être médecin légiste ? Reprit Garrett, je vis du coin de l'oeil l'agent Swan m'observer.

— Hem, je pense que je rêvais d'autres choses, comme tous les enfants. J'aurais aimé devenir astronaute.

Déçu de ma réponse, il demandait pour la forme à l'agent Swan.

— Je ne sais pas, je ne me suis jamais posé la question, j'ai continué mon cursus à Yale puis à Harvard. J'ai toujours fait en fonction de mes envies.

J'aurai aimé être à sa place et avoir le choix, mais je me suis vite fait repérer et une fois que le système décèle un enfant qui a des facilités dans certaines matières, cela devient difficile d'avoir son mot à dire. Mais j'en étais content, je pensais quand j'étais adolescent être quelqu'un à part et qui n'a pas rêvé d'être James Bond ? Enfin je n'avais ni les gadgets, ni les costumes taillés. Mon frère revenait vers nous, grand sourire.

— Rosalie vous embrasse. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait vu avec la DEA (Drug Enforcement Admnistration), ils ont peut-être une piste vers le cartel Mexicain.

— Lequel ? Garrett était toute ouïe.

— On avait arrêté un dealer prétendant bosser pour Los Zetas, mais à priori ça serait celui de Sinaloa. Enfin elle nous en dira plus quand on rentrera, pour le moment elle voit aussi avec le SFPD.

— Sacré merde ces cartels Mexicain. Conclut Garrett.

Je réfléchissais, je savais qu'à Oakland, les forces de police étaient dépassées, selon les statistiques il y avait moins de 1,5 policiers pour 1000 habitants. La SFPD traînait dans des histoires de corruption et à Oakland, les règlements de compte, les homicides liés à la drogue et la corruption des policiers étaient ce qui rythmait les journées.

Je pourrais me renseigner, j'avais quelques contacts au comté d'Alameda, comme j'étais leur médecin légiste, j'avais quelques ressources utiles. On finissait de dîner, Emmett avait englouti la moitié des desserts qu'il avait choisi. Garrett nous raccompagna à l'hôtel. On se donnait rendez-vous le lendemain pour avancer un peu nos théories sur les enquêtes. On se sépara à l'étage pour aller dans nos chambres respectives.

* * *

Une nouvelle journée en perspective, j'espèrais qu'elle serait meilleure que la veille. Les doutes que j'avais sur Cullen et Garrett se confirmèrent quand je l'avais croisé dans l'ascenseur. Je savais qu'il me mentait et qu'il n'était pas aller là où il prétendait. En tout cas, tout dans son langage corporel m'indiquait qu'il ne me disait pas la vérité. Après tout, je n'étais pas une personne proche de son entourage, mais j'aurais aimé pouvoir lui faire confiance.

Je ne savais jamais sur quel pied danser avec lui. Un coup je voulais lui faire confiance et on avait cette espèce d'alchimie entre nous, je pouvais le sentir. Et d'un autre côté, j'avais envie de le traiter de playboy arrogant.

Je m'étais fait du soucis, par deux fois j'avais pu être témoin de ses cauchemars et une partie de moi était réellement inquiète, j'aurais aimé savoir ce qu'il avait vécu pour en arriver à être agité quand il s'endormait, au point qu'il ait des cernes presque noires qui marquaient son visage. Je pense qu'un jour, j'interrogerais McCarty, après tout, si il devenait consultant officiel, on serait amenés à se côtoyer bien plus sur le terrain et en dehors. Et il était hors de question que je me trimballe quelqu'un en qui j'ai aucune confiance. Et si jamais je devais en arriver à farfouiller dans les dossiers du FBI je le ferais.

Je pensais que Garrett avec ses questions allait m'aider à en savoir plus sur Cullen mais il était quasi muet comme une carpe. Peut-être que je me faisais vraiment trop de films et qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas du tout. C'est la tête pleine d'interrogations que je descendais prendre le petit déjeuner. J'adorais ça dans les hôtels, il était rare les moments où je pouvais être en civil et prendre le temps de déguster un bon petit déjeuner. Surtout que dans les hôtels, il y avait un choix monstrueux.

Je riais devant le spectacle, McCarty se tenait déjà à table avec un monticule de toast, œufs brouillés, saucisses, bacon, haricots à la tomate, confitures et j'en passe. Je crois qu'il avait littéralement pris un peu de tout ce qui se trouvait sur le buffet. Je saluais Cullen qui lui était bien plus raisonnable avec son assiette remplie normalement et son café. Il avait comme à son habitude maintenant une « sale tête ». Les cernes étaient toujours là et il avait l'air d'avoir passé une nuit agitée.

McCarty parlait la bouche pleine d'un match de football américain avec son frère. Après avoir fini le petit déjeuner, on se donna rendez-vous dans le hall d'entrée pour aller rejoindre Garrett à son bureau. Visiblement, Garrett avait eu la bonne idée de nous laisser le SUV et de rentrer par ses propres moyens la veille.

Une fois arrivée dans son bureau, il parlait au téléphone avec quelqu'un, il nous fit signe de nous asseoir.

— Parfait Patrick, je te remercie pour tes informations, ça va m'être bien utile ! On se revoit lors de la prochaine conférence, tu me montreras tes nouvelles acquisitions !

Il raccrocha avant de nous saluer.

— Patrick est un collectionneur, il m'a indiqué la vente d'un lot de deux sabres Kilij Ottoman à Londres.

Garrett nous montrait la vidéo de la vente faite chez _Christie's, _une très célèbre société de vente aux enchères dont le siège se trouve à Londres. On pouvait y voir le lot en question, deux magnifiques Kilij Ottoman datant du XVIII ème. Sur le fourreau, on pouvait voir de l'or et les poignées étaient sculptées dans de l'ivoire.

— Haaa la vache £25,0000 ! S'écria McCarty.

— On connaît l'acquéreur ?

— C'est là le problème, l'acquéreur a souhaité rester anonyme, après la vente, un intermédiaire est venu chercher les sabres et malgré tout mon réseau, je n'ai pas pu remonter la piste. Cependant, si cette personne est une mordue de sabre, je vous ferai signe si jamais elle se manifeste pour une autre vente ? Même si l'acquéreur est anonyme, on peut toujours intercepter l'intermédiaire.

— Faisons comme ça alors, tu nous préviens si tu tiens une piste.

Nous restions encore discuter quelques heures, il était maintenant l'heure de partir. Cullen et Garrett s'échangèrent une longue poignée de main. On monta dans l'avion direction la maison. Je me détendais un petit peu dans les fauteuils, les deux frères étaient en train de parler de l'affaire des « tatoués », le téléphone de l'avion sonna. D'un mouvement, McCarty enclencha le haut-parleur.

— Rose, tu es sur haut-parleur, sauf si c'est pour dire des trucs cochons ! Beugla McCarty.

Je levais les yeux, parfois il m'exaspérait. Rosalie, se retenait probablement de lui dire une chapelet de jurons.

— Je… vais garder ce que je voulais te dire pour ce soir Emmett. Sinon, je vous transmets les coordonnées, dès que vous atterrissez, vous irez dans le sud de Frisco, on a signalé la disparition d'un gérant d'une entreprise d'import-export.

— Et le SFPD ne peut rien faire ? Ce n'est pas à nous de faire ça !

— Bella chérie, tu sais comme moi que le SFPD à d'autres choses à faire…

— Comme si nous n'avions rien à faire. Grommelais-je dans ma barbe.

— Edward, je te transmets son dossier médical, le gérant a eu une greffe du foie il y a un mois. Tu vois si tu peux en savoir plus. Puis ton avis de médecin sera pas mal si tu veux l'interroger quand vous retrouverez le gérant. Je vous laisse !

Elle raccrocha, sur ces dernières paroles. On regardait le dossier, Geoffrey Campbell, 45 ans, une femme Michelle, c'est elle qui a signalé sa disparition. Ils n'ont pas d'enfants.

Cullen lisait le dossier médical de son côté.

— Mmmh, de mon point de vue, tout semble bon, l'opération s'est bien déroulée, il prend ses médicaments et ces dernières analyses de suivies sont bonnes. A priori pas de risque de rejet immédiat, il profite de sa nouvelle vie en somme. Ajouta Cullen.

Je me demande ce qui pourrait pousser Geoffrey à disparaître. Il avait peut-être décidé de rester travailler plus, ou alors il s'était accordé un week-end tout seul. Peut-être voulait-il tout simplement « profiter de sa nouvelle vie » avec une maîtresse, peut-être qu'il était devenu addict aux jeux… Enfin avec des suppositions, on referait le monde. Pour le moment la priorité était de retrouver Campbell. Nous allons nous rendre à l'endroit le plus logique, son entrepôt. Nous étions le week-end, les employés n'y étaient pas retournés.

Je soupirais, encore quelques heures et la journée serait terminée, je ne serais pas fâchée de rentrer chez moi.

L'avion se posa en début d'après-midi, notre SUV nous attendait. McCarty prit le volant pour nous emmener à l'entrepôt.

Une fois devant l'entrepôt, les grilles extérieures étaient bien fermées, il ne semblait pas avoir de traces d'effraction. On toqua à la porte, sans réponses. McCarty ouvrit la porte, la clé se trouvait sous un gros bac à fleurs._ Classique mais pas bien du point de vue sécurité, tout le monde pouvait rentrer si il connaissait la cachette. _

J'allumais ma lampe de poche. McCarty partait vers la droite, Cullen et moi allions voir vers la gauche. A première vue, c'était une société d'import-export de pneus et autre matériaux pour voiture. J'entendais McCarty crier un « RAS » de loin. D'après ses pas, il revenait vers nous. On se dirigeait vers un long couloir.

— Il y a une autre pièce sur la gauche qui est reliée au bureau plus loin, d'après les plans. Commenta Cullen

— Les plans ?

— Ils se trouvaient dans le dossier, j'ai juste jeté un coup d'oeil. Se défenda-t-il l'air de rien.

— Et t'as tout mémorisé ? Son frère semblait aussi étonné que moi.

Je pouvais retenir pas mal de choses mais je devais admettre que je mettais bien plus de temps. L'intéressé haussa les épaules trouvant ça normal et que ça ne valait pas notre étonnement.

Arrivés devant la pièce de gauche en question, une chaleur anormale s'en dégageait. McCarty et moi sortions nos _Glock_ par instinct. Il se plaça à droite et moi du côté de la porte, après un bref signe de sa part, j'enfonçais la porte, l'arme au poing. Jugeant d'un rapide coup d'oeil, je rangeais mon arme et McCarty faisait de même. Une odeur nauséabonde flottait dans l'air, il faisait vraiment chaud. Au loin, vers la droite on pouvait voir le corps d'un homme d'après ce que je voyais, il correspondait à la description. Je m'avançais d'un pas quand je sentis le bras de Cullen passer devant moi pour me retenir. Le contact avait été bref mais je fus comme électrisée.

— Vous ne devriez pas avancer. Dit-il fermement les sourcils froncés.

— Pourquoi ? Le corps se trouve à notre droite, si vous voulez faire vos constations, il faut bien que l'on approche.

— Vous voyez les vivariums et les terratiums là ?

Je regardais autour de moi, c'est vrai que j'avais vu des boîtes recouvertes de tissus et d'autres en plexiglace. Mais je n'avais pas fait attention plus que ça.

— Notre gérant ne s'occupait pas que de pneus… et à mon avis, vu la chaleur et l'humidité ici, ils devaient aussi faire un autre genre d'import-export. - Il me fit un regard qui en disait long sur sa pensée avant de reprendre. - Si je vous dis de ne pas avancer, c'est que les habitants de certains terrariums sont aux abonnés absents.

Je soufflais, il manquait plus que ça, des animaux exotiques dans la nature. Je sortais mon téléphone en sortant doucement de la pièce avec McCarty et Cullen sur mes talons.

— Ici l'agent Swan, nous sommes sur les lieux, prévenez les herpétologistes, nous avons un 10-91a (Code de la police pour animal errant).

Nous attendions dans le couloir, on avait vérifié par précaution l'entrepôt mais il semblerait que les animaux avaient été gardés bien à l'écart dans le bureau et la pièce rattachée. Je regardais le Docteur Cullen.

— Au fait, hm merci pour tout à l'heure.

— C'est rien, j'aurais été bien embêté de devoir vous uriner dessus si vous aviez été mordue par un reptile. Répondit-il dans le plus grand des sérieux, quand à moi, je grimaçais en imaginant la scène. McCarty riait, en répondant que lui l'aurait fait rien que pour voir ma tête.

L'équipe d'intervention arriva, elle s'occupait d'emmener les vivariums et terrariums habités et cherchait les animaux manquants.

Finalement quelque temps après, nous avons eu l'autorisation de rentrer, les herpétologistes avaient pu mettre la main sur les évadés. Cullen était occupé à leur parler. McCarty et moi nous nous approchions de la scène. Le gérant, était étendu face contre terre, les parties non recouvertes de son corps étaient couvertes de piqûres de moustique, il avait les yeux figés dans la terreur. Les moustiques quand a eux constellés le sol. Je pensais qu'au moins lui, il avait sa tête.

Cullen revint vers nous.

— Les herpétologistes m'ont dit que les évadés étaient des grenouilles jaunes_phyllobates terribilis,_ de la famille des_ Dendrobatidae._

— Késékesé ? Bafouilla McCarty

— Les grenouilles de couleurs vives que t'as vu dans le documentaire l'autre jours, bha c'est ça, les grenouilles les plus toxiques au monde Em.

— Aaaaah ouais, elles étaient mignonnes, y'avait des petites bleues, des vertes…

— Oui… mignonne, en oubliant le fait que seulement 200µg peut tuer un homme… Soupira son frère.

Il s'accroupit, je pus constater qu'il avait de nouveau revêtu son uniforme. Il retourna le corps, souleva ces vêtements, nota ses constatations.

— Et bien, notre homme est bien Campbell, il y a plusieurs irritations sur la peau il est fort possible qu'il ait touché les grenouilles. Il serait à priori mort d'un arrêt cardiaque dû au poison… Les analyses sanguines nous diront si le poison a été injecté. On sait que les grenouilles ne sont pas toxiques en captivité mais il se peut qu'elles soient sauvages… A cause de l'humidité et de la chaleur, je ne peux pas précisément dater l'heure de la mort mais je peux vous dire que c'était ce week-end.

Il se releva avant de conclure.

— J'attends le rapport des herpétologistes qui vont étudier les grenouilles, je pars à l'institut faire l'autopsie. Donc je vous donne rendez-vous en fin de journée pour le rapport !

Il prenait le chemin du camion des légistes tandis que nous, on repartait vers le SUV pour aller au bureau.

Rosalie nous fit signe de loin, on rentrait dans la salle de conférence.

— J'ai quelques informations sur la drogue, on n'a toujours pas pu remonter vers ce « Marcus ». Un de nos indics est coursier, les gens ont parfois peur de se faire pincer par la police alors ils envoient un coursier en le payant pour qu'il aille chercher la marchandise à leur place. Donc le coursier en question, nous a dit que Oakland était envahie par la méth mexicaine.

— Je croyais que c'était le crack surtout ? Intervint McCarty

— Et bien mon chéri, il va falloir que tu revoies tes fiches, le crack était répandu mais là, leur « super meth » a des effets 12 fois plus long que la Coke, c'est moins cher que le crack et surtout que la redescente peut se durer jusqu'à 14 jours. Donc si tu calcules bien, moins cher et effet plus long… forcément ça attire les foules. Le problème, c'est qu'il y a trois types de meth qui se remarquent, la « rouge, la jaune et la bleue ».

— J'imagine que les couleurs ce n'est pas pour faire beau… Commentais-je.

— En effet, les couleurs sont pour reconnaître les différences de prises, la rouge « Devil » est plus forte et se fait en injection en gros tu ressembles à un zombie défoncé, la jaune c'est pour sniffer et la bleue c'est pour se faire des rails. La bleue est très courante, elle libère trois fois plus de dopamine que la coke.

— Et bin encore une sacré merde sur le marché… Râla McCarty.

— Ouais…

— Bon, nos indics m'ont dit que dès qu'il aurait du nouveau, ils nous le feraient savoir. Ils sont sur un coup.

— Quel genre de coup ? Ils achètent des ballons (un ballon fait environ 3.5gr, les dealers utilisent des ballons car c'est facile à transporter et à ingérer en cas de contrôle), ou c'est une plus grosse opération ?

— D'après eux, ils vont bientôt acheter de la drogue, sous couverture, en plus grosse quantité ainsi ils pourront suivre le dealer jusqu'à chez lui et savoir le réseau auquel il appartient. Ensuite, la DEA surveille aussi les livraisons provenant du Mexique. La semaine dernière, on a pu retrouver des laboratoires de transformation (cela permet de transformer la Meth pur en cristaux pour la fumer ou autre). Malheureusement, les dealers étaient déjà partis. Ils utilisent des appartements et ou des chambres de môtel.

— Em, tu pourrais demander à Edward, comme il travaille aussi pour le Comté d'Alameda, il pourrait avoir des informations.

— Compris Chef !

Il fit un salut militaire à Rosalie, elle l'embrassa furtivement.

— Aaah épargnez moi ce spectacle. Fis-je en me cachant les yeux en rigolant.

— T'as qu'à te trouver quelqu'un Bella… y'a une certaine personne que je pourrais te présenter ! Ricana Rose

— Ah bon tu en connais beaucoup des célibataires ? Répondit étonné McCarty

— Bha déjà ton frère…

Rosalie avait dit ça dans un sourire machiavélique qui m'était adressé. Je fis semblant de ne rien voir et sortie pour rejoindre mon poste.

— Non mais tu te rends compte des grenouilles ! J'avais jamais vu ça !

— Ah ouais et elles étaient comment tes grenouilles McCarty ?

— Enormes et de plein de couleurs, si on avait été Français, on les aurait mangé même !

Le pire dans cette conversation entre McCarty et Call, c'était que l'un était fier de raconter ça à l'autre, et l'autre était toute ouïe. _Et ça avait réussi Quantico…_ Je riais doucement, heureusement qu'on avait une équipe où on s'entendait généralement bien.

— Qu'est ce qui te fait rire Belly Bean ?

McCarty était revenu à son poste, il avait tourné son fauteuil face à moi pour me parler.

— Toi, déjà elles n'étaient pas si « énormes » plutôt le contraire en fait… Riais-je

— Ouais mais si je lui avais dit qu'elles étaient toutes petites ça n'aurait pas eu le même effet. Il fit une moue boudeuse.

— Ahah c'est certain, bon tu fais le rapport sur Campbell.

— Okai mon capitaine !

Je rigolais à sa réponse.

Les heures défilèrent à toute allure, je ne m'en plaignais pas j'avais hâte de rentrer chez moi ! J'appellerais aussi ma meilleure amie pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

— Belly Bean, Ed nous attend, il a fini l'autopsie. McCarty me coupa dans mes pensées.

J'arrive, je prenais ma veste estampillée FBI et on se dirigeait vers le SUV. Cette fois ci, _Someone you loved de Lewis Capaldi _passait à la radio. J'aimais beaucoup cette chanson, elle me rendait un peu nostalgique, je regardais le paysage défiler silencieusement.

On passait les portes de l'institut, McCarty partit devant rejoindre le bureau de son frère. J'étais un peu trop dans mes pensées quand je bousculais quelqu'un, une décharge me traversa, là même que celle que j'avais eu avec Cullen quand il avait éffleuré mon bras, un bruit fracassant se fit entendre, ce qui me fit sortir de ma torpeur. Je levais les yeux, Cullen était dos à moi.

— Je crois qu'il est mort… Dit-il d'une voix éteinte.

Il tenait Alfred, enfin ce qu'il en restait dans ses mains, avec le choc, le pauvre avait perdu sa clavicule, ses yeux avaient roulés par terre et il lui manquait une mandibule. J'éclatais de rire devant ce spectacle.

— Je suis désolée, je ne vous avais pas vu…

— Ce pauvre Alfred… il va falloir une reconstruction massive !

— Je m'engage à payer les soins !

Je levais la main solennellement. Le Docteur Cullen avait un grand sourire qui atteignait ses yeux.

— Agent Swan, vous avez donné votre parole. Je compte sur vous pour la tenir !

On marchait vers son bureau, il tenait Alfred enfin une partie et moi je tenais ses jambes. McCarty nous regardait étonné.

— Alfred a été victime d'un homicide involontaire, fort heureusement l'agent Swan n'a pas tenté de s'enfuir.

Je me retenais de rire devant la mine déconfite de son frère qui nous prenait sûrement pour des fous.

* * *

Gwen, je pense que je n'ai pas oublié de fautes après ta relecture maiiis on ne sait jamais, je peux être encore bigleuse xD

Tied a force de poster sur ton non compte je te réponds sur IG mdr!

Merci pour celles qui ont lu, vu et les autres de passage.

A très vite pour la suite.


	13. Chapitre 12

Bonsoir!

Avec du retard voilà le chapitre, j'ai pensé que ce n'était pas utile de poster une note pour mon silence... Mais la vie étant ce qu'elle est et nous réservant des surprises, je n'ai pas pu le faire avant!

Je tiens à m'excuser par avance si il y a encore des fautes, j'ai un sommeil assez inexistant et je crois que ça me porte sur le système mdr! Comme d'habitude j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira et sera à la hauteur de... euuh enfin non sera pas trop mal !

Je pense mettre les bouchées doubles et essayer de poster en temps et en heure la semaine prochaine... mais cela n'est pas garanti aloors ça sera une fourchette entre jeudi et le week-end!

Merci de continuer à me lire, merci à GwenWho pour sa publicité, son soutien et tout et tout!

Avant de vous laissez lire, passons aux réponses!

**Lil: **Merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que mon intrigue t'intéresse et puis rassures toi Alfred sera de la partie, après sa convalescence bien entendu!

**Une inconnue:** Merci pour ta double review! Malheureusement je vais encore te décevoir parce que j'écris mon histoire au fur et à mesure et elle n'est pas finie! Maiis je vais faire en sorte que ta curiosité soit assouvie ! Haha, merci pour ton message en tout cas, je mets beaucoup de temps pour mes recherches alors c'est pour ça que j'écris un peu rapidement après pour mettre en ordre mes idées et les recherches! A très vite.

Voilà, je crois que je n'ai oublié personnes, en tout cas encore merci pour les reviews et n'hésitez pas à continuer! *va se cacher*

Prenez toujours soin de vous, soin des gens que vous aimez et s'il vous reste du temps soin des autres. Merci à ceux qui font en sorte que notre vie puisse continuer et à ceux qui s'occupent de nos morts, pour qu'ils puissent avoir un semblant de dignité malgré la situation. Restez chez vous, bouquinez, jouez, aimez, riez, et autres verbes, puis surtout souriez.

Alfred vous salue, il n'est pour le moment pas en mesure de dialoguer avec vous, mais vous pouvez lui envoyer des messages de soutien!

Les personnages sont toujours la propriété de S. Meyer!

* * *

**Chapitre 11:**

Je faisais signe à l'agent Swan en lui désignant une table libre en souriant, sous le regard ahuri d'Emmett.

— Posez Alfred sur la table, je m'en occuperais plus tard ! Alors si je vous ai fait venir c'est pour vous parler de Campbell.

Je me déplaçais autour de la table d'autopsie où se trouvait la victime. Je montrais sur le cou des marques.

— Vous voyez les petits trous là ? - Mon frère et l'agent Swan s'étaient rapprochés pour regarder, ils hochèrent la tête affirmativement - Le tueur s'est servi d'une technique de chasse des peuples amérindiens de Colombie. Vous vous souvenez, je vous ai donné le nom _Phyllobates terribilis _mais on peut aussi les appeler les _Kokoï de Colombie._

— Donc les marques que l'on peut voir, se sont des traces de piqûres… de flèches empoisonnées ? Intervint-elle l'air pensif.

— C'est tout à fait ça, les peuples Chocó trempent le dard des flèches sur le dos de la grenouille pour les enduire de poison sans la tuer. D'autres peuples,eux, font « torréfier » les grenouilles sur le feu pour récolter le poison qui en découle.

Je reconnais que j'avais l'air légèrement fasciné, je continuais mon récit d'un ton enjoué.

— La batrachotoxine laisse une sensation de brûlure très vive qui dure plusieurs heures, on peut remarquer les traces d'irritation sur les mains, il a dû vouloir en attraper pour les remettre dans le terrarium. D'après les études, les grenouilles mis en captivité perdent la moitié de leur toxicité en un an et celles nées et élevées en captivité ne sont pas toxique. Donc soit elles ont été directement importées, soit elles ont été nourries comme à l'état sauvage. Rajoutais-je

— C'est à dire ? Demanda Emmett

— En fait, des scientifiques ont démontré que la nourriture de ces grenouilles à l'état sauvage serait un mélange d'insectes dont un coléoptère particulièrement toxique. C'est pourquoi, on peut rendre une grenouille_ Kokoï_ toxique en intégrant la toxine à son alimentation_._

— Est-ce que l'on a retrouvé la sarbacane ?

— C'est là où la touche moderne arrive, je pense que le tueur a utilisé un fusil à gaz. C'est ceux utilisés par les vétérinaires, les services de capture ou les pompiers pour anesthésier à distance les animaux. Il en existe plusieurs modèles mais généralement le tir doit s'effectuer entre 50 et 70 m. Les flèches, qui ressemblent plus à des seringues hypodermique peuvent être équipées de canule à aiguillon pour être certain que le liquide ne s'échappe pas avant l'impact et que la seringue puisse tenir sans se décrocher.

— Pourtant ils peuvent utiliser la sarbacane, c'est aussi bien plus rapide non ?

— Et bien Em, je pense que le tueur a voulu être prévoyant, parce que la sarbacane comme la flèche est libérée dans un souffle, il y a le risque de projeter des particules de salives…

— D'accord, donc le tueur ouvre les terrariums pour libérer les grenouilles pour faire diversion ? Puis tire avec le fusil hypodermique pour être sûr que le poison soit directement injecté… ?

— C'est ça, la victime se retrouve donc paralysée, prise de convulsions comme si elle était traversée par des décharges électriques, en ayant la sensation de brûler, puis vient l'arrêt cardiaque.

— Et les moustiques ?

— Ça agent Swan… je n'ai pas de réponse.

— Peut être pour appâter les grenouilles ? Conclut Em.

— Et qui pourrait se procurer ces grenouilles ?

— Ces grenouilles sont très recherchées pour leur poison bien entendu… Les peuples améridiens mais aussi la recherche pharmaceutique pour développer des analgésiques. Et les braconniers revendent les spécimens capturés sur le marché noir des animaux domestiques. Mais on manque de données…

— Entendu, c'est tout ce que l'on a à savoir ?

— Mmmh oui… Rien d'autre à ajouter.

— On va aller voir la veuve alors pour en savoir plus, merci Docteur !

— Ah Em, tu sais si Rosalie a passé sa formation pour devenir agent de terrain ?

— Pas encore, elle attend, pour le moment, elle va rester analyste ! Puis si elle ressent le besoin, elle passera la formation. Elle est tellement efficace au JOG que je ne suis pas pressé. Avoua gentiment Em.

L'agent Swan s'approcha de moi et me tendit sa carte.

— Vous avez mon numéro dessus pour me joindre… pour Alfred! Ajouta-t-elle.

Elle partit en me faisant un petit sourire entendu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais à ce moment mon cœur eu un raté. J'étais encore dans mes pensées quand Rachel, Rebecca et Ron débarquèrent avec des nouvelles victimes.

— Hey boss ! Y'a un nouveau lot qui arrive ! Clama Rebecca.

Je tournais la tête pour voir Ron lever les yeux au ciel et Rachel pousser un soupir dépité.

— Qu'est ce que l'on a ?

Je poussais Alfred qui gênait maintenant, Rebecca me vit faire.

— Wow ! Qu'est ce que vous avez fait à Alfred ?

Elle avait écarquillé les yeux en disant ça. Et oui je dois dire qu'Alfred est notre mascotte !

— Il a eu un accident, mais passons, on a combien de victimes ?

J'enfilais des gants pour regarder de plus près.

— Alors on a quatre jeunes, deux seraient des _Norteños _et d'autres des _Sureños_.

— Mmmmh, je connais de nom mais vous avez l'air de vous y connaître un peu sur les gangs.

— Boss on va t'expliquer, t'es nouveau donc tu connais pas tout ici. Donc on a deux grandes familles la _Nuestra Familia_ et la _Mexican Mafia. _Comme tu l'auras compris les deux sont des gangs rivaux. La _Nuestra Familia _que l'on appelle aussi _Benzo_, alors eux, ils ont un sous groupe, c'est les _Norteños. _Ils portent un bandana rouge, le nombre 14 ou XIV comme le N est la 14 ème lettre de l'alphabet, leur symbole est un sombrero traversé par une machette et de l'autre côté on a la _Mexican Mafia ou la _Eme qui ont pour sous groupe les _Sureños. _Ils ont comme symbole une main noire, ils utilisent aussi comme symboles principaux, l'aigle et le serpent, qui sont sur le drapeau mexicain, au sommet d'un cercle enflammé sur des couteaux croisés. Les gangs affiliés se tatouent le chiffre 13 ou XIII, pour la place du M dans l'alphabet. Expliqua Rebecca tout naturellement.

— Les « Nordistes et les Sudistes », le nordistes ont leur territoire entre la 2ème Avenue et High Street tandis que les sudistes dominent de la 53à la 58 ème. Rajouta sa sœur.

— Sans compter les quartiers d'_Acorn_ et _West Oakland_ qui sont aussi mal famés. Continua Ron.

— Je vois… Donc les quatre jeunes là étaient membres rivaux ?

— C'est ça, tu peux déjà reconnaître ceux de _Norteños _avec le bandana rouge et les autres ils ont des tatouages d'affiliation. Répondit Ron.

— Vous procédez aux autopsies, n'oubliez pas d'enlever les sacs en papier des mains ! Y'aura peut-être des résidus de poudre.

— Ouiii Boss ! La routine quoi ! S'exclama Rebecca.

J'étais content d'en apprendre d'avantage sur les gangs, je connaissais les grandes lignes mais en savoir toujours plus était une avance à ne pas négliger. Je me doutais que mes assistants devaient en savoir bien plus puisqu'ils habitaient et travaillaient à Oakland depuis plus longtemps que moi et qu'il fallait bien connaître les quartiers à éviter.

Je savais aussi qu'il fallait éviter l'est de Oakland qui était surnommé à juste titre le « champ de la mort » et que la nuit il fallait grandement contourner cette zone.

Je prenais le journal, qui était posé sur mon bureau, une double page était consacrée à notre gouverneur qui était aussi en course pour devenir sénateur. Il démentait son implication dans l'affaire Fanning et je cite « qu'il ferait tout pour que la lumière soit faite. »

Je regardais la photo qui accompagnait l'article, on y voyait un grand homme brun souriant, enfin le sourire charismatique d'un politicien… Je n'étais pas un grand admirateur de sa politique. C'est vrai qu'il avait un « je ne sais quoi » qui inspirait confiance et je comprenais qu'il soit apprécié.

Rosalie m'avait envoyé un message pour me demander si j'avais des informations sur les gangs, je pourrais toujours lui expliquer ce que je savais pour le moment. Je décidais d'aller au bureau du shérif, peut-être que lui pourrait me parler des trafics en cours.

Je prenais mon téléphone et mes clefs avant de prévenir mes assistants de mon absence.

Je sortais de l'institut, il se trouvait à côté du zoo d'Oakland, il me fallut seulement un quart d'heure pour rejoindre les bureaux du shérif.

— Salut Maureen ! Souriais-je

— Tiens, comme ça me fait plaisir de te voir Edward! Tu viens voir le shérif ?

— Ouaip m'dame ! J'avais pris un accent texan comme m'avait appris à le faire Jasper, ce qui la fit rire.

Maureen Gardiner est la secrétaire du shérif, elle était très gentille et douce, je savais que sa famille était d'origine Irlandaise.

Elle prit le combiné pour prévenir le shérif de ma venue.

— Voilà tu peux entrer, il t'attend !

Je lui souriais en retour avant d'entrer.

— Hey Cullen ! Comment se porte mon légiste préféré ? S'esclaffa-t-il

— Je ne suis pas ton préféré Lee, seulement le plus efficace ! Je sais, on n'en fait plus des comme moi… Dis-je faussement modeste.

— Tu ferais un parfait acteur tu le sais ça Cullen ? Ria-t-il

— Que veux-tu j'ai raté ma vocation…

— Assieds-toi, tu veux un café ?

— Vous avez eu des dons pour le bureau ou tu as gagné au loto ? Le taquinais-je.

Il me regardait mauvais.

— Ah les jeunes… Vous n'avez plus de respect pour vos pauvres aînés. J'ai Maureen alors oui on peut dire que j'ai gagné le gros lot !

Il ouvrit la porte.

— Ma douce Maureen, voudrais-tu nous apporter deux cafés ? Fit-il d'un ton mielleux.

— Si c'est pour Edward, j'ai tout mon temps, si c'est pour toi tu peux aller te le chercher vieux singe !

Je riais, les deux me faisaient penser à un vieux couple, d'après mes assistants, c'était tout comme.

— Gneugneugneu, tu vois comme je suis respecté ici ? Il secoua la tête dépité.

Une fois que Maureen fut revenu avec nos cafés, il me demanda.

— Alors Cullen, crache le morceau, je sais bien que tu n'es pas venu pour les beaux yeux de Maureen !

L'intéressée gloussa en fermant la porte.

— Et bien en effet, je me suis demandé si tu avais des informations sur des éventuels deal dans le coin ?

— Bha tu oses me demander si tu peux t'acheter de la drogue, mon garçon tu files un mauvais coton ! Il fronça les sourcils en prenant un air sévère.

Je secouais la tête.

— Haha… Si je devais m'acheter de la drogue, je ne te demanderais certainement pas !

— Parole de Lee Stevens, je t'ai à l'œil dorénavant !

On ria de concert.

— Plus sérieusement, on a des policiers qui patrouillent et d'autres qui sont sous couverture mais avec la nouvelle méth mexicaine, on a du mal à voir le bout…

— J'en ai entendu parler… puis à la morgue, on en a des victimes de ces merdes.

— Tu m'étonnes… En même temps, ici quand tu deal, le seul moyen de s'en sortir c'est de vendre des produits plus puissant et moins cher que la concurrence. On connaît les gangs et les quartiers où ils sévissent mais avec leur guetteurs, c'est difficile de patrouiller.

— Depuis l'arrivée des Mexicains ?

— Ouais, la violence a augmenté, les mexicains, ils sont bien plus armés et puis ils tirent à vue. Y'a les gros gangs qui importent la drogue puis qui la redistribue à des dealers. Y'en a partout.

— Et vous avez remonté jusqu'au réseau ?

— Bin c'est le hic, on sait que ce sont des cartels mexicains qui arrosent la ville mais on a jamais trouvé le sommet de la hiérarchie.

— Je vois, et un certain Marcus ?

— Tu connais ce nom ? Demanda-t-il étonné.

— Vaguement… Rosalie m'a demandé de me renseigner pour l'aider avec Em et l'agent Swan sur une enquête…

— Ahh ce brave Emmett comment va-t-il ?

— Tu le connais, il est toujours aussi enjoué !

— Haha oui, ça fait plaisir à voir et oh et la p'tite Swan tu travailles avec elle ?

— Tu connais tout le monde chez les Feds ? Demandais-je suspicieux

— Noon ! Mais la p'tite, je l'ai connu enfant quand son père, Charlie, était encore shérif dans un trou paumé « _Forks »_.

J'avais compris quand on en avait parlé que l'agent Swan aussi avait employé le passé quand elle avait parlé de son père.

— Quand tu dis qu'il était c'est qu'il a pris sa retraite ?

— Nah, il a été tué pendant une patrouille, il venait pour arrêter un type qui tapait sur sa femme et sa gosse puis patatra le type a tiré sur Charlie et ensuite il s'est explosé la cervelle. Du coup la p'tite Swan, elle a intégré Quantico… Je l'avais vu petite mais avec le divorce de ces parents, je ne l'ai plus revu quand elle a emménagé avec son père. Renée, sa mère, était d'ici et Charlie de _Forks._

J'étais intrigué depuis le début par l'agent Swan, plus que de raison, mais je dois dire qu'en connaissait une petite partie de son histoire, ma curiosité avait d'autant plus évoluée.

— Pas drôle de vivre ça…

— Ouaip surtout que c'était une ado quoi. Enfin bref, la p'tite a toute ma confiance, elle est gentille, même si c'est une fed – il souriait en disant ça -, puis y'en a la dedans. Il accompagna son discours en se tapotant la tempe.

Je finissais mon café en restant un instant pensif. Il y a des moments comme ça, où parler n'était pas nécessaire. Lee était aussi silencieux.

— Tu me préviens si jamais tu organises quelque chose ? Comme ça je pourrais le dire à Rosalie et peut-être qu'on pourra remonter vers ce « fameux Marcus ».

— Oui, de toute façon, si on ne se sert pas les coudes, on arrivera pas à remonter le réseau.

Je lui fis un sourire entendu avant de me lever. J'étais d'accord avec ce qu'il avait dit.

— Dis moi, j'ai autre chose à te demander…

— Tu peux toujours demander, je verrais si je peux te répondre ! Il me fit un clin d'œil.

— Est-ce qu'il y a eu des incendies ou quelque chose du genre dans le coin ?

Lee se gratta le menton, il réfléchissait.

— Comme ça, je ne vois pas mais je vais chercher dans les dossiers. Pourquoi ?

— Une intuition… et par hasard tu aurais des meurtres étranges ?

— Étranges comment ?

— Mmmh, qui sortent de l'ordinaire, qui sont mis en scène…

— Bin écoute, je crois peut-être avoir un cas… étrange. Je te donnerais le dossier dans l'après-midi.

— On fait comme ça alors, on se tient au courant et puis n'embête pas trop Maureen ! Bye Lee.

Je partais en rigolant pendant que lui bredouillait des choses inintelligibles.

J'étais content d'avoir pu légèrement avancer sur le trafic de drogues, déjà une grosse partie était faite, on a tendance à sous estimer la collecte et le partage d'informations mais c'est primordial. J'envoyais ce que je venais d'apprendre à Rosalie. Elle me répondit avec un bref « Merci Ed du coup de main ».

* * *

Je voyais sourire brièvement Rosalie.

— C'est McCarty qui te fait sourire comme ça Rosalie ?

Nous étions revenus de l'interrogatoire avec la veuve Campbell, elle ne nous avait rien appris et comme on l'entend souvent, « elle n'était au courant de rien à propos du trafic d'animaux exotiques ». Je revenais à Rosalie.

— Non c'est Ed, il vient de tirer les vers du nez du shérif, ils vont bientôt préparer un échange pour pouvoir suivre le dealer et peut-être remonter le réseau.

Je la regardais, je pouvais bien voir qu'elle avait du respect et une pointe d'admiration dans le regard.

— Je sais que tu te poses plein de questions Bella, mais je t'y répondrais, sache qu'Edward est quelqu'un qui m'est très cher et que sans lui, je n'en serais pas là où j'en suis aujourd'hui.

Je restais muette, je me demandais ce qu'elle voulait dire par là… Peut-être qu'il l'avait conseillé sur cette voie… et qu'elle avait trouvé sa vocation grâce à lui.

Elle me poussa légèrement en riant doucement.

— Je te vois réfléchir, enlève cette petite ride de ton front, tu cogites bien trop ! Je te dirais tout tout tout promis.

Je lui fis une moue boudeuse qui était censé l'attendrir mais ça a seulement eu pour effet de la faire éclater de rire, je n'avais pas le talent de mon amie Alice pour ça !

— Très bien Hale mais je ne te lâcherais pas !

Je regardais l'un des écrans de télévision, depuis la déclaration du gouverneur, cela circulait sur les chaînes locales. McCarty poussa un soupir.

— Monsieur parfait est encore à la télé !

Je riais, c'était rare de voir McCarty critiquer quelqu'un, enfin quand il ne s'agissait ni de Baseball ni de football.

— C'est vrai que je ne l'aime pas trop moi non plus !

— Aaaah merci ma chérie, je savais qu'on se comprenait ! Il fit une tête attendrie.

— Enfin, physiquement… il est pas désagréable ! Ajouta-t-elle

McCarty s'étouffa et moi je regardais plus en détail.

— Mmmmh… Nah, je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi… je trouve qu'il fait faux.

— Belly Bean a du goût, ELLE ! Cet asticot ne fait pas le poids face à moi. Renchérissait-il boudeur.

Elle rigola et embrassa McCarty rapidement.

— Je n'aime que toi, et Bella je sais très bien que tu préfères les roux !

C'était à mon tour de m'étouffer, ils n'allaient jamais me lâcher ! Je tournais ma chaise face à mon bureau boudeuse, trouvant soudainement un grand intêret à mes papiers. J'entendais McCarty et Rosalie parler, « et voilà que tu l'as vexée. », « pas ma faute si elle accepte pas qu'elle a un béguin pour Ed… ».

— Je vous entends vous savez ! Je m'étais retournée prestement, ils rirent tout en me regardant avec… un mélange de pitié et de moquerie.

— Alalala qu'est ce que l'on va faire de toi. Conclut Rosalie en me tapotant l'épaule.

Je regardais mon téléphone, j'avais un message d'Angela.

_Coucou Bella !_

_J'espère que tu vas bien, tu as vu les infos ? Stanley a encore eu l'avantage en faisant la déclaration avant nous. En tout cas, j'ai cherché de mon côté, il y a eu énormément de transactions vers le Mexique… Je voyais pas ce pays comme paradis fiscal… peut-être que je me trompe, je ne suis pas une experte ! L'affaire a été étouffée et pour le site, il n'existe plus… Est-ce que tu peux en savoir plus de ton côté ? On se fera une soirée filles bientôt ! Je t'embrasse. Angie._

Je remettais mon badge dans le lecteur électronique de mon ordinateur pour le déverrouiller et accéder à ma session. Je voulais vérifier quelque chose.

— Tu as trouvé une occupation Belly Bean ?

— Pas vraiment, j'aimerais voir un truc.

— Un quarter pour tes pensées (initialement c'est un penny… mais comme on est aux Etats-Unis, j'ai transposé). Il accompagna ses paroles en posant un quarter sur mon bureau.

— J'ai fait des recherches sur le directeur de _Find Your Candy, _je pensais que cela serait bien plus difficile et il s'avère que c'est un Volturi. Il ne s'en cache pas d'ailleurs.

— Mmmh et la chance qu'il ne soit pas de la même famille que le gouverneur est de combien ?

— Tu en connais beaucoup des Volturi ?

— Et bien… la probabilité est infime…

Je rentrais le nom et le prénom du directeur du site, il n'avait pas de dossier, en clair, il avait un profil de dirigeant d'entreprise qui a réussit.

— Je n'aime pas ces gens qui se croient au dessus de tout, ne me dit pas qu'on peut rien y faire ? Je tapais du pieds nerveusement par terre.

— Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ? Je sentais que McCarty était aussi agacé que moi par la situation.

— Mmh on sait pour le moment qu'ils ont fermé le site, donc c'est quand même suspect comme comportement non ?

— Je te l'accorde, mais bon on va pas lancer une guérilla contre lui en ayant aucune preuve.

— Cela m'énerve, on sait qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas mais on peut rien faire, être impuissant c'est ce qui me fout le plus les nerfs !

— Je comprends Belly Bean… je suis comme toi mais on va se serrer les coudes et on finira par arriver à quelque chose.

Il me fit une petite pression réconfortante sur l'épaule. Eleazar sortit de son bureau et nous demanda de venir. McCarty et moi nous nous regardions, ne sachant ni l'un ni l'autre ce que nous voulait le chef.

— Entrez, je voulais que vous me fassiez un topo sur votre boulot.

— Vous n'avez pas lu nos rapports chef ? Se risqua à demander McCarty.

— Si bien entendu, seulement, une mise à jour des informations ne fait pas de mal. Répondit le chef abruptement.

— Très bien. _Je soupirais avant de commencer_. Donc on a trois victimes les « tatoués » à priori rien ne les reliaient, puis on a découvert que la première victime, Irina Grace connaissait la troisième victime, Jane Fanning. La seconde victime, Mike Newton peut-être une victime collatérale… vu qu'à priori il serait seulement consommateur de drogues.

— Je vois, ensuite, on a des indices, des théories… ?

— Mmh, on a retrouvé une capsule contenant un mot, _je lui fis passer les photos du dit mot._

— Vous pouvez dire que c'est un homme, une femme ?

— Mmh, on ne sait pas mais, si je me base sur nos connaissances, on sait que les hommes et les femmes qui tuent n'opèrent pas de la même façon. Les hommes sont plus enclins à tuer des personnes étrangères alors que les femmes tuent plutôt dans leur entourage, dans un cercle restreint de connaissances. _Je fis une courte pause pour essayer de me remémorer mes cours de psychologie évolutionnaire. (_psychologie qui a pour but d'expliquer les pensées humaines et ses comportements à partir de la théorie de l'évolution). On sait aussi par les statistiques que plus de 90 % des tueurs en série sont des hommes dont la moitié sont caucasien.

Je jouais avec mon gobelet vide de café, rassemblant mes pensées. McCarty était accoudé à la fenêtre et Eleazar était assis en face de moi.

— Les hommes aiment épier, traquer leur victime, comme ils le feraient avec une proie au temps de la préhistoire. Si on reprend cette logique, les femmes étaient des cueilleuses et les hommes de chasseurs, ils étaient les prédateurs. Les femmes ont tendances à préférer la violence psychologique, les hommes, plutôt la violence physique en général. Je ne dis pas que l'homme ou la femme sont déterminés à faire certaines choses ou à agir d'une telle façon d'un point de vue de l'évolution seulement, le mode opératoire, peut aussi découler d'un héritage évolutionnaire, ce qui nous aide grandement à définir le profil masculin ou féminin.

— Je vois, tu as bien bossé Swan, McCarty quelque chose à ajouter ?

— Comme il n'y a pas eu agression sexuelle, le tueur recherche sa « jouissance » ailleurs, peut-être que la simple idée de tuer lui suffit. Comme vous savez, on classe les tueurs en série en trois catégories, le tueur organisé, le désorganisé et le mixte. Ainsi d'après leur comportement, on les identifie dans quatre autres catégories, les visionnaires, les missionnaires, les hédonistes et le dominateur.

— Swan, rappelle nous les grandes lignes sur les différences. Coupa Eleazar.

Je roulais des yeux, on n'était plus à l'école mais bon ça ne nous faisait pas de mal de revoir les basiques.

— Le tueur organisé, a une vie sociale normale, il a un emploi stable, peut être marié. Il choisit ses victimes et ne tue pas par hasard. Il laisse peu d'indices et tue avec soin. On peut citer _Ted Bundy_ comme exemple.

Je poursuivais d'un ton un peu blasé.

— Ensuite il y a le tueur désorganisé, qui lui au contraire est isolé socialement,il est instable professionnellement, il présente un quotient intellectuel moyen, une enfance chaotique et souvent il souffre d'une addiction. Généralement il tue rapidement, au hasard, laissant l'arme du crime et ne prenant pas le temps de « personnaliser » la scène. _Herbert Mullin_ est un exemple de ce cas là. Et enfin le tueur mixte, comme on peut en déduire, il présente des caractéristiques des deux autres. _Jeffrey Dahmer_ pour exemple.

— Très bien Swan. McCarty les quatre autres catégories, tu m'en dis deux, Swan tu prends la relève pour les deux derniers.

— Tout d'abord le visionnaire, il entend des voix qui lui demande de tuer, il agit sur une impulsion, sans préméditation. Le missionnaire quant à lui, à des victimes spécifiques, il les choisit et décide de les tuer car pour lui, ils constituent une menace, une honte pour la société. En somme, il les juge indigne de vivre. Il est très organisé et planifie ses attaques. La grande différence entre les deux, c'est le profil psychologique, le visionnaire est jugé comme étant psychotique tandis que le missionnaire est pleinement conscient de ses actes.

Eleazar me fit signe de poursuivre d'un hochement de tête.

— L'hédoniste prend plaisir à tuer, il ne ressent aucun remords à le faire. On a identifié parmi les hédoniste deux sentiments, d'un côté, il a ceux pour qui l'homicide n'est qu'une façon d'augmenter sa satisfaction, un peu comme la dernière pièce du puzzle. Et de l'autre côté, il y a ceux qui ressentent du plaisir sexuel lors du meurtre. Et pour finir il y a le dominateur, il a besoin de contrôler sa victime, pour lui, c'est une façon de se sentir supérieur, il éprouve de la satisfaction car il sait qu'il a le pouvoir de vie ou de mort sur sa victime. Ces meurtres ont une constante sexuelle, il ne recherche pas le plaisir sexuel mais le viol, la sodomie, la destruction… de l'anatomie sexuelle de la victime ne sert qu'à prouver sa domination.

Eleazar nous fit un petit sourire satisfait, à priori il semblait content de voir qu'on n'avait pas oublié nos cours théoriques.

— Je pense qu'il est encore trop tôt pour définir un profil mais on peut déjà procéder par élimination, déjà on enlève le dominateur, comme on a pas retrouvé de sévice sexuel, donc il nous reste les 3 autres catégories, on peut dire qu'il est organisé. Très bien, poursuivons sur les deux derniers corps. Conclut Eleazar.

— Et bien le premier était un homme de foi que l'on a retrouvé décapité avec une mise en scène très présente.

— Parlez moi de la décapitation qu'est ce que cela vous évoque ?

Je ne pouvais pas dire que j'étais calée en décapitation, mais je tentais de rassembler tout ce que je savais.

— Et bien, depuis l'antiquité, la décapitation est la peine de mort utilisée, bien plus tard l'armée de Tamerland en fera usage (XIV ème. La décapitation reste un trophée, une ultime humiliation pour l'ennemi vaincu. Les tribus barbares exhibaient les têtes des ennemis sur des lances pour montrer leur domination. Louis XVI a lui même proclamé à la face du monde la portée politique de la décapitation, pour lui, on coupait une tête comme on coupe symboliquement les ponts derrière soit. Il ne faut pas oublier que sous l'Ancien Régime, les individus qui, en raison de leurs origines nobles, de leur rang, doivent échapper à l'infamie que représente le corps à corps avec le bourreau. De l'Antiquité à nos jours, une même symbolique ressort, cela sert à déshumaniser une personne, comme on tue la bête en l'égorgeant. Récitais-je

— De nos jours, en péninsule arabique, la peine de mort par décapitation est encore utilisée. Les exécutions publiques et l'exposition des cadavres à têtes tranchées servent comme message politique et le peuple se sent démuni face à cette cruauté. Le tueur est surement quelqu'un de cultivé, qui connaît la valeur historique de la décapitation, son geste peut ne pas être seulement criminel mais avoir une symbolique plus poussée. Ajouta McCarty.

— Donc est-ce que l'on pourrait en déduire que le tueur des « tatoués » et le même que celui qui a décapité l'évêque ?

— Il est trop tôt pour le dire, mais cela reste une piste à envisager, sachant que l'individu ayant commis la série des « tatoués » et celui de l'évêque sont à priori des tueurs organisés et cultivés.

— N'oubliez pas que si l'on a affaire à un tueur en série, il y a six phases dans le cycle et qu'après chaque meurtre, il y a la phase dépression, donc le tueur va repartir en chasse juste après. Le temps nous est donc compté. Et votre affaire de grenouilles ?

— A part du trafic d'animaux exotiques, on en sait pas plus.

— Bien, j'ai fini avec vous, tenez moi au courant si vous avez du nouveau.

On sortit de la salle de conférence, je m'étirais, ce _brainstorming_ m'avait épuisé. Je m'asseyais à mon bureau, sortant mon portable par automatisme. Je remarquais que le Docteur Cullen avait essayé de me joindre. Je pressais la touche correspondante pour écouter le message :

« Ici le Docteur Cullen… _J'ai entendu le Bip ? Je ne sais plus c'est enclenché ? Bon je continue_ – Je riais doucement face à son monologue, il s'était éclaircit la voix - Ahem, donc ici le Docteur Cullen, vous m'avez laissé votre numéro… je voulais vous voir avec Emmett, je suis allé parler au shérif du Comté d'Alameda, il semblerait qu'il y ait une affaire qui pourrait vous intéresser. J'ai découvert quelque chose qui serait relié avec vos « tatoués ». Je vous attends à l'institut dès que vous avez le temps. Bonne journée. Au revoir. »

Je me retournais vers McCarty pour lui annoncer.

— Ton frère m'a appelé, il dit qu'il a peut-être une victime qui pourrait être reliée à nos tatoués.

McCarty ne releva pas en ce qui concerne la question de savoir pourquoi son frère m'avait appelé et pas lui, ce qui m'arrangeait bien car je n'avais pas la réponse.

McCarty conduisait, il aimait bien conduire et je dois dire que j'aimais regarder par la fenêtre en écoutant de la musique, _Maggie Rogers- Light On_ passait, j'avais mis _Spotify_ en aléatoire et ce titre était dans ma playlist. J'avais eu la chance de voir cette artiste en concert avec Tanya et Vicky.

On arrivait doucement à l'institut, cette fois-ci pas d'accident sur la route jusqu'au bureau du Docteur. Plein de papier étaient étalés sur son bureau et sa table basse près du canapé, ainsi que des clichés montrant différents points de vue de la scène de crime visiblement. Le Docteur était occupé à manipuler le cadavre, je suppose pour vérifier des choses du dossier.

— Salut frangin, comment tu vas ? McCarty fit la bise à son frère qui lui hocha la tête pour me saluer.

— Salut Em, bin écoute ça va, des corps et la chambre froide, la routine quoi ! Et vous ?

— La routine aussi. Répondit McCarty.

— Vous m'avez appelé… qu'est ce que vous avez pour nous ? Dis-je curieuse.

— Et bien agent Swan, le SFPD a une affaire. Comme vous pouvez le voir ici, leur médecin légiste m'a remis le corps de la victime.

A priori, tout cela semblait normal, donc je ne voyais pas pourquoi le Docteur avait jugé que cette affaire pourrait nous intéresser. Je m'approchais de la victime et là je compris tout de suite où il voulait en venir. Un éclair de malice traversa les yeux du Docteur, il avait remarqué que j'étais dubitative et que là, je ne pouvais que constater qu'il avait raison.

— Et bin encore une victime. Commenta McCarty.

— En effet, je vois que vous avez tous les deux remarqués, bravo à vous !

— Oui enfin Ed, c'est difficile de passer à côté là.

— Donc voilà Sam Uley, il est d'origine amérindienne. Notre victime est connue dans le milieu des combats illégaux de boxe. On peut constater de multiples blessures résultant de ces combats… il avait pas mal de contusions, hématomes et de fractures costales, en soit son corps reflétait bien les coups qu'il avait prit. Mais voyez-vous, quelque chose me turlupine, déjà les brûlures, elles présentent plusieurs degrés de gravité, donc cela ne serait pas un simple incident domestique. Il a des brûlures sur le torse, les mains, les bras, la partie basse du visage est quant à elle bien plus dense. En plus la présence du tatouage allumette au milieu du front. Il haussa un sourcil dans notre direction marquant une pause.

— Et que dit le dossier du SFPD ?

McCarty lisait de son côté et me résuma le dossier.

— Ils ont fermé le dossier, ils ont conclu que c'était un incident domestique et que la victime, serait morte de suffocation suite à l'inhalation de la fumée.

J'écarquillais les yeux en bredouillant.

— Attends, ils ne se sont pas posés de question ? Alors que ça pourrait aussi être un crime racial ?

— Bin d'après eux, comme les pompiers ont réussi à contenir l'incendie et que tout n'était pas brûlé, ils ont conclu ça.

— Je me permets de vous couper, ce n'est pas tout, ils ont retrouvé une capsule à côté du corps…

Je tiquais au mot capsule.

— Une capsule comme celle que l'on a retrouvé sur _Fanning ?_

— C'est ça, comme la mort n'a pas été jugé suspecte, il n'y a eu qu'un examen externe de la victime, le corps était en attente de récupération par la famille. Cela fait moins de 6 jours, donc légalement, la morgue ou l'institut peuvent garder un corps durant ce laps de temps.

Je fronçais les sourcils, retenant malgré moi mon souffle en attendant la déclaration du Docteur, qui je pense n'allait pas me plaire.

— J'ai retrouvé son corps une capsule, elle a été disposé dans l'espace intercostal, il arrive souvent que les combats illégaux ne finissent pas très bien à cause des nombreux paris et cela se finit en règlement de compte. Les boxeurs peuvent avoir des blessures par armes blanches et aller à l'hôpital pourrait être risqué, donc ils font appel à des médecins… pas très regardant. C'est pour cela que les points de suture sont passés inaperçus, il aurait très bien pu se faire ça après les matchs.

Il nous tendit le papier qu'il avait mis sous scellé.

— Enfin voilà le mot.

_Qui apaise la colère éteint le feu,_

_Qui attise la colère, sera le premier_

_à périr dans les flammes._

— Notre tueur a de l'humour. Commenta McCarty

— On sait d'où provient cette citation ?

— J'ai fait des recherches, elle proviendrait d'Abū al-Hassan'Ali ibn Abi Talib, communément appelé Hazrat Ali ou juste Ali. C'est le cousin du prophète islamique _Mahomet_. Hazrat en perse est l'équivalent d'Hadrat qui est un titre honorifique arabe utilisé pour honorer une personne. Initialement, ce titre était utilisé pour les prophètes de la foi islamique, les vingt-cing grands hadrats sont signalés dans le Coran.

Je réfléchissais, on était face à la signature de notre tueur, le tatouage allumette et la capsule.

— Ces deux indices sont trop importants pour que l'on passe à côté, on va aller voir le proc et notre chef pour récupérer le dossier. Vous avez fini l'autopsie ?

— Oui, j'ai noté mes conclusions dans mon rapport.

— Merci Ed, on te tient au courant !

Nous repartions en direction des bureaux, Eleazar voulait une mise à jour, je ne pensais pas lui en apporter une aussi rapidement. J'informais Tanya qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse sa « petite magie » habituelle pour que l'on puisse prendre le dossier. Mon téléphone sonna mais comme il était relié par le bluetooth, on pouvait aisément parler dans l'habitacle.

— Rosalie, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? On t'écoute.

— Vous irez en direction de l'_Olympique Club à Lakeshore_. C'est un club de golf privé, une des employées a été retrouvé sur les rives du lac _Merced_. J'appelle Ed pour qu'il vous rejoigne.

— Pas la peine chérie, on vient de sortir de l'institut, on fait demi tour pour prendre Ed.

McCarty fit un demi tour pas très conventionnel sur la route, je profitais de cette manœuvre pour prévenir le Docteur Cullen.

il nous attendait à côté du camion des légistes, ses assistants partaient en camion et nous, on l'emmenait avec nous.

— Je vous manquais trop et vous avez trouvé un petit corps à me mettre sous la dent ? Plaisanta-t-il.

Nous nous sourions à travers le rétroviseur, je pouvais voir son regard amusé. La reprise de _Stand by me de Florence + the Machine_ nous faisait un petit fond sonore. J'aimais beaucoup la voix de la chanteuse _Florence Welch_, elle était puissante et avait un côté hypnotisant.

Nous arrivions aux abords du lac, l'équipe était déjà là pour les prélèvements. Nous descendions du SUV pendant que le Docteur Cullen se changeait.

— Officier Jefferson. Il nous tendit la main en même temps.

— Agent Swan et McCarty, _je montrais le SUV,_ le Docteur Cullen ne va pas tarder à arriver.

— Désolé de vous appeler, le SFPD est débordé, donc comme c'est aussi votre juridiction…

— Très bien, qu'est ce que l'on a ? McCarty avait pris les devants.

— Une employée du club a été retrouvée, les joueurs nous ont prévenu dès qu'ils l'ont trouvé, on a rien touché, on vous attendait.

Le Docteur Cullen approchait avec sa mallette, il tendit la main.

— Docteur Cullen, je suis le légiste.

— Enchanté Docteur, Officier Jefferson.

Il tournait autour du corps, il prenait des photos et regardait la scène avant de toucher au corps.

— Bien, c'est une femme, cheveux châtain clair, d'origine caucasienne, je dirais qu'elle a une trentaine d'années. Multiples gonflements, des œdèmes à la suite de piqûres. La victime a subit une réaction allergique qui a provoqué des difficultés respiratoires, elle est morte d'un choc anaphylactique. Si elle avait eu une ampoule d'adrénaline et une solution de corticoïde à s'injecter, elle aurait pu être sauvée. Les femelles taons sont très friandes de la peau mouillée… Vous savez ce qu'elle faisait ici ?

— Euh oui, Julia Hammond, elle a 34 ans. Elle était employée ici en extra mais son emploi fixe était infirmière à la Croix Rouge. Ici elle s'occupait de nettoyer les bordures du lac, qu'il n'y ait pas d'objets ou de déchets gênant les joueurs.

— Elle était infirmière et n'avait pas de trousse de premier secours avec elle ? Elle devait savoir qu'elle était allergique aux piqûres d'insectes… Intervint-je

Il haussa les épaules, disant qu'il n'en savait pas plus.

— Qu'a donné vos entretiens avec les témoins ? McCarty avait sorti son carnet pour noter d'éventuels éléments.

— Euh… Ils n'ont rien vu, le parcours du Lake est un 18 trous, ce club est très réputé pour avoir été l'hébergeur du championnat américain de golf et l'on peut aussi pratiquer pas moins de 16 autres sports en amateur. Le club a une réputation à tenir donc les membres font partis du sommet de la société…

— Je vois. Merci Officier, si vous avez d'autres détails qui vous reviendraient, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler. Fit McCarty en donnant sa carte.

Après un détour à l'institut pour déposer Cullen et un passage au bureau pour informer Eleazar, c'est pas fâchée que je reprenais ma Mini en direction de ma maison. J'avais appelé Tanya du bureau pour lui demander de reprendre le dossier Uley au SFPD. Elle me tiendrait au courant dès qu'elle en saurait plus.

Je me préparais un dîner léger, j'avais pas envie de commander une énième fois à emporter alors je mangeais des côtes de porc avec des haricots verts. J'appréciais la nourriture mais comme je n'étais pas une grande cuisinière, il ne fallait pas trop m'en demander. Je connaissais un peu plus la pâtisserie mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'atteler à la tâche. Je pris mon ordinateur et une tisane en montant dans ma chambre.

Je regardais encore les sites d'élevage de chatons… Je pense que je me déciderais en fin de mois. Je commençais à somnoler alors je fis un brin de toilettes et m'endormit paisiblement.

Je fus réveillée en sursaut par la sonnerie de mon téléphone, je regardais l'heure en biais, il était 2.00, peut importe celui ou celle qui me dérangeait, il ou elle allait voir de quel bois je me chauffe quand on me réveille en plein milieu de la nuit. C'est furibonde que je décrochais.

* * *

Hey voilà pour le chapitre, désolée pour l'heure tardive de publication mais peut-être il y aura des lectrices ou lecteurs nocturnes, sinon cela vous fera une occupation pour demain!

Il fait beau, les oiseaux chantent, le pollen voltige mais ne faites pas les foufous, des printemps et des moments de vie on en aura plein d'autres, même si le confinement ça n'a rien de drôle, on peut toujours rester en contact les uns et les autres pour échapper à la routine et s'évader au moins intellectuellement et rencontrer des nouvelles personnes, on a les nouvelles technologies pour ça.

Restez bien en sécurité et à la semaine prochaine!


	14. Chapitre 13

Bonjour! Bonsoir? Bonne nuit?

Comme vous pouvez le constater je suis dans les temps pour la publication! Yaaaaay, je suis un peu fière sur ce coup là xD

**_Une inconnue:_** Merci pour ta review et pour tes gentils mots! Alors pour te répondre, j'avais en tête depuis longtemps cette fiction, même si je change un peu le chemin, le fil conducteur est le même. J'ai regardé Seven mais après coup, si tu veux ça rentre dans mes "recherches" mais je ne m'appuis pas dessus ^^ Je pense que c'est une idée assez répandu mais j'aimais bien l'idée de jouer avec ce thème ! J'espère avoir répondu à ta question et on ne me l'a jamais demandé :) A très vite et merci !

Merci à Tied et Gwen qui sont toujours là, de ne pas fuir (enfin pas encore xD), de leur propositions de relecture, correction, soutien et j'en passe ! Je reste encore dans l'idée de pouvoir tout faire toute seule maiis ça me touche d'avoir été si bien accueillie et de vous avoir découvertes!

Pour celles, ceux qui me lisent, merci pour vos reviews, de venir me parler et de prendre du temps pour lire mon histoire et voilà! Je ne garantie pas la publication de jeudi prochain, cela sera en fonction de ma vie humaine ! Mais je serais au rendez-vous, un jour dans la semaine ou le week-end pour la suite :)

Petit message d'Alfred, il est un peu triste mais compte sur vos petits messages pour aller de mieux en mieux et revenir prochainement !

Comme toujours prenez soin de vous et des autres.

Les personnages sont encore et encore à S. Meyer et je ne fais que travailler mon imagination pour pondre cette histoire! Je ne sais pas encore exactement combien de chapitres il y aura... Cela sera en fonction de l'avancement et puis je ne suis pas fâchée qu'elle soit peut-être plus longue, enfin en tout cas vous allez m'avoir sur le dos encore un moment!

Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas!

* * *

**Chapitre 12:**

Je me relevais d'un bond, c'est énervée que je décrochais.

— Allô ?!

— A...Agent Swan ?

_Désolée de pas avoir la voix d'une princesse alors que je viens de me faire réveiller en pleine nuit. _Je respirais doucement, essayant de calmer la colère qui montait progressivement en moi.

— Docteur Cullen. Crachais-je.

Il laissa quelques secondes passer, je ne sais pas si c'était pour jauger mon humeur, ou parce qu'il était 2 _putain_ d'heures du matin. Je commençais à perdre patience.

— Vous êtes toujours là ? Si c'est une plaisanterie, je raccroche. Ce n'est pas normal d'appeler les gens à cette heure ci… _J'essayais d'être la plus aimable possible, mais l'envie de l'insulter et de lui crier dessus était forte. _Donc soit vous me dites ce pourquoi vous m'avez appelé jugeant que cela ne pouvait pas attendre demain, soit on en reste là et chacun retourne à sa nuit.

Un silence gênant s'était mis en place. J'entendais sa respiration et je me demandais pourquoi il ne parlait pas, en tout cas n'appréciant pas du tout être dérangée pour rien, j'allais raccrocher.

— Attendez, _Enfin il se décidait!_ Euh… je suis désolé de vous appeler à une heure si… matinale, tardive ? Passons, je réfléchissais sur les enquêtes des « tatoués » et je pense avoir trouvé… une théorie. Dit-il prudemment.

J'étais maintenant bien réveillée, ma curiosité était à son comble. Je m'asseyais en tailleur sur mon lit, passant une main sur mon visage pour finir d'effacer ma fatigue.

— Je vous écoute.

— Voilà, j'ai rassemblé les éléments que l'on avait en notre possession et je pense que le tueur agit en suivant les sept péchés capitaux…

Je réfléchissais à tout allure, je fouillais dans le dossier, que j'avais laissé sur ma table de nuit avant de m'endormir, à la recherche de la copie du mot que l'on avait trouvé sur_ Fanning._ Je le relisais rapidement pour essayer de voir le lien.

Comme le sceptique trouve la certitude

et transforme en paix son angoisse

lorsque le vrai à ses yeux se découvre,

ainsi changeais-je et me voyant sans crainte,

mon guide s'engagea sur la falaise

et je suivis ses pas vers la hauteur.

La superbe, l'envie et l'avarice

sont les trois étincelles qui ont

embrasé les coeurs.

Luxuria, Gula, Avaritia, sont déchus,

Mais quid des autres ?

Vous pauvres pêcheurs,

Vous échapperez-vous du purgatoire ?

Entendez le chant du_ cygne_, levez les yeux vers les cieux,

car votre enfer sera mon paradis.

Lasciate ogni speranza, voi che'ntracte.

Je suivais la théorie de Cullen, j'associais les péchés aux corps que nous avions.

Irina Grace serait la luxure, avec son travail d'escorte… Newton, la gourmandise et Fanning… l'orgueil. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup, mais oui bien sûr! Merde on était passés à côté de ça !

— Vous êtes toujours là agent Swan ? S'inquiétait Cullen.

— Hum oui oui, je viens de réaliser que l'on avait les indices mais que je n'avais pas tilté.

— Je pense que Uley correspondrait au péché de la colère, d'après le mot trouvé sur le corps.

— Et merde ! … Il nous reste 3 péchés, donc 3 victimes. Si mes connaissances sont bonnes, il reste l'avarice, la paresse et l'envie ? Fis-je frénétiquement.

— Oui c'est bien ça, malheureusement, notre tueur choisit des victimes isolées, donc pour trouver des liens, des témoins, c'est bien plus compliqué.

Je m'étais déplacée dans la cuisine pour me faire un café, je devais restée un minimum alerte pour suivre ce que me disait Cullen. Puis avec cette histoire, je sentais bien qu'après, il fallait que je débriefe avec McCarty, je pouvais faire une croix sur mon sommeil et mon jour de congé.

— Il faut qu'on arrive à trouver un lien, vous êtes libre demain dans la journée ? On pourrait revoir ensemble les indices que l'on a et essayer de faire un profil. Ainsi, on arrivera peut-être à trouver la prochaine victime avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Je n'entendais plus rien, j'imagine qu'il devait regarder son emploi du temps.

— En fin de journée, que dites-vous de 17.00 ?

— Très bien, venez chez moi… vous connaissez déjà l'adresse. Je raccrochais après que nous nous soyons souhaités une « bonne fin de nuit ».

Il était maintenant 3 heures du matin, j'avais pris mon café et par la même occasion, j'avais nettoyé de la vaisselle qui était sortie.

Je repensais à notre conversation avec Cullen, je ne sais pas pourquoi on n'avait pas traité le message dans la première capsule, je pense que j'avais dû mettre ça sur le compte d'un fanatique. Pourtant, on m'avait bien appris à Quantico de ne négliger aucune piste… et voilà que j'avais raté un indice important. Je n'allais pas me flageller toute la matinée mais j'étais énervée de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt.

Ce qui relança aussi le fil de ma pensée, c'est le fait que Cullen ait fait sa propre enquête. Je veux bien croire qu'un légiste aime savoir ce que devienne les corps et pourquoi ils sont arrivés là mais il suffit de lire le rapport de police à la fin de l'enquête ou bien de demander aux agents ou aux policiers.

Comme j'étais bien réveillée, je décidais de chercher la définition du mot « péché » dans mes souvenirs et je sais que la plupart des gens connaissent les péchés capitaux. Mais je voulais pousser un peu plus loin mes recherches, pour peut-être comprendre le tueur.

Je farfouillais sur internet pendant une heure ce que la religion catholique disait sur les péchés. J'avais bien compris qu'il y avait le péché originel, c'est à dire dans la genèse, le moment où Adam et Eve désobéissent et mangent le fruit défendu.

Je notais sur une feuille un schéma en commençant par les 3 grandes formes de péchés, les péchés mortels, ceux là sont appelés ainsi pour donner l'image que notre « âme » est morte suite au péché, tout ce qui va à l'encontre des dix commandements et qui porte atteinte à la loi de Dieu, l'individu est pleinement conscient de la gravité de ces actes envers Dieu, son prochain et lui même en somme.

Puis il y a les péchés véniels, qui sont les péchés que l'on énonce lors des confessions, ce qu'on pourrait appeler des écarts de conduite sans gravité.

Enfin, les péchés capitaux, se sont des péchés de « tête », _Capita, _ils sont considérés à tort comme les plus graves, alors qu'ils sont plutôt ce que l'on pourrait nommer des vices qui entraînent tout les autres dont les péchés graves qui sont l'homicide, l'adultère et l'apostasie entre autres.

Et même si ils sont graves, tout péché confessé peut être pardonné sauf le péché irrémissible, le péché contre l'Esprit Saint, qui pourrait correspondre au blasphème.

J'avais noté aussi que dans l'Islam, il y avait la notion de sept péchés mais qu'ils étaient différents de celui de la religion catholique. Pour eux, les sept péchés sont l'idolâtrie, le meurtre, la sorcellerie, l'usure, la prise des biens de l'orphelin, la désertion et la fornication des femmes croyantes. J'avais aussi lu que même si la doctrine reliait ces sept péchés, les oulémas (théologien généralement sunnite de l'islam) avaient des avis divergents quant aux nombres des péchés capitaux.

Mais là n'était pas le sujet puisque à priori notre tueur s'intéressait à ceux de la religion catholique. Je frottais mes tempes, la fatigue n'aidant pas, j'avais un mal de tête assez prononcé. Je me demandais comment on pouvait décrypter la paresse, l'avarice et l'envie. Bien sûr, la plupart des gens savait à quoi cela correspondait mais quand il s'agissait d'un tueur en série qui suivait ses propres règles… la donne changeait.

Prise d'une soudaine envie, je m'identifiais sur ma session du FBI, puis je m'arrêtais, comme si j'hésitais, de peur de découvrir des choses que je n'aurais pas du savoir ou aussi parce que je « trichais » un peu. Je secouais la tête, après tout c'était purement professionnel et je devais me renseigner sur les personnes avec qui je travaillais. _C'est ça à d'autres !_ Je fis taire cette voix avant de taper dans la barre de recherche : _Edward Cullen. _

Le logiciel mit quelques secondes à charger son permis de conduire, je rougissais mal à l'aise, j'avais l'impression que le Edward sur la photo me dévisageait. Je faisais défiler les autres informations que l'on avait.

Il avait obtenu un _bachelor avec les honneurs, _en biologie au prestigieux _MIT_ puis avait continué à _UCLA (_Université de Californie à Los Angeles) pour faire sa résidence de médecine dans le service de pathologie et de neuropathologie. Puis il est devenu interne en chirurgie à _l'hôpital du Mont Sinaï de New York_. Ensuite il est allé à Dover dans l'_Armed Forces Medical Examiner System (AFMES). _Je connaissais la suite, il était médecin légiste dans le comté d'Alameda et donnait parfois des cours à l'université.

Je fermais ma session, je n'avais pas besoin d'en savoir plus, mais j'étais soulagée de voir qu'il ne cachait rien et que finalement, je m'étais fait des films concernant la possibilité qu'il connaisse Garrett.

J'allais dans ma chambre enfiler un pull sur mon t shirt, les nuits étaient fraîches en ce moment, je ne voulais pas risquer d'attraper froid.

Je sirotais mon café en ouvrant ma boîte mail, j'avais reçu deux mails des élevages, l'un était pour me confirmer le rendez-vous pour venir voir un chaton norvégien avec une robe bleue tabby avec du blanc, aux yeux verts et l'autre était pour un scottish fold gris mackerel tabby aux yeux bleus clairs. Je craquais littéralement devant les deux photos, mais comme c'est aussi le petit chaton qui nous choisissait, j'allais voir lequel des deux allait venir vers moi. Je laissais le hasard faire les choses. Je serais plus avancée dans deux jours quand j'irais leur rendre visite !

Il était maintenant 6 heures du matin, je n'avais quasiment pas vu la fin de la nuit passer. Je décidais de prendre un petit déjeuner léger, un thé et des tartines feraient l'affaire. J'avais suffisamment consommé de café cette nuit, que je me demandais comment je faisais pour ne pas sautiller partout.

Une fois mon petit déjeuner pris, j'entrais dans ma douche à italienne, l'eau chaude détendit instantanément mes muscles endoloris par la mauvaise position que j'avais prise sur le canapé.

Je me lavais soigneusement les cheveux, j'avais les cheveux longs, je me disais que peut-être j'allais les couper dans un carré qui m'arriverait au menton avec une mèche assez légère et « wavy ». Je demanderais l'avis d'Alice, elle saura me conseiller. J'avais une fois essayé une nouvelle couleur, mais le résultat était horrible, j'avais l'impression d'avoir un renard mort croisé avec une belette orange sur la tête. Donc, comment dire, j'étais méfiante maintenant, je n'avais pas des magnifiques cheveux comme ceux de Rosalie ou Tanya mais je les aimais bien.

Je sortais doucement de la douche en frissonnant, de la vapeur s'échappait encore un peu de l'intérieur de la douche.

J'avais revêtu un jean bleu troué, un simple t shirt blanc à manches courtes, que j'avais légèrement roulées sur elles-mêmes. Je sortis dans le petit jardin pour aller fumer avec une énième tasse de café. _Foutue addiction._

La sonnette retentit, je me demandais qui venait me déranger pendant mon jour de congé ! Je regardais rapidement dans le judas. J'ouvrais la porte à mon invitée surprise qui n'était autre que Rosalie.

— Coucou ! Comme c'est notre jour de congé à toutes les deux, je pensais que je pourrais venir passer une petite journée entre fille avec mon agent préférée ! Dit-elle en me faisant la bise.

— Eh bin tu as bien fait ! Je la laissais passer devant moi avant de refermer la porte.

Elle se retourna en me désignant son sac de provision.

— Je ne suis pas venue sans rien, j'ai de quoi faire des Mojitos et de quoi déjeuner ! Elle avait dit tout ça en souriant comme une enfant le jour de Noël. Parfois, elle ressemblait terriblement à McCarty… la carrure en moins, bien entendu.

— Mais avec ce que tu as ramené, on pourrait tenir un siège ! Riais-je en montrant la cuisine pour qu'elle puisse tout poser.

Je la rejoignis et l'aidais à ranger ce qu'il fallait mettre au frais et le reste en poussant sur le plan de travail.

— On commencera les hostilités plus tard Rose, il est seulement 9 heures ! La grondais-je voyant qu'elle commençait à écraser de la menthe.

— T'es pas drôle Bella, pour une fois qu'on peut s'amuser ! Fit-elle dans une moue boudeuse. Elle s'arrêta quand même dans sa tâche et se fit un couler un café avec la _Nespresso. Ça_ manque de _George Clooney, _j'ai l'impression que le café à moins de saveurs sans lui… Poursuivit-elle en regardant tristement la machine à café.

— Pfff… toi alors ! Mais je t'aime quand même tu es irremplaçable. J'avais éclaté de rire à sa remarque. J'avais des amies un peu folles mais ça équilibrait avec moi qui était… banale.

— Alors qu'est ce que tu avais prévu de faire avant que la fée Rosalie n'arrive ? Dit-elle en souriant.

— Tu parles de toi à la troisième personne maintenant ? Je la regardais d'un air interrogateur.

— Oui… ! Gloussa-t-elle.

— Et bien… Cullen m'a appelé en pleine nuit…

— C'est pas vrai ? Il t'a dit quoi ? Tu vois je t'avais dit que tu lui avais tapé dans l'œil, non je te l'ai pas dit ? Bon j'ai du le dire à Em… Elle avait dit tout ça en se relevant et à une vitesse hors du commun.

— Pour me dire ses théories sur l'enquête des « tatoués ». Terminais-je.

— Ha bon… Dit-elle en se replaçant confortablement dans le canapé. Je pouvais lire la déception sur son visage.

Elle se leva et recommença à préparer son mojito, je levais un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension.

— J'ai envie de… légèreté ! Et puis c'est notre jour de repos, on a bien le droit de se détendre un peu, tu devrais essayer ! Ria-t-elle.

— Je suis bien comme ça pour le moment.

— Comme tu voudras Bella mais tu rates quelque chose, Emmett me dit que je fais les meilleurs mojito de Frisco !

— En même temps, est-ce que McCarty t'as déjà trouvé un défaut ? m'exclamais-je.

Elle fit mine de réfléchir.

— Tu as raison je suis parfaite !

On riait toutes les deux. Qu'est ce que c'était agréable ce genre de moment, de savoir que malgré nos métiers, on était aussi proche qu'au bureau. J'avais eu avec elle, comme avec Alice, un coup de foudre amical. Je les avais vu et directement, je mettais sentie bien et comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours.

— Dis moi, tu m'as pas raconté ton dîner en tant que petite amie officielle de McCarty !

Avec tous les évènements, c'est vrai qu'on avait pas du tout eu le temps d'en parler. Elle souriait rêveuse, elle était assise à côté de moi sur le canapé, buvant son mojito.

— C'était naturel, en fait Esmée et Carlisle, les parents d'Emmett et Edward, semblaient déjà au courant. Enfin Esmée m'a dit qu'elle s'en doutait mais qu'elle nous avait laissé le temps de leur annoncer. Je pense que tu devrais venir dîner, Emmett serait content et puis on parle beaucoup de toi à la maison.

— J'y songerai… Répondis-je. Même si je ne savais pas trop ce que je ferais là bas, j'étais bien sûr amie avec Rosalie mais à part être le binôme de McCarty et une connaissance de Cullen…

On parla pendant deux heures de tout et de rien, on rigolait souvent des petites mésaventures au bureau ou des rumeurs sur untel ou untel. Je lui montrais les deux petits chatons, elle avait dit, je cite « qu'ils étaient tellement craquants et qu'elle songeait à avoir un Savannah et un chien avec Emmett ».

Je savais que les Savannah avaient plutôt… un énorme gabarit, donc très peu pour moi. Mais ça collait bien avec l'image de Rosalie, d'avoir un petit léopard/chat à la maison. Puis le chien, je n'avais aucun mal à imaginer McCarty avec un chien.

J'avais demandé à Rosalie si Alice pouvait se joindre à nous c'était l'occasion de les présenter. J'étais persuadée que les deux femmes allaient s'entendre à merveille, connaissant le goût pour la mode de Rosalie.

Il était 12.30, Alice devait arriver vers 13.30, elle était rentrée de son défilé ou je ne sais quoi la veille. Rosalie en était à son.. deuxième, troisième ? Mojito je ne sais plus. Elle était joyeuse mais sans plus, je savais qu'elle tenait bien l'alcool.

En attendant Alice, on avait décidé de grignoter les petits canapés apéritifs qu'elle avait ramené. C'était très bon, il y avait un peu de tout en choix, du saumon, du fromage frais aux herbes, du jambon sec et j'en passe. Je buvais mon vin blanc et Rosalie avait diminué un peu la cadence des mojitos.

— Tu sais, je t'avais dit qu'un jour je te parlerais d'Edward.

Elle avait rompu le silence agréable mais j'étais curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle voulait me dire. Elle prit une gorgée de sa boisson en soufflant doucement pour se donner du courage. Moi je fumais en étant comme suspendu à ses lèvres. Elle me désignait mon paquet en faisant un petit sourire contrit. Elle prit une cigarette, l'alluma et souffla la fumée doucement. Même sa façon de fumer était belle, je pestais intérieurement, enfin gentiment mais quand même Rosalie était vraiment belle, même là, dans mon canapé avec son chemisier bleu à fine rayure, sa salopette assortie et ses chaussures à talons vertigineux rouges. Elle avait l'air un peu moins sûre d'elle mais elle était Rosalie, l'élégance en toute circonstance.

— D'abord, commençons par le début, mes parents m'ont littéralement traité comme une princesse, je sais que je suis « agréable » à regarder, j'ai été reine de beauté chaque année. Mon ancien moi aimait être au centre de l'attention, je savais le désir que je provoquais chez les hommes, et même les femmes. Ça m'a rendu égocentrique et même vaniteuse. J'aimais plaire et je voulais que l'on m'adule._ Je la regardais, je m'en voulais un petit peu d'avoir traité Rosalie comme les autres personnes… mais ne d'y rien l'encourageant seulement du regard à continuer._

Elle souriait mélancoliquement en tirant sur sa cigarette doucement, se laissant le temps pour parler.

— Mes parents avaient arrangé une rencontre avec Royce King Jr, c'était le fils d'un éminent banquier, sa famille était riche et puissante. Cela convenait à mes parents, et moi… aveuglée par l'image parfaite que je me faisais de notre futur couple, c'est vrai qu'on était beaux, riches, jeunes et puissants… Il tomba facilement amoureux de moi et on décida de se marier. J'étais aux anges si tu savais, j'ai toujours rêvé de ces mariages de contes de fées…

Elle soupira lourdement, buvant pour se donner encore plus de courage.

— Un soir, je revenais de fêter la nouvelle avec ma meilleure amie, Vera, elle s'était mariée avant moi et attendait un enfant. J'étais un peu jalouse d'elle, d'avoir eu cette vie avant moi. Alors je dois reconnaître que je voulais la narguer, en lui montrant ce que j'avais « gagné » de plus.

Elle secouait la tête, « mon dieu tu aurais détesté cette personne Bella, comme je me suis détestée d'avoir été comme ça ». Ajouta-t-elle en baissant les yeux honteuse. Je lui serrais la main, pour lui montrer mon soutien.

— Tu n'es pas obligée de continuer… Si jamais c'est trop pour toi… La rassurais-je doucement.

— Non… j'aimerais que tu le saches, tu es quelqu'un d'important pour moi… Me dit-elle en essuyant rapidement une larme qui avait roulé sur sa joue. Je serrais d'avantage sa main et acquiesça.

— J'avais suivi Royce à Manhattan. Vera et moi on sortait du restaurant, son chauffeur était venue la chercher. Je marchais pour rentrer dans mon quartier, j'avais toujours aimé flâner sur la 5ème avenue. Déambuler en regardant les vitrines des grands créateurs… Sentant le regard des hommes sur moi… J'étais très superficielle. Bien entendu comme tout bon parti, Royce habitait dans l'_Upper East Side_, il avait un penthouse qui donnait sur_ Central Park._ J'étais bientôt arrivée, je longeais le parc, je me suis toujours dit que dans ce quartier je ne risquais rien, après tout c'était le « district des bas de soie ».

— Est ce que tu veux un verre d'eau ? Proposais-je pour l'aider à surmonter ce qu'elle avait à me dire, je voyais bien qu'elle n'allait pas m'annoncer une grande nouvelle et un mariage de conte de fées.

— Je… mh je veux bien s'il te plaît.

Elle avait l'air si fragile à ce moment là, tous ceux qui l'ont considéré comme une « reine de glace » ne s'imaginait pas qui était réellement Rosalie . Cela me fendait le coeur de voir mon amie brisée par un passé douloureux. Je revenais vers elle en lui donnant un verre d'eau. Elle en bu deux grandes gorgées avant de continuer, elle alluma de nouveau une cigarette et moi aussi par la même occasion, sentant que j'aurais besoin de ça pour encaisser…

— Cinq hommes se sont approchés de moi, ils étaient saouls… Sa voix se cassa, je serrais les poings, des images de la scène commençaient à se former dans mon imaginaire. Elle reprit son récit, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et elle ne fit rien pour les arrêter cette fois.

— Quand ils sont arrivés vers moi, j'ai été rassurée, je reconnaissais Royce et des amis à lui… J'étais si soulagée tu sais Bella, j'avais eu peur que ce soit des inconnus. Je lui souriais parce que je me sentais en sécurité d'être au près de mon fiancé. Si j'avais su Bella… j'aurai couru de toutes mes forces… Sa voix finit par se briser. Elle continua malgré tout.

— Ils m'ont agressé, violée en pleine rue, ils se sont acharnés sur moi… Et ils se sont enfui me laissant pour morte… J'ai bien cru que je l'étais… je me souviens des pensées que j'ai eu ce soir là, pour moi c'était le destin, j'avais tellement été vaniteuse et égoïste que la vie m'avait puni d'avoir été ainsi…

Je tremblais d'effroi, de colère, de tristesse… comment son fiancé avait pu lui faire ça ?

— Ce n'était pas ta faute Rose ! Tu… tu es tombée sur un malade et mon dieu je n'ose pas imaginer ce que tu as pu vivre… Je tenais toujours sa main.

Elle me sourit, un vrai sourire parmi ses larmes.

— Edward m'a retrouvé ce soir là, il était interne à l'hôpital et il devait prendre sa garde, au Mont Sinaï. Heureusement qu'il aimait marcher au bord de_ Central Park_, il m'a secouru, m'a fait les premiers soins. Cette nuit là, sans Edward, je serais morte. J'avais 24 ans, j'ai du subir plusieurs opérations, Royce et ses amis avaient eu la « gentillesse » de ne pas abîmer mon visage de manière irréversible. Edward a été là tout au long de ma convalescence, il m'accompagnait chez le psy pour mes séances. Il m'a poussé à reprendre mes études de sociologie, j'ai aussi pris quelques cours de droit et d'informatique.

— Comment tu as fait pour… aller au-delà de tout ça ? Et tes parents ?

Toute joie avait quitté ses yeux, elle souriait d'un sourire à faire froid dans le dos.

— Mes parents m'ont renié, disant que j'avais gâché le potentiel de notre famille, qu'on aurait pu être dans les grandes sphères de Manhattan mais par ma faute, il n'en était rien. Ils vivaient dans la honte d'avoir une fille comme moi. J'avais longtemps fermé les yeux, me raccrochant à l'idée que notre couple était un couple qui faisait rêver, que j'étais la reine et lui … mon Roi, _je souriais à son jeu de mot. _Quand il me frappait parce que je ne voulais pas coucher avec lui, je fermais les yeux et me disait que je devais contribuer à ma part du mariage… Que c'était mon devoir de femme. Puis il était si content de m'exhiber devant ses amis, devant les invités que je me disais que ma vie était belle. Il était parfois violent mais j'étais son trésor.

Je me retenais de dire des choses sur ses parents mais ne pensais pas moins. Quels fumiers et encore c'est poli.

— J'ai enchaîné les petits boulots, ironiquement j'avais encore « ma belle gueule » pour en trouver facilement. Puis j'ai rencontré Emmett quand j'avais environ 26 ans, il revenait d'Irak. Je l'ai aimé tout de suite mais je n'étais pas prête, ni mentalement ni physiquement à être proche d'un homme… Je tolérais Edward parce qu'il me connaissait et que je lui devais la vie. Emmett a été patient, même avec mes cicatrices, même quand j'ai réussi à lui dire que je ne pouvais pas avoir d'enfants… Il a accepté. Elle avait dit tout ça le regard brillant d'amour. Enfin, une fois ma formation à Quantico finie, j'ai été transférée à ma demande au département du trafic sexuel sur les enfants. Je voulais… que mon expérience serve, après j'ai rejoint Frisco et tu connais la suite.

— Et… tes agresseurs ? Demandais-je timidement

— Ils ont eu ce qu'ils méritaient… Ils ont été gourmands, ils ont agressé des jeunes filles en Russie, et là-bas, ils sont moins tendres. Je crois qu'ils se sont frottés à la mauvaise mafia, pensant sûrement que l'argent et leur nom couvriraient leur actes. J'aurais aimé les faire payer moi même, mais quelqu'un ou des personnes s'en sont chargés et je suis rassurée de savoir qu'ils ne feront plus de mal. Même si des Royce, il y en a malheureusement encore et encore, je suis contente de pouvoir aider la société à s'en débarrasser.

Je lui fis un câlin, je ne savais pas quoi dire mais je pouvais au moins essayer de lui transmettre la fierté, l'amitié et les sentiments que j'avais, pour qu'elle comprenne que j'étais là maintenant et combien son histoire m'avait touchée. Elle se moucha et s'essuya les joues et les yeux.

— Heureusement que le maquillage waterproof existe. Dit-elle dans un petit sourire. Tu sais maintenant pourquoi je défends Edward, on a tous nos carapaces… mais jamais il m'a abandonné et grâce à lui je suis ici, j'ai Emmett à mes côtés et une super amie à embêter !

Je souriais à sa dernière phrase.

— Tu peux venir m'embêter tout le temps !

— Attention Bella, ce n'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'une sourde ! Est-ce que je peux utiliser ta salle de bain, pour être présentable quand même.

J'étais dans mes pensées, jamais je n'aurais imaginé que Rosalie ait pu vivre ce genre de traumatismes, je savais que cela arrivait mais quand c'était une de tes amies proches qui vivait ça… Ce Royce était un connard de premier ordre, j'avais une litanie de sévices qui me traversaient l'esprit. Mais bon comme avait dit Rose, il avait eu ce qu'il méritait. Je regardais ma montre, Alice était légèrement en retard, je n'avais pas vu l'heure passer.

Rosalie revenait toute pimpante de la salle de bain, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ses yeux avaient retrouvé un peu de vie et son visage avait repris sa chaleur habituelle. Elle était de nouveau la Rosalie que je connaissais.

— Je suis sincèrement contente de t'avoir dans ma vie Bella… Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amies, je me méfie des gens… à cause de tout ça mais je suis contente de te compter parmi les gens en qui j'ai confiance et que j'aime.

— C'est pareil pour moi Rose, merci d'avoir partagé ça avec moi…

On se fit un câlin quand la sonnette retentit.

— Ah ça doit être Alice ! Je vais lui ouvrir !

Rosalie réarrangeait un petit peu ses belles boucles blondes avant de se lever et de me suivre. J'ouvris la porte à la volée quand Alice ouvrit grand la bouche, elle avait l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau et voir cette expression sur Alice-le-style-incarné me fit rire.

— Rose ?

— Al'?

— Euh moi c'est Bella ? Tentais-je ne comprenant absolument pas ce qu'il se passait. Je me tournais vers les deux intéressées qui se tordaient de rire.

— Quelqu'un me fait partager la plaisanterie ou… ? Demandais-je agacée de ne pas comprendre le fou rire général.

Rosalie s'essuyait le coin des yeux ainsi qu'Alice. Rose voyant que je pataugeais complètement dans l'incompréhension, eu pitié de moi et « enfin » décida de m'expliquer.

— Alice est la sœur d'Emmett et Edward…

C'était à moi d'écarquiller les yeux et de ressembler à un poisson a qui on venait d'apprendre qu'il avait des branchies.

— A bin ça alors… le monde est petit, trop petit ! J'ai rencontré Alice car elle était la styliste de Tanya !

On rentra dans la maison, bras dessus bras dessous. Le monde était définitivement très petit, quand je pense que je voulais présenter mes deux amies qui étaient quasiment belles-sœurs !

— Rose a amené des plats, on peut les réchauffer si tu veux Alice ?

Alice comme à son habitude avait une robe de créateur et des chaussures… de créateur aussi. Sa coupe courte et ses épis qui partait dans tout les sens lui donnaient un air de lutin espiègle. Elle ne marchait pas dans ma cuisine mais elle virevoltait d'un côté et d'un autre, farfouillant, ouvrant des placards.

— Comment s'est passé ton défilé Al' ?

— A merveille, tu te souviens de Stella ? Dit Alice de sa voix cristalline.

— Euh… il me semblait que tu voulais travailler avec une Stella oui…

— Ouiiiii Stella McCartney, la fille de Paul ! Battait des mains Alice.

— Paul ? Comme Paul McCartney le Beatles ? Je m'étais immiscée dans la conversation, même si je ne comprenais pas ce charabia.

— Ouiiiii ! Tu vois quand tu y mets du tien, tu comprends Bella chérie !

C'est définitif, Alice était un extra-terrestre, qui venait de me perforer le tympan tellement elle avait crié. Rose riait à côté.

— Donc Stella m'a proposé une collaboration pour la collection d'été !

Les deux battaient des mains, en criant des « c'est merveilleux, ouiii tu as vu, mon dieu il faudra que tu me montres… Fashion week… ». Mon cerveau avait saturé après fashion week.

On passait les quelques heures suivantes à papoter, enfin j'écoutais surtout le charabia d'Alice et Rosalie. J'étais heureuse de les voir toutes les deux.

— Mais Bella viendra avec nous n'est-ce pas ?

— Hein ? Où ça ? Je sortais de ma torpeur soudainement.

— Alice a proposé que l'on aille au spa et se faire une beauté des mains et des pieds, comme il est 16.00 on a largement le temps d'y aller et après d'aller se faire une petite session shopping.

— Ah non je peux pas, j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu à 16.30 !

Alice plissa les yeux, me regardant, elle devait essayer de voir si je disais la vérité ou si c'était une énième excuse que j'avais inventée.

— Mmmh non c'est vrai, tu dois faire quoi Bella ?

— JedoisvoirCullen.

J'avais dit ça rapidement dans un souffle, sentant la bombe arriver, par précaution je me reculais. Rosalie avait un sourire immense qui commençait à naître sur son visage, et ses yeux disaient « toi tu vas commencer à parler ma fille », et Alice, qui semblait avoir tout compris réagit au nom Cullen.

— Isabella Marie Swan ! Dis nous tout ! Cullen comme Edward Cullen ? Oui bien évidemment puis que Emmett est avec notre chère Rose et que papa… aarrrg non ne parlons pas de mon père !

Et moi qui pensait que j'avais parlé rapidement, en fait c'était prouvé, Alice n'était pas de ce monde.

— Non je vous assure, il n'y a rien, il m'a appelé cette nuit pour une affaire et on doit discuter de ça.

« Tu en connais beaucoup des gens qui appellent à cette heure là quelqu'un, oui c'est curieux, non mais je te dis ces deux là ils se tournent autour, oui oui je te raconterais ». Les deux chuchotaient d'un air conspirateur devant moi. Je leur faisais signe de la main.

— Je vous entends vous savez. Dis-je blasée. Elles me fatiguaient ! Déjà une c'était difficile mais deux ! dans la même pièce, qu'est ce que j'avais fait pour mériter çaaaa !

Alice se leva suivie de Rosalie.

— Très bien, on va aller vaquer et toi Swan, tu devrais tout nous raconter ! Dis Rose menaçante.

— Oui, tout tout tout, même si c'est mon frère, je veux tout savoir ! On ira chez le coiffeur, ta crinière ne va pas du tout !

Je passais les doigts dans ma crinière, c'est vrai que j'avais pensé à demander à Alice ce matin, mais quand même un peu des respect pour mes cheveux !

— Je ne les trouve pas si mal… Il faut un peu rafraichir mais… ce n'est pas si dramatique Alice ! Grognais-je, vexée.

— Non non Bella, tu peux me croire quand je te dis que ça ne va pas du tout. C'est démodé, on dirait une sauvage ! Je te vois très bien avec un carré asymétrique et une belle mèche wavy !

J'essayais d'imaginer cette coupe, et je fus obligée de reconnaître que c'était une bonne idée. Un peu de changement ne me ferait pas de mal.

— Très bien, on ira alors… Rose tu viendras aussi?

— Oui je dois me faire couper les pointes et puis… je ne manquerais pas le spectacle, pour rien au monde ! Ria-t-elle les yeux pétillants de malice.

— Puis il va falloir que tu viennes avec nous chez l'esthéticienne, au cas où tu déciderais de passer les bases plus rapidement, c'est vrai depuis le temps… Insinua Alice.

Je roulais des yeux ne voulant pas en entendre d'avantage je leur claquais la porte au nez. Je les entendais encore rire derrière.

La sonnette de la porte retentit de nouveau, j'allais leur dire tout le bien que je pensais d'elles, quand mon sourire se fana.

— Ah c'est toi Black.

Il me fit son sourire charmeur, remettant ses cheveux en arrière dans un geste qui se voulait… sexy ?

— Salut Swan, Dit-il d'une voix suave. Je peux te parler ?

Je lui fis signe de continuer.

— Je peux rentrer ? Je n'ai pas trop envie de rester dehors pour te parler…

Il souriait toujours, je levais les yeux au ciel passant devant lui pour rentrer.

— J'ai pas beaucoup de temps alors tu peux faire vite ?

— Oh… je pourrais te faire passer du bon temps, même si c'est rapide…

C'est décidé, il me donnait envie de vomir. Sérieusement, est ce que ce genre d'approche fonctionne ?

— Non… sans façon dis-je en grimaçant.

— Très bien, je sais que mon charme opère sur toi, mais je voudrais te demander un service. _Il est aveugle ou demeuré ? Se demanda ma voix intérieure._

— Dis toujours, je verrais ce que je peux faire pour toi.

— J'ai eu vent d'une victime, Sam Uley…

Pour une fois il avait mon attention.

— Et ?

— Je voulais te demander si tu pouvais me donner le dossier, c'est un gars de ma tribu, on avait perdu contact mais on voudrait procéder selon nos rites… l'autopsie sera faite par notre médecin de clan et j'aimerais enquêter sur l'affaire avec vous.

— Pour l'affaire, c'est au chef d'en décider… après pour l'autopsie, elle a déjà été faite…

Il avança dangereusement vers moi, je reculais surprise sur le coup.

— Qui… qui a fait l'autopsie ? Il serrait les dents à présent, son corps bloquait le mien, derrière moi se trouvait mon plan de travail.

— Ça … ne te regarde pas Black. Dis-je en soutenant son regard.

Il posa ses bras autour de moi, je pouvais bouger mes bras mais je ne pouvais me décaler sur le côté. Il se pencha et huma sans aucune honte mon cou.

— MMMmhhh si tentante, Swan quand tu me regardes comme ça, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de te prendre sur ton plan de travail…

La gifle partit d'un coup, je le regardais furieuse.

— Sors immédiatement de chez moi, Siflais-je.

Il caressa mon bras, en me souriant.

— Je sais que tu es faite pour moi, tu n'en es pas consciente mais ton corps m'appelle et je te ferais céder. On se revoit au bureau demain, je vais convaincre Eleazar de me mettre sur l'enquête.

Je profitais du fait qu'il avait baissé sa garde pour le pousser violemment, ce qui fit valser une lampe qui était posée sur une table d'appoint. Je maudissais ce genre de gars qui se croyait attirant et qui utilisait leur « charme » pour arriver à leur fin.

Tout se mélangea dans ma tête, l'histoire de Rose, Black et son envie de me mettre dans son lit ou dans le mien, je pense que la destination n'était pas importante tant qu'il arrivait à m'avoir. Il me poussa, et se retrouva par terre au dessus de moi tenant mes mains. Mes cheveux était emmêlés, j'avais le souffle court, quant à lui, il avait un sourire carnassié. J'utilisais mes pieds comme levier pour le pousser et me dégager de son emprise.

Il était tout aussi essoufflé que moi mais j'avais la désagréable impression que plus je résistais, plus il aimait ça.

— Je te le répète une dernière fois, sors de chez moi ou je fais un rapport pour que tu aies un blâme.

Il leva les mains en signe d'apaisement, en réajustant son costume.

— Très bien, très bien, je… reconnais que je suis allé un peu trop loin… _Un peu ? Mon pieds dans ton service trois pièces tu le veux ? Exprima ma conscience. _Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Je m'en vais Swan mais n'oublies pas, tu vas m'avoir sur le dos, je lâcherais pas l'affaire Uley. Et pour ce qui est… de notre relation, je ne lâcherais pas non plus.

Il ouvrit la porte et se trouva nez à nez avec Cullen. _J'aurais du rester au lit ou me casser les deux jambes en même temps, à quel point j'étais poissarde pour que ça arrive ? _Cullen regardait par intervalle Black et moi. Je pouvais voir sa mâchoire se contracter. _Black avait son costume froissé et l__a __joue __rouge __suite à ma gifle, et moi j'étais essoufflée, les cheveux décoiffés et sûrement mon t shirt froissé aussi._

— Merci pour… ce moment Swan. Ajouta Black perfidement.

Je voulais lui répondre mais il était déjà rentré dans son SUV. Cullen avait des éclairs dans les yeux, je ne sais pas si sa journée avait aussi mauvaise que la mienne, mais ce n'était pas le moment de m'emmerder. Il balaya du regard mon salon, la lampe était toujours par terre, la canapé était de travers…

Je me raclais la gorge.

— Hmm, vous voulez un verre d'eau quelque chose ?

Il me toisa du regard, la colère était toujours présente. Je ne vois pas en quoi il devrait l'être ? Bon c'est vrai que la situation pouvait prêter à confusion mais quand bien même je n'avais pas de compte à lui rendre. Après un moment plutôt long, il décrocha ses premiers mots.

— Non merci, j'aimerais que l'on parle de l'affaire si vous le voulez bien.

Très bien, l'ambiance était électrique, j'avais aussi envie de le sortir de chez moi, parce que sa mauvaise humeur n'était pas la bienvenue et aussi parce que je voulais me calmer avant de poursuivre Black pour son comportement qui était déplacé. J'avais envie de le remettre à sa place, malgré tout nos efforts, malgré le fait qu'on n'était pas fragiles ou je ne sais quelles raisons, les hommes se sentaient encore au dessus des femmes et parfois, ils arrivaient à nous faire sentir comme misérable. Même si je pouvais dire que je n'avais pas peur de lui et en général je le remettais à sa place, mais là, dans mon salon, dans mon intimité, il m'avait dominé et ça, je ne l'acceptais pas.

* * *

Je crois que je n'ai pas oublié trop de fautes ? Mais l'heure et la fatigue accumulée ne m'aidant pas du tout, il se peut que mon cerveau ne traite pas tout tout tout. Pardonnez moi pour le saignement de vos yeux.

J'espère que la lecture a été agréable, vous pouvez toujours m'en dire des nouvelles par MP :)

Je pense avoir apporté quelques réponses dans ce chapitre et je crois que je suis contente du résultat, enfin pas trop déçue. Je n'ai pas encore reçu de tomates alors je suppose que cela vous plait !

A bientôt !


	15. Chapitre 14

Bonjour! Bonsoir!

Je poste avec un peu de retard, je voulais essayer de faire un chapitre décent et ne pas me précipiter pour seulement "publier" quelque chose. Dans les semaines à venir, je pense prendre quelque peu de retard aussi mais je vous tiendrais informés si jamais le retard est plus important que prévus. J'espère quand même pouvoir continuer le rythme d'une publication par semaine.

Je reconnais que j'aimerais publier beaucoup beaucoup plus mais je dois écrire et en même temps jongler avec ma vie d'humaine!

J'ai constaté qu'il y avait moins de lecture et de commentaires cette fois-ci, peut-être que vous n'aimez pas trop les chapitres où "il ne se passe rien " du point de vue de l'enquête, mais je trouve important de leur donner une vie et d'essayer de vous les montrer comme je les imagine. Du moins essayer de m'y rapprocher le plus possible.

J'espère comme toujours que vous allez bien, que vous prenez soin de vous et des autres et que vous gardez le sourire malgré tout.

Merci pour celles qui sont présentes depuis le début de "la grande aventure Yolo", c'est important pour moi de savoir que cela touche des personnes et que j'arrive à un peu vous intéresser!

S. Meyer un grand merci pour les personnages.

* * *

P.S. La semaine prochaine un peu de mignonnerie, les chatons seront là! On pourrait faire un petit vote, celui qui récoltera le plus de voix sera le chaton élu! Oui oui, je fais comme si c'était interactif et c'est avec le plus grand des sérieux que je vous demande de répondre à mon sondage. Je vous rappelle que nous avons donc d'un côté :

\- le chaton norvégien à la robe bleue tabby avec du blanc et les yeux verts

\- le chaton scottish fold gris mackerel tabby aux yeux bleus clairs et aux oreilles repliées qui est une caractéristique de la race.

*Prends la voix d'un présentateur* Alors n'oubliez pas de taper 1 ou 2 par review!

Je vous laisse et puis bonne lecture!

Puis souriez, ça fait du bien! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 13:**

J'avais appelé l'agent Swan sur un coup de tête, je voulais lui faire part de mes remarques, c'est en raccrochant que je me suis demandé si cela n'allait pas faire un effet boule de neige, et qu'à cause de ça elle se poserait des questions. Je comptais sur ma chance et aussi sur le fait qu'elle se dise que j'étais simplement curieux et que j'aimais avoir des informations.

La journée s'était dans l'ensemble bien déroulée, j'avais fait pas mal de rapports pour le comté et puis j'étais partis à l'hôpital pour donner un coup de main.

En fin de journée, comme prévu, je me rendis au domicile de l'agent Swan. De loin, je pouvais voir deux silhouettes, je reconnus aisément celle de l'agent Swan et l'autre m'était familière mais je ne savais pas où je l'avais vu.

Une fois proche, mon humeur se dégrada d'un coup, je ne sais pour quelles raisons, mais quand je vis leurs vêtements froissés, le sourire narquois du type et les cheveux en bataille de l'agent Swan, je vis rouge. Il n'y avait pas trente six explications… Celle qui s'imposait à moi ne me plaisait pas du tout.

Le type, au vu de sa tenue et de sa démarche, devait être agent aussi. Il avait une tête d'abruti qui était content d'avoir eu ce qu'il voulait. L'agent Swan rougissante à côté, le spectacle me donnait envie de vomir et me mit en colère. Je ne comprenais pas, c'était une belle femme, je me doutais qu'elle devait avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie… mais cet espèce d'abruti… non, ils n'allaient définitivement pas ensemble.

L'agent Swan avait l'air d'un loup alpha et le type ressemblait plus à un toutou collant qui ressentait le besoin de marquer son territoire. Il avait l'air fier comme Artaban… _Crétin de chien. Ma conscience lançait des insultes. Moi, jaloux ? Ma conscience,__elle,__ ricana d'un rire diabolique. _

Je ne pouvais pas être jaloux alors que je n'avais pas ce genre de sentiment envers l'agent Swan, seulement, je la voyais avec quelqu'un qui avait… plus de charisme._N'importe quoi, __mon pauvre Edward, tu débloques __complètement._

Une fois dans la maison, la colère ne m'avait pas quittée. C'est avec un ton froid et distant que je lui répondis quand elle me proposa un verre d'eau. Et dire que je pensais passer une bonne soirée que peut-être on pourrait discuter comme à l'institut mais la visite du type m'avait sacrément refroidie et je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était d'aller me défouler dans ma salle de sport.

— Ahem, je suis désolé de vous déranger avec votre petit ami… mais comme nous avions convenu de nous retrouver pour parler de l'affaire. J'avais senti qu'elle était énervée car ils avaient été interrompus par ma visite alors autant clarifier les choses.

Elle recracha l'eau qu'elle venait de boire, ce qui l'a fit avaler de travers. Elle fut prise d'une quinte de toux, elle écarquilla les yeux puis, fit une grimace de dégoût. Elle me regarda, toute colère avait disparu, une petite lueur moqueuse avait même fait son apparition. Elle esquissa un sourire avant de me répondre, puisqu'elle avait fini de s'étouffer. Le spectacle était cocasse.

— Je suis désolée de ce malentendu, Black n'est absolument pas mon petit ami, c'est un collègue de travail qui a dépassé… les bornes en s'invitant chez moi.

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton très calme mais on pouvait sentir qu'elle était énervée contre lui pour une raison qui m'était inconnue. Une partie de moi était soulagée, de savoir que ce type n'était pas son copain. Je lui souris en retour, et soudainement la tension qui crépitait autour de nous disparue comme par enchantement.

Elle me montrait le salon pour que l'on puisse s'asseoir, moi sur le canapé et elle sur le fauteuil en face, discuter de nos recherches. Nous avions appris les mêmes choses, et c'est un peu dépités que l'on arrivait au constat que l'on avait pas grand-chose pour avancer.

— Je me suis permis de demander au shérif si ils avaient eu vent d'incendie… Je pensais que cela pourrait être l'élément déclencheur… Dis-je prudemment.

— C'est une bonne idée ! Vous avez eu raison, l'allumette comme signature… ça pourrait être un pyromane qui a soif de nouveauté…

— Le shérif me tiendra au courant si jamais il y a d'autres incendies que celui de Uley, je sais que c'est minime mais cela reste un indice. Souris-je un peu penaud.

— Je pense qu'il faudrait voir aussi dans le domaine des combats illégaux. Fit-elle songeuse.

— Est-ce que vous pensez que cela pourrait être un règlement de compte face à un pari perdu ?

— Ou alors ça peut aussi être un combat qu'Uley n'a pas voulu truquer et il a été assassiné pour avoir voulu un vrai combat.

— C'est vrai que les gens en général sont assez fascinés par la violence érigée en spectacle. Les matchs de MMA ( arts martiaux mixtes) sont très lucratifs.

— En ajoutant les combats de boxe illégaux, les combats de rue… le sang et les KO spectaculaires sont très appréciés. Elle avait énoncé ça avec un naturel déconcertant. Je pense qu'ils devaient être habitués à empêcher ce genre d'événements.

— Emmett m'a dit aussi qu'il y avait un retour des combats de boxe à mains nues, pour répondre à la demande, car le public veut de plus en plus de violence… pour comment dire, « en avoir pour leur argent ». Ajoutais-je.

— Je demanderais à McCarty de faire des recherches sur les derniers combats et les prochains. Je ne pense pas que cela va le déranger d'aller fouiner de ce côté là ! Elle avait dit ça d'un ton espiègle.

— Haha, je crois que vous allez faire le plus heureux des hommes si vous lui demandez d'enquêter sur des paris sportifs !

Elle regarda rapidement sa montre, puis pris une inspiration et me demanda :

— Est-ce que vous voulez que l'on commande quelque chose pour le dîner ? Je pense qu'à deux, on pourrait aller plus vite pour éplucher des articles et regrouper les informations. En plus comme on sera l'un à côté de l'autre, cela sera plus pratique, qu'en pensez-vous ?

— J'en pense que… c'est une excellente idée ! Dis-je tout sourire.

— Très bien, vous pouvez regarder dans ces fascicules et faire votre choix. Je vais aller passer un coup de fil et je reviens.

Elle partie plus loin, je pouvais deviner une petite cour ou un jardin. Je regardais les brochures des restaurants, il y avait un large choix de traiteur asiatiques. _Même si j'adorais ça, on avait déjà mang__é__ chinois ensemble à l'institut. _Je prenais alors un fascicule d'un restaurant indien.

Je regardais autour de moi, détaillant sa maison. J'étais rentré par un long couloir qui donnait sur une cuisine dont un des murs était ouvert vers un petit coin salle à manger, au bout se trouvait une cour, de ce que je pouvais apercevoir. De l'autre côté se trouvait un grand salon, les tons étaient clairs pour agrandir la pièce. Il y avait quelques photos encadrées par ci par là sur la cheminée et sur les meubles en bois design.

Il y avait quelques grandes plantes dans le salon qui décoraient. On se sentait bien dans cette douce atmosphère. J'avais souris en voyant cette devanture de maison victorienne bleue clair, cela m'avait étonné de la voir dans ce genre de maison. Mais en étant à l'intérieur, je pouvais dire que ça ressemblait à l'agent Swan, c'était ordonné, bien agencé et il y avait très peu d'indice sur sa vie, mise à part quelques photos que je n'osais pas regarder. Je me demandais comment était aménagé l'étage de sa maison.

J'entendis un « Oui oui maman je te rappellerais et je n'attendrais pas aussi longtemps pour te donner des nouvelles ! - Elle rit – puis raccrocha après avoir répondu un « moi aussi ». Elle revint dans le salon en remettant son téléphone dans sa poche. Elle s'installa dans un des fauteuils devant le canapé, me laissant seul sur celui-ci.

— Avez-vous choisi pour la commande ? Sourit-elle

— Euh oui, que diriez-vous de manger indien ? Lui répondis-je en souriant aussi.

— C'est parfait, on commandera un peu plus tard alors! Elle remit une longue mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux avec un crayon dans un chignon lâche.

Ne voulant pas la détailler plus que de raison, je décidais d'entamer la discussion.

— Vous avez une belle maison ! _Plus banal tu meurs Cullen._

Elle me sourit gentiment, avant de boire une gorgée d'eau.

— J'ai pu acheter cette maison grâce à l'argent que j'avais épargné à la mort de mon père. Ma mère et Phil, mon beau père, voulaient m'aider mais je voulais me débrouiller seule. Vous habitez à Frisco même ?

— Non, je voulais être proche du bureau du shérif, du coup j'habite à Berkeley, pas très loin du _Tilden Regional Park._

— C'est un coin agréable par là bas.

— En effet, puis j'habite avec ma sœur et son mari, alors il me fallait une maison spacieuse et un peu loin du tumulte de la ville. Rajoutais-je.

— Cela ne doit pas être facile de cohabiter mais vous avez quelque part de la chance de pouvoir vivre avec votre famille. Un petit air triste passa dans ses yeux.

— C'est vrai que ce n'est pas facile tout les jours avec ma sœur. Riais-je. Mais c'est vrai que c'est agréable d'avoir une présence malgré le fait qu'ils sont souvent en déplacement. Vous avez des frères et sœurs ?

— Non, je suis fille unique… mais une de mes meilleures amies est comme ma sœur. Voulez-vous boire quelque chose avant que l'on commence les recherches ?

— Je ne vous dis pas non cette fois !

Elle se leva et partis en direction de la cuisine, de là, elle me proposa un soda, une boisson chaude, de l'eau ou de la citronnade ainsi que du thé glacé.

— Je suis bien tenté par votre thé glacé.

Elle revenait avec une carafe de thé glacé qui avait l'air d'être fait maison et nous servis.

— Je vais chercher le dossier et mon ordinateur, j'en ai pour quelques minutes. Elle se leva et parti vers la porte qui donnait sur la cour mais tourna vers la droite juste avant. Je suppose que l'escalier devait s'y trouver.

Je me levais pour détendre mes jambes, je répondis rapidement à un sms de Rosalie et à un autre d'Alice. L'agent Swan revint avec son macbook et un gros dossier.

— Voilà le dossier que l'on a sur nos « tatoués » et voici les notes des recherches que j'ai effectué. Elle me tendit les feuilles de note.

Je voyais qu'elle avait bien bossé et que l'on avait pas mal de notes en commun. Je regardais aussi le dossier, elle avait fait des annotations. On pouvait lire les différents profils des tueurs en série. Elle avait entouré « organisé, missionnaire et hédoniste ».

— Agent Swan, vous avez entouré « hédoniste et missionnaire », organisé, je pense comprendre, comme il choisit et met en scène les crimes, puis le fait qu'il ne laisse que des indices pour qu'on les trouve. Mais pourriez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi hédoniste ?

— Il se pourrait qu'il soit missionnaire mais je pense aussi qu'il peut être hédoniste, sachant que l'hédoniste trouve du plaisir à tuer. Il y a trois sortes d'hédoniste, celui qui va tuer pour l'avidité sexuelle, comme Jerry Brudos qui était nécrophile et fétichiste, il y a celui qui tue pour ressentir les frissons, comme le duo Bianchi et Buono des proxénètes qui sont connus comme « les étrangleurs des collines » à L.A. Ils ont tué 12 femmes, en se faisant passer pour des policiers. Et enfin la dernière catégorie, ceux qui tue pour le confort, comme par exemple les veuves noires, qui tuent leur maris pour hériter ou pour bénéficier de l'assurance vie.

— Je comprends mieux maintenant, merci. J'écrivais tout ça dans mes notes.

— Il se pourrait aussi que notre tueur fasse partie des hautes sphères, qu'il soit mêlé de près ou de loin à la drogue et qu'il soit au courant des méfaits de Fanning. Je ne crois pas que cela soit fait au hasard, il les connaissait personnellement ou alors il avait assez d'informations pour les « punir » de leurs actes. Ce qui correspondrait au profil d'un missionnaire. Les punissant pour leur pêchés.

— Dans le dossier, Irina Grace était escorte, pensez-vous que cela pourrait être un de ses clients ? Et qu'il connaissait Fanning ?

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes, mordillant son stylo.

— Je pense que c'est une piste que l'on pourrait suivre, cela peut très bien être un client qui a découvert des choses et qui voulait faire chanter Fanning… Peut-être qu'Uley était ce client et finalement ça s'est retourné contre lui ?

— Mmmmh, je pense que si c'est un client de Grace, il est toujours vivant et cherche à nous prouver ou à dire quelque chose à travers ses meurtres… Comment définiriez vous la paresse, l'envie et l'avarice ?

— Pour la paresse… cela pourrait être une personne qui a perdu son emploi et qui ne fait rien pour changer les choses ? Ou quelqu'un qui a un métier par facilité… pour l'avarice, je penserais à quelqu'un qui se sent supérieur et qui sait comment en tirer de l'argent ? Comme par exemple un maître chanteur… Pour l'envie, cela est plus vaste, cela peut-être n'importe qui. Une personne qui convoite ou envie une autre, c'est assez répandu…

— J'ai l'impression que le tueur se joue de nous, comment diminuer la liste des victimes potentielles sachant que nos victimes n'ont aucuns liens véritables ?

— Je pense qu'il va falloir demander à Rose de regarder de nouveau les caméras. On pourrait aussi revoir la liste des appels téléphoniques. Pour ce qui est de l'entourage, les victimes étaient plutôt isolées. Grace n'avait pas de famille, Fanning avait coupé les liens avec la sienne, Newton avait sa femme mais avec McCarty, on a vérifié, elle est clean. Pour Uley, cela va être plus compliqué. Fit-elle dans une moue boudeuse.

— Pourquoi vous pensez que cela va être plus compliqué ?

Elle soupira et fronça les sourcils.

— C'était la raison de la visite de Black, il m'a dit qu'Uley faisait partie de sa tribu amériendienne et que même si ils s'étaient perdu de vue, il voulait faire selon la tradition. Enfin en tout cas, il voulait que l'autopsie soit faite par le médecin de la tribu.

Je levais un sourcil interrogatif.

— Pourquoi demander une autopsie privée ? Je conçois que chaque tribu a des rites mais c'est assez étrange. Vous en savez plus ? J'appuyais mes coudes sur les genoux, ma tête reposait sur mes mains, j'écoutais ce que disait l'agent Swan.

— Je sais que ce sont des Quileutes, un peuple amérindien de l'état de Washington, ils habitent dans une réserve appelée _La Push_ dans le parc national Olympique.

— Vous avez l'air de bien connaître ?

— Mon père habitait à _Forks_, il connaissait les Quileutes, comme j'y allais rarement, il m'a beaucoup raconté ses aventures de pêche avec leur chef, qui n'est autre que le père de Black.

— Le monde est petit, le shérif Stevens m'a dit qu'il connaissait votre père…

— Haha Lee est une vraie pipelette ! Je ne sais pas comment ils se sont connus, mais Lee a été très protecteur après la mort de mon père, je l'ai toujours connu dans la famille, j'habitais à Frisco avec ma mère. Je sais qu'elle avait vécu un peu à Forks avec mon père puis après leur divorce, ma mère est venue à Frisco et c'est là que j'ai connu Lee. Je crois que mon père avait demandé à Lee de s'occuper de nous, enfin de jeter un coup d'œil ! On a ensuite déménagé à Phoenix, pour suivre mon beau père Phil, il est joueur de Baseball. Puis une fois que ma mère s'est remariée et que je suis partie faire mes études, elle a déménagé en Floride avec mon beau père. Et moi je suis revenue ici. Finit-elle doucement en buvant son thé.

— Je comprends, c'est pour ça que vous avez l'air de connaître tout le monde !

Elle riait à ma phrase, en disant qu'elle ne connaissait pas grand monde mais que c'était parce que son père était shérif et que son beau père était un joueur assez connu. J'étais content d'en apprendre d'avantage sur l'agent Swan.

— Et vous Docteur Cullen, c'est quoi votre histoire ? Elle s'était légèrement penchée vers moi.

— Vous ne m'avez pas dit ce que vous avez étudié ! Eludais-je stratégiquement.

Elle plissa un peu les yeux puis répondit amusée.

— Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai ! Je vous ai dit que j'avais fait l'Ivy League et puis vous savez que je suis allée à Quantico !

— C'est vrai, mais je ne sais pas dans quel domaine vous excellez ! Plaisantais-je.

— J'ai étudié les sciences politiques à Yale et le droit à Harvard, où j'ai rencontré ma meilleure amie. Puis j'ai étudié les langues aussi à Harvard Voilà vous savez tout Agent Cullen. Riait-elle.

Je tiltais quand elle m'appela Agent Cullen, non, non elle devait dire ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

— Cela vous va bien, avec toutes vos questions, vous auriez pu être agent au lieu de docteur ! Expliqua-t-elle.

Je soufflais intérieurement de soulagement, effectivement c'était une plaisanterie mais je devais faire plus attention la prochaine fois. Quelque chose me disait que l'agent Swan ne laisserait rien passer.

— Je préfère Docteur Cullen !

— Et vous, c'est quoi votre parcours ? Elle me dévisageait en continuant de mordiller son stylo.

— Oh… un peu plus banal que vous, j'ai étudié la biologie puis je suis allé faire ma résidence et puis je suis parti à New York pour être interne. Puis j'ai intéressé l'_Armed Forces Medical Examiner System. _Et me voilà à Frisco ! J'avais pour ainsi dire survolé la description mais hey étant dans l'armée de l'air j'avais le droit… _Ma conscience se tapa le front avec la main. Oui je la désespérais elle aussi._

L'agent Swan me sourit.

— C'est bien d'avoir trouvé votre vocation… puis sauver des vies ça doit aider à être de bonne humeur quand vous vous levez !

Elle avait un peu une vision idyllique de mon métier mais je ne lui en tenais pas rigueur, après tout c'est moi qui lui cachais la moitié de ma vie.

Elle regarda l'heure rapidement et puis sourit

— Et bien Docteur, on pourrait commander, avec tout ça, je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer ! Si vous le voulez bien, je vous laisse choisir, je sors quelques minutes fumer une cigarette et je reviens.

Je hochais la tête, la regardant partir. Mes yeux se perdirent un peu à la contemplation de son corps. Je secouais la tête, m'insultant intérieurement. Je n'avais pas pour habitude de « reluquer », mais il faut dire que l'agent Swan avait le don de perturber mon quotidien et mon esprit. Je faisais tourner la brochure du restaurant Indien entre mes doigts avant de me décider à le lire. Je regardais la carte, après beaucoup d'hésitation, je me décidais pour un murg makhani plus connu sous le nom de _butter chicken _avec un _cheese naan_ et du riz aux épices.

Je demanderais à l'agent Swan si cela l'intéressait de partager le plateau d'entrées pour deux personnes. Je regardais mes messages, Rosalie et Alice passaient la soirée ensemble après une « journée exténuantes entre shopping et spa ». Emmett quant à lui était avec Jasper pour faire une soirée poker entre amis.

J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. C'est en sentant le parfum de l'agent Swan que je sortis de ma torpeur. Je la regarda et lui tendis le menu en souriant.

— A vous de choisir, est-ce que vous voulez partager un plateau d'entrées ? Il y a des samosas aux légumes et au bœuf, à l'agneaux, au poulet tandoori et des beignets de crevette au curry. On pourrait aussi ajouter des salades pour donner un peu de fraîcheur ?

— Vous m'avez convaincu ! Et je prendrais en plat un poulet palak (poulet aux épinards et épices indiennes) et un dahl de lentilles.

— Voilà, le livreur devrait arriver dans une demi heure.

— Cela nous laisse un peu de temps alors. Vous voulez un café ?

— Je veux bien.

Elle partit dans un bond dans la cuisine, cinq minutes plus tard, la sonnette retentit, elle me cria d'aller ouvrir que cela devrait être le livreur. J'étais un peu étonné de la vitesse de la livraison.

J'ouvris doucement la porte et je tombais nez à nez avec une grande blonde.

— Bonsoir… ? Elle avait l'air étonnée mais un air espiègle traversait ses yeux.

— Euh oui bonsoir, Docteur Cullen.

— Tanya Denali.

On se serra la main.

— Qu'avez-vous fait de Bella ? Dit-elle joueuse.

— L'agent Swan est dans la cuisine.

L'agent Swan se retourna en entendant l'invitée.

— Tan ! On pensait que c'était le livreur !

Elle s'essuya les mains avant d'aller saluer « Tan ». Je conclus que cette personne devait être sa meilleure amie et il me semble que je l'avais déjà vu quelque part.

— Salut ma chérie, je vous dérange ?

L'agent Swan leva les yeux au ciel.

— Pas du tout, le Docteur Cullen est venu m'aider pour l'enquête et on a pensé judicieusement qu'on pourrait dîner par la même occasion.

— Hin hin. Sourit mystérieusement « Tan ».

L'agent Swan lui fit les gros yeux en passant devant elle.

— Tu veux du café ?

— Oui je veux bien, je suis venue te dire que j'ai réussi à récupérer le dossier sur Uley.

— Super, on va voir le rapport du SFPD.

Je me rassis dans le fauteuil, faisant de la place pour Tanya. Elle me dévisagea un petit temps mais cela n'était pas gênant.

— Vous êtes le médecin légiste ?

— Oui c'est moi.

Elle regarda l'agent Swan tout sourire.

— Enchantée, je crois que l'on va se voir plus souvent, je suis le procureur.

— Ah ! c'est pour ça que votre tête me disait quelque chose, je vous ai aperçu au FBI !

— Vous êtes physionomiste Docteur.

— J'aime bien observer ce qui m'entoure en effet.

On pouvait dire que c'était une personne très souriante et charismatique.

La sonnette retentit de nouveau, cette fois-ci c'est l'agent Swan qui alla ouvrir. Deux voix, que je connaissais bien, parlaient. Je tournais la tête vers la porte en même temps que Denali. Je vis Emmett et Rosalie entrer. On se regarda tous surpris, Rosalie sourit de toutes ses dents pendant qu' Emmett nous regardait un à un.

— Vous vous êtes donnés le mot pour venir c'est pas possible ? Dit l'agent Swan mi amusée mi désabusée.

— Pas du tout, je suis venu chercher Em qui était chez des amis et comme c'était sur la route, on voulait te parler de l'enquête. Je vois que tu es bien occupée. Répondit Rosalie en me regardant.

L'agent Swan mordillait sa lèvre, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était mal à l'aise ou énervée.

— Le Docteur Cullen est venu pour l'enquête et Tanya… est venue pour le dossier Uley.

Emmett s'assit de tout son poids sur le canapé entre Tanya et moi.

— Salut frangin ! Salut Tanya ! Dit-il de sa voix enjouée.

On le salua simultanément pendant que Rosalie s'assit sur le fauteuil voisin de celui de l'agent Swan. Celle-ci était partie chercher d'autres tasses pour le café.

On sonna encore une fois à la porte, l'agent Swan posa sèchement ses tasses sur la table en baragouinant un « c'est pas possible d'être tranquille dans cette maison » qui me fit sourire. C'est vrai qu'en un rien de temps, la maison était devenue très animée.

Cette fois, c'était bien le livreur qui venait. Finalement, on avait pas commandé assez de nourriture.

Soudainement, Emmett eu l'air tout à fait intéressé par le contenu des sacs.

— Haaa c'est parfait vous avez commandé les entrées ! Fit-il en se frottant le ventre.

— Non Emmett, c'était censé être notre repas. Répondis-je un peu agacé.

— Et bien pas grave ça fera une entrée !

— On vous dérange peut-être ? Rosalie et Tanya avaient dit ça en même temps, ce qui les fit sourire.

— Non, non pas du tout, il faudra seulement commander plus, je vous donne les fascicules si vous voulez.

— Je peux me servir Belly Bean ?

— Et bien, comme tu as déjà attrapé un samosas, je suppose que oui ! Ricana l'agent Swan.

— Bien comme on est tous là, on pourrait discuter de l'enquête, Rose, Cullen et moi avions pensé que tu pourrais regarder de nouveaux les caméras de surveillance. McCarty et Cullen pourraient éplucher les appels téléphoniques et moi je pourrais voir avec toi Rose pour le bornage des téléphones, peut-être qu'on a loupé un signal près des lieux où on a retrouvé les victimes ?

— Je veux bien chérie, mais tu veux faire ça comment ? Tu n'as qu'un seul Mac ici et il faut plus de moyens techniques.

Les sonneries tonitruantes de nos téléphones coupèrent tout débat. On se regarda tous avec surprise.

— On a une nouvelle victime, on va ensemble à la _Marin Sun Farms à Petaluma._

— Qu'est ce que l'on sait sur l'affaire ?

— Je ne sais pas le boss a dit de se rendre à l'abattoir.

— Bin Edward tu emmènes Bella et nous on emmène Tanya, ça vous va ? Coupa Rosalie.

— Très bien, on se suit de toute façon. Répondis-je.

— Rose tu vas sur le terrain ou au bureau ?

— Eleazar m'a dit que je pouvais aller sur le terrain, ma tablette est dans la voiture, je pourrais vous assister sur place.

— Parfait alors en route ! Conclut Swan.

Emmett partit vers les sacs que l'on avait commandé et les pris sous le bras.

— Bin quoi faut pas gâcher. Dit-il en haussant les épaules, Rosalie lui mit une tape derrière la tête en le traitant de « ventre sur patte » et s'excusa auprès de l'agent Swan d'avoir un goujat comme petit ami. Ce qui nous fit rire.

L'agent Swan parlait avec McCarty en retrait, il poussa un cri en l'agrippant et la faisant tourner.

— McCarty lâche moi ! Fit-elle faussement fâchée, elle riait avec lui.

— Merciii Belly Bean ! Tu peux compter sur moi je vais bien enquêter sur les combats ! Je mettrais la main à la pâte s'il le faut !

Et là il fit la danse de Baloo, oui comme dans le livre de la jungle. Rosalie était consternée mais regardait Emmett comme si c'était le plus bel homme sur terre. Tanya, l'agent Swan et moi nous n'avions pas pu nous retenir d'éclater de rire.

— Oui oui bon j'attends alors que tu nous en dises plus sur le milieu alors. Répondit amusée l'agent Swan qui ferma la porte de sa maison derrière elle.

Le cortège de voitures partit. Je conduisais ma Ford tandis que l'agent Swan regardait par la fenêtre. La nuit était tombée sur Frisco, les rues étaient éclairées par les lampadaires et les devantures de magasins, je ne roulais pas trop vite mais j'aimais voir défiler toutes ces lumières.

L'agent Swan me demanda la permission d'allumer la radio, ma playlist était en aléatoire. La chanson de Florence Welch, la chanteuse du groupe Florence and the Machine passait, c'était la magnifique reprise de _Stand by me de Ben E. King. _Cette chanteuse avait une voix envoûtante. J'avais lu quelque part que cette chanson avait servi pour un jeu vidéo « Final Fantasy XV », la franchise était connue pour faire de très belles mélodies orchestrales pour accompagner leur jeux.

Je regardais brièvement sur ma droite, l'agent Swan avait fermé les yeux, elle savourait la musique, je me sentais un peu comme un voyeur à l'épier comme ça mais elle avait un sourire extatique sur les lèvres, cette chanson me donnait toujours des frissons et je remarquais que c'était aussi le cas pour ma copilote.

La musique changea,_ London Grammar – Wasting my young years_ passait maintenant dans les enceintes. La chanteuse avait aussi une voix très puissante et envoûtante. Les deux chanteuses avaient des mélodies mélancoliques et troublantes qui je pouvais le dire me transperçaient le cœur.

Ma voisine était toujours habillée de son jean noir et d'une petite chemise à manches courtes bleu claire, elle avait enfilé son bomber et un petit bonnet pour se protéger de la fraîcheur de la soirée. Ce côté négligé ne collait pas à son travail mais je trouvais ça très mignon même si elle devait être aussi belle en tenue plus habillée.

Nous étions arrêtés à un feu rouge, je la regardais et je remis une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, l'air crépita autour de nous, je fus reconnecté à la réalité par un son de klaxon derrière moi, bien évidement la mèche que j'avais remis était le fruit de mon imagination débordante de pensées étranges qui étaient toutes contrôlées par un intérêt pour l'agent Swan. Je clignais des yeux plusieurs fois pour oublier ce moment.

Fort heureusement ma voisine ne remarqua rien du trouble qui m'habitait et c'est dans une tension particulière, pour moi, que l'on arriva à destination.

L'agent Swan me regarda bizarrement en sortant de la voiture, je devais avoir l'air renfrogné. On se rejoignit avec les autres.

Nous étions devant un bâtiment blanc avec un toit en tôle et plein de petits baraquements de chantier à côté. Des champs d'un côté et des magasins de pièces automobiles, qui devaient avoir vu des jours meilleurs, de l'autre côté. _Charmant_. Les autres devaient penser comme moi, ils firent à peu près tous une grimace ou une moue pas avenante. Pour être franc, c'est vrai que l'endroit était assez glauque, mais ça allait avec l'image des abattoirs, la nuit et sa fraîcheur n'aidant pas à détendre l'atmosphère.

J'avais enfilé ma tenue, ne sachant pas à quoi m'attendre, il valait mieux être prévoyant.

Nous rentrâmes tous les cinq dans l'entrepôt, une odeur nauséabonde me prit les narines. Je relevais les yeux afin d'identifier la scène.

Ce que je vis sortait tout droit d'un film d'horreur. La scène au loin, qui se jouait était celle-ci, des centaines de vaches et autres bovidés étaient couchés morts, les mouches se régalaient. Dans une autre pièce, je découvris les morceaux de carcasses de bovidés pendre du plafond, dans la dernière pièce, se trouvaient deux personnes pendues. Elles aussi traitées comme des bêtes. Il y avait littéralement une odeur de mort qui planait autour de nous, rajoutant une puanteur inconfortable à la scène.

Rosalie émit un hoquet de stupeur et bredouilla un « je crois que je vais être malade ». L'agent Swan et McCarty n'en menaient pas large et Tanya. Elle était pâle comme un linge. Moi, je ne pouvais pas dire que j'étais intrigué mais c'était pas un spectacle qu'on voyait tout les jours. Je regardais de nouveau, l'homme était pendu la tête en bas, il était nu et son corps avait de drôles de marques. Je devais me rapprocher pour étudier ça de plus près. Quant à la femme, elle était pendu dans l'autre sens, elle aussi dénudée et était recouverte de furoncles.

— Le massacre des bovins me fait penser à la peste bovine. Rosalie avait rompu le silence quasi religieux qui s'était instauré après la découverte de la scène.

— Mmh pourtant, la FAO (_Food and Agriculture Organisation of the United Nations, ou aussi connue comme ONUAA, l'Organisation des Nations Unies pour l'Alimentation et l'Agriculture), ainsi que la OIE ( Organisation Mondiale de la santé animale, créé sous le nom d'Organisation Internationale des épizooties)_ ont déclarées respectivement en 2010 puis en 2011 l'éradication de la peste bovine. Ajoutais-je.

— Tu crois que c'est autre chose Ed ? Me demanda McCarty curieux.

— Comme ça, je ne peux rien dire mais je peux dire que sans tenue, vous ne devriez pas approcher, cela peut-être d'origine virale, j'ai plusieurs théories mais je pense qu'il va falloir des tenues adéquates pour que l'on puisse approcher. J'avais admis ça d'un ton grave, pour moi la théorie d'une arme biologique était au dessus du lot, c'est pourquoi je voulais que l'on reste à une distance suffisante. J'étais rassuré que le système de ventilation soit disfonctionnel, si il y avait la présence d'un virus.

Je reprenais la parole en montrant la sortie du doigt.

— Je pense qu'avant l'arrivée de l'équipe, on devrait sortir. On en a vu suffisament pour se faire un aperçu.

Chacun hocha la tête, repartant via le chemin que l'on avait pris à l'aller.

— Ici l'agent Swan, vous pouvez appeler le département national de sécurité alimentaire et le service d'inspection de l'USDA (_ United States Department of Agriculture) _et une équipe du CDC (_Centers of Disease Control and Prevention, centres pour le contrôle et la prévention des maladies)_. On les attend. Terminé.

L'agent Swan alluma une cigarette en tapant nerveusement du pied sur une barre d'une des clôtures. Rosalie farfouillait sur sa tablette. Quant à moi j'étais pensif, j'essayais de me remémorer ce que j'avais vu de loin sur les corps des victimes afin d'identifier.

L'homme, qui avait l'air d'avoir entre 45 et 55 ans présentait de grosses plaies dont le centre était noir. Il en avait sur pas mal d'endroit.

La femme quant à elle, avait une multitude d'éruption cutanée, on aurait dit qu'il y avait comme une recherche d'équilibre entre d'un côté l'homme avec des plaies noires et de l'autre la femme avec des éruptions blanchâtres, jaunes.

Je me perdis dans ma concentration, essayant d'analyser et d'écarter des maladies, virus et autres qui ne semblaient pas correspondre.

Rosalie s'anima tout à coup en nous faisant des grands signes de sa main libre, l'autre tenait la tablette. On se rapprocha autour d'elle pour savoir ce qu'elle avait à nous dire.

— Je me disais bien que je connaissais cet endroit !

* * *

Et voilà je suis un peu sadique de couper à ce moment mais hey! il faut en garder pour plus tard!

A très bientôt pour la suite et puis pardonnez les fautes éventuelles, il set tard/tôt et je dois dire que j'ai un peu les yeux carrés!

Le chapitre est un peu plus court que d'habitude mais on ne peut pas toujours exceller xD

N'oubliez pas 1 ou 2 pour les petits chatons! Ma messagerie vous est grande ouverte pour vos avis sur l'histoire et puis pour ce que vous voulez!

Bye! :)


	16. Chapitre 15

Bonsoir!

Comment-allez vous? C'est important de se le demander et de garder un minimum de civilité!

Oui vous ne rêvez pas je poste en avance xD J'avais comme une envie ! Bon ne vous y habituez pas, comme toujours ça sera aléatoire ^^

Alors tout d'abord :

**_Rainy: _**Merci pour ta gentillesse et d'accepter d'être frustrée à cause de moi :') J'écoute un peu de tout comme musique mais c'est vrai que ça me fait plaisir que l'on puisse écouter en même temps! C'est des vieilles chansons mais hey c'est agréable parfois. J'espère continuer à te satisfaire du moins pour les recherches! Merci pour ta review en tout cas et de ton passage sur ma fic! A très vite :)

Donc pour le reste des lectrices! Merci encore et toujours de passer une journée par semaine dans mon petit monde, je l'avoue, les chatons seront une petite parenthèse dans cette fic, faute avouée, faute à demi pardonnée? Mais vous aimez mes cadavres avouez le!

Il est vrai que ma fic prend du temps à se mettre en place, comme je l'ai dit à certaines, je ne veux pas précipiter et tout gâcher mais c'est vrai que ce n'est pas facile de doser "le bon moment" donc je le fais par feeling! Et merci de prendre votre mal en patience, j'espère ne pas vous perdre en route!

Le mot de la presque fin avant de vous laisser lire, vous connaissez la chanson, SOURIEZ! ça n'arrange pas la situation ni rien mais hey ça fait du bien ! Prenez soin de vous et des autres et à tout bientôt!

S. Meyer pour les personnages et mon imagination tordue pour l'histoire!

* * *

**Chapitre 14:**

— Je me disais bien que je connaissais cet endroit !

Nous la regardions avec surprise. Je fis un signe de tête à Rosalie pour qu'elle s'explique.

— Oui oui Bella que tu es pressée, j'y viens ! Je pouffais intérieurement, comme ça elle ressemblait à Alice, enfin elle m'aurait tiré la langue en prime.

— Il y a quelques années, cet abattoir qui portait le nom de _Rancho Feeding Corp. _A été condamné pour fraude. Enfin, les deux dirigeants et deux des employés.

— Je me souviens de cette affaire, les dirigeants étaient plutôt âgés non ? Commenta Tanya.

— C'est ça, ils ont été accusé de fraude.

— De fraude ? Ils se faisaient de l'argent sur le bétail ? Intervint McCarty.

— Non pire que ça Em, ils utilisaient et vendaient des carcasses rejetées par les inspections sanitaires et des bovins atteints de cancer de l'œil.

— Ah oui ! Les motifs d'inculpation étaient : entente dans le but de revendre de la viande avariée, mal étiquetée et non inspectée, et fraude postale, car ils envoyaient par l'US Postal Service, des factures de bétail frauduleuses à d'autres éleveurs et agriculteurs. Documenta Tanya.

— Tu as tout dit, cette histoire avait fait grand bruit parce que _Wal-Mart, __Food4less__ et Nestlé _étaient concernés, puisqu'ils utilisaient leur viande pour leurs plats préparés.

— Je crois que c'était quelque chose comme 4 millions de kilos de viande ? Ajouta McCarty.

— 5. Rectifia Rose.

— Mais comment ils s'y prenaient ? Questionnais-je étonnée que cela soit possible vu les nombreux contrôles que l'on a.

— Et bien quand ils récupéraient les carcasses rejetées par l'USDA, les employés grattaient les sceaux « USDA Condemned » afin de faire disparaître les preuves. Et pour ce qui est des vaches avec le cancer de l'œil, ils les achetaient à bas prix à cause de cela, puis ils plaçaient les têtes sur la file des têtes saines, celles qui avaient déjà été inspectées. Et tout ça pendant la pause déjeuner des inspecteurs sanitaires.

— Le carcinome épidermoïde, est la tumeur maligne épidermique ou kératinocyte. Le cancer de l'œil est la forme la plus répandue chez les bovins. Une énorme perte économique en raison de la saisie des carcasses. Expliqua le Docteur Cullen .

— Mais cela devrait être visible non ?

— Cela commence par des lésions précancéreuses se traduisant par des plaques hyperplasiques puis par des papillomes. C'est à dire une augmentation des cellules d'un tissu ou d'un organe, cela peut causer le grossissement de celui-ci. Et le papillome c'est une tumeur bénigne introduite par un virus.

Il avait fait la traduction en « langage humain » et je le remerciais pour ça. Puis il continua.

— Il peut y avoir une régression spontanée ou cela peut persister et évoluer en carinome épidermoïde. La plupart du temps cela n'affecte qu'un seul œil et des bêtes de 5 ans et plus.

— C'est scandaleux de duper les gens comme ça ! La bouffe, c'est sacré ! S'écria McCarty.

— Le rappel de plus de 8 millions de kilos de viandes avaient coûté assez cher. Mais bon, le dirigeant a eu une amende et un an de prison puis deux années de liberté surveillée, l'autre co dirigeant a eu une amende, comme ils ont tous les deux plaidés coupables. Depuis l'entreprise a été rachetée.

— Je présume que les deux corps que nous avons retrouvé sont ceux des nouveaux propriétaires…

— Exactement Bella.

— Vous pensez que ça a un lien avec le scandale de l'ancienne entreprise ? Et qu'un petit malin a décidé que la réputation de l'abattoir de toute manière était salie ? Argumenta McCarty.

— Pour le bétail, cela pourrait être une vengeance ou ça semble très peu probable. Si ils militent pour le bien, ils n'iront pas tuer des dizaines de vaches. On a effectivement plusieurs pistes à suivre. Complétais-je.

— Il faut de toute façon que l'on accède aux corps et que l'équipe vétérinaire s'occupe des animaux pour en savoir plus. Ajoutait le Docteur Cullen à raison.

Les équipes sanitaires arrivèrent une demi heure après, elles firent le nécessaire pour analyser et traiter les informations afin que l'on puisse accéder sans risque à la scène de crime.

Une fois qu'on eut le feu vert, nous entrâmes de nouveau dans le bâtiment non sans avoir quelques protections, des gants, et un masque.

Je regardais furtivement le Docteur Cullen enfiler son uniforme de légiste, il se tortillait comme une chenille dans son cocon, mais ne perdait rien de sa grâce naturelle. Il devait sentir mon regard sur lui car il tourna la tête vers moi en souriant, je fis mine d'enlever de la terre sur ma chaussure.

Rosalie et McCarty faisaient le tour du voisinage pour voir si il y avait des témoins, mais vu l'heure tardive, je ne pense pas qu'ils trouvent de réponse. Rosalie s'occupait aussi à borner les téléphones. Tanya quant à elle était avec le Docteur Cullen qui se dirigeait vers nos victimes humaines. Je leur emboîtais le pas pour ne rien louper des premières constatations.

Il se penchait sur les corps, il portait un masque lui aussi. Il tournoyait autour des victimes, notant des choses parfois, hochant la tête, sûrement dans un monologue interne. Puis touchant des endroits, il sortait ces instruments et analysait silencieusement. Tanya et moi nous le regardions faire sa « danse du légiste » comme je l'avais appelé. Il ressemblait vraiment à un danseur chorégraphiant une lente mélodie avec les morts. C'était étrange et hypnotisant à la fois, qu'il ait l'air aussi gracieux dans des endroits macabres.

Tanya le détaillait, elle me lançait parfois des œillades pas très discrètes. Je crois que j'aurais le droit à quelques explications quand nous nous retrouverions toutes les deux.

Le Docteur Cullen revint vers nous, signifiant qu'il avait fini son examen.

— Qu'est ce que vous pouvez me dire Docteur ?

— Et bien, nous avons un homme et une femme. Je vais commencer par la femme, galanterie oblige. _Il esquissa un petit sourire qui accompagna celui de Tanya et le mien. _La femme est d'origine hispanique, elle doit avoir entre 45 et 50 ans. Présence de nombreuses plaques d'éruption cutanée sur le visage, les bras et les jambes. Certaines éruptions sont des lésions papuleuses plates, d'autres sont des petites vésicules et enfin nous avons des pustules sur la droite du visage, et les cuisses.

— Pardonnez moi de vous couper mais lésions papuleuses et pustules ? Coupa Tanya

— Ne vous excusez pas, la différence entre les papules et les pustules réside tout simplement dans le fait que les papules sont des lésions de la peau en relief de petite dimension ne présentant pas de liquide. Quant aux pustules, ces lésions contiennent du pus.

Tanya hocha la tête non sans grimacer.

— Comment se fait-il que cette femme soit couverte de furoncle ? Demandais-je.

— Et bien j'ai une théorie mais il va falloir attendre les résultats d'analyse, je ne voudrais pas m'avancer trop vite. Mais je peux vous dire que la mort ne date pas plus de deux voir trois jours. Pour l'homme, il a plusieurs bosses sur le corps – Il nous montra avec une tige métallique pour ne pas toucher le corps, les endroits où il y avait des bosses-.

— On dirait des piqûres d'insecte. Intervint Tanya qui regardait rapidement vers les corps.

— Mais le centre est anormalement noir. Rajoutais-je

— Et bien, cela ressemble fortement à une forme de charbon cutané, Hippocrate a utilisé le terme grec d'anthrax pour désigner ce genre de lésion avec escarre noirâtre, ressemblant à du charbon, d'où le nom de « maladie du charbon » ou fièvre charbonneuse. Elle est causée par la bactérie_ Bacillus anthracis,_ à ne pas confondre avec l'anthrax en français qui désigne un dérivé de staphylocoque cutané.

— Anthrax…, je me souviens qu'en 2001, il a eu cette affaire d'enveloppes contaminées au bacille de charbon. J'avais pensé à voix haute mais Tanya reprit ma réflexion.

— Oui tu as raison Bell's, il y a eu une série d'attaques, tout a commencé après les attentats du 11 septembre. Il y eu une vingtaine de malades et 5 décès.

— Cela me revient, des lettres contenant les bactéries ont été envoyées à des grands médias et à deux sénateurs, c'est bien ça ?

— Oui tout à fait. L'enquête a conclu que c'était un acte isolé d'un chercheur américain qui était un déséquilibré mental -voulant attirer l'attention sur le besoin d'un vaccin qu'il avait mis au point. - Et c'est pourquoi il avait visé deux sénateurs.

— Il y avait une note qui suggérait que cela pourrait devenir une attaque bioterroriste à la suite des attentats. Conclut Tanya.

— Il faudra attendre les analyses aussi pour l'homme. La maladie ne se transmettant pas d'une personne à une autre, il est clair que l'homme était visé. Ainsi que les bovidés. C'est pourquoi les bêtes qui n'ont pas encore été tuées, ont sûrement du succomber à cette maladie. Chez les bovins, la bactérie produite est extrêmement toxique, mais les spores peuvent rester des années dans le sol.

— Est-ce que pour les bovins ils étaient déjà malades ? Questionna Tanya.

— Je pense… après c'est l'enquête qui y répondra, mais après autopsie je pourrais vous en dire plus. Mais d'après mes premières constatations, je pense que c'est d'origine criminelle. On a volontairement empoisonné les vaches et l'homme. Dans un laps de temps de 2 ou 3 jours au vu des symptômes.

— Je vois, donc un taré a provoqué intentionnellement la fièvre charbonneuse ?

— On peut dire que les spores charbonneuses peuvent être produites et utilisées comme arme biologique oui. J'ai fini ici, je vais faire la levée des corps et je vous tiendrais au courant pour l'autopsie. Finissait le Docteur Cullen avant de s'éclipser.

Tanya me regarda dubitative. Je soufflais nerveusement, je me demandais où ces gens pouvaient trouver autant d'idées pour commettre leur crimes.

Rosalie et McCarty revenaient.

— On n'a pas de témoin pour ce soir, mais c'est les voisins, ceux de la concession automobile qui ont appelé, se plaignant de l'odeur. D'après eux, il n'y a rien d'alarmant, pas de voiture suspecte, rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire.

— Après c'est une petite zone industrielle, et puis je suppose que cela fait mauvaise pub d'avoir un abattoir dans les parages. Ajouta McCarty avec un petit sourire.

— Tu marques un point. On a fini ici, Rosalie tu as vu des caméras dans le coin ?

— J'ai vu quelques caméras aux alentours, je peux toujours vérifier ce qu'on a dessus. L'abattoir dispose aussi de caméras donc je vais peaufiner de ce côté là en plus du bornage des téléphones.

— Parfait, on va au bureau alors, la nuit va être longue ! Dis-je en me frottant les yeux en prévision de la fatigue à venir.

McCarty embrassa Rosalie et me salua de la main.

— Bon les filles je vous laisse, la sueur, le sang, l'argent sale et le ring m'attendent ! McCarty ne cachait pas son sourire à l'idée d'aller espionner les combats illégaux.

— Fais attention à toi, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il s'y passe. Je le prévenais même si je savais qu'il était prudent.

Il partit dans un autre SUV.

— Bien je vais rentrer, je ne vous suis d'aucune utilité. Souriait Tanya.

— Merci Tan ! Je te contacte si j'ai du nouveau. On se fit la bise.

— Oui mais pas ce soir, j'ai eu mon lot d'horreur, j'ai besoin d'un chocolat et de ma femme ! Ria-t-elle. Oh, j'allais oublier, il faudra que tu me parles du « Docteur Cullen ». Elle avait susurré son nom comme un serpent perfide, ce qui fit rire Rosalie.

Elle nous fit signe de la main en partant dans une voiture. Une des équipes devait sûrement la ramener.

— Tu dis quelque chose à propos des mots de Tanya et je te jure Rose que je te coupe les cheveux dans ton sommeil ! Grinçais-je avant de partir vers notre SUV sous les rires de Rosalie, enfin elle dit quand même nerveusement un « tu n'oserais pas hein ? », qui me fit rire.

Rosalie alla chercher des cafés pendant que je fumais ma cigarette, les bureaux étaient vides, cela faisait bizarre de venir travailler la nuit mais c'était parfois notre quotidien, le monde ne s'arrêtait pas la nuit, pour boucler des affaires urgentes, on ne comptait plus les heures supplémentaires. Je me voyais mal revenir vers la famille d'une victime en leur annonçant que l'on avait pas pu sauver la personne parce que nous avions des horaires à respecter.

C'était un boulot destructeur, au contact de l'horreur, où chaque jour apportait sa moisson de corps et de rapports à taper. Il y avait de quoi devenir fou mais je n'ai pas peur de dire que c'était mon adrénaline; il y en a qui se lève le matin pour accomplir quelque chose, moi je voulais ça depuis petite : arrêter des gens. Et puis à la mort de mon père, tout à pris un sens, je voulais m'assurer moi-même que des fumiers finiraient en prison.

Nietzsche disait quelque chose comme « quiconque combat les monstres doit s'assurer qu'il ne devienne par lui-même un monstre. Car lorsque tu regardes au fond de l'abysse, l'abysse aussi regarde au fond de toi ». Je trouvais cette expression parfaite pour moi, heureusement que j'étais bien entourée par mes proches et mes amis.

Rosalie revint avec notre boisson miracle et nous montions dans les locaux déserts du FBI. Il n'y avait personne dans notre service. Nous allumions les ordinateurs de nos postes.

— Je vais regarder pour les téléphones, tu regardes les caméras Bell's ?

Je finissais ma gorgée de café avant de répondre.

— Pas de problème !

Je me mis ensuite à l'aise, enlevant ma veste. Je me fis un chignon improvisé avec un crayon comme à mon habitude. Rosalie picorait des petits gâteaux qu'elle avait du acheter avec les cafés. Elle m'en proposa par la même occasion, je déclinais, je mangerais plus tard.

Je regardais les vidéos depuis maintenant une heure et demi environ, j'avais visionné les deux derniers jours. J'avais pu confirmer l'identité d'une de nos victimes, il s'agissait du propriétaire, Bob Banner, âgé de 47 ans.

Il n'avait pour antécédent judiciaire qu'une amende pour un stationnement interdit. Je voyais de moins en moins qui pourrait lui en vouloir. Je regardais sur le site, d'après le trombinoscope, sa femme Lucy était la deuxième victime. Elle travaillait à la ferme et lui à l'abattoir.

Quand ils ont racheté l'abattoir, ils ont été bien accueillis. Ils prônaient une agriculture saine, sans hormone ni antibiotiques. La viande venant des fermes locales. Bref c'était de l'élevage biologique respectueux des animaux.

Il était cependant curieux de voir Madame Banner sur la scène de crime sachant qu'elle ne travaillait pas là… _Elle aurait pu venir en soutien le dernier jour pour aider son mari ? _

Je me fis la note mentale qu'il était probable qu'elle ait été tuée ailleurs, mon hypothèse reposait sur le fait qu'ils ne présentaient pas les mêmes symptômes.

D'après les images des caméras, Bob Banner avait l'air de tousser mais il n'y avait pas d'autre signe. Nous n'avions pas les dernières heures, les caméras se sont arrêtées. Soit le stockage était plein, soit le meurtrier a coupé les caméras pour être tranquille pendant sa « mise en scène. »

On ne voyait pas l'intégralité du parking mais de ce que je pouvais voir, il n'y avait pas de véhicule suspect. Je m'étirais de tout mon long, buvant mon café, maintenant froid.

Deux heures plus tard, je soufflais dépitée, mon analyse des caméras de chez Fanning et celle non loin du domicile de Uley n'avait rien donné. A croire que notre tueur jouait très bien à cache à cache. Je me tournais vers Rosalie, elle était concentrée, malgré les marques de fatigue sur son visage, elle était bien plus en forme que moi, qui avait l'air d'une vieille serpillière à côté.

Rosalie me fit un petit sourire, sentant sûrement mon regard sur elle.

— Tu t'en sors ? Me dit-elle

— Moui, rien de bien intéressant, j'ai l'impression de poursuivre un fantôme. Dis-je avec lassitude.

— Je vais alors peut-être t'apporter quelque chose, j'ai établi les connexions autour des domiciles de Grace, Fanning et Newton. Bien entendu, pas d'éléments fiables pour l'enquête, c'était soit des habitants, soit des habitués des quartiers ou des passants. - Je commençais à désespérer quand elle me sourit fièrement- Mais, avant que tu déprimes complètement, j'ai pu relever un téléphone qui a borné aux trois adresses.

D'un coup mon attention était à son paroxysme, je grognais légèrement pour qu'elle m'en dise plus.

— Attends, Bell's j'interroge le logiciel, cela va prendre un petit temps pour connaître l'identité du ou de la propriétaire du téléphone, je te propose d'aller chercher de quoi tenir pour la suite !

— Tu as raison, je ne dirais pas non à un bon café, cigarette !

— Bell's… Elle me fit les gros yeux. Tu vas bien finir par arrêter ?

— Le café ou la cigarette ? Dis-je innocemment.

— Tu es incorrigible ! D'ailleurs… Elle me fit un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Que faisait Ed chez toi ?

Je savais qu'elle n'allait pas oublier… mais je pensais avoir un peu de répit.

– Je t'assure que c'était pour l'enquête, on avait rendez-vous pour s'échanger des informations à la suite de son appel et je trouvais ça plus pratique que l'on reste à travailler dans la même pièce au lieu de faire des aller retour inutiles.

— Hin hin je vois… mais ce côté pratique t'arrange bien quand même ! Vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre…

— C'était pas gagné après la visite de Black !

— Comment ça après la visite de Black ? Elle avait froncé les sourcils. Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait lui ? Il connaît ton adresse ?

— Bah… il est agent comme nous, il a du fouiner…

— Quand bien même… Et alors il s'est passé quoi ?

— Il… a dépassé les bornes, je l'ai repoussé encore une fois et il a cru bon de me montrer sa supériorité virile en engageant un rapprochement. Je frissonnais à ce souvenir. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Rosalie.

— Il t'as touché ? Il dépasse vraiment les bornes ce con ! Ahh si je l'avais devant moi je lui mettrais un bon coup dans les parties ! Commença à s'énerver Rosalie.

Je souris face à la colère de mon amie.

— Disons qu'il s'est permis des trucs mais c'est ok maintenant, je pense qu'il a compris qu'il avait été trop loin. Tu sais qu'il est pas méchant, c'est juste un crétin qui ne supporte pas qu'on lui dise non. Alors ça doit être son égo, sa fierté ou son côté mâle dominant qui a parlé. Déblatérais-je rapidement.

— Mouais… ça commence comme ça puis après il te viole… Commenta froidement Rose.

— Je comprends, Rose je t'assure que je ne minimise pas, je l'ai prévenu qu'au prochain coup ça serait un blâme.

Elle serra tendrement mon épaule.

— Je suis là si tu as besoin et puis je suis certaine que cela n'embêtera pas Ed de le remettre à sa place !

Je souris, mon amie avait une imagination débordante mais je ne lui en voulais pas. On rentra, le téléphone de Rosalie sonna, je me dirigeais vers nos ordinateurs. Elle me retint par le bras en me mimant de l'attendre.

— Tu es sûr de toi ? Attends chéri, je mets le haut parleur pour que Bell's entende. Elle l'enclencha avant de reprendre. C'est bon tu peux parler.

— Hey Belly Bean, je disais à Rosie que j'avais eu quelques infos, Uley était vraiment connu dans ce milieu, il n'avait pas perdu depuis une vingtaine de match, tous par K.O. A priori il serait le « poulain » d'un type fortuné mais je n'ai pas réussi à avoir le nom. Mais j'ai parlé à des personnes de la foule, c'est fou comme ils suivent les différents matchs. - Il s'éclaircit la voix- Enfin en tout cas, ils sont plusieurs à me dire qu'ils avaient vu quelqu'un qu'on connaît dans les parages…

— Comment ça quelqu'un qu'on connaît ? On s'exclama en même temps Rosalie et moi. Son ordinateur émit un « bip » sonore, signifiant que la recherche était finie.

On regarda en même temps l'écran. Restant un instant muettes.

— Enfin attendez-moi je suis près du bureau. Dit McCarty en raccrochant.

Sous le choc, je m'assis, je buvais mon café, mes yeux ne voulant pas se décrocher de l'écran. Rosalie était dans le même état que moi, elle jouait à émietter un gâteau dans son papier, mangeant des miettes de temps en temps.

McCarty arriva quelques minutes après, la mine grave, ce qui ne lui arrivait pas souvent.

— Hey… j'ai bien vérifié, les gars sont formels, c'est un habitué.

— Il est clair que je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur, mais ça…

— Son téléphone a borné autour des autres victimes, il était sur les lieux à un moment ou à un autre, ça me paraît évident qu'il y a un lien et il va falloir qu'il nous fournisse des explications. Même si j'ai envie de l'étriper en ce moment.

— Calme toi ma Rosie, on ne connaît pas son degré d'implication mais il est clair qu'on va devoir en parler à Eleazar.

Il regarda sa montre.

— Écoutez, il est tard maintenant, on va tous rentrer chez nous, dormir un minimum et demain on aura les idées plus claires.

— Ou alors on défonce sa porte et on l'emmène en salle d'interrogatoire ! Dis-je en haussant la voix.

— Non, on ne peut pas faire ça, il se protégerait et il y aurait un vice de procédure. Em a raison, il faut d'abord dire ce que l'on sait à Eleazar et après on avisera.

J'ouvrais et fermais ma bouche comme un poisson manquant d'air. Je me levais renfrognée.

— Bien on voit ça demain, mais on va lui faire sa fête.

Il était maintenant 6 heures du matin, je déambulais dans les rues de Frisco, j'avais décidé de rentrer à pieds. L'air frais me fit du bien, la soirée et la nuit avaient été rudes mais toute trace de fatigue avait disparue. Je m'arrêtais prendre un café à emporter. Je fumais ma cigarette, tirant doucement dessus pour apprécier chaque once de nicotine.

J'aimais les levés de soleil sur la ville, les premiers passant se dépêchant de se rendre à leur occupations, les travailleurs nocturnes et matinaux se croisant dans un ballet urbain.

Je regardais mon téléphone, je fis défiler les mails, j'avais regardé ceux des chatons, il était dit que je pouvais passer vers 8 heures le matin. Les propriétaires étant des lèves tôt.

Je rentrais chez moi prendre une bonne douche pour me donner un aspect plus humain. Je m'habillais rapidement, un pull à col rond blanc et un pantalon en toile légère bleu. Une paire de converse basse blanche et mes lunettes de soleil. Je me regardais rapidement devant le miroir, parfait. Je pris les clés de ma Mini et partie en direction des premiers éleveurs.

J'écoutais _Just Like a Pill_ de P!nk. Je chantonnais doucement en même temps qu'elle. Je pense que c'était une bonne idée d'aller chercher mon chaton ce matin, je pourrais aussi appeler Alice qui sera ravie de s'en occuper le temps que je retourne au bureau.

J'arrivais devant la maison, j'enverrais mon message à Alice une fois que je serais certaine d'avoir un des chatons.

Je sonnais, attendant quelques minutes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, une femme souriante se présenta devant moi.

— Oh, vous devez être Isabella Swan ? Je grimaçais légèrement, je détestais que l'on m'appelle par mon prénom entier.

— Oui c'est moi, je suis désolée de passer si tôt mais vous aviez stipulé dans votre mail que vous étiez des lèves tôt… Je souriais maladroitement.

— Haha oui, vous avez bien fait mais malheureusement le chaton est parti ce matin, il y avait une autre personne qui le voulait et le chaton n'a pas voulu se décrocher de lui… Vous me voyez bien désolée de vous prévenir de la sorte… je voulais vous envoyer un mail pour pas que vous vous déplaciez pour rien.

— Je comprends… et bien ce n'est pas grave merci en tout cas.

Je fis demi tour vers ma voiture. J'étais déçue de pas avoir eu le petit chaton norvégien, j'espérais avoir le deuxième.

_Now I'm all messed up de Tegan and Sara_ passait dans ma voiture, c'était un de mes groupes favoris. C'était Victoria qui m'avait fait découvrir ce groupe féminin canadien. Et je dois dire qu'au début, je pensais que Victoria exagérait parce qu'elle était littéralement tombée amoureuse d'une des chanteuses… mais je du reconnaître que leur musique avait su résonner en moi.

Tanya, Victoria et moi étions même allées à leur concert. Et elles avaient eu le luxe de les avoir à leur mariage. Tanya avait été clouée par la surprise de Vicky. C'était rare de voir Tanya sans voix mais Vicky était l'amie de leur photographe Lindsey Byrnes qui était connue pour faire pas mal de photographies de groupes. Notamment d'Hayley Williams de Paramore. On ne répétera jamais assez que le monde est petit. Je souriais à ce souvenir, Vicky connaissait plein de monde d'Hollywood et des groupes de musique.

J'arrivais maintenant à la maison des deuxièmes éleveurs. Je sonnais attendant comme tout à l'heure quelques minutes.

Un jeune homme m'ouvrit la porte.

— Bonjour, je suis Casey, vous êtes Isabella Swan ?

— Oui c'est moi, je suis désolée de venir si tôt…

— Ne vous en faites pas on a commencé la journée depuis un moment Ria-t-il.

Il s'effaça pour que je puisse rentrer, je le détaillais en passant, déformation professionnelle, je me retrouvais devant une jeune fille.

— Hey, je suis Bree ! Vous venez voir le petit scottish ?

Casey et Bree ressemblait à un parfait couple de surfeur californien. Je suivais Bree qui ouvrait la voie vers l'endroit où étaient les chatons. Il y avait la maman qui était blanche avec des petites tâches par ci par là, il y avait autour un tas de petits chatons qui trottinaient.

— Voilà Wave la maman, c'est une scottish straight . Et voici le papa… - Elle le chercha des yeux quand un grand mâle, un highland fold, la différence est que le highland a des poils longs et straight c'est la forme des oreilles droites. - Polochon.

Le dit polochon était grand, majestueusement assis, il avait une collerette de poils long et était de couleur bleu et crème. Je rigolais intérieurement à son nom.

Un petit chaton gris sortit du lot, il avait au milieu du front des rayures formant la lettre M. Il vint vers moi courageusement. Je me baissais et le caressait doucement, le laissant lécher mes doigts.

— Et bien on dirait qu'il vous aime bien ! Dit Bree en observant la scène.

Effectivement le petit chaton accompagnait ses coups de langue par des petits miaulements. C'était définitif je craquais devant cette petite boule de poils.

— Je crois qu'on peut dire qu'il vous a adopté ! Ajouta Casey.

Le petit chaton réclamait mon attention, je le pris dans mes mains pour le caresser.

— On va vous expliquer, c'est une race un peu particulière avec les oreilles repliées, vous devez en prendre soin, car c'est une déformation et ils sont plus sujets à des maladies…

— Je me suis renseignée, j'irais chez le vétérinaire pour la puce et tout ce qu'il faut pour la visite.

— Très bien… alors on vous donne aussi ce « kit chaton », il y a dedans une petite peluche, des croquettes et la litière. Si vous voulez lui changer l'alimentation, il sait aussi manger de la pâté. Il y a aussi un bout de couverture avec l'odeur de sa mère, de ses frères et sœurs pour qu'il ait un repère au début.

— Entendu, et bien merci beaucoup… je suis vraiment contente d'avoir pu lui plaire !

— Il ne vous lâche plus ! Comment vous allez l'appeler ?

— Et bien il me semble que pour un chat de race il faut lui donner le nom de la lettre de l'alphabet correspondant à l'année de naissance ?

— C'est tout à fait ça, c'est pas obligatoire, c'est une tradition pour savoir aussi facilement leur années de naissance…

— Et bien je pense l'appeler Oscar. Le petit chaton miaula à ce moment là.

— Je crois qu'il valide votre choix ! Riaient Casey et Bree.

Je prenais la boîte de transport du petit Oscar, le « kit chaton » , remerciant chaleureusement Casey et Bree en promettant d'envoyer des photos d'Oscar.

Je mettais la boîte sur le siège passager, Oscar me regardait, il avait l'air très calme et serein. Le trajet se fit accompagné par les miaulements d'Oscar. Je jetais des petits coups d'œil dans sa direction, il s'était recroquevillé, pensant qu'une petite sieste matinale serait une bonne idée.

J'arrivais à la maison, j'organisais le petit coin pour Oscar, j'irais lui acheter des jouets et un arbre plus tard dans la journée. Je déballais le « kit chaton » en mettant la gamelle près d'un coussin. Oscar quant à lui explora la maison, reniflant un peu partout. Une fois satisfait, il miaula pour que je l'installe sur le canapé. Il se baladait sur mes genoux pendant que je le caressais. J'envoyais un message à Alice.

_\- Al', est-ce que tu aurais le temps pour un petit chaton ?_

_\- Ohhhh tu as décidé d'adopter un chaton ?:)_

_\- Oui, si tu veux venir t'en occuper, mais tu déboules pas à mille à l'heure pour lui faire peur hein ?_

_\- T'inquiète je m'y connais, je m'occupe déjà d'un petit chaton ;)_

_\- Ah bon, je te dérange alors ?_

_\- Pas du tout Jas' s'en occupera ! C'est son tonton après tout ! J'arrive chez toi dans quinze minutes, je prends le double de tes clés chez Tanya ?_

_\- Parfait je remets Oscar dans sa boîte le temps que tu arrives alors, fais vite, je veux pas le laisser tout seul trop longtemps !_

_\- Je serais aussi rapide que Flash !_

Une fois fini, je jouais encore un petit peu avec Oscar, lui expliquant que j'allais m'absenter un petit peu. Je réfléchissais et décidais de mettre un de mes t shirt dans sa boîte, il aura le temps de le respirer et de se faire à mon odeur.

Je plaçais Oscar dans mon t shirt avec un petit peu d'eau à côte de lui, non sans lui avoir fait des papouilles. Il miaula et me regarda de son regard bleuté avant de bailler. Il s'endormit, ce qui me rassura un petit peu.

Je partais de ce pas vers le bureau, cette parenthèse m'avait bien aidé à me changer les idées et j'étais ravie d'avoir mon petit Oscar.

* * *

J'avais passé la nuit à mon autopsie, je me réveillais après une bonne douche et un copieux petit déjeuner. Alice déboula comme à son habitude comme une tornade.

— Coucou frangin ! Alors tu vas y aller ? dit-elle avec impatience.

— Oui oui Ali, je vais y aller… Je mâchouillais mes céréales et croquais dans ma pomme.

— Dépêches toi ! Il ne sera plus là sinon !

— J'y vais, j'y vais me presse pas comme ça !

Je me garais devant la maison, j'essayais d'arranger mes cheveux. Alice m'avait préparé mes vêtements, un t shirt et une veste en cuir noire ainsi qu'un jean noir. Et une simple paire de sneakers noires aussi. Elle avait dit que c'était très chic et que ça ferait bonne impression. J'avais haussé les épaules ne voulant pas me battre avec elle dès le matin.

Une dame m'ouvrit la porte en souriant, sourire que je lui rendis.

— Docteur Cullen ? Rentrez, je vous attendais.

— Merci, pardonnez moi cette heure matinale… mais ma sœur était pressée de faire la connaissance du petit.

— Ne vous en faites pas, à vrai dire j'attendais quelqu'un aussi mais vous êtes le premier arrivé… venez il est par ici.

Je rentrais dans le salon, des chatons couraient ou dormaient. Un d'eux vint vers moi.

— On dirait que la petite veut venir vous voir… La dame qui s'appelait Ether souriait doucement.

Je laissais la petite chatte renifler mes doigts, elle était toute mignonne, elle avait les yeux verts, le ventre et le bout des pattes blanches et le reste gris bleuté. Elle était de la race norvégienne des forêts. Elle émit un petit miaulement craquant, se frottant à ma main.

— Je crois qu'elle m'apprécie… J'étais tout ému par ce petit être.

— Et bien je pense Docteur, que c'est une belle rencontre ! Je préviendrais la personne qui devait la voir aussi que le chaton a déjà trouvé un foyer…

— Bien que je craque pour cette petite, cela ne vous mets pas dans l'embarras ?

— Non, non il était convenu que vous étiez deux intéressés, et que ce serait le chaton qui déciderait… Et je pense qu'elle ne veut pas vous lâcher ! Comment allez-vous l'appeler ?

Je réfléchissais, Oasis étant un de mes groupes préférés… C'était décidé, elle s'appellerait Oasis.

— Je pense qu'Oasis serait parfait pour elle !

Le petit chaton frotta son petit museau tout froid sur ma main. Je l'avais attrapé et elle se lovait dans ma main. Elle était si petite que je pouvais la tenir dans une main.

— Parfait Docteur, alors voilà je vous ai préparé de quoi être prêt pour son aventure, il y a tout ce qu'il faut pour les premiers temps…

— Merci beaucoup Madame, c'est très gentil à vous. Je vous enverrais des photos d'Oasis.

On se salua, Oasis se cala entre mes jambes en ronronnant, elle ne voulait pas rentrer dans sa cage de transport, je m'inquiétais pas trop, elle était bien calée. Je repartais vers ma maison pour qu'Oasis puisse faire la connaissance d'Alice et Jasper.

Ma tornade de sœur sortit en trombe de la maison, battant des mains, virevoltant pour attraper la petite chatte.

— Hiiiii qu'elle est mignoooonne, elle est teeeeellement craquante, je pourrais lui faire des petits vêtements !

— Non non Alice tu ne transformeras pas Oasis comme une poupée, elle est toute mignonne telle qu'elle est.

— Roh bon si tu veux mais je vais lui acheter une maison pour dormir ! Et un joli coussin ! Elle repartait avec Oasis dans les bras, me laissant avec la cage de transport, les sacs de croquettes et la litière.

— Ed je pars donc c'est Jas qui s'occupera d'Oasis ! Bisouuus à vous deux !

Et elle partit dans un mouvement gracieux. Elle avait reçu un message et était partie. Je suppose que c'était pour le travail.

En parlant travail, je devais aller à l'institut pour parler de l'autopsie à l'agent Swan et à Em. J'envoyais un rapide message à ce dernier pour le prévenir. Il me répondit qu'il transmettrait et qu'on se donnait rendez-vous là-bas.

J'arrivais un peu en avance, il était 9 heures et demi. Mes assistants n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Je saluais Alfred, depuis son « accident », j'avais reconstitué sa tête, mâchoire, dents et œil avaient retrouvé leur place. Il se tenait fièrement debout et ne souffrait d'aucune séquelle post-opératoire ! Mes assistants s'étaient amusés à l'habiller en homme de l'époque victorienne, pour qu'il ait un air de « Docteur Watson ». Je dois dire que son costume trois pièces et son chapeau melon lui allaient à ravir. Il avait retrouvé sa tenue « belle époque » et un monocle s'était même rajouté ainsi qu'une canne pour sa convalescence.

Je fis de la place sur mon bureau, prépara du thé et du café pour mes « invités ». Je leur épargnais la vue des cadavres. Tout était dans le rapport.

Ils firent leur apparition une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. Emmett se jeta sur les gâteaux que j'avais préparé pour accompagner les boissons chaudes. L'agent Swan s'arrêta un moment devant Alfred et semblait apprécier sa tenue.

— Le style Dandy lui va très bien ! Je peux constater que l'opération est une réussite Docteur !

— Bonjour Agent Swan, effectivement, Alfred se porte comme un charme. Répondis-je malicieusement. J'aimais toujours nos joutes verbales à propos d'Alfred…

— Alors Docteur, qu'avez-vous à nous dire sur Monsieur et Madame Banner ?

— Bien vous avez leur identité, je peux vous dire que Monsieur Banner est bien mort à l'abattoir, il a succombé à la maladie du charbon comme je l'avais pensé. Le bétail l'avait attrapé, il a été contaminé de façon cutané, en touchant les bêtes infectées avec une plaie ouverte… mais on peut écarter la thèse de l'accident, car on a retrouvé dans ses analyses une quantité de spores au dessus de la norme dans ses poumons. Il a donc été contraint d'inhaler les spores. Au début, cela qui a causé des démangeaisons, et au bout d'un jour ou deux, les escarres se sont développées. Généralement, ceux qui sont atteinte de cette forme ne se sentent que légèrement malade. En revanche, la forme pulmonaire est la plus rare, les premiers symptômes sont assez similaires à une grippe, de la fièvre, une fatigue, une toux… Si l'infection n'est pas soignée, cela peut se transformer en pneumonie… Malheureusement ou heureusement pour lui, il n'a pas connu les complications de la maladie, puisque quelqu'un l'a forcé à inhaler des milliers de spores. Ce qui lui a été fatal.

— Charmant… Commentais-je.

— Il existe trois formes de contagions, la digestive, la respiratoire et la cutanée. La forme cutanée étant la plus courante et la moins dangereuse. Précisait le Docteur.

— Et pour la femme ? Ajouta McCarty.

— Là… c'est plus grave,elle avait la variole. La variole a été totalement éradiquée dans les années 80 après une vaste campagne de l'OMS (Organisation mondiale de la santé), grâce à des campagnes de vaccination massive.

— Mais si cela a été éradiqué comment cette femme a été contaminée ?

— Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que des laboratoires gardent des échantillons de virus pour la recherche, il y a eu en 2015 énormément de progrès réalisés en biologie de synthèse et cela a permis à des laboratoires de petites tailles de manipuler le virus voir de recréer des génomes numérisés ( séquences de l'ADN du virus dans les banques de données). Donc je suppose que l'ADN variolique synthétique a permis la reconstitution du virus et cette Madame Banner en a fait les frais. Comme le virus survit plus en hiver, la viabilité serait entre 3 et 6 heures, c'est pour cela que Madame Banner a été tué ailleurs.

— La variole n'est pas hautement contagieuse ?

— On a analysé les employés de la ferme, ils ne sont pas porteur du virus, en fait tant que l'on n'entre pas en contact avec la personne, ou que celle ci ne vous postillonne pas dessus, cela est moins contagieux. De plus, la plupart des gens sont vaccinés maintenant. Après il y a des survivants,le seigneur japonais Date Masamune perdit un œil dans sa jeunesse à cause de la maladie, Mirabeau, Danton, Mozart, Beethoven ont comme point commun d'avoir survécu à la maladie enfants mais gardèrent quelques cicatrices. George Washington et Abraham Lincoln aussi avaient guéri… Même si la variole emporta par exemple Ramsès V, Pierre II de Russie, Louis XV… et j'en passe.

— Je ne comprends pas comment on peut encore trouver des souches ! S'emporta McCarty

— Là Em, tu touches une voie impénétrable, normalement le but est de facilité la fabrication de nouveaux vaccins, mais avec la course entre laboratoires, ceux qui ne veulent pas éradiquer les souches… L'OMS repousse sans cesse à cause d'une absence de consensus. - Il marqua une courte pause - Les souches officielles se trouvent dans un laboratoire russe et un autre américain. Pour la variole de synthèse, on en trouve malheureusement partout, si vous voulez, cela pourrait se rapprocher d'un travail d'assemblage. - Il dessina sur une feuille un schéma - on part d'une séquence ADN que l'on trouve facilement sur internet, le génome est synthétisé en petits fragments que l'on multiplie par la suite. Puis on les fusionne pour obtenir un ADN entier et c'est cet ADN viral que l'on insère dans une cellule. Et après quelques jours dans cette « machine cellulaire », les cellules infectées sont récoltées.

— Je n'en reviens pas… et si cela tombe dans de mauvaises mains ? S'inquiéta McCarty.

— Mmh normalement les laboratoires sont au niveau BSL-4, le niveau de biosécurité le plus haut. Mais le risque zéro n'existe pas.

— Je comprends vos inquiétudes… Mais pour le moment nous sommes face à une personne isolée, de plus la médecine a bien avancé depuis, nous avons des vaccins et des médicaments, même si comme vous dites le risque de la poussée d'un foyer contagieux doit être pris en compte, il faut traiter ça de façon rationnel et ne pas céder à la panique.

— Et pour nous ? Nous avons été en contact avec la victime ! McCarty avait bondi et faisait les cent pas en murmurant des choses.

— Ne t'en fais pas Em, comme je l'ai dit il faut une période d'incubation pour le virus de plus, la personne était déjà morte, nous ne l'avons pas touché et nous avions déjà dépassé le temps de la viabilité du virus à l'air libre. Mais pour te rassurer, on pourra te faire tester.

McCarty avait repris des couleurs et soufflait de soulagement, il est vrai que cette idée m'avait traversé la tête…

— Bien c'est tout ?

— C'est déjà pas mal ma foi… Mais oui c'est tout de mon côté.

— Très bien, on va retourner au bureau, vous pourriez aller voir avec le CDC.

— Et bien j'ai déjà passé des coups de fil, le centre « VEKTOR » qui est le centre de recherche sur les virus et les biotechnologies russe. C'est le centre russe à Novossibirsk en Sibérie qui détient une des souches officielles, l'autre étant à Atlanta, au QG du CDC. Donc le laboratoire russe, ancien centre de développement d'armes biologiques de l'époque soviétique, a été victime d'une explosion provoquée par un cylindre de gaz et qui a causé un incendie dans les locaux.

— Cela s'est passé récemment ?

— Cela s'est passé il y a quelques mois mais à priori, il n'y aurait aucune lien en tout cas le CDC vérifie à Atlanta mais il est fort probable que cela ne vienne pas d'une faille, les locaux sont hautement protégés et gardés par l'armée. Je pense que la thèse d'un laboratoire serait la plus fiable…

— Je vois… tenez nous au courant alors.

Il me restait la journée devant moi, je devais aller à l'hôpital pour épauler mon père. Ils avaient moins de résidents, j'étais content de reprendre un peu de cette vie à l'hôpital, voir des patients me manquaient un peu. C'était depuis New York que je n'avais pas travaillé dans un hôpital.

* * *

Il fallait bien couper à un moment donné !

Voilà le résultat des petits chatons, puisqu'il y a eu une égalité parfaite! Bravo aux participantes ! Vous gagnez... et bien le droit de venir la semaine prochaine ! Haha

Voilà les photos des petits chatons:

_**Oscar:**_

wikipedia/commons/0/05/Silver_tabby_Scottish_Fold_

_**Oasis:**_

uploads/2/5/1/6/25161710/dsc-9603_

Peu-être que les liens ne fonctionneront pas mais je pourrais vous les renvoyer (je pense quand même en essayant les liens, les premières images correspondent).

Bon courage pour celles et ceux qui travaillent et les autres. Mes mp sont toujours ouverts pour une discussion, même sur des aliens mangeur d'aubergines.

Pardon pour les fautes et tout le tralala, j'ai les yeux tout carrés alors... c'est pas évident de tout bien voir !

Prenez soin de vous :)


	17. Chapitre 16

Bon matin!

Alors oui c'est mercredi... et ce n'est pas "mon jour" de publication mais puisque les cinémas sont fermés, je remplace avec la sortie du mercredi!

Tout d'abord, deux trois petits mots, pour la semaine prochaine, je serais en retard (non non c'est pas une blague) et pour les semaines suivantes je vais essayer de tenir le rythme mais la vie humaine avant tout. Donc je suis désolée de ne pas assurer la publication, rassurez-vous, je ne vais pas vous laisser en plan avec une fic non terminée ou qui se terminera dans cent cinquante ans (oui oui tout ça). Seulement je préviens que ça sera moins régulier que d'habitude même si je vais essayer de m'y tenir. Donc voilà ça pourra être à 4.00 du matin un dimanche comme 20.00 un mardi... Mais l'inspiration est là, seulement le temps me manque... J'espère que vous serez indulgentes !

Maintenant que j'ai perdu la moitié de mon lectorat xD, que je suis couverte de tomates? La question de la semaine, comment allez-vous? On ne se le demande jamais assez! J'espère que tout le monde va bien.

Voilà le chapitre, vous m'en direz des nouvelles dans la boîte prévue (si si vous savez le truc pour les reviews!)

Merci pour la lecture et les commentaires! J'essaye de vous pondre des chapitres pas trop mal et puis je suis bien contente de vous lire par là suite ! Chacun sa lecture! Donc encore une fois merci pour votre soutien.

Ha oui aussi GwenWho est devenue ma revieweuse en or! En plus elle me supporte par message... c'est dire! Merci encore à toi pour tout. On se le dit pas assez mais hey ça a du bon parfois de se laisser traîner à écrire sur un coup de tête pour ensuite rencontrer des auteures et des lectrices supers (Tied si tu passes par là tu fais aussi partie de mes supportrices!). Donc n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur ses publications (pour son pseudo, jeter un coup d'oeil dans les commentaires, elle n'est pas difficile à trouver xD).

Et puis laissez nous des petits mots, derrière l'écran, y'a une gentille personne (folle et dérangée pour vous pondre ce genre d'histoire mais hey je ne mords pas).

S. Meyer a toujours les personnages et moi mon imagination.

P.S. vous avez vu qu'elle va sortir Midnight Sun, est ce que vous allez le lire?

A très vite, prenez soi de vous, des autres et SOURIEZ!

Bye.

P.S.S La prochaine fois ne me laissez pas autant parler en début de chapitre... je sais bien que je suis un spectre qui ne sert qu'à poster xD

* * *

**Chapitre 15 :**

Eleazar soufflait péniblement dans son bureau, dans lequel nous étions réunis McCarty, Rosalie et moi.

— On est certain que son téléphone a borné trois fois ?

— Affirmatif… les horaires ne coïncident pas avec les heures de la mort mais… il est certain qu'il connaissait les victimes ou du moins là où elles habitaient.

— Je vois… je vois… ça va faire un sacré scandale tout ça… Bien vous pouvez y aller, Tanya est prévenue et a les mandats.

C'est dans un silence pesant que l'on prit la route, je pense pouvoir dire que le sentiment général était la colère mais aussi du dégoût. On était une famille et quand un membre merdait, c'était jamais agréable d'aller arrêter un de ses collègues. Peut importe qui c'était.

McCarty sortit de la voiture en même temps que moi.

— Il vaut mieux que ça soit toi qui le fasse… Si c'est moi… je crois que je vais lui démonter la tronche… Dit-il en se frottant nerveusement l'arrière de la tête.

J'acquiesçais, pas vraiment sûre que je puisse me contrôler non plus. Je sonnais à la porte. Après quelques minutes on entendit des pas lourd. La porte s'ouvrit, il me fit un grand sourire avant que celui ne fane en apercevant McCarty derrière moi.

— Swan… Que me vaut le plaisir de te voir devant ma porte ? Fit-il , le sourire charmeur de nouveau présent. Il avait volontairement ignoré McCarty.

— Black, est ce que tu pourrais nous suivre au bureau ? J'avais dit ça avec un ton ferme.

— Je voudrais bien… mais tu sais c'est mon jour de congé, même les meilleurs ont besoin de se reposer !

— Black… ne complique pas les choses, soit tu me suis gentiment, soit on fait ça d'une autre manière. Je plissais les yeux de colère.

Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, me défiant du regard.

— Très bien tu l'auras voulu. Je le poussais sans ménagement la tête contre le mur de sa maison, lui maintenant les mains pour le menotter. Jacob Black, vous êtes en état d'arrestation, vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Si vous renoncez à ce droit, tout ce que vous direz pourra être et sera utilisé contre vous devant une cour de justice.

J'agrippais ses mains menottées ainsi que le haut de ses épaules pour le pousser vers la voiture.

— Tu as toujours voulu me passer les menottes, avoues tu aimes ce moment Swan. Il s'était arrêté sur le perron pour dire ça.

— Vous avez le droit à un avocat. Si vous n'en avez pas les moyens, un avocat vous sera commis d'office.

— Bon si c'est une plaisanterie Swan, elle n'est plus drôle, tu peux me détacher ? Franchement, j'en ai connu des tordues mais de là à me menotter devant McCarty… C'est ça ton fantasme ? Tu m'humilies devant lui et après je dois te séduire ?

Je le plaquais violemment sur la porte du SUV. Il grogna sous le coup.

— Écoute moi bien Black… Je ne le redirais pas deux fois. Tu es en état d'arrestation; pour obstruction à la justice et suspicion de meurtres. Là on va t'emmener dans les locaux, et ne te méprend pas, les agents soupçonnés ne sont jamais très bien reçus… si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Donc tu as intérêt à faire profil bas si tu veux arriver en un seul morceau. Ne t'en fais pas, tu en as pas conscience mais tu vas céder. J'avais susurré les derniers mots comme il l'avait fait chez moi.

McCarty prit la relève et le poussa à l'arrière du SUV, la tête de Black n'était pas tout à fait rentrée qu'il se cogna.

— Je vais retenir ça contre toi McCarty ! Beugla Black

— Tu as vu quelque chose Bella ?

— Mmh non désolée je vérifiais la pression des pneus pourquoi ? J'ouvrais les yeux feignant l'incompréhension.

McCarty haussa les épaules. On rentrait à l'avant du SUV, Black criait toujours derrière.

— Vous n'avez pas le droit, je vais appeler mon avocat ! Vous vous prosternerez devant moi quand vous aurez réalisé l'erreur que vous venez de faire. Bon Swan j'accepterais tes excuses si jamais tu veux te faire pardonner…

— LA FERME BLACK ! Tu es dans une merde sans nom… alors maintenant tu vas être gentil et la boucler avant que je te refasse tellement bien le portrait que même ta mère ne te reconnaîtrait pas, compris ? McCarty avait dit ça d'un ton tonitruant.

L'intéressé s'installa dans son siège silencieusement. Je crois qu'il avait compris qu'on ne plaisantait pas et qu'il avait intérêt à faire profil bas.

Nous arrivions tendus au bureau, on traînait Black menotté vers une des salles d'interrogatoire.

L'ambiance était électrique, Black se fit accueillir par des regards assassins, parfois des insultes fusaient mais en général les gens le regardaient avec dégoût. Pour une fois, il eut l'intelligence de ne rien dire et de baisser la tête. Lahorte et Call, ses deux coéquipiers le regardaient tristement. Après tout, ils travaillaient ensemble depuis un certain temps et je crois qu'ils étaient aussi des Quileutes.

Je détachais une des mains de Black pour attacher la menotte à la barre prévue à cet effet au milieu de la table.

— Je voudrais bien un café ?

Je roulais des yeux. _Avec des gâteaux et puis un massage aussi tant qu'il y est. _

— On t'apporte ça. Grinçais-je.

J'allais dans la salle derrière le miroir sans tain, même si la salle d'interrogatoire était équipée de caméra, on gardait quand même cette salle. Black était calme, on lui avait apporté son café. Il triturait ses mains, enlevait des choses invisibles sur son t shirt, puis il fixait la vitre.

— Je sais que vous êtes là… je connais les méthodes ! Criait-il.

Je soufflais, il me gonflait. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être préoccupé d'être là, on le laissait « mariner » avant de le « cuire ». Mais pour le moment, il était étonnamment détendu. L'expérience nous a appris à être vigilant et que cela pouvait être une façade.

— Bien je vous le laisse. On a 24 heures devant nous pour trouver de quoi le garder. Son avocat va arriver dans quelques instants. On est d'accord, vous suivez la procédure. Si Black est impliqué, je ne veux pas qu'il nous file entre les doigts parce que vous avez merdé, compris ? Eleazar parla sèchement comme à son habitude.

— Oui Chef. Nous avions répondu en même temps.

— Je vais restée ici, vous avez vos oreillettes si jamais j'ai d'autres informations à vous donner ? Rosalie vérifiait la sienne ainsi que celle de McCarty pendant que je faisais de même.

Je soufflais avant de rentrer dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Black tourna la tête vers moi, souriant. J'avais envie de lui faire avaler ses dents une par une pour lui enlever toute envie de sourire. _Calme toi Bella, l'enquête d'abord. _

McCarty était assis, moi j'étais accoudée au mur, nous attendions son avocat. Il arriva plus tard, il me semblait l'avoir déjà vu quelque part…

— Maître Demetri Volturi. Tendant sa main vers moi pour me saluer.

— Agent spécial Swan. Je serrais sa main en retour.

— Agent spécial McCarty.

Volturi… Voilà pourquoi sa tête me disait quelque chose, il représentait le gouverneur dans ses affaires. Il avait fait une déclaration après la mort de Fanning. Je me demandais combien ce genre d'avocat pouvait coûter… et comment Black pouvait se le permettre ?

— Est-ce que nous pouvons commencer, j'ai une plaidoirie cet après-midi. Ajouta Volturi.

— 13.15 Début de l'interrogatoire, en présence des agents Swan et McCarty, nous interrogeons l'agent Black. Maître Demetri Volturi le représente.

Je disposais les photos des cadavres de Irina Grace, Jane Fanning et Sam Uley devant lui, jaugeant les réactions de Black. Il ne dit rien mais son regard esquivait les photos d'Irina Grace.

— Voilà les victimes, tu connais nos méthodes donc je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Ton téléphone a borné dans la zone de leur domicile. Qu'est ce que tu as avoir avec elles ?

— Je ne connais pas ces personnes, on m'a volé mon téléphone. Décréta Black.

— Très bien, puisqu'on t'a volé ton téléphone de service, pourquoi tu n'en as pas fait mention pour que l'on puisse faire opposition et effacer ses données ?

Il gesticula mal à l'aise sur sa chaise.

— Avec les affaires en cours… je n'y ai pas pensé.

Je sortis mon téléphone, composa son numéro, une sonnerie retentit dans la pièce.

— Comme c'est étrange – je pris le téléphone, qui était sous scellé, que me tendit McCarty. - Et bien heureusement pour toi, quand on a fouillé on a retrouvé ton téléphone dans la veste que tu portais lors de ton arrestation. Donc je le répète, qu'est ce que tu faisais là-bas ? Je rajouterais par sécurité, comme vous le savez, mentir à un agent fédéral est un crime.

L'avocat de Black se pencha vers son client pour lui parler. Black acquiesça.

— Il m'arrivait parfois, d'utiliser les services d'Irina. Admit-il mal à l'aise.

— Donc non seulement tu savais ce qu'elle faisait et en plus tu l'utilisais ? Je tapais la table de la main en me levant d'un bond.

McCarty me regarda, m'incitant du regard à me calmer. Volturi lui était près à relever n'importe quel vice de procédure.

Je me rassis non sans souffler d'exaspération.

— Reprenons, donc Grace, tu l'as connu comment ?

— Un pote du SFPD m'a parlé de ce site, c'était un site de rencontre et puis entre nous, tout le monde connaît ces pratiques seulement il y a encore des gens coincés, qui se voilent la face… Ses yeux faisaient la navette entre McCarty, son avocat et moi.

Volturi regarda son client, ne voulant sûrement pas qu'il tombe dans le « politiquement incorrect ».

— Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire, en tout cas, elle avait découvert que j'étais agent, elle avait vu ma plaque ou je ne sais quoi. Et voulait prévenir Fanning au cas où je déciderais de les balancer. Alors j'ai rendu visite à Fanning pour lui dire que c'était personnel et non professionnel.

— Tu sais que c'est pratiquement un mobile que t'es en train de donner Black là. S'énerva McCarty.

— Non non, j'ai rien fait ! Il se leva brusquement mais se rassit, la menotte le tirant vers la table.

— Admettons que l'on te croit, Uley… pourquoi tu voulais prendre l'enquête ? Tu voulais cacher quoi ? Tu étais mouillé alors quoi tu as décidé de le faire taire ? Continuais-je calmement.

— MAIS NON. Il…

— Il… ? Intervint McCarty.

— Je ne le connaissais pas personnellement, juste… Hésita Black.

— Juste… ? Black finit tes phrases bon dieu ! S'impatienta McCarty.

— Il m'est arrivé de parier de plus ou moins grosse sommes et comme… j'ai eu vent de cette affaire par des connaissances au SFPD. Je pensais que vous alliez fouiner, que vous finiriez par parler à des gens, qui vous aurez dit que j'étais un parieur. Voilà je voulais pas salir ma réputation.

— Ne pas salir ta réputation et être suspecté de trois meurtres c'est pas salir ta réputation ?

— J'ai rien fait de plus que de me taper la fille et de parier sur Uley ! S'emporta Black en se levant.

— Tu vas baisser d'un ton. Rugit McCarty, en le toisant du regard.

Les deux s'observèrent, on pouvait voir leur veines, l'un sur la tempe l'autre sur le cou. Black se rassit, non sans grogner et renifler avec dédain.

— Très bien, à l'heure de la mort d'Irina Grace, tu faisais quoi ? Tu étais où ? C'était un soir…

— Ce soir là, je n'étais pas avec elle, je la voyais plutôt entre deux pauses par ci par là, pour un coup rapide…

— Charmant, vraiment galant en plus. Commentais-je. Il ne releva pas.

— J'étais avec Lahorte et Call, on avait prévu un poker, vous pourrez vérifier, on était au _Artishoke Joe's Casino_. Il se trouve à San Bruno.

— _Je viens de vérifier les caméras de surveillance, ils y sont restés jusqu'à cinq heures du matin. Je peux même te dire que Black n'a pas eu beaucoup de chance ce soir là, il a bien perdu._

— Ok, merci Rosalie. Bon ton alibi a été vérifié. Pour Fanning, tu étais au Casino encore ?

— J'étais juste venu la prévenir, ça s'est passé devant chez elle, je l'avais suivi depuis son entreprise. Je lui ai dit que j'étais seulement un client d'Irina. J'étais pas au courant qu'elle magouillait en blanchiment d'argent ou je ne sais trop quoi. Se défendit-il.

— Donc en gros tu faisais ton affaire avec Grace puis rien ? Demanda McCarty.

— Oui c'est ça. Admit Black.

— On va vérifier de toute façon. Pour Uley ?

— Pour Uley, c'est un gars de la tribu, je ne t'ai pas menti sur ça Swan, je n'avais plus de contact avec lui… Mais après le match foireux où il a perdu, je l'ai suivi. A cause de lui j'ai paumé $4000 ! Cet enfoiré s'est fait mettre au tapis alors qu'il a quoi une vingtaine de match de gagnés ! Alors j'étais un peu remonté, c'est vrai que je l'ai un peu chamboulé.

— Précise le « chamboulé ».

— Bon je lui ai mit mon poing dans la tronche et je lui ai dit qu'il avait intérêt à gagner son prochain match… Que sinon, il pourra faire une croix sur les combats illégaux et que je reviendrais en tant qu'agent.

— C'est quand ça t'arrange ton badge ? Un coup t'es agent, un coup tu fais électron libre ? Tu te crois au dessus des lois Black ? J'avais planté mon regard haineux dans le sien. Il ne sourcilla pas mais il avait bloqué sa respiration. Quelqu'un peut confirmer qu'il était bien vivant après ton départ ?

— Je pense que mon client a bien collaboré avec vous. Il vous a dit qu'il l'avait un peu secoué, je suppose que l'histoire s'arrête là. Intervint Volturi.

— Sauf votre respect Maître, l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là, puisque son corps s'est retrouvé à la morgue.

Il fit signe à Black de continuer son récit.

— Et bien, il y avait quelqu'un avec lui, son agent ou je ne sais trop quoi, c'était un type qu'on voyait souvent.

— Tu as son nom ?

— C'est Laurent. Un type avec des dreadlocks et un bouc, plutôt grand, type afro américain.

— T'as pas intérêt à nous mener sur une fausse piste. Le menaçais-je.

— Non, tu as ma parole.

— Pour ce qu'elle vaut. Crachait McCarty.

Pour la première fois, Black baissait les yeux, je me fis la réflexion que peut-être, il n'avait été que le « pigeon » de l'histoire. Il était certes pas blanc comme neige, mais je le vois mal commettre ces crimes et puis surtout d'avoir la culture nécessaire pour les mots laissés sur nos deux derniers corps.

Volturi parlait à Black, chuchotant dans son oreille. Black blêmit puis hocha la tête résigné.

— Fin de l'interrogatoire : 15.42. L'agent Jacob Black est placé en détention provisoire. Pour une durée de 24 heures, avant son jugement.

Un agent s'occupa d'emmener Black dans une des cellules. McCarty et moi rejoignons Rosalie et Eleazar dans la salle de conférence.

— Vous en pensez quoi ? Demanda Eleazar.

— Je ne pense pas qu'il soit relié aux meurtres… Il ne semblait pas au courant de ce que l'on a retrouvé sur les victimes, il ne correspond pas au profil que l'on a fait du tueur.

— Je suis d'accord avec Bella, il semblerait qu'il ait seulement abusé de son statut et qu'il se croyait assez au dessus pour ne pas se faire coffrer. Ajouta McCarty.

— J'ai vérifié ses alibis, ils tiennent tous la route, on le voit sur des caméras, quittant les lieux bien avant les meurtres. Et pour ce qui est de celui de Grace, il n'était même pas présent puisqu'il était avec Lahorte et Call.

— D'accord, faites vos rapports, le juge doit avoir toutes les preuves pour demain.

J'écrivais depuis un petit moment le rapport quand j'aperçus une tête que je connaissais bien. La personne traversa le bureau aisément avant de nous rejoindre.

— Agent Swan, Em, j'ai réfléchi à quelques théories aussi, est-ce que je peux vous en parler ? Dit le Docteur Cullen.

— Mmmh écoutez, nous devons taper nos rapports, un des notre a été arrêté ce matin et nous devons constituer le dossier pour le juge.

— Oh… je comprends. Il avait l'air un petit peu déçu.

— Mais après, on devrait finir pas trop tard aujourd'hui, vous pouvez nous rejoindre chez moi ? Cette phrase était sortie toute seule, sans que mon cerveau ne puisse analyser. Ma conscience avait les doigts de pieds en éventail, sirotant un cocktail.

— Faisons comme ça alors ! Il avait l'air étonné mais ses yeux brillaient.

— Et bien Bella, Ed, vous serez tout les deux, Em et moi avions déjà quelque chose de prévu ! Dit joyeusement Rosalie.

— Hein ? Ah bon on a prévu quelque chose ? Fit un McCarty tout étonné.

— Oui Emmett… Tu dois réparer la piscine de tes parents et puis je dois aider Esmée pour une soirée caritative. Trancha Rosalie.

— La piscine elle a un problème ? McCarty semblait de plus en plus surpris.

— Bon Emmett quand je dis qu'on est occupé, c'est qu'on l'est. Donc on laisse ton frère et Bella gérer. Puis comme Bella est consciencieuse, elle nous dira ce que l'on doit savoir, n'est ce pas ? Fit Rosalie exaspérée.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passait mais je ne voulais en rien attirer les foudres de Rosalie.

— Euh oui bien sûr, si ça n'embête pas le Docteur Cullen ?

— Non… non, vous pouvez m'envoyer un message quand vous avez fini, je vous rejoindrais alors chez vous.

— Parfait… et bien à tout à l'heure. Je fis mine de trier des papiers devant moi pour ne pas m'attarder sur le Docteur Cullen qui partit nonchalamment.

— Tu me remercieras plus tard Bella ! Rosalie s'était éclipsée non sans m'avoir fait un clin d'œil.

Je venais de réaliser que je mettais fait avoir par la diabolique Rosalie, et que j'allais passer un tête à tête chez moi avec le Docteur Cullen. _Pour le boulot. Tiens ma conscience était revenue de ses vacances. Voilà que je me reparlais à moi même._

* * *

Je repartais joyeusement vers l'institut, la perspective de revoir l'agent Swan… me plaisait bien. J'avais remarqué le petit manège de Rosalie… mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Je téléphonais à Jasper pour prendre des nouvelles de ma petite Oasis, elle allait bien et faisait beaucoup la sieste. Ce qui était normal, comme elle avait 3 mois. Et puis le changement d'environnement devait l'avoir fatiguée. Jasper me rassura en me disant qu'elle s'acclimatait bien et qu'elle avait élu domicile dans un de mes pulls dans le salon. Je raccrochais, je décidais de prendre un peu de temps pour commander des babioles sur un site internet pour Oasis.

Je roulais doucement vers la maison de l'agent Swan. Je connaissais maintenant la route par cœur. C'est vrai que nous avions été interrompu la dernière fois, mais j'ai eu cette impression d'être en famille.

Je regardais ma montre avant de sonner, il était 18.45. La porte s'ouvrit sur l'agent Swan qui avait les cheveux mouillés. Elle devait sortir de la douche car je pouvais sentir les effluves de son gel douche. Elle me souriait puis me laissa passer.

— J'espère que je ne suis pas arrivé trop tôt ? M'inquiétais-je.

— Non, pas du tout ! Je vous sers quelque chose à boire ?

— Un verre de jus de fruit si vous avez ?

Elle ouvrit son frigo avant de me répondre, elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieur avant de trifouiller les différentes bouteilles.

— Et bien j'ai abricot, banane, pomme et… poire !

— Je prendrais à la banane alors ! C'était assez rare que les gens aient des jus de banane. Je souriais, décidément l'agent Swan était quelqu'un de surprenant!

Je m'installais dans le canapé, une petite boule de poil s'approchait timidement, je ne bougeais pas de peur de l'effrayer… Le petit chaton me sentait puis quand il eut décidé que j'avais vraisemblablement une odeur qui lui plaisait, il s'installa non sans mal sur mes genoux, avant de bailler et de reprendre sa sieste.

L'agent Swan revint avec nos jus, s'arrêta un moment devant le spectacle, je lui fis une mine désolée. Elle sourit et me regarda avec une certaine émotion dans les yeux. Je lui souris en retour.

— C'est un mignon chaton que vous avez ! Je voulais commencer par une conversation légère avant de parler de mes théories. Une lueur passa dans ses yeux les rendant brillants.

— Il s'appelle Oscar, c'est très récent mais je crois qu'il s'est bien accommodé à la maison… enfin avant qu'il trouve vos genoux particulièrement plus accueillant que son petit coussin ! Fit-elle malicieusement.

— Et bien il faut dire que je suis confortable alors ? Me défendis-je !

Elle riait, j'aimais son rire. _En même temps qu'est ce que tu n'aimes pas chez elle ?_. _Chut toi la conscience ça va hein !_

— Je vous crois Oscar et vous sur parole alors ! Répliqua-t-elle espiègle.

J'écarquillais les yeux, je n'avais pas réalisé le double sens de mes paroles et je me raclais la gorge gêné. Ce qui ne manqua pas à l'agent Swan qui se moquait ouvertement de moi maintenant. Son rire étant fort agréable et contagieux, je riais avec elle.

— Nous n'avons pas pu goûter cette magnifique cuisine indienne la dernière fois… Je me fustigeais intérieurement, ma conscience se battait avec mon cerveau, l'un voulait rester éloigné et l'autre ne pouvait pas s'empêchait de vouloir « un peu plus » avec l'agent Swan. Mes débats intérieurs me fatiguaient.

— Est-ce une façon détournée pour me dire que vous voulez de nouveau dîner ici ? Fit-elle en plissant les yeux.

— Euh non non, je constatais simplement… et que… je n'aime pas gâcher de la nourriture… même si Emmett a fortement picoré dedans… Répondis-je nerveusement.

— Je vous taquine Docteur ! Et puis je pense que « picorer » n'est pas le mot adéquat pour Emmett ! Dit-elle gaiement.

C'est définitif, mon cerveau et ma conscience faisaient une trêve pendant que mon cœur s'emballa légèrement. Ce soir, elle était de bonne humeur, et je dois dire que ses taquineries me plaisent beaucoup.

— Et bien je vous prends au mot, puisque vous l'avez si gentiment proposé, je veux bien rester pour dîner ! Bon d'accord je viens de m'incruster mais la voir ouvrir et fermer la bouche tout en masquant le fait qu'elle était prise à son propre jeu, m'amusait beaucoup. Quand elle me répondit par un sourire, je fus soulagé qu'elle ne l'ai pas mal pris.

— Et puisque vous vous êtes invité si gentiment – elle reprenait mot pour mot ce que j'avais dit, ce qui me fit rire – pour la peine, je choisis le restaurant !

— Vous aimez avoir le dernier mot n'est-ce pas ? Mon petit sourire en coin était revenu.

— Mmmh je pense que je n'aime pas avoir le premier mot alors le dernier me convient très bien ! Elle avait haussé les épaules tout en faisant une moue adorable.

J'avais bien remarqué que l'agent Swan restait en retrait pendant qu'on parlait avec Emmett et Rosalie, elle souriait ou participait quelque fois mais généralement elle observait. Je la prenais pour quelqu'un de timide au début mais une fois qu'elle eut ouvert la bouche, j'ai su tout de suite que c'était une femme de caractère. Ce qui ne me déplaisait pas, bien au contraire…

Nous buvions tranquillement nos boissons quand elle se leva.

— Je vais aller fumer, vous pouvez mettre de la musique si vous voulez. Elle me montra du doigt sa platine. Et partit en un coup de vent qui fit de nouveau virevolter son parfum dans l'air.

Je n'avais pas remarqué mais elle avait une très jolie platine vinyle, cela devait être reliée en Bluetooth car je ne voyais pas de fil ni d'enceintes à proximité. Je laissais mes doigts parcourir la multitude de vinyles qu'elle avait en sa possession. Je souriais, on aurait dit ma propre collection. Elle était amatrice, comme moi, des vinyles. Mais ayant quand même connecté sa tablette pour pouvoir écouter des playlists.

Pour le confort de ne pas changer de vinyle à chaque fois, je décidais d'enclencher sa playlist « maison ». Les notes d'_Alive de Sia_ commençaient. Je souriais de nouveau, décidément, nous avions plus de points communs que je ne le pensais. Je me laissais emporter par la voix puissante et brisée, à certain moment, de Sia. Je caressais le dos du petit chaton qui dormait toujours sur mes genoux, y'a pas à dire, la respiration des chats est vraiment quelque chose de relaxant.

Je n'avais pas entendu l'agent Swan revenir, la petite bulle dans laquelle j'étais émis un petit « pop » quand elle me parla.

— Je suis désolée de vous déranger dans votre écoute, mais je dois vous maintenir un minimum éveillé, si vous voulez me parler de vos théories. Elle m'avait dit tout ça d'un ton amusé. De nouveau, je me sentais un « peu con » de me laisser autant aller avec l'agent Swan, mais elle avait tendance à faire baisser mes défenses.

Le petit chaton gesticula, et repartit chercher un endroit plus calme pour s'endormir. Il élit domicile dans un des pulls de sa maîtresse, qui était posé près de la fenêtre derrière moi.

Je ne sais pas comment faisait l'agent Swan, pour ne pas sentir le tabac froid et pour laisser son parfum parcourir la pièce dès qu'elle se mouvait. Elle farfouillait dans sa cuisine.

— Aha ! J'ai trouvé, ce soir… ce sera Coréen ! Fanfaronna-t-elle.

— Parfait, vous m'avez appâté !

L'air se chargea en électricité, je sentais une connexion entre nous… à moins que ça soit mon esprit détraqué qui imaginait des choses mais j'étais certain d'une chose, peu importe ce que c'était, ça me plaisait. Beaucoup trop pour mon bien. Elle lisait le fascicule avec une grande concentration. Je voyais ses yeux parcourir le papier rapidement.

— J'ai choisi ! Elle me tendit le dit papier pour que je puisse choisir aussi.

— Qu'est ce qui a arrêté votre attention ? Dis-je curieux et pour me faire une idée de ce que je pourrais aussi choisir.

— Et bien je pensais à prendre un _Bulgogi_ de bœuf ( littéralement viande cuite sur le feu) avec un _bibimbap_ (bol de riz avec un mélange de légumes, champignons et viandes si on le souhaite). Fit-elle triomphalement. Vous avez une idée de ce que vous allez prendre ?

— Et bien je serais bien tenté par un _dakganjeong_ (poulet frit et caramélisé) accompagné de _Japchae_ et de k_imchi_ (chou chinois très pimenté).

— Oh Docteur, vous ne vous refusez rien, un accompagnement de roi rien que ça !

Non seulement elle était espiègle et intelligente… Comme j'appréciais découvrir plusieurs cultures, je savais que le _japchae_ avait été créé au début du 17 ème siècle par l'un des sujets du roi, pendant la période Joseon. Le roi Gwanghaeun en apprécia grandement le goût et décida de servir ce plat lors des banquets royaux. A cette époque il était composé de légumes (concombre, radis, champignons,carotte,épinard…), et de nos jours, on rajoute les nouilles _dangmyeon_ (à base de patate douce).

— Je me disais que c'était une grande occasion aujourd'hui. Répondant du tac o tac en souriant.

— Que diriez-vous de partager des entrées ? Éluda-t-elle.

— J'allais justement vous le proposer… Alors… Je parcourais des yeux le papier, l'agent Swan s'était rapprochée pour lire à côté de moi. Je peux avouer que je n'étais plus du tout concentré par le menu. Son regard charbonneux balayais le papier, ses longs cheveux châtains descendaient en cascade sur ses épaules, elle les avait gardé détachés cette fois. Elle avait un petit nez droit. Je détaillais sa peau fine, sans vraiment de défaut. Elle était très peu maquillée. Ce que je trouvais appréciable, je n'aimais pas les femmes qui « en faisaient trop ». Le naturel c'est hautement plaisant selon moi.

— Qu'en dites vous ? Dit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je n'avais pas remarqué ses yeux verts, mais à y regarder de plus près, ils étaient à l'intérieur vert et sur le côté un anneau couleur chocolat encerclait l'iris. Je devais ressembler à un demeuré, je n'avais absolument pas écouté ce qu'elle avait dit, trop pris par mon observation enrobé par son parfum.

— ça me semble bien… Répondis-je, vraiment pas certain de moi sur ce coup là.

— Donc… on est d'accord que cela vous convient un _gopchang_ (mélange de cœurs, boyaux, intestins et tripes de porc ou de bœuf frit), un _beondegi_ (chrysalides de vers à soie cuits dans leur jus à la vapeur) et du _dwaeji makchang_ (rectum de porc grillé)? Elle avait dit ça dans un grand sourire.

Je n'en menais pas large, si elle n'avait pas compris que je ne l'écoutais pas et bien je veux bien qu'on m'appelle Robert !

Elle éclata de rire.

— Vous verriez votre tête ! Ria-t-elle. Comme vous n'êtes pas très attentif je vais répéter. Je vous proposais de prendre, une _Yachaejeon_ (crêpe coréenne de légumes), un assortiment de _mandu_ (raviolis se rapprochant des gyozas japonais), de tofu frit. Les _banchan_ (petits plats d'accompagnement composé de _Gimchi, Namul, Bokkeum, Jorim…,_ ce sont des ensembles de légumes, de plats sautés et mijotés en petites portions). Ajouta-t-elle amusée.

— Et bien avec ça je pense que nous serons remplis ! Mais c'est vrai que le mélange de tous ces légumes fait que la cuisine reste légère. En tout cas, ça me semble parfait.

— Si il vous reste de la place, j'ai toujours des glaces dans le congélateur ! Je vais passer la commande et je reviens.

Mes yeux défilèrent sur … non non je regardais ailleurs, je décidais de changer de musique. _King of Leon – Use somebody _passait maintenant. _Si c'est pas un signe mon petit Eddy… _Ma conscience devenait pénible et sans gêne à utiliser ce sobriquet que je détestais.

L'agent Swan revenait.

— Voilà Docteur, la commande est passée. Vous voulez parler de vos théories ?

J'avais oublié que j'étais venu pour parler de l'enquête et non pas partager un repas copieux avec l'agent Swan. Je m'éclaircissais la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

— Vous vous souvenez de notre conversation sur les pêchés ?

— Oui, nous étions parvenus aux même recherches , vous avez du nouveau ? Elle s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil, une jambe au dessous de ses fesses. Son bras était accoudé sur son genou, sa tête reposant sur sa main. Elle avait l'air bien intéressée.

— Et bien j'ai voulu vérifier quelque chose et il semblerait que j'ai découvert un lien… Je laissais volontairement ma phrase en suspens, afin de jauger sa réaction. Ce qui ne tarda pas, elle avança le haut du corps vers moi, fort heureusement, la table basse nous séparait.

— Dites moi en plus, je suis suspendue à vos lèvres.

En une phrase, elle avait réussi à embrouiller mon cerveau, ma conscience me criait qu'elle aurait aimé que l'agent Swan soit suspendue à mes lèvres mais autrement. Pendant que mon cerveau tapait dans une casserole avec une spatule pour faire du bruit. Mon cœur quant à lui décida de jouer les DJ et improvisa un « beat » effréné. Je ne pensais pas être fou… jusqu'à ce moment.

Je reculais mon corps dans le canapé, créant une distance de sécurité entre la tentatrice agent Swan et moi. Reprenant tant bien que mal mes esprits.

— Oui… ahem et bien vous ne le savez peut-être pas mais il existe les pêchés capitaux, et leur contraires, c'est à dire les vertus.

— Les vertus ? Elle prit de quoi noter et commença à griffonner en même temps que je parlais. Attendez – elle regarda nos verres vides – Il me faut à boire pour vous écouter pleinement, je sens que mon reste de jus d'abricot ne suffira pas.

Elle partit comme une fusée vers sa cuisine, j'entendis des gling et des glong de bouteilles.

— Je peux vous proposer du vin, de la bière… et c'est tout. Enfin en boisson fraîche sinon j'ai du café et du thé, à moins que vous vouliez continuer au jus de banane ? Ricana-t-elle.

— Une bière ça sera parfait !

— J'ai que de la _Bud_ en stock ça vous ira ?

— Oui oui !

Elle revenait avec une bouteille de bière qu'elle décapsula et une verre de vin blanc pour elle.

— Voilà, je vous écoute.

Elle reprenait sa position de semi tailleur avec sa jambe coincée sous ses fesses. Je gesticulais mal à l'aise, j'avais gardé ma veste en cuir depuis le début et je dois dire que je n'osais pas l'enlever. L'agent Swan dû lire dans mes pensées, car elle me proposa de me mettre à l'aise. Je finis donc en t shirt, buvant une bière. Si quelqu'un nous observait, il aurait pu croire que c'était plus intime qu'une réunion de travail. Cela se rapprochait plus à un début de soirée entre amis. Bon revenons à mes moutons. Je me passais la main dans mes cheveux, histoire de me donner contenance.

— Je disais, et bien il y a les vertus catholiques, elles sont au nombre de sept. Elles sont scindées en deux groupes, tout d'abord, les vertus théologales, ce sont des vertus qui servent à guider les hommes, face au monde et face à Dieu. Il en existe trois, la foi, l'espérance et la charité. Et les vertus cardinales en compte quatre, la prudence, la tempérance, la force d'âme (courage) et la justice. Les écrits parlent du fait que ces vertus seraient données par Dieu lui-même.

Je marquais une pause pour regarder l'agent Swan, elle notait ce que je disais, schématisant sur son papier. Je bus une gorgée de ma bière avant de continuer.

— On peut traduire « cardinale » ici par _cardo_ qui veut dire pivot en latin. Donc ces vertus, sont plus encrées dans la doctrine morale chrétienne, elles ont beaucoup fait parler d'elles au temps des philosophes grecs au V ème siècle avant J.C. Platon et Aristote notamment. Saint Ambroise intégrera la liste de ces vertus dans la morale chrétienne puis Saint Augustin les reprendra en articulant ses vertus dans le but d'arriver à la fin ultime de l'homme, c'est à dire l'amour de Dieu. Ces vertus cardinales sont comme les fondations de l'édifice moral d'une personne. Elles sont chères au rite écossais rectifié.

— C'est à dire ?

— Je peux ouvrir une parenthèse, la tradition chrétienne use beaucoup des vertus. Qui font parti des éléments fondamentaux de la franc-maçonnerie. Je vous ai donné l'exemple du rite écossais rectifié car pour reparler des fondations, les vertus théologales sont le ciment et les vertus cardinales sont les symboles. Le rite rectifié impose aux membres une fidélité à la religion chrétienne.

— Je pense que j'arrive à comprendre, même si la franc-maçonnerie est très vague pour moi… Elle fit une moue désolée.

— Non non, pour moi aussi c'est pour cela que je ne voudrais pas trop m'étendre sur le sujet, au risque de paraître stupide ! Revenons à nos vertus, elles ont été représentées dans les œuvres d'art du Moyen Age et de la Renaissance, notamment une fresque de Raphaël peinte en 1511. Elle est située dans le palais apostolique du Vatican. Les vertus cardinales sont personnifiées par des femmes tandis que les théologales par trois anges.

— Elles ont des représentations distinctives ?

— Chaque artistes et auteurs ont leur symboliques propres, mais on peut retrouver quelques signes, la justice est beaucoup associée à l'épée ou à la balance, la force au glaive ou la couronne, la tempérance, par deux récipients avec de l'eau passant de l'un à l'autre et la prudence par le miroir et le serpent. Il existe un moyen mnémotechnique pour les retenir : « Pour Jésus, Fais Tout ! ». Je laissais l'agent Swan réfléchir.

— C'est astucieux, chaque premières lettres donnent les quatre vertus cardinales ! Elle avait les yeux brillants, comme chaque fois qu'elle trouvait un intérêt à la conversation.

— En architecture, nous retrouvons les vertus sur l'hôtel de ville de _La Rochelle _en France, ainsi que celui de Bruxelles et à la cathédrale de _Nantes, _qui ornent le tombeau de François II et de Marguerite de Foix, aussi en France. Continuais-je.

— Il me semble qu'en russe, on pourrait alors les associer à trois prénoms féminins, je n'ai jamais fait le rapprochement mais _Véra, Nadejda, Lioubov _qui se traduiraient dans l'ordre par Foi, Espoir et Amour… cela viendrait donc des trois vertus théologales ?

— C'est tout à fait ça.

— Il y a des attributs pour la foi la charité, l'espérance ?

— La foi est souvent représentée par un livre qui contiendrait la doctrine chrétienne, l'ostensoir contenant l'hostie consacrée, le calice, la croix tréflée et la colombe. Pour l'espérance, l'ancre ou la barque et la charité, représentée les bras ouverts, la poitrine souvent dénudée afin de nourrir ou accueillir les enfants ou les nourrissons non loin. Vous connaissez peut-être la peinture de _Véronèse ?_

— Oui… Je crois avoir vu _Mars et Vénus _au _Metropolitan Museum of Art _à New York

— Il a beaucoup peint sur les vices et les vertus, par exemple au _Musée du Louvre_ vous pouvez voir _Jupiter foudroyant les Vices, Saint Marc couronnant les vertus et L'homme entre le vice et la vertu_ que l'on peut observer à New York, _The Frick Collection, _sur la Cinquième avenue. Je peux aussi vous citer l'_Allégorie de la Vertu par Corrège_ visible au _Musée du Louvre_.

— C'est assez vaste…

— Et vous n'avez pas tout entendu, la vertu, reprit par _Rubens Poussin… _ aura pour définition « génie », _Machiavel_ ne fera pas de lien avec la morale. Tout cela pour dire que la vertu a de multiples visages…

— Vous êtes un amateur d'art ?

— Je ne dirais pas ça mais vous savez, l'art est partout, il suffit de savoir regarder. Dis-je malicieusement.

— Donc vous dites que nous avons, un tueur qui suivrait les péchés capitaux … et… ?

J'attendais qu'elle réalise ce que j'avais déjà conclu.

— Attendez, vous êtes en train de dire… Elle écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, je crois qu'elle venait de faire le lien. Elle se leva d'un bond, alla chercher d'autres notes, tournant les pages frénétiquement. Charles Evenson, Geoffrey Campbell, Julia Hammond… ne me dites pas que c'est le lien ?

— Et bien je ne le dirais pas, mais je pense que le révérend Evenson représente la Foi, Geoffrey Campbell avait été greffé… donc il serait l'espérance et enfin Julia Hammond…

— La charité par son travail d'infirmière à la Croix Rouge?

— Je sais que c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux… mais je pense que c'est le lien… De plus j'ai aussi une autre théorie.

— Docteur Cullen, vous allez finir par me remplacer au FBI si vous continuez à enquêter mieux que moi ! Me taquina l'agent Swan.

— Que voulez-vous, je suis curieux et j'aime trouver la cause de la mort médicalement parlant mais aussi par les faits.

— Très bien, alors de nouveau je vous écoute pour votre théorie.

— En réalité, c'est Rosalie qui m'a mis sur la voie.

L'agent Swan leva un sourcil interrogateur.

— Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez mais sur la dernière scène de crime, elle s'est écriée « le massacre bovin me fait penser à la peste bovine » ou quelque chose comme ça.

— Oui… L'agent Swan n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ou je voulais en venir.

— Si je vous dis, grenouilles, taons, peste… tubercules… ?

— Non je ne vois … De nouveau, une lueur de compréhension passa dans son regard.

— Vous avez deviné ?

— Les dix plaies d'Égypte ? Elle avait soufflé cette phrase, comme une enfant qui avait peur de mal répondre à une question de l'enseignant.

— Bravo agent Swan ! En effet, si vous vous rappelez bien, derrière le révérend Evenson il y avait comme un immense rideau rouge, on en a conclu qu'il s'était gorgé du sang de la victime pendant son transport. Ensuite comme vous pouvez voir sur la photo que j'ai prise – je lui montrais la dite photo -, sous le corps, on peut voir une mare de sang. Ce qui nous rappellerait la symbolique de la première plaie, le Nil, l'eau qui se change en sang. J'allais continuer quand l'agent Swan m'interrompit d'un signe de main.

— Laissez moi voir, Geoffrey Campbell a été tué par des grenouilles et… les moustiques ce qui correspondrait à la troisième et quatrième plaies ?

— Tout à fait.

— Puis les femelles taons qui ont provoqué le choc anaphylactique de Julia Hammond, correspondant à la cinquième plaie. Continua l'agent Swan.

— La peste, enfin la mort des troupeaux et les tubercules que l'on peut aussi traduire par furoncles, qui sont respectivement la sixième et la septième plaies. Énumérais-je.

L'agent Swan marquait une longue pause, elle sirotait son vin, les yeux dans le vague.

— J'aurais jamais imaginé ça… Finit-elle par dire. Comment peut-on être aussi ingénieux et aussi tordu ?

Je haussais les épaules n'ayant pas la réponse non plus.

— Nous avons donc nos trois vertus… théologales.

— Vous oubliez nos victimes de l'abattoir…

— Mais quelle vertu correspondrait ?

— Je pense que l'on peut dire la tempérance ?

— Comment ça ?

Je parlais prudemment.

— Je dirais ça parce que prenons l'élevage ou l'agriculture, nous savons que c'était un mode d'agriculture et d'élevage biologique, selon moi, la définition de tempérance, serait la modération, la retenue… Il faut avoir beaucoup de contrôle pour avoir ce mode de vie.

— Je ne vois pas bien où vous voulez en venir… Fit l'agent Swan perdue.

— Et bien, selon les philosophes, la vertu de tempérance, aussi appelée sobriété, permet à chaque Homme de mettre en avant son « moi supérieur » sur leur « moi inférieur ». Ce qui veut dire que notre corps et nos sens trouvent un équilibre et une juste valeur dans notre être. Pour les grecs, comme je vous avais dit notamment Platon et Aristote, la tempérance va à l'encontre de la démesure. Si nous remettons ça dans la vie de nos victimes, ils vivaient dans la modération, au rythme des saisons. En ayant l'humilité de prendre moins de vacances, de ne pas compter les heures, de ne pas céder à un élevage de masse et à la consommation sans modération… En soit, trouver le juste milieu, en tempérant, ne faisant ni trop ni pas assez.

— Je crois comprendre ce que vous voulez dire… un peu les qualités chez des agriculteurs ou des éleveurs, la rigueur, la tempérance et le don de soi ?

— Voilà, vous m'avez compris ! Dis-je dans un sourire.

Nous fûmes coupés par la sonnerie de la porte, j'avais presque oublié que nous avions commandé à dîner. L'agent Swan alla réceptionner les sacs de nourriture. Le petit chaton, sentant sûrement les effluves de notre repas, refit surface en s'approchant doucement. Je profitais de cette instant pour lui caresser le dos. L'agent Swan quant à elle était partie dans la cuisine chercher des assiettes et des couverts.

* * *

Et oui je suis sadique... mais vous allez finir par m'apprécier?! Puis il fallait bien couper à un moment *rire diabolique*.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu! Si c'est le contraire... et bien je suis désolée d'être d'un ennui mortel!

Pour les fautes, si elles sont toujours là (les vilaines) je vous pris de bien vouloir m'excuser! Je n'ai toujours pas des rayons laser anti fautes.

Je crois avoir avancé un peu dans l'enquête? Est-ce que vous aviez deviné ces pistes?! Si je vous ai surprise alors je suis contente et sinon, bha je suis contente aussi! Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de difficile au moins.

J'espère faire le plus vite pour vous poster la suite mais j'en appelle à votre patience et je ne vous oublie pas c'est promis.

Merci à ceux qui s'occupent de nous nourrir, soigner, faire en sorte que l'on puisse tout simplement vivre.

Et à vous les studios!


	18. Chapitre 17

Bonsoir!

Pardonnez mon retard!

Alors j'écris sur mon téléphone alors c'est un peu compliqué... et en plus je n'ai plus qu'une main pour le faire donc ça prend bien plus de temps que prévu... Avec les activités humaines en plus... Cela n'aide en rien!

J'espère que vous allez bien!

Le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture, donc je pense mettre moins longtemps pour écrire... Croisons les doigts!

Rainy, je te répondrais mais comme je t'ai sur Messenger... xD je pense que tu peux attendre un peu :p

Je vous laisse lire tranquillement.

Les personnages sont toujours à S.Meyer.

Prenez soin de vous et des autres.

À tout bientôt!

Souriez!! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : **

J'étais partie chercher des couverts et des assiettes, je secouais la tête en ricanant doucement, mon petit Oscar avait vraiment pris ses aises sur les genoux de Cullen. Je rapportais le tout vers le salon, le Docteur Cullen me regardait gentiment. J'aimais bien sa compagnie, il m'avait prouvé plusieurs fois qu'il était quelqu'un de redoutablement intelligent. Les théories dont il m'avait fait part étaient bluffantes... Comment pouvait-il avoir cette capacité à l'analyse et à la réflexion, je me souvenais de son parcours, il devait être sorti major de promotion ou quelque chose comme ça. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me poser des questions sur lui. Peut être que c'était une déformation professionnelle !

Il brisa le silence en se servant des entrées.

— J'ai remarqué que l'on avait des goûts similaires en musique! Je dois dire que je suis assez surpris !

— Comment ça? Vous pensiez que j'écoutais quoi comme style? Dis-je amusée.

— Et bien je pensais que vous étiez plutôt Rolling Stones, Joy Division...

— Haha vous n'avez pas tort. Cela dit j'écoute de tout, il faut savoir s'ouvrir dans la vie, je pars du principe que tout est bon à découvrir.

— Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous, même si je suis, à mes heures perdues, un amateur de musique classique, cela me permet de me concentrer.

— Ça vous ressemble bien !

— Alors comment trouvez-vous la nourriture ?

— C'est un délice ! J'avais dit ça en gémissant, la cuisine asiatique était mon péché mignon.

Il fit une drôle de tête avant de rigoler.

— Si je n'avais pas compris en vous voyant manger, maintenant je n'ai aucun doute !

Je riais avec lui, il avait un rire communicatif et puis, c'est vrai que je n'avais pas été très discrète !

— Je l'admets, j'ai un bon coup de fourchette. Et au delà de ça, je suis fascinée par la cuisine et la façon avec laquelle elle peut réveiller vos sens . Toutes ces couleurs, ces goûts, ces ingrédients... La femme de ma meilleure amie, Victoria, est critique culinaire. Je pense que la soif de découverte de nourriture variées est en partie de sa faute!

— À l'inverse d' Emmett qui est seulement un ventre a contenter! Il ne comprend pas qu'il ne faut pas engloutir la nourriture mais la déguster !

Je riais de nouveau avec lui, nous étions - pour un moment - complices. Nous finissons de dîner calmement, en parlant de nos goûts musicaux et cinématographiques. Nous nous étions encore trouvés des points communs, nous aimions tous les deux les films indépendants, même si les "gros films " nous

divertissaient.

Plus la soirée passait, plus j'appréciais sa compagnie. Je fus coupée dans mes pensées par le docteur Cullen.

— C'est ici que vous vous cachez !

— Et oui, je fume toujours dans ma cour... - Je lui rendis son sourire. Il avait ce sourire en coin énervant mais chez lui, ça lui donnait du charme...- Je sais bien que c'est vraiment une sale manie ... Mais que voulez vous... C'est mon échappatoire.

— Je ne vous juge pas ... Il m'arrive de fumer de temps en temps !

— Je ne vais pas vous faire la leçon Doc'! Un jour, je songerai à arrêter...

— Je pense que c'est comme toute addiction, il faut d'abord le vouloir pour commencer le chemin du sevrage...

Le silence était de retour, mais ce n'était pas gênant, on était chacun dans nos pensées. De nouveau il brisa le silence.

— Je vais y aller. Il commence à se faire tard... Mais j'ai passé une agréable soirée agent Swan. Merci beaucoup.

— Plaisir partagé Doc'. Je mettais vite habituée à ce petit surnom, j'espère qu'il ne le prendrait pas mal. C'était bien plus simple et un peu plus humain que l'appeler seulement par son nom de famille. Bon même si je le faisais avec McCarty mais ça c'était un truc entre nous.

Je le raccompagnais à ma porte. On se regarda pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il fasse demi tour pour partir. Une fois la porte refermée, une certaine déception s'installa. _Tu t'attendais à quoi...? Qu'il t'embrasse sous la lumière de la lune en te disant Bella cette soirée était charmant mais pas autant que toi_. Je secouais la tête pour chasser mes pensées.

Je me fis une tisane avant de monter dans ma chambre, le petit Oscar sur les talons. Comme il avait un peu de mal à gravir les escaliers, je le pris dans les bras. Après avoir fait ma toilette du soir, je repensais à la possibilité que l'on ait un tueur qui se reposait sur les vertus, c'est vrai que les théories de Cullen étaient plausibles, un peu folles certes mais ça avait du sens ... Et plus j'y pensais, plus ça ne faisait aucun doute. J'en parlerai demain au bureau, après tout, c'était une piste comme une autre et on n'en avait pas des masses devant nous... Je caressais négligemment le chaton qui ronronnait de plaisir. Je lui souhaitais une douce nuit avant de glisser au fond de mon lit.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais après une nuit ponctuée de rêves agréables et étranges à la fois. Je me souviens d'avoir vu une clairière, elle était baignée de lumière, on avait tellement envie de marcher pieds nus dans cette mousse verdoyante... Quelques fleurs étaient parsemées par ci par là, au bon vouloir de Dame nature. Je me réveillais paisible. Je pris une douche avant saluer le petit Oscar qui trottinait vers moi l'air boudeur. J'avais dû le réveiller en m'agitant. Je le prenais avec moi pour l'emmener en bas.

Je lui servais des croquettes et à boire le temps que mes toasts chauffent. Je regardais mon courrier et les mails. Pas de facture à l'horizon! La journée commençait bien pensais-je. Je mâchais distraitement ma tartine en buvant mon café. Je repensais à la soirée d'hier, une douce chaleur me montait aux joues. Il est vrai que jamais je n'aurais imaginé pouvoir discuter avec "le play-boy Cullen" mais comme m'avait dit Rose, c'était une bonne personne, une fois qu'on prenait le temps de le connaître. Comme chaque personne en fait, quand on brisait la carapace, on découvrait leur vraie personnalité et on commençait à les apprécier ou non.

Je mettais les couverts et l'assiette utilisés dans le lave-vaisselle, le petit Oscar avait décidé de retourner dormir, je le caressais doucement avant de monter les escaliers pour aller me brosser les dents et finir de me préparer.

Une fois au bureau, je saluais Rose et McCarty.

— Tu as passé une bonne soirée ? Me demanda Rose dans un sourire qui en disait long sur sa pensée.

— Elle était bien oui, d'ailleurs je dois aller voir Eleazar pour lui parler des théories de Cullen.

— Oh mon frère t'as parlé de truc intéressant hier? S'étonna McCarty

— Oui! Et vous quoi de neuf ce matin?

— On doit encore attendre le jugement de Black, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il passait ce matin...

— Swan, McCarty, Hale! Dans mon bureau. Cria Eleazar en ouvrant sa porte.

On s'activa pour le rejoindre, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'était jamais bon de faire patienter notre boss.

Une fois entrée, je fus surprise de voir le Docteur Cullen dans le coin du bureau. Il nous salua prestement.

— Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, l Docteur Cullen va rejoindre votre équipe en tant que consultant extérieur.

— Euh ... Mais...

— Je n'ai pas fini Swan, il m'a fait part de théories tout à fait intéressantes, qu'aucun de vous n'a vu. De plus il pourra apporter son analyse médicale. Hale tu vas en binôme avec McCarty aujourd'hui et Swan tu chaperonnes Cullen. Il ne sera pas armé mais il portera un badge de consultant. J'ai terminé vous pouvez y aller.

Je vis du coin de l'oeil McCarty tapoter l'épaule de Cullen dans un geste fraternel ainsi que rose l'accueillir avec un sourire entendu. Quant à Cullen', il me regardait avec appréhension.

— J'espère que je ne vous ralentirai pas... Je ferais mon possible pour vous aider.

La surprise passée, je trouvais que la décision du boss avait du sens, après tout il marquait un point en disant que Cullen avait des théories intéressantes. Je l'avais moi même remarqué.

— Et bien... Bienvenue! Suivez nous, on va rejoindre nos postes, ensuite nous devrions aller interroger un témoin.

— Je vous soutiendrai pour le moment par l'oreillette. Dit Rose calmement, c'est vrai qu'elle devait faire la demande pour être agent de terrain.

Des voix nous parvenaient des bureaux. En regagnant nos postes, on vit Black tout sourire sortir avec son avocat. Il me regarda tout du long en m'envoyant un clin d'oeil.

McCarty s'assit lourdement dans son fauteuil. Tandis que Rose était exaspérée.

— D'après ce que j'ai entendu, il vient de sortir de sa _first appearance_. ( Jugement après 24 heures, pour fixer le prix de la caution ou pour décider de l'incarcération). Apparement, il n'a pas eu besoin de _bondsmen_. ( Sorte de garants de caution judiciaire, ils payent à la place la caution en contrepartie, la personne doit payer entre 6 et 20% de la somme en garantie).

— Mmh. Je restais dubitative. Malgré la présomption d'innocence, pour moi il était clair qu'il n'était pas innocent.

— Je me demande comment il peut se payer Volturi. Commenta Rose en regardant Black partir à la suite de son avocat.

— J'en sais rien mais c'est étrange... McCarty tu es un peu plus proche de Lahorte et de Calme, tu penses que Black peut se permettre ce genre de service?

— Pas que je sache... Il avait dit ça en se grattant la tête, accompagnant sa réflexion.

Je retournais à mon poste, Cullen revenait avec des cafés pour nous tous.

— Où va-t-on?

Le docteur Cullen s'était assis en face de moi, à côté de son frère. Il étendait ses longues jambes en buvant son café.

— On va aller dans l'antre des combattants ! Il y a un combat cet après-midi. On devrait retrouver ce "Laurent" dont nous a parlé Black... Enfin si il existe. McCarty avait répondu pour moi.

— Très bien, est-ce que je dois savoir quelque chose?

— Non non, laisse faire les hommes, les vrais! Rigola McCarty.

Je m'étranglais en buvant mon café.

— Peut-être que tu n'es pas au goût de Bella mais moi je te trouve parfait!

Je l'aurais presque entendu ronronner. Je levais les yeux au ciel, sous l'oeil amusé de Cullen.

— Maintenant que l'on a fini avec le G.I Joe ici présent, on pourrait y aller?

On prit le SUV. Cullen monta derrière. J'allumais la radio, d'un coup le visage de McCarty se fendit d'un grand sourire.

"_The clock's run out, time's up, over—blaow!_

_Snap back to reality, ope there goes gravity, ope_

_There goes Rabbit, he choked, he's so mad but he won't_..."

Je levais les yeux , mais j'étais amusée de voir McCarty commencer à chanter. Il se tremoussait, je regardais dans le rétroviseur, Cullen cachait comme il pouvait son hilarité. Quant à McCarty, il continuait.

"_You better lose yourself in the music_

_The moment, you own it, you better never let it go_

_You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow_..."

— Appelez-moi Em'inem McCarty! Dit il radieux. Cullen éclata de rire et je ne pus que me mêler à son rire. McCarty avait vraiment le don d'apaiser l'atmosphère.

— Em', Rose connait ton talent dans le rap? Ria le docteur.

— Et bien je dois dire qu'elle en connait un peu mais pas tout l'étendu de mon talent mon cher ! Je laisse planer un peu de mystère...

— Malheureusement, je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert Emmett... Je voulais juste vous dire que j'ai aperçu un type qui ressemblait à la description que Black a fait de Laurent. Vous devriez le trouver au fond de l'entrepôt. Et Emmett, ton talent je suis contente que le monde n'en profite pas...

— Haaa... Vous voyez que ma Rosie d'amour me trouve encore plus parfait! Il souriait de toutes ses dents et nous, nous rigolions. Le trajet était passé très vite avec les pitreries de McCarty.

Je sortais avec McCarty du SUV. Cullen nous arrêta.

— Attendez, vous pensez pas que l'on pourrait se mettre d'accord sur notre version?

— Bon on entre et on cherche Laurent non? McCarty dit ça en haussant les épaules.

Je questionnais du regard Cullen.

— Je pense que l'on pourrait dire que je suis le manageur d'Emmett et vous ... Vous pourriez être son agent ou celle qui s'occupe de son image?

— Hey mais ce que y'en a là dedans. McCarty ébourrifa les cheveux de son frère qui soufflait d'exaspération.

— C'est une bonne idée, en revanche McCarty, il va falloir revoir ta tenue...

— Oh attend Belly Bean, j'ai un marcel sous ma chemise et en pantalon... J'ai un jean dans le coffre.

McCarty se changea rapidement, tandis que nous l'attendions. Je scrutais plus que de raisons Cullen. Il avait le regard perdu dans le vide, comme à des kilomètres d'ici. Heureusement, McCarty revenait vers nous, ne laissant pas un silence gênant s'installer.

— La star est prête! Il tournait sur lui même pour nous montrer le résultat.

— Parfait, comme ça on va essayer de te faire enregistrer pour le combat, bien évidemment McCarty tu n'en feras rien. Notre but est d'attirer l'attention de Laurent.

McCarty et Cullen hochèrent la tête pour dire qu'ils avaient compris le plan.

On rentra dans un espèce d'entrepôt, la musique était très forte, on entendait des acclamations, des hurlements... Des bruits divers et variés. Je regardais autour de moi, il y avait effectivement des combats en cours, des gens acclamaient ou sifflaient de mécontentement derrière le ring. Des combattants se donnaient à coeur joie, une pluie de coup de pieds, de poing s'abattaient.

Des grognements et du sang. La salle sentait la sueur, l'alcool et d'autres substances. Des filles vagabondaient en proposant des boissons et en encaissant l'argent de paris. Des regards lubriques de certain accompagnaient la transaction.

— Hey ma jolie, t'es bien trop vêtue pour le show là... T'es là pour prendre mon pari ou tu t'es trompée d'endroit? Une voix sur ma droite me parlait tout en me reluquant sans honte. Je sentais Cullen se tendre à côté de moi et McCarty engager un pas vers la voix.

Je m'approchais dangereusement de lui, tel un prédateur sur sa proie.

— Je ne suis pas intéressée... Comme tu peux le constater, je suis bien entourée. Dis-je en frôlant le bras de Cullen,qui avait tressaillit légèrement à mon contact .

J'espère qu'il ne m'en voulait pas de l'utiliser ainsi. Je regardais vers lui, plantant mon regard dans le sien. Puis après quelques secondes qui me paraissaient des heures, il me tira doucement vers lui, agrippant ma taille. Ce fut à mon tour de tressaillir. Il se pencha vers moi et son parfum ,boisé, avec des notes d'épices m'envouta. Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas son visage approcher du mien. Il posa ses lèvres au coin des miennes. Ce fut rapide, mais j'en avais le souffle coupé. Je n'y étais pas préparée...

— Ah euh je vais vous laisser... Le type partit sans demander son reste.

— Je crois que c'était assez crédible? Ajouta Cullen.

Je clignais des yeux décontenancée, avant que je remarque qu' il avait reprit sa place initiale et que je devais retrouver la parole avant de passer pour une folle. À croire qu'il ne s'était rien passé... Pourtant une douce chaleur persistait là où il avait posé ses lèvres.

— Je... Je ahem, merci du coup de main, je ne pensais pas enfin je ne voulais pas vous embarrasser mais je preferais lui faire comprendre... Enfin d'être claire. Bégayais-je.

Il me fixa avec des yeux rieurs, pendant que McCarty faisait des signes obscènes.

— Tout le plaisir était pour moi... Sourit-il malicieusement.

_Allo Bella? Ici ta conscience, tu vas devoir te reconnecter avant qu'ils préviennent les secours parce que tu auras fait une syncope. Dis toi que c'était comme si c'était McCarty qui l'avait fait_. Je grimacais. C'était purement professionnel, pour ne pas griller notre couverture! À d'autres ! Mes jambes se mouvaient toutes seules. Mon cerveau quant à lui avait grillé. McCarty vint vers moi doucement pendant que son frère marchait devant nous, se dirigeant vers le fond de l'entrepôt.

— Alooooors?

— Aloors quoi? M'étranglais-je

— Tu as apprécié ? Il me souriait de toutes ses dents.

— C'était pour ne pas griller notre confiture... Euh notre couverture! Je m'insultais intérieurement d'être aussi troublée.

— Hiiin hiin... Je vois je vois...

— Je t'assure ! C'était professionnel rien de plus ! Me sentant obligée de me justifier.

— Tu rougis là Belly Bean!

— Même pas vrai, n'importe quoi. Bon d'accord j'étais de mauvaise foi, mais ça je ne le dirais même pas sous la torture.

Je cherchais des yeux Cullen, le trouvant devant deux gaillards.

— C'est pour quoi? Dit celui de droite mal aimable.

— J'aimerais proposer mon poulain pour le prochain combat...

— C'est qui la jeune femme derrière toi? Dit celui de gauche qui coula un regard pervers dans ma direction.

— Je suis... Kristen, Kristen Stewart. Je suis la manageur.

Les deux types me regardaient maintenant, je jouais de mes charmes comme je pouvais.

— Et moi je suis Bill, Kill Bill. Continua McCarty, je manquais de lever les yeux au ciel, son frère s'étouffa dans une toux.

— Et boucle d'or qui c'est?

— Je suis l'agent de Bill, Robert. Nous voudrions voir Laurent.

— Juste Robert ? Dit le type de droite sceptique.

— Robert... De Niro. Répondit Cullen avec un accent...Texan?

C'était un fait, il n'y en avait pas un pour sauver l'autre dans la fratrie. J'étais du coup entourée de Kill Bill et de Robert de Niro.

Un silence s'installa, les deux types jaugeaient mes acolytes, puis par je ne sais quel miracle, ils nous laissèrent passer.

Une fois le rideau passé, on entra dans un espèce de carré VIP, des danseuses se dandinaient, un épais nuage de fumée complétait la décoration. Des néons donnaient un peu de lumière, créant une atmosphère de boîte de nuit. Les personnes avaient l'air plus "aisées".

— Mission accomplie! Maintenant il faut trouver Laurent. McCarty semblait tout joyeux et fier de s'appeler Kill Bill. Enfin Bill Kill.

McCarty marchait non loin de moi, il regardait les alentours. Cullen regardait de son côté.

Nous n'avions pas eu à attendre longtemps, un homme venait vers nous, il était entouré de deux gardes du corps. Il portait un costume couleur aubergine, le haut était ouvert sur... Et bien sur ses abdos. Il avait des dreadlocks et un boucq, aucun doute, c'était bien Laurent.

— Il ne coûte pas très cher en tailleur, vu le peu de tissus qu'il porte... Commenta McCarty, ce qui me fit sourire.

— Bonsoir, à qui ai-je l'honneur ? Il avait dit ça en dévoilant des dents parfaitement blanches.

— Je suis Kristen Stewart et voici...

— J'espère que ce n'est pas vous qui allez rentrer dans le ring tout à l'heure... Me coupant en détaillant Cullen.

— Non, non je suis son agent, Robert.

— Me voilà rassuré, et vous êtes ? Il regarda McCarty du coin de l'oeil.

— Bill, Kill Bill.

Laurent éclata de rire.

— En voilà un drôle de nom. Quelle est votre spécialité ?

— Je suis un puriste, les poings y'a que ça qui me parle. Répondit McCarty en gonflant ses biceps.

Laurent le regarda d'un air appreciateur.

— Vous commencez à me plaire Bill! J'aimerais vous voir sur le ring...

— Pardonnez-moi, mais Bill ne combat pas pour rien... N'y a t'il pas un endroit ... Plus calme pour parler ? J'étais intervenue pour essayer de l'isoler que l'on puisse parler de Uley.

— J'aime quand les femmes prennent les commandes, enfin il faudrait pas non plus qu'elles le fassent tout le temps...

Je me retenais de répondre mais ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manquait. Cullen passa un bras au dessus de mes épaules.

— Ne vous en faite pas, je la garde à l'oeil.

C'est pour le boulot Bella, pour le boulot... Aaah je devais me concentrer.

Laurent nous regarda, et compris que nous "étions ensemble".

— T'as eu un beau morceau Robert... Si tu veux un conseil, tu vas devoir lui mettre un anti vol. Ça te gêne pas que je te tutoie? Entre hommes, on se comprend... Il ricana sous les rires de ses gardes du corps patibulaires. Cullen et McCarty riaient pour rester polis et moi ... Je faisais la parfaite femme papillonnant des yeux à côté de mon "petit copain macho".

Laurent fit un signe de tête aux gardes du corps qui s'éffacèrent.

— Suivez moi, on va aller parler affaire. Il claqua des doigts pour qu'une des filles vienne prendre la commande.

On le suivit vers une pièce en retrait où cigarettes, liasses de billets et tas de poudre blanche - qui ne laissaient pas de place au doute - s'amoncelaient sur une table. Laurent poussa ce qui le dérangeait sur la table.

— Désolé, j'étais en plein dans les comptes ! Je vous aurais bien proposé de quoi sniffer mais je crains de ne pas en avoir pour tout le monde... Il partit dans une rire gras. Il s'appuya sur le dossier de la banquette, écartant les jambes en me regardant. Il nous fit signes de nous asseoir.

— Passons aux choses sérieuses...Commença Cullen.

— Attendez, on ne peut pas parler le gosier sec. Il claqua des doigts pour appeler la serveuse.

— Oui Laurent ? Minauda la femme.

— C'est quoi ton nom déjà ? Il l'empoigna pour la faire asseoir sur ses jambes.

— Peut-être qu'il faudrait lui demander son approbation non?

Laurent me regarda avec des yeux ronds avant d'éclater de rire. Il tapa sur l'épaule de Cullen.

— Et en plus, elle a de l'humour ! C'est une perle rare que tu as là ! Il secoua la tête, riant encore de ma phrase qui lui semblait être la chose la plus drôle qu'il ait entendue.

Il se tourna vers la serveuse avant de lui demander une nouvelle fois son nom.

— Nastia. Elle avait répondu en baissant les yeux.

—_ Ну как можно работать на этого козла?_ "Comment vous pouvez travailler pour ce con". Cullen et Nastia esquissèrent un sourire.

— _мне нужны деньги_ "J'ai besoin de l'argent".

— Qu'est ce que vous lui dites ? Laurent me regardait avec méfiance.

— Je prenais la commande, des Daïkiri... Pour avoir un petit air cubain?

Il se détendit instantanément.

— _Было приятно познакомиться с тобой. _" Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer"

— Moi aussi Anastassia.

Elle se leva gracieusement , nous fit un sourire et partir chercher les boissons.

Laurent préparait des cigares avant de les tendrent à McCarty et à Cullen.

— Je ne vous en propose pas Kristen, cela nuirait à votre teint de porcelaine... Et ça serait du gâchis.

Nastia revenait avec les boissons , Laurent lui donna une petite liasse de billets avant de la remettre sur ses genoux.

— Parlons maintenant! Il prenait une bouffée de son cigare pendant que McCarty fumait le sien, Cullen quand à lui n'y toucha pas encore. Vous n'aimez pas ça Robert?

— Je n'ai... Pour l'instant rien à fêter. Defia-t-il du regard.

— Je vous aime bien. Vous comptez mettre combien pour votre poulain?

— Que dites-vous de la même somme que pour Uley?

Laurent tressaillit.

— Je ne peux pas me permettre ça.. Sam avait une réputation et il valait beaucoup d'argent.

— Très bien... Vous vous débarrassez souvent de vos poules aux oeufs d'or?

Laurent fit un geste pour prendre quelque chose sous la table, sûrement une arme.

— Je pense que c'est une très mauvaise idée Laurent. Cullen hocha la tête vers moi. Je pense qu'il y a assez de... Preuves sur la table pour vous mettre à l'ombre un petit moment.

Laurent remit ses mains sur la table, non sans m'observer avec colère.

— Agent McCarty et Swan, vous allez nous dire ce que vous savez sur Uley, vous êtes la dernière personne à l'avoir vu. Nous avions montré nos plaques dans la foulée.

— Wowowo les _G-men_ ( argot pour les agents du FBI, les "governement men"), on se calme, comme l'a dit Robert ... Enfin peut importe votre nom, je n'allais pas tuer ma poule aux oeufs d'or, Sam me rapportait beaucoup.

— Pourtant il a perdu son dernier match? Ajoutais-je

— C'était pas grave... Ce qui nous importait, c'était les grosses rencontres, là c'était un petit match sans conséquences.

Il marqua une pause.

— Je vous l'accorde, je suis loin d'être un enfant de coeur... Mais je n'aurais pas tué Sam, après tout c'est grâce à lui que j'aurais une bonne retraite. En revanche, je connais des bruits de couloirs, il paraît qu'il y a un type, un indien comme Sam. Il venait s'occuper de... Notre ravitaillement en ... Substances.

— Donc vous dîtes qu'il y a un intermédiaire qui s'occupait de vous fournir en stupéfiant ?

— Il venait pour nous fournir et après il restait parier.

— Vous pouvez nous d'écrire votre intermédiaire ?

— Euh oui, un grand amérindien, costaud, cheveux noirs et courts. Il avait à un moment les cheveux longs... Il se fait appeler "Jack ou Jake".

Il fallait que l'on est une autre entrevue avec Black.

— Vous viendrez faire une déposition ?

— Vous allez fermer les yeux sur... Tout ça? Il montra la table et son contenu.

— Je peux rien vous promettre, mais on pourrait trouver un arrangement si vous nous aidez.

— Très bien, je viendrais alors dans la journée. Agent Swan, je vous préférais en Kristen!

Il riait un peu nerveusement, nous repartirons avec plus de questions qu'à notre arrivée.

On rentra dans le SUV, _Power over me de Dermot Kennedy_ se faisait entendre doucement dans les enceintes.

— Tu crois que Black est plus mouillé qu'on ne le pensait ? Me demanda McCarty tout en conduisant.

— Je crois qu'on va devoir lui rafraîchir la mémoire ... Laurent n'est pas un Saint mais il marque un point, pourquoi il aurait tué son business ?

— Mmh.

— Hey, ici Rose, on a besoin de vous sur une scène. Je vous envoie les coordonnées directement.

La voix de Rose avait résonné dans les baffles. Une fois les coordonnées reçues, on se dirigeait vers le lieu.

Une immense villa se dressait devant nous, le ou les occupants devaient bien gagner leur vie.

— Bonjour, Officier Jefferson, on se retrouve Agent Swan.

— En effet officier, qu'avons nous là ?

— Laissez moi passer, je veux passer !!! Cria un individu derrière le cordon de sécurité.

McCarty s'approcha de lui.

— Monsieur, veuillez reculer, s'il vous plaît.

— Vous ne comprenez pas ... Laissez moi passer c'est Zafrina c'est ça ? Fit l'homme toujours agité.

— Monsieur s'il vous plaît, calmez vous, nous allons faire comme ça , voyez avec cette policière, elle va prendre votre témoignage. Pendant que nous allons voir ce qu'il se passe d'accord ?

— Oui, oui pardon je vais aller faire ça. Se calma l'individu pendant que nous pénétrons dans la villa. Cullen nous avait précédé, il avait revêtu son uniforme et faisait comme à son habitude un balayage de la scène avant de regarder le corps.

Je décidais de faire pareil, nous étions dans le salon, une baignoire trônait au milieu, parallèle à la baie vitrée qui donnait sur une magnifique piscine à débordement. Une femme se trouvait dans la baignoire, elle avait comme un masque, en y regardant de plus près, c'était du maquillage formant un masque autour de ses yeux. Sa peau était pétillante et brillante grâce au maquillage pailleté. L'eau dans la baignoire était bleue et aussi brillant, des fleurs flottaient à la surface. On aurait dit qu'elle somnolait paisiblement, comme immortalisée dans un havre de paix océanique. Elle portait une robe longue. Ses longs cheveux cascadaient derrière le rebord de la baignoire, comme pour les préserver.

— Le "tableau" est digne d'une couverture de magazine... Intervint McCarty.

— La victime s'appelle Judith Shekoni, plus connue sous le surnom de "Zafrina". Elle a, d'après sa biographie, 26 ans. Et tu as raison Em, ce n'est pas seulement "digne " mais cette scène est une reproduction d'une de ses nombreuses couverture. Elle posa pour la collection "_Tentation_" pour la marque _Twilight_.

Je connaissais cette marque... Mais bien sure, c'était la marque d'Alice!

— Euh je connais, Alice, la créatrice de la robe est une de mes meilleures amies...

McCarty revenait après avoir été parlé à l'individu.

— Il s'appelle Nahuel, c'est le photographe attitré, il confirme que c'est une reproduction d'une de ces photos. Je l'ai interrogé, il dit qu'ils avaient rendez-vous pour un shooting.

— Je ... Vais prévenir Alice, peut être qu'elle en saura plus sur les fréquentations de Zafrina. Je m'éclipsais rapidement pour lui laisser un message.

Cullen quant à lui continuait de tourner autour de la scène, notant des choses, prenant des photos et répertoriant les indices.

Je revenais, Alice m'avait dit qu'elle sera là dans une demi heure. Je rejoignais McCarty et Cullen.

— Il s'agit bien là de notre tueur. Il montra un tatouage en forme d'allumette à l'intérieur de la cheville.

— Et merde, il a recommencé. Murmurais-je.

* * *

Il doit rester des fautes, je prendrais le temps demain de regarder plus près...

Merci pour votre patience et de votre soutien qui m'aide toujours à écrire et à avoir envie de continuer tout ça !


	19. Chapitre 18

Hey bonsoir!

J'espère que tout le monde va bien et que vous prenez toujours soin de vous et des autres.

Alors Rainy: Tu es vilaine de me punir comme ça sans review !! xD Tu vois cette fois ci je prends le temps de t'écrire alors que je souuuffre et tu oses me faire encooore écrire ! Fff je me donne corps et âme pour les lectrices tsss. Bon sinon, je suis contente que tu continues de lire et commentes *tousse ahem*.

Pour les autres gentilles petites lectrices mdr, merci d'être là et de supporter les retards, les fautes et les aléas de mon cerveau défaillant et tordu ! Palme d'or pour Gwen et Pâquerette, merci beaucoup de vos mots et lectures. et Gwen merci de ne pas m'envoyer bouler quand je t'envoie des choses étranges sur Instagram !!

Tied et Sochic, merci aussi beaucoup !

Maintenant que j'ai remercié tout le monde, je vous prie de me pardonner d'avance pour le retard que je vais prendre pour le prochain chapitre. Je ne vous oublie pas et je vais essayer de le publier en fin de semaine, week-end prochain!

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas souriez, et puis pour les nouvelles lectrices merci !! N'hésitez pas à m'écrire je ne mords toujours pas!

S. Meyer pour les personnages et pour le reste voyez avec ma secrétaire ! x)

* * *

Chapitre 17:

La scène semblait hors du temps, j'en «appréciais» surtout le côté artistique. La peau foncée du mannequin faisait ressortir le mélange de bleu et de vert de l'eau, son visage était maquillé à la perfection, un bandeau noir marquait son regard. La robe corset plutôt simple contrastait avec sa traine en plumes de paon totalement décadente. Je reconnaissais bien là le style de ma soeur, elle avait un talent fou. Ce n'était pas la mort d'un cygne mais d'un paon doré et pailleté. Une œuvre d'art dans toute sa splendeur. L'air paisible, de la mannequin, enfermé dans un sommeil éternel. La semelle rouge, caractéristique d'une certaine marque de chaussure, « Lecroutin » où quelque chose du genre, donnait une pointe de couleur vive. Le photographe qui avait immortalisé la scène pour le magasine y avait mis toute sa créativité pour sublimer sa collection.

Je me souvenais quand Alice avait débarqué un jour dans le salon, virevoltant comme à son habitude, en déclarant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle « serait la plus grande styliste du monde ». Cela m'avait fait rire parce que d'une part nous étions petits et d'autre part, elle portait une robe de la fée clochette verte avec des ailes rétroéclairées. Son rêve de petite fille s'était réalisé quand elle fonda « Twilight », sa marque haute couture, elle avait réussi à marquer l'histoire de la mode. Anna Wintour lui avait même adressé quelques mots gentils dans Vogue. C'est dire…

Je ramenais mes pensées au présent, mon examen externe pouvait commencer. J'énumerais à voix haute pour que l'agent Swan et Emmett puissent entendre.

— Le corps présente une cyanose du visage, des lèvres et des oreilles ainsi qu'aux extrémités. Affaissement des traits du visage. - J'ouvrais les paupières de la victime doucement - des ecchymoses sous conjonctivales avec chémosis.

Emmett arrêta d'écrire dans son carnet.

— Chémo quoi? Balbutia-t-il

— Cela veut dire qu'il y a eu une hémorragie dans l'oeil, - je lui montrais la tâche de sang qui s'était répandue dedans -.

Il continua de noter en dodelinant de la tête.

— La lividité cadavérique est précoce, sombre et intense, le refroidissement est lent... - Je marquais une pause pour réfléchir -. À part une paralysie flasque descendante flagrante... Je ne peux pas vous dire grand chose avant d'avoir fait l'autopsie.

— On sait de quoi elle est morte?

— Je peux m'avancer en disant que d'après les signes externes, cela ressemble à une asphyxie... dû à une insuffisance respiratoire. Mais comme je le disais...

— Vous en saurez plus après l'autopsie. Me coupa l'agent Swan en souriant.

Je lui souriais en retour.

— Exactement, je vais continuer de relever des indices avec mon équipe et je vous appelle dès que j'en sais plus sur la cause de la mort.

Alice débarqua dans un tourbillon, elle plaqua les mains devant sa bouche en regardant Zafrina.

— Oh mon dieu... Judith.

— Si tu veux on peut parler plus loin, tu n'es pas obligée de voir... ça. Lui dis-je en la tirant doucement vers Emmett.

L'agent Swan se retourna vers ma sœur.

— Al', merci d'être venue aussi rapidement, je suis désolée de te faire vivre ça... mais on doit te poser des questions... Je te présente, l'agent McCarty et le docteur Cullen.

Alice regarda l'agent Swan avec étonnement, puis se retint de rire, la situation n'y prêtant pas.

— Mais enfin Bella chérie... tu ne vas quand même pas me présenter mes propres frères!

C'était au tour de l'agent Swan de nous regarder tous les trois.

— ... Tes... Frères???... Mais vous gardez tous ce secret comme l'arme atomique ou quoi? Je dois m'attendre à voir surgir beaucoup de frères et soeurs parmi mes collègues et amis??

Emmett lui ébouriffa les cheveux, elle émit un petit grognement mignon.

— Mais Belly Bean fait presque partie de la famille. Il fit des clin d'oeil subjectif à Alice... qui leva les yeux au ciel en souriant doucement.

— Je sais que ça peut être éprouvant, mais je dois te poser ces questions... Est-ce que tu sais si Zafrina avait des ennemis? Demanda doucement l'agent Swan.

Alice s'était assise autour de la table du salon, je continuais mes prélèvements mais je pouvais les entendre.

— Tu sais... le monde de la mode, comment dire ça... C'est un secret pour personne, c'est cruel et il y a peu de places. Il faut toujours être avant gardiste, se renouveler mais rester intemporel, être créatif mais pas faire de faute de goût... C'est épuisant, mais Zafrina... elle était solaire, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance de travailler avec elle... Alice avait des sanglots dans la voix.

— De la chance?

— Oui, c'était la mannequin la plus en vue du moment, elle fait partie d'une tribu amazonienne qui vit normalement en autarcie. Et un jour, avec sa sœur, elles ont tenté l'expérience de «la vie moderne». Elles ont ensuite été repéré par des agences de mannequinat et elles ont été propulsées sur le devant de la scène. Il suffisait de très peu de maquillage, pas trop d'artifice, Zafrina était un diamant brut qui ne demandait qu'à être magnifié. Elle paraissait plus froide que sa sœur mais elle avait une bonté de cœur flagrante.

— Et tu penses que cela a attisé des jalousies?

— Bien entendu... je te l'ai dit c'est un monde spécial mais je ne pourrais pas te dire si elle a eu des menaces, je sais seulement qu'elle était une étoile montante et en tant qu'influenceuse, elle était débordée.

— Je vois... Et toi? As-tu reçu des menaces? Demanda Emmett

— Que... Quoi? Bafouilla Alice.

— Peut-être que c'était ta marque qui était visée? Je ne veux pas t'alarmer mais tu sais, peut-être que c'est une mise en garde... On va te placer sous protection de toute façon. Un agent va aller chez toi, je pense que c'est le mieux, je demanderai au boss.

— QUOI? On cria en même temps avec Alice.

— Tu crois que je vais laisser un malade poursuivre ma sœur?

Le ton était en train de monter, je m'étais rapproché, je passais nerveusement la main dans mes cheveux.

— Bien sûr que non mais elle n'est pas toute seule, et puis on n'est même pas certain qu'Alice soit la cible... Enfin soit raisonnable c'est ma sœur aussi et je la protégerai!

Je fixais durement Emmett, il avait le visage contrarié.

— On ne va... pas s'énerver, McCarty je comprends ton point de vue mais pour l'instant, on en sait pas plus. On va demander l'avis d'Eleazar pour être fixés.

— Très bien... On fait comme ça mais je te préviens Belly Bean, je serai intransigeant !

Emmett me foudroya du regard avant de partir. Je le regardais inquiet, on se disputait très rarement.

— Ne t'en fais pas Ed, il va se calmer. Alice me prit la main pour me rassurer. Et puis il y a Bella! Elle ne laisserait pas sa meilleure amie comme ça !

L'intéressée rigola mais la rassura en même temps.

.— McCarty va te raccompagner. Docteur j'attends vos résultats. Elle tourna les talons. Me laissant à mon travail.

Je fis une bise sur la tête de ma petite sœur.

— Je vais essayer de ne pas rentrer trop tard, tu m'envoies un message quand tu es avec Jazz?

— Avec deux frères protecteurs et Bella, je t'assure qu'il faudrait être dérangé pour s'en prendre à moi! Elle claqua deux bises sonores sur mes joues et partie en suivant l'agent Swan.

Je rejoignais l'institut pour faire l'examen interne. Je me mis à l'aise en enlevant mon pull. J'aimais bien être libre de mes mouvements sous ma blouse chirurgicale. J'appelais mes assistants, un coup de main ne serait pas de trop.

— Ronald, Rebecca, Rachel! Venez m'aider!

Je remarquais que mes assistants avaient encore joués les petits farceurs en changeant Alfred, il portait maintenant une chemise blanche à col cassé, un nœud papillon noué à la main et une smoking jacket aubergine, croisée avec des fermoirs à brandebourg ( la veste que l'on mettait pour se rendre au fumoir chez les riches anglais ou aristocrates vers les années 1850 et que l'on enlevait pour ne pas sentir la désagréable odeur de tabac froid. Quelque temps après, on inventa la veste d'intérieur). Un pantalon droit noir en soie et une paire de lunette ronde et un cigare complétaient sa tenue. Je dois dire qu'Alfred était d'une élégance à toutes épreuves.

Mes assistants arrivèrent peu de temps après, sûrement pressés de savoir quel défi j'allais leur donner!

— Qui est arrivé en premier ce matin?

— C'est moi!! Dit joyeusement Rachel

— Parfait alors Rachel, tu vas procéder à l'ouverture! Ensuite qui est arrivé en deuxième?

— Contenu du fait que Ron m'a poussé pour habiller Alfred... Je suis arrivée en dernière. Répondit Rebecca en grognant.

— Alors Ron, tu vas examiner les indices que l'on a trouvé sur la scène de crime et ainsi que les aliments.

— Et moi? S'inquiéta Rebecca.

— Toi... Tu vas venir m'aider !

— On va sur le terrain?? Rebecca était excitée comme une puce.

— Tu vas m'accompagner, Lee veut me parler d'une victime.

Rebecca partit chercher son sac, sa veste en sautillant et je dois dire en narguant les deux autres.

— Ron, Rachel, prenez soin d'Alfred et dites moi dès que vous avez les résultats d'analyse, je veux que cela soit traité en priorité!

Rebecca tritura la radio de ma Mustang décrétant que sa musique était bien mieux que la mienne, elle brancha son portable. My immortal d'Evanescence commença. On arriva très vite où nous attendait Lee.

— Shérif! Que me vaut le plaisir de ton appel!

— Ha Edward te voilà, c'est une simple formalité...

On se trouvait sur une route menant au Sibley Volcanic Regional Preserve. Un monospace avait fait une sortie de route sur Grizzly Peak Boulevard, faisant des roulés boulés , terminant sa course juste en dessous sur Skyline Boulevard.

— Comme tu peux le voir, c'est pas de chance, la victime a raté son virage et a terminé en bas. Mais rassures-toi, on a déjà l'explication, la nuit dernière, il y a eu une nuée de sauterelles migratrices, elle a perdu de vue la route et vlan !

— Je veux bien te croire Lee, on va simplement vérifier avec Rebecca.

Rebecca s'approcha de la voiture avec prudence. Elle était bien amochée mais le corps était à sa place. Sa ceinture de sécurité retenant son corps bien enfoncé dans le siège.

— Rebecca, tu constates quelque chose?

— Mmmh, traumatisme crânien, visiblement ce n'est pas ça qui l'a tué mais plutôt une blessure thoracique, je dirais hémorragie interne.

— Je vois donc possibilité qu'une côte ou quelque chose ait perforé son poumon, elle s'est vidée de son sang...

— Bien est-ce que tu peux répertorier les blessures, on va l'emmener pour un examen interne. Voilà shérif tu auras ton rapport pour l'assurance assez vite!

— Attendez boss, venez voir! Appela Rebecca.

Je me dirigeais du côté conducteur de la voiture. Je constatais que la victime portait des vêtements de randonnée. La réserve comprend cinq sentiers de randonnée, un labyrinthe bien connu, celui de Mazzariello «le cadeau du monde» est le plus visité. Le centre d'accueil ne dispose pas de personnel mais il propose des brochures aux visiteurs.

— Qu'il y a-t-il?

— Vous en connaissez beaucoup des gens qui conduisent non seulement borgne mais... non regardez vous même!

Je pris sa place, tout à fait intrigué par son allusion.

— Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes?

J'étais sceptique, les yeux de la victime étaient clos... Ce qui voulait dire qu'il y avait une autre personne qui lui a fermé les paupières après sa mort. J'ouvris ses paupières et ma surprise fut de taille. Elle n'avait pas de globe oculaire à droite et son oeil gauche... était aveugle.

— Et bien Lee, je crains qu'il ne faille appeler le FBI...

— Comment ça mon garçon? Dit le shérif en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

— Je pense qu'elle a eu bien du mal à conduire ainsi... Tu as peut-être raison pour la nuée de sauterelles, mais ce n'est pas cela qui l'a tué.

— Mmh appelle la petite Bella alors. Grommela Lee qui voyait sa journée partir en fumée.

Je me mettais un peu en retrait pour appeler l'agent Swan.

« Allo Agent Swan? Tu l'appelles sur son téléphone alors oui Edward, il y a de forte probabilité que ce soit elle au bout du fil... Il faudrait que vous me rejoigniez pour une affaire, je vous envoie les coordonnées GPS - ... Non non, je n'ai pas encore fini l'autopsie mais il va falloir venir, je crains que notre tueur vertueux ait récidivé... Je vous attends.»

Je raccrochais, j'envoyais aussi la position et un message à Emmett pour le prévenir.

Ils arrivèrent tous les deux rapidement, je demandais des nouvelles d'Alice. Emmett l'avait raccompagné et elle était à présent avec Jazz et Oasis.

— Je te manquais mon petit Eddy? Rigola Emmett

— Oh tu sais Em, je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour t'apâter; une côte de bœuf est amplement suffisante!

Il accompagna son rire d'une grande tape fraternelle sur l'épaule. Je souriais à l'agent Swan.

— Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer la victime.

— Est-ce que l'on a son nom ?

— On comptait bien sur votre geek, la blonde super badass! Coupa Rebecca en enlevant ses gants dans un bruit plastique de succion.

— Je vais donner le numéro de plaque à ma Rosie! Eddy je l'aime bien elle!

Je parlais des constations que l'on avait faites avec Rebecca à l'agent Swan. En voulant lui montrer, on rentra le haut de notre corps en même temps, par la portière de la voiture. Nos visages se frôlèrent et je reculais, passant une main dans mes cheveux nerveux par cette soudaine proximité.

— Ahem pardon, après vous...

Elle souriait maladroitement en se mordillant la lèvre.

— Alors euh... qu'est ce qui s'est passé d'après vous?

Emmett revenait en éternuant.

— Voilà une partie de mon hypothèse, d'après moi, elle a fait une petite randonnée, elle a dû être en contact avec de l'ambroisie, une plante très allergisante. Je ne fais que spéculer, donc elle revient de sa randonnée, sa veste; que l'on va analyser, portera sûrement des résidus de pollen. Elle ouvre la boîte à gant où se trouve sa trousse de premier secours. Elle y trouve une solution oculaire pour se rincer les yeux... Et prends la route doucement.

— Et ensuite Sherlock? Demanda Emmett.

On souriait à sa réaction.

— Ensuite, je pense que son collyre a été remplacé et il l'a aveuglé. J'avais dit ça en ouvrant la paupière où son œil blanc était bien visible.

— Je... vois. Cela se tient.

— Ce qui m'intrigue c'est cela. - J'ouvris la seconde paupière pour leur montrer l'absence de l'oeil -.

Emmett me regardait étrangement, pendant que l'agent Swan réfléchissait, une petite ride était apparue sur son front.

— Il a pris son œil... comme pour emporter un trophée?

— J'ai réfléchi un peu avant votre venue. L'énucléation est un châtiment répandu dans l'antiquité et au moyen-âge. Il y a plusieurs références dans la mythologie grecque, comme Œdipe. Dans la Bible Samson est aveuglé par les Philistins, Rembrandt l'a très bien peint en 1636. Le premier empereur Byzantin Philippicos en fut aussi la victime. Malheureusement aussi de nos jours, dans le cadre de la loi de la Charia.

— Je sens que vous voulez dire autre chose?

Je souriais, l'agent Swan commençait à me connaître.

— Je pense que l'on peut aussi y voir trois symboliques. Débutais-je

— Alors aloooors? S'impatienta Emmett.

— J'y viens Em! Un peu de patience! - Je prenais une grande respiration avant de continuer - . Cela peut avoir un lien avec Odin, ou Wotan comme vous voulez.

— Wouuuah genre comme avec Thor et touuut? Black Widow elle est trop bien! S'exclama Emmett en nous regardant.

Je me demandais vraiment si lui ou moi venions de la même famille!

— Non Emmett dans la mythologie nordique, pas dans les Avengers ! Même si Thor est aussi le fils d'Odin dans tes films.

— Aha! J'avais raison. Fit-il fier comme Artaban.

— Je ne vais pas polémiquer sur ce sujet avec toi! Reprenons, Odin, le père de Thor et Balder, selon le mythe, aurait accepté de sacrifier son œil pour boire à la source de Mimir.

— Mimir? Ca doit être un personnage secondaire lui! Décréta Emmett.

L'agent Swan retenait un rire en le masquant dans une toux.

— Mimir est le dieu Ase de la Sagesse. Il fut décapité par les Vanes (un autre groupe de divinités avec les Ases et les Dises). Odin le ramena à la vie, il constata que sa tête pouvait parler donc le plaça sous les racines d'Yggdrasil ( l'arbre du Monde). Mimir devint le gardien de la « source de Mimir», elle renferme la sagesse et l'intelligence.

— Je vois pas le rapport avec l'oeil? Dit doucement l'agent Swan.

— Un jour, Odin vint voir Mimir pour lui demander de boire à la source pour avoir la sagesse. Celui-ci accepta en échange de son œil droit.

— Je comprends... c'est pour cela que le tueur a choisit d'enlever l'oeil droit... et pour les autres symboles?

— L'autre symbole serait une référence à la mythologie égyptienne, Horus , le fils d'Isis et Osiris a perdu son œil gauche.

— Il l'a perdu comme ça?

— Non Em, d'après le mythe, il aurait perdu son œil gauche pendant son combat contre Seth, son oncle qui a assassiné son père. Thot ( Messager des dieux, dieu de la Lune) récupéra les morceaux de l'oeil découpé par Seth et le reconstruit. Il est maintenant connu sous le nom d'Oeil du Oudjat ou Wadjét. Il est lié à la prophylaxie et à la vision de «l'invisible».

— Ah mais oui! On le voit partout sur les sarcophages, en amulettes, sur les bateaux!

— Voilà tu as fait le lien Em, il symbolise la protection. Les symboliques sont assez similaires malgré des mythologies si différentes. En gros, le dieu qui perd un œil devient sage, perçoit l'invisible et devine l'avenir. Vous vous souvenez, j'ai dit que Thot était le dieu de la lune, on peut alors associer l'idée que la Lune et ses phases sont un symbole d'espoir pour les défunts égyptiens. Pour eux, après la mort il y a la renaissance grâce à la régénération de la lune. Comme par magie, l'oeil d'Horus s'est régénéré.

— Et la dernière théorie?

— Elle est assez simple, le Destin ou la Destinée, est une divinité aveugle, elle est issue de la nuit et du chaos. C'est un peu ironique mais... comme ci le tueur nous disait que c'était son destin d'aller dans les ténèbres.

— Laissez-moi deviner, les ténèbres qui sont une des plaies d'Égypte?

— Exactement. Dis-je gravement.

— Mais merde! Enfin, il nous ballade ce type! S'énerva Emmett

— Je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est rageant...

— On a sa signature... mais c'est comme si il nous filait entre les doigts à chaque fois. On a que vos théories, et à chaque fois qu'on a de ses nouvelles c'est avec un cadavre sur les bras. Conclut l'agent Swan.

— Je dois retourner à l'institut... pour faire les autopsies... Je vous tiens au courant.

Je partais avec Rebecca qui avait fait un «check» amical avec son nouvel ami Emmett qu'elle appelait maintenant «Chewbie». Je saluais l'agent Swan de la tête et fit une tape fraternelle à Emmett.

Nous étions retournés à l'institut. Je soufflais à côté de nos deux corps. Ronald et Rachel avait bien avancé. Les organes avaient été sortis et analysés.

— Boss! On a du nouveau. Accouru Rachel en manquant presque de renverser Alfred.

— Doucement, doucement! Dis-je en tenant Alfred qui valdinguait dans tous les sens. On va au labo, dites moi tout vous deux.

— J'ai retrouvé dans les organes ...

— J'ai analysé les aliments ...

— Attendez , chacun son tour. Rebecca, tu fais l'autopsie de notre victime de Sibley. Rachel je t'écoute.

— En commençant par la zone larynx, trachée et bronches, il y a des spumes aérées sanglantes, la muqueuse est rouge et congestionnée. Après les poumons, ils sont sombres, violacés, volumineux ... Il y a des œdèmes. J'ai aussi noté la présence de foyers hémorragiques diffus et des plaques saillantes et tâches de Tardieu et emphysèmes aigu sous pleural.

— Mmh mmh, continue..

— Le foie est volumineux et gorgé de sang, le cœur ; les cavités droites sont dilatées avec du sang noir et le cœur gauche est vide. Les reins sont congestionnés, la rate est contractée et exsangue... Un œdème congestif au cerveau

— Et donc tu en conclues quoi?

— En plus de la paralysie flasque, j'en conclus à une asphyxie. Après je passe la main à Ronald qui va prendre la suite!

— Pour moi, j'ai analysé le contenu de son estomac ainsi que les aliments retrouvés dans le salon et la cuisine. Elle a ingurgité du poisson fermenté et des fruits blighia Daouda, ou appelé Akée, Aki.

— Mais bien sûr ! - Je rassemblais à tout allure mes pensées, je me précipitais vers ma bibliothèque, parcourant de mes doigts la tranche de mes livres. Je poussais un petit cri de victoire en trouvant ce que je cherchais - Aha! Voilà je le savais, du fesikh !

— Du? Demandèrent en même temps mes assistants .

— Le fesikh est un plat égyptien, que l'on mange normalement pour célébrer la fête du Printemps " Cham El Nessim", qui correspond au lendemain de Pâques. C'est une recette composée de mulet fermenté salé, séché au soleil.

Rachel et Rebecca firent une grimace de dégoût tandis que Ronald faisait une moue intéressée.

— Attends tu m'as parlé d'akée, c'est le fruit emblématique de la Jamaïque. Le goût se rapproche du litchi.

— Mais si c'est comestible... Je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu être toxique ! Clama Rachel.

— Normalement, il sert à stimuler les défenses immunitaires et faciliter la digestion... Et c'est là que ça devient intéressant... Les fruits non mûrs contiennent de l'hypoglycine A et B. Cela provoque en très peu de temps une stéatose hépatique. (Lésion du foie provoquée par une surcharge de graisse). Vous avez deviné la cause de la mort?

— Empoisonnement avec le fruit?

— Je sais je sais! S'écria Rebecca .

— Je suis toute ouïe. Je répondais dans un sourire encourageant.

— Botulisme! Le fait de produire artisanalement des produits fermentés peu augmenter les chances de prolifération de "Clostridium botulinum", de toxines botuliques en soit. La dose pour être toxique est très faible. Cela atteint le système nerveux et donc notre victime est morte de paralysie musculaires qui a entraîné une insuffisance respiratoire.

— Mais oui d'où l'asphyxie ! Dit Rachel en accompagnant sa phrase en tapant son poing dans sa paume.

— Bingo! Rebecca tu as fini de ton côté ?

— Je ne suis pas une machine boss! J'ai presque terminé ! Elle tournoyait autour de la victime en faisant des prélèvements internes.

— Je vais prévenir Em et l'agent Swan.

J'envoyais un petit message à Alice, pour lui dire que j'essaierai de rentrer plus tôt et que j'apporterai même son plat préféré. Elle me répondit dans la foulée que j'étais "le meilleur des frères" en rajoutant "même si ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de cadeau". Ce qui le fit sourire, Alice restera et bien toujours Alice ... Même malheureuse, elle savait garder la tête haute.

Je réfléchissais à ce qu'avait dit Em, surtout à la probabilité qu'il arrive quelque chose à Alice. Même si ça n'avait pas de sens, il avait semé le doute en moi. Je ferais tout pour protéger notre petite sœur.

" Agent Swan, je voulais vous prévenir que nous avons fini l'autopsie de Zafrina, je vous envoie nos conclusions... Dès que nous avons du nouveau je vous ferai parvenir tout ça... Oui entendu... Très bien. Au revoir".

Je repartais donner un coup de main à l'autopsie, après tout je n'allais pas me tourner les pouces toute l'après-midi !

— Rebecca, tu as avancé?

— Je peux te dire que j'ai reçu les analyses de la voiture, tu avais raison, elle a bien été en contact avec de l'ambroisie.

Je regardais son oeil gauche.

— Tu peux noter Rebecca s'il te plaît. Il y a la destruction des membranes cellulaires, le liquide a pénétré les tissus sous-jacents, le stroma et la chambre antérieure. Il y a une opacité cornéenne totale, aucune visibilité des structures du segment antérieur, ischémie affectant plus de la moitié de la circonférence limbique.

— Comment s'est elle brûlée la cornée?

— C'est assez simple, elle a eu une réaction allergique avec l'ambroisie et en voulant se nettoyer les yeux en prenant le collyre - j'attrapais le petit flacon avec la note d'analyse - , on constate que la solution a été remplacée par de l'ammoniaque, qui est la substance alcaline pénétrant le plus rapidement.

— Elle a du atrocement souffrir.

— Oui les brûlures de l'oeil sont très douloureuses, par réflexe, elle a dû garder la paupière close. Ce qui prolonge le contact de l'oeil avec l'ammoniaque, ce qui aggrave la lésion.

— Et donc, elle a perdu le contrôle de sa voiture.

— Oui elle devait déjà rouler quand elle a voulu faire la manipulation, pensant que cela n'allait durer que quelques secondes.

— Ensuite, à cause de la décélération brutale, les organes ont subi un énorme choc, entraînant des lésions.

— Je prends les notes, tu énonces les lésions.

— Je vois, une fracture multiple du bassin, la ceinture de sécurité a retenu le thorax mais la tête a ballottée.

J'observais Rebecca faire ses manipulations.

— Luxation et fractures des vertèbres cervicales, traumatisme crânien. En ouvrant le corps, on peut voir un pneumothorax sous tension, le coeur a été déplacé, ce qui a diminué le retour du sang vers le coeur. Le pneumothorax est fermé, une des côtes a créé une brèche dans la plèvre. Elle était encore vivante, mais elle a fini par succomber d'une hémorragie interne massive qui a compressé les organes par le sang.

— Bien... On a fini?

— Il me reste à disséquer et peser les organes prélevés, puis ensuite la restauration du corps. Et enfin la suture et le nettoyage.

— Parfait, je te fais confiance. Tu noteras les conclusions. Je file à l'université et voir Lee, pour le tenir au courant.

Je prenais mon bomber, et partis tout en prévenant Rachel et Ronald de mon départ.

* * *

La journée avait commencé sur les chapeaux de roues. J'étais en colère de me faire balader comme avait dit McCarty par non pas un mais deux tueurs. C'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin . J'avais espéré que Rosalie avance sur Black mais malheureusement, on n'avait rien pour le moment. On faisait travailler nos relations et les nombreux services gouvernementaux pour chercher le lien avec Black.

La dernière victime s'appelait Charlotte Gerandy, elle était banquière à la Banque Wells Fargo. Son mari, le docteur Gerandy était mort il y a quelques années. Encore une fois, une femme sans vraiment de famille était assassinée. Je pliais rageusement mon gobelet avant de le lancer dans la poubelle.

— Beau lancé Belly Bean!

Je tournais la tête vers McCarty, son sourire communicatif me sortit un peu de mes pensées moroses.

— J'ai vu le rapport d'Ed...

— Oui...

— On patauge dans la semoule, j'aime pas ça.

— Je sais bien que l'on peut pas tout résoudre en deux temps trois mouvements mais là être spectateurs de détraqués... Je n'arrive pas à m'y faire. Peut être que l'on pourrait passer nos nuits au bureau?! M'exclamais-je.

— Je comprends ton ressenti Belly Bean... Vraiment... Mais ce n'est pas en passant des nuits blanches que l'on avancera plus au contraire, on n'aurait pas les idées claires. Mais on va y arriver, avec Ed en consultant extérieur, on a déjà pas mal de théories.

— Justement... Ce sont des théories, on a rien de concret.

— On a Black... Je suis certain que si on tire, on va finir pas trouver le bon fil et démêler la pelote !

— mmh. Dis-je dubitative.

— Non non, aller on se motive. Je vais relancer la DEA. Il se claqua les joues énergiquement pour se donner du courage.

Je tournais mon fauteuil en face de mon ordinateur. Je fermais les yeux doucement , puis je les ouvrais, ma motivation revenue, je me lançais dans l'épluchage de relevés téléphoniques. Tanya m'envoya un petit message pour m'inviter à dîner avec Vicky. J'étais pas fâchée de me retrouver avec elles, je pourrais leur amener Oscar. Je répondis rapidement que j'étais ravie de la proposition et que j'apporterais les desserts.

— Bella, regarde! Rosalie s'était métamorphosée devant moi en un clin d'œil.

— Oui? J'étais intriguée.

— Tu vois Charlotte Gerandy, ta banquière, tu sais... Sa banque?

— Euh... Oui?

— La Wells Fargo a racheté une banque, la Wachovia!!

— Euh... oui?

— Bella tu te répètes là. Me gronda Rosalie.

— Oui...?

— Tu es incorrigible ! Bref, la Wachovia a un passif assez lourd, avant d'être rachetée par la Wells, elle a baignée dans un scandale !

— Mais la Wells n'a pas aussi des problèmes d'accord de prêts immobiliers douteux, après la crise des subprime de la crise financière ?

— Si, si mais là n'est pas le sujet, avant la banque Wachovia a été condamné pour blanchiment d'argent sale issu du trafic de drogue ! Et pas une petite somme, on parle de 380 milliards de dollars !

— Putain ça en fait de l'argent ! Commenta McCarty qui s'était retourné pour écouter Rosalie.

— Et devinez quoi...

— Le cartel de Sinaloa?

– Effectivement, le directeur de l'ONUDC (Office des Nations unies contre la drogue et le crime) a mit en doute la volonté des gouvernements et des autorités de régulation de contrer cette corruption à grande échelle, en clair, le trafic de drogue a permis le sauvetage de l'économie mondiale. La DEA et l'IRS ( l'Internal Revenue Service, le fisc americain) mettent au jour des versements sous forme de virements, de chèques de voyage et de liquidités sur des comptes de la Wachovia.

— Et ils s'en sont sortis ?

— Tenez vous bien, la banque a écopé d'une amende de 110 millions de dollars aux autorités pour les flux financiers dont il a été prouvé qu'ils étaient liés au trafic de drogue et une autre de 50 millions de dollars pour ne pas avoir su contrôler les transactions qui ont permis l'acheminement de 22 tonnes de cocaïne.. Mais il n'y a pas eu de poursuites pénales !

— Comment ça ? J'avais écarquillé les yeux de stupeur

— Non seulement la banque été protégée devant la justice par la loi américaine sur le secret bancaire. Et suite à la crise financière, le système bancaire américain était au bord du gouffre...

— Alors c'est ça, ils s'en sont sortis avec une amende rien que ça... J'avais terminé ma phrase, presque en murmurant tant la colère irradiait dans mes veines .

— Et bah merde ... C'est à croire qu'ils jouent à Qui veut gruger des millions! Avait répondu un McCarty qui pour la première fois était sans voix.

— Du coup ... Cela nous ramène au cartel ...

— Faut qu'on arrive à coincer ce fumier de Black! Je vais relancer la DEA! Grogna McCarty.

— Je vais aller faire un topo à Eleazar.

J'y allais en rechignant un peu, cela faisait beaucoup à digérer ... À la fin de la journée, c'était furibonde que je me rendais chez Tanya et Vicky. J'avais installé Oscar dans sa petite cage de transport, il écoutait la musique avec moi, se reposant dans mon pull. J'écoutais Level Of Concern de Twenty One Pilots, cette chanson me détendit un petit peu.

Vicky m'ouvrait la porte.

— Oulalalalala Bells, tu as l'air d'une humeur massacrante. Je vais te prendre les gâteaux avant que tu les écrabouilles de rage...

Elle me prit des mains les gâteaux pendant que Tanya empoignait la cage d'Oscar.Elle ouvrit la cage, tendant ses doigts manucurés avec soin pour que le chaton puisse se faire à son odeur avant de le prendre dans ses bras en poussant ses gémissements admiratifs. Vicky quant à elle se mit à pleurer.

— Bah qu'est ce que tu as ma chérie? Tu as mal quelque part ? S'inquiéta Tanya

— Noooooon, paaaas, paaaas du touuuuuuut... C'est le chaton... Il est trooooop mignon. Dit elle dans des sanglots incontrôlables, entrecoupés de rires.

Elle me faisait un peu peur à sourire, rire et pleurer en même temps.

— Ça va aller... C'est les hormones...

— Mais tu sais comme moi qu'elle n'est pas enceinte ...

— Crois moi c'est tout comme ... Alors Bells qu'est ce qui te rend chafouin comme ça ? Continua Tanya en changeant habilement de sujet.

— Ton père. Répondis-je froidement.

— Euuuuh oui... Mais encore...?

— Je vais le tuer. Ajoutais-je glaciale.

— Très bien, tu sais que ce n'est pas très bien de dire ça à un procureur fédéral? Tu sais que ça s'appelle de la préméditation ça ?

Vicky gloussa tout en caressant Oscar, moi, je jouais nerveusement avec la paille de mon cocktail.

— Et que lui vaut cet honneur? Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait pour t'énerver?

— Il m'a ordonné de vivre chez Cullen.

Elle attendait quelques instants, attendant sûrement la chute ou que je lui dise que je plaisantais ou qu'il y avait une caméra cachée. Ne voyant rien de tout cela elle reprit la parole. Vicky, elle ne cachait plus son hilarité. Je décidais de l'ignorer.

— Je ... N'arrive pas vraiment à te suivre sur ce coup là... Si ce n'est pas trop te demander, tu pourrais m'expliquer ? Dit-elle doucement, comme pour s'approcher d'une bête féroce.

Je soufflais sans aucune grâce.

— Comme tu le sais...la mannequin qui défilait pour Alice a été retrouvée morte ce matin.

— Jusqu'ici je te suis ... Elle avait coincé son doigt sous son menton, signe que j'avais toute son attention.

— McCarty s'est un peu énervé en disant qu'il fallait protéger sa sœur, au cas où le tueur s'en prendrait à elle.

Vicky éclata de rire, je la foudroyais du regard, alors que Tanya esquissa un sourire.

— Je te préviens Tanya Denali, si tu finis ce que tu as en tête je quitte la pièce!

— Je ne dirais rien, continue ... Ajouta-t-elle amusée.

— Et ton père a trouvé la bonne idée de me planter chez Alice pour sa protection et que je cite " ça fera peut être avancer l'enquête de pouvoir discuter avec mon coéquipier".

Les deux femmes ne se pouvant plus se retenir éclatèrent de rire.

— Je vous en prie, foutez vous de moi!

— Oh Bella chérie, vois le bon côté des choses, tu vas vivre sous le même toit que cet Apollon.

— Je ne suis pas Bella chérie ce soir! Boudais-je, vexée comme un poux.

— Ça ne va pas durer longtemps, quand papa aura compris qu'Alice n'est pas en danger, il te relèvera de cette mission! Et laisse moi deviner, Emmett ne peut pas le faire parce qu'il est de la famille?

— Mais voilà, alors ton père a dit qu'Alice accepterait plus facilement si c'était moi puisque nous étions proches patati patata! Je mâchouillais une petite peau sur mon doigt.

— Laisse ton doigt Bells, il t'a rien fait... Vicky dégagea doucement la main de ma bouche.

— Je suis furieuse! Et ma vie privée alors? Puis Oscar, il va être chamboulé de changer de maison! Ça se trouve ils n'ont pas de chambre d'amis! Puis pourquoi Cullen habite avec sa sœur??

— Tu sais que tu t'emportes pour ... Pas grand chose?

— Mais t'es de quel côté Tanya!! T'as qu'à y aller toi puisque tu l'aimes tant Apollon!

— En fait ce qui te dérange c'est le fait de vivre avec le docteur Cullen? Chuchota Vicky.

— Non. Non pas du tout mais alors là tu te mets le doigt dans l'oeil! Jusqu'aux boyaux !

— Pardon Swan? Je te connaissais plus littéraire. Se moqua cette vilaine Vicky!

— Je peux très bien gérer Cullen. Seulement eux aussi ont une vie, je n'ai pas à m'immiscer dedans.

— Est ce que tu y crois avant de sortir des bêtises pareil? S'inquiéta Tanya.

— Mais je ne ressens rien pour lui!

— On n'a rien dit de la sorte. Fit faussement offusquée Vicky

J'ouvrais et fermais la bouche, et décidais de bouder en reprenant Oscar sur mes genoux, le caressant doucement .

— Bella arrête de bouder, c'est une question de jours et puis tu pourrais te rapprocher du docteur...

— Mais ça suffit de vouloir me mettre avec lui! C'est pas parce qu'on s'est embrassés qu'il faut en faire un film!

— Embrassés ? Dirent-elles en chœur, une lueur dans les yeux.

Je savais que je ne devais pas parler, c'était le cocktail, elles avaient dû me droguer! Bon je sais, j'étais d'une mauvaise foi monstrueuse. Mais c'est vrai qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec lui. Il était à peine beau. Aveugle et menteuse en plus.

— Oui enfin rien de olé olé, on devait se faire passer pour un couple pour une mission sur le terrain, il m'a embrassé voilà c'est tout. Je vous avais dit que ce n'était pas la peine d'en faire un film.

— C'était comment? Tanya me regardait comme si elle voulait Oscar.

— Bah rien c'était trop rapide de toute façon pour se faire un avis. Même si j'avais encore la sensation de chaleur quand j'y repensais.

— Je vais pas t'obliger à en parler mais... Quand tu seras moins bornée, on pourra peut-être en discuter calmement.

— Puis ça fait un moment non?

— Que que quoi? M'étranglais-je en buvant mon cocktail.

— Tu sais que...

— Lalalalala je ne veux rien entendre. On mange quoi?

Tanya et Vicky rigolèrent face à ma réaction puérile.

— L'amour est aveugle par éblouissement! Clama Tanya

— Évidence vous aveugle, quand elle ne crève pas les yeux! Renchérit Vicky.

— Mais vous allez arrêter oui! Je suis bien toute seule...

— On te dit pas de te marier avec lui et de faire des enfants! Me gronda Tanya.

— Seulement tu pourrais... tu sais ça te ferait du bien, et puis ça te dériderait! Rigola VIcky.

Je haussais les épaules, la conversation prenait une tournure inconfortable. Je posais sans ménagement la vaisselle.

— Ma vie sexuelle ne vous regarde pas !!

— Qui a dit qu'on parlait de ça?

— C'est vrai ça ... On disait simplement que tu pourrais te rapprocher de ce Docteur. De plus Tanya m'a dit qu'il avait un sex-appeal impressionnant!

— Si Tanya le dit... Je levais les yeux d'exaspération.

Elles chuchotèrent conspiratrices. Je les laissais faire et j'allais mettre la table quand la porte sonna. On se regardait, surprises par notre visiteur impromptu.

— Alice? Se réjouit Tanya en ouvrant la porte

— Bellllaaaaaa si tu savais comme je suis contente !!!! S'exclama-t-elle en déboulant dans la pièce.

— Mais comment ?

— Comment je sais que tu es là ? Je pensais que tu aurais envie de parler à Tan' après ta discussion avec ton chef, dis toi que c'est mon don caché ! Elle papillonnait entre nous, prenant Oscar de mes mains et lui faisait des bisous.

— Mais et toi comment tu le sais?

— Oh c'est rien ça j'ai demandé à Rosalie !

— Et elle, comment elle le sait?

— Rohhw tu sais bien qu'Em ne peut pas lui résister quand elle le menace de dormir sur le canapé. Elle avait haussé les épaules comme si c'était évident.

On entendit un raclement de gorge.

— Oh pardon, voici Joshua, mon coiffeur, Bella tu avais parlé de te faire une coupe. Et ... - Elle regarda avec dégoût mes cheveux - crois moi, Josh va te faire une nouvelle tête ! En plus je sais parfaitement que tu aurais trouvé mille et une excuse pour ne pas y aller. Le carré asymétrique wavy sera parfait! Elle fit un coin d'œil à "Josh" qui préparait ses instruments de torture... pardon ses outils.

Je partais me laver les cheveux en traînant des pieds. Josh m'installa dans un fauteuil que Tanya avait poussé à côté de la table du salon, les filles me regardaient. Il toucha mes cheveux les enduit de je ne sais quoi.

— Je croyais qu'il fallait seulement les couper?

— C'est pour les démêler !

Les filles levèrent les pouces en l'air d'encouragement.

— Tanya, tu connais mon frère?

— Emmett? Répondit Tanya étonnée.

— Mais non Edward!

Rien qu'à son ton je pouvais «voir» que Tanya avait une petite lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

— J'ai eu le plaisir de le croiser oui... Susurra-t'elle perfide.

— Il est adorable, bon c'est une vraie tête de mule, comme une certaine personne... Mais il ferait tout pour les gens qu'il apprécie.

— Puis il est plutôt beau non? Commenta Vicky.

— Il est pas mal, enfin normal c'est mon frère! Ajouta Alice mutine.

Les filles riaient. Je faisais semblant de parcourir mon téléphone mais je ne ratais aucune miette de la conversation.

— Sa dernière copine remonte à loin... Il me désespère... Souffla Alice.

— Mais il a tapé dans l'oeil de Bella! Dit VIcky tranquillement.

— QUOI? Mais pas du tout. J'avais dit ça en me retournant vivement, faisant sursauter Joshua.

— Bella, ne te retourne pas comme ça si tu ne veux pas que Josh te coupe un sourcil ou une oreille!

— Je croyais que tu regardais ton téléphone? Minauda Tanya.

— Vous ne pouvez pas faire comme ci je n'étais pas là... En plus il ne m'intéresse pas, seulement, il est plutôt pas trop bête et il nous aide beaucoup pour l'enquête.

— «Plutôt pas bête», c'est positif ça? Demanda Alice.

— Oui oui! Confirma Vicky.

— Bon changeons de sujet, sinon Bella ne va pas arrêter de se retourner et ruiner le travail de Joshua. La venue de la petite fille sera pour bientôt?

— Il nous faut encore attendre pour je ne sais quelles raisons administratives! Grogna Tanya.

— On est tellement pressées, la chambre est bientôt prête, on a aménagé celle d'en bas. Répondit Vicky le sourire dans la voix.

— J'ai tellement hâte de l'habiller cette petite princesse!!! Alice battait des mains.

— Alice, ce n'est pas une poupée! Ajoutais-je.

— Si notre fille est habillée par des grands créateurs, ça ne me dérange pas du tout! Ria Tanya.

Les filles papotèrent en commentant de temps en temps ce que faisait Joshua. Après quelques temps, il m'indiqua qu'il avait fini. J'avais un drôle de sentiment au creux du ventre, et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais comme une envie de secouer Alice ...

Les filles se reculèrent un peu "pour me laisser de l'air et découvrir ma nouvelle coupe". Je pris le miroir à main que Joshua me tendait, tandis qu'il reculait aussi. Je tournais le miroir pour me regarder. Je restais sans voix. Je sentais la colère monter.

— Elle change de couleur là...

— C'est pas bon signe ...

— Alice... Fuit... Termina Tanya.

— Alice j'étais contente que tu sois notre styliste ... Ajouta Vicky gravement. Non sans cacher son rire.

— MARIE ALICE BRANDON-WHITLOCK!!!!!! JE... JE VAIS TE DÉVISSER LA TÊTE... JE VAIS BRULER TON DRESSING ! CACHER TON CORPS ET DONNER TES CHAUSSURES À MANGER À DES COCHONS!!!!! Beuglais-je, rouge de colère.

— Tu n'aimes pas? Me demanda innocemment Alice.

— MAIS ENFIN ALICE ON DEMANDE AUX GENS AVANT DE TOUCHER À LEUR CHEVEUX!

— Mais Bella chérie tu aurais dit non...

— Mais pas forcément non ... Je sais pas peut-être mais là n'est pas la question, blonde, tu m'as fait faire une coloration blonde!!!! Je m'asseyais rageusement dans le fauteuil, arrêtant de menacer Alice avec la brosse à cheveux.

— Tu avais dit que tu voulais aller chez le coiffeur... Tu.. tu es fâchée? Tu veux plus venir à la maison pour ma protection? Couina Alice en faisant sa moue irrésistible.

Je ne pouvais pas lutter contre Alice et sa moue. Contre Alice seule même... Et à y regarder de plus près, je trouvais que le blond m'allait plutôt bien.

— Après tout , je pourrais retrouver ma couleur naturelle quand la coloration s'enlèvera...

— Par ici la monnaie ! S'écria Tanya.

Alice, Vicky et Joshua payèrent chacun $50.

— Plus la part de Rosalie! Ajouta Alice.

— Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

— J'avais parié que tu t'y ferais assez vite et même que tu apprécierais! Répondit Tanya en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je soufflais, souriant quand même, Tan n'était pas ma meilleure amie pour rien et Alice, était... Alice mais je ne voyais pas ma vie sans elle.

— Très bien... C'est vrai que.. c'est pas mal, merci Joshua.

— C'est ravissant sur vous!

— Hiiiii! Alice fonça dans mes bras et je fus obligée de la serrer dans un câlin maladroit.

— Merci Al', tu as raison, j'aime bien, ça me change...

— Parfait, tu es parfaite! Je crois que tu vas lui plaire! Murmura-t-elle.

— Hein?

— Non non rien j'ai dit je savais que ça allait te plaire! Les filles, c'est qu'il va se faire tard, Bella viendra dîner un autre jour.

— Vous ne restez pas dîner?

— Non Ed a ramené mon plat préféré!!! Dit Alice boudeuse.

— Très bien, repassez plus tard avec... Ed... Tanya avait dit ça en faisant un d'oeil à Alice tandis que je roulais des yeux.

Alice embarqua la cage d'Oscar, je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'elle l'avait mis dedans . Vicky et Tanya rigolèrent face à la tornade Alice. Et moi je leur faisais signe en suivant comme je pouvais Alice.

— A très vite !!!! Chantonna-t-elle en partant.

— Rose viendra chercher ta voiture demain! Je te ramène à la maison! Je suis connnnnntente!!!!

On fit la route vers Berkeley, s'arrêtant devant une grand maison moderne. Elle ne me laissa pas le temps d'admirer la bâtisse, qu'elle passa la porte.

Une paire de yeux verts me scrutait avec surprise du salon. Je pouvais entendre les notes de Royals de Lorde qui résonnaient dans la pièce. Je fis un signe de la main, tenant la cage de mon chat pendant qu'une autre boule de poil passait entre les jambes, tournant en faisant des petits bruits.

— Euuuh... Bonsoir docteur? Dis-je avec hésitation.

* * *

Voila, hum jetspere que c'était pas mal! Je suis pressée de connaitre vos opinions !

À tout bientôt !


	20. Chapitre 19

Bonsoir,

Avec un peu de retard, adieu le jeudi c'est publi :( mais je suis là! J'espère que tout le monde va bien , que vous êtes raisonnable dans la mesure du possible et que vous prenez toujours soin de vous et des autres.

Pour le prochain chapitre, je vais aussi prendre du retard... Je suis désolée que ça soit aussi décousu mais je vais essayer comme d'habitude de tout faire pour le poster pas trop en retard. Merci pour votre patience en tout cas.

Gwenny et Pâquerette, mes difèles revieweuses! Un énorme merci, je suis toujours aussi contente de vous relire à chaque fin de chapitre. Les autres lectrices, merci aussi mes petits fantômes. J'espère que la suite de l'histoire vous plaira.

On arrive à la fin, enfin je dis ça xD il reste quand même pas mal de chapitres... Je ne saurai dire combien exactement mais... c'est quand même bientôt la fin. J'en profite pour vous annoncer officiellement mon futur projet, quand j'aurai plus de temps et aussi l'inspiration pour écrire (même si le thème est déjà tout trouvé), ma prochaine fic est en cours dans ma tête. Il n'y a pas de date non plus mais vous serez prévenues :) Et si jamais ce projet devait tomber à l'eau, vous serez aussi les premières au courant!

Pour les tomates, réclamations, félicitations, demandes, papotages, et autres, mes DMs sont toujours ouverts!

Les personnages comme toujours merci à S. Meyer et le reste, voyez avec Alfred.

* * *

**Chapitre 18:**

Je m'affairais dans le salon, Alice était partie faire une petite course. Connaissant ma sœur, elle en aurait pour au moins deux heures! — Jazz? Hélais-je. — Oui Ed? Jasper tenait dans ses mains Oasis, à croire que la petite avait adopté tout le monde en un rien de temps. Enfin je le comprenais, elle nous rendait tous un peu gaga. — Comment va Ali? Je me suis inquiété, je sais qu'elle était assez proche de Zafrina...

— Mmmh, Alice a téléphoné à Senna, sa sœur.

Jasper s'était assis en croisant les jambes dans le canapé. Je l'avais rejoint pour que l'on puisse discuter.

— Et... comment ça s'est passé? Hésitais-je à demander.

— D'après ce que j'ai compris, Senna était retournée dans leur tribu, elle ne supportait plus cette vie. Je n'étais pas le photographe attitré de Zafrina alors je ne peux pas trop t'aider... Enfin en tout cas, Senna n'a pas eu vent de menace.

— Merci Jazz.

— Tu penses qu'Alice est en danger? Dit Jasper en me regardant.

Jasper était devenu mon beau-frère mais aussi mon meilleur ami, il est d'une nature très calme et c'est lui qui tempère Alice, enfin la plupart du temps! Je le regardais franchement.

— Pour être honnête, je ne suis pas très inquiet. Quand Em en a parlé, c'est vrai que j'ai douté et que je me suis posé des questions... Mais je pense qu'Alice est en sécurité, elle nous a nous et puis Em m'a dit qu'il allait envoyer un agent pour sa protection.

— Oh... c'est inattendu mais c'est pour son bien, n'est ce pas?

— Oui, bien entendu, de toute façon on a une chambre d'amis. Mais j'ai un peu peur qu'Alice ne supporte pas d'être surveillée...

— Crois moi Ed, c'est plutôt l'agent assigné qui sera à plaindre! S'exclama Jasper en riant.

— Haha, ce n'est pas faux! Je souriais et en même temps, Jazz avait raison, il va lui falloir bien du courage.

— Au fait Ed... ça va aller?

— A quel propos?

— Tu sais, vis à vis de tes cauchemars, je me demande comment l'agent risque de réagir...

Jasper avait dit ça tout bas, on se regardait en silence, je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Mais je tentais de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

— Oh tu sais... les murs sont épais... Ça se calmera hein! Riais-je nerveusement.

Il décroisa les jambes doucement et me regarda sérieusement cette fois-ci.

— Tu sais.. hum... tu peux me parler Ed... Enfin si jamais tu en as besoin. Je sais que ça peut être difficile et que tu veux protéger ta famille...

— Mais tu fais partie de ma famille Jazz! M'offusquais-je.

— Doucement doucement l'étalon! Souriait Jasper. Je voulais simplement dire que nous n'avons pas de lien de sang, et ça peut être plus simple pour toi de me parler que d'en parler à ta famille...

— Je vais bien...

— Ed... écoute, je ne te forcerai en rien mais... enfin tu sais que ma porte sera toujours ouverte, je m'inquiète parce que tu es mon meilleur ami et mon beau-frère!... Alors hm je suis là. Il me fit une tape virile mal à l'aise.

— Ahaha, hum. Bon et bien avant que l'on parle chiffon, je vais préparer le repas! Dis-je en tapant sur son genou.

— Aïe! Tu vas me laisser un bleu, n'abîme pas la marchandise! Ria Jasper en se massant le genou.

— Mais quelle petite nature! J'esquivais habilement un coup de pieds de sa part et repartit vers l'ilot central de la cuisine qui donnait dans le salon.

J'étais rassuré, même si je savais que Jazz était à l'écoute, j'étais content de savoir qu'un jour, si jamais j'en ressentais le besoin je pourrai aller lui parler. Mais je vais bien alors... _Mon Pauvre Ed, c'est vrai que mis à part tes cauchemars, les terreurs nocturnes, les insomnies, les non-dits et les mensonges, tout va magnifiquement bien. Pas de quoi se plaindre. Ce n'est pas comme si tout le monde s'inquiétait chaque jour un peu plus de ton état..._ Je secouais la tête, en sortant les verres pour préparer des cocktails.

Pendant ce temps là Jazz allumait la cheminée et choisissait une musique. J'étais content que l'on ait tous pris nos marques dans cette splendide maison. C'était parfois compliqué de cohabiter, parce qu'Alice avait pris d'office le deuxième étage qui comprenait, la chambre familiale avec salle de bain et baignoire, un bureau et une pièce qu'elle avait transformé pour son dressing et le labo photo de Jasper. Et surtout parce qu'il y avait une entrée privative! Si je cite « un jour tu emmènes quelqu'un dans le salon que l'on puisse rentrer dans notre espace, sans te voir nu comme un ver».

Je pensais qu'il serait bien que l'on prenne un apéritif dans la loggia qui donnait sur les collines arborées de Berkeley et sur la baie de Frisco, le couché de soleil y était magnifique et je voulais qu'Alice se détende. Jasper avait dressé la table dans le jardin. Je continuais de préparer les boissons quand Alice rentra.

J'allais lui demander quelque chose quand je vis Oasis filer vers la porte. Je la suivais du regard, quand je rencontrai celui de l'agent Swan. Elle avançait timidement en tenant la cage d'Oscar.

— Euuuuh bonsoir docteur. Entendis-je

— Bonsoir agent Swan, - je m'essuyais les mains sur un torchon avant d'aller vers elle -, c'est très gentil à vous de raccompagner ma sœur, mais pourquoi avez-vous emmené ce pauvre petit Oscar? Souriais-je.

Je vis une once de stupeur et de panique passer dans ses yeux. Je reconstituais les indices que j'avais: Jasper avait parlé d'un agent assigné à la protection d'Alice, et l'agent Swan était arrivée avec son chat... Je compris quand mon regard passa de l'agent Swan à Alice, tout sourire, qui sautillait presque de joie. Je regardais de nouveau devant moi, l'agent Swan semblait aussi à l'aise qu'un éléphant avec des échasses, elle portait une tenue chic mais décontractée. Un pantalon de costume 3/4, une veste de blazer sur une chemise bleu à fine rayures blanches et une paire de Vans. Je remontais vers son visage, elle avait changé de coupe de cheveux... et de couleur! Elle avait troqué ses longs cheveux châtains contre un beau blond clair, elle avait gardé ses racines plus foncées. La coupe soulignait l'ovale de son menton. Nos regards se rencontrèrent, elle avait toujours ses yeux charbonneux qui rehaussait ses yeux verts cerclés de marrons. Un frisson parcouru mon échine.

Elle mordillait doucement sa lèvre en me regardant, j'avais terriblement envie de passer mes doigts sur ses lèvres pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse mal. Un raclement de gorge me sortit de ma torpeur.

— Visiblement Bella a perdu la parole, je vais donc répondre à sa place! Si Bella est là c'est pour ma protection pardi, elle va rester avec nous quelques temps! Fit Alice en buvant une gorgée du cocktail que j'avais préparé. Ed j'adoore tes cosmos! Bon c'est pas tout mais Bella doit s'installer dans la chambre d'amis.

Alice fit volte face pendant que je restai planté comme un glandu.

Une fois l'information digérée, la panique s'empara de moi. L'agent Swan, sous le même toit que moi... pendant une durée indéterminée...

— Hum, je ne suis pas au courant depuis longtemps... je pensais que vous étiez prévenu... L'agent Swan avait parlé d'une voix douce.

— Oh et bien, suivez moi, je vais vous...

— Bella! Tu dormiras au même étage qu'Ed! Il y a deux chambres de libres, tu as le choix. Mais je pense que tu prendras celle où il y a une salle de bain privée. Enfin si tu préfères la douche, tu pourras aller dans la salle de bain de mon frère! Alice sautillait presque.

— La baignoire me conviendra parfaitement, ne t'en fais pas... Par contre, tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de faire mon sac donc... je n'ai pas de quoi me changer...

— C'est rien ça, Edward te prêtera un jogging et un t-shirt!

J'avais perdu le fil de la conversation mais je devais faire une drôle de tête quand j'entendis que je devais prêter des vêtements à l'agent Swan, mon esprit tordu commençait à vagabonder, j'essayais de l'imaginer portant mes vêtements.

— Edward! Je te parle! Tu m'écoutes? Mais bon sang à quoi tu penses! Me fustigea Alice.

L'agent Swan me lança un regard désolé. Heureusement Jasper rentrait du jardin.

— Oh Bella! Hey! Comment vas tu? Mais dis moi tu te la joue blonde fatale? Ça te va vraiment bien!

Ils se firent une accolade.

— Salut Jasper! Et bien ça me change mais c'est agréable de changer de tête parfois!

— Rassures moi, tu n'es pas recherchée? Dit-il complice, en faignant la stupeur.

— Je suis démasquée... Mais ne t'en fais pas, il y a un médecin légiste ici, si jamais tu veux cacher un cadavre... Avait-elle répondu conspiratrice en me regardant.

— Haha, au moins tu n'as pas changé d'humour! Tu es de passage à la maison?

— On peut dire ça comme ça... Je suis chargée de la protection d'Alice.

— Ah c'est toi! C'est super ça, bon bha je vais te laisser t'installer alors!

— Merci Jasper, à tout à l'heure.

Les filles partirent à l'étage installer la cage d'Oscar. Tandis que le petit chaton explorait les alentours en reniflant un peu partout, Oasis sur ses pas.

— Content d'avoir Bella à la maison...? Commença Jasper.

— N'importe quoi ! Je tournais les talons pour aller faire la cuisine. J'allais vérifier la cuisson du porc au caramel que j'avais préparé à l'avance.

— C'est pour Alice que tu peaufines ou c'est pour notre invitée? Dit Jasper qui était derrière moi à présent.

— Mais pas du tout c'est pour remonter le moral d'Alice!

Je sentais le parfum de l'agent Swan, elles devaient être redescendues.

— Bella, Edward a préparé des cosmos! Tu en veux?

— Hum, je suis en techniquement là pour ta protection...

— Roooohw ça va, c'est pas un petit cocktail qui va te mettre cartable!

Ma sœur mit de force un verre rempli dans les mains de l'agent Swan. Jasper rigola face à la tyrannie de ma sœur.

Les petits chatons débarquèrent dans le salon, se cherchant, jouant ensemble. L'agent Swan écarquilla les yeux.

— C'était vous! S'écria-t-elle.

— Euh...?

— A Parkside, une famille donnait un petit chaton norvégien!... Quand je suis arrivée, quelqu'un était déjà venu le chercher...

— Ah mais oui! La dame m'a dit qu'elle attendait une autre visite aussi... Et bien je suis désolé?

— Ne vous en faites pas, le petit Oscar est bien mignon, je ne suis pas perdante!

— Ouiiiii mes deux petits chatons sont ravissants ! Une vraie petite famille! Alice regardait amoureusement les chatons.

— Agent Swan, j'espère que vous appréciez le porc au caramel? M'inquiétais-je.

— Oui, oui c'est parfait, docteur.

— Agent Swan? Docteur? Non mais vous allez vous appeler comme ça ad vitam æternam? Edward et Bella c'est pas compliqué!

L'agent Swan plissa les yeux mais ne dit rien. Jasper quant à lui se garda de dire quoi que ce soit.

— Ed quand est ce qu'on va passer à table? S'impatienta Alice.

— Doucement petite! Il faut du temps et de l'amour pour te préparer ça!

— De l'amour... hein? Dit malicieusement Alice

Jasper toussota.

— Aller, aller Ali, laisse ton frère tranquille !

— Mais Jaaaaspeeer, j'ai rien dit!

Elle tenta de faire sa petite moue emblématique. Mais ça ne fonctionna pas... Une fois qu'il eut la tête tournée, elle lui tira la langue puérilement, ce qui nous fit rire l'agent Swan et moi.

Elle s'approcha de moi, je bloquais ma respiration, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, je me contentais de touiller mon plat.

— J'excelle plus dans la dégustation que dans la réalisation... J'ai frôlé plusieurs fois l'incendie en voulant faire cuire des pâtes...

— Vraiment? Mais c'est pourtant très simple! Dis-je en la regardant avec des yeux ronds.

— Et bien allez vous plaindre à ma mère, elle n'a pas du tout la fibre culinaire...

— Je vous ferai de bons petits plats alors! Tenez goûter moi ça! Je lui tendis une cuillère propre avec un petit bout de porc au caramel. Elle poussa un petit gémissement en me regardant.

— Mmmmh c'est délicieux. Elle passa délicatement la langue sur ses lèvres. Et moi j'oubliai comment je m'appelais.

— J'ai quelque chose sur le visage?

— Pardon?

— Bella veut savoir si elle a un truc sur le visage vu que tu la fixes comme un demeuré depuis 2 minutes... Sourit Alice.

— Euh, je non... je voulais savoir si... enfin c'est prêt!

On apportait tout ce dont on avait besoin dans le jardin. Une fois le riz et le porc au caramel sur la table, je commençai à les servir.

— C'est paaaarfait Ed! Répondit Alice en battant des mains.

— Top mon pote! Ajouta Jazz.

— C'est vraiment un délice doc.. Ed.. Edward. S'étrangla l'agent Swan.

— Merci... Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux mal à l'aise.

— Je voulais vous demander... Pourquoi aucun de vous n'a le même nom de famille?

— Ahhh, on va devoir te tuer Bella, si tu veux connaître le secret des Cullen... Chuchota Jasper.

— Et bien Edward a gardé le nom de nos parents, moi j'ai pris le nom de notre grand-mère maternelle, c'était une chouette femme et je voulais me démarquer, ne pas être la fille de la grande décoratrice d'intérieur Esmée Cullen... Alors j'ai pris le nom de Brandon et après comme tu le sais j'ai épousé Jasper. Roucoula ma sœur.

— Et pour McCarty?

Alice pouffa de rire, pendant que je levais les yeux au ciel. C'est Jasper qui décida de crever l'abcès.

— Après avoir été dans l'armée, Emmett est rentré et il a décrété qu'il ne voulait pas que l'on confonde avec son père... et que Monsieur Cullen c'était pour les vieux! Alors il a prit le nom de son joueur de baseball préféré...

Je la vis écarquiller les yeux, jaugeant si c'était sérieux ou non. Après quelques minutes de réflexion elle dit.

— Vous me faites marcher c'est ça?

— Non , non... C'est la vérité. Dis-je gravement.

Elle éclata d'un rire merveilleux _Oula Don Juan tu vas te calmer, c'est un rire certes pas mal du tout mais de là à dire merveilleux..._

— McCarty restera McCarty! Dit-elle enjouée, essuyant les larmes de rire.

— Voilà tu sais tout Bella! C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas fait le rapprochement!

— Je comprends mieux maintenant! Mais rassurez moi, il n'y en a pas d'autres?

— Non, nous sommes les seuls!

Elle esquissa un sourire, tout en finissant son plat. Alice et Jasper débarrassèrent.

— Pour l'enquête, je voulais votre confirmation, c'est bien la paresse pour Zafrina?

—Oui, je suis arrivé à la même conclusion que vous, je pense que pour notre tueur, le fait d'être influenceuse et mannequin c'est de la fainéantise.

— Pourtant, cela demande beaucoup de dévouement, du temps, de la confiance, et j'en passe...!

— Je sais bien... mais pour lui, je suppose qu'il pense que c'est «soit belle et tais toi». Et que la femme reste plantée là à sourire et profiter de la tendance et des opportunités.

— Je vois...

Un silence agréable s'installa, l'agent Swan admirait le paysage, moi je la regardais. Elle devait sentir le poids de mon regard car elle tourna la tête, me souriant.

— Merci de m'accueillir...

— A vrai dire, je ne peux pas vous le refuser, si vous devez protéger Alice. Je ne veux pas vous cacher que cela m'a surpris mais vous êtes la bienvenue.

Alice et Jasper revenaient, j'avais l'impression qu'ils avaient pris tout leur temps pour aller chercher les fruits. Ils disposèrent un énorme plat de fruits exotiques dans lequel on pouvait picorer aisément.

Je décidais de m'éclipser un petit peu. J'allais à mon bureau vérifier des mails. Je finissais un de mes rapports quand Alice toqua à la porte de mon bureau. Je relevais la tête.

— Hey Ed, je te dérange?

— Non petite sœur, tu voulais me demander quelque chose?

— Tu veux venir regarder un film avec nous? Je pense que cela nous changerait les idées et puis, pour une fois que l'on est tous là en même temps...

— C'est une bonne idée! Souriais-je en prenant ma sœur dans les bras. Tu es sûre que tu vas bien?

— Certaine, j'ai Jasper et Bella !

— Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelqu'un? Grognais-je vexé.

— Oh oui c'est vrai... Alfred ! Pouffa-t-elle.

Je croisais les bras sur le torse boudeur.

— Je vois... On a tendance à oublier Edward... Et bien tu pourras faire une croix sur le cadeau que je t'avais acheté!

— Un cadeau? Quel cadeau? Oh dis moi, dis moi! S'exclama Alice en se suspendant à mon bras.

— Tiens tiens, on se souvient de mon existence? Chuchotais-je méfiant.

— Mais tu es mon frère préféré!

— Dit-elle en me faisant passer après Alfred! Je commençais à descendre les escaliers quant Alice me sauta sur le dos.

— Allller dis moi dis moiiii ce que c'est!

— Alice! Tu ne manques pas d'air, descends ! Tu n'es qu'une intéressée! Je tournoyais pour essayer de la faire descendre mais elle était aussi bien accrochée qu'un paresseux à son arbre.

— Jaaaaaaasssper, Edwaaaard est méchant avec moi, il ne veut pas me donner mon cadeau!

Jasper et l'agent Swan accoururent en entendant le grabuge.

— Mais... Qu'est ce que vous faites? S'étonna Jasper en secouant la tête.

— Chéri, Edward ne veut pas me faire plaisir, je suis terrrrriiiblement malheureuse et il refuse de me donner son cadeau.

— Visiblement nous n'avons pas la même notion de «terriblement malheureuse»! J'avais dit ça avec un ton de reproche.

— Je t'assure que je le suis! Hein Bella!

L'agent Swan leva les bras en l'air.

— Je refuse d'être mêlée à cette affaire de famille!

— Traîtresse! Tu préfères mon frère c'est ça! Pleurnicha Alice, en me tapant dans le dos avec ses petits poings.

— Aller Alice, descends, je vais te préparer des pop corn que l'on mangera en regardant le film!

Elle regarda alors Jasper avec amour, tout en descendant de mon dos, elle alla s'agripper aux bras de son mari.

— Avec du caramel? Fit-elle avec sa moue d'enfant.

Jasper et l'agent Swan rirent tandis que je passais une main dans mes cheveux, en soufflant, vaincu.

L'agent Swan me rejoignit dans la cuisine.

— Voulez-vous de l'aide pour les pop corn?

— Ça dépend... Vous n'allez pas les brûler ? La taquinais-je.

Elle ria franchement.

— Hahaha, je ne mettrai pas ma main à couper sur ce coup là... Il vaudrait mieux que je tienne le saladier alors.

— Parfait! Je souriais tout en mettant le maïs dans la poêle, en tournant de temps en temps.

— Si on regardait Bridget Jones! Cria Alice.

L'agent Swan et moi avons grimacé en même temps, ce qui nous fit sourire.

— Euh Alice, peut-être un truc un peu plus... enfin pas comme...

— Comme quoi Jasper?!

— Bin on l'a déjà vu des milliers de fois...

— Tout le monde est contre moi dans cette famille! Bouda Alice en se cachant derrière un coussin.

— On pourrait regarder _Easy A_? ou _Crazy Stupid Love?_ Proposa l'agent Swan timidement.

— Ohwiii ohwii! Les deux alors, mais on commence par celui avec Ryaaan Gosliing! Alice sautilla jusque dans le placard où les DVD étaient rangés.

— Moi tant qu'il y a Emma Stone... Murmura Jasper.

— Tu as dit quelque chose?

— Non non! Jasper me fit un clin d'oeil complice. J'acquieçais doucement de la tête partageant tout à fait ses goûts.

Une fois le pop corn prêt, l'agent Swan et moi apportâmes le saladier sur le canapé. Alice enclencha le lecteur DVD.

Les petits chatons avaient élu domicile entre l'agent Swan et moi, tous deux dormant du sommeil du juste. Alice était à moitié allongée sur Jasper.

Le film était engagé depuis un moment, mais la proximité de l'agent Swan ne m'aidait pas à me concentrer. Je pouvais sentir son parfum et de temps en temps, elle caressait doucement son chaton. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle frôlait mon genou à chaque fois.

En piochant dans le saladier, j'avais attrapé la main de l'agent Swan. Une décharge traversa tout mon corps.

— Je... pardon, je vous en prie, après vous. Dis-je maladroitement.

— Merci. Me répondit-elle sans me regarder.

J'attendais quelques minutes, ne voulant pas réitérer l'expérience, même si la sensation d'avoir sa main dans la mienne était plus qu'agréable. Je m'aperçus que ma sœur me regardait depuis un moment, elle avait les yeux brillants et me souriait tout aussi malicieusement. Je fis semblant de regarder une peluche sur mon épaule.

L'agent Swan bailla doucement, je voyais qu'elle lutait contre le sommeil. C'est Alice qui me devança.

— Bella! Si tu es fatiguée, tu peux aller te coucher! On va y aller, de toute façon on a plusieurs jours pour finir les films!

On se levait tous en même temps, je proposais une infusion collective avant de monter.

J'entrais dans ma chambre, je fronçais les sourcils, ne me souvenant pas avoir laissé la porte ouverte. Je haussais les épaules dans le vent, pensant que j'avais du oublier, en étant déconcentré par le fait d'avoir Alice sur le dos.

J'enlevais mon haut. Je remettais en place mes cheveux ébouriffés par le geste. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain pour aller me brosser les dents. J'entrais en chantonnant quand un cri retentit.

Dans ma salle de bain se trouvait l'agent Swan en... sous vêtement. Pris au dépourvu, je déglutis plusieurs fois sans pouvoir prononcer un mot.

Elle me regarda de haut en bas, s'arrêtant sur mon torse dénudé. Elle baragouina quelque chose et me claqua la porte au restais derrière clignant des yeux plusieurs fois. L'image de l'agent Swan à demi nue toujours à l'esprit. L'attirance était bien là... Je secouais la tête, reprenant mes esprits en me tortillant dans mon pantalon.

— Agent Swan, je... pardonnez ma maladresse mais hum vous vous êtes trompée de salle de bain... et de chambre. Je.. je vais vous laisser finir tranquillement.

J'allais m'asseoir dans la pièce qui me servait de bureau. Alice passa dans le couloir avec une bouteille d'eau. Elle me regardait étrangement.

— Bah... Qu'est ce que tu attends? Avec un coussin sur les genoux?

— Mh, l'agent Swan est dans ma salle de bain. Chuchotais-je.

Alice se retenait péniblement de rire. J'imagine qu'elle avait compris ce qu'il s'était passé et que maintenant, elle se faisait des films.

— Ne me dis pas que... tu l'as vu nue?

— Hein? Mais non pas du tout! Enfin pas tout à fait.

— Pauvre Ed, tu vas devoir... t'occuper de ça. Ses yeux fixèrent le coussin.

— Mais non je replaçais la déco! Fis-je en tapotant le coussin avant de le remettre derrière moi, l'air de rien. _Imaginer Emmett en tutu t'as calmé hein?_ _Silence toi. _Je recommençais à me parler tout seul quand l'agent Swan sortit de la salle de bain, elle était cramoisie et je notais qu'elle avait remis des vêtements. Enfin la voir dans un de mes t shirt ne m'aidait en rien à calmer mes... mon... corps.

— Ha Bella tu as fini, Ed je me suis permise de donner à Bella un de tes t-shirts et un caleçon.

— QUOI?

— Bah oui elle n'avait rien à se mettre! Ajouta Alice comme si c'était normal.

— Euh je pouvais dormir dans mes affaires tu sais...

— Quoi mais pas du tout! Cela ne le dérange pas !

L'agent Swan me regarda d'un air désolé, puis baissa les yeux vers mon torse, avant de relever les yeux vers le plafond comme si elle venait d'y voir quelque chose de fascinant. Je leva les yeux moi aussi, un peu interloqué. Alice qui nous regardait tous les deux désespérée.

— Edward, sans vouloir te déranger dans ton étude du plafond, je crois que ta salle de bain est libre...

— Ahem, Oui je vais y aller, merci. Dis-je en marmonant avant de filer dans ma chambre sans regarder l'agent Swan.

— Non mais celui là, aucune éducation. Ajouta Alice.

— C'est ma faute Ali', je me suis trompée de salle de bain...

Je fermais doucement la porte, mon cœur battait à tout rompre, heureusement, elle n'avait pas dû voir les quelques cicatrices qui parsemaient mon dos. Elles n'étaient pas si visibles, seulement, je n'aimais pas trop les exposer.

Je me couchai, priant je ne sais quels saints pour que mes nuits soient calmes.

Je me réveillai en pleine nuit, en sueur et déphasé, comme à chaque fois que je fais un cauchemar. Je me frottais les yeux et les tempes. Je tâtonnais pour prendre mon verre d'eau. Je soufflais d'exaspération en constatant que je n'en avais pas pris et que le mug de tisane que j'avais préparé était resté dans la cuisine.

Je sortis péniblement de mon lit, mon corps était lourd et mon esprit embrumé. Je titubais jusqu'à ma porte. J'ouvrais celle-ci quand mon corps tamponna quelque chose, et qu'un petit cri se fit entendre.

— Je... je suis désolée, je vous ai entendu crier, je pensais qu'il se passait quelque chose... Me dit timidement l'agent Swan.

Le temps de reprendre mes esprits, je ne répondis pas tout de suite. Elle pensait sûrement que j'étais somnambule, car elle ne rajoutai rien, attendant que j'amorce un pas ou la discussion.

— Mmh excusez-moi de vous avoir dérangé, je... je regardais un film... je n'ai pas fait attention au bruit, comme je suis habitué de vivre seul à cet étage. Mentis-je avec habilité.

Elle sembla convaincue ou du moins elle faisait comme si, car elle n'ajouta rien d'autre, elle tourna les talons et repartit vers sa chambre.

Je repris le chemin de la cuisine pour me faire une tisane et me mettre au lit. Je ne trouvais pas le sommeil alors je décidai de relire les rapports des autopsies ainsi que les notes sur les enquêtes en cours. En y réfléchissant, je remarquai qu'il ne restait «que» deux péchés, l'envie et l'avarice et deux vertus, la justice et la force.

C'était un peu brouillon comme définition mais j'avais réussi à comprendre que nos victimes correspondaient à la paresse et à la prudence. La deuxième victime travaillait dans une banque et je me disais que c'était assez ironique de travailler dans une banque et d'être aussi prudente dans sa vie professionnelle et personnelle; et de se terminer comme ça parce qu'un individu avait décidé de montrer au grand jour les mauvaises actions de son employeur.

Mais il ne fallait pas que je m'étonne plus que ça, depuis le début, les tueurs s'amusaient à pointer ce qui ne fonctionnait pas en faisant justice eux-mêmes. L'idée que ce soit le même tueur m'éffleura l'esprit. Après tout, les meurtres se suivaient, les péchés et les vertus étaient les opposés... Peut-être que c'était un seul et même tueur.

J'en parlerai peut-être à l'agent Swan ou à Emmett. Je relisais aussi les témoignages sur le trafic de drogues, un certain «Marcus» était recherché. En connaissance de cause, je savais qu'il fallait des années pour démanteler un réseau mais si on pouvait trouver un indice, cela nous aiderait à avancer. Je notais dans mon carnet le fait que je devais contacter Lee. Je savais que dans le comté d'Alameda, il y avait pas mal de problèmes liés à la drogue. Il était bien placé pour le savoir car des enquêtes étaient en cours et qu'il avait des hommes infiltrés.

Je regardais mon téléphone, il était maintenant quatre heures du matin. Je me rendormis à moitié. Quelqu'un frappa à ma porte, je m'entendis l'autoriser à rentrer. Je crois avoir discuté avec l'agent Swan de mes idées. Elle resta pour me rassurer... je me recouchais paisiblement quand je sentis de douces lèvres s'écraser sur les miennes.

Quand je me réveilla une nouvelle fois, il était six heures du matin. Je clignais des yeux plusieurs fois, me demandant si je n'avais pas rêvé. Je ne voulais pas enquêter, me laissant le bénéfice du doute et aussi un souvenir aussi léger que des ailes de papillons. Je décidai de prendre une douche en vérifiant prudemment que la porte de ma chambre était verrouillée.

Une fois vêtu d'un pantalon chino anthracite, un t shirt blanc avec un pull zippé gris clair, je préparai le petit déjeuner en avance. Je pris le temps de manger une tartine et de boire un café avant de filer à l'anglaise pour éviter qu'Alice me tape une crise sur ma tenue.

Il était sept heures du matin, j'allumais ma playlist, l'enclenchant sur _Blinding Lights de the Weeknd. _Cette chanson me donnait une énergie débordante. Je chantonnais, buvant mon café ,que j'avais préalablement mis dans un thermos, d'une autre main.

«The city's cold and empty... Oh

No one's around to judge me ... Oh

I can't see clearly when you're gone...»

Mes doigts battaient la mesure sur le volant. J'arrivai devant une boulangerie, où j'allai chercher des cookies, donuts pour Maureen et Lee.

Je regardais ma montre, il était huit heures moins le quart, Lee et Maureen devaient être là vers huit heures. Mon téléphone sonna.

— Cullen.

— Hey Cullen! Tu as oublié ton petit mentor adoré? Miaula Garrett

— Vous avez du vous tromper de numéro. Je raccrochais en souriant.

Une minute plus tard, mon téléphone sonna de nouveau.

— Cullen.

— Non mais je t'avais connu mieux éduqué!

— Oh Garrett, ça fait longtemps... Dis-je faussement.

— Et bin, cache ta joie...

— Comment vas mon mentor préféré?

— Rattrape toi! J'aurai du te laisser sur le bord de la route! Rigola Garrett. Oh fait, félicitation, j'ai appris que tu étais le nouveau binôme de l'autre tête de mule? ...

— L'agent Swan oui...

— C'est bien ce que je disais... Bon c'est pas pour ces plaisanteries que je t'appelle...

— Ah? Il avait mon attention.

— J'ai cru comprendre que vous cherchiez des informations sur le cartel de Sinaloa.

— Oui, un certain Marcus serait affilié au cartel, mais nous avons des raisons de croire qu'il y aurait aussi un agent que connaissent Emmett et l'agent Swan... Commentais-je en grinçant des dents au souvenir de l'autre chien.

—Pour Black, Emmett a reçu un mail de la part du DEA, j'ai fait jouer mes connaissances pour vous aider. Pour ce qui est de Marcus, autant courir après un fantôme, un vrai pas les spectres hein!

Garrett marqua une pause rigolant tout seul.

— En tout cas, il va y avoir du mouvement entre Acorn et West Oakland. Tu pourrais essayer de te greffer avec Lee comme c'est son secteur. Je te dis ça mais tu connais la chanson, je t'ai rien dit, tu as trouvé tout seul.

— Entendu. Merci Garrett.

— C'est rien, tu m'offriras un bon bourbon, tu connais l'adresse.

Sur ces belles paroles, il raccrocha. Je secouais la tête, Garrett restera égal à lui même mais l'air de rien il m'avait bien aidé.

J'ouvrais la porte, il était maintenant six heures et demi.

— Mon petit chou! Tu es bien matinal! Dit Maureen enjôleuse.

— Et bien j'étais pressé de te voir, telle une fleur matinale, marquée par la rosée.

— Non mais c'est pas fini vous deux! Croassa Lee.

Il débarqua en reniflant, regardai Maureen avec mauvais œil et fixai mon paquet de la boulangerie.

— Bon au moins tu ne viens pas les mains vides... Suis moi mon garçon, Maureen tu peux préparer des cafés.

— Nieunieunieu, jamais aimable. Heureusement que tu n'es pas comme ça, surtout ne devient pas comme ce vieux aigri! Elle partit en haussant les épaules maudissant ce pauvre shérif.

— Y'a pas à dire, elle me les brise mais j'me ferais bien chier sans elle. Grommela Lee.

Je souriais, ils ne changeront jamais.

— Qu'est ce que tu voulais gamin?

— J'étais venu te faire un topo sur le corps que tu as trouvé... Mais avant je voulais savoir si tu avais des informations sur un trafic?

— Haha mais j'ai le choix ici! C'est pas la drogue qui manque... Tu veux savoir quoi?

— Si tu as un filon sur de la meth...

— Mmmh j'ai bien des gars sous couverture. Écoute gamin, tu vas venir avec moi voir l'équipe en charge.

— Je veux pas compromettre l'opération...

— Je te connais et j'ai toute confiance en toi, tu suivras l'opération du camion.

— D'accord.

On partit avec Lee dans sa voiture de patrouille. Lee et Maureen étaient toujours très matinaux, Lee m'avait expliqué un jour, qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir, et comme disait le diction «l'avenir appartient à celui qui se lève tôt»!

— Comment vas la p'tite Bella?

— Elle va bien , elle est en mission de protection.

— DSS ou WITSEC? ( Diplomatic Security Service: service de sécurité diplomatique / United States Federal Witness Protection Program: programme fédéral pour la protection des témoins.)

— Aucun des deux... Elle surveille Alice, une mannequin qui travaillait pour elle a été assassinée, alors ils prennent des précautions...

— Je vois, j'espère que la p'tite à une bonne assurance. Plaisanta Lee.

— Haha, mais Jasper et moi sommes là pour superviser.

— Tu sais mon garçon, je ne pose pas de questions indiscrètes mais j'ai eu un certain Garrett au téléphone. Il avait l'air de bien te connaître et d'en savoir pas mal sur le trafic à Oakland...

— Tu sais ce n'est pas bien secret de savoir qu'Oakland est un nid à drogues... Dis-je un peu mal à l'aise.

— Je sais bien , je connais le surnom, j'suis pas né de la dernière pluie. Si tu le connais bien, ça me va, mais parles en moi, j'aime pas trop qu'on farfouille dans mes affaires.

Lee avait dit ça calmement mais je sentais le poids de ces mots. Je le comprenais, Garrett pouvait outrepasser ses droits, et les limites, il ne connaissait pas vraiment.

— Lee... Ne le prend pas mal, Garrett n'est pas... comme ça, enfin si mais il... veut aider à sa façon. On avait besoin d'aide, et c'est vrai qu'on patauge alors un coup de main supplémentaire est le bienvenu.

— Je vois. Je comprends Edward, merci de me l'avoir dit. Je ne sais pas ce qui vous relie mais je te fais confiance. Et puis quand on aura démantelé le réseau, tu n'oublieras pas de me citer pour avoir la médaille de la ville! Signala Lee goguenard.

— Et bien... si nous allions déjà dans le vif du sujet. Qui doit on rejoindre?

— L'officier Jared Cameron, avec son équipe, il patrouille les rues d'Oakland. Quelques uns de ses hommes sont infiltrés. Nous sommes arrivés, Cameron t'expliquera mieux.

J'avais le regard perdu sur une silhouette qui arrivait d'un pas décidé devant nous. Je reconnus aisément l'agent Swan. Elle avait l'air d'une humeur massacrante.

— Vous, dit-elle en me pointant du doigt, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, vous êtes sous ma responsabilité donc j'aimerais à l'avenir que vous évitiez de vous la jouer cavalier seul.

— Je.. comptais rendre visite à Lee et j'ai pensé que cela ferait d'une pierre deux coups d'enquêter sur le trafic... Répondis-je du tac o tac en me passant la main derrière la tête.

Elle souffla fortement avant de se radoucir.

— Vous ne connaissez pas le terrain. Enfilez ça. Elle me tendit un gilet par-balles.

— C'est un peu serré ça agent Swan... Étouffais-je.

— Vous serez encore plus à l'étroit dans un cercueil. Rétorqua-t-elle en partant vers le camion et les hommes de Lee.

Je n'osais pas répliquer, ne voulant pas tenter le diable. Je suivais en desserrant un peu les liens du gilet.

Un petit attroupement se fit autour d'un véhicule, une poignées d'hommes et de femmes.

— Agent spécial Swan , voici mon coéquipier le Docteur Cullen.

— Sergent Maître Cameron, actuellement officier à Oakland. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici Major. Salua Cameron.

L'agent Swan nous dévisagea, la seule personne susceptible d'être «Major» ne pouvait être que moi.

Ses yeux , qui étaient déjà sombre de colère, commençait à me lancer des éclairs. Elle avança d'un pas vers moi.

— Major?

— Je...

L'officier Cameron me lança des regards apeurés, sentant qu'il avait fait une bourde. Je le rassurais du regard.

— Agent Swan, je vous expliquerai.

— Quand? Il serait temps que je sache à qui j'ai affaire. «Docteur? Major?» Qui êtes-vous vraiment?

Lee s'approcha et mit une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de l'agent Swan. Il fit «non» de la tête, lui indiquant que c'était ni le lieux ni le moment. Elle me regarda, le visage était déformé par le dégoût et la colère. Je ne pouvais en vouloir qu'à moi-même, j'espérais qu'elle comprenne quand je lui expliquerai...

— Officier Cameron, pouvez-vous nous éclairer sur les trafics?

— On suit un type, on pense qu'il est lié au cartel de Sinaloa. Il sévit entre la 53 et la 58 ème rues.

— On sait aussi que le cartel de Sinaloa a tissé des liens avec les _Sure_ñ_os, la Eme et les Border Brothers. _Confirma Lee.

— Hum euh... Et depuis l'arrestation de «El Chapo», nous pensions que leur rival de _Jalisco Nouvelle Génération, _prendrait le contrôle du cartel de Sinaloa. On a vu apparaître un certain Marcus. On le traque mais c'est un vrai fantôme. Expliqua Cameron.

— Je vois, les fils n'ont pas su prendre la relève alors Marcus s'est démarqué. Ajouta Lee.

—On a trouvé une autre piste pendant une enquête sur des homicides, un agent serait lié au cartel de Sinaloa, ça peut être un gros coup. Continua l'agent Swan. On venait vous voir pour en apprendre plus et voir si nous pouvions relier nos affaires ou avancer dans une direction.

— L'intermédiaire dont Edward m'a parlé? Questionna Lee.

— Oui, McCarty et Hale vont s'en charger... Bien avez-vous des interpellations à faire? Esquiva l'agent Swan, sans me lancer un regard.

— Nous allons suivre le dealer pendant la semaine pour voir si on peut en apprendre d'avantage sur le cartel ou le trafic dans le coin. On allait voir Harvey.

— Qui est Harvey? Demandai-je prudemment.

— Harvey est un vendeur d'armes sur le marché noir, il pourrait nous donner des indices sur les dernières ventes pour que l'on puisse localiser les prochains échanges. Avec la guerre de territoires entre dealers, c'est celui qui est le mieux placé pour nous renseigner.

— Très bien, on vous suit.

L'agent Swan, passa devant moi en montant dans le BATT (véhicule militaire modifié pour résister aux impacts de balles perforantes), non sans me donner un coup d'épaule. Je ne dis rien, comprenant sa colère.

* * *

Je me suis très peu relue, donc je suis désolée pour les fautes éventuelles... Je suis toujours sur téléphone alors il se pourrait que je ne vois pas du tout les fautes, de frappe, de grammaire ou je ne sais quoi. Pour vos yeux qui saignent pardonnez moi.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt!


	21. Chapitre 20

Bonsoir,

Pour une fois je suis (presque) en avance. J'espère que ce chapitre un peu long vous plaira.

**_Rainy: _** J'adore cette chanson, comme tu le sais :p Eddychou Berk berk berk le surnom! mais je te pardonne dans ma grande bonté.

Merci de tout cœur pour votre soutien, de continuer de lire, merci des reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir et ça reboost pour écrire la suite. J'espère que j'arriverai à vous emmener jusqu'au bout sans tout merder.

Pour le prochain chapitre, je suis ravie de vous dire que je n'aurais normalement pas de retatd,. J'ai fini de l'écrire mais je dois encore le relire , le corriger , le relire encore et voilà ! En tout cas je suis dans les temps.

J'espère que vous allez bien et prenez toujours soin de vous et des autres. Le moral n'y étant pas, je vous laisse à la lecture.

Les personnages sont toujours à Stephenie Meyer et pour le reste à Alfred.

* * *

**_Chapitre 20:_**

Le début de soirée s'était bien déroulé, ils avaient une ravissante maison. Edward était un vrai cordon bleu. Je m'étais régalée avec le plat. La fin de la soirée fut... Tout à fait étonnante, par un pur hasard ou alors c'était parce que je n'avais pas été attentive... Je me retrouvais à moitié nue devant Edward. Mon premier réflexe avait été de lui claquer la porte au nez, je m'étais retenue in-extremis de lui refaire le portrait, me rappelant chez qui j'étais.

J'avais rougis des orteils jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux, et passé de l'eau sur mon visage pour me rafraîchir._ Difficile à oublier le corps d'Apollon de ce cher Docteur_ _? Oui bon il se pourrait que mes yeux aient traîné un peu trop longtemps sur son corps._

Il m'était difficile de nier le fait que son corps m'intéressait autant que son intellect. C'est avec des images plein la tête que je regagnais cette fois la bonne chambre.

Je lisais un livre quand j'entendis des cris, j'attrapais par réflexe mon arme, sous mon oreiller. D'un pas de loup je me rapprochais de la chambre du Docteur.

J'entendais distinctement les cris maintenant. Je passais la tête par la porte pour observer, le docteur était pris de convulsions, il s'agitait dans tous les sens, criant. J'hésitais à aller le réconforter. Dans un ultime sursaut, il se leva désorienté. Vite, je répartis silencieusement dans l'autre sens. En me retournant pour voir s'il m'avait vu, le docteur me rentra dedans de plein fouet, en sortant de sa chambre. Surprise, je poussai un cri.

Après m'avoir rassurée en inventant une excuse bidon sur l'origine des cris, il partit vers la cuisine tandis que je regagnais ma chambre.

Je m'allongeai dans mon lit en essayant de canaliser mes pensées. D'après ce que j'avais vu, le docteur souffrait de terreur nocturnes, il faisait des cauchemars... Je l'avais clairement entendu mais je me voyais mal aller le border.

Je devrais dormir au lieu de me tracasser pour ça. Mais impossible de fermer les yeux, tant mes pensées se mélangeaient, entre mon attirance pour Edward, l'envie de le réconforter, la tension liée à l'enquête, tout tourbillonnait. Je commençai à somnoler seulement vers quatre heures du matin.

Un cri me réveilla de nouveau en sursaut, je me précipitai dans la chambre d'Edward, toquant doucement. D'une voix faible, il accepta que je rentre. Il divaguait dans son lit, marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles, criant et s'agitant. Je le rassurai en lui caressant les cheveux, ça avait l'air de le calmer. Il continuait de s'agiter mais c'était bien moins virulent. Je profitai de cet instant pour caresser son visage angulaire, même avec son front en sueur et son visage marqué par les cauchemars, il était beau. Il recommença à gesticuler, je lui caressais de nouveau les cheveux doucement. Cette fois ci, il n'avait pas l'air de se calmer, il était pris de violents soubresauts. J'étais désemparée, j'essayais de lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes en lui caressant les cheveux mais rien ni faisait, je maintenais son corps comme je pouvais.

— Ssschhh Edward, tout va bien, calmez vous je vous en prie... Suppliais-je doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Il s'agita de gauche à droite, faisant voler la couette, serrant les draps fermement. Je commençais à paniquer, je n'avais jamais été douée pour réconforter qui que se soit ... Alors je fis la première chose qui me venait à l'esprit, j'attrapais son visage, je passais mon pouce délicatement sur sa lèvre inférieure. Je caressais une nouvelle fois ses cheveux, les rabattant vers l'arrière, puis je déposais doucement mes lèvres contre les siennes. J'avais l'impression de lui voler ce baiser... Mais je le voulais... Enfin je n'y avais pas songé, je l'avais embrassé sur un coup de tête... _C'était pour le calmer, rien de plus... Oui. C'était ça... C'était pour la bonne cause, parce qu'il en avait besoin, pas parce que j'en avais envie non non. Et puis si je ne l'avais pas fait ça aurait été pire, maintenant il respirait calmement. _

Je passais une main sur mon visage pour reprendre mes esprits, je regardais une nouvelle fois dans sa direction, il semblait paisible à présent . Je lui caressai une dernière fois les cheveux, _qui étaient d'une douceur... Allons allons tu t'égares là_.

Je quittais la chambre, non sans avoir regardé une dernière fois derrière mon épaule pour voir si il allait toujours bien. Il respirait doucement.

Je revins dans ma chambre, faisant les cent pas, en me traitant de tous les noms d'avoir agit sans réfléchir. Je mordillais mes cuticules nerveusement. " Écoutes Bella calme toi, y'a pas mort d'homme, ça se trouve, il n'en aura aucun souvenir... " Me dis-je en m'asseyant rageusement sur le lit. Je prenais Oscar dans mes bras, le caressant doucement pour apaiser mon cœur qui battait à tout rompre.

Je finis par m'endormir, quand je me réveillai, je mis quelques minutes à me rappeler où j'étais, Oscar était parti du lit, il avait dû rejoindre sa nouvelle copine. Je prenais ma douche en vitesse avant de descendre.

Je fus accueilli par une odeur de café moulu et de viennoiserie en tout genre. Alice et Jasper discutaient dans la cuisine en se faisant des câlins.

— Hey Bell's, tu as bien dormi? Me demanda le lutin.

— Je.. pas beaucoup mais dans l'ensemble ça va. Dis-je en souriant.

— A cause d'Edward?

Je regardais Jasper, il avait l'air soucieux en posant la question, Alice quant à elle, avait le regard assombri.

— Peut-être que le dîner était trop copieux. Essayais-je de dire en noyant un peu le poisson.

— Ne t'en fais pas, c'est un secret pour personne... Fit tristement Alice.

— Il ne nous en parle pas, mais on vit dans la même maison, c'est difficile de ne pas l'entendre...

— J'espère que mon frère ne t'a pas trop dérangé... Je suis désolée...

Alice serra plus fort Jasper, cela me fit mal au cœur de voir Alice, d'habitude si enjouée, aussi triste.

— Non, ne vous en faites pas, j'ai le sommeil léger... Éludais-je.

Ils n'en rajoutèrent pas et je ne me voyais pas en demander plus. Oasis et Oscar réclamèrent de la nourriture, interrompant ce moment de malaise. Alice était littéralement folle des deux petits chatons, qui contre toute attente s'entendaient très bien.

Je finissais de manger, en me demandant où pouvait bien se trouver le docteur Cullen, quand mon téléphone sonna, je regardais rapidement l'identifiant avant de me mettre à l'écart pour répondre. C'était Garrett au téléphone. Après avoir parlé, bien une demi heure, je raccrochai. Il m'avait signalé une descente à Oakland qui aurait un lien avec Marcus.

Je repassai par la chambre pour enfiler une veste par dessus ma marinière. Je plaçais ma plaque et mon arme à ma ceinture.

— Tanya et Vicky ont ramené ta voiture ce matin! Cria Alice depuis le salon.

— Je leur enverrai un message pour les remercier! A ce soir! Alice, tu ne sors pas, Jasper je te fais confiance pour l'avoir à l'oeil. Je pointais du doigt Jasper en riant.

— Oui mamaaaan je serai bien sage! Ricana Alice comme une petite fille.

— Tu as intérêt Al' sinon je te colle un garde du corps qui te suivra au millimètre près! La menaçais-je.

— Chef oui chef, je la surveille! Salua Jasper.

— Vous voulez que je rapporte quelque chose à manger pour ce soir?

— Non! T'es pas là pour ça Bell's, tu laisseras faire Edward! Gronda Alice.

Je montai dans ma voiture, mettant ma playlist_ Wanted de OneRepublic_ accompagnait mon trajet. Je téléphonai à Rosalie pour la prévenir que je ne me rendrais pas tout de suite au bureau, elle m'avait répondu qu'ils allaient, avec McCarty, voir Black pour essayer de le faire parler.

Je demandais si elle avait vu Cullen, mais elle n'en savait pas plus que moi. Elle m'avait indiqué qu'il était matinal et que ça lui arrivait d'aller à l'université tôt pour commencer sa journée. Je ne m'en faisais pas plus que ça, on se rejoindrait à un moment ou à un autre.

Je me garai à l'angle de la_ 54 _ème avenue et _San Leandro Street_. Je devais rejoindre le shérif Lee et un de ses collègues qui suivaient de près les gangs d'Oakland, réputés pour les guerres de territoire. Je sortis une cigarette, le temps de les rejoindre.

Je fixais avec surprise la silhouette derrière, je reconnus le docteur Cullen de loin. La colère monta doucement, il ne manquait pas d'air celui là! Il était tout sourire, ça ne lui était pas venu à l'idée de me prévenir qu'on avait du nouveau?

Je lui fis une rapide mise en garde, pour lui dire le fond de ma pensée, j'étais franche et c'est vrai que je ne savais pas mettre les formes mais je voulais que ça soit clair. Je lui enfilai de force un gilet par-balles. Je n'y étais pas allée de main morte pour le serrer mais je préférais qu'il fasse des autopsies au lieu d'en pratiquer une sur lui.

Je repartais en direction du véhicule de la police d'Oakland. Comme à mon habitude, je me présentais en n'oubliant pas le docteur Cullen.

L'officier devant moi se présenta comme le sergent maître Jared Cameron, j'étais habituée à voir des anciens militaires, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il appelle l'un de nous "major". Il s'adressait au Docteur Cullen. J'étais folle de rage, comment avait-il pu me cacher ça ? Je lui faisais pourtant confiance. Il n'y avait rien sur un «Major Cullen» quand j'avais regardé dans les fichiers. Il avait eu bien des occasions pour me parler... _Et le fait que tu l'__aie__s embrassé rentre en compte? Non c'est pas que ça, enfin oui bien sûr mais c'était aussi parce qu'il était mon binôme et qu'il avait volontairement omis de me parler de ça. Pas que ça soit important non! _

Lee me calma en pressant sa main sur mon épaule, je revenais à moi, c'est vrai que ce n'était pas le lieux pour faire un scandale et ça ne me ressemblait pas de déblatérer devant la place publique. J'écoutais, légèrement absente, ce que disait Lee et Cameron. J'avais l'impression d'être branchée sur pilote automatique tellement mes pensées se chamboulaient dans mon esprit. La colère dominant les autres sentiments.

Je poussais sans ménagement le «Docteur menteur Major Connard Cullen». _Ma conscience était en train de creuser un trou, en maudissant le Docteur Cullen. _J'entrais dans le BATT, en me canalisant pour ne pas y penser, il avait dit qu'il m'expliquerait plus tard. Malgré ça, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Je commençais à avoir des... sentiments pour lui ou du moins à voir un rapprochement flagrant _Appelle ça comme tu veux ma vieille, mais mordue serait le mot. _Mais les pièces du puzzle commençait à s'assembler, il avait un très bon sens de l'analyse, qui dépassait le stade d'un simple médecin légiste, il ne sourcillait pas sur le terrain, il faisait des cauchemars, il était évasif sur son passé... Je ne comprenais pas la raison de son silence. McCarty était aussi un ancien militaire et pourtant il n'y avait rien à cacher. Je trouvais cette histoire très louche, d'autant plus que j'étais blessée, mon ego et mon cœur se sentaient trahi. Je me demandais si Alice et Jasper étaient au courant... Si c'était le cas, il me faudrait quelque temps pour digérer d'avoir été le dindon de la farce.

— Agent Swan? M'interpella l'officier.

— Oui pardon, j'avais la tête ailleurs. Vous disiez? Mon regard croisa celui de Cullen, il avait l'air triste et inquiet. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais le plaindre, après tout, il s'était mis dans cette situation tout seul; personne ne l'avait obligé à mentir.

— Je disais que suivant ce que nous dit Harvey, nous pourrons peut-être faire une descente?

— A propos de ce Harvey, vous avez l'air de bien le connaître?

— On peut pas dire ça, seulement parfois, il faut aller chercher les informations là où elles sont. C'est certain que l'on aimerait le coffrer pour trafic d'armes... Mais il nous sert plus ou moins d'indic... Une fois qu'on y met le prix.

— Je comprends...

— Harvey est connu comme le loup blanc ici. Il peut avoir des armes que l'on trouve que sur le marché noir. Ajouta Lee.

On arriva près d'une maison, une caravane était garée, enfin le mot le plus exacte pour définir serait, que la caravane s'était échouée dans le jardin. Cameron fit signe à ses hommes de rester dans le véhicule, Lee, Cameron, Cullen et moi descendions. Après une fouille minutieuse et nos armes déposées à l'entrée, on pu accéder à une autre pièce. Je n'aimais pas vraiment être désarmée, mais il fallait faire profil bas. Les deux gorilles de l'entrée gardaient nos armes et la porte.

On entrait dans une pièce assez grande, je dirais que ça devait correspondra à un salon dans une maison normale. Une odeur de cigarette stagnait dans la pièce. Deux autres gorilles se trouvaient derrière un homme cagoulé qui semblait être Harvey. Il était en train de nettoyer un fusil d'assaut, devant lui se trouvait toutes sortes d'armes, de différents calibres.

— Que me vaut le plaisir de votre venue?

Harvey continuait de nettoyer son fusil, pas dérangé par notre présence.

— On voudrait des informations sur tes dernières ventes. Commença Cameron.

— Et vous êtes prêt à mettre combien?

Lee se lissait la moustache songeur, pendant que Cameron gesticulait mal à l'aise. Cullen était particulièrement calme, je regardais durement Harvey sans bouger.

Harvey se gratta le menton en relevant un peu sa cagoule, il se leva doucement, la tension monta d'un cran. Difficile d'être détendu quand on faisait face à un homme qui tenait un fusil d'assaut chargé. Il rangea son fusil dans une housse prévue à cet effet et retourna s'asseoir. Nous lâchâmes tous un soupir de relâchement.

— Bon vous avez de la chance, cette semaine a été une bonne semaine, si je vends trente armes par mois je me fais $15.000, et devinez quoi, j'en ai vendu une cinquantaine, je vous laisse calculer. Rigola-t-il avant de sortir un cigare.

— Qu'est ce que tu as vendu?

— Oh Lee, c'est pas sorcier, j'ai vendu des AK 47, des fusils d'assaut AR-15 avec viseur dépliable. Je te fais des kits crosse dépliable, deux chargeurs et poignée pour 500 billets? Je te fais cadeau des gilet par-balles si tu veux.

— A qui as tu vendus les fusils?

— Tu sais comme moi Cameron, qu'il y a une guerre de territoire entre dealers, moi je m'en mêle pas, c'est juste du business... Mais les gangs mexicains là, ils rigolent pas, ils te vident un chargeur par bonhomme.

— Oui enfin ils sont aussi spécialistes de la décapitation. Commenta Cullen.

— Hahaha, chacun sa manière de faire, pour tout vous dire, je préfère qu'ils m'achètent des armes!

Cullen hocha la tête de compréhension, n'ajoutant rien de plus.

— Pour en revenir à notre conversation, il y a quelque chose en préparation? S'impatienta Lee.

— Bon y'a du mouvement, à l'est d'Oakland, il y a toujours des petits conflits, pas forcément sur la marchandise mais pour le territoire et puis ils tirent à vue, rien qu'en voyant vos couleurs.

— T'as une adresse précise ?

— Ça par contre... C'est pas gratuit... Si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Il tira longuement sur son cigare.

— T'abuse... Rouspéta Cameron.

— Hey mon gars, les bons comptes font les bons amis! Je dois faire tourner la boutique. Puis il en va de ma réputation... Si on sait que je parle à des poulets... Je donne pas cher de ma vie.

— Bon disons qu'on va fermer les yeux pour ton petit marché; ce qui est déjà pas mal. Par contre pas d'entourloupe! Prévenait Lee.

— Tu me connais... Pour votre adresse, Bancroft Avenue. J'en sais pas plus.

Ils se serrèrent la main, je lui fis signe avant de repartir. On récupérera nos armes à la sortie. Nous remontions comme si de rien n'était dans le BATT.

Une fois revenu à notre point de départ, on devait aller au bureau avec Cullen. Il me répondit qu'il me suivait en voiture, ce qui m'arrangea, je crois que je n'aurai pas pu le supporter dans le même habitacle que moi.

Nous arrivions au bureau vers midi, Harvey nous avait donné des pistes et Cameron devait nous tenir au courant quand ils auraient plus de renseignement pour un raid. Avant de partir, Lee m'avait dit «d'y aller mollo avec Cullen et que c'était un bon gamin». J'avais hoché la tête, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Avant d'aller à mon poste, je me servis un grand café, j'avais besoin de caféine pour continuer la journée qui s'annonçait loin d'être calme. Rosalie venait vers moi tout sourire.

— Alors cette soirée? Tu vas me raconter...? Plaisanta Rosalie en me poussant avec son épaule doucement.

— Je préfère ne pas en parler. Dis-je froidement en regardant Cullen.

Elle fronça les sourcils, sentant bien qu'il y avait quelque chose. McCarty profita de cet instant pour débarquer.

— Mon frère est un homme enfin!Il a ramené une fille à la maison! Fit-il en s'essuyant une larme imaginaire.

En temps normal j'aurai ris à sa blague... Mais là, le cœur n'y était pas. Ils ont du sentir le vent du boulet car ils ne parlèrent plus.

— Vous avez du nouveau sur Black?

— On a reçu un long rapport du DEA, c'est plus grave qu'il n'y paraissait...

— Em, voyons... C'est pas le moment de jouer aux devinettes, c'est du sérieux là ! S'énerva Rosalie.

— Oui, bon, bon ça va. Ahem, le DEA a mené l'enquête, Black va tomber pour corruption, entrave à la justice, abus de pouvoir et fausse déclaration.

— Attends, attends quoi?

— Il a été l'intermédiaire du cartel de Sinaloa, il faisait transiter des marchandises. Call et Embry étaient de mèche...

Je tombais des nus, je savais que Black était pas net mais de là à s'imaginer ça...

— Ça va faire parler, des têtes vont tomber au SFPD, des officiers subalternes étaient aussi mêlés. Ils ont introduit un téléphone portable à un de leur informateur en prison, celui-ci a trouvé le moyen de contacter un des gars d'El Chapo. Ils ont voulu se faire une petite retraite dorée au soleil.

— Donc tu dis qu'ils ont fermé les yeux sur le trafic en échange d'argent et de quoi, d'une vie plus douce?

— C'est ça, ils ont joué avec le feu et ils se sont brûlés, les collègues de la DEA vont transmettre le dossier à d'autres agents. Mais ça promet de faire du bruit, sachant que Black était à la tête de ce petit réseau. Continua d'expliquer Rosalie.

— Putain... Quel... Mais quel connard! Attends si je comprends bien, il a pu se payer les services de cet avocat là... C'est avec l'argent de la drogue ?

— Je suppose... De toute façon l'enquête va mettre en lumière tout ça. Mais j'arrive pas à le croire... Répondit gravement McCarty.

— Je comprends... Tu étais proche de Call non?

— Bin, je ne peux pas dire que c'était un ami mais ça arrivait qu'on se boive une ou deux bières après le boulot. Ils venaient de la même réserve c'est tout ce que je savais...

— Comment a réagi Eleazar ?

— Il ne vaut mieux pas s'approcher de son bureau... Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Rosalie avait regardé vers le bureau du boss, vérifiant que la porte était fermée.

— On va devoir témoigner?

— Non pas vraiment, il y aura une enquête dans son entourage surtout mais je pense que même si ils nous interrogent, on n'est pas trop inquiétés.

— Attends, attends, vous pouvez mettre plus fort la télé? Héla Rosalie.

«_ Je me trouve devant les locaux de la Banque Volturia, si vous ne le savez pas c'est la principale actionnaire de Find Your Candy. Caïus Volturi, directeur du site et ancien financier à la tête de la Volturia, avait été soupçonné de blanchir de l'argent en passant par la prestigieuse Fanning Corp. Bien entendu, le nom des Volturi ne vous est pas inconnu, Félix Volturi étant notre gouverneur, en tête des sondages pour la course au Sénat!»_

On voyait la journaliste se retourner, une foule sortait du bâtiment.

_« __—__ Monsieur Volturi, Mon sieur Volturi! Qu'avez vous à dire concernant les faits qui vous sont reprochés?_

— _Laissez Monsieur Volturi tranquille, nous ne ferons aucun commentaire! Décréta Démetri Volturi, son avocat._

— _Est-ce que vous avez blanchi de l'argent au profit du cartel mexicain?Avez-vous utilisé des agents du FBI ainsi que la police de San Francisco?_

— _Je vous répète encore une fois, nous n'avons aucune déclaration à faire! S'énerva l'avocat, les gardes du corps repoussaient la foule qui s'amassait autour d'eux._

— _Et le gouverneur, est-il mêlé à tout ça? Avons-nous à faire à une affaire des cols blancs?_

— _Je ne répondrais pas à __ce__s absurdités! Dit furibond le dénommé Caïus Volturi, avant de rentrer dans sa voiture qui démarra en trombe._

_La question est de savoir jusqu'où notre gouverneur est-il mêlé, était-il au courant ? Est-il de mèche? Va-t-il se retirer des élections? Nous vous tiendrons bien entendu au courant!_

_C'était Jessica Stanley pour le San Francisco Examiner! Souriait bêtement la journaliste»._

Dans la foulée, je reçus un texto d'Angie.

_« Tu as vu les infos? Tu étais au courant? Ça fait chier, elle arrête pas d'avoir les derniers scoops, je ne sais pas comment elle fait mais à cette vitesse là, je vais finir par perdre mon boulot! Bon je t'appellerai plus tard, si tu n'es pas trop occupée... Je vais aller calmer mon chef. Biz». _

Je regardais ma montre, avec tout ça, la fin de la journée avait bien avancé. Cullen avait disparu, il devait être parti vaquer à ses occupations.

— Hey ma Bella, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller? S'inquiéta Rose en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

— Ça va Rose... Je suis simplement fatiguée, la journée a été longue...

— Ne me la fait pas à moi, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas... Tu peux tout me dire tu sais.

— C'est des broutilles, je dois avoir une discussion avec Cullen, rien de bien méchant. _L'imposteur Cullen tu veux dire? Aller c'est tentant, tu peux tout dire à Rosalie, elle vient de te le dire... _

— Edward? Il a fait quelque chose?

— Pas vraiment, disons que je n'aime pas que l'on me cache des choses. Un malentendu entre nous. Ne t'inquiète pas Rose.

— Tu m'inquiètes là surtout...

— Bon d'accord, tout à l'heure j'étais sur le terrain, un officier a appelé Cullen Major, je m'étonnais seulement de pas être au courant.

Elle me regardait médusée.

— Bon peut-être qu'il s'est trompé... _Pourquoi t'essayes de le défendre? Après tout t'as qu'à le laisser dans son bordel hein! Ma conscience lançait ses poings dans le vide, comme si elle voulait boxer une personne imaginaire... ou Cullen._

— ... Ne tirons pas de conclusion hâtive. Je ne connais pas son parcours, Edward est très secret... Mais je connais Edward ce n'est pas quelqu'un de malhonnête et si jamais il a caché quelque chose... c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison.

Je fis une moue dubitative, un menteur restait un menteur... Enfin elle avait raison sur le fait de ne pas tirer de conclusion hâtive. C'était peut-être un malentendu. Mais je n'y croyais pas trop. Des Cullen, il n'y en avait pas des masses et surtout que ça parait étrange de se tromper sur un compagnon d'armes.

— Ma belle, on va s'en aller, mais ne t'en fais pas, parle avec lui et je suis certaine que c'est rien de bien méchant...

Elle me fit un câlin réconfortant.

— Je te tiens au courant Rose. Merci.

Je me levais, éteignais l'ordinateur avant de reprendre ma carte d'identification. J'enfilais mon bomber et c'est en traînant les pieds que je sortais. Je pris une cigarette, tirant dessus pour me calmer. J'avais une boule au ventre. J'étais contente de retrouver Alice mais je dois dire que la perspective de parler à Cullen ne m'enchantait guère.

Je claquais la porte fermement. J'allumais ma playlist, _Biffy Clyro - ReArrange_ passait dans ma playlist. Je commençais à être nostalgique. Je regrettais un peu le temps où Cullen et moi nous chamaillons, je n'avais pas réalisé que je m'étais progressivement rapproché de lui. J'en faisais peut-être une montagne... mais je n'arrivais pas à digérer le fait qu'il cache des choses, j'avais pourtant vérifié! Je tapais rageusement sur le volant. J'avais besoin de me défouler. Je regrettais de ne pas être passé par la salle de sport pour complètement me calmer ou du moins sortir ce trop plein d'énergie et de nervosité. J'avais cette impression d'être une boule de nerf. J'allumais une deuxième cigarette en sortant de la voiture, prenant tout mon temps avant de rentrer.

Je sonnais à la porte, Alice m'ouvrit.

— Heyy Bella chérie! J'ai été très sage, Jasper pourra te le confirmer! Dit-elle joyeusement en tournant sur elle même.

— Tu en es certaine? Demandais-je peu convaincue.

— Roh, tu me connais!

— Justement Al', justement! Riais-je.

Elle passa son bras sur mes épaules, m'entraînant dans le salon en ricanant.

— Ed n'est pas encore rentré, il m'a dit qu'il passait à l'université prendre des papiers ou je ne sais pas trop quoi!

_Bah voyons... Et en plus il a pas le courage de faire face à sa famille..._ Je soufflais bruyamment.

— Bella? Tu as l'air tendue? S'inquiéta Alice en s'arrêtant dans son élan.

— J'ai passé une dure journée...

— Ha oui j'ai vu le flash info ,sacrée histoire les Volturi! J'aimerais pas être à la place de ce Caïus... ni même du gouverneur! Tu crois qu'il est mêlé? Jasper avait parlé depuis le canapé.

— Tu veux l'opinion de l'agent fédéral ou de Bella ? J'avais plissé les yeux en regardant Jasper, il semblait bien embêté.

— Je dirai que je veux l'avis d'une amie!

— Je pense qu'il est mouillé jusqu'au cou... Et j'espère que justice sera faite.

— Et que son statut ne va pas jouer en sa faveur ! S'énerva Alice.

— Tu me connais Al' je ne laisserai pas passer ça !

Ils me sourirent pendant qu'on s'installait dans le salon pour l'apéritif.

— Bella ... Je voulais te parler d'Edward... Commença Alice, elle semblait désemparée, j'étais vraiment suprise de la voir ainsi. Alice était d'une nature très joyeuse et pleine d'entrain.

J'ouvrais la bouche pour lui répondre mais elle m'arrêta de la main.

— S'il te plaît... Laisse moi finir.. tu pourrais te dire que je prends le parti de mon frère... Tu n'as pas tort. - Elle s'arrêta en me regardant souriant, elle avait les yeux brillants.- Je l'aime et c'est pour ça que je voudrais qu'il aille bien.

Jasper resserrait son étreinte autour Alice, il était la parfaite image du mari protecteur et je savais qu'ils étaient heureux. Ça me rassurait de les voir, d'un côté j'étais un peu jalouse qu'ils aient eu la chance de trouver la bonne personne et d'un autre j'étais la plus heureuse de voir mes amis dans leur bulle de bonheur.

— Je sais que tu as entendu Edward cette nuit... On l'entend tous... Et... Elle éclata en sanglots. Je me rapprochai d'elle, sentant qu'elle allait flancher.

— Je ne veux pas me mêler de ça... Je crois que ça me regarde pas Al'... Tentais-je de dire mal à l'aise.

— Si justement, je t'apprécie comme une sœur... Je sens cette alchimie entre vous... Ne me dis pas non, tu es aveugle pour ce genre de chose! Elle renifla sans grâce. Prenant le mouchoir que lui tendait Jasper.

— Ce que veux dire Alice, c'est que vous vous entendez bien... Même si Alice rêve de vous mettre ensemble ! Plaisanta Jasper.

— Ce que je veux dire c'est que ça crève les yeux , vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre mais vous êtes surtout trop bornés pour amorcer le premier pas mais heureusement la bonne fée Alice est là ! Elle battait des mains, elle pleurait encore mais ce qui était fou avec Alice c'est qu'elle pouvait passer d'un sentiment à un autre... Comme un enfant de quatre ans.

— Vraiment Alice non n'insiste pas. Je tentais de me dépêtrer de cette situation.

— Ali, je crois que Bella a compris...

— Mais non Jasper, tu le vois comme moi, même Rosalie et puis ce balourd d'Em! Edward est pas méchant, il est juste cassé... C'est vrai que son passé est flou, que l'on sait seulement qu'il était dans l'armée... Mais Edward n'a pas voulu nous en dire plus... Mais si il est major et qu'il a ramené toutes ces médailles, c'est que c'est forcément quelqu'un de bien non? - Elle paniquait un petit peu en scrutant mon regard. Comme je ne montrai rien, elle continua.- Mais ça changera je sais que tu es bien pour lui et vois vous aiderez à aller mieux! Expliqua Alice frénétiquement.

— Alice, je t'adore mais tu ne comprends pas que...

— Tututu laisses moi faire, vous allez tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre!

— Je suis ren... Fit Cullen en passant la porte.

— ALICE CA SUFFIT JE NE SORTIRAI PAS AVEC CET IMPOSTEUR !

— ...tré Finissait Cullen en nous regardant.

Je me levais en bousculant Cullen, je n'entendis ni Alice m'appeler, ni Cullen ni personne. Je m'enfermai dans la chambre. Ne voulant pas leur faire face. Je tournais comme un lion en cage, je n'avais pas voulu blesser Alice... Mais elle insistait et c'était sorti tout seul... _Tu devrais aller t'excuser ... Et leur dire quoi? C'est pas à moi de m'expliquer ... J'y suis pour rien moi dans cette histoire après tout c'est à lui de dire les choses. Manquerait plus que tu te lances des fleurs mais t'avais pas à dire ça ! _

Je me tenais la tête, j'allais devenir folle à me parler toute seule enfin si ça n'était pas déjà le cas. Je tendais l'oreille, n'entendant rien j'ouvrais un peu la porte. Oscar et Oasis profitèrent de cet instant pour rentrer dans la chambre et se poser sur le lit. Je refermais la porte doucement, m'installant sur le lit, caressant les chatons qui étaient bien demandeurs.

Un instant après, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Mon cœur battait la chamade, je savais qui était derrière cette porte et une partie de moi ne voulait absolument pas avoir cette discussion.

— Agent Swan... Hum... Est-ce que je peux vous parler?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me ratatinais dans le lit, comme si il allait m'oublier et partir si je ne faisais pas de bruit...

— Je ne veux pas vous... Déranger... Mais vraiment je pense que je vous dois des explications...

Je me levais et ouvris la porte brutalement, me retrouvant nez à nez avec Cullen.

— Nous ne sommes pas amis et encore moins proches. Vous n'êtes qu'un consultant externe. Vous ne me devez rien du tout et encore moins des explications dont je n'ai rien à faire! Crachais-je durement à son visage.

D'un coup, il avait l'air d'avoir pris dix ans, un voile de tristesse passa dans ses yeux, je l'avais blessé c'était certain... Il tenta de masquer tout ça quant il me regarda de nouveau.

— Je conçois que vous ne me considériez pas comme quelqu'un ...de proche mais je pensais que nous avons partagé des... Bons moments...

— Parlez pour vous.

— Est-ce que je peux rentrer? Je... Ça sera plus... Enfin je préférai en parler à l'intérieur... Dit-il mal à l'aise.

Je bloquais la porte de mon corps, une tentative puérile de me protéger, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne me ferait aucun mal, mais je savais que si il rentrait, j'allais baisser ma garde.

— Comme vous voulez...Je... Je n'ai pas pour habitude de parler de moi ou de mon passé... À personne... Je ne pensais pas que notre... Collaboration durerait, ni que cette partie de ma vie serait importante pour vous.

— Donc votre excuse, c'est que vous pensiez vous débarrasser de moi rapidement ? La colère monta en moi.

— Non, excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça... Il se pinça l'arrête du nez, il faisait ça quand il était nerveux.

— Si c'est tout ce que vous avez trouvé à dire, je pense qu'on peut s'arrêter là. Je commençais à fermer la porte, qu'il bloqua avec sa main. Retirez votre main, il serait fâcheux que je vous la broie. La colère suintant dans ma voix.

— Je veux simplement vous parler...

— Vous croyez que c'est pas un peu tard pour ça, vous aviez le temps de me parler? Avez-vous au moins été honnête avec quelqu'un? Ou c'est une habitude chez vous ?

— Je.. je suis honnête seulement ...

— Drôle de façon de le montrer... Ou alors c'est pathologique et au moins vous avez une excuse...

— Je ne pouvais rien dire ... Parce que techniquement nous n'existons pas. Lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

— Pardon? Vous vous la jouez espion maintenant ? C'était quoi le renseignement? Un rire dénué de joie sortit de ma gorge.

— Nous étions des Spectres.

— Nous? Vous comptez donner les informations au compte goutte? Il faut dire que je n'avais aucune patience... Les spectres? Qu'est ce que c'est?

— J'étais presque honnête avec vous, à mes débuts, j'étais pas loin de Philly, je me trouvais en tant que médecin fraîchement diplômé à Dover, sur la base aérienne de l'U. Force. Plus précisément à l'OAFME.

— L'Office of the Armed Forces Medical Examiner? Jusqu'ici je vous suis.

— Croyez le où non, mes capacités ont tapé dans l'oeil de mes supérieurs et un jour j'ai été appelé, j'ai fait mes classes et de médecin civil, je suis passé à militaire. Dans nos missions, c'était un atout d'avoir un médecin dans les rangs.

— Donc vous étiez Major dans l'armée de l'air? C'est ça votre "Grand" secret? Grinçais-je.

— Laissez moi finir... Vous êtes bien placée pour savoir que notre pays compte de nombreuses agences de renseignement, je faisais partie d'une unité secrète de la D.I.A. (Defense Intelligence Agency). On nous envoyai nettoyer ou faire le sale boulot. Les louanges tout ça, on était pas là pour être les héros de guerre. Notre boulot c'était la sécurité du pays et les moyens étaient illimités pour le faire... Garrett était mon mentor...

— Qu...Quoi? Garrett... Garrett Pace? J'encaissai tant bien que mal l'information.

— Oui... J'ai parcouru de nombreux pays avec lui et le reste de l'unité... On a effectué pas mal de missions, ça allait de la protection de témoins, cible à abattre, extraction de citoyens, de militaires et d'autres personnalités. On sécurisait aussi les zones avant l'arrivée des soldats pour qu'ils puissent établir une base. D'où notre nom, nous étions les spectres, car personnes n'étaient censés connaître notre existence. Un jour, une mission a mal tournée, on devait venir en aide à une famille, le père était mort, abattu...

Il commençait à transpirer, la tristesse visible dans ses yeux, son corps s'affaissait, comme si il portait le poids du monde. Cette vision me fendit le cœur mais je le laissais continuer, comme si le simple fait de parler pouvait briser cet instant.

—Notre boulot était de sécuriser la zone et de sauver cette famille qui demandait l'asile politique. Le père devait nous donner des informations sur des terroristes. J'avais eu un mauvais pressentiment, j'en ai fait part à Garrett mais vous savez ce que c'est ... Les ordres... Il faut juste exécuter les ordres. Garrett surveillait l'immeuble d'à côté, j'avais procédé aux vérifications... Après être redescendu pour analyser la situation, la mère nous suppliait de monter, d'aller sauver les enfants et de les emmener... Il y avait des cris tout autour de nous, des avions survolaient la zone, on entendait des tirs au loin, la chaleur était insoutenable... Je fis signe aux autres de rentrer dans l'appartement. Après c'était flou, il y a eu des tirs... Beaucoup de cris...Des assaillants sortaient de nul part... Un des enfants était à terre, j'entendais des cris et c'est après un moment que j'ai réalisé que cette voix qui hurlait... que... c'était moi qui criait à mon collègue qu'on devait bouger, qu'on devait prendre les enfants et partir. Mais il était réticent, il disait que quelque chose clochait...

Il s'effondra sur le sol, comme à bout de souffle. Mais continua son récit.

— Je n'ai rien vu venir, rien, on était tombés dans une embuscade, il n'était pas question d'informations, de famille ou de rien. L'enfant, le plus grand a abattu deux des gars de mon unité, les balles fusaient, les assaillants se dispersaient rapidement, en tirant sur mes compagnons. J'étais au sol, tirant tout en essayant de me protéger et je rampais... Des corps tombaient à côté de moi, dans leur yeux sans vie, la terreur y était ancrée. Des déflagrations sifflaient de partout... L'unité de Garrett entra, je leur criais que c'était une embuscade mais le même scénario se jouait... Amis, Ennemis, chacun tombaient comme des poupées de chiffon. Garrett m'a sauvé la vie ce jour là en me criant de sortir. Mes jambes sont parties toutes seules vers la sortie, une fois dehors, l'immeuble explosa. J'ai réalisé que j'avais été blessé, mais j'étais incapable de dire quand et où, j'étais couvert de sang et de poussière, ne sachant pas si c'était mon sang ou ceux des autres... Je ne ressentais même pas la douleur... Il ne restait rien, seulement Garrett qui portait sur ces épaule un homme et moi. Vous comprenez c'est ma faute, si j'avais mieux fait les vérifications, si j'avais suivi mon instinct, peut être que l'unité serait toujours là... Je suis responsable, je suis un meurtrier, je n'ai pas réalisé, je ne savais pas... J'ai je...

Il commençait à tirer rageusement sur ses cheveux, je sentais bien que je commençais à perdre son attention, il pleurait et criait en même temps.

— Je ne mérite pas de vivre, j'aurais dû être là bas, j'aurais dû mourir avec eux mais Garrett il a ... Pour couronner le tout, ils m'ont nommé Major alors que j'étais que capitaine et vous savez pourquoi? Pour courage et honneur à la nation! Moi? Des honneurs? Alors que j'ai tué tant de gens... Des enfants... C'était un enfant qui a pressé la détente, c'est un enfant qui a dégoupillé la grenade... Je pouvais pas tuer des enfants encore une fois...

Il se balançait en pleurant, les yeux dans le vide, il avait l'air tellement loin. Je ne savais pas si les brides de son passé se mélangeait, si c'était une mission ou plusieurs mais tout ce que je voyais, c'était la détresse.

— Cullen, Cullen! Restez avec moi! Criais-je. Mais il ne m'entendait pas ...

— J'ai essayé à OSI mais c'était des soldats... Ils parlaient de la guerre, ils se vantaient parfois de leur "faits d'armes"...Trop de gens sont morts là bas, trop de gens rentrent et ne sont pas suivis ... Pas suivis ... Les cauchemars et puis les cris, les cris surtout... Je veux plus... je ne peux plus... Je veux que ça s'arrête ... Je voulais pas le dire à ma famille, que la honte s'abatte sur eux, et puis vous, je voulais pas vous perdre... Vous allez partir... Me laisser seul, comme les autres... Pour payer ma dette... Je dois payer ma dette... Je ne peux même pas retrouver les familles... Nous nous appelions tous par des surnoms... A cause de moi, ils ne pourront jamais faire le deuil... Même pas de corps à ramener... rien...

Les cris avaient alarmé les deux autres, Alice en voyant le spectacle mit ses mains devant la bouche choquée de voir son frère recroquevillé qui se tirait les cheveux en pleurant. Jasper la retenait, il avait l'air détruit lui aussi de le voir comme ça.

— Cullen, votre sœur et Jasper sont là, vous voulez leur parler?

— Non, ils ne doivent pas savoir, je ne pourrai pas les regarder en face... Je suis un meurtrier... Il serra fermement mes bras, me faisant presque mal, mais j'encaissais sans rien dire.

— Vous avez fait votre travail... Je retirais doucement ses mains qui tiraient de nouveau ses cheveux.

— Vous comprenez pas Agent Swan... J'ai détruit des familles... On était dix, je... J'ai pas reconnu Jared... Il ... Il était blessé... Je... J'ai pas réfléchi... Il... On l'appelait tous... Ohio... Nos identités sont secrètes... Vous savez pour pas... Si jamais l'un de nous parle... Ou est retenu quelque part... Je ne ... Je ne pensais pas... La D.I.A. a trafiqué nos dossiers mais ils nous ont abandonné à notre sort... En disant qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire avec nous, on a du se débrouiller seuls... Et ensuite... On a poursuivi notre vie... Et malgré toutes ces années... Je n'arrive pas je n'arrive pas à oublier... Je veux oublier! Hoqueta le Docteur tout en tapant avec ses points contre le mur. Ses phalanges commençaient à s'écorcher, rougissant sous les assauts.

— Cullen, Edward! - J'attrapais doucement son visage.- Edward calmez-vous, vous allez vous faire mal. Il commençait à se calmer doucement quand Alice esquissa un pas vers lui. Il dû le sentir car il recommençait à s'agiter dans tous les sens, cherchant à se faire mal.

— Non non allez vous en! Sortez! Me regardez pas ! Je je veux pas... Je veux pas qu'ils sachent! Grogna Cullen.

— Ils sont partis... - Je fis signe discrètement à Alice et Jasper de partir. Alice regarda tiraillée son frère, elle mourait sûrement d'envie de le consoler mais il n'était clairement pas en état de leur parler.- Pour le moment il était un danger pour lui-même et potentiellement pour les autres.

— Edward, regardez moi.

Il me regarda perdu, ses yeux bougeaient dans tous les sens, ils étaient rougis par les pleurs, on aurait dit un fou en plein délire. Ses cheveux, encore plus en désordre que d'habitude. Le haut de son corps reposait sur mes épaules, il était parcouru de soubresauts violents.

— Pardon... Je ne voulais pas vous mentir... Je ne voulais pas...

— Je comprends... Je ne vous en veux pas d'accord? Ça va aller...

Je n'étais pas en état d'analyser tout ce qu'il m'avait dit mais je savais au plus profond de mon être qu'il était sincère. Une douleur pareille ne s'inventait pas...

— Vous ne m'en voulez pas? Pourtant... Pourtant je mérite votre colère et votre haine... Je ... Vous devriez me détester... Murmura-t-il douloureusement.

— Edward, je vous assure... Je ne vous déteste pas. Vous n'avez pas eu le bon rôle ni le soutient qu'il fallait mais... Je... Je suis là.

— J'aurais aimé vous connaître avant... Je vous apprécie beaucoup... Mais je ne peux pas me le permettre... Je ne suis plus le même homme et je ne mérite pas votre amitié...

— Je suis assez grande pour savoir qui mérite mon amitié ou non, vous ne croyez pas? J'avais dit ça en souriant doucement, essayant de le taquiner, espérant le calmer.

— Vous avez raison. Il sourit tristement en me regardant mais au moins il souriait.

— Venez je vous emmène dans votre chambre... Une douche vous fera du bien je pense...

— Insinuez vous que je sens mauvais agent Swan?

— Je vous ai connu plus vaillant que ça...

Il souriait de nouveau, un petit sourire en coin fit son apparition, mais il avait encore ce regard déboussolé et la tristesse inondait ses yeux. Il se releva doucement, les petits chatons firent le tour entre ses jambes, réclamant un peu d'attention. Il les caressa doucement. Les petits étaient satisfaits et repartirent doucement dans les escaliers.

Le docteur, Edward, s'appuya sur mon épaule pour marcher et rejoindre sa chambre. Son corps se faisait lourd. Une fois arrivés, il commença à enlever son t-shirt. J'étais tellement chamboulée que je n'y prêtais que très peu d'attention. Cependant, je remarquais des cicatrices sur son torse que je n'avais pas vu la dernière fois. On discernait des marques de balles mais aussi des traces de blessures à l'arme blanche. Son corps parlait pour lui... Il avait du passer des moments affreux... Je baissais les yeux, gênée de le détailler comme ça.

— Je suis un monstre...

— Je ne trouve pas... Loin de là... Je mordillais ma lèvre, sentant son souffle sur moi. L'air qui était lourd commençait à devenir électrique. Un frisson me parcouru l'échine.

— Je ... Vais aller me doucher... Chuchota-t-il comme conscient de ce qu'il se passait.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de passer mes doigts le long de ses cicatrices, passant doucement sur son épaule, son bras, son torse ... Je le sentais frémir et se tendre devant moi. Il avait la chair de poule et je tremblais doucement. Je clignais des yeux comme pour me reconnecter à la réalité, brisant cet instant.

— Oui... Euh... Je... Vous attends en bas.

— Hum, je vais y aller. Fit-il la voix rauque.

Je redescendais dans un état second, trop d'émotions s'entrechoquaient entre, son histoire, ce moment... Cette attirance ... J'avais envie de pleurer, de crier, de partir en courant mais aussi de rester et retrouver ses bras, le rejoindre sous la douche. C'était un fait, je ne pouvais plus le nier, j'avais des sentiments pour lui. Le voir si vulnérable avait ouvert des horizons nouveaux. Il s'était fait une petite place dans mon cœur et je réalisais qu'elle était plus grande que je pensais.

— Comment il va? Dit Alice d'une petite voix, comme une petite fille apeurée. Elle avait encore les yeux marqués.

Je fis le récit de son histoire, insistant bien sur le fait qu'il voulait les protéger et que ça avait dû être très dur pour lui d'avoir vécu ça et de vivre avec ce sentiment de honte et d'échec. Alors qu'il avait vécu des situations horribles. Il les avait vécu seul, en s'enfermant dans des cauchemars.

— Je ... Je n'imaginais pas que c'était ça... Je pensais qu'il avait vécu une mauvaise... Enfin que c'était une histoire quand il était à l'AFOSI. On savait qu'il avait été sur le terrain, comme Emmett mais que c'était en tant que médecin militaire...

— Je comprends, mais maintenant que l'abcès est percé, vous pourrez avancer...

— Merci Bella ... Vraiment merci... Sanglota Alice, se jetant dans mes bras.

— Je n'ai rien fait ... Je m'en veux tu sais pour tout à l'heure... Excusez moi tout les deux d'avoir réagi aussi violemment...

— Si tu ne l'avais pas fait... Peut-être qu'Ed n'aurait rien dit... Il tient à toi tu sais... Alice raffermit sa prise.

Je caressais doucement son dos de la main pour la réconforter.

— Moi aussi Al'... Moi aussi. J'avais murmurer ça mais en sentant le sourire d'Alice, je su qu'elle avait entendu.

On parlait de tout et de rien, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère. On avait commandé des pizzas, aucun de nous avait envie de cuisiner.

Edward descendait quelque temps après, les cheveux encore mouillés de sa douche. Il avait l'air fatigué et les yeux rouges. Mais je constatais pour la première fois, à quel point il était beau. C'était paradoxal parce que je l'avais bien remarqué avant mais là il l'était vraiment ... Vulnérable et au combien beau.

— Je suis désolée Ali... Jazz... Je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal...

Alice et Jasper l'enlacèrent dans une tendre étreinte. Je restais à l'écart, ne voulant pas m'imposer dans ces retrouvailles familiales. La sonnette retentit, j'allais ouvrir, tombant devant Rosalie et McCarty... Je souriais, évidemment qu'Alice les avait prévenu

Ils rejoignaient sans bruit l'étreinte familiale, Rose me mima un "merci Bella" du bout des lèvres. Edward releva les yeux vers moi, ils étaient d'une intensité... Il s'approcha de moi.

— Isabella... Merci pour ... Tout.

— Bella... Mes amis m'appellent Bella... Murmurais-je.

Il souriait tendrement, remettant ses cheveux en arrière.

— Docteur Edward Cullen, accessoirement Major détruit.

Je serai la main qu'il me tendait. Sa paume était chaude, ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur jolie couleur émeraude habituelle.

— Bon, moi toutes ces émotions ça m'a donné la dalle! Trancha McCarty.

Un excellent timing car le livreur avait choisi ce moment précis pour arriver avec les pizzas. La fin de soirée fut calme et remplit de rire. Chacun racontait des anecdotes, riait, plaisantait... C'est vrai qu'Edward était plus calme et réservé mais il participait aux conversations. Alice avait insisté pour que Rose et McCarty restent dormir ici, décrétant qu'il y avait assez de chambres.

— Et pas de bruit suspect cette nuit ... Je vous ai à l'oeil !

McCarty repartit d'un rire goguenard en fermant la porte de sa chambre. Non sans avoir reçu une claque derrière la tête de la part de Rose.

On se souhaita tous une bonne nuit. C'est vers deux heures du matin que je me réveillais en sursaut en entendant les cris d'Edward. Mon sursaut réveilla Oscar qui faisait un espèce de petit bruit ressemblant à un miaulement de mécontentement. Il tourna sur lui-même avant de se recoucher sur mon oreiller.

Je me dirigea doucement vers la chambre, Rosalie se trouvait sur le pas de sa porte.

— Je te laisse gérer ma belle, je pense qu'il a plus besoin de toi que de ce nounours d'Emmett. Si tu as besoin de nous, tu peux toquer à la porte...

Je lui fis un petit signe de tête avant de rentrer dans la chambre d'Edward.

— NOOOON SORTEZ! SORTEZ!

Il s'agitait en frappant le mur, la couette, la lampe de chevet tomba par terre. Je m'approchais en douceur pour ne pas l'effrayer. J'attrapais son poignet. Il me renversa en me maintenant le bras, pressant sa main sur mon torse.

— QUI ETES VOUS ?

— Edward... C'est Bella... Réussis-je à dire en toussotant.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, relâchant doucement sa prise.

— Bella?

— Hum, vous étiez en train de faire... Un cauchemar .. je voulais juste vérifier que vous alliez bien...

Il remarqua la position dans laquelle on était, il avait une main sur mon buste, le bas de mon t shirt était relevé montrant mon ventre, il était en caleçon sur moi, il respirait fort. Il me regarda de haut en bas, comme pour mieux comprendre notre position.

— Oh ... Je .. excusez moi... Il se racla la gorge avant de me laisser me remettre debout, dans la manipulation, mon genou frôla sa cuisse nue. Un tremblement me traversait, je me pris le pieds dans la couette, et je commençais à mettre mes mains devant pour ne pas me vautrer royalement. Ce moment n'arriva pas, puisque j'atterris sur son torse. Il n'était pas aussi musclé que McCarty mais là je pouvais clairement sentir sa musculature.

— Je... Y... Aller... Vous...bien.

Il rigola, son sourire atteignit ses yeux, je pouvais le voir un petit peu avec l'éclairage de la lune.

— Je n'ai rien compris agent Swan. Sussura-t-il.

_Je me souvenais pas que son "agent Swan" était si sensuel, ou alors c'était moi? Je devais débloquer. Ma tête avait du se cogner quelque part finalement._

— Euh...

Il éclata de rire cette fois-ci. Il remit doucement une mèche derrière mon oreille et je crois que j'avais arrêté de respirer.

— Vous me plaisez beaucoup trop pour mon propre bien.

Je ne sais pas si j'avais rêvé ou si il l'avait dit mais je souriais. Peu importe si c'était dans ma tête ou si c'était vrai. Mais puisque c'était un rêve, je passais doucement mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient d'une telle douceur ... La veine de son cou trahissait l'accélération de son pouls. Et moi je tentais de battre le record de l'apnée.

— Bonne nuit agent Swan.

Il embrassa doucement la commissure de mes lèvres. Je ne bougeais plus.

— Bonne nuit do...cteur. Soufflais-je.

Mon cerveau recommença à fonctionner. Je me levais comme si la foudre m'avait transpercé. Je fis demi tour dans un seul élan, sans trébucher... Ce qui était un exploit.

J'arrivais dans ma chambre le souffle court, mon cœur jouait aux montagnes russes. Je m'installais dans mon lit en touchant mes lèvres, sentant encore la chaleur de son baiser. Cette nuit là, je ne fus plus réveillée en sursaut.

* * *

J'ai dû laisser des fautes mais n'hésitez pas à m'en dire des nouvelles.

À bientôt.


	22. Chapitre 21

Bonsoir,

Vous ne rêvez pas, voici le prochain chapitre, il est en avance... Mais je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir assumer la publication de cette semaine plus tard. Même si une certaine personne a voulu négocier avec moi xD

Pour le suivant, je me laisse une marge de sept à dix jours... pas pour vous punir de l'avance de celui-ci, je ne suis pas aussi sadique! Mais je n'aurai pas le temps de l'écrire en entier, ou alors il y aura une bonne surprise... Ou un miracle. Au moins, vous êtes prévenues.

Merci à mes lectrices qui me laissent un gentil mot à chaque fois, et aussi merci aux petits fantômes, même si je ne connais pas votre avis, j'ai bon espoir de me dire qu'au moins, ma fic est lu. Même si un avis est toujours bon à prendre!

Je reconnais que l'enquête n'avance pas vite, et que vous pourriez être perdue... Mais je pars du principe que tout ne se fait pas aussi vite que dans les films et puis Rome ne s'est pas faite en un jour! (Rohw l'autre elle se prend pour Néron, ou n'importe quel Empereur, je ne vais pas être tatillon).

Pour celles qui veulent parler, mes PMs sont toujours ouverts, et je réponds toujours.

Prenez soin de vous et toujours des autres, c'est important. J'espère que vous allez bien.

**_Rainy: _** Voilà le chapitre! TU n'as pas attendu longtemps pour la suite ! :p Et Eddychou... Je vais finir par te punir ! *voix sadique*

Les personnages appartiennent toujours à Stephenie Meyer, pour le reste voyez avec Alfred.

* * *

**Chapitre 21:**

Je me réveillai, m'étirant de tout mon long. Je regardais par la fenêtre, le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé. Tout était étrangement calme, depuis quand je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi? Je passai une main sur mon visage, je commençais à avoir une barbe de plus de quatre jours. _Pas au point d'être un pionner de la Légion étrangère française!_ Je me levai doucement, les muscles endoloris mais je me sentais mieux, comme si le poids des années s'était envolé. J'étais loin d'être «guéri» mais le fait d'avoir dit les choses m'avait fait du bien.

Je souriais au souvenir de l'agent Swan, hier j'avais été audacieux en embrassant la commissure de ses lèvres mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Toute la journée, j'ai eu peur de la perdre, peur de ne plus l'avoir dans ma vie, je m'étais habitué à nos petites joutes. J'avais réalisé le con que j'étais d'avoir caché tout ça à ma famille, à elle... Par ma stupidité, j'ai bien failli tout perdre.

Je revoyais sa colère et le dégoût dans son regard, rien qu'en y pensant, cela me faisait froid dans le dos.

Je préférais repenser aux petites rougeurs qui avaient pris place sur ses joues après l'avoir embrassé. Le brasier au fond de ses yeux... J'aurais aimé goûter à ses lèvres pleinement. Mais il était trop tôt et je ne voulais pas le faire «sur un coup de tête» ou parce qu'hier j'avais été vulnérable. Si jamais une relation devait naître entre l'agent Swan et moi, ça serait avec mes pleines capacités, je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait pitié de moi.

La douche que je pris juste après m'aida à me remettre les idées, _tes ardeurs oui_ en place. Je sortais de ma chambre sur la pointe des pieds, ne voulant pas réveiller toute la maison.

En passant devant le four, je remarquais qu'il était cinq heures du matin, il était encore tôt mais j'étais en pleine forme, comme si la nuit avait fait de moi un autre homme. Oasis se dandinait à côté de moi, réclamant des friandises. J'ouvrais le petit paquet, craquant devant son petit minois. Je caressais son petit ventre et ses pattes, elle ne me prêta aucune attention, trop occupée à lécher sa friandise.

J'ouvris le frigo, cherchant fortune. Je jetais mon dévolu sur des œufs, du jambon et avec Emmett au petit déjeuner, des pancakes ne seraient pas de trop. J'étais en pleine préparation culinaire quand un parfum que je reconnaîtrai entre mille, arriva à mes narines.

— Vous êtes bien matinale agent Swan... Dis-je sans me retourner, en continuant de fouetter la préparation.

— Comment vous avez su que c'était moi? Elle s'approcha du plan de travail, l'odeur de shampoing mélangée avec son parfum inondait la zone.

— Mmmh disons une intuition! Je disais ça énigmatique, accompagnant ma phrase d'un sourire en coin.

— Vous devriez la garder alors, elle est plutôt bonne! Voulez vous de l'aide pour le petit déjeuner?

— Et bien... Vous pourriez presser les agrumes pour les jus?

Je lui tendais les oranges et les pamplemousses. Nos doigts se touchaient créant encore ce doux courant électrique. Je laissais plus que de raison mes doigts, effleurant volontairement les siens doucement. Elle ne retira pas sa main, m'indiquant qu'elle n'était pas contre ce geste. Ses petites rougeurs revenaient, coloriant ses joues. _Embrasse la! Embrasse la! Elle ne demande que ça! Ma conscience représentée en petit démon brandissait une pancarte en faveur du baiser. _

— Non, non ! Chuchotais-je.

— Vous avez dit? Me dit-elle sur le même ton.

Honteux d'avoir parlé à ma conscience à voix haute, je grommelais un «non non je m'y prends mal pour ces pancakes!» afin de rectifier un peu le tir.

— Que dites vous de mettre un peu de musique? Proposais-je.

— Ça ne réveillera personne? S'inquiéta l'agent Swan.

— Em a un sommeil d'ours... et puis Ali et Jazz sont à un étage encore au dessus, ils n'entendront rien! M'exclamais-je.

— Alors volontiers!

J'enclenchais de mon téléphone ma playlist. _Glory Box de Portishead_ résonna. Je souris mal à l'aise tandis que l'agent Swan prenait un malin plaisir à me lancer des regards, en murmurant sensuellement les paroles.

«_From this time, unchained_

_We're all looking at a diffferent picture..._

_Through this new frame of mind._

_A thousand flowers could bloom_

_Move over and... give us some room... yeah»_

Je souriais, commençant à faire sauter les pancakes dans la poêle. Elle se rapprocha, pour chuchoter au coin de mon oreille.

_«Give me a reason to love you,_

_Give me reason to be... A woman._

_I just want to be a woman.»_

J'avais de plus en plus de mal à me concentrer, je me retournai pour lui faire face, elle souriait tentatrice, pas démontée pour un sous, elle posait des viennoiseries dans une assiette. Son regard charbonneux me dévisageait interrogateur et amusé.

— Un problème Docteur?

— Hum, non... aucun. Vous avez embrassé les jus?

Elle leva un sourcil, se retenant de commenter.

— Vous avez pressé les lèvres?

— Vous avez du mal à communiquer ce matin... Fit-elle joueuse.

— Je oui...

— Quelque chose... vous perturbe?

Elle devait être parfaitement consciente du trouble qui m'habitait. J'avançais mon torse vers elle, son dos était contre l'îlot central, je me baissais pour lui susurrer à l'oreille.

— Nous pourrions être deux à jouer à ce petit jeu...

Je sentais son souffle se couper. Jugeant que je l'avais assez déstabilisée, je me retournais pour continuer la cuisson de mes pancakes. Je regardais par dessus mon épaule, elle était stoïque, fermant les yeux.

— Quelque chose... vous perturbe agent Swan?

J'avais volontairement repris ses mots. Elle cligna des yeux, sourit puis continua de mettre les denrées sur l'îlot.

Le désavantage d'avoir des occupants à l'étage, c'était que l'on commençait à entendre des bruits suspects... malgré la musique. Alice et Jasper choisirent ce moment pour descendre.

— Ils me fatiguent! J'ai l'impression de revivre l'enfer adolescent d'Em! Braya Alice en se mettant les mains sur les oreilles.

— Au moins... ils sont en forme...

La contemplation du pamplemousse me prenait un temps fou... Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point c'était un fruit... intéressant.

— Non mais t'imagine! Ils auraient pu ... je sais pas éviter!

— Hahaha c'est mal connaître Em! Plaisanta Jasper.

— Tu penses aux petits chatons qu'ils vont traumatiser!

— A mon avis Ali, c'est pas les petits chatons qui sont traumatisés là... Dis-je en rigolant face à la réaction de ma petite sœur.

— Grrrrrr il va m'entendre celui là!

Elle monta en marchant d'un pas lourd... enfin d'un pas d'Alice voulant faire un pas lourd...

— EMMETT MCcCARTY! VOUS ALLEZ ARRETER CE BOUCAN! ROSE ON A PAS BESOIN DE SAVOIR JUSQU'A QUEL OCTAVE TU PEUX MONTER!

Jasper, l'agent Swan et moi pouffions de rire. Alice redescendit, quelques instants après, des bruits encore plus fort et les vocalises de Rosalie redoublèrent.

— Je vois que ça a parfaitement fonctionné ta mise en garde Al'. Taquina l'agent Swan. Elle esquiva un torchon mal lancé par Alice.

— Je vais... je vais lui couper! L'assassiner, le priver de nourriture, lui faire avaler des vers de terre! Je vais le dire à mamaaaaaan! Couina Alice.

Jasper donna une tasse de thé à sa femme pour la calmer.

— Tiens prends un peu de pancake aussi.

— Avec du sirop d'érable? Fit Alice avec sa moue.

— Avec tout ce que tu veux ma chérie... Jasper embrassa Alice sur le sommet de la tête, tendrement.

Rosalie et Emmett descendirent une demi heure après.

— Après l'effort le réconfort! J'ai une faim de loup, ça creuse de contenter sa femme! S'écria Emmett en se grattant le ventre.

— Très classe Em... Dis-je en riant.

Les filles, elles, roulèrent des yeux. Et Rosalie en rajouta en le frappant derrière la tête.

— Aïeeeuh mais c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ma gazelle... Pleurnicha Em.

— Appelle moi encore ma gazelle et tu vas dormir sur le canapé pendant une semaine. Menaça Rosalie en coiffant ses longs cheveux blonds.

— Oui mon petit coquelicot des bois... Minauda Em en ricanant. Rosalie lui lança un regard noir.

On s'installa autour de l'îlot. Rosalie tapotait sur sa tablette.

« _Nous nous trouvons devant le 1526 H Street à Sacramento. Comme vous le savez, le gouverneur Félix Volturi habite ici le week-end, dans cette fameuse demeure, que dis-je dans l'historique manoir de nos gouverneurs. La semaine, il a préféré s'installer __à San Francisco__ où se trouve le reste de sa famille.__ Le sulfureux gouverneur, à qui on prête de nombreuses conquêtes ... Mais qui est toujours un des célibataires les plus en vue est maintenant au cœur d'un scandale. Va-t-il devoir faire une croix sur son avenir politique ? Jusqu'où est il mêlé? Est-ce que l'avenir politique passe avant la famille? Nous aurons bientôt les réponses, j'en suis certaine. _

_Restez connectés, c'était votre dévouée Jessica Stanley pour l'inégalable San Francisco Examiner." _

— Arff elle est affreusement mal habillée! Décréta Alice.

— Puis c'est pas du journalisme ça... C'est une vraie fouine. Précisa Rose.

— Haha c'est certain qu'elle ne va pas avoir le Pulitzer! En rajouta Jasper.

— Que tu crois! C'est avec ce genre de torchon qu'elle va se faire un nom. Se moqua Em en mangeant ... une tranche de truite fumée.

— C'est pas faux... Mais vous pensez qu'elle a raison de fouiner chez les Volturi? S'inquiéta Alice.

— Vous les connaissez bien? Demandais-je.

— Pas vraiment, je sais que les parents les croisent souvent à des galas caritatifs. Il y a Félix le gouverneur, Démetri l'avocat de famille et Caïus... Rosie chérie, c'est tout non?

— Je crois... Je m'y connais pas trop, tu veux que je cherche dans notre base Ed? Suggéra Rosalie, tout en buvant son café.

— Non non, je demandais comme ça, vu que je ne suis pas ici depuis assez longtemps pour connaître les gros bonnets.

Nos téléphones sonnèrent en même temps.

— Ah les affaires reprennent! On va vous laisser avec Jasper, on doit faire les photos de la prochaine collection. Chantonna Alice.

— Al, tu sors de la maison? Demanda pas si innocemment l'agent Swan.

— Euh c'est à dire que... Je... Alice se triturait les mains tout en essayant de charmer l'agent Swan.

— Non non non ! Si tu sors, je dois te suivre! Elle commença à pointer Alice d'un doigt menaçant.

— Mais tu dois travailler, et puis je serais pas loin... Il y a Jasper... Supplia-t-elle en se cachant derrière lui.

— Non écoute, je vais t'accompagner, Docteur, vous pouvez aller avec McCarty et Rose?

— Bien entendu, je vous ferai un compte rendu.

— Mais j'y compte bien...

— Bon les tourtereaux, nous, on y va! S'exclama tonitruant Em.

— N'importe quoi... L'agent Swan et moi avons dit ça en même temps, ce qui nous fit rire.

— Et ils sont déjà connectés... Si c'est pas mignon... Rajouta Alice comme si elle venait de voir des loutres.

— A plus Belly bean! Emmett ébouriffa les cheveux de l'agent Swan qui lui lança un regard mauvais, Rosalie lui fit la bise tandis que je restais planté. Je lui fis un rapide coup de main avant de tourner les talons.

— Edward? Tu n'oublierais pas quelque chose? Alice se retenait de rire.

— Euh à plus tard Jazz, Ali'! Souriais-je.

— Et tu comptes y aller pieds nus ? Alice fronça les sourcils faussement fâchée pendant que les autres rigolaient.

— Ah.. euh bha non non. Dis-je penaud.

Une fois chaussé, je partais en vérifiant que j'avais tout, à part un peu de dignité, il ne me manquait rien.

Je montais dans ma voiture, préférant ma conduite que celle d'Em. J'enclenchais le moteur et la musique, _Cold War de Cautious Clay_ commença. Je repensais à la matinée, si nous avions eu plus de temps, est-ce que l'on aurait continué notre petit jeu? Vers où cela nous aurait-il mené? La perspective d'embrasser l'agent Swan me fit sourire. Je crois que je commençais à mettre des mots sur les sentiments que j'avais depuis quelque temps vis à vis d'elle.

J'arrivais un petit peu en avance, je décidais d'attendre mon frère et Rosalie. Quelqu'un m'interpella.

— Oh, bonjour Docteur!

Je tournais la tête dans la direction de la voix, et souriait en reconnaissant la personne.

— «Tan» c'est ça? Plaisantais-je.

— Haha pour vous, ça peut être Tan, madame le procureur est bien trop pompeux! Ria-t-elle.

— Comment-allez vous?

— Et bien j'ai réussi à digérer les images des bovins... Si vous voulez tout savoir!

— Je comprends pourquoi vous vous entendez bien avec l'agent Swan!

— Ne me regardez pas comme ça Docteur, je suis une femme mariée... et vu les hormones de ma femme, votre joli minois ne ferait pas long feu! S'écria-t-elle en posant sa main sur mon avant-bras.

— Oh mes félicitations! Elle est enceinte de combien de temps?

— De rien du tout... Mais elle fait une grossesse mentale... Je ne serais même pas étonnée qu'elle nous fasse une montée de lait!

— Haa... Je vois, ça doit pas être de tout repos!

— Si vous avez un calmant... je ne serais pas contre... Dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

— A part des bonnes recettes de tisane de ma mère... je ne pourrais rien vous donner !

— Bonne réponse Docteur! Oh j'allais oublier, j'invite quelques amis à la Baby Shower, (fête prénatale aux États-Unis qui se déroulent théoriquement entre le septième et le huitième mois de grossesse). J'ai déjà fait passer le mot à Bella et à Rosalie, puisque Emmett vient, que diriez vous de vous joindre à nous?

— Je ne voudrais pas déranger, mais c'est très gentil!

— Bella sera ravie de venir bien accompagnée! S'amusa «Tan».

— Elle a peut-être quelqu'un d'autre pour cette fête... Tentais-je.

— Bella?... Je comprends pourquoi ça n'avance pas vite, ils sont aussi aveugles l'un que l'autre. Murmura-t-elle dans sa barbe.

— Vous dites?

— Pardon je disais je dois penser à acheter de la farine d'épeautre.

Un éclair de moquerie passa dans ses yeux.

— Je vais vous laisser alors, à une prochaine fois!

— Mais j'y compte bien... Je serais ravie de vous connaître d'avantage... Et puis Vicky, ma femme, sera tout aussi contente!

Elle me fit la bise, ce qui me dérouta un petit peu, et repartit de son côté. Mon frère et Rosalie arrivèrent au même moment.

— Alors petit frère, tu fais le trottoir maintenant...? Rigola Emmett.

— Ha ha ha... Je suis plié.

— Rohw c'est plus un balai que tu as coincé. Bon aller viens, j'ai eu Eleazar au téléphone, je vais te présenter ton binôme pour la journée puisque Belly Bean est avec notre sœur.

On monta dans les bureaux, un jeune plutôt l'air dégingandé mais avec un grand sourire joyeux venait vers nous.

— Hey McCarty!

— Salut Clearwater!, Ed, voici Clearwater, ton binôme! Me présenta Em.

— Seth Clearwater! Enchanté!

— Docteur Edward Cullen!

On se sera la main.

— Vous êtes au FBI depuis longtemps Docteur?

— Je suis consultant extérieur, sinon je travaille principalement avec le comté d'Alameda et l'université.

— Ah mais vous êtes aussi à l'hôpital non?

— J'aide mon père de temps en temps...

— Ha c'est pour ça que votre nom me disait quelque chose, c'est votre père qui a soigné le mien! Sourit-il.

— Oh je vois!

— Sa frangine est aussi l'une des nôtres, elle travaille à la scientifique. Ajouta Em.

— La tribu se porte bien? Questionna Rosalie.

— Oh tu sais... Leah et moi on n'a plus beaucoup de liens, depuis la mort de maman et la maladie de papa... Les relations étaient tendues de toute façon, puis avec l'histoire de Call, Embry et Black... Je suis bien content d'être en dehors de tout ça. Paul est d'accord avec nous...

— Je passerai voir Lahote alors... Et sinon! Il en a pas l'air mais le petit Clearwater a fini Quantico l'année dernière!

— Le petit, le petit... Il fait presque ta taille Em! Rouspéta Rosalie.

— Ça sera toujours le petit Clearwater pour moi! Bougonna Em. Enfin voilà, tu connais Seth maintenant.

— On a une affaire pour vous, c'est le moment de baptiser votre collaboration les gars! Vous y allez cette fois, dans la vallée de la mort. Dit Rosalie d'un ton dramatique en continuant de manipuler sa tablette.

— Et bien Doc, ça vous dit un petit tour dans la vallée de la mort? Un peu plus et je pouvais voir Seth Clearwater sourire à la perspective d'aller là-bas et de suivre sa première «grosse» affaire.

— La vallée de la mort nous voilà! M'écriais-je.

Après un vol relativement court en avion, le grand avantage de prendre des avions du FBI, en une heure et quelques minutes, nous mettions le pieds sur le petite aérodrome de _Stovepipe Wells. _Nous prenions un hélicoptère, le moyen le plus rapide pour atteindre le _Devil's golf course, _qui se trouvait non loin des _Black Mountains._

— Agent Clearwater, Docteur Cullen?

On hocha la tête affirmativement.

— Officier Doug Mason, LAPD.

On se présenta respectivement avant de monter dans l'hélicoptère.

— C'est pas tout les jours que l'on voit ça! C'est à coupé le souffle. S'émerveilla Clearwater.

— Et dire que c'était un lac avant...

— Je ne me lasserai jamais de voir ces paysages! Criai l'officier pour couvrir le bruit des pales.

— Je vous comprends c'est fascinant! Commentais-je, retournant à la contemplation.

— Mon équipe est déjà sur place.

On descendit de l'hélicoptère, nous constations quelques policiers, une équipe technique qui prenait des photos et posait des chevalets pour marquer les indices.

— Qu'avons nous officier? Demanda Clearwater en sortant un calepin.

— Heureusement qu'on a pas ça tout les jours... Je vous laisse voir.

Le soleil était déjà à son zénith, il faisait une sacré chaleur. Je n'étais pas fâché d'avoir enfilé qu'un t shirt ce matin. Je plaignais Seth qui lui avait un costume complet.

Je découvrais la scène, une grosse sculpture en bois dominait la zone, j'enfilais une tenue, que me tendait une assistante, avant de me rapprocher afin de pas souiller la zone. J'avais l'impression d'être à la place d'un saumon dans du cellophane, tout juste prêt à cuire.

Je débutais mon analyse malgré l'inconfort que je ressentais.

— La sculpture était déjà présente?

— Non... Si nous avions été dans le désert de _Black Rock_, rien ne m'aurait surpris...

— Il y a quoi là-bas? Demanda Clearwater, le stylo suspendu dans les airs, attendant une réponse.

— C'est là où se déroule le _Burning Man... _Ajoutais-je distraitement.

Je relevais les yeux, la statue représentait un anneau, je plissais les yeux, le soleil ne m'aidait pas à bien voir. Une fois que ma vue s'était accommodée, je distinguais des formes au centre .

La sculpture faisait environ trois mètres, un échafaudage de fortune avait été mis en place par la police. Je montais dessus pour continuer mon expertise. De la haut, je pouvais distinguer la scène, un homme se trouvait au milieu de l'anneau, des ailes métalliques entouraient l'anneau. Sur la base de l'anneau, un rocher était sculpté, au pieds se trouvait le corps d'une femme. Je commençais par analyser la femme, elle portait une longue tresse noire, elle ne portait pas beaucoup de vêtements. Je fronçais les sourcils, son visage m'était étonnement assez familier, je cherchais dans ma tête où j'aurais bien pu voir.

Je continuais mon exploration. La jeune femme, qui devait avoir une trentaine d'années, souffrait de grosses brûlures dues à l'exposition prolongée au soleil. Je baissais les yeux, ne voyant pas de lésions sur le haut de son corps. Il y avait une incision abdominale importante, allant de l'appendice xiphoïde au pubis. L'odeur était nauséabonde, le sang était séché, ce qui ne m'aidait pas pour établir l'heure de la mort. Mais d'après la conservation du corps, en plein soleil... Elle devait être ici depuis moins de deux jours.

La cause de la mort était l'éventration. Cette méthode très codifiée du Japon médiéval est en fait un suicide rituel par extraction des intestins ou plus communément appelé le _seppuku_, qui était réservé aux samouraï et aux nobles. Cette méthode d'exécution était aussi pratiquée à Rome et en Grèce et pendant les guerres de religions.

J'insérai mes mains préalablement gantées à l'intérieur de son ventre. Je constatais avec effroi qu'il manquait les intestins, une partie de son rein ainsi que son utérus. La mort avait du être lente et douloureuse, je conclus que le tueur avait voulu qu'elle souffre, sinon il lui aurait enlevé un organe vital, afin d'accélérer la mort. Les cuisses de la femme étaient mutilées par une arme blanche.

Je passais au corps de l'homme, celui-ci était nu, il était aussi éventré, mais après vérification, il ne lui manquait aucun organe. En revanche, son foie avait de nombreuses lacérations. Son corps était aussi brûlé par le soleil. Je notais pas d'autre élément utile.

Je redescendais doucement pour ne pas me rompre le cou. Clearwater attendait en bas, il avait fait tomber la veste et la cravate.

— Alors Doc? Vous avez la cause de la mort?

— Éventration, ou éviscération, comme vous préférez. Officier Mason, je crains que le FBI reprenne le dossier. On vous tiendra évidemment au courant.

J'avais l'air grave mais si mes théories étaient bonnes, on se trouvait face à une victime de notre «tueur vertueux». Nous faisions le chemin inverse pour regagner les bureaux du FBI de Frisco. J'avais préalablement appelé l'agent Swan et mon frère pour les tenir au courant.

Je pressai le pas en entrant dans le bâtiment, Seth était toujours à mes côtés, se demandant quelle mouche m'avait piqué. L'agent Swan et mon frère tournèrent la tête en nous voyant arriver.

— Ha Ed, Clearwater, on vous attendait! Rose ne devrait pas tarder!

Je passai une main sur mon visage, frottant mes tempes au passage. Je commençais à être fatigué de courir après un fantôme. Rose arriva quelques minutes plus tard tenant des cafés.

— J'ai pensé que nous en aurions bien besoin.

On se regardait tous, conscient de la situation. L'agent Swan fit le topo à Clearwater, qui commençait à comprendre mon empressement.

— Voilà pourquoi on reprend l'affaire. Boucla l'agent Swan.

— Je vois... Et bin...

— Ed t'as quoi à nous dire? Rosalie me regardait tout aussi gravement.

— Nous aurons les résultats ADN dans la soirée, avec les prélèvements. Nous sommes face à deux éventrations, la méthode d'exécution des...

— Le _Hara-kiri_? S'exclama Em.

— Tu n'as pas totalement tort, le_ hara-kiri_ était utilisé par les roturiers alors que le seppuku était pratiqué par les samouraïs et les nobles. D'après les écrits, la légende veut que _Minamoto no Tamemoto_ soit le premier à avoir commis le _Seppuku _après avoir tenté un coup d'état contre la capitale. ( Rébellion Hōgen en 1156)

— Pour les japonais, c'est un rituel qui demande beaucoup de force et de courage, pour prouver sa loyauté, défendre son honneur,montrer sa sincérité et sa volonté. Le fait de se déchirer l'estomac était fait pour démontrer la pureté de ses pensées, l'ouverture de l'âme en soit.

— L'ouverture de l'âme? Interrompit l'agent Swan.

— Pour eux, l'énergie vitale se trouve dans l'abdomen et le ventre est le centre, l'équilibre du corps.

— Pour ça que je l'entretiens! Le bide c'est le deuxième cerveau ou le premier... Je sais plus trop.

— Merci Em pour ta contribution... Râla Rose qui avait l'air au bout de sa vie. Continue Ed...

— J'ai été surpris car pour les femmes , le _Seppuku _se nomme _Jigaï, _elles nouaient leur jambes, pour avoir une attitude décente, puis s'ouvraient la jugulaire. En examinant l'intérieur, j'ai constaté qu'il lui manquait la moitié de son rein, les intestins et surtout l'utérus. L'homme quant à lui a subi la même exécution mais son foie était lacéré.

Je montrais les photos de la scène, les faisant grimacer. La sculpture me fait penser à une autre théorie.

— Laquelle? Me coupa Seth.

— Dans la mythologie grecque, Prométhée a été condamné par Zeus à être attaché nu sur un rocher en haut du mont Caucase et à se faire dévorer le foie par un aigle jour après jour, puisqu'il se régénérait la nuit.

— Arg c'est dégueulasse! Beugla Em.

— Il savait se marrer dans la mythologie Grecque! Ricana Seth.

— Prométhée était le frère d'Épiméthée, l'époux de Pandore... Souriais-je malicieusement en attendant de voir qui répondrait en premier.

— Ha ouais! Je connais elle... Elle a ouvert la boîte! S'exclama tout content Em.

— Tout à fait mais ça c'est une autre histoire.

— La signification de force qui entoure la scène me fait pensé au tueur vertueux... après il nous faudrait la confirmation des tests mais je crains que la plaie d' Égypte reliée soit...

— La mort des nourrissons... Laissa échapper l'agent Swan.

Rosalie poussa un petit cri, pendant qu'Emmett serrait les dents. Seth quant à lui digérait le trop plein d'informations.

— Exactement. Finissais-je par dire.

— Vous avez trouvé des indices en analysant la plaie?

— La partie basse de l'abdomen présentait une blessure profonde régulière. L'incision était nette et précise. Les seules mutilations que j'ai pu relever, se trouvaient sur les cuisses. La jeune femme n'a pas été abusée sexuellement. Pour l'homme, je n'ai rien à ajouter. Mais comme d'habitude, il va falloir attendre l'autopsie.

— Tu vas à l'institut Ed?

— Oui je pars, je vais faire avancer les analyses! A plus tard!

Je filais tout droit à l'institut. _Daft Punk - Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger_ accompagna mon trajet.

J'entrais dans mon bureau, cette fois, Alfred était habillé avec une chemise blanche à col cassé, une cravate noire et un gilet d'où sortait une chaîne. Sûrement reliée à une montre à gousset. Il portait un pantalon gris à rayures fines. Une magnifique redingote noire par dessus. Il avait un chapeau haut de forme où on avait fixé des lunettes de protection et des rouages. Des gants blancs complétaient sa tenue, Alfred était comme un majordome mais avec un style steampunk. Je manquais d'éclater de rire, Alfred portait un cache œil et tenait un cigare dans sa bouche.

— Bonjour ! Les analyses avancent? Dis-je en signe de salutation.

— Hey boss! Firent en cœur mes assistants.

— Nous les avons, je m'étonne que vous ne l'ayez pas reconnu! Clama Rebecca.

— Il y a une raison pour que je le connaisse?

— Je t'avais dit qu'il ne regardait pas la télé! Continua Rachel.

— Mais c'est pourtant le célèbre Sharky!Fit Rebecca boudeuse.

— Sharky...?

— James Gigandet ou Sharky, c'est un alpiniste, explorateur et surtout aventurier qui a sa propre émission de télévision. Il est connu pour avoir combattu un requin à main nues... D'où le surnom...

— Ha oui je vois le genre, comme celui de _Man vs Wild? _

— En mieux! Sharky savait tout faire et puis il était beau! Papillonna Rachel.

— Surtout en couple, cela nous donne l'identité de notre deuxième victime, Senna Shekoni...

— Shekoni... Comme la mannequin? Répondis-je troublé.

— Oui, Senna était la sœur de Zafrina.

Je réfléchissais, alors ça voulait dire que le tueur vertueux suivait quasi à la trace le tueur aux péchés ou alors... l'hypothèse d'un seul et même tueur faisait sens.

— Mais je croyais qu'elle avait regagné sa tribu amazonienne? Dit Ron d'un air interrogateur.

— Non non, tu ne suis pas les tabloïds? Rouspéta Rebecca.

— Oui, elle a fait croire à une retraite mais en fait elle coulait des jours heureux avec son aventurier! Rachel avait l'air rêveur.

Je partis informer les autres par téléphone. Ils étaient d'accord avec mon hypothèse, de plus j'avais raison sur le fait que c'était bien l'oeuvre du tueur vertueux. Je m'installais à mon bureau, laissant mes assistants continuer les autopsies. Je voulais qu'ils se fassent la main si je puis dire. Plus ils en feront, plus ils s'exerceront à les faire quasiment les yeux fermés et puis je voulais qu'ils se sentent importants, ils l'étaient pour moi et j'aimais qu'ils sachent qu'ils avaient tout mon respect.

Le téléphone sonna.

— Docteur Cullen... Oui maman ne t'en fais pas Alice est en sécurité, Em a placé une protection rapprochée à la maison... Oui je te tiens au courant... Non, non ce n'est pas la peine de venir... On est bien entourés et il y a l'agent Swan à la maison le soir... Oui cet agent... - Je souriais face à la perspicacité de ma mère -. Promis maman, on viendra à la maison te la présenter. Je t'embrasse et ne t'inquiète pas!

Je savais que ça ne servait à rien de dire à quelqu'un qui s'inquiète de ne pas le faire mais c'est vrai, nous étions bien entourés avec Emmett, Rosalie, l'agent Swan et la protection rapprochée.

— Boss, on a fini les autopsies, nous n'avions rien trouvé que vous ne saviez déjà, si on avait eu les vêtements, on aurait peut-être pu avoir des indices sur le lieu de la mort...

— Rebecca a raison, mais malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas. Tout ce qu'on peut dire, c'est qu'ils ont été transportés là bas.

— Rachel, Rebecca, Ron, merci quand même vous avez fait du bon boulot! Je vous laisse la fin de journée, vous pouvez y aller.

Ils ne bougèrent pas.

— Vous allez nous virer? Demanda Rachel

— Non il va nous déduire ça de la paye... Continua Rebecca.

— C'est à cause du nouveau costume d'Alfred? En rajouta Ron.

— Stop stop... où allez-vous chercher tout ça? Non je vous laisse vraiment votre journée! Riais-je.

Ils partirent dans un coup de vent. Je secouais la tête, ils m'auront bien tout fait. Je finissais d'organiser le rapport, notant les dernières phrases, vérifiant les constatations, triant les photos, analyses, graphiques et autres qui serviront pour le dossier. A croire que je n'étais bon qu'à ça, à trier et courir après du vent. Je soupirais en me massant les tempes et en allongeant mes jambes. Je pris mon téléphone.

— Allo Garrett...

La conversation dura longtemps, enfin longtemps pour deux personnes comme nous. Je lui avais dit ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait bien ricané, en me balançant que ça me pendait au nez et qu'il était bien content que l'agent Swan ait été là pour me remettre à ma place. Je ne pouvais pas le contredire sur ce sujet là. Après quelques questions que j'avais à lui poser, je raccrochais.

Je m'étirais, pressé de rentrer raconter mes découvertes à Em. _Surtout à l'agent Swan non? _J'arrivais à la maison, n'ayant sûrement pas respecté la limitation de vitesse... Une habitude chez moi, il faut dire que ma _Mustang_ en avait sous le capot.

J'entrais chez moi, j'avais salué les deux agents chargés de la protection. L'agent Swan était dans le salon avec ma famille. Je ne m'étonnais même pas de voir Em et Rose. Je commençais à m'habituer de voir l'agent Swan en rentrant du travail...

— Ed? Ne reste pas planté là à rien faire, tu peux apporter des boissons au moins!

— Ali tu n'abuserais pas un peu de ma gentillesse?

— Je sais très bien que vous êtes tous autour de moi parce que vous avez peur que je m'effondre, malgré tout ce que vous avez mis en place pour me le cacher, je sais très bien que c'est Senna que vous avez retrouvé...

Mon cœur se serrait, l'idée que ma sœur soit en danger me rendait fou mais je ne voulais rien montrer, on était là pour la protéger. Les autres avaient l'air tout aussi mal à l'aise que moi devant la perspicacité d'Alice.

— C'était pour ton bien ma chérie... Jasper brisa le silence.

— Je sais bien mon amour mais je ne suis pas en sucre, je ne bouge pratiquement pas de la maison et si je le fais, des agents me suivent à la trace. Que voulez vous qu'il m'arrive? Vous êtes là... Fit une Alice plus déterminée que jamais.

— Tu as raison Al', on ne laissera personne t'approcher!

— Merci ma Bella!

— Qu'ils essayent! Emmett bomba le torse et plia les avant bras, montrant ses muscles.

Je finissais d'apporter les boissons, et je m'installais... à côté de l'agent Swan. Elle me sourit doucement à mon approche.

— Tu as du nouveau Ed?

— Oui, j'ai eu Garrett au téléphone... il a apporté un élément que je ne savais pas. Je vous ai parlé du _Seppuku, _il faut un couteau spécial pour le rite.

— Je savais pas qu'on avait Eddypédia à la maison! Me taquina Alice. Je lui fis les gros yeux en grimaçant à cause du surnom.

— Ne m'appelle pas Eddy!

— Laisse Eddy continuer! Rigola Em.

— AHEM, bon , le couteau s'appelle le _Wakizashi_, il fait partie de la «panoplie» d'un samouraï. Ce couteau est plus court qu'un _katana_ et plus long qu'un _tant__ō__ (dague). _Le _katana_ servait dans les endroits plus vastes à cause de la lame plus longue . La version en bois du _wakizashi_ s'appelle le _shoto _qui sert pour l'entraînement. Le _wakizashi_ a pour particularité de pouvoir être porté par les riches marchants contrairement au _katana _et surtout, c'est le couteau utilisé pour le suicide rituel. Et devinez quoi...

—Et le revoilà avec ses devinettes! S'exclama Em.

— Garrett t'as parlé d'une vente? Demanda Rosalie.

— Bingo! Il y a eu une vente de sabres japonais. L'acquéreur est reparti avec un magnifique _wakizashi, _je vous passe les détails de la structure d'une lame d'un sabre...

— Hey moi je veux les savoir! S'écria Em.

— Tu veux vraiment savoir les différentes entre la partie visible, c'est à dire la courbure, la structure, le dos et la pointe? Le grain les gorges, gravures, la soie, les types de soie, la terminaison, les rainures, la signature et les défauts? Énumérais-je.

— Euh non en fait non...

— C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.

— La vente s'est déroulée comme pour celle du _Kilij _Ottoman_? _

— Vous avez bien deviné agent Swan, c'est le même acheteur, même procédé, un intermédiaire est venu chercher la marchandise.

— Oh non... Alors, on n'a pas d'indice?

— Le collectionneur ami de Garrett, s'est chargé de placer un traceur. On en saura d'avantage plus tard.

— J'espère que ça va fonctionner...

— Bon les agents, ça suffit, on va passer à la commande du dîner. Décréta Alice d'une voix solennelle

— Enfiiin! Em se leva d'un bond.

— Mais c'est Bella notre invitée, alors c'est elle qui choisit! Compléta Alice.

— Ohhh nooon... Fit Em déçu.

— Dans ma grande clémence, je donne mon droit de vote à Em!

— Youpiiiii merci Belly Bean! Alors ça sera paëlla géante, calamars à la catalane, crevette à l'ail, calamars frits! En dessert on a qu'à se faire une déclinaison de Churros !

— Si on a pas fait un coma glycémique avant... Ajoutais-je.

— Petite nature! Laisse la place aux hommes!

C'est sur cette phrase qu'Emmett partit commander. Alice et Rosalie préparèrent des cocktails et autres citronnades.

— Et si on regardait un film?

— Oh oui! Oh oui! On regarde _fast and furious?! _

— Non Emmett, ça c'est toi qui veut le voir...

— Et si on regardait «Les filles du Docteur March»?

— Avec Emma Watson? Commenta Jasper. Je pouffais, lui, seule les actrices le faisaient réagir.

— Oh non Alice, c'est pour les midinettes ça ! On veut de l'action!

— Tu veux de l'action, monsieur je suis tout en muscle! S'énerva Alice.

— Pas ma faute si tes films à l'eau de rose m'emmerde! Bouda Em.

— Et si on regardait le dernier «Charlie's Angels»? Trancha Rose.

— Avec Kristen Stewart?

— Jasper c'est le film qui t'intéresse ou tu veux te rincer l'oeil? Demandais-je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

— Ouiiii! Elle ressemble à Bella en plus! Réenchérit Alice.

— N'importe quoi, elle a fait tout le temps la tronche... Répondit l'intéressée.

— Bah c'est ce qu'on disait, elle te ressemble Belly Bean! Rigola Em.

— Il faut demander à Ed! En plus tu n'as même pas commenté sa nouvelle coiffure!

— C'est très joli. Dis-je mal à l'aise.

— Ed tu parles d'une chaise ou de Bella? On ne sent pas trop la nuance... Roula des yeux Alice, ce qui fit rire Rosalie.

— Bin... ça lui va bien... ça change... Me dépatouillais-je à dire.

— Oui bon... T'auras pas l'oscar de la meilleure interprétation masculine hein... Soupira Alice.

C'est dans cette ambiance légère que commença notre soirée. Comme d'habitude Em et Alice se chamaillaient pour à peu près tout. Ce qui nous faisait rire. Le repas fini, seul Emmett avait pioché dans tous les plats sans éclater. L'agent Swan avait mangé des calamars à la catalane et des poulpes frits. J'avais piqué de la paëlla et des crevettes. Emmett était en train d'engouffrer des churros au nutella en buvant des bières. Oasis la petite gourmande trottinait autour d'Emmett pour essayer de grappiller des petits bouts. Oscar quant à lui était allongé de toute sa longueur sur le dos. L'agent Swan lui caressait le ventre, il soupirait d'aise en bougeant tranquillement sur ses genoux. Elle me lançait des petits regards rieurs.

Le film terminé, Em fit des pieds et des mains pour en regarder un autre. Rosalie lui dit qu'elle était un peu fatiguée et qu'elle allait se coucher. C'est sagement qu'il la suivit.

— On parie combien qu'ils ne vont pas dormir tout de suite? S'exclama Jasper en riant.

— Oh non pitié! Râla Alice. Quoi que, nous on est tranquilles à notre étage, par contre vous... vous êtes dans les chambres à côté!

L'agent Swan fit une drôle de grimace. Jasper nous souhaita «bon courage» avant de rejoindre Alice qui avait déjà filé dans les escaliers.

— Il ne reste plus que nous...

— Oui... _Et la palme d'or du meilleur discours revient à Edward Cullen... _

— Est ce que vous voulez encore des Churros? L'agent Swan me tendit le saladier, il restait quelque Churros encore chaud.

— Mmm pourquoi pas... J'en piochais un en rajoutant du sucre, l'agent Swan m'imita.

J'esquissais un geste dans sa direction, enlevant du sucre qu'elle avait sur la joue.

— Vous aviez.. fin du sucre.

— Merci...

— Vous voulez une infusion?

— Volontiers.

On va aller loin avec ce genre de conversation... Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour enclencher la bouilloire. Je mettais la playlist, pour meubler un peu. _Sexual Healing de Marvin Gaye_ s'enclencha. Décidément, on était pas très chanceux pour le choix musical. Même si dans d'autres circonstances, j'aimais beaucoup ces chansons. L'agent Swan esquissa un sourire, je crois qu'on avait pensé la même chose.

Je servis les infusions. Je faillis m'étouffer, la chanson suivante était _Kiss de Prince._ L'atmosphère changeait petit à petit en... quelque chose de bien plus... sensuel? Les petits chatons se trémoussaient, j'en profitais pour aller remplir leur gamelles. _Sex on Fire des Kings of Leon, _nous plongeait de plus en plus dans une ambiance propice ... A je ne sais quoi.

Je me retournais et manqua de renverser le contenu des gamelles, l'agent Swan s'était matérialisée derrière moi. Mon corps rencontra le sien doucement.

— Oh pardon...

Je posais les gamelles pendant que l'agent Swan farfouillait dans les paquets de friandise pour en donner aux chatons.

— Vous voulez aller dans le jardin?... Vous pourriez fumer votre cigarette tranquillement... Proposais-je pour ne pas écourter la soirée.

— Vous essayez de me tirer vers le côté obscur docteur? S'amusa-t-elle.

— SI je vous dis d'arrêter de fumer, vous n'allez pas m'écouter et puis pour un arrêt efficace, cela doit venir de vous...

— Vous marquez un point, j'accepte votre offre alors!

Je la laissais passer devant moi, pour être honnête, c'était pour sentir la douce odeur de son parfum qu'elle laissait derrière elle.

Elle s'installa dans un des fauteuils près de la piscine, enfin du couloir de nage comme dirait l'agent immobilier.

— Parlez moi de vous...

— C'est parce que je connais vos petits secrets inavouables, docteur - elle insista sur le docteur -, que vous me posez la question...? Dit-elle mutine.

— Haha, - je remettais mes cheveux en ordre, enfin dans mon désordre habituel -, _touché_. Rétorquais-je en mettant mes mains sur mon cœur théâtralement. Non je veux simplement apprendre à vous connaître. J'avais répondu ça plus sérieusement en la regardant dans les yeux.

— Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire... J'ai été élevé par ma mère Renée, comme je vous ai dit elle s'est remariée après la mort de mon père avec Phil... Je n'ai pas trop d'attaches... à part Tanya, sa femme et puis Alice.

— Mais vous connaissez Lee!

— Ah ça oui, il me rappelle un peu mon père, ils ont quasiment la même moustache! Ria-t-elle, une petite once de tristesse dans les yeux.

— Vous étiez jeune quand votre père est mort?

— J'avais quinze ans. Après le divorce, j'avais emménagé avec lui, comme ma mère ne pouvait pas me garder avec Phil qui bougeait tout le temps. C'était pas un homme très loquace, il aimait la pêche et sa vie de shérif.

— Et vous.

— Et moi. Ma mère aussi, il l'aimait encore... enfin je suppose qu'à sa façon ma mère l'aime toujours, qu'il a une place spéciale dans son cœur malgré tout.

— Vous avez toujours voulu devenir agent, ou bien c'est après sa mort que l'idée vous est venue?

— Ni l'un ni l'autre, petite, je voulais vendre des glaces...

Je riais de bon coeur face à sa révélation.

— Mais quand j'ai grandi, je voulais plutôt apprendre des langues. J'étais en avance alors j'ai fini à Yale. Étudier les sciences politiques ne m'a pas aidé mais j'ai aimé apprendre.

— Et ensuite madame Ivy league? La taquinais-je.

— Ensuite les langues et le droit à Harvard! C'est là où nous nous sommes rencontrées avec Tanya.

Je lui souriais en buvant mon infusion, elle tirait un peu sur sa cigarette avant de continuer, peut-être que la soirée était propice aux confessions.

— Si j'étais aussi en colère contre vous... C'est que l'on m'a beaucoup menti... Mon père d'abord, involontairement, mais il ne voulait pas m'inquiéter et puis finalement il n'est jamais rentré... Puis ensuite mon copain de la fac... Pour ne rien vous cacher, j'étais très amoureuse de lui et je me voyais finir ma vie avec lui... Tanya m'avait prévenu que c'était... un salaud mais je ne voulais pas la croire... Finalement elle avait raison, je crois qu'il a du se taper la moitié ou plus du campus. C'est assez stupide...

— Non... Je comprends... je crois que chacun de nous rêve à sa façon d'être avec quelqu'un ?

— Ma mère croit toujours aux contes de fées, je crois qu'elle aimerait que j'ai un mariage digne d'une princesse...

— Avec le cheval blanc et le prince charmant?

— Ahaha oui en quelque sorte. Mais disons que je ne suis pas de cet avis. J'aime mon autonomie et je refuse de dépendre de quelqu'un.

— J'avais bien compris que vous étiez indépendante!

Elle m'envoya son poing doucement dans l'épaule.

— Hey! Ce n'était pas un reproche! Dis-je à moitié vexé.

— Attention à ce que vous dites Major!

— Ahaha à vos ordres madame! Saluais-je en riant.

Elle frissonna un petit peu.

— Vous voulez rentrer?

— Il fait un peu froid... Je ne serais pas contre...

J'étais un petit peu frustré de couper ce moment mais je n'allais pas la forcer à rester dans le froid. Quand nous rentrâmes, l'enceinte passait _Fever de Peggy Lee. _On partit à la recherche des petits chatons.

J'attrapais Oasis d'une main et l'agent Swan pris Oscar. Je la suivais pendant qu'elle montait les escaliers. Une fois arrivés, je me rendis compte que j'avais en réalité le petit Oscar dans les bras.

— Je crois que nous nous sommes mélangés les chatons...

Elle ria doucement pour ne pas réveiller les autres. En voulant les échanger, les petits chatons gesticulèrent et commençèrent à jouer, en se donnant des petits coups de pattes. Je ne fis pas attention et Oscar m'échappa des mains, Oasis voyant son copain partir, se faufila en dehors des mains de l'agent Swan.

Ils tournèrent entre nos jambes, poussant des petits miaulements en se courant après. Ils nous faisaient littéralement tourner en bourrique. L'agent Swan perdit l'équilibre dans la bataille. Je la rattrapais, nos visages se retrouvèrent très proches.

On se regardait, je n'osais pas respirer, les petits chatons continuaient leurs bêtises mais je n'avais plus la tête à ça. L'agent Swan s'humecta les lèvres dans un geste très lent... Je remettais une mèche derrière son oreille, laissant traîner ma main plus longtemps sur sa joue. Elle ferma les yeux doucement, j'étais en train de peser le pour et le contre.

L'agent Swan,elle, grommela quelque chose comme « oh et puis merde» avant de poser ses lèvres tendrement sur les miennes. Pris d'un élan, je la poussai doucement contre la porte de sa chambre, passant délicatement mes doigts sur ses côtes, soulevant légèrement son t-shirt. Elle laissa échapper un soupir qui me fit tourner la tête, j'attrapai sa lèvre inférieure et tira dessus, la mordillant gentiment.

Elle passa ses mains derrière ma nuque, fermant les yeux sous l'émotion. Je quittais ses lèvres un instant pour embrasser son cou tendrement. J'entendais son souffle irrégulier, elle me mordit l'oreille, puis me regarda avec un air de défi.

J'allais m'avancer quand j'entendis un petit bruit, ni prêtant que peu d'attention, je collais mon corps contre le sien, ne laissant aucune place au doute quant à mon état. Je posais mes mains sur ses hanches, sa peau était tellement douce. Je pris mon courage à deux mains, et déplaça ma main doucement le long de son flanc pour atteindre la naissance de sa poitrine quand quelque chose me gratta la jambe. J'entendis un petit «mii miii».

L'agent Swan avait remarqué aussi. Nous nous arrêtâmes un instant pour regarder vers le bas. Les deux petits chatons assis à nos pieds nous regardaient interrogateurs. Bella attendrie posa sa tête contre mon épaule. Je soupirais résigné.

Elle se baissa, attrapa Oscar, puis murmura à mon oreille sensuellement.

— Bonne nuit major. Puis rentra dans sa chambre et referma la porte doucement.

Je souriais dans le vide, le coeur battant la chamade. J'attrapai Oasis qui attendait en se léchant les coussinets et je rentrai dans ma chambre. _Toi t'es bon pour une douche froide... _

J'allais dans mon lit quand je vis le voyant clignoter sur mon téléphone, par réflexe, je l'attrapai pour vérifier la notification. Jared Cameron me demandait de le rejoindre au bureau. Je regardais l'heure, il était une heure et demi. Je rouspétais avant de me souvenir qu'il devait me prévenir quand il aurait du nouveau sur les deals. Je lui envoyais une réponse rapide avant de m'habiller. J'enfilais un pull col rond, un bonnet, les nuits étaient fraîches, un jean et une paire de sneakers. Je descendais sans faire de bruit. C'est avec un poil d'appréhension, de revoir un ancien spectre, que je démarrais ma _Mustang. _

C'est dans une nuit noire que je roulais vers le bureau , _Halo de Beyoncé _en fond sonore.

* * *

Pardonnez moi pour les fautes... La fatigue tout ça tout ça...


	23. Chapitre 22

Hello tout le monde!

Je publie dans les temps (ouuuf), j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous allez m'en dire des nouvelles! Je crois que je peux dire que ça a été un de mes chapitres les plus difficiles à écrire, je n'étais jamais satisfaite du rendu...

Comment allez-vous? Je sais que personne ne me répondra mais je trouve ça courtois de demander, je suppose que l'on se demande jamais assez comment on va vraiment. Enfin là n'est pas la question!

_**Rainy**_: J'ai bien remarqué que tu faisais des commentaires hautement constructifs xD Mais je te connais alors ça va. Hum

Je continue bien entendu d'écrire la suite et de penser à la prochaine histoire! Merci de continuer de me lire, de m'envoyer des commentaires, de prendre le temps de le faire et de ne pas me jeter des tomates! (c'est important je vous l'assure!)

Gweeny, Pâquerettes, Rainy, StrawberryFrench, merci pour vos reviews qui sont une bonne source de soutien et qui permet de canaliser mes idées et ou confirmer la direction que je prends. J'espère vous retrouver pour la prochaine histoire! Tied, Sochic, j'espère vous relire très vite et de pas vous avoir (trop) perdues en route. Pour les petits fantômes, merci de votre visite et ou lecture!

J'espère arriver à bien finir cette histoire, ne pas la clôturer d'une manière complétement merdique xD Je pense que ça serait dommage donc je vais faire de mon mieux! Je puise dans pas mal de lecture, émissions, séries, documentaires, films que j'ai pu voir...Donc si ça fait écho dans votre mémoire, c'est que l'on doit avoir les mêmes passe-temps, puis c'est assez flatteur de se dire que c'est assez bien ficelé pour ressembler à une "vraie" enquête. Et pour le reste, j'essaye de contrôler une imagination débordante et un esprit tordu.

Pour ce qui est des citations, tableaux... J'essaye de trouver au plus juste, même si c'est assez compliqué de tomber pile poil mais je suppose que ça fonctionne pas trop mal. Je ne suis pas dans le domaine artistique mais disons que j'ai la fibre, enfin une grande passion, une grande passion prenante ! Voilà, vous savez un petit peu les dessous de "mon écriture" si je peux dire. Sans aucune prétention à vouloir tirer la couverture vers moi mais je trouvais pas mal d'expliquer un petit peu les choses.^^ Le travail de recherche est assez long parce que je fais en sorte que mes idées aient un rapport avec des faits réels et des supports culturels existants. Alors je suis ravie si cela vous plait et de pouvoir papoter avec vous.

Je suis désolée, le chapitre aurait pu être plus long... Il l'était avant une énième correction, relecture... Je crois avoir réussi à trouver un équilibre entre "trop" et pas "assez". Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas la longueur du chapitre mais la qualité qui prime... Donc voilà.

Je vous laisse lire le chapitre et à bientôt pour la suite!

Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, pour le reste adressez vous à Alfred, qui a bien voulu prendre le rôle de secrétaire particulier. (Je suis assez fière d'avoir un aussi chic type qui bosse pour moi).

Prenez soin de vous et des autres.

* * *

_**Chapitre 22:**_

Je m'étirai comme un chat, souriant béatement. Je ne sais pas comment va évoluer ma relation avec Edward mais au vu de ce qui s'est passé hier... Je soupirai, on était à deux doigts de... perdre la tête... J'aurais pu céder mais les petits chatons en avaient décidé autrement et puis avec McCarty dans la maison... Je refusais de lui donner l'opportunité de nous charrier, ça serait, pour lui, Noël avant l'heure.

Je regardai mon téléphone. Angie m'avait laissé un message disant que la rédaction était en pleine effervescence et qu'elle me recontacterai quand les choses se seront un peu tassées. Je réfléchissais quelques secondes, et j'appelai Tan, comme je tombai sur sa messagerie, je lui laissai un message.

« _Hey Tan, ça me fait mal de le dire mais... vous aviez raison... j'ai été un peu aveugle... -petit rire- Je proposerai à Edward de m'accompagner pour la baby shower... Tu sais... je crois que c'est le bon... Bon tu dois être occupée, rappelles moi dès que tu peux. A plus Tan! Embrasse Vicky.»_

J'avais l'impression d'être une adolescente contrôlée par ses hormones... Mais c'était bon, de ressentir ce genre de sentiment. Je prenais Oscar dans les bras, jouant avec ses pattes. « Qu'est-ce que tu en dis toi? Tu l'aimes bien Edward... Enfin surtout Oasis!» _Allons bon, voilà qu'elle parle à son chat maintenant. _

Je me levai, j'allais prendre ma douche pour bien me réveiller et puis pour sortir de ce petit coton qui m'enveloppait.

Je chantonnais en sortant de ma chambre, en descendant je remarquai qu'il y avait déjà tout le monde. Mon sourire se fana un petit peu en remarquant qu'il manquait la personne au cœur de mes fantasmes.

— Cache ta joie Bella... Plaisanta Alice.

— Hein?

— Je suis d'accord avec le lutin, pour une fois! S'exclama McCarty.

— Elle s'attendait à voir une autre personne... Fit Rosalie les yeux pétillants de malice.

— Mais non pas du tout, enfin.. Hum... Cullen n'est pas là?

— Non Ed était déjà parti quand on est descendus avec Alice.

— Oh... D'accord...

— Ça lui arrive souvent ma belle, il est super occupé avec l'université, le bureau, l'hôpital... puis avec vous maintenant. Énumérait Alice.

— Oui, oui ça m'est égal de toute façon... Tentais-je de dire d'une façon tout à fait neutre.

— J'ai cru entendre des petits bruits en début de soirée... Commença McCarty, ce qui me fit avaler de travers le jus d'orange que je venais de boire.

Rosalie me tapotait dans le dos alors que j'étais prise d'une quinte de toux.

— C'était les petits chatons... Éludais-je. Oscar et Oasis arrivèrent au bon moment, ce qui me permis de souffler un peu. McCarty était occupé à reproduire la scène du Roi Lion avec Oscar.

— Arrête gros balourd, tu vas lui faire peur! Alice tourbillonnait autour, cherchant à attraper le chaton.

— Et voilà Oscar, tu es Simba! Et Oasis sera ta Nala!

— Mais t'as quel âge Em? Dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, non sans avoir esquissé un sourire. Elle attrapa le petit chaton qui se tortillait, il s'échappa pour aller se réfugier dans mes bras, boudeur.

Mon téléphone sonna, je décrochais en faisant un signe à McCarty qu'il patiente.

— Agent Swan, je vous écoute... Très bien! Merci Officier, nous arrivons!

McCarty m'interrogea du regard.

— C'est l'officier Cameron, nous l'avions rencontré avec Cullen, il me prévient qu'ils vont effectuer une descente, il voudrait que l'on y assiste pour voir si on trouve un des gars de Marcus.

— Comme Ed n'est pas là, je viens avec toi, la «Golden Pair» est de nouveau active! Fit-il en levant triomphalement son poing vers moi.

Je souriais après avoir fait promettre Alice de rester sagement à la maison, de toute façon avec les agents à la porte, elle ne pourrait pas aller loin. Ils venaient tous les matins à huit heures et repartaient le soir quand nous étions tous à la maison pour veiller sur Alice. Rosalie nous emboîta le pas. On prenait le SUV de McCarty pour se rendre au BATT, l'officier Cameron m'avait donné les coordonnées, ils se trouvaient près de _Bancroft Avenue. _

Je me souvenais qu'Harvey nous avait qu'il devait y avoir du grabuge par là. On se dirigea vers l'immeuble, Cameron s'étonna de voir McCarty et Rosalie mais je lui expliquai qu'Edward était retenu ailleurs par son métier de légiste. On se positionna devant la porte de l'immeuble, Le S.W.A.T. avait fait les vérifications extérieures, Cameron donna le feu vert pour que l'on avance doucement. On se positionna derrière, de façon à ne pas gêner la brigade d'intervention. Je vérifiais mon gilet pare-balles, Rosalie et McCarty faisaient de même.

L'équipe défonça la porte, des cris retentirent, des «bouge pas on te tient», «à terre, j'ai dit à terre» ainsi que des déplacements se faisaient entendre. Quelque coups de feu furent tirés.

Cameron rentra avant nous, puis jugeant que l'on pouvait y aller, nous fit un signe de tête. Je rentrais, il y avait une cuisine qui avait du voir des jours meilleurs, là c'était un amas d'outil et autres instruments pour transformer la meth. Je passais par une autre pièce pendant que les gars du S.W.A.T. faisaient sortir les présumés trafiquants. Dans le salon se trouvait un petit autel avec des offrandes.

— Vous savez qui c'est? Demanda Cameron en passant à côté de moi.

— Jésus Malverde, le saint patron des narcos...

— Dans l'autre pièce, j'ai trouvé une image de Saint Jude qui est aussi apprécié chez les dealers... Pas de doute, on se trouve au bon endroit!

— Officier Cameron?! Par ici, on a trouvé une cache...

Nous suivîmes l'officier dans une autre pièce, des dizaines de sacs poubelles étaient étendus sur le lit, les hommes de Cameron en sortaient d'autres d'une cloison. McCarty et un autre policier prenaient des photos, qui feront office de preuves au cas où il y aurait un problème dans la procédure ou si jamais des agents décideraient de se servir, ce qui était malheureusement courant. Pas mal de gens sur des grosses saisies comme ça, se permettait de se servir puisque «cela ne se verra pas».

Pendant que les hommes de Cameron faisaient leur saisie, je me dirigeai vers un des trafiquants pour aller lui parler.

— Vous travaillez pour Marcus?

—J'ai pas à vous répondre. Dit-il dédaigneux.

— Bien entendu... Mais je signale simplement qu'il vaudrait mieux commencer à parler.

— Vous pensez que vous allez faire tomber le cartel? Vous êtes tous pareils vous autres américains! Vous faites la loi alors qu'on vous approvisionne! Vous n'êtes que des _gringos _et moi je ne suis pas un_ lambache. (Étrangers __et __lèche-cul)_

— Nous sommes peut être des étrangers chez vous au Mexique, mais ici c'est les États-Unis et vous violez les lois... Moi ce qui m'intéresse est Marcus. Le reste ça regarde Cameron et le DEA. Je l'empoignai vivement par le haut de son t-shirt.

— Hey hey hey ! ¡Trucha!... (prends garde) Dit-il menaçant.

— Calme toi, je veux simplement te parler de Marcus... Le rassurai-je.

— ¿Y Qué?

— Marcus, je sais que c'était le bras droit d'El Chapo, qu'après son arrestation, il a reprit le cartel... Ici, vous faites du trafic de meth, comme c'est bien plus rentable...

— Je ne vous dirai rien. Cacha-t-il.

Je n'insistai pas, il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir parler. McCarty me rejoignit,

— T'emmerde pas Belly Bean, il ne parlera pas... Marcus, je vais finir par me demander si c'est pas une légende urbaine! Râla-t-il.

Je ricanai, il n'avait pas tort, Marcus était aussi petit qu'une aiguille dans une botte de foin. On repartait bredouille mais au moins, Cameron avait pu faire une grosse prise de meth, cocaïne et héroïne entre autre. Il y avait de quoi faire pour au moins trois, quatre mois.

En revanche, il n'y avait pas de trace d'éventuelles armes. Si un gang ou l'autre devait se ravitailler, ce n'était en tout cas pas ici. On prit congé de Cameron et on repartit en direction du bureau.

Eleazar sortit en trombe de son bureau.

— Swan, McCarty, Hale, vous laissez tomber Marcus...

— Mais c'est un suspect! Vociférai-je

— Je n'ai pas fini Swan! Donc vous laissez tomber Marcus, le DEA va s'en charger.

— Mais on peut pas laisser couler! Intima McCarty.

— Les ordres viennent d'en haut, c'est pas notre job de lui courir après, si il doit tomber ça sera pas pour ça, il tombera pour trafic et je ne sais combien de chefs d'inculpation. Et quand bien même il a déjà tué, malheureusement notre affaire et que le haut de l'iceberg. Alors vous vous focalisez sur les meurtres, déjà ça ne sera pas si mal d'arrêter ces malades!

Il partit d'un seul élan vers son bureau. McCarty grommela en se tournant vers son poste de travail. Je me perdis dans mes pensées en tapant mes rapports. Puis comme prise d'une poussée frénétique, je commençai à noter des idées par ci par là.

Au bout d'une heure, je me frottais les yeux, mes idées avaient pris une autre tournure, je me retrouvai devant une toile, j'avais griffonné mes idées, les reliant les unes aux autres, entourant des noms. J'avais mis les indices qu'on avait retrouvés, même si c'était que peu de choses, cela ne m'empêcha pas d'avoir une grande feuille noircie.

J'avais entouré plusieurs fois le tatouage en forme d'allumette, je mordillai mon stylo en réfléchissant.

— Tu as l'air bien pensive...

Je sursautai au son de la voix de Rosalie, elle m'avait tiré de mes pensées.

— Tu disais?

— Je trouvais que tu étais loin de la terre! S'amusa-t-elle.

Elle regardait avec attention ma «toile», elle fronçait les sourcils, réfléchissant, analysant le moindre détail qui pourrait nous sauter aux yeux.

— Tu pourrais faire une vérification sur des incendies... Le docteur Cullen m'avait fait part de sa théorie comme quoi sa signature était sûrement reliée à un événement " formateur" ou traumatisant de sa jeunesse. Depuis, il vouerait une sorte de fascination avec tout ce qui se rapproche du feu et de la destruction.

Je marquais une pause avant de reprendre la discussion.

— Tu peux rechercher des personnes qui auraient entre vingt-cinq et soixante ans en comptant large, victimes ou auteures d'incendies. Je ne sais pas où ça va nous mener... Mais tu connais le dicton... Qui ne tente rien ...

— N'a rien... Je vois tout à fait. Tu as raison.

— Rentre «feu», «morts»... Je laissai ma phrase en suspens, le temps de réfléchir.

— Ça nous aide pas beaucoup... mais je rentre ça. Mmmh, j'ai 400 cas à Frisco.

Dans ma tête ça tournait à mille à l'heure, si mon intuition était bonne, on aurait un tueur ou une tueuse entre vingt-cinq et soixante ans en ciblant large, le suspect aurait vécu un traumatisme dans son enfance en rapport avec le feu, mais il en serait sorti indemne, ce qui ne serait pas forcément le cas de sa famille...

— Mets «enfants», «veilleuse», «sans surveillance»... Dans pas mal de cas d'incendies domestiques, les enfants ont accès à une bougie, les plaques de cuisson... le feu peut aussi provenir d'un court circuit, d'une veilleuse avec un défaut de fabrication, d'une vieille lampe... Et les veilleuses se trouvent le plus souvent dans les chambres d'enfants... Expliquai-je.

— Ça réduit à 320 cas... C'est encore beaucoup...

— Attends attends, je réfléchis.

— Rose, rajoute des mots clés comme «pompier», «famille», «incendies». Le tueur pourrait aussi être dans un rôle de sauveur, il pourrait comme ça passer inaperçu et on sait qu'il est intelligent, donc suffisamment pour mener une double vie. Tu peux aussi rajouter «assureur»...

— J'ai pas mal de cas qui correspondrait à Frisco.

— Et si tu rentres les noms de nos victimes? Peut-être qu'il y aurait des incendies dans les alentours.

— On tombe à zéro...

— Mmmh ça ne va pas, donc il ne serait pas de Frisco? Volturi, tu sais s'il est d'ici? Peut-être que l'on cherche au mauvais endroit... Merde! Je tapais rageusement du pieds, bousculant mon bureau dans un même temps.

— Vous faites quoi les filles? Commenta McCarty en roulant son fauteuil vers nous.

— Des recherches sur les cas d'incendies dans la région. Le tueur aux allumettes n'aurait pas choisit ce symbole par hasard... Bella pense qu'il aurait une fascination pour le feu depuis son enfance, il aurait peut-être vécu un traumatisme...

— Je vois je vois ça avance?

— Pas vraiment, on essaye de fonctionner en mots clés mais soit c'est trop vaste, soit il y a aucune information.

Il repartit dans l'autre sens, remarquant sûrement que l'on était dans «notre truc».

— On devrait encore approfondir... Mais pour faire une recherche précise, plus on a des mots clés, plus on arrivera à cibler.

— Rose, si jamais on rentre des mots clés, que l'on trouve quelque chose, est-ce que c'est relié à un numéro de dossier dans les archives?

— En théorie oui, même si on doit faire «à l'ancienne», il se peut qu'il y ait des dossiers en cours d'informatisation. Et si jamais c'est le cas, soit on a le numéro de dossier, soit il faut prendre les dossiers et trier... La joie de l'âge de pierre! Dit-elle avec dédain.

Je pliai et dépliai la feuille pensive.

— On a vraiment rien qui relierait Volturi à des cas d'incendie ? Dis-je agacée.

— Oulala Bella, tu t'engages dans des zones dangereuses...

— Je sais pas Rose mais on peut pas tourner en rond indéfiniment... J'en ai marre d'arriver à chaque fois après le tueur... Ça nous coûte quoi de chercher vers ce Caiüs? Après tout, les premiers meurtres pointaient vers lui: soit quelqu'un lui en veux, soit il y est mêlé.

— Hey ma belle, on va tenter ça mais tu sais que ça ne va pas être facile de trouver des preuves...

— Et alors quoi? On va se tourner les pouces en attendant que le tueur nous dise «coucou je vous ai encore eu hahaha» ! ... On a des pistes contre Caiüs, il faut que l'on trouve le moyen de transformer ces pistes en preuves! M'emportais-je.

— Je comprends Bella et je suis d'accord avec toi, seulement si tu veux t'attaquer à Caïus Volturi sans te brûler les ailes, il va falloir que l'on ait un dossier solide, même pas solide... Un dossier inattaquable !

— Oui.. pardon Rose, je suis à cran... Je n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus...Essaie de trouver quelque chose. Je vais rééplucher les dossiers que l'on a sur cette affaire, je mettrai peut-être la main sur un indice que l'on aurait loupé.

Elle montra sa tablette:

— Et c'est pour ça que tu m'as moi et que j'ai ce superbe petit joujou! Alors fais confiance à la technologie et à Tata Rose ! S'exclama-t-elle.

— "Tata Rose?", moi vivante, je ne t'appellerai pas comme ça ! Pouffai-je.

— Je file ma belle, j'ai des recherches à faire!

Elle repartit vers son poste de travail. Je pris mon téléphone pour appeler Tan. Je tombais une nouvelle fois sur sa messagerie.

— " Hey Tan, et bah dis moi tu es tellement occupée que tu n'as même plus le temps de répondre à mes messages? Enfin en tout cas, je voulais savoir si Black avait parlé ? Si tu as des informations, rappelles moi. Je peaufine les dossiers, j'ai comme une piste mais je n'ai pas de preuve... Je te tiens au courant dès que j'en ai plus. Embrasse Vicky pour moi!". Je raccrochai dubitative. Cela m'étonnait que Tan ne m'ait pas répondu mais je savais qu'elle était très occupée.

— Hey Belly Bean! Toujours sur tes recherches? McCarty était revenu avec des cafés.

— Oui quelque chose me turlupine... Je suis persuadée qu'on passe à côté de quelque chose, je voudrai creuser autours de Volturi.

— Caïus?

— Si tu veux te faire toute la famille, je suis preneuse mais comment te dire que je n'ai pas ce genre d'options ! Souriais-je

— Ahaha c'est pas faux, en tout cas pour Caïus il va falloir s'accrocher, l'avocat là, tu l'as vu quand on était avec Black?

— Du genre à ne pas lâcher le morceau?

— De ce genre là, alors si on s'en prend à sa famille, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il nous laisse faire gentiment.

— Mais hey tu as de la chance, Tonton Emmett est là !

— Qu'est ce que vous avez avec les tontons, tatas...? C'est de famille?! M'écriai-je

— Il va falloir t'y faire ! Si tu veux faire partie de la famille...!

— Aide moi à éplucher les dossiers au lieu de dire des bêtises !

— Penses y... La famille... Chuchota-t-il. Enfin de sa grosse voix bourrue.

Je riais encore, tout en feuilletant les dossiers. Je surlignai les passages où il fallait qu'on affine. Est-ce que l'on cherchait au bon endroit ? Est-ce qu'on était passés à côté d'indices? Est-ce qu'on finirait par trouver le coupable?

— Tu penses à quoi Belly Bean?

— Volturi... Les personnes qu'il a côtoyé, se sont retrouvés à la morgue...

— T'as pas tort, on découvre son site pas très "joli joli" puis Stanley met son grain de sel avec son histoire de blanchiment pour le cartel. Commenta McCarty.

— Dis moi, et si, ils inventaient un pseudo «Marcus» pour que Caiüs se dore la pilule en préparant son parachute doré en faisant faire le sale boulot par d'autres? Et entre temps, ils font le ménage chez les gens qui dérangent? Continuai-je prudemment.

— Donc on lui coupe son revenu principal, il a le bras long et un avocat comme frère... ça aide quand on veut supprimer des personnes gênantes.

— Mais si le cartel était mêlé, tu crois pas qu'ils auraient fait à leur façon?

— Pas faux... mais tu oublies que leur principal interlocuteur dans le pays est ce «Marcus» et surtout qu'ils ne peuvent pas passer à côté de quelqu'un comme Caiüs Volturi, ce type est directeur d'un site de rencontre pas très catholique et surtout il dirige la banque _Volturia_.

— Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pense, il n'est pas intouchable. McCarty, tu pourrais revoir les dossiers de Stanley?

— Lesquels?

— Sur l'affaire de blanchiment d'argent, tu regardes les dossiers de l'IRS (Internal Revenue Service, fisc américain). Si il y a des trucs louches, tu relèves. On pourrait au moins le convoquer pour ça... Ensuite on lui pose des question à propos de _Fanning_.

Je sortais fumer une cigarette, l'air frais me fit du bien, il faisait légèrement froid, les beaux jours étaient partis. Je frissonnai, tentant de me frictionner les bras tout en fumant. Mes pensées dérivèrent encore une fois vers le beau docteur. J'avais hâte de rentrer, de revoir les petits chatons, partager des moments familiaux et revoir son sourire en coin... Si j'étais honnête avec moi, je pourrais dire que j'étais pressée de retrouver Cullen... Vérifier qu'hier n'était pas un songe. Quand nos lèvres seraient trouvées, j'ai eu cette douce impression d'avoir trouvé ma place, cette chaleur au creux du ventre, l'impression de me consumer en un baiser... Je riais en me disant que rien que ça me rendait toute chose alors si on concluait tout ça, est-ce que je n'allais pas brûler toute entière.

J'expirai la fumée lentement, la regardant partir au loin, un peu cotonneuse. Je fronçais un peu les sourcils, ressentant un étrange sentiment. Je secouai la tête, en me disant que c'était l'accumulation de tout ça qui me rendait un peu plus sensible que d'habitude.

Une fois revenue à mon bureau, je tapai dans la barre de recherche le nom de "Jessica Stanley". Elle accumulait les PV, les infractions pour excès de vitesse et stationnement interdit. Elle avait un bon nombre de plaintes d'après de nombreux sites. Des gens l'accusaient de farfouiller et d'avoir des sources douteuses.

Mais j'imagine qu'à l'instar d'Angie, Jessica Stanley était ce que l'on appelait une fouille merde et qu'elle était prête à tout. Sa famille faisait partie des grandes sphères, Stanley avait toujours baigné dans l'argent. Je lisais quelques-uns de ces articles, il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas une plume fabuleuse... Je regardai la liste de ces collaborateurs, je notai qu'il fallait que j'aille rendre une petite visite à cette journaliste.

Je parcourais son parcours universitaire, qui était assez vide de sens, j'étais pas du genre à juger sur les diplômes mais quand bien même, j'étais pour la motivation et le mérite. Mais à y regarder de plus près, elle avait commencé trois premières années, une de médecine, une de sociologie et une dernière en psychologie. N'ayant abouti à rien, et après avoir fréquenté des universités privées hors de prix, sa famille a dû jouer de ses relations pour qu'elle intègre directement la rédaction du _New York Times._

Au fil du temps, je continuai d'éplucher, elle avait continué à grimper les échelons. Elle avait un temps couvert la mode et le cinéma pour ensuite avoir sa chronique en arrivant à Frisco. D'après ce que je pouvais lire, elle devint rapidement la tête d'affiche du _San Francisco Examiner_.

Je regardais des photos sur le net, avec sa famille, avec des politiques, des célébrités, à des galas, à la fashion week... Et j'en passe, elle était littéralement partout. Elle arborait ce sourire suffisant sur à peu près toutes les photos. Je grimaçais, comment une greluche pareille pouvait avoir autant réussi? Cela me dépassait, je suppose que l'appui de sa famille devait être un atout... Non négligeable. Sa situation était peut-être enviable pour certain mais je ne voyais pas comment on pouvait vouloir s'identifier à elle. Je trouve qu'arriver à réussir par soi-même et montrer ce que l'on vaut était bien plus gratifiant que magouille et argent.

— Stanley t'intéresse? M'interpella Rosalie.

— Pas du point de vue professionnel en tout cas!

— Oh? Je croyais que les potins des stars t'intéressaient! S'amusa Rose.

— Eurk... Non, je ne comprends pas que l'on puisse être aussi sans gènes... De poursuivre les célébrités, empoisonner leur existence tout ça pour avoir LE scoop parfait pour les tabloïds. C'est limite du voyeurisme.

— Que veux tu, si ses chroniques torchons fonctionnent aussi bien, c'est qu'il y a un public pour.

— Je me posais la question, tu crois qu'elle est en danger ?

— Mmh je ne la porte m'as dans mon cœur mais tu sais, elle doit avoir une bardée de garde du corps, elle a du en recevoir des menaces après le bordel qu'elle fait avec ses publications... Puis papa et maman doivent veiller sur leur précieuse petite princesse. Répondit Rosalie d'un air dégoûté.

— C'est pas faux. Répondis-je peu convaincue.

— Tu appelleras le journal demain pour avoir une entrevue si ça peut te rassurer?

— Oui en plus j'ai quelques questions à lui poser.

— Swan, McCarty! Vous allez au _1045 Mason Street, _appartement 502_! _

— _Nob Hill..._ Et bha, on a de la chance Belly, on va voir de la belle pierre! Tonna McCarty joyeusement.

— Mouarf, je suis certaine que c'est encore un de ces immeubles impersonnels et froids.

— Tout le monde ne peut pas avoir une petite maison victorienne bleue! Se moqua McCarty, ce qui me fit sourire, j'adorais ma maison qui valait certes son pesant d'or mais elle me ressemblait.

— Tu habites un taudis peut-être? Je le bousculais avec un coup d'épaule, grimaçant plus qu'autre chose.

— C'est vrai que mes parents ont une maison pas mal du tout...

— D'après les photos que m'a montré Rose, ça n'a pas l'air «pas mal du tout» mais une vraie villa ultra moderne et puis vous avez une salle de gym privative! M'exclamais-je admirative.

— Tu oublies le tennis, la piscine à débordement, le cinéma... Répondit McCarty dans sa barbe, ce qui ne manqua pas de me clouer sur place.

— C'est bien ce que je disais, un taudis... ! Fis-je ébaubie.

Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux comme à son habitude.

— Fortune familiale et puis mes parents ont travaillé dur pour en arriver là, de bons placements et puis tu sais on aide avec les œuvres caritatives de ma mère et pour la recherche.

— Je ne faisais aucun reproche... Je sais que ta famille est généreuse, il suffit de voir comment vous avez été élevés!

— Je sais Belly Bean, mais tu as raison, les personnes qui ont de l'argent en veux tu en voilà, ils choisissent de s'aglutiner à _Nob Hill, _pour être entre personnes du même monde. La plupart sont avares et autocentrés... Je déteste ces gens soit disant bien sous tout rapport alors qu'ils laissent le premier venu crever la bouche ouverte...

— Heureusement, ils ne sont pas tous comme ça et il y a des Cullen pour sauver le monde...

— Hahaha c'est ça moque toi Bella! Mais c'est gentil de parler à un homme non fréquentable comme moiii. Décréta-t-il théâtralement.

— N'importe quoi! En fait tu es bien le frère de Cullen!

— Je suis le plus beau en tout cas! Ajouta-t-il fier de lui.

— Aller viens, au lieu de dire des bêtises. Je commençais à partir avant de rebrousser chemin pour parler à Rosalie.

— Tu continues les recherches sur les incendies et surtout tu nous appelles dès que tu as du nouveau!

— Oui Capitaine! Dit-elle.

Je souriais malgré moi à sa réplique, je prenais des mains de McCarty les clés du SUV.

— Je conduis cette fois-ci!

— Oh non Belly Bean, tu peux pas me faire ça, tu sais bien que j'aime conduire le SUV! Il fit trembler sa lèvre en essayant d'imiter Alice.

— Tu es loin très loin d'avoir le même pouvoir qu'Alice!

— Pfff c'est po juste, y'en a que pour le lutin!

Je riais tout en descendant dans le sous terrain pour récupérer la voiture. On écoutait la radio qui passait _Promises de Calvin Harris et Sam Smith._

Je garai la voiture dans _Malvina Place, _une impasse qui partait perpendiculairement à _Mason Street_.

— Un peu plus et je me serais endormi! McCarty s'amusait à me taquiner.

— Bonjour Agent spécial Swan et voici mon coéquipier l'agent spécial McCarty.

— Adjoint Jenks, enchanté. Suivez-moi, c'est pas beau à voir.

Rien que l'entrée de l'immeuble donnait le ton, il y avait une grande fresque d'un paysage asiatique. Nous montions, là se trouvait un vaste appartement baigné de lumière,la salle à manger disposait de trois grandes fenêtres sur trois côtés. On avait une vue à 180° sur la ville. McCarty siffla d'admiration, tout était d'un blanc immaculé. Je regardai par la fenêtre, on pouvait voir la _Coit Tower, la Transamerica Pyramid _et la baie de San Francisco. La vue était assez dégagée mais je pense que le plus de cet appartement était la proximité du quartier financier et de l'_Union Square._ Le salon était dépourvu de photo, ce qui rendait le lieu encore plus aseptisé.

— Suivez-moi, le corps se trouve dans la chambre... Poursuivait l'adjoint Jenks.

On lui emboîta le pas, dans le couloir, se trouvait de nombreuses photos de célébrités, des articles de presse... Je n'eus pas le loisir d'observer les photos, l'adjoint Jenks avançait d'un pas rapide. On passa par le bureau, un détail m'interpelait, une photo de famille, des gens à priori à un gala de charité, qui entouraient une jeune fille souriante. Je ne sais plus où j'avais aperçu cette photo mais j'étais persuadée de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

On continua, passant devant des chambres, salle de bain et autre recoins de ce vaste appartement. Une fois arrivée à destination, on entendait les cliquetis de l'appareil photo des légistes, des bruits de pas étouffés.

— C'est pas trop tôt Cullen! Vous vous montrez que quand cela vous intéresse hein! Plaisantais-je.

Trois personnes se retournèrent, visiblement Cullen n'était pas là et c'était ses assistants.

— Hey Chewbie! Rebecca, il me semble, fit un «check» à McCarty qui lui rendit tandis que Rachel et Ron si ma mémoire était bonne, nous saluèrent de la tête.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

— Le Docteur Cullen n'est pas là?

— Mmmh le boss a l'air d'être retenu quelque part, il doit être à l'université ou à l'hôpital! Commenta Rachel.

J'avais l'air sceptique mais je ne dis rien, je reportai mon attention sur la scène de crime. Une femme se trouvait assise sur une chaise dans son dressing, elle portait une toge rouge, son sein droit était dénudé. Ses bras retenaient une bourse remplie.. de pièces. Sa tête était baissée. Ses épaules penchaient vers l'avant sous le poids de la tête, laissant cascader ses cheveux, masquant son visage. Sur le dessus de son mollet gauche, était tatouée bien en évidence l'allumette, je remontais le long de ses jambes, je retenais un hoquet de stupeur, la peau de ses cuisses avaient été enlevée, je suivais du regard les traces de sang, elles n'allaient pas loin, la peau était suspendue entre les robes de grandes marques dans le placard.

Je demandai à Ron de relever les cheveux de la victime, son visage avait été défiguré, en revanche ses sourcils avaient été laissés intacts, une feuille d'or était délicatement posée dessus. Sa bouche ouverte révélait l'absence de la langue.

— Vous voulez voir le côté le plus cool? Rebecca avait posé la question avec tellement d'entrain qu'elle commençait à me faire peur.

— Et bien... Expliquez moi... Soupirai-je, j'avais plus envie d'aller fumer et me changer les idées que continuer à regarder une victime défigurée.

— Tadaaa! Elle avait baissé le reste de la toge rouge comme un torero relevant la cape devant le taureau.

— Rebecca... Dis moi si j'ai tort.. mais c'est de l'or fondu? Mes yeux parcouraient le corps, maintenant que le buste était dénudé, je pouvais voir que tout le côté gauche avait été plongé dans l'or. On aurait dit un travail d'orfèvre, comme si le tueur avait pris le temps de verser l'or, délicatement et de recouvrir cette partie avec la toge, comme pour l'enfermer dans un écrin.

— Ouiii! Une moitié de femme en or, à la _GoldenEye! _J'ai jamais vu ça, c'est dément !

— Et la mise en scène?

— Arg... Je ne suis pas aussi calée que le boss! Mais vous avez la super geek pour vous aider! Elle me fit un clin d'oeil complice.

— Tu as des infos sur la victime McCarty?

— Si je te dis que ça commence par Stan et que ça fini par ley ça te dit quelque chose?

— JESSICA STANLEY?! M'écriais-je

— Dans le mille, j'ai fouillé le bureau, son ordinateur n'est pas là, elle avait pas son sac à main...

— On aurait pu croire à un cambriolage si seulement on avait pas trouvé la signature...

— Agent Swan! Agent Swan ! M'appela Rachel.

— Oui?

— On a trouvé ça dans le sac de pièces. Elle me tendit un parchemin.

J'enfilai des gants pour ne pas souiller la preuve. Je déroulai le papier et parlai à voix haute.

"_Quand __le __poète __peint __l'enfer, __il __peint __sa __vie._

_Sa __vie, __ombre __qui __fuit __de __spectres __poursuivie;_

_..._

_L'ambition, __l'orgueil __de __soi-mêm__e __nourri,_

_Et __la __luxure __immonde, __et __l'avarice __infâme,_

_Tous __les __manteaux __de __plomb __dont __peut __se __charger __l'âme__._

Jessica Stanley n'a pas su résister à l'appelle de _Mammon. __Elle mérite son sort, comme tous les autres._

_L'esprit pénètre tout de sa flamme féconde __e__t s'infiltre invisible au vaste corps du monde_.

Ne pensez vous pas agent Swan que mon génie aura raison de votre petit service d'ordre ? Et que comme la flamme du feu sacré jamais vous ne pourrez m'enfermer?

Savez-vous au moins où s'arrête la vertu et où commence le pêché... ?

Le temps presse agent Swan... Arriverez-vous à temps la prochaine fois ?

_Cave cave d[omi]n[u]s videt."_

— C'est moi où il se prend carrément pour Dieu là? S'emporta McCarty.

— il faut que Rose nous aide pour les indications... J'étais déboussolée par la faculté de notre tueur à comme il dit "jouer" avec nous. Il faut que l'on trouve le dernier péché. Enfin vu comment c'était parti, on se retrouverait encore le bec dans l'eau.

— Rosie chérie, on voudrait des informations sur deux trois trucs... On a trouvé une nouvelle lettre, je t'envoie la copie! Merci mon coquelicot d'amour!

Le téléphone de McCarty sonna, Rosalie comme à son habitude avait été d'une rapidité exemplaire.

— Salut Rose, tu peux parler, tu es sur haut-parleurs.

— D'après le texte en fin de lettre, c'est une citation se trouvant sur le tableau "_Les sept péchés capitaux et les quatre dernières étapes humaines_" de _Jérôme Bosch_, le tableau est exposé au _Musée du Prado à Madrid_...

— Je suis persuadée qu'il fait référence à Stanley quand il parle d'avarice, pêché que l'on n'a pas encore eu. Il se croit supérieur, il pense qu'il accomplit un destin divin... Toutes ces références aussi la _Divine Comédie_, _Dante,__Virgile__._..il a du voyager, étudier dans des écoles prestigieuses... On a presque un profil complet avec cette lettre. La coupai-je.

— Attends attends Bella, ça fait beaucoup d'information. Tu en dis autant qu'Ed! Je pouvais presque entendre Rosalie sourire

— Wah, moi j'ai pas tout compris... McCarty passa sa grande main sur son visage d'incompréhension.

— Tu penses vraiment qu'il se croit être le guide des pécheurs ? Genre, Dieu tout puissant qui punit ceux qui n'obéissent pas à ses préceptes. Commenta Rosalie.

— Oui, en plus il cite _Victor Hugo _qui après la lecture de _Dante, _a écrit _Les Voix intérieures. _Ne me regardez pas comme un monstre, j'aime bien les auteurs français... Ahem, pour ce qui est du meurtre... J'ai déjà vu ce genre de scène... Mais qu'est ce c'est déja ?!... Un truc de l'est... je crois que je sais... Je pris mon téléphone pour chercher rapidement sur internet une image. Rosalie je te transfère un truc, je pense que c'est la peinture qu'a pris le tueur comme référence.

— Qu'est ce que c'est?

— Le final, la mise en scène provient d'un petit tableau d'_Albrecht Dürer. _La peinture à l'huile a été peinte en 1507. Je me souviens du culte de l'or chez les Égyptiens, les Incas, la mythologie grecque... Je ne pourrai pas citer comme le Docteur Cullen... Mais c'est tout ce que je sais. Et ce «_Mammon»_, quelqu'un sait ce qu'il représente? Ou qui il est? Terminai-je.

— Je te cherche ça tout de suite Bella... Alors _Mammon _veut d'abord dire en araméen «riche» et en hébreu, il se rapproche de _Matmon_ qui signifie «argent, trésor». Malgré les langues et les croyances, _Mammon_ représente la richesse, tout ce qui est matériel. On peut dire que c'est le démon de l'avarice.

— C'est pour montrer l'avarice de Stanley. Si on comprend le raisonnement de ce tueur. Au fait les assistants d'Ed nous ont pas dit de quoi elle était morte!

Après avoir dit ça, McCarty répartit demander, il revint quelques minutes après.

— Elles ont dit que c'était une asphyxie suite à la contracture du diaphragme... Elles en sauront plus après l'autopsie.

— Ok j'envoie un message à ton frère pour lui parler de l'affaire et si jamais il peut se libérer pour pratiquer l'autopsie.

Je lui fis signe de la main avant de redescendre, j'allumai une cigarette, sortant mon téléphone en même temps.

— " Bonjour Docteur... C'est l'agent Swan, nous avons une nouvelle victime... L'autopsie sera pratiquée cet après-midi par vos assistants... Je me demandais si vous arriveriez à vous libérer pour venir nous donner un coup de main... Tenez moi au courant."

Je raccrochai, décidément je suis abonnée aux messageries aujourd'hui. J'envoyais un rapide message à Alice pour lui demander des nouvelles et lui dire qu'elle devait donner l'anti parasite à Oscar. Elle me répondit dans la foulée que tout allait bien et que Jasper et elle étaient obligés de se dorloter dans la piscine comme on les avait assigné à résidence. Je riais, j'aurais bien aimé une telle punition. Je me massais les trapèzes, je ne dirais pas non à un petit massage pour détendre mes muscles endoloris.

McCarty m'informa que Rosalie et Clearwater allaient passer au journal de Stanley afin de couvrir plus de champs. Je trouvais ça bien, Seth était un chouette gars.

— On suit les assistants jusqu'à l'institut ?

— On y va ! Je conduis ou tu conduis? Je laissai ma phrase en suspend, McCarty regardait son téléphone.

— Hey le lutin! ... Parle pas si vite... Je ne comprends rien... Calme toi... Écoute on arrive.

— Qu'est ce qui se passe?

— On doit rentrer voir Alice, elle avait l'air catastrophée...

McCarty avait prit le volant, il faut dire qu'il avait une conduite assez sportive. On arrivait en un temps record à la maison.

On débarqua dans le salon, Jasper consolait enfin essayait de calmer une Alice en pleurs...

— Alice? Qu'est ce qui se passe? Je me rapprochai doucement d'elle pour la prendre doucement dans mes bras.

— Je... Je... C'est Oscar...

— Oscar? Je commençais à m'inquiéter et à regarder le salon à la recherche du chaton. Oscar ronronna près de moi, je le pris dans les bras rassurée, je lui gratouillai le ventre. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi Alice avait mentionné son nom... Elle était prise de soubresauts.

— J'étais en train... En train de préparer les médicaments d'Oscar... On a sonné à la porte... Le petit chaton a rapporté une enveloppe... Je ...

Elle n'avait visiblement pas le courage de parler, McCarty interrogea du regard son beau-frère.

— Écoute... Oscar a rapporté l'enveloppe et en la manipulant, une clé USB est tombée...

— Tu me connais, je suis curieuse... Mais s'il te plaît Bella... Fais quelque chose...

Elle enfouit sa tête dans le torse de Jasper pleurant à chaudes larmes. McCarty fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de la télé.

— Lutin, c'est la clé USB que tu as lu..?

Elle hocha affirmativement de la tête. Oasis miaulait pour avoir des caresses, Alice l'attrapa et la tenait comme une petite peluche.

McCarty quant à lui appuya sur la touche "play" de la télécommande pour lancer la vidéo.

Il faisait sombre, on entendait comme des bruits d'écoulement, ou de tuyaux qui gouttaient. Je n'arrivais pas à distinguer l'environnement. Tout d'un coup, on entendit comme des bruits de cliquetis sur une surface métallique. La caméra se rapprochait doucement vers une forme. On pouvait maintenant entendre distinctement des bruits étouffés. Soudain une paire de yeux bleus que je connaissais tant apparurent à l'écran. Ces jolis cheveux blonds étaient crasseux et maculés d'une substance étrange. Elle se débattait faisant tinter les menottes. On pouvait voir la trace de lutte acharnée sur ses poignets sanglants. Les vêtements de Tanya froissés, à moitié déchirés. On aurait dit qu'elle se trouvait dans un endroit humide. La caméra s'éteignit d'un coup.

J'expulsai l'air que j'avais retenu sans m'en rendre compte. J'étais comme paralysée, mes yeux ne voulaient pas quitter l'écran. McCarty ou Jasper ? M'attrapa par les épaules, je ne reconnus pas ma voix quand je parlais.

— Qui? Comment?

— Bella, tu sais si quelqu'un en voulait à Tanya?

— Je... Oui enfin tu sais comme moi le nombre de personnes qu'elle a mis en prison... Je... J'avais essayé de l'appeler mais elle ne répondait pas depuis ce matin... Je comprends mieux pourquoi...

Je serrai mes mains, à m'en faire blanchir les phalanges, comme pour m'empêcher de frapper quelque chose ou d'envoyer tout valser.

— Ce...ce n'est pas tout... Dit Alice d'une voix rendue rauque par les pleurs. Jasper baissait les yeux gravement.

La caméra se ralluma, on était à un autre endroit, on n'entendait pas le goutte à goutte de l'autre vidéo... Ni de bruit métallique. Il faisait noir, il y avait seulement des bruits de pas. La caméra montra une porte et rentra dans une pièce tout aussi sombre. Là on entendait un espèce de râle, rauque, la caméra se rapprochait et les sons devenaient comme des sifflements.

On pouvait maintenant distinguer une faible lueur, c'était un four ouvert, quelque chose sortait de la porte. La caméra se déplaça de nouveau, on voyait un corps suspendu les bras en l'air, une tête penchait en avant.

Une main gantée se métamorphosa sur la vidéo, elle dormait un poing et alla frapper le corps sur le côté. Un long cri sortait du corps, je plissai les yeux essayant de reconnaître un élément que je connaissais. La main, toujours en forme de poing s'acharnait sur le corps, une pluie de coup s'abattait, sur le torse, les côtes... Sous la douleur, l'homme attaché releva la tête. Je ne pus m'empêcher de crier de surprise. Je pourrais reconnaître entre mille ce visage anguleux, même abîmé sous les coups, il avait le visage en sang et gonflé, ses cheveux retombaient mollement sur ses yeux. La caméra recula, on pouvait entendre Cullen essayer de reprendre sa respiration, des sifflements se faisaient entendre, il devait avoir des côtes cassées.

La caméra tourna vers le four, la main droite attrapa un tisonnier d'où la lame n'était qu'un mélange orange et rouge vifs. La personne qui tenait le tisonnier avait l'air fascinée par le spectacle de cette source de chaleur tant elle prenait son temps à regarder celui-ci.

La caméra se retourna vers Cullen, je sentis mon ventre se contracter , mon cœur loupait des battements comme si il sentait ce qu'il allait se passer. Le tisonnier avançait dangereusement vers Cullen, la main gantée, gauche, celle qui était libre de ces mouvements releva les cheveux de Cullen. Il regarda la personne, ses yeux exprimaient le défi, la résolution... Il serra la mâchoire, respirant comme il pouvait. La main gauche tapota la joue de Cullen comme pour lui souhaiter "bonne chance".

Puis soudain, on pouvait voir la main droite, celle qui tenait le tisonnier brûlant s'abattre sur le flanc de Cullen, restant longtemps, seul les cris glaçants sortaient de la vidéo. Avec la lumière, on pouvait voir qu'il avait été fouetté...

La vidéo se termina sur cette image, sur le corps de Cullen, au début ses mains se retenaient aux chaînes, comme pour dire au cameraman qu'il en avait encore dans le ventre mais là, ses mains seulement pendaient vers le sol. La tête retombante.

La vidéo s'arrêta, un message apparût.

" _Je suis l'esprit qui toujours nie et c'est avec justice : car tout ce qui existe est digne d'être détruit, il serait donc mieux que rien n'existât. Ainsi, tout ce que vous nommez péché, destruction, bref, ce qu'on entend par mal, voilà mon élément_."

La vidéo s'arrêta pour de bon. Je remarquai seulement après que des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur mes joues. Je regardai le salon, clignant des yeux comme après une longue léthargie. McCarty soufflait comme un buffle en colère, il regardait l'écran de la télé avec une profonde haine, il ne bougeait pas comme pour se retenir de tout casser. Jasper serait son étreinte autour d'Alice dont les pleurs et les cris avaient recommencé.

Mon téléphone sonna, je répondais d'une voix éteinte.

— Bella, j'ai trouvé quelque chose pendant mes recherches.

* * *

Bon bha voilà je crois que j'ai réussi à faire ce que je voulais, je vous assure, j'étais en train de m'arracher littéralement les cheveux (si je suis chauve, ça sera en partie de votre faute xD), pour réussir à écrire les lettres et d'autres passages. Je ne dois pas avoir ni l'âme d'un corbeau ni celle d'un tueur. Pardonnez mes maladresses, fautes et autres imperfections. J'espère que le rendu sera à votre goût. J'ai fait comme j'ai pu!

Pour les phrases c'est de largo Mexicain, j'ai fait aussi avec les moyens du bord pour me rapprocher le plus possible d'un langage d'un trafiquant de drogues lol.

Si jamais vous avez des réclamations à faire, voyez avec Alfred, il sera ravi d'avoir un peu de compagnie.

A la semaine prochaine si je suis dans les temps!


	24. Chapitre 23

Bien le bon... soir... jour... nuit...

Voilà j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu pour poster ce jour spécial! JOYEUUUX ANNIVERSAIRE GWENNNYYY! Que cette publication puisse te satisfaiiiire! Comme cadeau je ne savais pas quoi te faire ! Alors ça fera l'affaire? Bon bha j'espère que ça va te plaire! En plus de ma rime en aire. Bien maintenant je vais ... Me taire!

Tout d'abord je vais répondre à** EdBtjr:** Merci pour ta review! Pour ce que ça vaut aussi, merci pour tes mots, c'est très gentil de prendre le temps d'écrire une review! Je suis contente que la suite te plaise et que l'avancement de l'enquête soit à la hauteur. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait rager mais je pense que je suis rattrapée ? En tout cas merci de continuer de me lire ! Bonne journée !

Pour les autres, toujours merci aux fidèles connues et aux petits fantômes! Bientôt la fin de l'aventure mais la prochaine pointera bientôt son nez! ;) Même si ça va me faire un énorme vide! Mais ça sera pour mieux vous retrouver après. Je ferai en sorte de préparer plus de chapitres à l'avance, pour être moins "au jour le jour". Donc je ferai sûrement un long silence, en restant joignable, pour revenir avec une histoire toute neuve.

J'aimerai dire que j'en sortirai grandie et que l'écriture sera mieux... Mais je crois que je ne pourrai seulement vous promettre du faire du mieux que je peux!

J'espère que votre semaine se passe bien, que les week-end aussi, et tout ça tout ça...

Les personnages appartiennent toujours à Stephenie Meyer et pour le reste il y a ce dévoué Alfred.

Pas beaucoup de blabla cette fois-ci, je vous laisse lire tranquillement.

Prenez soin de vous et des autres!

A la semaine prochaine, si je ne prends pas de retard!

* * *

_**Chapitre 23:**_

— Bella? Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit?

— Oui... Pardon Rose tu disais quoi?

— Bella... Est-ce que tout va bien? Tu m'as l'air ailleurs... S'inquiéta Rosalie au téléphone.

— Rose, tu peux venir chez Alice? Viens avec la scientifique. S'il te plaît...

— Tu m'inquiètes là Bella... Alice va bien?

— Elle est avec moi oui, je t'expliquerai en arrivant.

— Très bien... Je fais au plus vite.

J'étais comme anesthésiée, et encore si je l'avais été, je ne ressentirais pas ce trou béant dans ma poitrine. Je regardai autour de moi, McCarty parlait avec les agents à l'entrée pour savoir comment l'enveloppe s'était trouvée là et si ils avaient remarqué quelque chose.

Alice était partie prendre une douche pour se détendre mais elle avait du finir par se mettre à ranger sa salle de bain, chose qu'elle faisait quand elle était nerveuse ou quand elle devait occuper ses pensées. Elle devenait un peu comme un robot en mode pilotage automatique qui se déconnecte. Jasper était parti la rejoindre pour la réconforter.

Je soupirai, le plus dur restait à faire, je devais appeler Vicky. Comment annoncer à la femme de sa meilleure amie que celle ci a été enlevée par un tueur sanguinaire? Je m'étonnais de ne pas avoir de nouvelle de Vicky, elle aurait dû être la première personne à m'appeler en constatant que Tan n'était pas rentrée... A moins qu'elle ait été en déplacement pour le travail. Je pris une grande inspiration et mon courage à deux mains pour l'appeler.

C'est après quelques sonneries qu'elle décrocha.

— Hey ma chérie! Je viens de rentrer de L.A., j'ai découvert un petit restaurant japonais, un régal! C'est un grand jour aujourd'hui! On a enfin eu la réponse pour l'adoption! Hiiiiiii c'est bon Bella, tu te rends compte, on va avoir cette petite fille! On va être mamans! Je pensais que la _baby shower _avait été préparée un peu trop prématurément, comme on ne savait pas vraiment si on allait avoir une réponse favorable mais cette fois-ci, le destin nous a souri. Dans un mois la petite va naître et nous on pourra l'accueillir! Je voulais attendre avant de le dire mais je suis tellement soulagée... Bella tu m'écoutes?

Je fondis en larmes, comment j'allais lui annoncer tout ça après cette nouvelle? J'allais briser sa joie... McCarty revenait doucement vers moi et me prit le téléphone des mains. Je le regardai étonnée, les larmes coulant toujours abondamment sur mes joues.

— Victoria, c'est Emmett... Il vaudrait mieux que tu viennes chez Alice, on doit te parler... Je comprends...- Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers moi - Elle... doit te dire certaine chose. A tout de suite.

Je murmurais un «merci» qui ressemblait plus à un immonde gargouillis baveux.

— Elles ont eu l'accord...

Je pris le premier objet qui était à porté de ma main et je le lançais violemment dans la pièce. Il alla s'écraser dans un bruit sourd quelque part. McCarty me prit dans ses bras et pour la première fois, je me laissais aller, je pleurai dans les bras de mon coéquipier qui ressemblait à ce moment plus à un frère.

— Ça va aller Belly Bean, on va arrêter ce connard qui s'en est pris à Ed et à Tanya. Il a fait la grosse erreur de s'attaquer à un Cullen, il va en payer le prix et il sera cher, crois moi. Je sentais la haine inonder les mots de McCarty, lui qui était si joyeux et gentil habituellement, s'en était presque effrayant.

— Oui... Je ferai tout pour les retrouver.

Rosalie passait la porte et fronça les sourcils en nous regardant. Son instinct devait avoir allumé tous les signaux d'alarme.

— Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Où est Ed?

Je lui racontais comment Oscar avait joué avec l'enveloppe qui avait été déposée avec le courrier, les agents avaient confirmé que c'était le facteur habituel qui avait fait la tournée.

— Une clé USB a fini par tomber de l'enveloppe...

— On va te montrer la vidéo mais, il vaudrait mieux attendre Victoria... Je voudrais lui annoncer en face... Elle ne devrait plus tarder. Finis-je par dire d'une voix rauque.

Vicky arriva dans la foulée, elle avait un air catastrophée, ses boucles rousses partaient dans tous les sens, elle avait du se dépêcher pour arriver le plus vite possible.

— Bella, tu avais l'air tellement bizarre au téléphone, qu'est ce qui se passe?

— Tu veux bien m'accompagner dans le jardin, j'aurais bien besoin d'une cigarette...

McCarty m'indiqua en passant qu'ils nous attendraient là; qu'il valait mieux que je lui parle seule à seule et qu'il fasse un topo à Rosalie pendant ce temps là.

Le silence pesant qui s'installa donnait le ton, c'était une atmosphère lourde, aussi lourde que mon cœur.

— Vicky, Tan a été enlevée... J'avais décidé de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins. C'était abrupte, sans sentiment, je prenais mon ton professionnel même si mon corps menaçait de craquer.

— Pardon Bella? Je ne te suis pas...

— Tan... n'est pas rentrée hier... On vient d'avoir une preuve... formelle qu'elle a été enlevée...

— Tu te trompes Bella, j'ai eu Tanya au téléphone hier, elle allait très bien. Elle m'a dit qu'elle serait très occupée aujourd'hui.

— Vicky... Je t'assure que je ne te dirai pas ça sinon...

— Enlevée? Mais... Quand, par qui?

— On ne sait pas encore quand... Je pensais comme toi qu'elle avait du travail...

— Alors si elle a été enlevée où est la demande de rançon? Combien ils veulent? Elle fit mine de chercher dans son sac son téléphone, sortant désespérément tout le contenu de son sac à main tant ses mains tremblaient.

— Vicky... Il n'y a pas de demande de rançon parce qu'elle a été enlevée... C'est lié à notre enquête.

— Tu es en train de me dire que Tanya a été enlevée à cause d'une enquête que TU n'as pas su résoudre?

— On fait tout ce que l'on peut...

— Visiblement ce n'est pas suffisant. Dit-elle d'un ton tranchant.

Je regardai mes pieds, triturant ma cigarette, ne sachant quoi faire, quoi dire, acceptant ses remarques qui me lacéraient le cœur. Elle avait raison, Tanya avait subît de plein fouet mon incompétence.

— Je veux voir la preuve formelle?

— Je ne suis pas certaine... que tu devrais...

— Tu as perdu le droit de donner ton avis sur ce qui est bon pour moi depuis que Tanya a été enlevée sous ton nez. Montre moi la preuve Bella. Elle était glaciale, je retenais mes remarques et mes larmes. On ne s'était jamais disputées... Et ce qu'elle me disait me faisait terriblement mal.

McCarty et Rosalie qui avaient entendu crier, venaient d'arriver. Rosalie posa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule. Elle me chuchota à l'oreille que c'était la décision de Victoria et que rien de ce qu'elle avait dit ne devait m'atteindre.

McCarty inséra la clé USB dans un petit ordinateur qu'il tenait dans les mains. La vidéo commença et mon cœur déjà lourd s'écrasa misérablement au fond de mon estomac. Je regardais malgré moi ma meilleure amie retenue quelque part, elle devait avoir froid, peur... Je n'osais pas penser à ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir mais par dessus tout, je savais qu'elle n'allait pas abandonner facilement et au fond de moi j'avais l'espoir que Tanya se battrai pour sa famille, pour nous... Ensuite vint le passage avec Cullen, mon estomac était au bord de mes lèvres, je ne voulais pas pleurer alors je serrais les poings, enfonçant mes ongles dans ma paume.

Je vis Victoria tourner de l'oeil, je me précipitais pour la soutenir. Rosalie quant à elle serrait McCarty, sans un mot, je croisai son regard, il était glacial.

Vicky reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Son regard était noir de colère. Elle fondit sur moi, j'étais prête à prendre une gifle, sa douleur, tout ce qu'elle voulait parce qu'elle était folle de rage...

— Je... je suis désolée Vicky... Je

— Tu... tu quoi Bella? Tu es désolée... alors voilà Tan est ta meilleure amie mais tu es désolée... Cracha-t-elle.

Je baissais les yeux honteuse.

— Je suis certaine que Bella et Emmett font ce qu'ils peuvent pour arrêter ce malade... Tu n'as pas à t'en prendre à Bella comme ça. Intervint Rosalie qui commençait à hausser le ton.

— Alors quoi? Je dois attendre qu'il tue ma femme pour que vous trouviez le tueur?

— Je te rappelle qu'Edward est dans la même situation; et qu'on le torture. Trancha Rosalie.

— Il faisait partie de l'enquête...

— Ah parce qu'Edward fait partie de l'enquête, cela lui donne un motif pour être enlevé? Tanya est procureur, elle n'est pas à l'abri non plus! S'énerva Rosalie, en regardant Victoria de haut.

— Je n'ai pas dit ça mais Bella aurait ...

— Aurait du quoi? Attacher Tanya à un radiateur pendant toute l'enquête? Tu crois qu'elle ne sent pas mal non plus? Comme tu le dis sa meilleure amie a été enlevé et Edward aussi. Et toi t'étais où quand Tanya avait besoin de toi? Haa oui pardon tu étais en train de bouffer! Cria Rosalie.

— Espèce de ... Victoria se précipita sur Rosalie qui était retenue par McCarty, pendant que je regardais la scène, digne d'un cauchemar.

— ÇA SUFFIT! ARRETEZ, ARRETEZ! JE NE VOUS RECONNAIS PLUS! POURQUOI VOUS VOUS BALANCEZ ÇA DANS LA FIGURE? ON EST TOUS DANS LE MEME BATEAU, ON A TOUS DE LA PEINE ALORS ARRETEZ DE VOULOIR CHERCHER DES COUPABLES ALORS QU'IL N'Y EN A QU'UN, C'EST LE CONNARD QUI LES A ENLEVE! Hurla Alice dans un mélange de sanglots et de crie.

Les deux filles se calmèrent, non sans se lancer des regards remplis d'éclairs.

Vicky et Alice partirent dans le salon pour se reposer. Rosalie me fit une accolade, on avait tous le cœur lourd. Elle nous entraîna un peu plus à l'écart dans le jardin. J'allumai une autre cigarette pour calmer ma nervosité.

— Je suis allée au journal de Stanley, on a trouvé son ordinateur... Leah a pu le déverrouiller. On a eu un mal fou, qui met en mot de passe «Narcisse1234»? Dit-elle en riant. -Je ne pus réprimer un petit sourire, Stanley était irrécupérable. Bref, j'ai trouvé de nombreuses informations sur Caïus, elle était peut-être une fouille merde mais je dois dire qu'elle le faisait bien ça au moins.

— Hum, qu'est ce que tu as trouvé?

— C'est un vrai clan... avec une généalogie intéressante... Fit Rosalie mystérieuse.

— Rohw chérie, ne fait pas durer le suspense! S'exclama McCarty en plaisantant.

— Dans les années soixante, la famille Volturi a fondé une banque, la _Volturia. _Plus particulièrement les trois frères.

— Caïus a des frères? On en a jamais entendu parler... Si?

Rosalie souriait comme un chat qui vient de manger un canari.

— Détrompe toi Bella... On connaît bien Marcus!

— Marcus... Attends attends... Comme LE Marcus? Déclara un McCarty aussi impatient que moi d'en savoir plus.

— J'ai commencé à éplucher le dossier de Stanley, il faut dire qu'elle a fait un travail de recherche époustouflant.

— Comme quoi, il ne suffit pas d'avoir des logiciels pro comme nous, il suffit d'être hargneux. Rigola McCarty.

—En tout cas, d'après ses recherches, on apprend que Marcus et Caïus sont nés à Florence. Ils sont restés là-bas pendant leur adolescence puis ils sont arrivés aux États-Unis pour faire leur études. Comme beaucoup de famille italiennes, ils ont dû avoir des aïeux établis à New York, en Pennsylvanie. Comme on le sait, l'immigration italienne pour «le nouveau monde» a commencé vers 1880 pour ensuite exploser entre 1900 et 1914.

— Donc ils fondent la banque et puis?

— Très vite, après leur études en finances et en commerce, ils fondent donc la banque qui se fait rapidement un nom, ils étaient d'abord spécialisés dans les prêts pour aider leur compatriotes italiens, puis comprenant le marché, ils décident de couvrir une plus grande échelle et de se développer dans d'autres états. Puis Marcus, qui tombe amoureux d'une certaine Didyme, décide de partir au Mexique avec elle. Là ils ouvrent d'autres antennes de leur banque pour aider les familles démunies par les cartels.

— Ils s'enrichissent très très vite et deviennent la première banque étrangère au Mexique tandis qu'aux États-Unis, Caïus fait fructifier l'entreprise familiale. Il étend les activités à l'immobilier, l'assurance... Il est littéralement partout. Reprenait Rosalie qui avait marqué une pause pour boire un verre d'eau.

— Et ensuite? McCarty demandait comme un enfant intrigué et impatient d'avoir la suite de l'histoire.

— Ensuite, la femme de Marcus meurt dans des circonstances assez douteuses... Une enquête est menée mais d'après le dossier de l'époque, ils ont mis ça sur le dos de potentiel concurrent jaloux de leur réussite.. Marcus alors est effondré par le chagrin et se laisse aller.

— Mais alors est-ce que c'est le même Marcus après qui on court?

— C'est là que ça devient intéressant. Pendant que Marcus devient pas un légume mais presque, Caïus reprend petit à petit le flambeau au Mexique, il s'allie au cartel de Sinaloa et là germe une idée.

— Le blanchiment?

— Exactement Bella, il voit que la banque a une renommée internationale, en Italie, au Mexique, aux États-Unis... Alors il décide de blanchir l'argent, faisant une pierre deux coups, il assure sa protection par le cartel et en plus il s'enrichit.

— Donc c'est pour ça que l'on court après un fantôme?

— Oui... En fait Caïus utilise la réputation de son frère. Personne ne connaît réellement Marcus parce que ça fait des années qu'il s'est retiré du monde et aussi parce que c'est Caïus qui gère tout, manipulant son frère comme une marionnette.

— Je vois...c 'est intelligent.

— c'est pourquoi Bella, je vais te laisser le soin d'éplucher le reste du dossier de Stanley.

— Comment ça?

— Je t'ai dit qu'elle avait fait des recherches époustouflantes, je n'ai pas eu le temps de continuer mais il en reste un sacré morceau!

Je grimaçais quand elle me donna le dossier entre les mains, il pesait un âne mort. Je le posai provisoirement sur la table du jardin.

— Est-ce que l'on peut voir avec Leah pour qu'elle puise tracer le téléphone de Cullen? Demandai-je.

— Mmh d'après ce que je sais, on peut voir avec son opérateur pour analyser les derniers messages qu'il a reçu, ça peut nous aider pour avoir une idée de son trajet hier. On peut aussi le faire avec Tanya.

— On pourrait au moins avoir leur dernière position. Tu peux aussi, je suis désolée je dois te demander, est-ce que tu peux regarder la vidéo et voir si tu peux trouver un indice...

— Je... de toute façon c'est pour les retrouver sain et sauf

— Oui...

— Belly Bean et moi on va aller à l'institut pour l'autopsie... Peut-être que l'on trouvera des indices aussi sur le corps de Stanley...

— Il va aussi falloir faire le tour des fonderies, je ne pense pas que l'on puisse recouvrir quelqu'un d'or sans avoir du matériel.

— T'as raison Bella, on va faire ça, je vais travailler sur la vidéo avec Leah, Seth va continuer de parler avec les collègues de Stanley.

— On fait ça Rose... Jasper, Alice et Vicky vont rester ici, je pense que c'est le mieux...

On se quitta sur ces mots, je demandai à Alice un endroit sûr où je pourrai mettre le dossier de Stanley. Ce n'était pas la peine de perdre en plus des informations. Elle m'indiqua le bureau de Cullen. J'entrais, me sentant comme une intruse.

Je manquais de suffoquer, son odeur encore présente dans la pièce me prit par surprise. Je commençai à avoir la tête qui tournait, sentant mon cœur battre à tout rompre, je m'accoudai dos au mur pour reprendre ma respiration et me calmer. Après avoir repris un semblant de contenance, j'installai le dossier sur son bureau et prit soin de ne rien déranger. Je fermai la porte derrière moi, non sans avoir respiré encore un peu de cette odeur qui était devenue chère à mon cœur. J'écrasai rageusement une larme traîtresse qui avait coulé sur ma joue, avant de redescendre pour rejoindre McCarty.

McCarty et moi montions dans le SUV silencieusement. Pour une fois, il n'y avait pas de musique, le cœur n'y était pas.

— Je te jure qu'on va se le choper ce connard Bella.

— Je... je m'en veux de n'avoir rien fait pour Tanya et même pour Cullen, j'avais essayé d'appeler, sans réponse, je pensais qu'ils étaient occupés... Je ne me suis pas posé plus de questions...

— Ne te blâme pas, personne ne pouvait prévoir ça...

— Si on avait arrêté ce salaud avant, ils seraient avec nous. Dis-je catégorique.

McCarty freina d'un coup sec, se gara sur le côté et me regarda durement.

— Bella, quand je te dis que c'est pas ta faute, c'est que ça ne l'est pas. Notre boulot c'est de les retrouver, de les ramener. Cet espèce d'enfoiré s'amuse à jouer avec nous et là il est tombé sur une famille, on est tous unis, Tanya, Victoria, Ed et nous. - Je soupirai, pas certaine que Victoria me considérait encore comme un membre de sa famille...- On est forts et on va lui montrer ce que c'est de jouer avec la vie des gens à ce connard. Alors maintenant tu te sors ça de la tête et tu redeviens Belly Bean que je connais. Si tu flanches, on va tous le faire et ça c'est le laisser gagner et ça je refuse.

Je me donnais des claques, c'est vrai que ce comportement de larve ne me ressemblait pas, on devait les retrouver alors il fallait que je réagisse. McCarty s'assura que j'allais bien et redémarra la voiture.

On arriva à l'institut, on rentra dans le bureau de Cullen, mon ventre se noua et ma gorge se serra, je voyais Alfred, tout aussi bien habillé dans son style Victorien habituel, il y avait du désordre sur le bureau mais je me sentais apaisé, comme si... il allait débarquer avec son sourire en coin et qu'il allait partir dans ses discours... Je voulais qu'il me regarde avec cette même intensité... J'étais comme une cambrioleuse mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de toucher du bout des doigts Alfred, son bureau, sa chaise, ses livres...

— On va le retrouver ton Docteur... Tu ne seras pas tout seul trop longtemps...

Je sursautai en entendant McCarty revenir, réalisant que je parlais à un squelette.

— Il va revenir Bella... J'ai touché deux mots aux assistants... ils ont fini l'autopsie...

Je regardai de nouveau Alfred tristement.

— Aller viens Bella...

Je lui emboîtais le pas, en traînant un peu les pieds. Je me sentais bien dans son bureau, comme si ça me rapprochait de lui. McCarty serra doucement mon épaule pour me faire réagir.

Les assistants nous regardaient, ne sachant quoi dire... Rebecca rompit le silence.

— Vous allez le retrouver le boss hein...?

— On voudrait bien vous aider mais... nous on est seulement calés en cadavres... Ajouta Rachel.

— Mais n'hésitez pas à nous dire si on peut vous êtres utiles... Renchérit Ron.

McCarty et moi sourions doucement.

— Vous faites déjà beaucoup, peut-être que l'autopsie de Stanley nous aidera à trouver des indices pour les retrouver.

— On retrouvera Edward, parole de Cullen. Termina McCarty solennellement.

Rebecca se racla la gorge pour se donner du courage.

— C'est vrai, puis je suis persuadée que le boss n'a pas baissé les bras. Venez, on va retrouver Stanley.

Elle déambulait dans la salle d'autopsie, le corps était préparé et recousu, je les remerciais mentalement de ne pas nous faire assister à l'ouverture du corps.

— On a trouvé des traces de strychnine, c'est un stimulant de la moelle épinière, donc du système nerveux central.

— Qu'est ce que ça provoque? Demanda McCarty.

—Si vous voulez, la transmission du message nerveux est assuré par les synapses, une fois ingéré, la strychnine se fixe dessus, ce qui accélère le passage du message nerveux. L'information entre le cerveau et les muscles est plus rapidement transmise.

— Je vois, c'est un peu comme un super pouvoir?

— C'est à peut-près ça, cela augmente les réflexes et le tonus musculaire, il augmente aussi l'amplitude respiratoire mais ce n'est pas pour ça que le tueur lui a injecté ça, en fait il s'est servi de l'autre vertu dopante, elle a la capacité de décupler les perceptions sensorielles pour qu'elle puisse ressentir d'une manière décuplé les sévices qu'il allait lui infliger... - Elle reprit sa respiration avant de continuer. - Il lui a coupé la langue alors qu'elle était encore vivante...

— Mmh sûrement pour la punir d'avoir la langue aussi bien pendue... Commenta McCarty.

— Je vous avais aussi dit que c'était super cool notre moitié femme en or mais ce qu'on a trouvé est dérangeant mais terriblement classe!

— Dites nous tout!

— Normalement, l'intoxication à la strychnine peut entraîner la mort, elle servait comme rodenticide ou taupicide. La dose létale se trouve entre quinze et trente mg seulement. Mais le tueur a scrupuleusement calculé la dose non létale pour activer son côté stimulant.

— Je me souviens d'un athlète qui avait été disqualifié et exclu des Jeux Olympiques, un haltérophile je crois. Continua McCarty

— C'est pas étonnant, grâce à l'amplitude respiratoire, les sportifs sont capables de prendre de plus grandes inspirations et en haltérophilie, le souffle est crucial. Elle a du atrocement souffrir... Mais ce n'est pas tout, on a regardé son cœur, regardez ces analyses.

Elle nous faisait passer des résultats, des mots comme haute de catécholamines, élévation de troponine T.

— Euh je ne vois pas bien ce que ça veut dire... Dis-je désolée.

— Alors les catécholamines sont des neurotransmetteurs, dopamine, adrénaline, noradrénaline, métanéphrine... La troponine est une protéine musculaire Ce qui a entraîné un syndrome coronarien aigu...

— Alors elle est morte d'un infarctus du myocarde?

— Pas vraiment Agent Swan, l'infarctus est provoqué par l'occlusion des artères coronaires qui provoque la nécrose d'une partie du muscle cardiaque alors qu'ici les coronaires sont saines, il n'y a ni sténose ni rétrécissement coronaire... Généralement, les personnes ressentent de symptômes proches de ceux d'une angine de poitrine avec des difficultés respiratoires

— Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre...

— Moi non plus... Ajouta McCarty.

Un immense sourire éclaira le visage de Rebecca. Je souriais, Rebecca avait ce côté glauque mais totalement déjanté, je crois qu'il fallait une bonne dose d'humour ou d'un je ne sais quoi pour travailler dans ce genre de domaine. A priori c'était de famille car Rachel arborait le même sourire.

— Vous connaissez le syndrome du cœur brisé? Commença Rachel

— L'expression oui...

— Et bien nous voici devant un Tako-tsubo ou piège à poulpes, comme vous pouvez le voir, -elle nous tendit l'échographie - il s'agit d'une cardiomyopathie avec une ballonisation de l'apex, -elle nous montra la pointe du cœur. Ce qui rappelle la forme d'un piège à poulpe d'où le nom en japonais. Continua Rebecca.

— Je ne vois toujours pas...

— Le stress, un choc intense, lui ont littéralement brisé le cœur... On peut faire un tako-tsubo sans s'en rendre compte, et si on peut dire ça laisse des petites fissures, mais là son cœur était déjà mal en point puis avec le stress, se sentant condamnée et certainement qu'elle a eu le temps de se «voir» mourir, tout ça l'a achevé.

— De plus, nous avons pu définir qu'on lui a enlevé la peau de ses cuisses de son vivant... Acheva Ron.

J'étais horrifiée par les descriptions des légistes, Stanley avait du souffrir le martyr, elle n'était peut-être pas quelqu'un d'apprécié mais en aucun cas elle ne méritait cette mort.

— Je regrette que le boss ne puisse pas voir ça, le tako-tsubo est relativement récent comme appellation mais c'est pas tout les jours que l'on voit ça! Fit une Rachel admirative.

— Puis remplir et enduire cette femme d'or... Dit Rebecca avec les yeux brillants d'émotions.

— Et prendre le temps de coller des feuilles d'or sur ses paupières! Renchérit Rachel.

— C'est d'un raffinement... Continua sa soeur.

Je me raclais la gorge, histoire de les ramener sur terre. Mais il est vrai que le procédé était particulièrement... intéressant.

— Bien merci beaucoup, nous allons faire le tour des fonderies, peut-être que l'on trouvera le lieu de l'exécution de Stanley.

On commençait à partir, j'étais presque arrivée à la porte de l'institut quand j'entendis quelqu'un courir derrière moi en m'appelant.

— Agent Swan, Agent Swan!

Je me retournai, Rebecca tenait Alfred comme elle pouvait, Rachel suivait avec d'autres choses.

— Mmmh on a pensé...

— On voulait...

Je les regardais avec étonnement. Ron qui avait rejoint le petit groupe prit la parole.

— On pensait que vous pourriez prendre Alfred... Vous avez l'air de l'apprécier et puis... quand le boss sera de retour, il sera content de le retrouver...

— On vous a mis de côté quelques vêtements si vous voulez...

Je fis une moue attendrie, cela me touchait beaucoup, Alfred avait été notre premier vrai lien avec Cullen et il me faisait penser à lui.

— Merci... Je vous le rapporterai dès que tout ça... sera terminé.

— Ne vous en faites pas agent Swan, ramenez nous le boss surtout!

McCarty m'aida à installer à l'arrière du SUV Alfred. Il se retenait de pouffer de rire mais je crois qu'il avait compris la dimension sentimentale qu'il représentait. Les assistants nous firent des «au revoir» de la main avant de rentrer.

— Je te comprends Belly Bean...

— Tu ne vas pas me faire une remarque?

— Je sais que tu ... apprécies Ed et c'est votre truc le squelette...

Je souriais, oui c'était «notre truc». McCarty commençait à rouler, je regardai dans le rétroviseur de droite, Alfred tremblait de tous ses os avec la conduite sportive de mon coéquipier.

— McCarty, doucement! Alfred va finir par tomber! Le grondai-je un peu agacée

Il ralentit un peu, non sans rouspéter dans sa barbe quand soudain la voiture roula dans un nid de poule, jetant un coup d'oeil à l'arrière, je ne voyais plus Alfred.

— McCarty arrête toi!Vite vite! Dis-je catastrophée.

Il se gara, je sortis rapidement de la voiture et ouvrit la portière arrière. Alfred était tombé par terre, il avait les jambes sur les épaules, son chapeau avait roulé, ses yeux sortaient de leur orbites et sa tête penchait dangereusement sur le côté. Je le prenais dans mes bras, remontant à l'avant. McCarty me regardait étrangement tandis que je remettais Alfred d'aplomb. Je le coinçai sur mes genoux.

— Tu ne vas quand même pas...? Commença McCarty

— Si tu demandes si je vais le garder sur mes genoux jusqu'au bureau, la réponse est oui. Il est plus en sécurité ici qu'à l'arrière avec toi qui conduit comme un dératé.

Il pouffa, je pouvais entendre «tous les deux pareils, pas étonnant tout ça...». C'est comme ça que l'on arriva au bureau. Je plaçai Alfred provisoirement dans le coffre avant de rejoindre McCarty qui m'attendait dans l'ascenseur, alors qu'il se moquait ouvertement de moi. Je haussai les épaules l'air de rien.

— Ah vous tombez bien, Leah et moi venions de finir l'analyse des téléphones. S'exclama Rosalie qui passa à côté de nous.

— Tu as du nouveau?

— J'ai convoqué l'officier Cameron.

— Cameron? Qu'est ce qu'il a à voir avec ça? Interrogea McCarty.

— Vous allez lui poser la question, il attend dans la salle d'interrogatoire 2.

Nous regardions les résultats, j'écarquillais les yeux, sentant la colère monter. McCarty quant à lui fonçait déjà comme un fou vers la salle.

Il rentra dans la salle, empoigna l'Officier, renversant la chaise au passage et lui colla son poing dans le visage.

— ESPECE DE SALE ENFLURE! Dit McCarty tout en le secouant, il leva son poing pour frapper de nouveau l'officier, je l'arrêtai à temps.

— Arrête McCarty!

Il le regarda avec haine avant de le lâcher, l'officier s'écroula par terre d'incompréhension.

— Je... je vous allez passer par mon avocat! Fit-il en se relevant.

— D'abord tu vas t'asseoir! Beugla McCarty.

Je lui montrais le relevé téléphonique.

— Vous pouvez nous expliquer ça...?

L'officier écarquilla les yeux, et s'affaissa sur sa chaise.

— Alors connard? Tu as fait quoi à mon frère? Où il est ? S'énerva McCarty.

— Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais pas! Se défendit Cameron.

— Et ça c'est quoi? Tu envoies souvent des messages dans la nuit pour donner rendez-vous à des gens? Siffla McCarty

— Non... Écoutez, il faut me croire je n'ai rien à voir avec ça... Nous dit Cameron avec aplomb.

— Et ça là, vous signez avec votre nom, vous ne vous appelez pas Jared Cameron peut-être?

— Si c'est mon nom...

— Alors je te le répète, où est mon frère?

— Ce n'est pas mon numéro! D'accord il est signé mais je n'ai pas donné mon numéro à Tiger...

— Tiger? Coupai-je.

— Euh.. C'était son nom quand nous étions... le Major. Je pouvais voir qu'il était tiraillé entre nous en dire plus et ne rien révéler, ne sachant pas ce que Cullen avait pu dire.

— Vous deviez nous tenir au courant... Nous sommes d'accord là dessus?

— C'est pour cela que je vous ai appelé pour la descente! Mais ça -il montra les mots sur le relevé - ce n'est pas moi. Vous pouvez essayer de m'appeler, ce n'est pas mon numéro.

— Bella, fit Rosalie à la porte.

Je m'approchai pour lui parler en ne fermant pas complètement la porte, craignant que McCarty s'en prenne de nouveau à Cameron.

— On a vérifié, c'est un numéro prépayé, le téléphone a été retrouvé dans une poubelle, il n'y a pas d'empreinte rien.

— Il a servi pour autre chose?

— Pour prévenir Tanya, qu'elle devait rejoindre Edward...

— Je vois... Merci Rose, j'y retourne, il pourra peut-être nous éclairer.

Je rentrais de nouveau dans la salle.

— Donc vous envoyez les messages à Cullen et Tanya...

— Tanya?

— Le procureur du FBI...

— Je ne la connais pas...

— Mmh admettons, donc vous envoyez ces messages puis vous trouvez le moyen de jeter le prépayé dans une poubelle?

— Non, non vous n'y êtes pas du tout! S'énerva-t-il.

— Alors éclairez nous! Criai-je à bout de nerf.

— J'ai... j'ai un alibi.

— Monsieur a un alibi! Très bien ! Applaudissait McCarty.

Je roulais des yeux.

— Dites nous...

— J'étais avec l'agent spécial Pace...

— Garrett? M'étonnai-je.

— Oui, je voulais lui dire que j'avais vu Tiger... Je n'arrivais pas à le croire alors on a discuté...

— Très bien... Et qu'est ce qu'il vous lie avec eux? Je posai la question même si je connaissais la réponse.

— Tiger et Pace étaient avec moi chez les Spectres. Notre unité n'existe plus, cependant je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. Je peux seulement vous dire que je ne ferai jamais de mal à Tiger, il m'a sauvé la vie et pour cela je lui serai à jamais reconnaissant.

McCarty se calma légèrement.

— Vous pouvez en parler un peu plus?

— C'était pendant une mission, j'aurais du mourir mais Tiger s'est interposé, il a pris la balle pour moi, on s'est retrouvés tout les deux sous des décombres, j'ai fait comme j'ai pu pour le maintenir en vie - il s'arrêta doucement comme pris d'un souvenir douloureux.- Je m'en voulais de voir Tiger dans cet état. On a été secouru une semaine après, Tiger n'a rien dit dans son rapport alors que j'avais désobéi à Garrett, j'avais une intuition et j'ai foncé... Mon intuition n'était pas bonne et j'ai mis en danger mes coéquipiers.

— Vous vous doutez bien qu'on va vérifier votre alibi...

— Je vous certifie agent Swan que je ne m'en serais jamais pris à Tiger, les Spectres c'est... on est une famille. On a pris des balles, on a vécu et fait le sale boulot ensemble, j'avais gardé contact avec Garrett, je m'étais fait à l'idée qu'une fois qu'on avait raccroché, on ne se reverrait plus. Et pourtant Tiger... SI vous avez besoin de moi, je vous aiderai même si il faut passer à travers les lois. Répondit-il sérieusement.

— Désolé pour ça mec... S'excusa McCarty en montrant le visage de Cameron.

— Oh tu sais... J'en ai vu d'autres et puis je comprends ta réaction, j'aurais fait pareil...

On sortait, laissant Cameron aller voir un médecin. Je savais que Cameron pouvait mentir, mais je l'avais vu, ce regard quand il avait raconté comment Cullen l'avait sauvé... Une loyauté pareille ne s'inventait pas.

Je prenais un café à la machine, et sortis pour fumer. McCarty était avec moi, il buvait son café, la fatigue marquait ses traits.

— Je n'ai même pas eu le courage de prévenir nos parents... Il avait dit ça d'une voix blanche qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

— Tu vas leur dire quand même?

— J'ai peur que notre mère fasse une attaque... Enfin je peux pas leur cacher et Alice non plus mais... J'aimerais prendre un peu le temps de le faire, histoire de mettre un peu les formes...

— Je comprends... Je fumais ma cigarette en même temps. Laissant planer le silence. Je regardai la vue, me perdant dans mes pensées. J'étais exténuée, on n'allait pas assez vite et j'avais peur de ce que Tanya et Cullen pouvaient vivre.

Je vais aller rejoindre les autres à la maison, et je vais en profiter pour éplucher le reste du dossier de Stanley.

— Swan McCarty! Bureau! Immédiatement! Voilà qu'il ne prenait même plus le temps de faire des phrases complètes.

On arriva dans son bureau.

— Je vous relève de l'enquête. Dit-il froidement.

— Pardon? M'étouffai-je tandis que McCarty écarquillait les yeux en serrant les poings.

— Il y a conflit d'intérêt, vous êtes trop impliqués.

— Tu te fous de notre gueule là?

— Agent Swan, je vous ai dit qu'au bureau, je suis votre chef alors vous me ferez le plaisir de baisser d'un ton si vous ne voulez pas d'une mise à pieds. Beugla-t-il en se levant.

— Et tu n'es pas le père de Tanya peut-être? J'attends ta lettre au bureau pour que l'on assigne quelqu'un d'autre. Je m'asseyais mollement dans le fauteuil, jouant avec un stylo.

Il devint tout rouge, vociféra en tournant comme un lion en cage, il finit par me regarder avec cet air de «qu'est ce qu'on va faire de toi». Puis il dit.

— Bon tu marques un point, je vais officiellement donner l'enquête à Seth avec le soutien logistique de Leah. Officieusement, Hale, McCarty et toi vous allez me choper ce connard. Mais faites gaffe, si il y a une bavure, le bureau ne vous couvrira pas. Je dirai que vous n'étiez pas habilités à être sur le terrain et que vous avez pris la décision de votre propre chef, c'est compris?

— Compris Chef.

On sortait du bureau. J'allais chez les Cullen pendant que McCarty allait parler à ses parents.

* * *

J'ouvrai la porte délicatement, je m'approchais de Cullen. Je prenais le temps de le regarder, de humer la pièce.

— Je savais que vous n'alliez pas me décevoir Docteur. Vous voulez savoir ce que les autres sentent généralement? ... La peur... cette odeur s'insinue dans vos narines... C'est délectable.

Le docteur releva la tête péniblement, me regardant avec haine et défi.

— J'aime votre regard... Avez-vous peur de la mort Docteur?

Son regard vert me transperça, il ne prenait pas la peine de répondre mais je savais que j'avais le pouvoir. Il suffisait de tendre l'oreille, le sifflement qui remplaçait sa respiration parlait pour lui, il devait souffrir mais il le faisait silencieusement, comme si c'était une habitude chez lui d'être torturé.

— «Qui veut reconnaître et détruire un être vivant commence par en chasser l'âme alors il en a entre les mains toutes les parties...» Qu'en pensez vous?

Il fit tinter les chaînes au bout de ses mains pour se relever, il n'avait pratiquement pas perdu de sa superbe, malgré les coups que je lui avais donné. Il était coriace et j'aimais ça. Enfin on me tenait tête! Je me retournai pour prendre le tisonnier, il était maintenant suffisamment chaud. Je le faisais tourner dans mes mains, j'aimais la chaleur qui en émanait, la couleur si belle...

— Docteur, d'après-vous... Combien de temps mettra l'agent Swan pour venir vous chercher?

Il me répondit d'un râle qui me fit sourire.

— Oh, vous ne voulez pas que l'on parle d'elle ?

Son regard changea, il était maintenant noirci par la colère, j'exultai.

— Vous savez... C'est d'abord son intelligence qui m'a émoustillé... Mais sa beauté est non négligeable? J'aurais aimé la souiller... Enfermer son essence, la faire mienne encore et encore... Mais où aurait été le plaisir?

Il contracta sa mâchoire, me regardant durement, essayant de bouger vers moi. Je lui assénai un coup dans les côtes, le faisant valser.

— Je vais vous dire ce que c'est le plaisir, la voir s'écrouler devant moi, me supplier de vous épargner... Je me délecterai de sa douleur... Je pourrai vous torturer encore longtemps mais je ne suis pas quelqu'un de patient...

Je lui attrapa le visage, l'entourant de mes mains.

— A moins que je la tue devant vos yeux? Souriais-je.

Il resserra sa prise autour des chaînes, s'agitant.

— Ne la touchez pas! Menaça-t-il.

J'appuyai le tisonnier brûlant contre son flanc. Je le voyais commencer à perdre connaissance.

— Ne me dites JAMAIS ce que je dois faire. De quel droit le faite vous?

Je lançai le tisonnier au loin, le martelant de coup. Son corps était maintenant un mélange de violet et de rouge. Et pourtant il ne disait rien... Il réagissait seulement quand je mentionnais l'agent Swan.

— Arrête, tu sais que tu dois le garder vivant... pour le moment.

— Je le sais. Mais rien ne m'empêche de m'amuser avec sa gueule d'ange.

Le Docteur perdit connaissance... J'en profitais pour sortir.

Je rejoignis mes appartements. J'entrais dans ma douche italienne laissant couler l'eau sur mon corps, j'étais pris de frissons de plaisir. J'avais besoin de soulager toute cette tension accumulée...

J'aimais me délecter de la souffrance de ce misérable docteur. Il me résistait et je voulais qu'il le fasse encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il flanche pour le détruire ensuite. Je voulais être le premier à tuer le moindre espoir en lui, qu'il sombre... On disait que j'avais des problèmes de contrôle...

Ma douche ne suffisant pas à calmer mes ardeurs, je pris mon téléphone pour appeler cette fille... Heidi. Cette petite pute ne me satisfaisait pas aussi bien qu'Irina mais elle était docile et faisait tout ce dont j'avais envie. Je souriais perversement, il fallait qu'elle soit à la hauteur tant mon envie était dévorante. Je n'étais en aucun cas attiré par le docteur, mais par le pouvoir que j'avais sur lui, sur sa vie, un pouvoir total.

Je regardai une photo de l'agent Swan, j'avais eu raison de la cibler, je savais qu'elle chercherait mes invités et je pourrai jouer avec ma proie. Je la posséderai et elle n'aura plus rien pour se raccrocher. Elle se lassera de ce docteur, elle sera bien obligée quand j'aurai montré ma supériorité, qu'il est rien et que je suis tout.

Il fallait que cette fille arrive, je ne voulais pas me rabaisser à faire le sale boulot moi-même, elle ou une autre, elles étaient toutes la pour me satisfaire, je les payais gracieusement.

Elle arriva vite, je lui avais envoyé mon chauffeur.

— Tu m'as appelé?

Je la giflais.

— Qui t'as permis de me tutoyer? Dis-je durement en lui arrachant ses vêtements.

— Je... je suis désolée... Répondit-elle dans un petit cri.

— Je suis désolée qui?

— M...maître.

Je lui caressai doucement le visage, sentant l'excitation me parcourir.

— Gentille fille.

Je pris le temps de la regarder, de mesurer la peur dans ses yeux, elle savait que je n'étais pas une personne calme, elle savait ce qui l'attendait. Je sentais sa peau, elle du se dire que je devenais doux mais je la pénétrai brutalement, lui rappelant pourquoi elle était là, que je n'étais pas un gendre idéal, même si j'en avais tout l'air... aux yeux de tous.

— Tu t'es encore acharné sur une des filles... Pourtant je t'avais dit de ne pas leur laisser de marques! Cria-t-il.

— Elle ne me satisfaisait pas assez, j'ai résolu le problème.

Je secouai la tête, m'énervant.

— Elles n'ont que ce qu'elles méritent. Elles devraient plutôt être contentes que des gens comme nous s'intéressent à des filles de bas étages.

Il arborait un sourire carnassier, quand il était comme ça, je savais qu'un moment plus qu'agréable allait débuter. Il empoigna les cheveux d'Heidi pour la forcer à le satisfaire. Je voyais les yeux de cette pauvre fille rouler dans leur orbites, elle pleurait et je souriais.

_Je me donnerai volontiers au diable... Si je ne l'étais pas moi même..._

Une fois rassasié, j'avais maintenant une autre mission à remplir, je devais rendre visite à notre deuxième invitée, ne prenant pas la peine de m'habiller, j'enfilais seulement une robe de chambre. Après tout, la tenue que Dieu nous avait donné à la naissance était notre corps.

Je roulais jusqu'à l'autre endroit, un lieu humide, je n'aimais pas spécialement cet emplacement sale et puant mais c'était l'endroit parfait pour elle. Pour cette femme, déchet de la société qui se disait représentante de la justice.

Je déambulai dans les longs couloirs froids, j'entendais encore les cliquetis des menottes, souriant à l'idée qu'elle non plus n'avait pas abandonné.

— Cher procureur, comment-vous sentez vous?

Elle me cracha à la figure pour toute réponse. Je la giflais dans la foulée, sa tête cognant contre un des tuyaux.

— On ne vous a pas appris la politesse?!

Je me rapprochais, collant mon corps éveillé contre elle. Tanya Denali frissonna, cette femme aux formes parfaites était à ma merci.

— « Si la justice des hommes est loin d'être parfaite, la justice de Dieu est absolue, sans appel».

— Vous vous prenez pour Dieu et pourtant vous n'êtes qu'un misérable. Dit-elle d'une petite voix mais au combien pleine de dégoût.

— Ahaha, vous faites encore la maligne pourtant... - je humais ses cheveux, il restait encore un peu de son parfum malgré le sang séché et la crasse -, vous savez que je suis colérique.

— Vous pensez que vous me faites peur?

— Ne m'insultez pas, je ne veux pas que vous ayez peur, je veux que vous me détestiez, je veux que vous vous révoltiez, contrer le système que vous représentez. Votre justice n'est pas capable de quoi que ce soit. Votre si grande justice qui pourtant est si faible.

— Et vous vous croyez au dessus de nous? Vous croyez faire ce qui est juste?

— Bien entendu, vous ne comprenez pas, cela vous arrange bien d'ailleurs... Je vous ai pourtant épargnée...

— Et je dois vous remercier pour cela?

— Vous devriez...

— Certainement pas vous êtes répugnant.

Je me rapprochais encore plus d'elle, passant ma main sur sa poitrine, je la sentais frissonner, elle arc bouta son corps pour s'éloigner de ma poigne. Je ramenais violemment son corps contre le mien. Elle avait besoin d'une leçon... Je voulais tellement occuper sa petite bouche insolente...

— Qui va élever cette petite fille que vous attendiez tant avec Victoria?

Elle écarquilla les yeux d'effroi.

— Oh je ne vous ai pas dit, félicitation madame le procureur, vous allez être maman... Mais... Seulement si je vous laisse en vie...

Elle s'acharna à bouger, comme si elle pouvait se détacher. Je la regardais s'agiter, s'épuiser sous mes yeux.

— Vous pensez que je suis un illuminé n'est-ce pas?

— C'est vous qui le dites.

— Quand on vous a bafoué, quand la justice des hommes vous a tourné le dos... Vous trouvez du réconfort... dans cette haine nourrie. J'aurais aimé vous faire confiance... Mais Dieu en a voulu autrement. Grâce à lui j'ai eu un espoir, et ce pouvoir de rendre justice moi-même.

Elle me regardait avec dédain, me défiant du regard de ses yeux bleus glacés.

— Ne vous en faites pas, je reviendrai prendre du bon temps avec vous, mais je vous veux en forme, mangez votre repas.

Je caressais son corps sans honte, laissant traîner ma main sur sa poitrine attirante, elle décala ses jambes pour ne pas être à portée de mes mains.

— Vous êtes intelligente, mais ne vous inquiétez pas... Je ne vous ferai pas l'affront de vous prendre... Faisons d'abord connaissance. Je souriais avant de lui remettre son haillon. Elle se fatigua à crier des insultes ou je ne sais quoi.

Je repris ma voiture et une fois arrivé chez moi, je pris de nouveau une douche.

Je souriais au scénario que je me faisais, je fermai les yeux, je me délectai à l'idée de revoir Cullen. Je pensai à ce que je pourrai lui faire... A quel point était-il coriace? J'espère qu'il n'allait pas me décevoir, les autres n'avaient pas eu le temps de m'amuser. Mais ils n'étaient pas comme lui.

Lui, il pourrait me comprendre, son esprit pouvait être détourné... Une fois fait, il sera un allier à ma taille, un soldat de ma justice? Il était déjà détruit intérieurement, si je l'achevais, il pourrait m'être utile.

Il restait cette chère agent Swan, la vie avait été clémente avec elle, bien sûr elle avait perdu son père... Mais j'étais là, je serai le père, l'amant... Elle sera mienne.

Sur cette terre je serai Dieu et je créerai notre jardin. Récompensant les méritants, punissant les faibles. Ma virilité se réveillait à l'évocation de ces projets futurs, il m'était insupportable de rester ainsi.

Je sortais de la douche, ne prenant pas la peine de m'essuyer et rentrais dans la chambre prêt à réclamer la part qui me revenait.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, je continue d'espérer qu'il vous plaise! Vous pouvez tout me dire, j'attends avec impatience vos avis!

Je suis désolée si il reste encore des maladresses et autres petites choses désagréables pour votre vue.


	25. Chapitre 24

Bonjour!

Comment allez-vous? J'espère que tout va bien pour vous!

Comme vous pouvez le voir, je poste plus tôt cette semaine, pour le prochain chapitre, il sera reculé de quelques jours. J'espère pouvoir le poster le week-end prochain ou la semaine qui suit. Donc pas une grande attente en perspective mais je préfère prévenir!

J'espère que la lecture vous plaira, que vous ne serez pas trop déçue. Il reste pas beaucoup de chapitres, donc bientôt le clap de fin pour Yolo! Mais on se retrouvera vite, je l'espère en tout cas.

Merci à Gweeny, Pâquerette, Rainy pour leur mots. Merci aux fantômes pour leur vues et lecture.

Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, et pour le reste voir avec Alfred, comme d'habitude.

Je vous laisse lire, prenez soin de vous et des autres ne l'oubliez pas.

Bye.

* * *

_**Chapitre 24:**_

La mort des deux mannequins, qui avaient défilé pour Alice, faisait grand bruit dans le monde de la mode. Alice avait donc décidé de concevoir une collection hommage. Cela faisait des jours qu'elle était pendue au téléphone pour arranger les moindres détails. Il était clair qu'elle avait trouvé refuge dans le travail.

Elle y mettait tout son temps et toute son énergie, si bien que je n'arrivais plus à suivre le rythme mais comme disait Jasper, au moins elle s'occupait l'esprit.

Quand j'étais rentrée, Alice était devenue hystérique à l'évocation d'Edward. Elle m'avait fait peur mais elle avait fini par s'endormir d'épuisement au bout d'un moment.

J'allai dans le coffre du SUV pour récupérer Alfred, Alice et Jasper me regardaient moitié attendris, moitié amusées. Je montai dans le bureau pour l'installer. De nouveau, le parfum de Cullen inonda l'atmosphère, est-ce que ça allait faire ça à chaque fois? Combien de temps cela prenait à un parfum pour s'estomper?...

Je récupérai le dossier que j'avais mis dans le bureau, Alfred me regardait maintenant, je souriais, j'étais bien gardée. Une fois mes lunettes dédiées aux grosses affaires - entendre: aux grosses prises de tête - chaussée. Je commençai à relire le dossier. Je fronçai les sourcils un peu plus à chaque page.

Je fus tirée de mes pensées par la sonnerie de mon téléphone.

— Agent Swan.

— Belly Bean c'est Emmett, tu en es ou dans le dossier?

— Mmh je crois que j'ai bien avancé...

— Il faudrait, ça fait cinq heures que tu es dessus!

J'écarquillai les yeux, n'ayant pas du tout vu les heures passées.

— Belly t'es là?

— Oui oui, vous allez passer avec Rose?

—Pas exactement, c'est pour cela que je t'appelle... Mes parents voudraient bien voir Alice et Jasper... après tout ça...

— Oh je comprends... Je vais aller les prévenir alors...

— Et toi.

— Et moi? Comment ça et moi?

— Esmée, ma mère, voudrait te rencontrer.

— Non, non ce n'est pas la peine de prendre cette peine... Je vais rester à lire le dossier.

— Que tu as fini... Viens Bella, c'est une soirée en famille.

— Justement... Je ne veux pas m'immiscer...

— Ne discute pas Belly Bean, on sait toi et moi, qu'entre Ed et toi y'a un truc, alors tu aurais rencontré les parents un jour ou l'autre.

— Mais... je ne veux vraiment pas vous déranger.

— Ma mère sera ravie de te rencontrer... On a tous besoin de ce soutien en ce moment et je crois que ça te ferait du bien d'être entourée... Je sais que c'est difficile pour nous parce qu'Ed est de la famille... Mais toi tu as Tanya et Ed... peu importe ce que tu en dis, je sais qu'il y a plus que ça. Vos regards ne trompent personnes!

J'avais jamais entendu McCarty parler autant...

— D'accord... Je vais prendre le dossier et on viendra pour dîner...

— Et bha voilà quand tu veux ! C'était pas compliqué!

Je souriais en raccrochant. Je devais me faire à l'idée que la seule personne qui se voilait la face, c'était moi. J'avais tellement de choses en tête... Pour la première fois, je voyais ma vie devenir incontrôlable. Je décidai de faire quelque chose que je faisais rarement.

— Allô maman?...

On ne parla pas longtemps mais elle avait été d'un grand réconfort, elle m'avait écouté, sans me couper. Elle m'avait laissé pleurer quand je lui avais annoncé que la personne pour qui j'avais développé des sentiments était retenue prisonnière quelque part, elle m'avait réconforté quand j'avais dit que ma meilleure amie se retrouvait elle aussi prisonnière... J'avais vidé mon sac, et elle m'avait écouté. En raccrochant, je me sentais un peu plus légère. Ma mère m'avait dit ce que ça allait s'arranger, que j'étais une bonne agent et qu'elle serait ravie de rencontrer ce Docteur.

J'avais souri parce que je voulais lui présenter, j'avais ri quand elle m'avait dit qu'elle attendait ce moment depuis longtemps et qu'elle commençait à désespérer. Elle m'avait même dit qu'elle croyait que je n'osais pas lui dire que j'étais avec une femme... J'avais rigolé, que c'était pas ça qui allait me déranger et que même si je n'étais pas contre, j'étais bien trop occupée à penser à Cullen pour laisser la place à quelqu'un d'autre. J'avais terriblement envie de le retrouver, je rougissais un peu de mes pensées. Je savais que mes sentiments n'étaient pas passagers, c'était bien trop fort, bien trop intense.

Je me remémorai notre rencontre, comment notre relation avait évolué, les papillons que je ressentais quand il était tout près de moi, même les grands discours qu'il faisait quand il partait dans ses explications. Son regard intense, ses mains douces et sa bouche qui s'était posée délicatement sur la mienne. Il avait allumé un feu en moi, je voulais qu'il me consume entièrement. Peu importe où cette histoire allait nous mener, peu importe si cela ne durait pas une éternité, je voulais juste essayer avec lui là où j'avais raté avec les autres, parce que je ressentais au fond de mon cœur que c'était le bon.

_«Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé»._ Les mots de Lamartine trouvaient un sens maintenant.

Des bras m'entourèrent, je n'avais pas, encore une fois, réalisé que je pleurais silencieusement. Alice me prit dans ses bras.

— Ne pleure pas ma Bella...

— Je suis désolée Al', je...

— Tu quoi? Tu es aussi légitime que nous, tu es de notre famille, tu es ma meilleure amie et Edward... est très attaché à toi. Je crois que tu ne devrais pas cacher ta douleur parce que tu ne veux pas nous faire de la peine. Vous étiez aveugles, tout le monde a bien vu que vous vous tourniez autour. Alors crois moi ma chérie, tu as le droit d'être triste.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire... alors je la serais fort dans mes bras.

— J'ai oublié de vous prévenir, on a rendez-vous chez vos parents pour dîner...

—Rose m'a prévenu! Elle m'a même dit que tu avais encore fait des siennes. Tu pensais qu'on allait te laisser ici! Comme si j'allais t'abandonner, pour que tu broies du noir en sentant les chemises de mon frère en pleurant?

— Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu? Riais-je.

— Peut-être... Mais au moins tu as souri!

— C'est moi qui devrait être en train de te réconforter au lieu de m'apitoyer sur mon sort.

— Tututu ma belle, comme dirait le dicton, une femme amoureuse passe devant une sœur chieuse!

J'éclatais de rire.

— Al' c'est toi qui a inventé ça!

Elle haussa les épaules mutine.

— En route Bella, je vais faire l'impasse sur ta tenue vestimentaire... Mais c'est bien parce que ce n'est pas le moment...

Je roulais des yeux, me regardant, je trouvais que ma chemise en flanelle à carreaux, le jean slim noire et ma paire de Vans allaient bien. Je passais quand même dans la salle de bain, histoire de me faire une tête humaine. Je regardai l'étagère de Cullen comme si c'était une relique. Je sentais son parfum, _Dior Homme._ Il y avait une odeur florale... comme de l'Iris? Et ces notes de bois de Santal, et de cuir. Sans sentir le mâle hautain, ça le représentait tellement, c'était chaud, intense et délicatement frais. Je respirais plus que de raison son parfum, ne résistant pas à en vaporiser un peu sur mon poignet. Ce n'était pas tout à fait son odeur, parce que sa peau travaillait le parfum, le tournant à son avantage, comme si rien que par son odeur, on pouvait sentir ses bras puissant nous encercler dans une étreinte rassurante. Je soufflai, me coiffant à la va vite, c'était le grand avantage de ma coupe courte, je n'avais pas besoin de beaucoup d'entretien.

Je sortais de la salle de bain, pour rejoindre Alice et Jasper. Jasper avait ce pouvoir de calmer n'importe qui, il n'était pas bien bavard mais il était d'un soutien sans faille. Alice et lui étaient les parfaits opposés et pourtant ils formaient ensemble une harmonie parfaite.

On commença à rouler calmement, Jasper conduisait. Alice m'avait expliqué que l'on en aurait pour une heure de route, on se rendait à _Los Altos_, près de la réserve _Rancho San Antonio. _

Alice parlait de la prochaine collection, je ne savais pas quoi dire mais j'appréciais qu'elle s'en charge à notre place, elle détendait l'atmosphère, en parlant de son travail, Jasper participait de temps en temps, parlant de défilés qu'il avait vu et des idées qui pourraient convenir pour organiser la publicité de la prochaine collection d'Alice.

Alice me réveilla doucement, je n'avais pas remarqué que j'avais fermé les yeux. Jasper me souriait doucement dans le rétroviseur.

Je respirai profondément avant de sortir de la voiture. Je regardai la bâtisse... enfin l'immense villa, Rosalie ne m'avait pas menti, c'était gigantesque. La villa style contemporain était à couper le souffle.

— Bon je te l'accorde , y'a mieux pour passer inaperçu! Souffla Jasper derrière moi.

— Je ne dirais pas ça... C'est assez étonnant, cette maison vaut certainement des millions, et pourtant elle a du charme? Je souriais de bon cœur.

— C'est tranquille ici, tu vas t'y faire! Alice se mêla à notre conversation.

— Mais c'est tellement impressionnant que je n'ose pas rentrer, vous êtes sûrs que vos parents ne logent pas une équipe de football?

— Haha à part Em, je ne vois pas... Commenta Rosalie.

— Oh Rose, je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver!

— J'avais bien vu que tu étais en train de compter le nombre de baies vitrées...Me taquina-t-elle

— Ou de calculer les mètres carrés! En rajouta Jasper.

— On rentre? S'exclama Alice, en sortant quelque chose du coffre, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés acheter un gâteau. Je devais bien dormir.

On entra par une grande porte, il y avait des jardins en escalier, une piscine immense... Une femme sortit de la maison, elle n'était pas très grande, en un regard, je reconnus les reflets roux dans ses cheveux, reflets dont son fils Edward avait hérité. En m'approchant, je comprenais d'où venait la couleur des yeux du Docteur. A côté se trouvait un grand homme blond, je souriais, Edward ressemblait bien à ses parents.

— Bonsoir... vous devez être Isabella? Cette femme avait la voix la plus douce que je connaisse, son mari et elle avaient l'air d'être la bonté personnifiée, leur visages étaient marqués par la fatigue, l'angoisse et pourtant ils m'accueillaient chez eux.

— Bonsoir Madame Cullen, Docteur Cullen.. Je suis Isabella mais appelez moi Bella.. Dis-je en souriant malgré un peu de gêne. C'était étrange j'avais l'impression de m'adresser au fils...

— Alors appelez-nous Esmée...

— Et Carlisle! Rajouta son mari.

— Je suis désolée.. Je n'ai rien apporté...

Esmée m'aggripa le bras, tandis que son mari passait en premier par la porte.

— Pas de ça entre nous, vous êtes bien la bienvenue, les enfants m'ont tant parlé de vous...

Je souriais un peu mal à l'aise, je n'avais pas l'habitude de rencontrer la famille... Mise à part quand je devais leur annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles. Je suivais le pas d'Esmée qui se dirigeait vers le salon.

Emmett regardait un match de NBA, il se leva pour me faire une accolade.

— Hey Belly Bean! Bienvenue dans notre modeeeeeste maison!

— Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit l'adjectif pour qualifier votre maison...

— C'est vrai... Mais rassure toi Bella, on a jamais perdu d'invité! S'amusa Alice

— Peut-être qu'ils sont encore en train d'errer dans le parc? Ajouta Jasper.

— Vous allez faire peur à Bella! Gronda doucement Esmée, sous le regard bienveillant de son mari.

— Oh crois moi maman... Il en faut plus pour effrayer Belly Bean!

— Elle en a pas l'air mais elle bat aisément Emmett! Renchérit Rosalie.

— Oh? Et bien voilà une information importante, Bella, rappelez-moi de toujours être de votre côté! Le père d'Edward était un bel homme, il avait la même lueur taquine dans le regard que son fils.

Je comprenais en les regardant d'où cette famille tenait cette beauté, leur parents étaient très beaux et ils avaient l'air d'avoir le cœur sur la main.

— Vous n'avez pas honte d'embêter Bella, venez ma chérie, on va s'asseoir dans le salon. Fit Esmée de sa voix douce.

Les «enfants» rigolèrent.

— Je crois que maman Cullen t'a adopté! Chuchota Rosalie, ce qui n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'une sourde, Alice en rajouta une couche.

— C'est normal, elle sort avec Ed!

— Je ne sors pas avec Edward! Rouspétai-je en rougissant.

— Pas encore du moins... Fit Jasper en souriant l'air de rien.

Il n'y en avait pas un pour sauver l'autre! Ça faisait quand même du bien un peu de légèreté. Je découvrais le salon, qui devait faire la taille d'une maison à lui tout seul, il était lumineux à souhait grâce aux baies vitrées donnant sur le jardin. La maison était aussi grande qu'un palais moderne mais elle n'était pas tape à l'œil. Elle était décorée avec beaucoup de goût et de sobriété. Je lançai un regard circulaire sur la pièce, des tableaux ornaient les murs, il y avait beaucoup de bibelots et des photos de famille. Mon cœur se serra envoyant Edward sur une photo, les cheveux au vent, il devait se trouver à la barre d'un bateau, ses longues jambes étaient bronzées. Il avait l'air d'un vrai skipper. Je ne pouvais pas voir son regard car il était caché par des lunettes de soleil mais il souriait, un grand sourire franc. Cette photo était digne d'une photo de célébrités.

— C'était avant qu'il ne parte sur ses missions...

Je baissai les yeux, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

— Même si il ne parlait pas beaucoup, une mère sent ce genre de chose... Edward est ce qu'il est, je sais bien qu'il nous cache encore des choses parce qu'il pense qu'il ne faut pas nous inquiéter. Mais c'est un garçon généreux et... il sera bientôt parmi nous.

Elle me regarda les yeux remplis de larmes. Sa prise se fit plus ferme autour de mon bras, comme pour me dire silencieusement qu'elle comptait sur moi. Je me raclai doucement la gorge, essayant de trouver les mots, je ne voulais pas être trop professionnelle... Ou manquer de tact.

— Avec Mc... avec Emmett et Rose, on travaille sur l'enquête, je vous garantis qu'on va faire notre possible pour le retrouver au plus vite...

— Et Tanya aussi. Ajouta-t-elle.

Je souris, touchée par son intention.

— Et Tanya aussi... Je vous remercie de vous en préoccuper.

— Je connais bien Carmen, la femme d'Eleazar. Elle est plutôt discrète, en tant que mère, je comprends la douleur que c'est d'être dans l'attente... - Une larme roula sur sa joue, elle raffermit un peu plus sa poigne sur mon bras. - J'ai tellement eu peur que l'on m'annonce que mes garçons ne rentreraient pas d'Irak pour l'un et ... pour Edward qu'il ne rentre pas de ses... aventures, si je peux dire. Je n'aurais pas pu imaginer qu'il soit en danger à San Francisco.

— Je comprends tout à fait Esmée...

— Ma chérie, pardonnez moi de vous déranger... vous venez? Interrompit Carlisle.

L'amour qui émanait des deux parents faisait chaud au cœur, j'étais encore plus déterminée à ramener Edward dans sa famille.

Les autres avaient garni la table de petits apéritifs et d'amuse-bouche. Je m'installai à côté de Rosalie, Emmett était avachi dans le canapé, Alice sur les genoux de Jasper. Carlisle était assis dans un fauteuil. Esmée prit place à côté de son mari.

— Isabella, il parait que vous êtes sortie major de votre promotion à Harvard ainsi qu'à Yale?

— Il parait... Souriais-je en rougissant. Comment le savez-vous?

— J'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de vous... Fit-il énigmatique.

— Ne t'en fais pas Belly Bean, il a l'air assoiffé comme ça mais c'est un vrai gentil, on a tous dit du bien de toi! Il leva la main, écartant entre son majeur et l'annulaire en formant un «V», son pouce était étendu.

— Je ne suis pas certaine que le salut vulcain soit très officiel?

— Le salut quoi? Commenta Alice.

— _Dif tor heh smusma. _Déclara Jasper en faisant le même salut.

— Difto quoi? Demanda Alice perdue.

— Longue vie et prospérité! Il va falloir refaire toute ton éducation le lutin!

Elle roula des yeux.

— Plutôt la tienne l'ours! Mais c'est dans quoi tout ça! S'énerva Alice qui détestait ne pas être au courant.

— Le salut de Monsieur Spock! Dans _Star Trek_! Répondit Jasper.

— Vous oubliez les enfants, que c'est aussi une imitation authentique du geste des _Cohannil _pour bénir la congrégation. Les _Cohanim_ constituent environ quatre à cinq pour cent de la population juive, descendants de la lignée paternelle d'Aaron, le frère de Moïse. Carlisle avait parlé calmement, tout en nous expliquant ça.

— On croirait entendre Ed! S'exclama Emmett en riant.

Un silence pesant prit place, Emmett avait remarqué sa maladresse, il se dandina mal à l'aise.

— Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas voulu...

— Et si nous commencions l'apéritif? Coupa Esmée.

La soirée recommençait, les conversations allaient bon train, après le dîner, j'en profitai pour m'éclipser sur le balcon pour fumer une cigarette... Cette maison me donnait l'impression d'être chez moi... Et pourtant il manquait un chaînon.

— Un penny pour tes pensées Belly Bean?

— Oh McCarty... Je ne t'avais pas entendu.

— Tu te relâches! Se moqua-t-il en me donnant des petits coups d'épaule.

— J'ai la tête ailleurs...

— Je comprends... Tu as avancé sur le dossier?

— Plutôt oui...

— On en parlera calmement avec Rosalie après, pour le moment, on est là pour se soutenir!

— J'aurai peut-être du prendre des nouvelles de Vicky...

— Crois moi Belly Bean, pour le moment, elle n'est pas en état de t'écouter...

— Mais... Et si elle fait une bêtise? Ou si elle m'en veut de ne pas être là pour elle...?

— Rosalie ne voulait pas que tu le saches mais on a posté des agents près de chez elle, je sais que ce n'est pas pareil qu'une présence amicale... Mais tu pourras être là. Vicky est avec les Denali, ça va aller Belly, elle n'est pas toute seule.

J'étais rassurée par ces paroles. Je ne voulais pas abandonner Vicky malgré ce qu'elle avait dit. Rosalie nous rejoignit.

— Alice et Jasper vont rentrer...

— Mince je n'ai pas vu le temps passer... Je vais les rejoindre.

— Ne t'en fais pas, ils vont s'occuper d'Oscar, ils préfèrent que l'on travaille sur le dossier.

Je souriais, malgré le fait qu'Alice soit totalement une pile électrique, elle et Jasper ressentaient bien plus qu'on pouvait penser.

Je rentrai pour les prendre dans mes bras et les remercier d'être... eux tout simplement. Alice me répondit qu'elle ne l'avait fait que pour avoir toute l'attention d'Oscar. Elle me fit promettre de prendre soin de nous et ils partirent.

Les parents Cullen avaient disparu, ils avaient sans doute jugé bon de nous laisser tranquilles. McCarty me fit signe de les suivre. Après avoir parcouru un dédale de couloirs, on se retrouva dans un grand espace, avec un projecteur, des écrans, c'était presque aussi pro qu'au bureau. Je siffla d'admiration. Rosalie me fit un clin d'oeil malicieux.

— On sera plus tranquille ici pour discuter! McCarty disait ça en enfournant un ...muffin? Qu'il avait trouvé je ne sais où.

— Tes parents ne vont pas me trouver mal polie? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de les saluer...

— Ils savent qu'on a une nuit blanche en perspective et crois moi, il vaut mieux un salut oublié que leur annoncer... bien pire. Dit sérieusement McCarty. Je hochais la tête.

— Alors Bella tu as découvert des choses?

Je sortais de mon sac, que j'avais préalablement récupéré, le dossier ainsi que mes notes et mon ordinateur. Je chaussai mes lunettes avant d'ouvrir le tout. Rosalie s'assit à côté de moi et McCarty se posa sur la table. Je montrai l'arbre généalogique que j'avais fait grâce au dossier, cliquant sur «Caïus».

— On sait le plus gros de Caïus mais j'ai pu découvrir de nouvelles choses, tout d'abord, Rose, tu m'avais parlé de trois frères, on a épluché «Marcus». Mais on a une piste supplémentaire.

— Ah? Rosalie mit ses mains sous son menton, croisant les jambes sous la table.

— Je crois que l'on va enfin avancer.

— Oh... Tu m'intrigues ma petite Belly Bean!

Je buvais un peu d'eau, cette pièce disposait même d'un mini frigo!

— Et bien, Rose, on avait rien trouvé à Frisco parce qu'il n'y était pas.

— Caïus a pourtant l'antenne principale ici?

— Oui mais justement, il faut remonter à l'époque de leurs études, en fouillant, j'ai pu trouver des diplômes de Princeton, dans le New Jersey. Les trois frères ont fait leur études là-bas.

— Jusqu'ici je te suis.

— Continue Belly!

— Après avoir été tous diplômés, j'ai découvert que l'aîné, Aro, s'est marié avec une certaine Sulpicia, aussi élève à Princeton. Jusque là tout se passait bien, la _Volturia _commençait à devenir conséquente.

Je leur montrai des photos des tabloïds de l'époque,chacun des frères au bras de filles. On les voyait tous sortant de galas de charité, de soirées au théâtre, à l'opéra... Les gros titres parlaient de la réussite de cette famille italienne.

— Aro et Sulpicia ont donné naissance en 83, à des jumeaux, Félix et Alec.

— Drôle de nom Alec... Commenta McCarty.

— Sulpicia, tu ne tiltes pas mais Alec oui? Se moqua Rosalie.

— Ahem! Fis-je pour me faire entendre.

— On t'écoute Bella! Ricana-t-elle, McCarty lui, reprenait un autre snack.

— Les deux petits étaient très brillants, d'après leur dossier scolaire, ils étaient en avance et particulièrement taquins.

— Taquins?

— Il y a noté qu'ils s'amusaient à rendre leur monde chèvre, ils échangeaient souvent les rôles... Puis un jour, l'obstétricienne qui les a mis au monde a déclaré qu'elle avait refusé de continuer de s'occuper d'eux tant elle pensait qu'ils étaient... étranges.

— Et comment tu sais ça?

— C'est marqué dans le dossier de Baltimore, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil aussi là dessus, pour recouper les informations. Vous allez comprendre pourquoi ensuite.

—C'est une vraie intrigue que tu fais là!

— Je te le fais pas dire! Enfin passons, donc les enfants grandissent deviennent un peu plus turbulents chaque jours, ils font de nombreuses farces et deviennent insupportables lorsqu'on les sépare mais quand ils sont ensemble, ils sont aussi insupportables.

— Des petits monstres mais c'est le genre des enfants non?

— Oui enfin , ils traumatisaient les autres enfants à l'école, leur ancienne directrice a tout consigné dans un dossier, elle a eu affaire à eux pour des histoires avec un autre enfant.

— Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé en 95?

— Leur maison a brûlé. Selon le rapport de l'époque, les parents et un des frères sont morts ce soir là.

— Mon dieu c'est horrible! Donc il y a bien eu un incendie dans la famille Volturi mais pas dans la région... Mais comment? Et il était ou l'autre frère?

— Un poêle défectueux avait mis le feu à la maison... Le frère... se trouvait chez son oncle... Caïus. Et cet enfant, qui avait douze ans à l'époque... On le connaît...

— Le gouverneur?

— Oui Rose! Il a adopté par Caïus

— Attends... Est-ce que tu es en train de dire...? Commença McCarty.

— Bella tu es en train d'accuser le gouverneur?

— Mais réfléchissez, une allumette...le traumatisme de perdre sa famille...Il avait douze ans... Et rappelez-vous je vous avais dit qu'il était ultra fusionnel avec son frère, tellement qu'ils arrêtaient pas de rendre fou leur monde! L'enquête n'est pas allée loin mais les témoins de l'époque ont tous dit que malgré leur intelligence époustouflante et leur tête de premier de la classe, ils étaient des petits monstres!

— Et ça peut être elle qui s'en prend à Félix après coup? Il est gouverneur, ça peut compromettre sa course au Sénat...

— Elle est morte il y a dix ans...

— Mais c'est bien trop gros...

— Pas tant que ça, Caïus n'est pas ce que l'on peut appeler un type fiable, il suffit qu'il manipule Félix pour se venger de la vie, du destin... En plus j'ai fouillé, le groupe _Volturia_ s'est développé et depuis quelque temps, ils ont acheté une fonderie, elle se trouve à Frisco, la _Diamond Foundry._

— Mais c'est de l'or pour Stanley...

— Oui mais ils avaient accès à la fonderie, en étant propriétaire, ce n'était pas gênant de les voir sur les lieux... Dans cette fonderie, ils créent à partir d'un diamant véritable des «vrais faux» diamant, c'est une espèce de révolution, plus besoin de mine, plus besoin de savoir la provenance des pierres. Tout est fabriqué sur place... Il serait simple pour eux de faire fondre de l'or là-bas...

— C'est vrai que ça se tient... Mais pourquoi Caïus serait mêlé à ça?

— Il va falloir le convoquer... On va tout vérifier. Je suis certaine que l'enquête de l'incendie a été bâclée.

— Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça?

— Il n'y a pas beaucoup de témoignages, la scientifique a conclu à un accident domestique regrettable... Mais et si ce n'était pas un accident?

— Comment ça? S'étonna Rosalie.

—Je crois comprendre ce que tu dis Belly, en gros, tu penses qu'il y a un contentieux ou quelque chose qui a échappé à la police de l'époque?

— C'est exactement ça! M'écriai-je.

—J'ai convoqué la femme de Caïus...

— Il a une femme?

— Oui j'ai cru voir quelque part... une Athenodora, ils se sont trouvés peu de temps après le mariage de son frère, Démetri est leur fils.

— Et pour Félix?

— On n'a que des suppositions pour le moment, on ne peut pas se pointer chez lui et lui dire «alors on a vrillé après la mort de sa famille?...»

— D'accord alors on part pour Baltimore?

— Non non, Eleazar a mis Seth sur l'enquête... Alors on doit convoquer Caïus et sa femme sous prétexte de parler de son business et ensuite on lui pose des questions sur l'incendie.

— Et si on sortait un peu près de la piscine? Histoire de boire un café? On pourrait faire un contrôle des fonderies après ?

— T'as raison, je vous rejoins, je vais envoyer un mot à Vicky ...

Rosalie s'agaça légèrement mais comprenait que Vicky avait dépassé les bornes , sans pour autant avouer qu'elle aussi était énervée. L'accumulation et le sentiment «de n'avoir pas été là» étaient vraiment difficile à vivre. La culpabilité est une des sensations les plus horribles. Une fois mon message envoyé, je redescendais, je me perdis dans la villa. Une lumière était allumée dans une chambre, je passai devant, curieuse. Je vis Esmée, au bord du lit, tenant un pull dans ses bras, pleurant silencieusement.

La pièce en question, était une chambre. Il y avait un télescope, une immense rangée de vinyles et de cds, un mur entier de livres, la bibliothèque faisait rêver. Il y avait de nombreux instruments de musique dont un piano à queue près de la baie vitrée. Je sus instantanément que c'était la chambre d'Edward. Esmée dût sentir un courant d'air ou mon parfum, elle se tourna vers moi, essuyant doucement les larmes sur ses joues.

— Oh Bella... Je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver... Je mmmh... Je rangeais un petit peu le bazar.

J'étais dubitative, la pièce était rangée à la perfection. Je souriais doucement à Esmée, sachant très bien qu'elle était venue pour se consoler comme elle pouvait.

— Vous voulez rester un petit peu avec moi Bella? Elle repassa de ses mains le pull qu'elle tenait.

—Mc.. Emmett et Rosalie m'attendent mais après tout, je peux rester avec vous un petit peu. Je m'assis sur le bord du lit, laissant mon regard parcourir la pièce.

— Il a toujours aimé les livres, Edward était un petit garçon vif et plein de curiosité, en grandissant, il est devenu un homme fier et têtu! Ria-t-elle.

On parlait de choses et d'autres, de l'enfance d'Edward,et des autres. Finalement, elle alla se coucher et moi je rejoignais Rose et McCarty.

On regagna les bureaux, on avait préalablement bu des cafés pour tenir la nuit mais je ne pus m'empêcher de bailler. Rosalie et McCarty parlaient à l'avant de la voiture. Quant à moi, j'étais pensive, Vicky ne m'avait pas répondu. Alice et Jasper étaient bien arrivés, les agents postés là-bas me l'avaient confirmé. On avait renforcé la sécurité, même si on savait qu'Alice n'était pas visée, c'était bien plus prudent et rassurant pour tout le monde.

On arrivait au bureau, il était deux heures du matin, je me frottai les yeux avant d'enlever ma veste pour la poser sur le dossier de ma chaise, après avoir inséré ma carte d'identification, je tapais mon mot de passe pour déverrouiller mon poste.

— Vous voilà! Je suis allé chercher le gaillard, Volturi vous attend dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Dit Seth.

McCarty et moi nous nous regardions, c'était le moment où jamais. On installa nos oreillettes pour parler à Rosalie et à Seth pendant l'interrogatoire si nous avions besoin.

— Prête à rentrer dans la cage aux lions Belly Bean? Sourit McCarty.

— Un peu plus et je vais le bouffer! M'exclamai-je, ce qui fit rire les autres.

On entra dans la première salle, Caïus attendait, quand il nous vit rentrer, il beugla.

— Vous n'avez pas honte de me déranger en pleine nuit! Vous vous prenez pour qui? Vous avez été élevé par des chiens où quoi!

— Vous allez déjà baisser d'un ton Monsieur Volturi! Je commençai déjà à perdre patience.

— Et je suis ici pour quoi? Vous vouliez me parler de mon business parait-il? Je n'ai rien d'autre à vous dire!

— Nous allons parler de votre business comme vous le dites, c'est bien vrai que vous avez monté une banque avec vos frères ?

— La _Volturia_, effectivement... Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir, se sont des informations que vous pouvez aisément trouver dans des journaux financiers... des tabloïds à la limite... Répondit-il dédaigneux.

— Vous avez ensuite ouvert des succursales au Mexique, en Italie, et aux États-Unis?

— Encore une fois, agent Swan, vous me faites perdre mon temps, temps qui m'est extrêmement précieux. Alors si vous ne trouvez rien d'autre, je me vois dans l'obligation de mettre un terme à cette entrevue. Et de contacter mon avocat, car on ne dérange pas un homme... comme moi sans en subir les conséquences. Il me regarda avec condescendance, j'aurai été une sous merde que ça aurait été pareil.

— Je vous prie, Monsieur, de vous asseoir, nous n'avons pas fini. Dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux, ne baissant pas le regard.

Il fit un bref signe de tête pour m'inciter à continuer.

— D'après ces documents - je lui montrai la pile de dossier du DEA, du fisc qui l'inculpait de blanchiment d'argent. - vous auriez utilisé et blanchit de l'argent des cartels par le biais de votre banque, de plus, nous avons des pistes contre vous pour l'affaire _Fanning_. Je vais vous dire ce que l'on pense, vous avez décidé de vous débarrasser de Fanning car une des filles de votre site de rencontres a découvert le pot aux roses, elle a voulu vous doubler en informant Fanning pour vous faire tomber. Seulement vous en avez eu vent et vous avez décidé de vous en charger vous même. Vous êtes tellement prêt à tout pour garder votre réputation intacte, qu'il était facile pour vous, de vous débarrasser de ces personnes?

— C'est une histoire intéressante agent Swan mais je crains qu'elle soit fausse, je suis directeur de _Find Your Candy, _investisseur dans la _FanningCorp_ et co dirigeant, associé dans la banque _Volturia._ Voilà la seule vérité. Sur ce vous pourrez parler à mon avocat.

— Alors cela ne vous dérange pas de tomber pour proxénétisme, blanchiment d'argent, corruption, intimidation et meurtre? Ainsi que plusieurs chefs d'inculpation que le DEA trouvera pour vous. J'ai aussi une autre question, nous savons que votre frère, sa femme et son fils sont morts dans un incendie à Baltimore. Je suppose que cela ne vous dérangerait pas si nous procédions à une exhumation? Je souriais intérieurement, attendant sa réaction.

Il se raidit, c'était bref mais une veine pulsa sur sa tempe. Il commençait à s'énerver.

— Ça ne vous suffit pas de me convoquer pour m'accuser de travailler avec les cartels et de tuer mais faut en plus que vous déterriez ma famille bande de fumiers! Le problème c'est que vous autres du bas peuple, vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de vouloir nous faire tomber, vous vous inventez des histoires sous prétexte que votre vie est tellement misérable qu'il vous faut vous la pimenter en nous emmerdant! Il touchait nerveusement ses boutons de manchette.

— Vous allez vous calmer ou je vous boucle pour outrage et vous passerez le reste de la nuit avec les gens du «bas peuple» comme vous dites, ils serons ravis de vous refaire votre portrait dû à votre rang de connard.

— Je veux voir mon avocat! Beugla-t-il rouge de colère.

On décida de le laisser mariner et d'aller parler à sa femme, elle serait peut-être plus bavarde que lui.

On rentra dans l'autre pièce, là se trouvait une femme sophistiqué ne perdait rien de sa classe naturelle, dans son tailleur Chanel, malgré le fait qu'elle se trouve dans une salle d'interrogatoire à trois heures du matin.

— Agent Swan et voici l'agent McCarty, nous voulions vous parler de...

— De Caïus. Dit-elle calmement.

— Oui, d'après nos informations, votre mari se trouverait mêlé dans une histoire... qui intéresse grandement le DEA... Commençais-je.

— Alors il faudra voir ça avec lui. Je ne suis au courant de rien.

— Vous avez fait vos études à Princeton aussi?

Son regard passa du glacial à un petit voile de tristesse. C'était léger mais suffisant pour que je le remarque.

— En effet, j'ai étudié là-bas.

— Vous connaissez ses frères?

— Bien évidemment, Aro et Marcus sont tout de même mes beaux frères.

— Quand est-il de Didyme et Sulpicia?

Un éclat de haine passa dans son regard à l'énonciation du nom de la femme d'Aro.

— Parlez moi de Sulpicia. J'avais décidé de la pousser à bout, histoire de voir ce qui allait en sortir.

— Ma... belle soeur a succombé lors d'un incendie dans sa maison avec son mari et son fils, c'est malheureux mais c'est ainsi.

Je voyais qu'elle essayait de garder un calme olympien mais je tentai quand même le coup, je posai une photo de Sulpicia lors d'un gala et d'elle lors d'un autre gala plus récemment.

— Mon coéquipier et moi, nous trouvons que vous vous ressemblez avec Sulpicia, il y a-t-il un lien de parenté entre vous... Ou bien le hasard?

Elle releva son visage, son regard était froid.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, agent Swan, si nous allions au but, cela nous ferait gagner un temps fou et je pourrai retourner me reposer.

— Très bien, nous pensons que vous avez réalisé de nombreuses opérations chirurgicales pour lui ressembler, est-ce assez clair pour vous?

— J'ai effectivement été voir des chirurgiens esthétiques mais c'était pour des rides, l'âge ne pardonne pas et si vous aviez un enfant, vous comprendriez que c'est un métier d'être mère. Ce n'est pas un crime Agent Swan.

Je ne relevai pas la pique mais je continuai d'aller sur ce terrain, voyant qu'elle réagissait quand on lui parlait de sa belle sœur.

— Vous avez pourtant pris soin de mettre Démétri dans les plus grandes écoles privées. Ce n'est pas un crime vous avez raison, mais se taire pendant tout ce temps en ne dénonçant pas les agissements de votre mari en est un.

— On apprend à se sacrifier pour ses enfants.

— Comme vous avez sacrifié votre visage pour ressembler à Sulpicia?

— Ce n'était pas volontaire!

Elle commençait à perdre patience, elle se tortillait mal à l'aise sur sa chaise, lançant des regards vers McCarty.

— Je me suis mal exprimée, c'était le fruit du hasard, la vie a voulu que nous nous ressemblions.

Je croisai mes jambes, posant à plat mes mains sur la table.

— Je crois que j'ai une théorie pour vous.

— Je suis toute ouïe agent Swan, éclairez moi de votre lumière, puisque vous paraissez tellement sûre de vous. Railla-t-elle dans un rictus.

— Je pense que votre mari était amoureux de la femme de son frère, vous êtes le second choix, ne supportant pas cela, pour vous «acheter» les bonnes grâces de celui-ci, vous avez décidé de devenir la copie plastique de votre belle sœur...

Son regard me lançait des éclairs. McCarty prit la parole.

— Madame Volturi avez-vous mis le feu à la maison de votre belle sœur pour vous débarrasser d'elle? Ainsi vous auriez eu toute l'attention de votre mari.

Elle partit dans un rire diabolique. Elle s'essuya gracieusement les coins des yeux.

— Vous croyez que je me serai débarrassée de cette Sulpicia? Pour qui me prenez-vous, allons cela aurait été admettre qu'elle était une menace pour moi. Soupira-t-elle, comme si c'était évident que Sulpicia ne valait rien.

— Admettons que ce n'était pas une menace, vous avez pourtant élevé Félix comme Démetri.

— Caïus l'a élevé, moi j'ai enduré.

Ils s'étaient bien trouvés ces deux là, aussi insupportables et hautains l'un que l'autre.

— Pourquoi Caïus a recueilli Félix? Il aurait pu aussi vivre avec Marcus.

— Parce que Caïus voyait bien que son incapable de frère n'avait pas compris comment Félix fonctionnait. Il a du voir son talent gâché et les choses ont pris une tournure différente à sa mort, Félix est un modèle de réussite.

— Est-ce que Caïus était jaloux de son frère?

— D'Aro? Bien évidemment, c'était l'aîné et Caïus avait de grands projets pour _Volturia_. Mais Aro ne comprenait pas, comme toujours trop occupé à se faire tourmenter par ses enfants. Il était débordé ainsi que cette pauvre Sulpicia. Il a décidé de quitter la navire tout en gardant un droit de regard comme il était associé mais ce n'est un secret pour personne que la _Volturia_ en est là grâce à mon mari.

— La mort d'Aro était alors une aubaine pour vous...

— Une aubaine non, une opportunité de réaliser nos projets et de ne pas être rattaché à ce genre de boulet. Mon défunt beau frère et sa femme ont fini leur vie tristement, mais que voulez-vous c'est ainsi quand on achète du bas de gamme.

Je n'en revenais pas d'entendre ce genre de discours, ça me mettait hors de moi mais j'étais persuadée qu'il y avait quand même un fond de jalousie derrière tout ça.

— J'ai remarqué que lors votre première année à Princeton, votre mari était alors le petit ami de Sulpicia n'est ce pas?

— Et alors quoi? Où voulez-vous en venir? Il s'en est détourné voilà tout! C'était une pauvre fille orpheline, pupille de la nation qui voulait mettre le grappin sur une famille riche. Caïus a seulement réalisé son erreur quand nous nous sommes rencontrés lors d'un rally. Nous étions de la même classe sociale et cela a surpassé à cette amourette.

— Pourtant Aro s'est marié avec Sulpicia. Conclut McCarty

— Si cela lui convenait de prendre les restes de son frère... Elle regardait ses mains, s'impatientant.

— Moi... j'ai une autre théorie. Je souriais pour ainsi dire, elle m'avait mâché le travail.

— Surprenez moi alors. S'amusa-telle

— Je pense que votre mari a toujours été amoureux de Sulpicia. Je crois volontiers que ce n'est pas votre mari qui a réalisé que vous étiez mieux qu'elle, mais que c'est elle qui a jugé qu'Aro était un bien plus ...beau parti que Caïus. Je pense que ma première théorie était la bonne, vous avez tout fait pour lui faire oublier Sulpicia, quitte à passer sous le bistouri pour qu'il vous regarde. Mais même sous ses traits, vous n'avez pas réussi à le détourner de l'objet de sa convoitise, je vous plains Madame Volturi, parce que vous avez passé votre vie à prouver à votre mari que vous existiez... Et pourtant il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle...

— J'aurai souffert d'être dans son ombre, je comprends que vous... soyez devenue aussi sèche, après tout... vous avez échoué.

— Qu'est ce que vous en savez? Vous croyez me comprendre? Vous pensez que vous valez mieux que moi? J'AI TOUT FAIT POUR QU'IL ME REGARDE! J'ai... je suis allée loin, j'ai dépensé ses millions à vouloir un seul regard! Et pourquoi?Pour qu'il continue d'envier son frère... Qu'il continue à me dénigrer. Me laissant seule, vous croyez que ça me plaît d'être la femme ... de cet individu. Il se ventait de... de son site ! Il croyait quoi? Que je n'étais pas au courant de ses manigances, il se tapait des putes de bas étages, sous prétexte que ces moins que rien étaient plus jeunes... Si ça l'amusait...

Elle avait perdu sa classe et son vocabulaire, montrant sa vraie nature, celle d'une femme bafouée, une femme dont le mari ne lui a jamais prêté attention, cette femme vivait dans l'ombre d'une autre. Je pensais ce que je disais tout à l'heure, je la plaignais.

— Vous pensiez que l'argent ferait tout? Et pourtant vous avez oublié le détail que l'amour n'a pas de prix.

— Il l'a voulu pour lui! Après tout, j'en ai plus rien à faire, Caïus a suffisamment pourri ma vie. Il se ventait d'avoir eu ce qu'il voulait, si lui n'avait pas Sulpicia alors personne ne l'aurait.

— Accusez-vous votre mari de meurtre?

— Je dis simplement qu'il est revenu, content de lui comme à son habitude. Sauf que cette nuit là, il avait cet air suffisant, ce regard qui disait qu'il avait enfin surpassé son frère.

— Il va falloir une déposition Madame Volturi.

— Je le ferai. Mais méfiez vous d'eux.

— Eux?

— Vous ne savez peut-être pas tout agent Swan. Mais je dois reconnaître que vous m'avez bluffé, vous n'êtes pas aussi... incapable que tous ces agents qui n'ont pas su regarder l'évidence. Cette nuit là, l'enquête n'a pas été... faite correctement sous prétexte que c'était la famille Volturi. Croyez-moi agent Swan, je n'ai rien à voir avec ce drame j'ai seulement fait l'erreur d'épouser la mauvaise personne. Et vous aviez raison, Sulpicia avait quelque chose que je n'avais pas, elle avait une famille.

— Vous n'habitiez plus avec Caïus? Demanda McCarty

— Je vis dans notre résidence secondaire, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec cette famille. Vous pouvez demander à Santiago... mon voiturier. Il pourra témoigner.

— On le fera. Merci Madame pour votre coopération.

— Méfiez-vous agent Swan, je vous le répète encore une fois, Caïus l'a élevé comme lui...

On sortait de la salle, j'étais un peu secouée par les révélations d'Athénodora Volturi, elle avait conservé jusqu'au bout sa dignité, pourtant je serais partie depuis longtemps si mon mari m'avait fait un quart de ce que Caïus lui avait fait. Visiblement elle avait une relation avec ce Santiago... Mais qui pourrait la blâmer de trouver du réconfort chez quelqu'un qui enfin prenait le temps de la remarquer.

— On va faire un petit tour dans l'autre salle.

Je hochai la tête, pas spécialement ravie de voir Caïus Volturi, mais il fallait bien le confronter.

— Agent Swan et McCarty, avez-vous bien fouiné?

— Monsieur Volturi, nous aurions besoin de précisions.

Je le mettais devant les faits, révélant son amour pour Sulpicia. Il gardait ce sourire narquois.

— Est-ce un crime d'aimer la femme de son frère?

— Non... Mais de tuer une famille par jalousie oui.

— Mon pauvre frère n'a pas eu le loisir de profiter de sa famille et croyez moi, j'en suis le premier affecté. Marcus n'a pas eu la chance non plus de vivre une vie paisible... Je suis le seul à avoir réussi ma vie mais que voulez-vous... Je ne peux pas m'excuser de cela. Vous venez de parler à Athenodora, vous allez bientôt voir qu'elle a seulement emmagasiné aigreur et envie à cause d'une existence ratée.

— Nous allons demander l'exhumation des corps, et ré ouvrir l'enquête.

— Faites donc Agent Swan, je vais contacter mon avocat.

On sortait, si Caïus Volturi ressentait une once de culpabilité, il ne le montrait guère. Je trouvais ça étrange qu'il ne soit pas inquiet alors que d'après sa femme, il aurait de quoi passer le reste de sa vie en prison. A moins que cela soit une querelle de couple. L'exhumation allait nous apporter des réponses.

J'envoyais le message à Eleazar qui me répondit dans la foulée qu'il allait demander le mandat et que Seth allait réaliser l'exhumation avec les assistants du Docteur Cullen.

Il était maintenant cinq heures du matin et je commençai à redouter la journée, remuer le passé n'est jamais bon.

* * *

— Docteur Cullen... vous voulez que je vous raconte une histoire?

Il grogna pour toute réponse.

— Je vois.. vous n'êtes pas du genre à vouloir que l'on vous conte des histoires... Mais j'y tiens...

Je m'approchai de lui, son corps n'était qu'un mélange violacée, de rouge de bleu, il avait de nombreuses brûlures et il saignait. Je souriais devant notre œuvre, il tenait encore bon, il faut dire qu'on en prenait soin, malgré ses réticences, je l'avais soigné, lavé... Il avait un corps superbe, je comprenais que la gente féminine se laisse facilement détourner du droit chemin.

Il respirait faiblement, et cela faisait peut-être une heure ou deux qu'il avait arrêté de tirer sur ses chaînes. Je rapprochai une assiette près de lui.

_« Oh attention Monseigneur, à la jalousie; c'est le monstre aux yeux verts qui tourmente la proie dont il se nourrit.»_

— Docteur Cullen, vous saviez que dans la vie, l'être humain est la proie de trois maladies chroniques et inguérissables?

Il me regarda faiblement, dodelinant de la tête.

— Le besoin de nourriture, le besoin de sommeil et le besoin d'égards.

— Mais comme vous le savez, un homme est toujours la proie de ses vérités. Ajouta-t-il dans un râle lent et profond.

— Oh vous citez Camus? Pourquoi pas Docteur Cullen... Vous devenez de plus en plus intéressant... Mais connaissez vous la grande différence entre l'animal et l'homme?

Il ferma doucement les yeux, bougeant son corps douloureux comme il le pouvait.

— Je vais vous le dire Docteur... L'animal poursuit sa proie alors que l'homme, l'être humain court après son salut. Implorez le pardon de votre Seigneur et repentez-vous à Lui. Docteur avez-vous des choses à confesser?

— Vous... vous... prenez pour Dieu? Que va dire votre Dieu quand vous serez face à lui, pauvre pêcheur.

Il osait me faire affront! Je riais, pour la première fois je riais vraiment, ce Docteur Cullen était fabuleux, grâce à lui j'avais envie de me laisser aller à mes noirceurs. Il était là, misérable devant moi, à ma merci et pourtant il continuait de me tenir tête. J'attrapai son visage, le regard bien dans les yeux.

— Je serai à la droite du père, telle est ma place. Je suis l'élu et vous... pauvre mortel insouciant, je pourrais vous tuer pour vos propos. Mais vous me divertissez... En revanche Lui... Ne sera pas aussi clément que moi... Je répète, voulez-vous que je vous raconte une histoire?

Il me regarda avec haine, balançant sa tête vers moi dans une vaine tentative de colère.

— Frappe le! Il en demande encore! Tu vois bien que tu te ramollis...Laisse moi la place.

Et il frappa, il devait avoir le nez cassé, des coupures de ci de là sur le corps. Il s'acharna sur son torse et pourtant le Docteur ne disait rien. J'avais l'impression qu'on ne le briserait pas de si tôt.

J'aimais les défis... J'allai chercher la blonde qu'il avait ramené. Je la pris par les cheveux, la traînant au pied de Cullen.

Elle se débattait, Cullen plissa les yeux, comme pour essayer de voir qui c'était, Il est vrai qu'avec un oeil enflé comme ça, il ne devait pas voir grand chose.

— Docteur Cullen, il me semble que vous connaissez madame le procureur Denali! Fis-je fièrement.

Il s'acharna de nouveau sur ses chaînes, bredouillant des choses, tant sa respiration était hachurée.

Denali quant à elle, regardait horrifiée le Docteur.

— Ne vous en faite pas ma chère, il ne va pas aussi ... mal qu'il en a l'air. Il est plutôt résistant. Mais il a du mal à comprendre la discipline, ce qui est assez ironique quand on sait qu'il est militaire... ses vêtements étaient en piteux états, il avait du jouer avec elle... mais il ne l'avait pas violé, elle nous intéressait pas de cette manière là. Je lui enlevai son bâillon, une flopée d'injure sortit de cette bouche innocente.

— LA FERME! Cria-t-IL.

Il entoura son cou qui avait l'air frêle entre ses mains. Elle ne baissa pas les yeux, soutenant son regard.

— Je t'ai dit qu'on trouverait le moyen d'occuper cette bouche... Mais pour le moment, vous allez être une gentille fille... N'est-ce pas madame le procureur?

— Vous êtes répugnants! Cracha-t-elle pleine de venin.

— Allons allons... Tanya... vous permettez que je vous appelle comme ça... Je m'apprêtais à raconter une histoire à ce cher Docteur.

Je croisais les jambes sur la chaise. Jetant un coup d'œil dans la pièce, Tanya se trouvait à mes pieds, elle était maintenue par lui, il avait les pieds sur ses côtes, pour exercer une pression au cas où elle voudrait partir. Le Docteur était toujours pendant, je lui aurai bien détaché les jambes mais je ne voulais pas lui donner l'occasion de nous atteindre. Il avait de la ressource alors je restais sur mes gardes.

— C'est l'histoire d'un couple. Ils n'étaient pas méchants mais ils étaient bêtes à pleurer. Ils ne nous ont jamais compris. Ils ont essayé mais... On était trop évolués pour les accepter dans notre bulle.

* * *

Ne vous inquiétez pas, le prochain chapitre sera celui des grandes révélations, j'ai choisi de le scinder pour deux raisons, la première, une enquête ne se fait pas en un jour et la seconde raison, c'est que je suis sadique =) ! Mais promis, la prochaine fois, vous aurez le reste des réponses.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien relire, alors j'espère que ce n'est pas trop affreux. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je suis profondément désolée pour vos yeux.


	26. Chapitre 25

Hello !

J'espère que tout le monde va bien!

Voilà une reprise de jeudi c'est publi xD c'est un peu malgré moi, je n'avais pas décidé si j'allai poster aujourd'hui ou... Plus tard. Le chapitre 26 est en préparation, je devrai être dans les temps pour le publier! J'espère que celui là va vous plaire, je dois reconnaître que j'ai passé pas mal de temps à réfléchir sur le déroulé, l'écriture... Je me suis aperçue que... Je suis bien plus tordue que je pensais mdr. C'est pourquoi j'ai un petit peu d'appréhension pour ce chapitre particulièrement. Ce ne sera peut-être pas le chapitre espéré mais comme d'habitude, j'y ai mis beaucoup de cœur!

Je vais aussi dire que je suis désolée de faire passer un sale quart d'heure à Edward et Tanya xD... Mais ça va dans le sens de mon histoire, le tueur n'est pas un tendre et le seul côté psychopathe ne me suffisait pas... J'aime aller au bout des choses et pour moi, il était presque naturel, de lui donner ce côté cultivé, tordu et autres petits adjectifs mignons... lol. C'est un avis personnel mais ça rend bien plus mal à l'aise qu'un simple tueur barbare. Mon côté artistique qui veut ça je suppose !

Voilà j'ai fini mon pavé, je pense? Alors je passe aux remerciements, merci à Gweeny, de me supporter dans tous les sens du terme et pour m'envoyer des GIF de chats, Pâquerettes, pour tes gentils mots et d'être si à fond dans l'histoire! Sochic, de toujours le lire et d'accepter les souffrances d'Edward, bon c'est vrai tu n'as pas trop le choix ! Strawberry, de lire, laisser des reviews et d'avoir signé pour la prochaine histoire haha!, Rainy... Merci pour ta non review sur le chapitre précédent :").

Pour les petits fantômes, merci d'être là, de lire et d'apprécier l'histoire! Ou juste du passage !

Après tout ça je vous laisse lire, n'oubliez pas de prendre soin de vous, des autres, de rester vigilants et puis de me faire un coucou! On se retrouve en bas!

Bye.

Pour les personnages, merci à Stephenie Meyer pour avoir posé des bases solides pour nos histoires passées, présentes et futures. Si vous avez des réclamations, le bureau d'Alfred est grand ouvert. Il n'a plus de peau sur les os mais il a le cœur sur la main et il est célibataire...

"Rigide, le squelette des habitudes soutient seul la charpente humaine." - Virginia Woolf.

( Vous avez senti le petit côté esprit criminel là? :p).

* * *

_**Chapitre 25:**_

La blonde par terre me regarda avec haine, essayant de se libérer en se dandinant comme un ver de terre.

J'attrapai ses cheveux.

— Écoutez moi bien Tanya, je ne suis pas d'humeur à risquer le nécessaire pour gagner le superflu.

— Les proverbes sont particulièrement utiles dans les cas où, de nous-mêmes, nous ne trouvons pas grand chose pour nous justifier. Mentionna le Docteur.

— Pouchkine... Excellent choix docteur, en revanche, je déteste que l'on m'humilie et encore moins devant une femme ...

Il décida de le calmer, il faut dire que ce n'était jamais bon de l'énerver. Le docteur en fit les frais, j'entendis un craquement sinistre, son omoplate avait dû lâcher sous les coups.

Ce qui eut pour effet de calmer la blonde à mes pieds. Ahurie elle regarda le docteur, qui pour une fois n'en menait pas large. Quelle était cette inquiétude qui la prenait en voyant Cullen roué de coup? Elle était jusque là épargnée... Pourquoi se préoccuper de quelqu'un d'autre?

Je m'assis de nouveau sur mon fauteuil. Souriant à l'évocation des souvenirs que j'allais leur raconter. Je croisai dans un geste lent mes jambes, sirotant un cocktail qu'il m'avait préparé.

— J'espère que j'ai été assez clair, je ne souhaite pas être interrompu pendant mon récit. Vous comprenez docteur?

Il cligna de son œil valide. Bien, j'avais au moins leur attention.

— Où en étais-je? Ah oui... Vous voyez, toute notre vie nous avons tenté de construire et de consolider cette bulle. Car nous avons toujours su que nous n'étions pas des jumeaux comme les autres. Nous étions supérieurs et de loin, face à des misérables comme vous. Mais personne ne comprenait. Ils avaient peur. Alors ils ont tenté de nous séparer encore et encore, pour que l'on se fasse des «amis», qu'on sorte de notre bulle...

Je pris le temps de couper un cigare, j'avais une grande envie de fumer pendant mon histoire.

— C'était intolérable. Devoir en permanence côtoyer la médiocrité. Dit-il alors que je me concentrais sur mon cigare. Je le laissai continuer.

— Nous avons dû compromettre notre... excellence pendant de nombreuses années... Jusqu'à ce qu'on nous apprenne que nos parents étaient morts... Quel dommage d'avoir dû laisser mourir ses parents pour retrouver sa liberté...

Je riais, il parlait tellement bien de cette nuit. Je repris la parole.

— Nous avons été recueillis par notre oncle Caïus... Vous le connaissez, je présume. Vous devez savoir que c'est un homme qui est à la tête d'un empire... Et pourtant, il n'en est rien... Il n'est bon qu'à jalouser son propre frère pour avoir séduit notre mère. Ce n'est qu'un raté qui ne pense qu'à s'amuser et à manipuler ses petites conquêtes. Tout son génie lui vient de nous. L'argent, le blanchiment... Il en raffolait... Nous en avons fait un bouc émissaire parfait.

Mes deux invités commençaient à regrouper les pièces du puzzle. J'en fus ravi, ravi de constater qu'ils étaient encore vaillant. Je pris une longue bouffée de mon cigare, rejetant la fumée en formant un O.

— Voyez-vous, ce crétin commençait à prendre trop de place, il voulait de plus en plus de chose, plus de pouvoir, plus d'argent, plus de filles...Il fallait lui donner une leçon. Et puis il y a eu cette _Irina, - _il cracha presque son prénom -, cette pauvre fille avide avait osé nous faire chanter. Alors je l'ai réduite au silence. Tout d'un coup tout s'est éclairé. Il fallait les remettre sur le droit chemin. Caïus devait être stoppé, elle devait mourir et tous les autres aussi.

— Nos actions sont justes... Nous sommes des messagers de Dieu, nous devons montrer aux hommes qu'il y a une justice. Et la justice divine est la plus haute. Mais vous, vous êtes coincés avec des principes moraux archaïques, comme le reste de l'humanité.

— C'était sans compter sur vous, cher docteur... Vous avez compris assez rapidement que nous suivions les pêchés capitaux, je dois dire que vous m'avez étonné par votre vivacité d'esprit, . Mais ce qui est souvent oublié, c'est que chaque pêché est relié à une vertu.

— Pour ce qui est des vertus, j'ai puni comme Dieu l'a voulu, punir selon la doctrine chrétienne. Je suis un très grand amateur d'art alors j'ai choisi d'embellir les scènes, je voulais que l'on parle de mes œuvres et je dois dire que je suis particulièrement fier d'avoir suivi les plaies d'Egypte. Vous ne trouvez pas que cela tient du génie?... Après tout, j'étais le miraculé. Je suis désolé, vous auriez voulu des larmes, des causes pour mes actes mais non je n'en ai pas, j'aime tuer, je suis un artiste, je voulais que l'on voit mes œuvres. Mais ce que j'aime par dessus tout c'est d'avoir le dessus comme j'aime dominer les femmes. J'ai aimé vous voir courir après nous, manquant vos opportunités, vous vous enfonciez dans des théories encore et encore, nous laissant le temps de choisir nos victimes. Même quand je me suis approché de vous avec cette mannequin, je pensais que vous alliez comprendre que vous étiez visé mais non... Quelle déception. Puis j'ai vu l'opportunité de vous attirer dans nos filets avec ce Cameron, cet ancien camarade... Vous ne vous êtes pas posé de question quand il vous a envoyé ce message, pourtant vous ne connaissiez pas l'expéditeur, un numéro inconnu mais signé de votre compagnon d'arme.

— C'était trop facile...Nous avons, ensuite, positionné ce Jacob, cet incompétent chien galeux qui voulait avoir comme récompense l'agent Swan pourtant il savait qu'on la voulait. Il était un bon petit soldat, pensant lui aussi qu'il était puissant. Et pourtant... Il s'est fait avoir parce qu'il va tomber pour ses agissements et qu'il a voulu encore un fois plus qu'on lui donne. L'avidité est fatale... Chaque pions que nous avons placé ont été utiles pour notre plan.

— Notre oncle nous a laissé au moins quelque chose, il nous a laissé l'envie, l'obsession, pour une femme. Et quelle femme! Je comprends docteur que vous puissiez tomber sous ses charmes, cette sublime créature, avec autant de formes que d'esprit.

— Nous formerons un couple parfait, je remplacerai le père qu'elle n'a jamais eu, je l'éduquerai comme il le faut, je la rendrai obéissante. Ça ne sera pas difficile une fois qu'elle réalisera que son cher docteur est mort. Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que nous allions vous épargner? N'ayez crainte, vous avez encore un peu de temps avant de rendre votre dernier souffle docteur... En revanche votre amie le procureur...

Je regardai la blonde à mes pieds.

—Êtes-vous prête à répondre de vos actes pour le jugement dernier?

Je me levai, m'étirant de tout mon long. Je jetai un œil sur la blonde. Je souris, j'avais préparé une scène parfaite. J'aurai aimé l'enfermer dans une vierge de fer mais ce n'était pas assez délectable. C'était bien trop rapide et je voulais qu'elle puisse ressentir la douleur, qu'elle sente la mort arriver. J'avais élaboré un mécanisme simple, mais redoutablement efficace, quoiqu'elle fasse, elle périrait. Si elle se débattait, son calvaire serait moins long et si elle ne se débattait pas... Elle allait finir empalé, dans une extrême lenteur. Comme une balance penchant d'un côté ou d'un autre, Tanya Denali aurait le choix et face à son destin, j'avais hâte de savoir ce qu'elle allait décider.

Il était en train de détacher le docteur pour le déplacer. Je pris un soin particulier à attacher la blonde, je passai mes mains sur le galbe de ses fesses, elle tressaillît d'effroi, bien elle commençait à comprendre ce qui l'attendait.

Je me retournai, j'avais entendu des bruits de lutte et des cris, il était en train de se battre avec le docteur qui avec je ne sais quelle énergie se rua vers lui. Je m'assurai que la blonde soit bien attachée, elle se débattait croyant qu'elle aurait le dessus sur moi. Je regardai par dessus mon épaule, Cullen était à présent attaché, pieds et mains liés par terre.

J'entendais des bruits de pas au dessus de ma tête, je ne pu refréner un frisson de plaisir, l'agent Swan était-elle arrivée? Je courrai dans la pièce à côté, pour aller voir les caméras.

Je souriais comme un assoiffé devant une fontaine, elle était là, ses sourcils froncés à l'extrême, il y avait même son acolyte et la blonde. Elle se rapprochait de nous, l'adrénaline coulait dans mes veines, le plaisir me rendait fou d'impatience, d'envie. Il fallait que j'en finisse avec le procureur et que je retrouve une fille pour me satisfaire.

Je retournai dans l'autre pièce, il s'était mis à déchirer les vêtements du procureur. Je regardai au fond de la pièce, le docteur était hors d'état de nuire.

— Qu'est ce que tu fais?

— Tu ne vois pas que tu en as autant envie que moi, on pourrait s'en occuper vite fait et la tuer ensuite.

— Non non, il faut que l'on fasse notre rituel, on ne peut pas compromettre la scène.

— On s'en fout, elle est là, à notre merci et elle ne demande que ça, regarde là cette salope! Et puis, on a un invité qui pourrait regarder. Sourit-il avec perversion.

Je le reconnaissais bien là, il n'avait aucune pitié. Il commençait à défaire sa ceinture.

— Il faut faire vite, le FBI est au dessus. Je les ai vu sur les caméras, ils sont au comptoir.

— Le temps qu'ils interrogent les employés et qu'ils arrivent jusqu'à nous, elle aura eu ce qu'elle mérite...

J'aimais l'excès de confiance qu'il avait, j'aimais l'idée que l'on pourrait être interrompu, que l'on jouait avec le feu... Ce feu brûlant dans mes veines depuis toujours... Je commençais à défaire aussi ma ceinture. Soudain, une masse me tomba dessus, la fille criait pendant que Cullen m'attrapa par la chemise, je lui mis un coup de poing qui fit vriller sa tête sur le côté mais il était hargneux et recommençait à donner des coups. Plus dans le vent car il était salement amoché mais il réussit quelque fois à m'atteindre. Il s'énervait, c'était ce que je traduisais par la rage du désespoir... Je ne vis pas son poing avant qu'il l'abatte sur ma joue.

— Arrêtez-vous docteur ou je lui fais exploser la tête. S'écria-t-il.

Il tourna la tête vers lui, il avait un glock sur la tempe de Tanya, je souriais, elle me regardait avec peur et appréhension. Ce qui eu pour avantage de calmer le docteur, il ne bougeait plus.

—Vous le savez bien pourtant docteur, à quel point la vie ne tient qu'à un fil... Surtout entre mes mains... Un pas de travers docteur et elle meurt... Vous sentez cette tension?

— Espèce de sale pourriture! S'exclama-t-il.

Il s'approcha de Cullen pour lui rattacher les mains et les pieds, un coup de pied est vite parti, pour le transport, je pris les devants pour sortir par notre passage secret, le temps pressait maintenant que le docteur avait voulu jouer au héros. J'étais frustré de ne pas avoir eu ce que je voulais. J'avais raison de me méfier de lui, il était encore bien trop vivace pour que je puisse baisser ma garde.

J'entendis deux coups de feu retentir derrière moi. Je me précipitai dans la salle, Cullen était étendu par terre, il ne bougeait plus et la blonde était maculée de sang.

—Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait? La mise en scène n'était pas terminée! Ça devait être parfait pour l'agent Swan!... Dit-je furieux.

— Dépêche toi au lieu de t'apitoyer sur son sort, elle a eu ce qu'elle méritait, elle a crevé sans panache. On doit bouger, emporte le docteur avec nous, on verra l'étendu des dégâts ensuite.

Je refermai le passage secret derrière nous. On devait quand même garder de l'avance sur eux.

* * *

_**Avant, dans la nuit:**_

On attendait l'exhumation, la nuit était tombée depuis un moment, je ressentais la fatigue. La parenthèse que j'avais eu avec les parents d'Edward m'avait fait du bien, j'avais eu l'impression que c'était un peu déplacé au début, mais au fil de la soirée, j'avais eu l'esprit un peu plus reposé et une motivation encore plus grandissante de les retrouver. J'avais espoir que bientôt nous serions de nouveau réunis pour partager et rattraper le temps perdu. Et secrètement, je voulais revenir dans cette villa avec lui. Malgré la peur, la fatigue, la nervosité... L'atmosphère qui régnait dans cette maison était apaisante, cette famille était accueillante et bienveillante. Esmée était d'une douceur rare. Carlisle avait cette bonté qui irradiait ces traits. J'entendis mon téléphone sonner, Rebecca m'appelait pour que l'on vienne à l'institut.

McCarty et moi partions sur les chapeaux de roues.

— Vous voilà, vous savez que c'est pas une heure pour réveiller les gens! Bailla Rebecca qui nous attendait en fumant sur le perron de l'institut. Elle tenait une tasse encore fumante.

— Hey! Nous ne vous aurions pas dérangé, si ce n'était pas important!

— Vous faites pas de bile de toute façon j'aurai regardé Sex Education ou un Marvel ! Ria-t-elle.

— Vous avez procédé à l'exhumation? Demanda McCarty.

— Si vous voulez parler de moment où un super beau gosse et moi creusions nuitamment sur une propriété entourée d'un Volturi, alors oui nous avons procédé à l'exhumation! Dit-elle avec malice.

— Comment a réagit Caïus?

— Le vieux? Il a dit que - Elle prit une voix vieillissante, pas du tout crédible quand on connaissait le bonhomme - « Ouii vous allez avoir affaire à mon avocat! Pour qui vous prenez vous! Vous savez à qui vous parlez! Je suis l'oncle du Gouverneur» Patati patata! Vous auriez vu la tronche qu'il tirait quand on lui a dit qu'on avait un mandat. Répliqua-t-elle en riant.

On arriva dans la salle d'autopsie, trois corps se trouvaient là, Rachel était en train d'écrire des rapports. Elle leva des yeux fatigués vers nous pour nous saluer.

— Rachel a fini, alors voici - Elle montra le plus grand des corps - c'est pas flagrant mais voici Aro Volturi, là il ressemble à rien, il a été partiellement carbonisé mais on a suffisamment d'éléments pour les analyses, on a pu confirmer pour sa femme et lui. Malgré le fait que sa femme soit en plus piteux état.

— Comment ça se fait que les corps ne soient pas complètement calcinés? M'étonnai-je.

— Parce qu'ils n'étaient pas proches de la source d'où est parti le feu, ils ont plutôt succombé à cause des fumées inhalées.

Elle se déplaça vers un corps plus petit.

— Et voici le fils je suppose? Alec..? Si je me souviens bien des prénoms. Demanda McCarty.

Rachel et Rebecca se tortillaient mal à l'aise, se lançant des regards en biais.

— Ne me dites pas que?... Je tentais de refréner mon esprit tordu qui commençait à s'emballer.

— Bon je vous dis rien alors... Coupa Rebecca.

— Hey non je veux savoir moi, qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Gronda McCarty.

— Le Alec Volturi ici n'est pas le vrai Alec Volturi. Finis-je par dire.

— Comment ça le Alec n'est pas Alec? McCarty fronça les sourcils.

— Et bien... le corps ici appartient à un certain Afton Wiwter... Il était porté disparu à Baltimore dans les années quatre-vingt dix... Même corpulence, même âge... Son corps était certes calciné mais on a pu trouver quelques dents ainsi que des côtes.. On a alors procédé à l'analyse... Commenta Rachel.

— Quel ne fut pas notre étonnement quand les résultats sont revenus et qu'on a vu que ce n'était pas le fils Volturi... Termina Rebecca

Je partis en trombe vers la voiture, _Smooth Criminal de Michael Jackson_ faisait presque trembler les baffles. Je fis un demi tour pour récupérer McCarty qui n'était pas encore monté avant d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur.

On arriva en un temps record au bureau, je me précipitai vers mon poste de travail, Rose arriva à toute vitesse.

— Em m'a envoyé un message, vous avez du nouveau?

— Oui, l'exhumation nous a appris que le corps n'était pas celui que l'on croyait...

— Le corps? Il n'y en avait pas trois? S'étonna-t-elle.

— Si... Pardon Rose, je me suis mal exprimée. Leur enfant, Alec... C'était pas lui.

— C'était pas leur enfant?

— Non Rose, -je riais malgré moi face à son incompréhension -, Alec n'est pas mort dans l'incendie, le corps qui se trouvait là-bas appartient à Afton Wiwter, un gamin qui a disparu dans ces années là. Je me demandai, est-ce que tu peux chercher l'avis de disparition?

— Je te fais ça tout de suite Bella.

Elle fit quelques manipulations avant de trouver un avis de disparition. On y voyais un petit garçon souriant, à part une description de la tenue qu'il portait et l'endroit où il avait été vu pour la dernière fois, il n'y avait pas grand chose hormis un numéro de téléphone.

— Les parents s'appelaient Peter et Charlotte, après la disparition d'Afton, ils ont longuement attendu son retour et finalement ils sont devenus nomades. Nous n'avons plus d'adresse fixe, ils ont petit à petit abandonné une vie de sédentaire.

— C'est étrange comme réaction non?Fis-je dubitative

— Je pense qu'ils n'ont pas supporté de vivre sans leur fils, l'idée de se reconstruire dans une nouvelle maison... Il est plus simple de ne pas avoir d'attaches je suppose, chacun réagit différemment, des gens attendent désespérément le retour de leur enfant, d'autre ne supportent pas la perte et cherchent à tout prix à se reconstruire une famille ... Commenta McCarty

— On peut les contacter?

— Ils n'ont pas survécu, ils ont été au mauvais endroit mauvais moment, un hold-up a mal tourné dans une banque, les braqueurs leur ont volé leur voiture en les tuant. Peter a voulu s'interposer pour récupérer une photo d'Afton...

— C'est vraiment triste... Y'a t'il quelqu'un que l'on puisse prévenir?

— Malheureusement, le grand-père était déjà mort depuis longtemps et la grand-mère Alzheimer, elle est soignée sans une maison de vieillesse.

— Et les autres grands-parents ? Demanda McCarty.

— Je n'en sais pas plus...

— Alors on vient de découvrir le corps d'Afton et on n'a personne à prévenir. Dis-je amère.

Rosalie avait une petite mine, elle pianota sur sa tablette.

— J'ai fait des recherches sur la fonderie...

— Et alors ça donne quoi?

— On s'est trompés de piste, la _Diamond Foundry_ est une entreprise soucieuse de leur image, elle fait en sorte de mettre à disposition des diamant fabriqués en Amérique, pas d'exploitation, pas d'empreinte carbone ni de tarification du cartel. Ils ont beaucoup d'investisseurs, _Leona__rdo__ Dicaprio, les Volturi_... Ils ont aussi élaboré une marque _Vrai_ qui s'occupe de créer les bijoux. Elle est basée à Los Angeles. Bien trop connue pour qu'elle puisse être associée à quelque chose de criminel.

— Donc c'est une bonne marque?

— Oui en plus il y a de nombreuses célébrités qui portent leur créations sur les tapis rouges... _Julia Roberts, Greta Gerwig, Al Pacino, Lucy Liu, Drake,Gal Gadot.._

— Oh même _Wonderwoman? S'étonna McCarty._

— Oui et cette actrice blonde que tu aimes bien... S'impatienta une Rosalie un peu jalouse

— _Brie Larson? _Ou non je sais _Nikki Reed! _Elle est super belle! S'écria McCarty les yeux légèrement brillants.

— Oui oui voilà c'est ça. Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel.

Je rigolai, Rosalie n'avait rien à envier à cette Nikki Trucmuche.

— Ahem, en tout cas, ils sont hors de cause. En revanche, j'ai vérifié d'autres fonderies et raffineries. J'ai trouvé trois adresses, il y a _Bay Area Metals, Elemetal Direct et Pacific Precious Metals_. Je vous ai envoyé les adresses sur vos téléphones!

— Ce sont des raffineries?

— Ils sont spécialisés dans la fonte d'or pour les lingots, la revente...

— Parfait, merci Rose, on file vérifier ça. Pendant ce temps vous pouvez recouper l'emploi du temps de Caiüs? On va le convoquer de nouveau, il va devoir parler de cette nuit.

— Je fais passer le mot, à tout à l'heure!

— Au fait Rose, Est-ce que tu pourrai creuser autour des Volturi, voir si Alec n'a pas réapparu après l'incendie? Il n'était pas dans la maison, il est peut-être encore en vie... Enfin préviens nous dès que tu as le moindre indice, il nous faut absolument qu'on le trouve. Il pourrait nous être utile pour faire tomber Caïus.

Elle embrassa furtivement McCarty pendant que je tournai les talons pour aller dans le SUV.

— Rosalie et Seth vérifieront l'_Elemetal Direct_, comme ça, on aura le temps d'aller interroger le Volturi.

— On commence par la _Bay Area metals _qui se trouve _154 Spruce Avenue, _ils sont spécialistes dans la fonte et la vente d'or. On ira ensuite_ Pacific Precious Metals_, d'après leur site, ils font de l'achat, de la vente et de la fonte d'or, d'argent, de platine. Ils font aussi de la vente de gemmes. Ils sont à Sausalito dans le comté de Marin.

— Au nord de Frisco?

— Exactement alors en route McCarty!

Il appuya sur l'accélérateur, on partit à vive allure vers l'endroit. On avait beaucoup d'espoir, si on arrivait au plus vite, on pourrait avoir des indices sur la scène de crime de _Stanley_ et potentiellement avoir des indices pour trouver Tanya et Edward. J'étais de plus en plus persuadée que Félix Volturi et son oncle Caïus étaient mêlés à tout ça.

J'avais hâte que l'on trouve cet Alec, que ce soit vivant... ou mort. Chaque piste nous rapprocherait de notre but. Je me rongeai les ongles, je me faisais de plus en plus de soucis, j'avais tellement peur d'arriver trop tard. Je refusai d'y croire... Sans Tanya, je ne pourrai pas continuer normalement ma vie et sans Edward.. je me refuserai de passer à côté de cette vie.

Renée, ma mère, m'avait appelé pour savoir si on avait avancé. Je lui répondis rapidement qu'on avançait à vitesse d'escargot mais qu'on finirait par atteindre notre but. Elle s'inquiétait de me savoir dans cette enquête mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire que j'avais aussi peur. Alors je remettais mon masque de «femme forte» et c'est comme ça que je tenais.

— Belly Bean, ne t'inquiète pas. Il me regardait, lui aussi se faisait du soucis...

— Alors qui se ramollie maintenant? Le taquinais-je.

— Rohw aller c'est pas drôle, tu as l'air soucieuse... Tu veux en parler?

— Mmh non merci, tout va bien.

— Ma proposition tient toujours si jamais tu as envie de parler...

— Ça va aller... Et toi? Tu as besoin d'en parler?

— Besoin non... envie... J'ai peur Belly Bean...

Il se dévoilait pour une fois, je voyais son côté sensible, son côté grand frère protecteur était toujours présent, parfois on pouvait oublier que ce n'était pas qu'une personne solide... Mais j'étais contente qu'il me choisisse comme interlocutrice. Je voulais que l'on s'épaule comme il a toujours été là pour moi, je voulais lui renvoyer l'ascenseur. Ses mains broyaient le volant... Ses jointures devenant presque blanches.

— Je ne sais pas trouver les mots... Tu me connais... Mais ce que je peux dire... Je suis là... Si tu veux t'entraîner à la salle... Histoire de libérer la pression... Ou on peut en parler.

— J'ai compris ne t'en fais pas Belly Bean, on peut compter les uns sur les autres et c'est le plus important. Il sourit doucement mais son regard était toujours aussi froid.

— On va les retrouver. J'avais l'impression de me répéter encore et encore mais je ne voyais que cette issue, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

— Si j'attrape ce malade, je te jure Bella, il va falloir qu'on me maîtrise pour ne pas le buter.

— Je suis dans la même situation...

— Alors on le butera ensemble.

Je n'osai pas lui demander si il plaisantait ou si il était sérieux... Mais si je devais écouter ma voix intérieure, je dirai qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne nous énerve pas trop. Un accident est bien vite arrivé...

Je n'avais peut-être pas dit les mots adéquats mais je pense avoir réussi à dire le principal, qu'il pouvait compter sur moi.

On arriva dans la boutique, un homme vint vers nous.

— Que puis-je faire pour vous? Vous l'avez l'air d'un beau petit couple! L'homme avait un sourire commercial, sentant sûrement la grosse affaire.

— Agent Swan et mon collègue, l'agent McCarty. Nous venons plutôt vous poser des questions.

— John Dowling... Je dois peut-être avoir des amendes de stationnement en retard mais de là à voir les fédéraux... Dit-il avec ce sourire contrit.

— Ce n'est pas pour cela que l'on est là, Monsieur Dowling, vous faites fondre les métaux vous-même?

— Oui bien sûr, on fait nos propres fontes ici, vous nous apportez les métaux et on vous les transforme en lingots, pièces... A votre guise.

— Je vois... Est-ce que l'on pourrait voir votre atelier et la fonderie?

— Bien entendu mais comme je vous ai dit... Tout est en règle...

— Ça sera à nous d'en juger. McCarty s'était légèrement tendu, se demandant ce qu'on allait trouver derrière.

On suivait prudemment l'homme, il salua une employée, ou sa femme, je ne pouvais pas dire comme ça.

Il fit le tour de ces installations, il y avait un laboratoire, pour analyser la teneur en or des anciens bijoux, le dosage du palladium...avant la transformation en lingot. Puis dans une autre pièce se trouvait un four à induction puis dans une autre pièce se trouvait le spectromètre à fluorescence pour constater les pertes de fonte, les déchets..., de nombreux creusets de fonderie, tubes à essais

— Vous n'avez pas de grand four?

— Nous avons pris le parti des petits fours à induction, notre fondeur a moins de travail que les anciens fours. C'est bien plus pratique que d'avoir une forge, mais vous pouvez aussi avoir des fours à fusion comme des spectromètres à rayons X... C'est bien plus coûteux. Nous sommes une modeste fonderie. Il y a de nombreuse normes...

— Je vois... Est-ce que l'on peut avoir accès à vos caméras de surveillance?

— Oui... Je peux vous demander la raison?

Je me voyais mal lui dire que ses locaux auraient pu servir pour un enlèvement et un meurtre.

— Nous sommes sur la trace de cambrioleurs, ils n'ont pas encore sévi dans votre boutique je présume?

— Non non, ma femme, Maria, - la dite Maria entra dans la pièce - et moi nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir fermer, nous avons quatre employés, deux pour les analyses et deux pour la fonte, nous nous occupons des relations clients... Mais je vous en prie, je vais vous donner les bandes vidéos, nous restons à votre disposition.

Je lui fis signe de la tête, il avait l'air coopératif et les locaux ne correspondaient pas selon moi pour la mort de Stanley.

McCarty et moi sortions.

— J'ai pas l'impression que ça soit cet endroit. Dit-il

— J'ai la même intuition que toi, je pense qu'il est clean.

Rosalie appela pour nous prévenir que la raffinerie qu'ils avaient vu n'avait rien donné et que Caïus était arrivé avec son avocat au bureau. Je soufflai, il nous restait qu'un seul lieu à visiter, si ce n'était pas l'endroit, on était bon pour recommencer à zéro.

On arriva assez vite et après avoir fait un topo à Rosalie, on lui dit d'analyser avec Leah les bandes vidéos. Je prenais le temps d'aller fumer une cigarette et boire un café avant de rentrer voir Caïus.

Il se tenait, majestueux dans son costume hors de prix, discutant aisément avec son avocat. Il me donnait envie de vomir.

— Agent Swan, vous êtes plutôt têtue mais cette fois-ci je viens accompagné.

— Soit, nous avons procédé à l'exhumation, - je lui montrai les photos de l'autopsie, il fit une grimace de dégoût -. Nous avons découvert des choses tout à fait intrigantes Monsieur Volturi.

— Oh vraiment? Même en cendre mon défunt frère fera des siennes... Il souriait.

— Le corps retrouvé au rez-de chaussé n'est pas celui d'Alec. Nous avons la preuve formelle qu'il s'agit d'Afton Wiwter porté disparu la même année.

— Oh, vous m'en apprenez des choses agent Swan... Il habitait le quartier?

— Je me pose la question Monsieur Volturi, vous ne semblez pas du tout surpris de cette nouvelle... vous ne trouvez pas étrange qu'un enfant disparaisse et qu'on apprenne que votre neveu n'était donc pas dans la maison...?

— Je ne sais pas agent Swan, vous avez l'air d'avoir une idée derrière la tête... S'amusa-t-il.

— Après toutes ces années, il ne serait pas venu voir son frère ou son oncle? Interrogea McCarty.

— Je ne suis pas dans sa tête agent ... rappelez-moi votre nom?

— McCarty.

— Et bien agent McCarty, je ne peux rien vous dire je n'en sais rien.

— Vous avez suffisamment importuné mon client, j'estime que nous avons été assez patient avec vous. Sur ce, nous allons partir. Il commençait à se lever.

— Vous ne trouvez pas cela étrange que votre cousin ait réchappé au drame et qu'il n'ait jamais eu envie de reprendre contact avec sa famille...? M'adressant directement à l'avocat.

— Je n'ai rien à vous répondre agent Swan. Il se rassit.

— Monsieur Volturi, comment était Félix à la mort de sa famille?

— Il était dévasté bien entendu. Quelle question saugrenue. Il haussait les épaules, aussi hautain qu'à l'accoutumé.

— Et vous?

— J'ai perdu mon frère agent Swan! J'étais dévasté aussi, mais c'était ainsi, ils ont pris la décision de s'équiper chez un mauvais chauffagiste et voilà le résultat. J'ai élevé Félix comme mon fils et maintenant il est gouverneur, en course pour le Sénat. Dit-il tranchant.

Je m'énervais, on avait rien mais j'étais persuadée qu'il était au courant de quelque chose mais qu'il ne voulait pas le dire. Je tentai le tout pour le tout.

— Monsieur Volturi,nous soupçonnons votre neveu, Félix Volturi, d'avoir assassiné douze personnes, ainsi que d'avoir enlevé le procureur Denali et un de nos collaborateurs. Vous devez nous dire où il se cache, ou bien nous le trouverons, et vous serez inculpé pour complicité de meurtre et entrave à la justice en plus des autres chefs d'inculpation qui planent au dessus de votre tête en ce moment. Et croyez moi, nous veillerons à ce que votre argent ne vous fasse bénéficier d'aucun traitement de faveur.

Il regardait longuement son fils, pesant sûrement le pour et le contre d'aider des fédéraux.

— J'étais tellement fier d'avoir mes deux neveux aussi téméraires, intelligents, aussi redoutables que moi. Les jumeaux et moi nous nous sommes toujours compris. Nous sommes fait du même bois, je l'ai su très tôt. Leur parents ne savaient pas s'en occuper, je le voyais bien. Mais grâce à mon ambition, mon autorité naturelle, j'ai toujours eu le respect des jumeaux. Je pense que cette dévotion s'est retournée contre leur parents, qui étaient trop perdus et laxistes.

Il avait ce sourire malsain, celui qui vous fait froid dans le dos.

— Papa, tu ne devrais pas... Commença l'avocat.

— Laisse Démétri, je n'ai peur de rien et surtout pas de petits bureaucrates qui ont pour but de se mettre des personnes de haut rang sous la dent. J'ai élevé Félix comme mon fils et il m'a bien prouvé sa valeur en devenant gouverneur. J'ai recueilli ce pauvre enfant la nuit de l'incendie, je lui ai consacré du temps, de l'argent pour son éducation et j'ai veillé à ce qu'il ne ressente pas trop la perte de sa famille et je lui ai montré qu'il m'avait moi. Vous devriez me féliciter au lieu de me convoquer comme une personne lambda.

Il se passa la main sur son visage en triturant ses boutons de manchettes.

— Et vous avez appris pour l'incendie. Décrétai-je gravement.

— J'avais parlé aux policiers et aux pompiers cette nuit là, ils m'ont dit qu'ils avaient retrouvé le corps d'un enfant dans la maison, me disant que Félix n'était pas dans la maison et qu'Alec avait passé la nuit là. Ils avaient ce don d'échanger les rôles, même maintenant, je suis incapable de vous dire qui a dormi chez moi ce soir là. J'ai caché l'existence de... de l'autre jumeau. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se jouer des gens. Ils ont du échanger tour à tour leur rôle...

— Vous voulez dire quoi par là ? Mise à part le fait qu'ils sont indifférenciables, avez-vous des choses concrètes à nous dire?. M'énervai-je.

— Rien, simplement qu'ils n'ont jamais pardonné à leurs parents d'avoir essayé de les séparer. Qui sait de quoi ils peuvent être capables?

— Vous accusez vos neveux d'avoir mis le feu à la maison? Répondit McCarty.

— Je n'accuse personne, simplement ils auraient pu avoir cette idée, après qu'ils l'aient mise en pratique ou non, seul eux le savent. J'ai assez collaboré avec vous. Que diriez-vous de signer la déclaration, ainsi je vous prouve ma bonne foi.

— Ça c'est à nous d'en décider.

On sortait pour faire un topo avec Rosalie.

— Vous en pensez quoi?

— Cette histoire est complètement dingue, d'après lui c'est les jumeaux qui ont manigancé tout et lui a été l'oncle compréhensif et bienveillant qui a élevé Félix.

— C'est quand même un fumier, il essaye de leur faire porter le chapeau mais tant qu'on aura pas la version de Félix, on n'avancera pas.

— Quand il dit que c'est une même personne... Vous pensez que l'autre jumeau est encore vivant?

— il y a bien deux jumeaux, mais il semblerait qu'ils jouent le même rôle dans la sphère publique. Il nous reste à prouver qu'ils sont effectivement tous les deux vivants... On garde Caïus pour les prochaines vingt quatre heures, l'isolement le fera peut-être réfléchir...

— J'ai du mal à croire que l'on soit aussi diabolique à cet âge... Rosalie avait un air un peu renfrogné.

— Tu sais comme moi qu'on a vu ou entendu des choses bien pire et que l'âge ne rentre pas en compte quand il s'agit d'affaires criminelles...

— Tu viens avec nous voir la dernière fonderie? Demanda McCarty

— Oui.. Seth va demander un mandat pour le gouverneur.

J'étais un peu assommée par notre entrevue avec Caïus, tout ce qu'il en ressortait c'était qu'il était le pauvre oncle un peu trop naïf. J'étais dubitative, il est vrai que l'horreur n'a pas d'âge et que visiblement ces jumeaux n'étaient pas nets mais comment Félix aurait pu tout manigancer seul? L'avenir nous le dira... quand on mettra la main sur lui.

On se dirigea vers Sausalito, d'après l'adresse, la fonderie se trouvait non loin de l'artère principale. Rosalie nous accompagnait pour voir les caméras de surveillance sur place. Seth et Leah s'occupaient de recouper l'emploi du temps de Félix Volturi.

Une fois arrivée, je remarquai que la fonderie avait l'air bien étendue. La première semblait artisanale quand à celle-ci, elle avait l'air bien plus moderne. Elle était idéalement située à côté de la rue principale. On entrait tout les trois, une jeune femme s'approcha de nous.

— Bonjour, je suis Corin, que puis-je faire pour vous aider? Elle avait dit ça sur un ton mielleux à souhait.

— Bonjour, agent McCarty et voici mes collègues les agents Swan et Hale. Nous sommes venus vous poser quelques questions.

— Oui bien entendu... je vous écoute.

— Est-ce que vous avez des caméras de surveillance?

— Euh oui, nous disposons d'une caméra sur la rue, deux à l'intérieur de la boutique, ensuite nous en avons dans les autres pièces.

— Vos locaux sont grands?

— Et bien nous sommes spécialisés dans la vente d'or, d'argent, de platine, de cuivre, et de gemmes notamment les diamants. Nous avons l'accréditation pour fabriquer et marquer nous même les lingots et nous frappons aussi la monnaie. Alors nous avons des pièces pour chaque type de matériaux.

— Est-ce que vous avez un laboratoire ainsi qu'un four dans votre boutique? Demandai-je.

— Nous avons effectivement un laboratoire ainsi qu'un foyer ouvert, nous aimons la tradition de ce genre de foyer car nous faisons aussi des portes ouvertes. Nous disposons aussi de foyer à induction pour réaliser des commandes à la demande des clients. Nous réparons aussi les bijoux.

— Vous pouvez montrer les caméras à l'agent Hale? Pendant ce temps là, on pourrait aussi visiter vos locaux.

— Je vais appeler notre fondeur, Alistair pour qu'il vous montre la forge et Amber peut montrer à votre collègue les images.

— Combien de personnes employez-vous?

— Nous sommes sept: Alistair, Amber et moi nous sommes les propriétaires et nous avons Jim et Benito qui sont nos négociateurs, Boris et Lizzie s'occupent du laboratoire. Vous pouvez compter une huitième personne, Max à l'entretien.

— Vous avez pas mal de monde, prenons une journée normale, vous êtes combien?

— Et bien Alistair, Boris et Lizzie sont toujours là, ensuite Amber et moi sommes là au comptoir. Jim et Benito sont très rarement présents dans les locaux.

— L'agent McCarty va poser quelques questions à vos employés, je peux commencer la visite avec vous?

— Oui bien sûr, suivez-moi.

On commençait à aller dans l'arrière boutique, Rosalie était avec Amber, tandis qu'Alistair, je présume, avait demandé à McCarty de le suivre.

— Agent Swan, puis-je vous demander la raison de votre visite?

— Nous enquêtons sur des cambriolages, avec la possibilité de prise d'otage...

Ce n'était bien entendu pas la vraie version, mais je trouvais que c'était plausible. Il ne fallait pas alerter les potentiels ravisseurs si jamais les employés étaient de mèche. J'avais l'impression de marcher sur des œufs.

— Oh je vois, le monde va vraiment mal... Mais je comprends, les gens ont besoin d'argent et c'est facile de se tourner vers les joailleries, bijouteries et autres comptoirs d'or. Sachant le prix du cours de l'or... Et puis c'est plus facile qu'avec les billets de banque que l'on peut tracer avec les numéros...

— C'est tout à fait ça, la traçabilité des gemmes brutes ou travaillées est très difficile.

— Heureusement que l'on est bien équipés ici... Rien que de penser à une prise d'otage me fait froid dans le dos. Me répondit Corin en frissonnant.

— Voici le laboratoire, ici Boris et Lizzie s'occupent d'analyser les poussières, les traces et le taux de métaux, avant et après la fonte. Grâce au spectromètre au rayon X, il suffit de le passer pour nous dire tout ça... Ça a été un coût important mais nous avons vite rentabilisé le tout. Et puis c'est bien plus pratique que les mélanges à l'ancienne!

McCarty nous rejoignit accompagné du fondeur.

— De mon côté tout va bien, la forge ne donne sur aucune porte... Il n'y a qu'une seule entrée.

— Je viens de regarder les caméras des derniers jours, il n'y a rien à signaler non plu...

— Alors je suis ravie de voir que l'on est bien protégés! Corin avait soufflé, elle devait être rassurée.

—Avez-vous des caves, un sous-sol? Je demandai, histoire que l'on ne passe à côté de rien.

— Oh oui j'ai oublié de vous montrer le sous-sol!

On traversa le laboratoire et la forge, le couloir donnait sur un bureau avec un coffre-fort à droite. Elle continuait de zigzaguer dans les corridors en tournant à gauche puis à droite.

— Oh... Je... je ne connaissais pas cette partie, on a du se tromper dans un embranchement... Normalement le sous-sol n'est pas loin mais j'ai été troublée... Nous sommes allés un peu trop loin.

— Ne bougez pas. McCarty avançait prudemment.

— Vous savez où nous nous trouvons?

— Je... Je ne pourrai pas vous dire...

— Peut-être que ça donne sur les égouts? Proposa Rosalie.

Soudain, on entendit comme une détonation.

— Vous avez entendu? Dis-je sur le qui-vive.

— C'était un bruit de quoi? Couinait Corin.

— Continuez, je vais raccompagner Corin au comptoir et appeler des renforts. Répondit McCarty en faisant demi tour.

On entendit une deuxième détonation, qui était plus près maintenant que l'on avait avancé.

— C'était clairement un coup de feu! Je sortais par réflexe mon arme, Rose avait fait pareil.

On arriva devant une grille rouillée et on entendait distinctement des écoulements d'eaux.

Mes yeux balayaient avec peur les alentours, il y avait une odeur nauséabonde, Rosalie devait avoir dit juste, on se trouvait non loin des égouts au vue de l'odeur. Puis soudain, on entendait un goutte à goutte sur des tuyaux, mon sang se glaça, ces sons...

— Tu n'as pas déjà entendu ça quelque part? Rosalie avait du se faire la même réflexion que moi.

Je bousculai malgré moi McCarty, qui était revenu, passant devant, ma prise se raffermit sur mon arme. J'allumai ma lampe torche, la visibilité avait baissé. Un fil faisait quelques étincelles, il devait y avoir un court-circuit quelque part. J'indiquai le fil pour que personne n'y touche par inadvertance.

On poussait une autre grille rouillée, j'avais l'impression désagréable que cet endroit m'était familier... Des rats passèrent entre nos jambes, Rose manqua de crier.

— Je déteste les rats... Fit-elle dans une mine désolée.

Un silence pesant s'abattit. Je retenais ma respiration.

Sur la droite, j'aperçu une salle. Rosalie et McCarty encadrèrent la porte. J'entrai d'un pas vif, il n'y avait personne. Je baissai mon arme, déçue.

McCarty et Rosalie entrèrent après moi, je pris le temps de regarder la pièce, il y avait une longue traînée rougeâtre par terre, je la suivais , elle menait vers un autre couloir, McCarty restait dans la pièce pour relever des indices. Rosalie me suivit. Il faisait très sombre... Une salle se trouvait à gauche mais elle était fermée par une grille, on continua. Soudain, je reconnu la porte de la vidéo. Je sentais une goutte de sueur couler le long de ma nuque.

Je retenais ma respiration, avant de pousser la porte. Rosalie et moi pointions nos lampes et nos armes, droit devant. Le faisceau des lampes révéla des chaînes suspendues au plafond. C'était là... J'étais certaine que c'était là.

— On va appeler la scientifique Bella.

Je parcourais la pièce. Je manquai de crier quand j'aperçus un corps frêle.

— Oh mon dieu Tan? Je courrai vers le corps inerte de ma meilleure amie.

Rosalie était sur mes talons. Tanya était positionnée comme l'Homme de Vitruve, ses mains étaient attachées de chaque côtés, ainsi que ses pieds.

— Tan? Non non non! Je touchai aux chaînes qui retenaient ses mains, les faisant tinter lourdement, un grincement se fit entendre, comme si un mécanisme s'était enclenché.

— Bella arrête! Gronda Rosalie.

Je stoppai net mes mouvements, comprenant que les chaînes étaient reliées à quelque chose. Je regardai le corps de ma meilleure amie, Tanya était attachée sur un grand panneau de bois. Celui-ci était sur une sorte de rail. Devant elle, il y avait un autre panneau en bois qui était clouté. Je frémis d'effroi devant cette machine. Rosalie cherchait quelque chose dans ses poches.

— Calme toi Bella, je vais ouvrir les chaînes avec mon couteau suisse. Surtout tu ne touches à rien, visiblement le fait de toucher les chaînes enclenche le mécanisme.

McCarty arriva, entendant sûrement le bruit qu'on avait fait.

— Est-ce que...?

— Je sais pas McCarty! Rosalie dépêche toi! La pressai-je.

J'entendis un cliquetis, je me précipitai sur les chaînes pour les défaire, je savais au fond de moi que je souillai la scène et que j'aurai du attendre la scientifique.

— Tan tu m'entends? Tanya Dénali t'as pas intérêt à mourir! Je... je te le pardonnerai jamais!

Je poussai doucement ses longs cheveux, elle avait une blessure par balle au niveau du cœur. Je pleurai, des sanglots m'envahissaient, cela ressemblait plus à des grognements.

— Tu peux pas nous faire ça...

McCarty ramassait mon arme que j'avais posé n'importe où, Rosalie parlait... Je n'entendais plus rien...

Une gifle magistrale me ramena à la réalité, je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois, perdue.

— Avant que tu nous fasses une syncope, on a un pouls, Tanya a perdu beaucoup de sang... C'est pour ça qu'elle a perdu connaissance et pour je ne sais quelle raison mais fort heureusement, le mécanisme ne s'est pas déclenché. Dans la panique, tu as oublié les gestes essentiels...

Je voyais McCarty faire un bandage de fortune.

— Belly il faut vérifier les alentours. J'acquiesçais mais ne bougea pas pour autant.

Tanya ouvrit les yeux difficilement.

— B...Bee?

— Scchhhh Tan c'est nous, on est là...Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, tu es en sécurité.. Tu as une vilaine blessure mais on est là ! Je la prenais dans mes bras comme je pouvais, la faisant grimacer de douleur.

— Edw..?

— Je... je ne sais pas où il est... Tu te souviens de quelque chose?

— Bella, il faut attendre les secours... Ne la fatigue pas plus. Rosalie avait posé sa main sur mon épaule, dans un geste bienveillant. Elle me tendit une bouteille d'eau pour faire boire Tanya.

Je regardai sur la droite, tout en tenant dans mes bras Tanya. McCarty notait des choses dans son carnet en observant la machine.

Les secours arrivèrent un quart d'heure après, Corin était en train de faire une déposition et nous, on attendait la scientifique pour éclairer la pièce et commencer à fouiller à la recherche d'indices.

Je m'éclipsai, histoire de m'approcher de l'ambulance, deux personnes étaient en train d'installer Tanya sur un brancard et de la perfuser.

— Elle a de la chance votre amie, la balle a traversé le corps, elle a touché l'omoplate mais avec de la rééducation, elle n'aura pas de séquelle. En revanche c'est une battante, elle a perdu pas mal de sang, heureusement que le tireur s'est raté, un peu plus bas et c'était dans le cœur. M'informa l'infirmier.

Vicky arriva, se précipitant en pleurant sur sa femme. Je ne voulais pas trop m'approcher, pour ne pas briser l'instant.

— Approche Bell's... Me dit Vicky doucement.

Tanya avait les yeux ouverts, elle avait l'air exténuée mais elle était vivante. Mon cœur se serra si elle était vivante, où était Edward?

Elle enleva son masque à oxygène.

— Bell's... J'étais...

— Doucement Tan, prends ton temps... Grondai-je.

Elle fit un petit sourire avant de reprendre.

— Le docteur était là... Il m'a protégé... C'est... c'est lui qui a dévié la balle...

Je fermai les yeux, n'osant pas imaginer comment il l'avait protégé. Mais je le remerciai du fond de mon coeur.

— Bell's... Merci de l'avoir retrouvée. Vicky me fit une accolade, nous n'échangions pas beaucoup de mots mais je sentis dans son étreinte le soulagement.

* * *

Yoho voilà c'est fini, pour la correction, j'espère ne pas avoir oublié trop de chose... Je suis parfois bigleuse, tête en l'air et il faut dire que je n'ai malheureusement pas la tête à ça pour le moment même si je tiens énormément à mon premier bébé!

Bientôt... Très bientôt la fin! Je ne sais pas encore si nous passerons l'été ensemble, peut-être que je ferai des OS, peut-être que je deviendrai une femme des cavernes s'enfermant pour écrire la prochaine... Mais une chose est certaine, c'est que je ferai des recherches pour continuer de vous divertir, d'apporter une touche culturelle si chère à mon cœur et promis, le ton sera bien plus léger. Cela va être une vraie torture d'aborder mon nouveau thème MAIS ce défi me rend toute joyeuse et particulièrement impatiente de vous pondre un autre embryon.

A très bientôt!


	27. Chapitre 26

Hey... *N'ose plus trop de montrer*

Aheeem, je suis terriblement désolée pour ce retard, tout est arrivé au mauvais moment. Je ne vais pas trop m'étaler là dessus mais je pense quand même vous devoir quelques explications, c'est la moindre des choses parce que vous avez été bien patientes... J'ai eu pas mal de problèmes personnels, professionnels et familiaux... Ce genre de chose arrive toujours quand il ne faut pas et souvent avec une grappe d'emmerdes. Voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas pu publier. L'inspiration va bien, et mes prochains chapitres sont bien au chaud dans mon esprit. Mais je vous prie de me pardonner de ce retard dégoûtant. *Distribution de tomates, confettis et autres choses à lancer*.

En parlant des chapitres, celui-ci sera normalement l'avant dernier, la fin est donc relativement proche! Et promis, je pense pouvoir le promettre, sans me compromettre, le dernier chapitre arrivera bien plus rapidement et pas dans vingt jours *toussote*.

J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçues par ce chapitre et je dois avouer que ça me fait plaisir de vous retrouver! Ce retour me fait un grand bien.

J'espère que vous êtes en forme, que vous avez la santé, le moral et que vous êtes heureuses/ heureux.

Surtout prenez soin de vous, on ne le fait jamais assez et des autres, on devrait le faire bien plus.

Gardez le sourire parce qu'il n'y a que ça de vrai. (Oui bon je devrais prendre mes propres conseils en compte mais comme on dit, les cordonniers ne sont pas les mieux chaussés, ou quelque chose du genre.)

Merci du fond du cœur à Gweeny, pour le soutien indéfectible, les mots rassurant, ta patience devant mes craintes, mes joies, mes moments de déprime ou les moments loufoques, d'apprécier mes dessins... et l'amitié que tu me portes. Merci à Pâquerette pour son non coup de pression ! Et sans rire, un grand merci pour ton gentil message qui m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Merci à Strawberryfrench, pour ton message aussi, il m'a fait sourire et m'a réconforté dans l'idée qu'on m'attendait encore. Un merci tout aussi grand à Rainy, Sochic et les petits fantômes, les premières pour leur reviews régulières et les secondes pour leur passage et le temps que vous accordez à cette histoire. Je suis vraiment gâtée de vous avoir trouvées et pour une première histoire j'ai la chance d'avoir des lectrices comme vous.

Alfred sera là pour prendre les messages, il est toujours élégamment habillé même si il y a un léger relâchement avec la chaleur. Il se remet fort bien de ses blessures mais je fais passer le mot, il a hâte de répondre aux courriers.

Les personnages appartiennent toujours à Stephenie Meyer, pour le reste Alfred (encore lui, que voulez-vous, c'est mon seul major d'hommes enfin major de femmes et surtout major squelette).

Voilà le pavé est fini et comme vous pouvez le remarquer, mon sens de l'humour quelque peu approximatif est toujours là.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

* * *

**Chapitre 26:**

Nous étions partis à temps, je regrettais amèrement de ne pas avoir vu l'agent Swan, j'aurai tellement aimé voir son regard sur moi, j'aurai été le centre de son attention. J'espérai qu'elle ait aimé mon présent. C'était une idée de génie de lui servir sa meilleure amie sur un plateau.

Il avait gâché la mise en scène mais le résultat serait le même, je trouverai grâce à ses yeux. Elle n'aura plus que moi vers qui se tourner.

Nous avions pu prendre un vol privé pour notre nouvelle cachette. L'avantage d'avoir un jet. J'avais longuement réfléchi à l'endroit, nous aurions pu rester dans la demeure du gouverneur mais c'est ici que les fédéraux allaient chercher en premier. Alors nous avons trouvé amusant de revenir aux sources, histoire de boucler la boucle.

La maison de Bond Street à Baltimore avait appartenu à Caïus. Il pense l'avoir vendu, mais j'ai pu l'acquérir de façon... détournée. Elle se trouvait à deux pas du Patapsco, rivière réputée parmi les italiens qui avaient à priori comme habitude de couler nos ennemis dans du béton et de les balancer à l'eau.

La maison semblait ordinaire cependant, elle avait l'avantage d'avoir une piscine chauffée ainsi que des arbres cachant l'intérieur de la maison. C'était parfait, mon oncle s'était longuement vanté d'avoir réussi à acheter cette maison, qui appartenait jadis à un corsaire. J'étais d'accord avec lui, pour une fois qu'il avait eu du goût.

Nous avons aménagé le sous-sol petit à petit, pour recevoir notre invité de marque. Le tout était insonorisé.

— Tu as vérifié que l'on n'était pas suivi? Demandai-je un poil tatillon.

— Tu t'inquiètes trop, personne ne sait qu'on est là. Répondit-il calmement.

— C'est en étant méfiant qu'on a réussi à s'en sortir.

— Ne soit pas défaitiste, ça fait très classe moyenne. Il avait dit ça d'une voix claquante. Cette voix qui n'appelle à aucune discussion.

Je souriais, il avait toujours été le plus... méticuleux de nous deux. Il imaginait les plans et à nous deux, personne ne pouvait se mettre en travers de notre génie. Même quand il y avait des preuves évident de notre culpabilité, on arrivait toujours à retourner la situation à notre avantage.

— Tu aurais pu m'aider pour l'attacher au sous-sol.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour ça, tu es bien trop pointilleux sur le rituel.

— Effectivement, je l'ai attaché à la roue.

— Je vais aller le voir, j'aimerais converser avec lui, il est conscient?

— Il est robuste, tu peux aller lui parler, je vais dans le salon, il faut que je surveille les avancés de l'enquête.

Je partais d'un pas rapide vers le sous-sol, sifflotant. Il avait eu l'idée de surveiller le FBI, Black nous avait été utile. Il nous avait donné ses identifiants et avait dissimulé des mouchards sur le poste de travail de l'équipe. C'est comme cela que l'on arrivait à avoir de l'avance sur eux et savoir tout de leur théories.

Bien des fois nous avions ri de les voir autant patauger. On avait souri quand l'agent Swan avait été à la hauteur de nos espérances. Combien de fois je m'étais soulagé en pensant à elle, en maudissant ce docteur d'être si près d'elle. Ils ne pourraient pas nous échapper et le temps qu'ils comprennent qu'on avait quitté la ville, on aura enfin fini le rituel avec la justice. Le docteur Cullen ne sera plus et enfin je pourrai m'approcher d'elle.

— Docteur Cullen... Avez-vous fait bon voyage? Dis-je narquois.

— Celui qui voyage sans rencontrer l'autre ne voyage pas, il se déplace. Il ne daignait même pas me regarder.

— Appréciez-vous cette œuvre docteur? Nous avons mis beaucoup de temps à faire fabriquer cette statue. Le _Dharmachakra... _Cela vous parle docteur?

— J'ai quelque notion... Grommela-t-il.

— Éduquez-moi, je vous en prie, pour une fois que je peux avoir une conversation avec une personne qui s'intéresse un tant soit peu à d'autres cultures.

Il souffla mais voyant bien qu'il n'y avait que ça à faire, il reprit la parole.

— Il me semble que c'est un des plus anciens symbole bouddhiste, la roue du _Dharma ou Dharmachakra_ est aussi appelée roue de la loi, avec huit rayons minimum. Il y a plusieurs significations et même la traduction du sanskrit est compliquée à décrire mais ce que j'en sais c'est que les huit chemins représentent le Noble Chemin Octuple, qui mène au Nirvana. Il marqua une pause.

— Continuez...

— Les rayons ont chacun des significations, la forme cerclée représente la perfection, le centre la discipline. On peut traduire le dharma comme loi naturelle, vérité, droiture, justice, mais cela sert surtout de doctrine; de prendre conscience du sens de la vie. Bouddha a laissé cet enseignement et c'est à nous d'avoir la discipline nécessaire pour atteindre le Nirvana. Dharma est aussi personnifié comme le juste, un sage, la justice et est issu du mamelon droit de Brahma, l'absolu.

— «La vérité éternelle qui règne sur le monde». Vous m'épatez docteur. Mais vous savez, autre que la signification hindouiste, cette roue sera votre supplice, comme dans la Grèce antique, vous allez être fustigé et vous avouerez vos crimes. Je ne vous ferai pas l'affront de vous faire vivre les persécutions chrétiennes.

— Trop aimable. Grogna-t-il.

— Vous ne devriez pas le prendre comme cela docteur, c'est parce que l'on a un minimum de respect pour vous que vous êtes en vie.

— Vous êtes bien trop bons. Se moqua-t-il.

— Je sens du sarcasme dans votre voix... Mais c'est la vérité docteur, je suis sincère quand je vous dis que vous êtes intéressant et que j'apprécie nos conversations. Aussi, il est vrai que j'ai une idée derrière la tête... Vous me servez d'appât pour attirer l'agent Swan dans nos filets.

— Puisque vous aimez converser, comme vous dites, racontez moi, est-ce vraiment Caïus qui a mis le feu à votre maison?

— Ahahah! Docteur Cullen, vous êtes vraiment redoutable, vous pensez que nous avons quelque chose à voir avec cette tragédie? Après tout, j'ai quand même perdu mes parents... et mon frère.

— Votre frère... Celui qui est dans le salon? Me nargua-t-il.

— Attention Docteur, n'allez pas trop loin dans la provocation, je vous rappelle que c'est moi qui tiens le fouet... Souriais-je en fouettant dans le vent, juste à côté de lui. Bien... Pour en revenir à notre conversation... Qui vous dit que j'ai envie de parler de ça?

— Allons allons... Je suis persuadé que vous avez envie de vous confier sur votre œuvre... Allez-vous passer à côté d'une opportunité pareille? Je suis là toute ouïe, juste pour entendre vos exploits... Après tout c'est votre mission de... d'éclairer les pécheurs comme nous.

Il n'avait pas tort, j'avais tout le temps de lui compter mon récit et il était une personne de choix, il commençait à comprendre qu'il valait mieux être de notre côté, le côté des gagnants. Il avait raison, la perspicacité était l'un de ses points forts. Et puis je ne voulais pas qu'il meurt sans avoir révélé mon secret.

— Vous avez de la chance, j'ai du temps à vous consacrer, que voulez-vous savoir? J'étais curieux de connaître ses théories et le fond de ses pensées.

— Si vous êtes tous les deux vivants, qui se trouvait dans la maison?

— Oh, vous avez trouvé ça tout seul, félicitation docteur, le FBI a tout juste eu les informations... Mais vous avez l'avantage de nous avoir vu ensemble... J'ai une question pour vous, comment avez-vous su que nous avions placé quelqu'un d'autre dans la maison?

— Je n'avais que quelques éléments mais vous venez détailler ma théorie. Je pensais que votre signature, l'allumette, correspondait à un incendie et que vous étiez de près ou de loin mêlés à ça. Je ne me doutais pas que votre plan était si poussé.

—Vous ne cessez de m'impressionner Docteur. Vous avez réussi à me faire parler! M'exclamai-je.

— Il est vrai que je vous ai cru victime de personnalités multiples mais il est évident maintenant que je vous vois ensemble que vous êtes deux. Alors, supposons que vous êtes Alec et lui Félix... Vous avez mis un autre corps à la place ou c'était l'idée de votre oncle?

J'éclatai de rire, il nous avait bien cerné. Heureusement que nous l'avions sous la main, il aurait pu être redoutablement dangereux en liberté.

— Caïus est un bon à rien, comme je vous l'ai dit préalablement, il n'a qu'une seule passion dans la vie c'est de convoiter le pouvoir. Il veut se savoir puissant et le montrer. Nous lui avons apporté ce qu'il voulait, c'est pour ça qu'il a été si concilient avec nous. Avec le train de vie que nous lui avons proposé, il est vrai qu'il n'est pas à plaindre. Qu'est ce qu'il vous fait croire que je suis Alec et pas Félix?

Il fronça les sourcils, grimaçant, son œil se rappelait à son bon souvenir.

— J'ai une théorie... Félix est plus réfléchi que vous, il a toujours été la tête pensante, c'est pour ça que je dirai qu'il a œuvré pour punir les péchés et vous, vous êtes Alec, bien plus impulsif, ça s'est reflété dans vos... Œuvres vertueuses... Vous aimez tous les deux avoir le contrôle et je pense qu'à force d'échanger vos places, vous êtes quasiment similaires. Vous êtes tous les deux cultivés et vous appréciez le montrer. Il fallait que vous soyez une copie conforme pour prendre la place de Félix en tant que gouverneur...

— J'aime beaucoup votre théorie... Puisque vous êtes un des rares a vous être rapproché le plus de nous, je vais vous récompenser. Cette nuit là a été le départ de notre nouvelle vie, le souffle nouveau. Il faut brûler pour reconstruire...

— Alors vous l'avez pris au pied de la lettre, vous avez incendié votre maison, vous avez inclus dans votre plan que vos parents allaient mourir? Où c'était le bonus?

— Voyons, il est regrettable que nos parents soient morts cette nuit là... Docteur, nous ne sommes pas des monstres! Riais-je.

— Et ensuite?

— Vous avez d'autres théories?

— Je pense que vous allez faire plonger votre oncle, après tout, c'est lui qui a les torts et vous, vous êtes irréprochables... Mais vous deviez être très ingénieux pour ne pas sortir en même temps...

— Je dois dire que c'était ardu mais heureusement, notre poste de gouverneur nous donnait beaucoup de possibilités, que nous avons su exploiter. Nous sommes une même personne aux yeux de tous.

— Et pourquoi vous être lancés dans ce genre d'expédition punitive?

— Parce que... Je trouve ça amusant, il avait testé sur cette Irina qui a eu l'audace de vouloir nous attaquer de front, elle en a payé le prix fort. Mais je voulais, moi aussi, ressentir cette sensation. Puis j'y ai pris goût... J'ai longuement analysé nos proies... Le monde dans lequel on vit est truffé de pécheurs mais il fallait en trouver de qualité. Irina a été notre brouillon si vous voulez et puis une fois que l'on constate qu'il n'y a rien ni personne pour vous arrêter... Alors nous avons pu nous libérer... N'avez-vous pas envie de vous libérer? Nous ferions une redoutable équipe vous savez...

— Me libérer, dans le sens me venger?

— Oui... Cette soif de vengeance qui coule en vous, cette mélancolie... Pourquoi gardez-vous cette humanité? Que voulez-vous prouver? Nous nous comprenons Docteur... J'ai ressenti le même sentiment...

— N'essayez pas de comprendre, vous avez choisi dès le début de tuer vos parents... En quoi sommes nous similaires?

— Je sais ce que ça fait de se sentir impuissant... Depuis petit nous avons été mis à part, ils ne comprenaient pas comment on fonctionnait, ils voulaient nous séparer alors que l'on demandait seulement une chose c'était qu'on nous laisse dans notre bulle. La société nous a rendu comme ça. Comme elle vous a rendu... si amer.

Il partit dans un rire sans joie, puis il fut prit d'une quinte de toux, ses côtes étant douloureuses.

— Nous sommes différents... Vous n'êtes que des êtres illuminés, persuadés que vous faites le bien... Mais vous ne valez rien, vous n'êtes pas meilleurs que les criminels bas de gamme... Vous avez seulement l'argent pour vous couvrir. Mais vous n'êtes pas plus messager de Dieu que moi.

— SILENCE! CA SUFFIT!

Je fis claquer le fouet contre son torse. Il souriait.

— Vous n'aimez pas que l'on vous remette à votre place? Comme les autres victimes qui vous ont tenu tête? Qui vous ont rappelé que vous étiez seulement des tueurs sans pitié. Dîtes moi Alec, qu'est ce que cela fait d'être dans l'ombre de son frère? Après tout vous êtes l'oublié... Celui qui doit se cacher et lui... Il est dans la lumière... C'est lui qui contrôle tout, pas vous...

— DE QUEL DROIT! POUR QUI VOUS PRENEZ VOUS? JE SUIS FELIX ET JE CONTROLE!

Il riait alors que j'abattais de nouveau le fouet sur lui. Il avait dépassé les bornes.

— Arrête! Voilà encore que tu souilles la marchandise. On doit le garder vivant pour le rituel, tu ne vois pas qu'il cherche à nous monter l'un contre l'autre? Tu dois te contrôler.

Il m'attrapa dans un geste fraternel pour me faire une étreinte.

— Souviens toi, nous sommes ensemble, c'est tout ce qu'il compte. Nous sommes les élus et toi tu es la pièce maîtresse, tu es le miraculé.

Le docteur Cullen continuait de rire dans son coin...

— Il reste un pêché, l'envie... Qui va tuer l'autre? Sourit-il de toutes ses dents.

— La ferme! Je lui décrochai un coup de poing dans le visage, l'étourdissant. Il n'avait pas le droit de dire ça.

Je remontai furibond dans le salon, tremblant... Il fallait que je me calme, il avait raison... Je ne devais pas laisser ce... ce pécheur entacher notre œuvre.

— Tu dois te maîtriser Alec! Si tu perds ton sang-froid parce qu'un ignorant cherche à te duper, tu n'arriveras pas à avoir assez de contrôle quand on possédera l'agent Swan. Souviens-toi, il faut le détruire devant elle, pour qu'elle voit l'être faible qu'il est.

— Oui Félix. Mais tu reconnaîtras qu'il va trop loin.

— Et alors, il va mourir mais je te l'ai dit, tout doit être parfait. Ce n'est qu'au prix d'une ardente patience que nous pourrons conquérir la cité splendide qui donnera la lumière, la justice et la dignité à tous les hommes. Ainsi la poésie n'aura pas chanté en vain.

— Tu as raison, merci mon frère.

J'appelai des étudiantes du site de Caïus, comme la maison n'était pas à notre nom, c'était très facile de passer inaperçu. Il fallait bien que l'on s'amuse un peu pour le reste de la nuit.

Alec s'amusait avec les filles, j'en profitai pour aller voir notre invité, il fallait que je l'éduque. J'ouvrai la porte, le faisant cligner des yeux à cause de la différence de lumière. Il me regardait légèrement étourdi. Je dois dire qu'il devait souffrir le martyr mais je n'allais pas le plaindre. Il était bien au dessus de mes espérances. Je ne savais pas où il puisait cette énergie mais ça me plaisait, plus il s'accrochera plus la chute sera difficile. Il n'était pas brisé et j'adorai l'idée d'être celui qui le fera. Alec n'avait pas l'étoffe pour le faire.

J'ai toujours été l'élu et ça, même mon propre frère ne comprendrait pas. Je suis le messager et la main droite de Dieu.

— Comment-allez vous cher Docteur?

— Je suppose que j'ai connu pire. Grommela-t-il entre ses dents.

— Je vous apporte de quoi vous sustenter.

— Vous êtes un hôte des plus parfaits. Dit le docteur en grinçant des dents.

— Je sais que nos actions ne sont pas compréhensibles par le commun des mortels, et je perdrai patience à vous expliquer leur bienfait.

Je donnai à manger et à boire au docteur, il était bien trop dangereux de lui libérer une main. J'avais appris avec le temps à «utiliser» à bien escient mes otages. Il y avait les disciplinés qui faisait tout ce qu'on leur disait, puis les rebelles, les obstinés et les pessimistes. D'autre priait Dieu de leur venir en aide, et enfin il y avait ceux qui nous maudissait. Le docteur Cullen était un mélange de tous. Il savait quand obéir et quand provoquer.

— Mon frère vous a expliqué notre nuit?

— Alec a eu la gentillesse de m'éclairer oui. Dit-il, le ton empli de sarcasme.

— Bien bien... Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que je ne suis pas Alec?

— Vous avez depuis toujours de cesse d'échanger vos rôles mais malgré votre copie parfaite, vous n'avez pas tout à fait les même caractères, ni les même mimiques. C'est très proche mais pas suffisamment. J'ai eu le loisir de bien vous observer.

— Oh... Et bien dites moi en plus docteur, vous avez toute mon attention.

— Vous êtes gaucher, Alec malgré toute sa bonne volonté à utiliser sa main non dominante, a un léger tremblement. Vous avez la mâchoire légèrement plus carré que votre frère. Vous avez tout les deux un tatouage d'allumette sur le poignet mais lui, il a un aspect un peu plus rugueux. Je suppose que c'était pour cacher la brûlure faite quand il a manipulé le poêle. Je suis certain que si on prend vos empreintes, cela nous indiquera lequel de vous deux était présent à un endroit précis.

J'applaudissais, vraiment impressionné par son analyse et son sens de l'observation plus que développé.

— Tout cela ne sont que des suppositions docteur. Mais je suis tout de même épaté, Irina avait deviné que l'on était pas exactement pareil... Il est vrai que l'on était un peu fou de partager la même amante... Elle a donc remarqué nos performances différentes, puis elle a fini par comprendre que je n'étais pas exclusif, je n'aime pas me contenter d'une seule femme. Alec est pareil que moi, ce n'est pas un problème pour nous de se partager ces filles. Puis un jour, elle est venu me trouver dans mon bureau, scandant qu'elle savait notre secret, elle pensait qu'elle pourrait ainsi avoir de quoi me faire chanter. Elle voulait être ma... partenaire officielle, et ensuite, elle aurait une place de choix; une fois le Sénat atteint, elle avait rêvé sa vie et elle avait osé m'en faire part. Elle croyait vraiment me faire peur? Alors je lui ai promis monts et merveilles. Elle est venue un jour, et c'est là que je l'ai tué. Sa mort m'a procuré un plaisir incommensurable, plus que lorsque qu'on se reproduisait.

Il grimaça au mot employé, je souriais, il était tellement un «gendre idéal».

— Ne faites pas cette tête docteur, je suis le mâle dominant et elle aimait être baisée comme une chienne. Crachai-je.

Je repris un peu contenance, il fallait bien dire les choses, cette fille Irina n'était qu'une chienne aux aboies après tout.

— Puis j'ai compris que je pouvais juger les pécheurs, je pouvais décider qui était méritant ou non. Mon oncle, a été tellement négligeant avec cette Fanning, je n'avais cependant pas prévu que ce bon à rien d'indien, Black, soit assez stupide pour laisser traîner sa plaque du FBI quand il passait du bon temps avec Irina. Cette salope a trouvé l'idée de jouer sur plusieurs tableaux, non seulement elle nous faisait chanter et en plus, elle faisait pareil avec Fanning. Alors j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait, la suite était enclenchée.

— Pourquoi vous me dites tout ça? Marmona-t-il.

— Parce que vous êtes curieux et malgré votre position... qui laisse à désirer, je sais que vous voulez comprendre. Alors je vous donne ce que vous voulez, des réponses.

Je me rapprochai un peu plus de son oreille, murmurant...

— Je vais vous dire un petit secret docteur... Cela fait très longtemps que nous avons flashé sur l'agent Swan, j'ai suivi son remarquable parcours... Il est vrai qu'elle ne me connaît absolument pas mais j'ai eu le loisir de la voir à Yale, j'étais parti... le temps que mon frère s'amuse à Princeton. Et je l'ai croisé... Ce fut instinctif, ma proie était là. Je l'ai tout de suite aimé vous savez... C'est devenu ma cantante... elle faisait chanter mon cœur, elle était irrésistible. Alors nous avons tout fait pour être près d'elle, j'ai joué de mes relations pour la faire gravir les échelons... C'est vrai qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin mais un coup de pouce du gouverneur... Mais il fallait bien que je le fasse, sinon qui aurait pris soin d'elle? Son père n'était pas là pour la défendre... Il n'était pas là quand elle est devenue cette ravissante jeune femme... Et il ne sera pas là quand on se mariera!

— Bin voyons... Elle n'est pas votre chose, elle peut se défendre seule et elle n'a aucunement besoin de vous pour sa carrière. Peu importe ce que vous avez fait, elle a gravit seule. Vous ne croyez pas que c'est un peu désuet de faire des mariages forcés? Elle ne vous aime pas et vous allez pourrir dans une prison pour le restant de vos jours.

— Vous croyez qu'elle vous aime? Vous êtes le lot de consolation, pour la prison... encore faut-il qu'ils nous attrapent... Nous sommes insaisissables. Vous pensez que vous en êtes digne? Laissez moi rire Docteur, malgré le respect que j'ai pour vous, vous n'avez pas l'étoffe pour.

— Et vous compter l'appâter comment?

— Mais c'est déjà fait Docteur, vous êtes là... Elle s'est lancée à votre poursuite parce qu'elle aime bien sauver les chats errants ou les laissés pour compte. Mais c'est professionnel docteur. Il est vrai que cet... attachement que vous avez développé me déplaît au plus haut point mais bientôt il n'en restera plus rien.

Je me levai avant de m'approcher de lui, j'ôtais la bande qui entourait sa taille, contrôlant sa blessure. Il avait eu par son acte héroïque une blessure sur son flanc, la balle était rentrée et ressortie, ce qui nous arrangeait, on n'avait pas eu à l'extraire. Après avoir cautérisé, je m'occupais de le soigner, il manquerait plus qu'il gâche tout en mourant à cause d'une infection. J'en profitai pour vérifier ses autres blessures, ses côtes étaient toujours d'une couleur violacée, tournant vers le noir, ça avait l'air d'être douloureux mais à priori, aucun morceau ne transperçait les poumons. Sa respiration se faisait sifflante mais rien d'alarmant. Il avait eu une arcade sourcilière ouverte, que j'avais recousu et son œil commençait à dégonfler légèrement. A quelques endroits, où Alec avait fouetté, il y avait des marques mais rien de grave non plus.

— Vous avez de la chance d'être un ancien spectre, sans quoi docteur, je ne suis pas certain que vous seriez encore vivant... Mais vous êtes humain... Quand est-ce que vous allez comprendre que ce n'est plus la peine de vous accrocher? Je salue votre détermination, c'est tout à votre honneur mais entre nous... Soyez raisonnable... Pensez à votre santé. Et puis voyez comme ça n'a servi à rien votre acte héroïque, certes cette pauvre procureur aura eu la joie de voir un sauveur avant de mourir. Mais finalement, cela a été bien vain.

— J'ai connu pire... Grinça-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

— Je n'ose imaginer Docteur... Mais même si on vous a déjà torturé, vous savez que vous n'allez pas vous en remettre tout de suite... Et quand bien même, vous êtes déjà amoché, qui voudrait d'une personne telle que vous?

— Ma vie sentimentale vous remercie de votre sollicitude. Railla-t-il

— Vous savez, il vous suffit d'abandonner... Rien de plus simple, vous mourrez et puis comme ça, tout le monde est content. Proposai-je.

— Bien sûr... Comme si j'étais le point de départ de votre folie.

— Non, ne vous donnez pas autant de mérite, je vous en prie docteur! Riais-je.

— Vous êtes des êtres répugnants.

Je voyais que le sujet était clos, il ne voulait plus parler et je ne voulais pas perdre mon temps précieux, que je pourrai utiliser pour traquer l'agent Swan, alors je remontai dans le salon. Alec avait disparu, je suppose qu'il devait être en bonne compagnie ce soir. Je m'installai confortablement dans le bureau, là se trouvait tout notre équipement pour l'écoute et le visionnage de l'équipe du FBI. Je me servis un bon whisky, j'avais eu le luxe d'acheter une bouteille de l'_Isabella's Islay, _rien que la bouteille valait le détour, elle était ornée de 8500 diamants et 300 rubis le tout sur une monture en or blanc, mon frère lui avait jeté son dévolu sur l'édition spéciale en or et diamants, quand je disais que le choix de l'agent Isabella Swan n'était pas un hasard... Je me délectai de ce breuvage en regardant les images.

* * *

**Pendant ce temps là à la fonderie:**

L'équipe scientifique était arrivée, la salle était maintenant éclairée comme au grand jour. On pouvait prendre la mesure de cet endroit qui avait accueilli Tan et Edward. Il faisait froid dans le dos. Après avoir passé la lampe à ultraviolets, on ne décelait pas de trace de sperme ni de moisissures... après le luminol, pour se concentrer sur la recherche des taches de sang uniquement. Effectivement le sol en était maculé à plusieurs endroits, on avait envoyé les analyses à faire.

La machine de Tan avait été passée au peigne fin, d'après l'expert dépêché, le mécanisme s'était enrayé car le tueur devait avoir été interrompu dans sa manœuvre. Tanya m'avait aussi dit qu'Edward avait dévié la balle, en recoupant les informations, on conclu que l'intervention d'Edward avait sauvé la vie de Tanya et que grâce à lui, elle n'avait pas fini empalée.

Je soufflais péniblement, des images de leur calvaire apparaissaient tout au long des conclusions des experts.

On avait réussi à ouvrir l'autre salle scellée, là se trouvait un petit endroit, aménagé comme une salle de douche sommaire. Le tueur prenait quand même soin de l'hygiène et des besoins des otages.

Par terre se trouvait des restes de nourriture. Je continuai mes recherches, Rosalie s'occupait de vérifier les murs et McCarty les couloirs adjacents.

— Bella vient voir! Interrompit Rose en criant.

Je me déplaçai, curieuse.

— Oui Rose?

— J'ai comme l'impression d'un petit courant d'air, ce qui me semble impossible...

— Tu crois qu'il y a un passage?

— Ça expliquerai que le tueur soit parti par un passage, sinon on l'aurait forcément croisé...

Je cherchai mon Zippo dans ma poche, une fois fait je déplaçai doucement la flamme près du mur. Sans grand succès jusqu'au moment où la flamme vacillait doucement, je continuai mon exploration. Quelque mètre plus loin, la flamme dansait bien plus. Telle une mal voyante, je touchai les parois, mais rien ne se produisait.

J'avais un air renfrogné, on était proche de trouver quelque chose. Rosalie tira sur un anneau quand on entendit un grincement puis des rouages s'enclencher. Là, un pan de mur s'ouvra, laissant passer un courant d'air. On allumait nos lampes torches pour voir où on allait. Après cinq minutes, on ressortait par un escalier donnant dans un autre local. Il était en travaux et après avoir traversé la pièce, on donnait sur un parking. C'était parfait pour entrer et sortir sans se faire voir.

— Je vais faire des recherches pour savoir quel entreprise est responsable du chantier...Coupa Rosalie en sortant du local.

Je repassai dans le couloir du passage secret, analysant les moindres détails. Je prenais des échantillons par ci par là, peut-être que cela pourrait servir.

Je fis signe à McCarty de venir voir.

— Ah bha ça explique que l'on ne se soit pas rencontré...

— On a fait analyser le sang présent dans les sous-sols, à mon avis, on trouvera aussi celui de Stanley. Grâce à notre découverte, on peut se dire qu'il passait par le chantier pour faire ce qu'il avait à faire dans les sous-sols tout en ayant la fonderie au dessus.

— Je suis d'accord avec toi Bella, on tient notre scène de crime.

— Mais comment on va le retrouver? S'inquiéta Rosalie.

Je levais les yeux, c'était peut-être notre jour de chance, il y avait une caméra donnant sur le parking.

— Rose, tu vas avoir des images à visionner!

On laissa la scientifique faire le reste des prélèvements et nettoyage de la scène pour se rendre au bureau. Je plaçai beaucoup d'espoir dans les images vidéos, on aurait peut-être des preuves ainsi que la plaque d'immatriculation. Et comme ça, on pourra savoir où trouver Edward.

Je prenais mon mal en patience fumant ma cigarette. Eleazar qui était au chevet de sa fille nous avait fait savoir que l'on disposait de tous les moyens pour retrouver le tueur. On n'était pas officiellement de nouveau sur l'enquête mais je savais que si on commettait une bavure... Il pourrait fermer les yeux même si il voulait ce fumier vivant. J'étais persuadée qu'Eleazar ne m'aurait pas laissé passer le fait que je n'ai pas respecté les règles élémentaires en arrivant sur une scène de crime, mais on avait retrouvé Tan alors sans jeu de mot... ça a pesé dans la balance et j'en étais ressortie sans remontrance.

Rosalie arrivait d'un pas décidé vers nous.

— Dis-moi que tu as quelque chose pour nous Rose! M'exclamai-je.

— Le tueur a bien pris le soin de ne pas apparaître dans le champ de vision des caméra, en revanche, j'ai une demi plaque d'immatriculation.

— Comment tu as fait ça? Tu as fait de la magie Rose chérie? Commentait amoureusement McCarty.

— Presque... J'ai réussi à voir un reflet dans une des vitrines, Leah l'a agrandi et avec quelque manipulations techniques, on a pu reconstituer partiellement la plaque.

— Et ça donne quoi?

— On a comparé avec la voiture de Félix, ça ne correspond pas...

— Et de Caïus? Dis-je excédée.

— Rien, j'ai même farfouillé chez l'avocat.

— Mais ils n'en ont pas qu'une seule enfin Rose! S'exclama vivement McCarty.

— Je sais mais je n'ai rien... En revanche, j'ai regardé l'entreprise qui a demandé les travaux, Caïus Volturi a une envie de se lancer dans l'immobilier... Ou du moins, il a lancé le chantier.

— C'est un peu gros pour laisser passer ça... Mais je suis dubitative, je pense qu'il ne sait même pas pourquoi il signe quand il s'agit des jumeaux.

— T'as pas tort, il suffit qu'ils lui disent que ça allait lui rapporter gros, pour qu'il le fasse. Renchérit Rose.

Je mâchouillai nerveusement mon stylo, ce n'était pas possible qu'il nous file entre les doigts, on devrait de nouveau interroger Caïus mais je ne pouvais pas croire qu'avec toutes les caméras, les moyens mis à notre disposition, que l'on arrive pas à trouver Edward.

— Rose, tu pourrais regarder les plaques de voiture de location? Cela serait imprudent mais ils sont tellement imbus d'eux même que cela ne m'étonnerait pas. Même si cela prend du temps, rentre la moitié de ta plaque et on regroupera avec le modèle et leur localisation.

— Je vais demander à Leah de lancer une recherche avec une reconnaissance faciale de CaÏus, Félix et Démetri. On aura peut-être des faits concordant. McCarty se leva précipitamment pour aller voir Leah.

— Quand il s'agit d'otages, les heures sont comptées... Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'endure Edward. Dis-je entre mes dents.

Je haussai un sourcil, comme si un étrange sentiment m'avait pris d'un coup.

—Rosalie, tu m'accompagnes prendre un café? Je fis signe à Rosalie de me suivre dehors.

—Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que l'on discute à nos plans de travail? Me questionna la blonde.

— J'ai un mauvaise pressentiment, comme si les murs avaient des oreilles...

— Tu crois qu'on est sur écoute? C'est impossible, il faudrait quelqu'un qui ait accès... Soudain son visage s'éclaircit comme si elle avait compris quelque chose. Bella, tu penses que Black aurait posé des mouchards? Dit-elle à voix basse, ce qui me fit rire.

— On n'est jamais trop prudent, mais si il a trempé dans des trucs louches, il aurait pu aussi demander à Call ou Embry d'en poser puis on a jamais vérifié après tout. Mais ça expliquerait aussi que l'on ait toujours un train ou deux de retard, si le tueur est au courant de nos faits et gestes, c'est plus simple pour lui de jouer au chat et à la souris.

—Je vois... Enfin pour en revenir à notre discussion, je pense que ça ne va pas te rassurer mais d'un côté, je crois qu'il croit que Tanya est morte... Et c'est bien comme ça... Ensuite Edward est humain, j'ai peur pour lui, j'ai peur qu'il ne tienne pas mais je sais qu'il se battra bec et ongles pour ne pas flancher.

— C'est ça! M'écriai-je.

—Euh Bella? Je ne suis pas sûre de te comprendre. Me dit Rosalie perdue.

— Il faut que l'on donne une conférence de presse, on annoncera la mort de Tanya, ça va le conforter dans l'idée qu'il est hors d'atteinte, qu'il peut se jouer de nous. Et il baissera sa garde, sachant qu'il aime contrôler la situation, qu'il se sent au dessus de tout... On doit lui donner ce qu'il veut. J'expliquai mon plan qui ne faisait que nous faire gagner du temps mais le temps était ce que l'on avait de plus précieux et surtout, ça nous laisse une petite marge pour continuer de faire nos recherches.

— C'est pas mal du tout... Me complimenta Rosalie.

Je réfléchissais à toute allure, McCarty revenait à ce moment.

— J'ai raté quelque chose, qu'est ce que vous faites dehors? Dit-il étonné en voyant ma tête.

— Bella a peut-être un plan pour nous faire gagner du temps et nous pensons que nos bureaux sont sur écoute...

McCarty me regardait intéressé par la suite de la conversation.

— Ce que l'on pourrait aussi faire... C'est d'inculper son oncle.

— Tu veux inculper Caïus Volturi? Répondit McCarty en écarquillant les yeux de stupeur.

— Je veux que Félix se sente intouchable, Caïus paiera de toute façon au vue de la longue liste de chef d'inculpation, il n'est pas blanc comme neige, rien que pour son site, il va devoir répondre de ses actes. Mais là où je veux en venir, c'est que si Félix pense que l'on va vers le mauvais chemin, il sera encore plus galvanisé, il se sentira puissant et il nous fera signe. D'autant plus, je peux même parier qu'il sera furieux que le mérite revienne à son oncle... Il a envie d'avoir du public, là, il ne sait pas bien où on en est alors il se cache mais si il prend contact avec nous et qu'en plus on arrive à trouver cette fichue voiture...

— Et qu'est ce qui te dit qu'il va prendre contact avec nous?

— Je l'espère en tout cas McCarty... Mais je reste persuadée qu'il le fera parce que c'est son dernier pêché, l'envie... Alors il va vouloir faire un final digne de ce nom.

— Et pourquoi envier Edward? Demanda Rosalie.

— Je ne sais pas... Il peut y avoir plusieurs explications...

— Tu crois qu'il voit en Edward un alter égo?

— Comment ça McCarty?

— Bin... Ed en a pas mal bavé mais même avec son passé de spectre, il a réussit à rebondir, comme Volturi après l'incendie; peut-être qu'il se retrouve en lui.

— Alors pourquoi le tuer ? Coupa Rosalie.

— Parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas être deux? Tentai-je maladroitement.

— Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là?

— Et bien peut-être que Félix a supprimé à l'époque son frère parce qu'ils étaient deux... Et que si ta théorie est bonne sur Edward, alors il va vouloir réitérer.

— On ne sait même pas si Alec est mort Bella... Rectifia Rosalie.

— Oui mais est ce que Félix le sait que le corps de son frère a été remplacé? Peut-être que Caïus a tout manigancé?

— Ça serait au delà du tordu là... Commenta McCarty.

— Mais possible...

— Je ne sais pas ce qui me fait le plus froid dans le dos, que ça soit possible ou que tu penses à ce genre de chose... Rosalie me fit un petit sourire tout en tremblotant.

—Et pour les micros on fait comment?

—On fait comme d'habitude, si il découvre que l'on sait pour les micros, il va se défouler sur Edward, et ça ce n'est pas un risque que l'on veut prendre.

— Alors quoi on discute de tout et de rien comme ça? S'inquiéta McCarty.

— Non bien sûr que non, mais on va le mettre sur une mauvaise piste, lui faire croire que l'on patauge toujours. Quand on aura des informations, les pauses café, clopes, ou autres seront les bienvenues et surtout on ne parle pas de nos réelles avancées au bureau. Rose, tu descends voir Leah, écrit lui sur un bout de papier ou je ne sais quoi et McCarty tu en parles discrètement à Seth. Moi je vais aller à l'hôpital, je vais aller parler à Eleazar pour préparer la mort de Tanya. Pour l'instant personne n'est au courant qu'elle a été admise mais si ça s'ébruite, Félix ou Caïus seront qu'elle est vivante et ils prendront des mesures.

On se fit tous un signe de tête avant de rentrer comme si de rien n'était à nos postes.

— McCarty, Rose, je vous laisse je vais aller voir Vicky... Elle doit avoir besoin de moi pour préparer la cérémonie... J'avais réuni tous mes talents d'actrice dans cette phrase, en espérant avoir été le plus crédible possible. McCarty leva ses pouces en l'air.

— Oui je comprends Bella... Tu étais sa meilleure amie après tout... Rosalie jouait parfaitement la comédie.

— Bien Belly Bean, comme l'analyse des plaques n'a rien donné... Je vais continuer de chercher des indices...

— Parfait à tout à l'heure alors!

Je fis volte face pendant que McCarty se dirigeait vers Seth et Rosalie descendait voir Leah. Je soupirai avant de partir. J'envoyais un message à Tanya pour la prévenir de mon arrivée et un autre message à Alice pour lui demander des nouvelles et savoir si les petits chatons allaient bien. La première me répondit dans la foulée qu'elle m'attendait et l'autre, c'était Jasper qui me disait qu'Oasis avait été un peu mal et qu'ils revenaient de chez le vétérinaire, Oscar dormait à côté d'elle et Alice n'était pas loin en train de se reposer. D'après lui, Oasis avait du sentir la tension et aussi elle voyait bien que son maître n'était pas rentré à la maison, même si elle était encore toute petite, elle pouvait déjà ressentir ce genre de chose.

Je sortais du bâtiment, j'appelai Angie.

« Salut Angie... J'aurai besoin de tes services... Tu peux me rejoindre à l'hôpital?... Non non, je n'ai rien, ne t'en fais pas... Je t'envoie la localisation tout de suite. Je t'expliquerai tout là-bas!»

J'arrivai quelque minutes plus tard dans la chambre de Tanya, Eleazar et Carmen étaient à ses côtés.

— Hey Bell's! Elle avait meilleure mine même si la fatigue pouvait encore se lire sur son visage.

— Comment vas-tu? Dis-je avec de l'inquiétude dans la voix. Je saluai de la tête les parents de Tanya.

— Bella Bella Bella... Ne me regarde pas comme ça, on dirait que tu vas m'enterrer dans la minute! Ria ma meilleure amie.

— Et bien... Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort...

— Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là Bella? Me coupa Eleazar.

— Ce n'est pas très professionnel le tutoiement Boss!

Il roula des yeux en grognant.

— On n'est pas vraiment dans le cadre professionnel... Et tu nous as ramené Tanya alors... Je peux éventuellement être un peu moins tatillon sur la hiérarchie. Il esquissa un petit sourire. _C'est un jour à marquer dans les annales ça!_

— Revenons à ce que tu voulais dire Bell's...

— J'ai appelé Angie, nous allons organiser ta mort. Lâchai-je de but en blanc.

— Pardon? S'offusqua Eleazar, pendant ce temps là, Carmen avait mis ses mains devant sa bouche, choquée et Tanya me regardait comme si j'allais me mettre à rire de cette bonne blague.

— Visiblement ce n'était pas une blague... Fit ma meilleure amie en grimaçant.

— Ce que je veux dire c'est que notre tueur est tellement sûr de lui, qu'il n'a pas pris la peine de vérifier que tu étais morte. Il était persuadé qu'il avait réussi son œuvre. Ça nous donne un avantage.

— Je ne te suis pas là... Grommela Eleazar.

— Boss, tu vas organiser une conférence de presse officielle, tu vas annoncer la mort du procureur. Pendant ce temps là, on pourra transférer Tanya dans un service privé ou même demander au Docteur Cullen père, il est cardiologue, il pourra nous aider à camoufler Tan. Angie va venir pour le «scoop» et laisser des indices sur une potentielle conférence, ce qui va appâter notre tueur. Et nous, on va en profiter pour avancer, si il pense que Tan est vraiment morte, il va se sentir plus puissant et sans limite. Et je joue sur cette idée là... Qu'il baisse sa garde parce qu'il est imbu de lui même.

— Je comprends, tu veux profiter du fait qu'il se croit intouchable pour le prendre à son propre jeu?

— On a une plaque d'immatriculation partielle, si on arrive à gagner ce temps précieux, Leah et Rose pourraient trouver des indices sur la localisation de Félix et on mettra la main sur Edward.

— Edward hein? Souriait Tanya.

— Hum le Docteur Cullen... Rectifiai-je mal à l'aise.

— Et qu'est ce qu'il te fait croire qu'il va faire une erreur? Il est méticuleux...

— Mais il peut aussi croire qu'il nous manipule, d'après nous, le bureau est sous surveillance, comme il nous entend, il a une avance considérable sur nous... Mais si on lui laisse croire ça et qu'on arrive à le piéger...

— Et tu mises sur la ténacité de Cullen? Interrompit Eleazar.

Je jouais avec mes mains, un peu mal à l'aise, il avait mis le doigt sur la faille de mon plan, si on arrivait à gagner du temps, il fallait bien évidemment qu'Edward tienne le coup et je priais au fond de moi que c'était le cas... Tanya qui avait senti ma nervosité me prit la main doucement.

— Edward est coriace, il a des ressources inespérées... Et si on peut coincer ce connard, je veux bien mourir... Enfin passer pour morte! Papa, tu as toujours eu confiance en Bella, je pense que son plan tient la route... Et puis... On n'en a pas d'autre...

Eleazar grommela dans sa barbe. Après une longue minute de silence et un soupir pesant, il regarda sa femme qui acquiesça doucement.

— Bon... On peut toujours tenter, si Tanya est d'accord, je ne vois pas trop de problèmes, en revanche, si on voit qu'il ne mord pas à l'hameçon, on arrête tout.

— Bien, on va tout miser sur le discours, on doit être les plus convaincants possible.

— Le temps de recevoir Angela Weber, tu me dresses un profil, on va l'inclure dans le discours. Préviens le Docteur Cullen père, pour le transfert de Tanya et Bella, il est hors de question d'échouer, c'est un ordre. Dit-il gravement.

— Bien boss! Je savais qu'on allait se comprendre!

Carmen vint vers moi pour une étreinte maternelle.

— Bella merci de nous avoir ramené Tanya...

— Hum... C'est mon travail et puis je n'allais pas laisser ma meilleure amie... Répondis-je maladroitement.

— Je vais prévenir tout de suite Vicky, qu'elle ne me fasse pas un infarctus en apprenant ma mort! Plaisanta Tanya, ce qui me fit sourire, ma meilleure amie avait de la ressource.

Je me trouvai une petite place au fond de la chambre pour rédiger le profil de Félix, il fallait que je trouve les mots justes pour qu'il puisse déceler toute notre admiration et au combien il a été difficile de le trouver. On devait l'amadouer en le complimentant sur ses œuvres. Angie était arrivée et elle était en grande conversation avec Eleazar sur le déroulé de la conférence. Après une heure de travail, on fit une réunion pour voir si tout le monde était au point. Eleazar et Angie avaient bien avancé, de mon côté il ne me restait qu'à demander la discrétion et la protection du père d'Edward pour transférer Tanya. J'allai de ce pas le chercher, tout en visualisant mon plan dans mon esprit, je souriais doucement, mon final serait éclatant.

Je déambulais vers le service de cardiologie quand je tombai nez à nez avec Esmée.

— Bella! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici, que fais-tu? Elle avait l'air étonnée mais surtout, elle arborait ce sourire bienveillant. Elle m'enlaça dans un geste maternel, qui me surprenait toujours autant.

— Je cherchais votre mari...

— Tu as mal quelque part Bella? Fit-elle tout d'un coup inquiète.

— Non non! Je joins les gestes à la parole en faisant de grands signes avec mes mains. Simplement, je voudrais lui parler de quelque chose, c'est... professionnel...

— Oh... Je comprends... Je vais t'emmener dans son bureau... Elle me prit le bras tout en donnant le pas. Elle était petite mais elle savait se faire obéir... Et tout ça dans une douceur extrême. Je crois que je commençais à comprendre d'où venait le côté persuasif d'Alice!

On arriva dans le bureau du docteur, il parut tout d'abord étonné de revoir sa femme qui venait à priori de sortir de son bureau puis ses yeux se dirigèrent vers moi, il y avait une petite lueur d'espoir, comme si il s'attendait à ce que je lui annonce qu'on avait trouvé Edward...

— Docteur Cullen...

— Carlisle... Bella, je vous avais dit de m'appeler par mon prénom! Gronda-t-il, les yeux malicieux.

— Ahem, Carlisle... Je voudrais vous parler... J'aimerais que vous me rendiez un service...

— Je vais vous laisser parler tous les deux... Dit Esmée en quittant la pièce.

— Vous pouvez rester Esmée! Enfin si cela ne vous dérange pas... J'avais regardé le Docteur en disant cela.

— Pas le moins du monde, que voulez-vous me demander Bella?

Je lui expliquai le plan que l'on avait échafaudé, les parents d'Edward hochèrent de temps en temps la tête, Carlisle penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, je souriais intérieurement, son fils faisait exactement la même chose.

— Je comprends très bien la situation Bella... - Il se tourna vers sa femme- Si Esmée est d'accord, nous pourrions l'accueillir chez nous, si bien sûr vous nous faites confiance... J'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour sa convalescence et je pense que cela sera bien plus sécurisé qu'à l'hôpital où il y a des allers et venus... Proposa Carlisle.

Cela me faisait chaud au cœur, même si je savais qu'ils étaient une famille généreuse et attentionnée, j'en avais la preuve, ils étaient près à accueillir une inconnue tout cela parce que je l'avais demandé. Alors que j'étais moi même extérieure à cette famille...

— Je suis tout à fait d'accord, Carlisle a raison, nous avons tout ce qu'il faut et puis Carmen pourra venir nous rendre visite... Il y a assez de chambre pour tout le monde.

— C'est très gentil à vous... Je vous remercie infiniment.

— C'est normal Bella... Et puis si cela peut nous ramener plus rapidement notre Edward...

Elle avait dit ça les larmes aux yeux, je me sentais terriblement mal, je n'avais pas pensé à ce qu'ils pourraient ressentir alors que Tanya avait été dans la même pièce qu'Edward... J'ouvrai la bouche pour m'excuser quand Carlisle m'interrompit.

— Ne vous fustigez pas Bella, on aimerait qu'Edward soit parmi nous mais en aucun cas, on vous reprochera ou on en voudra à Tanya d'être vivante et présente.

— On l'accueillera avec grand plaisir... Ajouta sa femme.

C'était définitivement des gens pleins de bonté. Ils avaient le cœur sur la main et si ils avaient eu ne serait-ce qu'une once de rancœur, ils ne laissaient rien paraître. Je partais pressée d'annoncer la nouvelle à Tanya.

Une fois que c'était fait, Carlisle m'avait dit qu'il s'occuperait de tout, c'est avec un peu moins de poids sur les épaules que je regagnais les locaux du FBI pour la conférence.

Rosalie et McCarty m'attendaient sur le trottoir.

— On a peut-être quelque chose, je t'en parlerai après la conférence, viens ça va commencer. Me pressa Rosalie.

On entrait dans la salle, Eleazar avait l'air grave et se tenait devant le pupitre. Une foule de journaliste se tenait devant. On avait convenu qu'Angie ferait les questions et que je parlerai à la fin pour dresser le profil.

— Silence, la conférence va commencer! Cria la responsable presse pour couvrir le brouhaha des journalistes présents.

— Bonsoir, pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, - quelques rires se firent entendre dans la salle - je suis l'agent spécial en charge de la division du FBI de San Francisco, Eleazar Denali. Je ne pourrai pas compter le nombre de fois où nous nous sommes réunis dans cette salle pour vous annoncer des profils, des informations, des avis de recherche... Mais aujourd'hui c'est avec le cœur lourd que je vous annonce la mort du procureur Tanya Denali. - Un silence s'abattit dans la pièce, Eleazar prit une grande respiration avant de reprendre son discours, il jouait son rôle à merveille - Le procureur a mainte fois joué un rôle crucial, elle était connue de tous pour avoir une main de fer dans un gant de velours. Outre son passé glorieux et son affolante ascension, c'est en tant que père que je vous parle, ma fille a été ma plus grande fierté et aussi la victime d'un tueur... particulièrement efficace. Nous mettrons tout en œuvre pour retrouver celui qui lui a fait ça, pour que les citoyens puissent dormir en paix et pour qu'un père fasse son deuil. Je vais céder la parole à l'agent spécial Swan, elle vous dressera un profil détaillé.

La foule commençait à chuchoter par ci par là, Eleazar arborait un masque de détermination et de douleur en même temps, il était parfaitement crédible. J'inspirai fortement avant de monter sur l'estrade, sous les regards encourageant de Rose et McCarty.

— Je suis l'agent spécial Isabella Swan, je ne pensais pas, au court de ma carrière, avoir affaire à ce genre d'individu, il nous replonge dans les heures sombres du FBI, surtout à San Francisco marqué par l'affaire du Zodiac. - Des murmures se firent entendre, certains notaient frénétiquement dans leur bloc note, d'autre me regardaient en attente d'informations - Notre tueur... est charismatique, il est respecté, vous l'avait, pour la plupart, déjà côtoyé, il inspire confiance et est terriblement méticuleux. Nous avons conclu que notre tueur en série, - un brouhaha commençait, chacun parlait, notait, comme possédé - est dominateur mais aussi hédoniste ainsi que missionnaire, car il ne tue pas des personnes précises mais il punit des actions ou des personnes qu'il juge nocive pour la société. Son œuvre est représentée par les pêchés capitaux et les vertus, il scénographie les plaies d'Egypte pour nous montrer qu'il a le pouvoir, qu'il contrôle la situation et qu'il tue quand il veut et que cela lui procure un réel plaisir.

— Hédoniste, pourtant c'est souvent des personnes qui tuent pour une gratification sexuelle. Me coupa un journaliste.

— Vous n'avez pas tort mais notre tueur est un hédoniste par frisson, il agresse pour son plaisir et son excitation. Cela se voit dans ces actes, il est aussi dominateur, il aime le pouvoir et le contrôle sur sa victime et de son environnement. La phase ante mortem peut-être étendue par sadisme. Il a un côté ritualiste, il prend beaucoup de temps pour son scénario, pour soigner la scène de crime, sa signature... Ce genre de personne est redoutable car elles ne sont pas faciles à identifier et à appréhender.

— Devons nous craindre qu'il frappe au hasard? Demanda une autre journaliste.

— Malheureusement, nous savons qu'il a sa dernière victime avec lui. Dis-je gravement.

—Ce n'est pas la mettre en danger? Pensez-vous que vous avez échoué à la traque de votre tueur? Pourquoi faire un profil pour la dernière victime? Des journalistes posaient des questions à tout va.

— Notre tueur est quelqu'un de très organisé, nous n'avions pas de preuve formelle que c'était lui mais plusieurs éléments nous ont aidé à comprendre la situation, nous avons dû remonter plusieurs années en arrière.

— Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus? Demanda calmement Angie.

— Et bien, nous avons affaire à un redoutable adversaire, il est intelligent, cultivé, stratège... A titre personnel, je suis au FBI pour résoudre des enquêtes et avoir cette adrénaline, je n'ai pas d'admiration pour lui mais je suis très intéressée par ce profil. Il est rare de tomber sur une personne aussi complète. _J'espère que je n'en ai pas trop fait... Ces mots sortis de ma bouche me donnaient la nausée mais il fallait que j'aille dans son sens pour l'appâter. _

— Avez-vous des suspects? Une autre journaliste avait posé la question.

— Effectivement, notre principal suspect... est Caïus Volturi. Nous avons dressé un mandat d'arrêt sur tout le territoire, le plaçant parmi les personnes les plus recherchées.

Un brouhaha monstre se fit entendre après cette déclaration, je regardai Eleazar qui me fit un signe de tête. Voilà, la bombe était lancée, j'avais misé sur le fait que cela rendrait fou de rage Félix de savoir que son œuvre allait revenir à son oncle. Il était tellement imbu de lui-même et confiant qu'il se manifesterait, afin de rendre à César ce qui appartenait à César. Il n'y a pas plus hors de contrôle qu'un homme dont l'égo a été blessé.

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que le chapitre tant attendu vous a satisfaite, j'espère avoir été le plus claire possible même si mes idées sont décousues. Je n'ai pas la prétention de dire que se sont des écrits de génie mais je suis assez satisfaite de l'idée de Bella pour piéger ce connard ! Oups je viens de prendre partie... Je crois que le plan de Bella est assez clair? Mais peut-être que j'ai été un peu maladroite pour l'écrire... En tout cas j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour rendre ce chapitre attrayant en pensant bien au fait que c'était mon dernier tournant !

Si jamais vous avez des réflexions, des réclamations, des déclarations, des autres mots en -tions, mes messages vous sont toujours ouverts.

Je suis désolée pour les fautes, les oublis et les yeux qui saignent, je n'ai toujours pas de vision x...

À très vite pour la suite.


	28. Oh mais Kaname est vivante?

Oyez oyez braves gens !

Je viens vers vous pour vous demander votre avis, tout d'abord et non des moindres, l'écriture du chapitre se déroule bien, je peux dire que j'en suis à plus de la moitié c'est pourquoi, je sollicite vos votes.

Voici l'explication, mon chapitre est bien plus long que prévu, alors j'aurai besoin de votre avis pour m'aider à me décider et surtout pour votre confort de lecture.

Je voudrai vous faire un final pas trop mal c'est pourquoi je vous fais des propositions :

1- Je vous publie un chapitre long.

2- Je publié deux chapitres, divisant celui-ci.

3- Écoute Kaname tu es bien gentille mais ponds ta croute qu'on n'en parle plus et que je puisse retourner à mon aquaponey.

À vos claviers, le vote sera clos vendredi soir. Et donc vous aurez la surprise de savoir quelle proposition a remporté le vote! Un grand merci d'avance!

À très bientôt et n'oubliez pas de voter!

Prenez soin de vous, des autres et souriez!


	29. Chapitre 27

Bonsoir! Comment allez-vous ?

Vous ne rêvez pas, je publie pas un jeudi, pas un vendredi ni un week-end mais un mardi ! Oui mesdames et messieurs... Le progrès ne s'arrête pas. *Tousse*

Pardon, je me suis laissée emporter. Voilà le résultat du vote... Un long chapitre ! Plus c'est long, plus c'est une épreuve à écrire lol.

Je crois que c'est le chapitre dont je suis le plus fière, j'ai essayé de ne pas foirer ma sortie de scène.

Je suis émue et touchée par tous vos commentaires, vos lectures et le soutien tout au long de cette histoire. C'était nouveau pour moi et ça l'est toujours mais j'ai aimé vous pondre mon fœtus. Maintenant je vous laisse le bébé !

Je ne vais pas (trop) parler, parce que je pense que ce qui vous intéresse c'est le chapitre ! En tout cas, j'ai fait des rencontres et c'est un peu la magie FF, Gweeny, Tied, Pâquerette, Strawberry, Sochi, Rainy toi je te connais lol. Et tous les petits fantômes merci pour tout.

On dirait que je vais recevoir un Oscar lol. Il y aura des fautes peut-être, des phrases moches sûrement, des erreurs mais hey personne n'est parfait surtout pas moi. J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment en notre compagnie, avec Alfred, comme j'ai aimé écrire cette histoire.

Alfred et moi étions ravis de partager huit mois avec vous, le bébé est un peu prématuré mais il est né !

À très bientôt pour d'autre horizon. Sur une histoire plus légère. Je connais déjà le thème et j'ai hâte de vous retrouver!

Je voulais vous dire plein de choses mais l'émotion ou je ne sais quoi ou alors c'est Alzheimer...

*Fais une révérence* C'est pas un adieu mais c'est un petit au revoir.

Et n'oubliez pas de prendre soin de vous et des autres! Puis souriez.

Kaname.

* * *

**Chapitre 27:**

La conférence avait fait grand bruit, les journalistes étaient pendus à leur smartphone, chacun parlant plus fort que l'autre. C'était l'effervescence.

— Je crois que tu as fichu une sacrée pagaille ma belle! se moqua Rosalie gentiment.

— Si je te dis que je ne suis aucunement désolée, tu me crois?

— Sans une once de doute Belly Bean ! Fit McCarty qui accompagna sa phrase par un rire tonitruant.

— J'y pense, vous vouliez me parler avant la conférence ?

Rosalie et McCarty me firent signe de les suivre dehors, j'en profitais pour allumer une cigarette.

— Je t'avais dit que Leah et moi, nous ferions des recherches, nous avons utilisé le système de reconnaissance faciale... Afin de trouver les jumeaux. Commença Rose.

— Et tu seras étonnée de voir que nos millions de photos nous ont été utiles! S'exclama gaiement McCarty.

— On a quelque chose ? Demandai-je expressément.

Rosalie me montra deux photos, où on voyait Félix Volturi sortir de chez lui, je plissai les yeux pour mieux voir l'environnement, il sortait de chez Irina.

— Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre... Dis-je perplexe devant ces photos qui pour moi ne révélaient pas grand chose à part qu'il avait des tailleurs différents et qui devaient coûter un rein.

— Regarde les informations sur les images ! M'aida McCarty qui était content, comme un enfant à qui on avait dit un secret.

Je regardais de nouveau les clichés, fronçant les sourcils, j'avais l'impression de jouer au jeu des sept erreurs. Puis soudain, une illumination, je souriais de toutes mes dents.

— C'est bien vrai, je ne rêve pas hein? Je regarderai mes acolytes avec fébrilité, j'avais tellement peur que ça soit trop beau pour être vrai.

Rosalie me tendit deux sacs de scellé.

— Qu'est ce que c'est ? J'étais de plus en plus perdue.

— C'est ce que tu as ramassé dans le passage secret ... Répondit McCarty fièrement.

Je repassai rapidement ce souvenir dans ma mémoire, effectivement, j'avais ramassé des espèces de feuilles et d'autres petits indices en pensant que cela pourrait être utile pour l'enquête.

— Donc... Avec ça, on aura un mandat pour des prélèvements chez lui?

— Tu as tout compris Bella, c'est notre sésame pour nous faire rentrer chez le gouverneur. On a besoin des ADN pour les comparer avec les indices que l'on a.

Enfin on avançait, aussi intelligents soient-ils, ils se trouvaient le même jour, à la même heure à deux endroits différents. Avec les clichés, on avait la preuve irréfutable qu'ils étaient bien deux, Félix et Alec avaient été négligents,. Et ça c'était des clichés inestimables pour les confronter. On avait la certitude que l'autre jumeau était vivant et en plus qu'ils s'étaient alliés pour leur plan diabolique.

— Ma belle, on a les mandats, en route pour la maison du gouverneur. On pourra aussi contrôler les plaques d'immatriculation et les voitures manquantes. Rosalie rangea son portable dans sa poche.

— Pendant ce temps là, McCarty tu pourras aller avec Seth arrêter Caïus, pour que le plan fonctionne, il faut que les jumeaux voient l'arrestation. Je vais demander à Eleazar d'organiser une conférence après avoir inculpé Caïus.

— Mais on va l'inculper pour meurtres?

— On a des documents prouvant qu'il a acheté des locaux donnant sur la fonderie, notre scène de crime pour Stanley... On va d'abord lui dire qu'il est complice de meurtre et qu'il va tomber si on ne met pas la main sur les jumeaux. Il pense les dominer et avoir le contrôle mais on peut tourner ça à notre avantage, il ne faut pas oublier qu'il est aussi égocentrique à la seule différence, c'est que je ne le vois pas du tout tuer de sang froid, il est bien trop lâche pour ça.

— Je vois... Je crois que c'était une idée ingénieuse de créditer Caïus pour les meurtres. Mais il faut vraiment qu'on trouve Edward, je refuse qu'il serve de défouloir... McCarty avait dit ça avec une émotion contenue.

— Je sais et je te promets que ça ne sera pas le cas Emmett. Je reste persuadée qu'ils vont mal le prendre mais qu'ils vont vouloir braquer la lumière sur eux.

— Tu as dit quoi là ? Sourit McCarty.

— Euh braquer la lumière sur eux...?

— Non non avant... Il souriait de plus en plus.

— Qu'ils allaient mal le prendre?

— Hin hin... Tu m'as appelé par mon prénom! Fit-il triomphant.

— N'importe quoi tu as du mal entendre! Grommelai-je avec une mauvaise foi parfaite. Je me relâchai complètement, ma langue avait déjà fourchée à l'hôpital avec Tanya en appelant le docteur Cullen par son prénom. Mais plus ça allait, plus je me rapprochai d'eux. Et que je le veuille où non, ils se rapprochaient le plus d'une famille pour moi. _D'une belle famille plutôt non? _

— Mais alors là tu rêves! M'emportais-je

— Bella, je crois que je suis assez grande pour décider de ma boutique de sous-vêtements ! Me répondit Rosalie du tac au tac.

J'écarquillai les yeux de stupeur tout en grimaçant de dégoût.

— Qu.. Que.. Quoi? Je bégayai carrément.

Rosalie et McCarty éclatèrent de rire.

— Tu verrai ta tête Belly Bean! S'exclaffa le géant.

— On te fait marcher Bella... Tu avais l'air... Totalement dans les nuages ... Pour je ne sais quelle raison mais je crois avoir ma petite idée ! Un sourire malicieux prit place sur son visage.

J'écrasai ma cigarette en haussant les épaules, vexée comme un pou d'avoir laissé mon esprit divaguer.

— Bon à plus tard Em... McCarty ! Je me repris au vol sous les yeux rieurs de mon binôme.

— À plus tard Belly Bean! Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux au passage, je ne manquai pas de l'insulter, enfin gentiment. Ce qui n'eut aucun effet. Rosalie me regardait à la fois compatissante et amusée.

— En route, on va aller réunir les preuves pour faire tomber ces connards! On va leur apprendre de quel bois on se chauffe! Elle m'empoigna le bras pour me faire rentrer.

On prit l'avion pour Sacramento, une heure seulement après, on se retrouvait au 1526 H Street, devant le manoir du gouverneur de Californie. Je savais que la bâtisse victorienne n'avait pas été habitée depuis Reagan. Mais Félix Volturi avait décrété qu'il refusait la fermeture du manoir qui était inscrit au programme de réduction du déficit, malgré le fait qu'il soit transformé en musée, cela ne suffisait pas à couvrir les frais. Il avait donc tout simplement racheté la bâtisse. D'après lui, l'état et lui étaient gagnants. Le troisième étage était fermé au public mais d'après ce que je savais, il avait organisé des horaires pour ouvrir le manoir aux visites et aux affaires de l'Etats.

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Nancy Reagan n'a pas voulu vivre dans ce joli manoir! Je voyais les yeux de Rose balayer de gauche à droite pour admirer la bâtisse.

— Elle avait décrété que c'était une véritable poudrière et qu'avec la proximité de la route, «on pouvait entendre les voitures changer de vitesse». Cette phrase m'avait toujours fait rire.

—C'est pour ça qu'ils ont construit «La Casa de los Gobernadores» dans la banlieue de Sacramento à Carmichael. Rosalie avait dit plus ça pour elle même, comme pour confirmer ses dires.

— C'est quand même dommage, les Reagan se sont fait construire une propriété qu'ils n'ont même pas pu apprécier comme le mandat s'est terminé en même temps que les travaux.

— Elle est devenue quoi cette maison?

—Elle a été vendu après que les successeurs aient tous refusé d'habiter dans cette maison qui était aux goûts de Nancy Reagan. Elle a été vendu très vite après par Brown, qui trouvait que c'était un «Taj-Mahal» prétentieux.

—C'est pour ça que ce manoir là est redevenu la résidence officielle du gouverneur?

— D'après ce que j'ai lu, il a jugé bon de ne pas être trop loin du Capitol...J'avais répondu de façon évasive, ne connaissant pas les envies de ce tordu.

— Ce manoir est superbe. Siffla d'admiration Rose, ce qui me fit rire.

—Tu vas proposer combien pour l'acheter...? Je taquinai Rosalie qui me fusillait du regard.

—Je suis très bien pour le moment chez les parents d'Emmett mais peut-être qu'un jour quand la famille se sera agrandie... Je ne dirai pas non d'avoir notre propre maison. Elle avait l'air rêveuse en disant tout ça, ce qui me touchait particulièrement. J'étais contente de savoir que Rosalie, malgré tout ce qui lui était arrivé, pouvait se projeter dans un futur proche.

Je me raclai la gorge, mal à l'aise par toutes ces émotions. Rose me sourit, consciente de mon trouble.

— Tu as raison, on va se mettre à pleurer et à parler chiffons bientôt! S'amusa la blonde.

Un agent de la police de Sacramento nous attendaient.

—Bonjour, vous êtes les agents Swan et Hale? Demanda l'agent.

— Je suis l'agent Swan. Je montrai ma plaque en même temps que Rose.

—Et moi l'agent Hale.

—Officier Katie Marshall, nous vous attendions pour la perquisition. Je sais que les ordres viennent d'en haut mais je peux vous demander ce que vous recherchez? Demanda poliment la policière.

—Nous avons un principal suspect dans nos locaux et on aurait besoin de preuves ainsi que des documents se trouvant chez son neveu. Nous pensons qu'il a du se cacher ici. J'énumérai rapidement, elle n'avait pas besoin de connaître les détails...

—Parfait, je vous ouvre, les agents de sécurité en place seront là pour leur ronde mais vous ne serez pas dérangée.

Rosalie se dirigea vers le garage tandis que je fouillais le rez de chaussée, je ne fus pas étonnée de ne rien trouver, tout était organisé, le rez de chaussé servait de musée. Après un moment, je montai au premier étage. Il servait d'après la brochure de lieux de réception, je fouillai sur la table, dans des placards et dans diverses meubles. Je ne trouvai pas d'effet personnel, c'est énervée et tendue que je continuai mon ascension vers le second étage, qui servait de bureaux pour recevoir divers personnalités politiques. Là je cherchai de fond en comble, je trouvai quelques documents, un coupe-papier et quelques objets que je trouvais, j'espérai qu'il y ait des empreints valables. Je montai au troisième étage qui était fermé au public. En haut se trouvait les appartements de fonction, chambre et salle de bain. Mais tout était lisse, à priori, le troisième étage prenait surtout la poussière. Je redescendais non sans soupirer de frustration, j'avais pensé trouvé des affaires de toilette et d'autre objet du quotidien.

—Je viens de terminer le garage. M'interpella Rosalie en enlevant ses gants dans un claquement.

— Dis moi que tu as quelque chose? J'espérai intérieurement qu'elle était moins bredouille que moi.

— Tu verrai les voitures... Ils en ont peu mais ça suffit pour exploser le PIB de plusieurs pays pauvres. Rosalie baissa les yeux las.

Je m'assis sur les marches de l'escalier, tenant toujours mes documents et les objets dans la poche scellée. Les voitures allaient passer par la scientifique, histoire de trouver ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'ADN, pour le reste on était bredouille. Je fronçai les sourcils, si ils n'habitaient pas là... Où se terraient-ils?

— J'ai vérifié les plans, il n'y a pas d'autre sortie secrète mise à part celles qui sont notées pour extraire le gouverneur en cas de force majeure...

—Pas de passage secret?

—Non... Mais ça me turlupine, tu ne trouves pas que c'est trop lisse? Rosalie me regarda intensément.

— Si je me suis fait la même réflexion, c'est trop propre, comme si ce manoir ne servait qu'à recevoir...

—Ils doivent avoir un appartement ici ou je ne sais pas! Je tapai du pied rageusement par terre.

—Je vais vérifier les propriétés de la famille...

—Vérifie aussi les hôtels, on fonce à Frisco, on doit absolument reprendre depuis le début avec Caïus. Dis-je en serrant les dents.

Pendant tout le trajet, je trépignais, me mordillant les cuticules, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir des preuves conséquentes mais un minimum, de quoi faire des analyses complètes.

—Bella arrête de t'agiter, tu me rends nerveuse... - Rosalie me regardait, je soufflai d'exaspération. - La scientifique trouvera sûrement des traces ADN, suffisamment pour que l'on puisse avoir deux profils complets.

— Tu as vu comme moi Rose, cette maison était à peine plus sale qu'une maison témoin. Ils ont nettoyé leur traces...

— Il fallait s'attendre à tout avec eux, de plus comme on n'a que cette adresse à disposition, c'était certain que l'on irait directement là.

Rosalie marquait un point, les jumeaux avaient prévu notre visite et s'étaient préparés enfin ils avaient surtout mis un point d'honneur à ne rien laisser de compromettant derrière eux.

C'est avec une certaine nervosité et surtout une envie d'en découdre avec Caïus plus que flagrante que je descendais de l'avion. Caïus se cachait derrière des airs de grand seigneur intouchable, mais parole de Swan, j'allais le faire redescendre de son nuage. Il nous avait suffisamment fait perdre de temps, même si c'était un abruti doublé d'un connard, il avait ce côté lâche et peureux, c'était parfait pour nous, on allait en faire qu'une bouchée.

— Tu as l'air d'un prédateur en chasse ma belle...

— J'ai mangé du lion... McCarty nous a envoyé un message, Caïus nous attend au chaud dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

—Je vais directement passer par la scientifique, on doit faire passer nos analyses en urgence... Tu veux que je passe voir Tanya à la maison, pour lui montrer les photos des jumeaux?

—Tu m'enlèves une épine là Rose, merci! Demande lui si c'est recevable devant un tribunal, normalement je n'ai aucun doute mais on ne sait jamais, il suffit de tomber sur un avocat véreux et ça, c'est pas ça qui manque. Je file faire l'interrogatoire et je te tiens au courant!

— Pas de problème ma Belle, je vais aussi faire un saut voir Al et Jasper!

—Fais leur la bise de ma part et puis si tu pouvais voir si Oscar va bien aussi...

—Oscar je le croque...! J'avais l'impression d'être face à Al, ma pile électrique préférée. Oscar me manquait terriblement, j'aurai bien besoin d'une petite ronron thérapie. J'allongeai mes jambes, me décontractant un peu.

Je rentrai dans le bâtiment d'un pas traînant, même si j'étais pressée de faire cracher le morceau à ce satané Caïus, je savais que la bataille serait rude, surtout que son fidèle avocat de fils serait dans les parages. Je pris un café, histoire de me remettre les idées en place et puis aussi pour m'empêcher d'être trop nerveuse. C'était jamais bon de montrer ses émotions surtout devant des suspects. Je sortis fumer pour accompagner mon café. Une fois fini, je respirai intensément avant de rejoindre McCarty et Seth dans la salle derrière le miroir sans tain.

— Hey les gars, comment il s'est comporté? J'observai Volturi qui parlait avec son fils, il n'arrêtait pas de jeter des regards dans notre direction. Il semblait nerveux, c'était parfait.

—Il a, comme à son habitude, montré à qui voulait son autorité et ses billets.

—Mais Emmett ne s'est pas laissé faire, il l'a collé dans le SUV manu militari et le Volturi, il se pavanait moins devant le colosse ! Se moqua Seth en donnant un coup d'épaule viril dans celle de McCarty. Je riais doucement en voyant Seth tentant de masquer une grimace.

—Je serai rassuré une fois que ce connard dormira dans une cellule bien exiguë... McCarty n'avait pas l'air commode, il fronçait les sourcils, tout en remettant sa cravate en place. Il me jeta un regard rassurant pour me rappeler que l'on serait deux dans la cage aux lions.

Je lui fis un signe de tête, lui montrant que j'étais prête. On n'avait pas besoin de se mettre d'accord ou d'échafauder un plan, on savait ce qu'on voulait et surtout, notre but commun était de savoir où se trouvait les jumeaux pour sauver Edward. Ce qu'advenait de Caïus par la suite ne m'intéressait pas. Je n'étais pas du genre à vouloir me venger, seulement, je savais qu'en prison, Caïus ne retrouverait pas que des amis et se mettre à dos des personnes membres de gang n'était jamais une très bonne idée.

Je poussai la porte, les deux Volturi se tournèrent vers moi, Démetri se leva pour me serrer la main tandis que l'autre m'ignora royalement, il ne cachait en rien son air condescendant. _Si le mépris avait pu l'étouffer celui-là. La journée allait être longue..._

— Monsieur Volturi, Maître. Saluai-je.

— Agent Swan. Répondit poliment l'avocat.

Je ne laissai pas le loisir de répondre à Caïus, après tout, je me fichai complètement de savoir si il allait me snober ou me saluer.

—Est-ce que c'était bien nécessaire de m'attacher comme un vulgaire chien à une barrière...? Cracha Caïus. _Qu'est ce que je disais, la journée serait longue..._

—Puisque vous avez retrouvé l'usage de la parole Monsieur Volturi, vous ne voyez aucun inconvénient à ce que l'on commence?

Il parla dans sa barbe. Son fils me fit un hochement de tête pour m'inciter à continuer.

— Bien il est...- Je regardai ma montre - 14.42, je suis l'agent spécial Swan, nous sommes en présence de Monsieur Caïus Volturi et de son avocat Maître Démétri Volturi. L'agent spécial McCarty m'épaulera pendant l'interrogatoire, sous le regard de l'agent chargé de l'affaire, Seth Clearwater. Dis-je d'une traite en allumant l'enregistreur.

— Monsieur, confirmez-vous que vous êtes bien Caïus Volturi né à Florence le...

—Oui oui je confirme. Volturi balaya l'air de sa main libre en soupirant d'exaspération.

— Hum nous confirmons nos identités agent McCarty, ne perdons pas trop de temps, mon client et moi-même sommes assez occupés. Coupa Démétri.

McCarty me lança un regard en biais, je fermai les yeux, priant je ne sais quel Dieu d'avoir la patience de ne pas mettre mon poing dans la figure de ce Caïus.

— Très bien, puisque vous êtes fort occupés, que dîtes vous de nous parler d'Alec? Demandai-je sournoisement.

Caïus me regarda, ses yeux me lançaient des éclairs. Il croyait que j'allai baisser les yeux...?

— Qu'est ce que vous voulez encore savoir? Vous n'en avez pas eu assez la dernière fois, ça ne vous a pas suffit de fouiner dans les moindres recoins de ma famille, alors maintenant, vous fouiner auprès des morts? Il fit claquer sa langue, tout en souriant d'un air pervers.

— Vous seriez étonné de savoir ce que les morts peuvent dire... Surtout... - Je commençai à montrer les photos de Félix et Alec - quand les deux personnes sont belles et bien vivantes. Vous avez déjà passé 24 heures, dans une cellule, la dernière fois que vous êtes venu, vous aimez tant que ça l'isolement Monsieur Volturi? Je soutenais son regard glacial.

—Je... Vous... Je ne vois pas ce que ces photos veulent dire! Il commençait à perdre patience, c'était parfait, plus il perdrait de sa superbe, plus je pourrai le faire sortir de ses gonds et il pourra passer à table.

— Vous ne voyez vraiment rien ? Je vais vous aider alors, ici, nous avons le gouverneur sortant de sa résidence officielle, et là... Il est en train de sortir de chez Irina Grace, une des victimes... Curieux n'est-ce pas?

—En quoi c'est mal de voir mon neveu sortir ? Il est assez grand pour vivre sa vie. C'est grotesque agent Swan.

McCarty lui montrait les dates et les heures.

—Alors c'est grotesque, qu'il sorte le même jour de deux endroits différents à la même heure? Continuai-je.

Une goutte perla sur le côté de sa tempe. L'avocat prit les clichés en main.

— Nous demanderons une expertise pour ses images, vous avez très bien pu les trafiquer. Ajouta-t-il froidement.

— Mais bien entendu, on pourra aussi vous laisser les bandes vidéos à votre disposition. Ce que je veux dire par là Monsieur Volturi, c'est que vous savez très bien qu'ils sont tous les deux vivants, puisque vous les voyez tous les jours.

—Avez-vous des preuves en votre possession ou vous vous galvanisez en échafaudant des hypothèses sans queue ni tête? Est-ce que c'est le fait de ne pas avoir de père qui rend votre éducation aussi... bancale? Sussura-t-il tel un serpent.

Je me levai dans un bond, mon cœur pulsait sur ma tempe, je serai les dents tout en regardant Volturi. McCarty appuya doucement sur mon épaule. Je le regardai un court instant, avant de poser lourdement mes mains sur la table. Caius avait le regard brillant, un sourire victorieux placé sur son visage.

—Il en faut peu pour que vous deveniez agressive... Vous êtes impulsive comme votre père... C'est ce qui l'a conduit au fond d'un ravin non? Continua Caïus d'un air suffisant.

Je fermai les yeux, me concentrant sur ma respiration, mes mains fermement plantées contre la table. Je savais qu'il voulait me pousser à le frapper pour que je sois déboutée de l'affaire, il voulait que je pedre le contrôle pour que je fasse une erreur. Mais je ne lui donnerai pas ce plaisir.

— Vous aimez rabaisser les gens n'est-ce pas? Mais vous avez trouvé plus fort que vous,tout votre pouvoir, vous le tenez de vos neveux, vous avez toujours été une sangsue à convoiter ce qui ne vous appartenait pas... En y réfléchissant, c'est vrai que vous ne valez rien... Après tout, la _Volturia,_ vos autres affaires, tout était contrôlé par votre frère Aro ou Marcus... Qu'est-ce que cela vous fait Monsieur Volturi de n'être capable de rien? Vivez-vous toujours au crochet des autres? Dis-je d'une voix neutre.

—Comment? Comment osez-vous me parler ainsi, vous n'êtes qu'une vulgaire prolétaire, fille d'une bonne à rien et d'un shérif tout aussi moyen. Vous, les pauvres, vous pensez être contents en ayant rien mais c'est faux, vous êtes avides et envieux.

— Vous faites votre portrait là non? Ajouta McCarty.

— Oh, vous êtes tellement insignifiant agent McCarty, que j'en avais oublié votre présence, c'est vrai être dans l'ombre de votre frère le Docteur Cullen ne vous a-t-il pas rendu aigri? Après tout c'est lui le héro de la famille, celui qui a fait de longues études comme votre père, il est le favori. Vous avez pourtant fait l'armée... Mais encore une fois vous vous retrouvez comme un petit chien au bord d'un caniveau. Vous pensez que vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir faire des recherches sur les gens? Détrompez-vous, l'argent fait tout et ça je l'ai compris depuis le départ. Mes frères n'en avaient cures mais moi, moi je savais sa valeur et que c'est ainsi que l'on obtient respect et crainte. L'argent vous permet d'avoir tout en un claquement de doigts et surtout, nous pouvons avoir le loisir de dominer des personnes comme vous.

— Vous avez fini votre petit numéro? Coupai-je. L'argent vous a permis d'échafauder vos petites embrouilles, vous êtes un incapable tout seul, toujours étouffé par le génie de vos frères et quand vous pensiez vous en être débarrassé, vous vous êtes rendu compte que vos neveux sont pareils, ils vous rappellent à quel point vous n'êtes qu'un incapable, opportuniste et que tout ce que vous avez c'est parce qu'une personne de votre famille a eu pitié de votre incompétence.

Il se leva d'un bond, se rassaillant vite, sa main attachée ne lui permettait pas de se lever complètement.

—Vous avez dépassé les bornes, je vais m'assurer que votre avenir au sein du FBI se fasse dans une salle obscure à trier des dossiers et que vous ne revoyez pas le terrain d'aussi tôt. J'ai le bras long et il me suffit d'écrire à Washington pour pourrir votre carrière. Postillonna-t-il furieux.

—Je ne suis pas certaine qu'un condamné pour meurtre ait le soutien de Washington Monsieur. Tranchai-je d'une voix ferme.

—Comment-ça? Demanda l'avocat.

— Oh, vous vous adressez à moi, agent transparent McCarty? Répondit mon binôme d'un air faussement surpris.

—Ne jouez pas à ça... Mon père peut avoir des propos... dépassant sa pensée.

—Mais pas du tout Démétri...

—Tais toi papa! Pour la première fois, l'avocat commençait à voir que l'on n'allait pas se contenter d'une joute verbale.

— Pour vous répondre, Maître, effectivement votre père ici présent va être inculpé pour douze meurtres, ainsi qu'une tentative de meurtre sur la procureur Tanya Denali. Enfin, la cerise sur le gâteau, vous allez aussi tomber pour enlèvement et séquestration. McCarty avait dit tout cela en regardant Caïus dans les yeux. Je voyais qu'il était au bord de perdre patience mais il se contrôlait.

— Que... Quoi? Comment ça pour meurtre?Enfin je n'ai rien fait de la sorte! Dis leur toi, au lieu de faire l'incapable! Beugla Caïus contre son fils.

—Comment avez-vous eu l'idée de tuer Irina Grace? Ou non, avez-vous agît par pulsion? Cela ne doit pas être très facile de faire autant de recherches, je me demandais... êtes-vous un amateur d'arme blanche? Des sabres Kilij Ottoman par exemple? A moins que vous ayez un local pour cela... Mais j'en doute, de si beaux sabres... Vous êtes plutôt du genre à exposer vos richesses...? Ajoutai-je d'une voix. Je souriais doucement, voyant Caïus perdu qui lançait des regards vers son fils, son regard était complètement fou. Il transpirait abondamment maintenant.

— Voulez-vous une serviette pour vous épongez Monsieur? Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette... Renchérit McCarty.

—JE N'AI RIEN AVOIR AVEC CES MEURTRES! JE SUIS INNONCENT! Cria l'intéressé.

—Oh voyez-vous ça? Pourtant je trouve que vous correspondez parfaitement au profil, vous êtes cultivé, vous avez du pouvoir... vous êtes confiant dans vos actes et oh j'oubliai vous connaissez Jane Fanning... Puis Jessica Stanley a fouiné dans votre vie, vous n'avez pas vraiment apprécié, alors vous l'avez tué sous la fonderie, vous savez vous avez signé pour des travaux dans le bâtiment à côté, je ne vous apprends rien puisque vous y avez fait un passage secret. Mais pour Irina... Je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi vous l'avez tué. McCarty tu penses que Monsieur Volturi était impuissant...?

—Tu n'as pas tort Bella, ça expliquerait qu'il ait perdu son sang froid... Après tout il est dominateur et il aime traiter les femmes comme des moins que rien alors qu'une femme se moque de lui car il n'est pas capable de la satisfaire...

—Mais c'est normal, il n'a déjà pas pu empêcher sa propre femme de partir...

— CA SUFFIT! VOUS NE COMPRENEZ PAS JE N'AI ABSOLUMENT PAS TUE CETTE IRINA!

— Oh? Et pour le reste, vous ne relevez pas? Alors soit, vous n'avez pas tué Irina mais les autres...? Qu'est ce qu'ils vous ont fait pour vous énerver autant?

Il déglutit, il était à présent blanc comme un linge.

— Je... Je voudrais passer un marché. Baragouina-t-il dans un souffle.

— Un marché? Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela nous serait avantageux, nous avons déjà un suspect idéal...

—Tu oublies Bella qu'il y a en plus l'incendie de Baltimore, l'accident de la femme de Marcus...

Caïus avait l'air d'un misérable rat blond, il n'était plus question d'être sur un piédestal, plus ça allait, plus il se ratatinait sur sa chaise, et plus je jubilai intérieurement.

— Mais c'est vrai, je suis persuadée qu'avec nos nouvelles découvertes, on pourra réouvrir les enquêtes...

— Je vais parler... Mais ils vont me tuer... Je voudrai une protection...

—Qui sont «ils»? Et vous n'êtes pas en mesure d'exiger quoi que ce soit...

Démétri regarda son père en soufflant, comprenant qu'il devait être au courant d'un quart des choses et que visiblement, sa famille ne lui avait pas tout dit.

— Félix et Alec. Couina Caïus.

— Alec? Releva Démétri.

— Je suis désolé Démétri... Je t'ai caché la vérité mais... Ils m'ont menacé, ils m'enlèveraient tout ce que je possède... J'aurais été un ... un crève la dalle...

— Tu m'as menti papa! Tu préférais ça que de perdre ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'argent? Tu es si vénal? S'énerva l'avocat. Je comprenais son ressentiment, il venait sûr de lui, certain qu'il pourrait jouer de tout son talent en droit pour faire en sorte que son père s'en tire bien, mais il allait comprendre que ce n'était que le haut de l'iceberg et qu'il ferait très mal. _Le Titanic pourrait témoigner, un iceberg c'est jamais bon._ Je fis taire ma conscience en secouant la tête.

— Ce n'était pas qu'un peu... J'allai tout perdre, tout... Mon statut, mon argent, mes parts, mon héritage, tout ce que j'ai pu avoir d'Aro et Marcus... Tu ne comprends pas Démétri, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être dans l'ombre... Toujours à courir après l'approbation des gens, tu es brillant... J'ai toujours, toujours bataillé pour montrer que je méritais tout ça... Alors oui, je suis vénal, et lâche mais je ne suis pas un meurtrier!

—Très bien, nous allons reprendre du début alors... Que savez-vous de l'incendie? Je vous conseille de ne pas nous mentir Monsieur Volturi. Et ne croyez pas que vous allez échapper à la prison pour autant. J'étais sèche mais je voulais qu'il comprenne qu'il était dans une sacrée merde. Et qu'après notre interrogatoire, il serait transféré au DEA pour répondre de ses actes. Il était loin d'être sorti d'affaires.

Il triturait ses boutons de manchettes, remettant ces cheveux blonds et gras en place derrière son oreille. Il transpirait dans son tailleur de marque, épongeant son front avec son mouchoir, ses initiales étaient cousues dessus. Je riais intérieurement, «C.V.», ça lui en faisait un beau de CV avec tout ce qu'il lui était reproché.

—Est-ce que je peux avoir un verre d'eau? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix qui ne lui était sans doute pas habituelle.

—Je vous préviens, c'est de l'eau de San Francisco, pas de Fjord ou de je ne sais quelle source hors de prix.

Caïus grimaça devant le gobelet en plastique que McCarty avait posé devant lui. Il regarda avec dégoût le dit gobelet avant d'en boire une grosse gorgée, il avait l'air étonné de ne pas être mort sur le coup, empoisonné par l'eau de la ville. Il se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole. Son avocat sortit un stylo et une feuille, prêt à noter tout ce qu'il pouvait.

— Aro et Sulpicia étaient tellement heureux à la naissance des jumeaux. Aro m'avait craché son bonheur à la figure, je le haïssais pour avoir ce que je n'avais pas... Sulpicia... Je l'avais aimé dès le premier regard... Et puis elle a préféré mon frère. Comme tout le monde... Vous aviez raison, j'étais dans leur ombre, j'étais le dernier de la fratrie mais surtout j'étais le mouton noir. J'avais une certaine différence d'âge avec Aro, il était rayonnant, il paraissait plus jeune, plus beau, plus intelligent... Et il l'était, il avait ce charisme et ce savoir qui rendrait fou n'importe qui. J'étais si jaloux... Mais je vous assure que j'ai toujours eu un grand respect pour lui. J'étais envieux de sa vie et de sa réussite mais je ne lui aurais pas fait de mal.

Il marqua une pause, reprenant une gorgée d'eau non sans regarder avec mépris le gobelet.

— Lors de l'incendie, j'étais tellement déchiré d'avoir perdu une part de ma famille, il ne me restait que Félix... Je ne savais pas comment vivre sans Sulpicia, mais la savoir morte... C'était trop douloureux. Puis cette nuit là, les jumeaux sont arrivés dans ma chambre, j'étais plus que surpris de voir Alec... Les pompiers et les policiers m'avaient dit qu'ils avaient trouvé trois personnes...

— Continuez... Encouragea McCarty fermement.

— Et puis ils m'ont expliqué que c'était pour s'amuser, ils voulaient donner une leçon à leur parents, ils avaient tout prévu... Félix m'a expliqué qu'ils faisaient tout pour les séparer, comme Aro avait fait pour moi en m'envoyant loin de sa Sulpicia... Alec m'avait dit qu'il avait entendu Marcus et Aro parler de leur «raté de frère assisté»... Alors j'ai vu rouge, j'étais si en colère d'être stupide au point de penser qu'Aro était bon alors j'ai été satisfait, satisfait que le sort ait puni mon frère.

— C'était pas le sort mais vos neveux!

—Peu importe... Ils avaient raison, trop de fois je m'étais ratatiné devant eux, trop de fois je m'étais comparé à eux mais après tout j'étais aussi un Volturi, alors pourquoi je ne pourrai pas profiter de ce nom aussi? ... J'ai vécu comme ça depuis, les jumeaux m'apportaient le confort et le pouvoir que je méritais, j'étais enfin estimé à ma juste valeur. Puis un jour cette petite dévergondée d'Irina avait découvert des choses compromettantes dans nos affaires avec le site et cette Fanning. Elle est venue me parler et je suis allé trouver les jumeaux pour leur en faire part... Et puis la suite vous la connaissez...

—Alors vous étiez au courant des meurtres? McCarty cracha sa phrase avec un tel mépris que si je ne le connaissais pas, il m'aurait fait froid dans le dos.

— Non... Enfin... Pas tous, pour moi ça ne changeait rien... Je pensais qu'ils s'en étaient occupés... Ils sont près à tout... - Il reprit sa respiration, buvant un peu d'eau. - Après l'incendie, j'ai compris de quoi ils étaient capables. Ils sont imprévisibles, ils peuvent changer d'humeur en un rien de temps...

— Vous n'avez jamais posé de questions?

—Non... J'ai continué ma vie...

—Admettons... Vous savez où se cache les jumeaux?

— On se retrouvait toujours chez moi... Ou au bureau... Après la mort de Stanley, je leur ai prêté une de mes voitures... Ils avaient dit que je n'aurai aucun problème alors je n'ai pas réfléchi... Je les craignais et je les crains encore... Vous ne savez pas de quoi ils sont capables...

— Nous avons une petite idée si... Dis-je acerbe, il haussa les épaules.

— Vous êtes certain que vous n'avez pas connaissance d'une maison, d'un lieu connu... Peu importe quelque chose qui leur est cher, un endroit familier...Vous avez sans doute déménagé mais peut-être que...

Il devint blanc comme un linge, comme si il avait eu une illumination.

—Baltimore!

—Que voulez-vous dire par là?

— Non... Cela ne peut pas être possible, cette maison je l'ai vendu... Il semblait parler à lui-même, perdu dans ses souvenirs.

—Monsieur Volturi? Avez-vous une piste? Insistai-je

—Ce que mon père veut dire, c'est que je me suis chargé de la vente de son ancienne maison à Baltimore, je vais vous donner le dossier et l'adresse...

— Monsieur Volturi, vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour nous.

Il releva son regard vers moi, mépris et statut avaient disparu, là devant moi se trouvait un homme dans la fleur de l'âge qui avait, toute sa vie, était ballotté. Il avait ses défauts et ô combien il en avait mais il avait surtout développé cette personnalité malléable à souhait. Il signa sa déposition.

— Il est 18.15, fin de l'interrogatoire avec Monsieur Volturi. Je coupai l'enregistrement.

—Pourrions-nous parler d'un allègement de peine, une sécurité moins lourde? Tenta Volturi père.

—N'oubliez pas notre accord, pour le reste votre avocat est là pour négocier. Dis-je cinglante. Je les plantai là, me dirigeant tout droit vers les bureaux d'Eleazar, McCarty sur mes pas.

—Swan, McCarty, la presse est prête! Le show peut commencer!

—Je rêve boss où vous êtes de bonne humeur? M'étonnai-je.

—Hahaha, ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'on peut voir un Volturi jeté en pâture! Ria notre chef.

—Espérons surtout que ça va faire l'effet escompté. Répondis-je maussade.

—Belly Belly Bean... Ne sois pas rabat-joie... C'est bien parti pour que l'on tire le pompom de la cerise sur le gâteau! McCarty m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

—Grrrr McCarty arrête de faire ça! M'énervai-je, sans vraiment l'être.

—Je sais que tu aimes ça! Il m'envoya des bisous imaginaires, ce qui me fit grimacer, Eleazar ria tandis que je grommelai dans mon coin.

—Allons allons les enfants, soyez prêts, on va se rendre en salle de presse.

McCarty sortait le premier, j'en profitai pour remettre correctement le nœud de cravate d'Eleazar.

—J'avais oublié qu'il fallait sortir du MIT pour mettre une cravate! S'agaça-t-il.

—Pourtant... Si ma mémoire est bonne, je ne suis pas sortie de cette université! Pouffai-je.

— Et bien tu mettras ça sur le compte d'un vieil homme... Soupira-t-il.

— C'est ça à d'autres! C'est un enseignement que j'ai eu de mon père... Un silence plana...

— Et il serait très fier de toi. Eleazar me regarda avec émotion.

—Je vais y aller... - Je me raclai la gorge, ne voulant pas non plus que l'atmosphère se transforme en guimauve. - Tu as préparé ton discours?... Parce qu'avec ton âge avancé... Je ne sais pas si tu vas te souvenir de tout...

—Oh petite impertinente! Si tu n'étais pas ma meilleure agent, je te ferai mettre aux archives pour cet affront! Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air de le penser.

— D'abord, il faudrait que tu travailles ton jeu d'acteur! Je lui fis un clin d'oeil avant de partir. Je l'entendis grommeler un «la jeunesse... c'est plus ce que c'était...».

On se plaçait dans la salle, l'équipe était au complet, Rosalie était à ma gauche, McCarty et Seth à ma droite. On regardait le pupitre en bois, entouré des drapeaux des États-Unis et de l'État. La plaque du FBI du département de la Justice en fond de scène. Un brouhaha se faisait entendre, les journalistes se demandaient pourquoi le FBI les avait convoqué. Généralement quand c'était en urgence, pour faire une grosse déclaration. Eleazar faisait son entrée en scène. Il se tenait droit, son regard azur parcourait la foule, on pouvait sentir toute l'autorité qui émanait de lui. Je comprenais pourquoi Tan en avait une peur bleue petite, il n'était pas commode quand il le voulait.

— Bonjour à tous, je suis Eleazar Denali, agent spécial en charge du FBI pour le bureau de San Francisco. Je vous ai de nouveaux réunis pour vous communiquer l'arrestation de notre principal suspect. Il avait dit ça d'un air grave. Sondant la foule de journalistes, il marqua une courte pause.

Les journalistes se tournaient les un vers les autres, chuchotant pour certains, haussant la voix pour d'autres. Notre chargée de communication commençait à donner des directives pour faire régner l'ordre.

— Si vous continuez ce grabuge, nous serons contraints de vous faire sortir et d'interrompre cette conférence! Hurla-t-elle pour se faire entendre. La foule de journalistes se faisait moins remarquer, consciente que le scoop pourrait leur passer sous leur nez.

— Bien, maintenant que le calme est revenu, je vais vous en dire plus sur le déroulé de l'affaire, par soucis de protection de la vie privée, les noms des victimes ne vous seront pas communiqués dans cette conférence. Il y a quelques temps de cela, un tueur en série courrait dans notre ville. - La foule se faisait entendre de nouveau -, J'AI MIS UN POINT D'HONNEUR, - les journalistes se calmaient face au ton employé par Eleazar -, à monter une équipe pour retrouver ce tueur. Comme l'agent Swan vous avez dit précédemment, il est redoutablement intelligent, érudit, cultivé et il est implanté dans le paysage de la haute sphère de cette ville. Certains d'entre vous l'ont interviewé car il est aussi un redoutable homme d'affaires, plusieurs fois en tête de liste des grands entrepreneurs et des grandes fortunes du pays. Nous l'avons préalablement reçu en tant que témoin principal lors d'une autre affaire, vous devez en avoir eu vent, je parle de l'incendie qui a coûté la vie à Aro Volturi, sa femme et son fils.

— Qu'insinuez vous? Coupa un journaliste.

— Êtes-vous en train de dire qu'il a une part de responsabilité dans cet incendie? Renchérit un autre.

— Effectivement, il s'est avéré, qu'après un interrogatoire poussé ainsi que des preuves qui ne laissent aucuns doutes quant à sa culpabilité, Monsieur Volturi a été reconnu coupable pour douze homicides, meurtre avec prémonition, blanchiment d'argent, malversation, corruption, entrave à la justice, enlèvement et séquestration d'un de nos consultants,ainsi que d'autres chefs d'inculpation. L'enquête va se poursuivre afin de mettre en lumière les motifs du tueur ainsi que la possibilité que le gouverneur Félix Volturi soit complice.

— Est-ce que c'est le tueur qui s'en est pris à votre fille? Demanda une journaliste qui se trouvait à côté d'Angela.

—Accusez-vous le gouverneur d'avoir fermé les yeux sur les agissements de son oncle?

—Pensez-vous qu'il l'ait aidé à commettre ses crimes?

— Cette affaire n'est pas seulement personnelle, il en va de la sécurité de chacun des citoyens, que j'ai juré de protéger sous serment. Je vous communiquerai l'avancement de l'enquête en temps voulu, pour l'heure, Monsieur Caïus Volturi sera emprisonné à la prison de San Quentin, sous haute surveillance. Nous sommes actuellement en pour parlé avec notre division de Las Vegas, il a commis un double homicide dans l'état du Nevada, comme vous savez, la peine de mort est encore en vigueur dans cet état. Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter.

— Risque-t-il de finir dans le couloir de la mort?

—Comment comptez-vous le juger?

— Notre travail est de rassembler les preuves et de rendre justice aux victimes ainsi qu'à leur famille. Pour ce qui est du jugement, nous nous en remettons à la justice et au bon sens de nos jurés.

— Avez-vous trouvé le gouverneur?

—Que va-t-il se passer?

La foule de journaliste suivait Eleazar qui partait, mettant fin à la conférence. Nous le suivons, le camion pénitencier allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre pour prendre en charge Caïus. Ce que les gens ne savaient pas, c'est qu'il allait se rendre dans les locaux du DEA pour continuer l'investigation. Après, il ira, comme Eleazar l'avait dit, à San Quentin. Je soufflai en voyant le camion partir, les dés étaient jetés.

* * *

« Comme l'agent Swan vous avez dit précédemment, il est redoutablement intelligent, érudit, cultivé et il est implanté dans le paysage de la haute sphère de cette ville. Certains d'entre vous l'ont interviewé car il est aussi un redoutable homme d'affaires, plusieurs fois en tête de liste des grands entrepreneurs et des grandes fortunes du pays. Nous l'avons préalablement reçu en tant que témoin principal lors d'une autre affaire, vous devez en avoir eu vent, je parle de l'incendie qui a coûté la vie à Aro Volturi, sa femme et son fils. [...] Monsieur Volturi a été reconnu coupable pour douze homicides, meurtre avec prémonition, blanchiment d'argent, malversation, corruption, entrave à la justice, enlèvement et séquestration d'un de nos consultants, ainsi que d'autres chefs d'inculpation...»

— NON! NOOOON! Hurlai-je.

— Pourquoi cries-tu Alec?

— Regarde! Regarde ce qu'ils font! J'étais fou de rage. Pointant le téléviseur du doigt. Félix regardait avec un grand intérêt l'édition spéciale. Je le voyais broyer l'accoudoir avec force.

—Ils ne peuvent pas l'inculper... C'est impossible, ce misérable est en train de récolter toute la gloire! Il ne mérite en rien qu'on lui consacre du temps!

— Et elle! Elle le croit coupable, n'a-t-elle rien compris de notre différence? Est-elle aussi stupide pour croire que Caïus pouvait avoir les épaules pour! Je frappai violemment du poing dans le poste. J'étais furieux qu'elle ne voit pas qu'elle se faisait duper.

—Calme toi Alec...Assainit Félix d'une voix où suintait la haine.

— Que je me calme? Tu avais dit que tout se passerait bien, que l'on aurait cette petite pute dans notre lit! Mais non, rien ne se passe comme prévu, ils sont en train d'inculper cet imbécile de Caïus et toi pendant ce temps là... tu fais séance avec ce docteur qui ne vaut rien! Tu te ramollies mon frère!

Je ne vis pas le coup arriver, je remarquai que Félix m'avait frappé seulement après avoir ressenti la douleur dans ma pommette.

— NE ME MANQUE PAS DE RESPECT! JAMAIS! Cracha-t-il.

Je me dirigeai d'un pas rapide vers le sous-sol.

—Qu'est ce que tu fais Alec? Gronda Félix dans mon dos.

— Je vais faire ce que tu n'as pas été capable de faire pour je ne sais quelles raisons! Hurlai-je en déverrouillant la porte.

Le grincement de la porte avait fait réagir le docteur, il releva la tête, clignant des yeux devant la lumière. Je commençais à desserrer le lien de sa main gauche, qui retomba mollement, le fait d'être attaché l'avait complètement engourdi.

— Arrête ça tout de suite! Tu es aveuglé par la colère, tu sais très bien qu'elle ne te mènera à rien! Il avait dit ça d'une voix calme mais sèche.

— Ne me parle pas comme si j'étais un enfant! Aboyai-je furieux.

— Et tu veux que je te parle comment? Tu n'es qu'une pâle copie de moi. Tu es pathétique Alec. Je ne t'ai pas mis un couteau sous la gorge pour tuer selon les plaies d'Égypte, tu étais d'accord pour être les vertus, je t'ai donné un rôle, depuis toujours tu existes grâce à moi! Feulait Félix, les yeux fous.

— C'est faux! Tu le sais très bien que j'étais le plus aimé de nous deux, toi, toi tu faisais peur aux gens, tu n'as eu de cesse de terroriser ton entourage! Croassais-je, continuant de détacher le docteur, pour au moins terminer mon œuvre. Ensuite, je tuerai mon frère, je serai la main de la justice et Félix aura ce qu'il mérite. Oui c'était ça mon destin, j'étais le miraculé et je devais prendre les choses en main.

— Vois-tu, petit frère, la jalousie, c'est quand tu veux ce que l'autre a, l'envie, c'est quand tu voudrais que l'autre n'ait jamais existé. Dit-il acerbe.

Il était si calme, si calme alors que moi, le sang pulsait à mes oreilles, la colère irradiait dans mon corps, je voulais le faire payer, je voulais tuer cet autre moi qui avait passé son temps à me rabaisser. Pourtant, ce que je vis dans ses prunelles me terrorisait, je reculai, laissant le corps du docteur s'écrouler par terre dans un bruit sourd. Il était trop faible pour réagir. Puis soudain, le vide. J'avais baissé ma garde et il en avait profité, les seules paroles que j'entendis, avant de sombrer, étaient « C'est fâcheux, je ne voulais pas faire ça aussi vite, mais après tout, tu m'y as obligé... Tu comprendras mon frère... Les moitiés seront réunies et nous serons plus qu'un...»

* * *

J'étais chez Edward, auprès d'Alice et Jasper, Oscar était sur mes genoux en train de dormir, je caressais son petit pelage, perdue dans mes pensées. Il était vingt heures quand j'étais rentrée, nous avions dû gérer le tsunami qu'avait engendré nos déclarations. Tout le monde voulait en savoir plus sur l'arrestation de Caïus Volturi, c'est sûr qu'un col blanc placé en prison sous haute surveillance n'était pas commun. Le DEA avait statué plusieurs chefs d'inculpations, une longue liste constituait le dossier de Volturi. Mis à part les homicides, tout était vrai. Il n'allait sûrement pas finir sa vie en prison, probablement qu'il mettrait tous ses avocats en œuvre pour le laisser en liberté avec un gros chèque. J'espérai quand même qu'il fasse suffisamment de prison pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était au même régime que n'importe quel criminel. Il n'aurait pas de traitement de faveur.

McCarty et Rose débarquèrent en trombe dans le salon , les mines graves, j'avais un vilain pressentiment qui me broyait l'estomac.

— Bella, on a une énième victime. M'indiqua Rose.

—On sait qui c'est? Je craignais la réponse...

—Non, on sait simplement de la SFPD que ça nous intéresserait.

On entrait silencieusement dans le SUV, l'atmosphère était lourde... J'avais tellement peur que ça soit Edward, est-ce que mon plan était une si bonne idée? Ne l'avais-je pas condamné à mort...? Je refrénai une envie de vomir, la bile montait plus je pensai qu'Edward pourrait être notre victime.

— Bella... Murmura Rosalie, me sortant de mes sombres pensées.

— Oui? Répondis-je confuse.

— On vient de nous communiquer l'adresse... Ça ne va pas te plaire... Continua la blonde.

J'arquai un sourcil d'incompréhension. Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir à tout ça que la voiture s'immobilisa devant une maison. Je relevai les yeux en sortant, attrapant une cigarette au passage. J'allumai la dite cigarette quand je me statufiai, la maison était de style victorien, d'un bleu pas commun... Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois, j'avais envie de cogner quelque chose, je serrai les poings... McCarty se tenait à côté de moi, comme s'il craignait que je tombe dans les pommes... A moins que c'était pour pouvoir me contrôler si jamais j'avais décidé de péter un plomb.

—C'est pour ça que j'avais dit que ça n'allait pas te plaire... - Elle me regardait attristée, mettant sa main sur mon épaule...- Il va falloir rentrer ma belle... Rosalie avait parlé doucement, comme si j'étais un animal sauvage blessé qui allait prendre la fuite, elle n'était pas loin du compte...

Une rubalise était dressée devant ma porte, on passa dessous, un officier de police attendait à la porte.

— Agent Swan... On a touché à rien... Vos voisins ont signalé des bruits suspects chez vous... Votre alarme n'a pas fonctionné...

Je rentrai dans ma maison, j'avais le sentiment que c'était lui, que ce tueur avait osé venir dans ma propre maison commettre son crime, que c'était sa réponse face à l'arrestation de son oncle... Je bouillonnai de colère... Mon salon était aussi ordonné qu'à mon départ, je fronçai les sourcils, où se trouvait le corps? Rachel et Rebecca arrivèrent derrière, Ronald était en train de monter les escaliers.

— Agent Swan... Il faut monter dans votre salle de bain... M'indiqua Rachel, elles avaient déjà du prendre des photos du corps... Je fus tout de même un peu rassurée, elle n'avait pas l'air anéanti, je pouvais conclure que ce n'était pas leur patron là-haut. Je soufflai, relâchant tout l'air dans mes poumons. McCarty et Rose devaient avoir tirés les mêmes conclusions, je sentais qu'ils s'étaient relâchés aussi.

On rentra dans ma salle de bain, le tueur avait délibérément choisi la mienne et pas celle d'amis. Ce qui me frappa de prime abord c'était la phrase inscrite sur le mur: «_Va et ordonne à l'Abîme, dans des limites fixées, d'être terre et ciel. L'Abîme est sans bornes parce que JE SUIS: l'infini est rempli par MOI; l'espace n'est pas vide.__._». J'entrai la première, un corps gisait dans une mare de sang, la tête dans ma baignoire. Rebecca retourna le corps, j'avais devant moi le gouverneur. Il avait les paupières cousues et un couteau se trouvait dans son cœur.

— Merde... Ça devait être un costume hors de prix! S'exclama Rebecca.

— Y'a que le costume qui te préoccupe ? Commenta avec dédain sa sœur.

—Bhaaaa... Des cadavres, on en voit plein... Des gouverneurs dans des costumes sur mesure... un peu moins. Sa sœur avait dit ça comme si de rien n'était, trop occupée à regarder le corps.

— Vous pouvez m'en dire plus...? Coupais-je.

— Beurk c'est répugnant. Fit Rebecca en sortant la langue de la bouche du gouverneur. Regardez, non mais c'est d'un mauvais goût ce tatouage! Une allumette, y'a pas plus ringard!

— Euh Rebecca? Peut-être que c'est plutôt d'avoir la langue tatouée qui est répugnant non? Commenta Rosalie sceptique.

— Mouais. Décréta Rebecca dubitative.

— Hum hum. N'y a-t-il pas plus important que le tatouage? Je tournai mon regard vers le cadavre.

— Ah oui... Donc voici, le gouverneur! Il est mort d'une blessure par arme blanche, ce couteau est un Karambi, apparu vers le XIV siècle sur les îles malaisiennes. Parfait pour retirer et traiter les peaux d'animaux grâce à sa forme. Regardez, -elle nous montrait le couteau -, sa lame est courte et incurvée, ça forme une griffe, au bout, le pommeau forme un anneau, permettant la rotation autour de l'index. Il est utilisé pour l'auto-défense, le _Pencak-Silat_, l'art martial indo-malais ou le _Kali Arnis Eskrima_, qui lui est un art martial philippin.

—Tu en connais un rayon en coutellerie ! Siffla d'admiration McCarty.

—Que veux-tu, je suis une fan incontestée de _Counter-Strike, Splinter Cell..._

—Ah oui j'en ai entendu parler que c'était un de couteaux fétiches de ces jeux... Continua le colosse.

— En tout cas, vous pouvez venir avec nous pour l'autopsie... Coupa Rachel visiblement pressée de se débarrasser de cette conversation.

— Ronald a déjà envoyé les analyses sanguines pour que ça soit plus rapide.

Je hochai la tête, contente de voir qu'Edward avait des assistants efficaces. McCarty se tourna vers moi.

— On a trouvé ça sur la scène. Il me tendit un parchemin que je lisais en me dirigeant vers le SUV.

« _Et comme aux aveugles manque le soleil, de même ici, aux ombres dont je parle, la lumière céleste se refuse._

_Un fil d'acier perce et coud leur paupières, ainsi qu'on fait à l'épervier sauvage tant qu'il ne veut se tenir tranquille._

J'ai du procéder à la purification de l'envie... Vous m'avez poussé à le faire Isabella... Je suis terriblement déçu vous savez, j'avais placé énormément d'espoir en vous... Et vous... Vous arrêtez mon imbécile d'oncle...

Je pensais que l'on partageait des choses vous et moi... Mon frère a rejoint le Pandemonium. Mais ne vous en faites pas Isabella... Je saurai vous remettre dans le droit chemin. Vous avez été aveuglé par les démons... Comme mon frère, mais je ne les laisserai pas vous prendre, vous m'êtes bien trop précieuse...

_Ce que nous recherchons, c'est le fruit défendu. Sans lui, le Paradis n'est pas pour nous le paradis._

Je vous conduirai sur le chemin du jardin d'Eden, nous siégerons aux cieux, nous serons des monarques tel que le ciel n'en a jamais connu.

Cependant, je vous conseille de ne pas trop m'énerver... Je vous rappelle que je détiens ce cher Docteur...

Et souvenez-vous ma très chère Isabella, chacun peut-être Caïn. Chacun peut-être Abel. Et pour ne pas être la victime offrant sa gorge, il faut savoir qu'en nous Caïn est à l'affût.

_Quel temps extraordinaire que celui où l'on est réduit à envier les morts...»_

Je tendis le parchemin à Rosalie pour qu'elle puisse le décoder. J'entendais par là de rechercher les citations et autres qui pourraient nous aider à comprendre. Elle se tourna vers moi.

— Si j'avais des doutes sur ses intentions, il est clair que tu lui as tapé dans l'oeil!

— Tu vois quelque chose d'utile? Grognai-je pas vraiment contente d'être le centre d'intérêt du tueur.

— Il parle du Pandemonium, ce qui correspond avec la phrase sur le mur, c'est une citation du _Paradis perdu de John Milton._ Le Pandemonium est la capitale imaginaire des Enfers où Satan invoque le conseil des démons. Ensuite, il confirme ses goûts éclectiques en matière de littérature, passant de Goethe à Pouchkine... Ce qui est intéressant, c'est qu'il se compare à Caïn et Abel.

— Caïin et Abel? Fit perplexe McCarty.

—Je croyais qu'Esmée et Carlisle étaient croyants? Ils ne t'ont pas expliqué la Bible? Intervint Rosalie.

—Peut-être... Je crois que je préférais les Marvel et les DC que la Bible! Ricana McCarty.

— Si je me souviens bien... Caïn a tué son frère, Abel, par jalousie? Devenant le premier meurtrier de l'humanité selon la Bible et le Coran.

— Exactement, ils étaient les fils d'Adam et Eve, Caïn est le fils aîné, dans le récit biblique de la Genèse, chacun des deux frères ont apporté une offrande à Dieu, Caïn était paysan apporte des fruits de la terre, Abel lui était berger offre un des premiers nés du troupeau de moutons. Dieu préféra l'offrande d'Abel, ce qui rendit triste et colérique de son frère. Il échoua à contrôler sa jalousie et tua son frère. Comme punition, il fut condamner à l'exil.

—Je vois... Les rivalités fratricides sont monnaie courante dans les mythes et légendes... Osiris et Seth dans la mythologie égyptienne...

— Rémus et Romulus dans le mythe de la fondation de Rome. Ajouta Rosalie.

— Donc si je comprends bien, Caïn représente le mal et Abel, le bien? Demanda McCarty.

—Pour certain oui... Mais la question est de savoir lequel des jumeaux s'est retrouvé dans ma baignoire...

—Si on suit le raisonnement, je pencherai pour Alec, c'est le cadet comme Abel...Commenta McCarty l'air songeur.

—Mais Félix peut tout aussi être jaloux de son frère, l'envie va dans les deux sens. Rosalie semblait tout aussi sûre de sa théorie.

—Pourquoi Félix aurait été jaloux? Visiblement c'est lui la tête pensante des deux...

—Oui mais Alec serait celui responsable des vertus, ses crimes étaient bien plus impulsifs et montaient en violence de plus en plus. Félix est bien plus réfléchi selon moi. Le fait de se débarrasser de son frère peut aussi être dû à l'impulsivité d'Alec. Je pense que c'est Félix dans la baignoire! S'exclama Rosalie avec virulence.

— De toute façon, on aura la réponse très bientôt, on se rend à l'institut. L'ADN parlera de lui-même. Tranchai-je, cela ne servait à rien de faire des théories sachant que l'on allait avoir les résultats très vite.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence, chacun de nous étaient dans ses pensées. Je refrénai mon cerveau à penser qu'il avait pénétré dans mon espace, je me demandai si je serai capable de remettre les pieds chez moi. Je comprenais les personnes réticentes à revenir chez elle lorsqu'un meurtre avait été commis... Seulement ce n'est pas le fait d'avoir un cadavre dans ma salle de bain qui me dérangeait, je sais c'était assez glauque de dire ça... Mais c'était surtout le fait qu'il ait eu par je ne sais quel moyen mon adresse et qu'il ait pu y rentrer aisément. J'avais beau travailler au FBI, je n'étais pas à l'abri ... Et ça je ne supportai pas de ne pas avoir pu contrôler ça.

— Ce n'est pas un défaut de sécurité Bella...

Je regardai Rosalie, surprise, comme si elle avait pu lire dans mes pensées.

—Non je ne lis pas dans les pensées... - J'écarquillai les yeux, j'avais l'impression de parler à voix haute -, simplement, je te connais suffisamment pour savoir comme tu penses et je te l'assure, on a affaire à un dingue, il fait une fixette sur toi et malgré la plus grande discrétion, il a pu avoir des informations sur toi. Mais souviens toi, il nous a placé sous écoute, il a du te suivre, faire des recherches ou je ne sais pas quoi d'autre chose de tordu... Malgré le fait que ça soit désagréable à vivre, ça nous donne une chance de retrouver Edward.

—Je ne suis pas certaine de te suivre Rose...

—Je pense qu'il veut détruire Edward, il sait que vous avez... cette alchimie, si il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu le tuer depuis longtemps déjà, mais il le ne trouves ça pas étrange? Il tue généralement sans une once de remord, punissant ceux qui le mérite, alors pourquoi garder Edward? Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange?

Je réfléchissais à ce que disait Rosalie, ses paroles commençaient à se frayer un chemin vers mon cerveau.

—C'est vrai ça... Mais pourquoi il garderait Ed?

—Parce qu'il veut sûrement montrer à quel point Edward est faible face à lui et que Bella devrait choisir le gagnant du duel...

—Tu parles d'un duel, il ne laisse aucune chance à Edward...

—Je pense que la seule façon de sauver Edward, c'est de lui faire croire que tu es à sa merci...

Je contrôlai un frisson de dégoût... Mais elle avait raison.

—Est-ce que l'avocat nous a communiqué l'adresse de l'ancienne maison de Caïus? Je changeai de sujet, pas vraiment désireuse de m'étaler sur «mon admiration» pour Félix.

—Pas encore... J'attends le dossier et dès qu'on a l'adresse, on partira pour Baltimore.

On arrivait devant l'institut, je sortais du SUV. Un pincement au cœur se fit ressentir, comme à chaque fois que je foulai les couloirs de l'institut... Sans lui... Je secouai la tête, me souvenant que je m'étais arrêtée un certain temps devant son bureau, une petite couche de poussière avait élu domicile sur sa table. Rachel me prit le bras gentiment.

—Par ici agent Swan...

Je suivis à contre cœur l'assistante d'Edward. Une fois entrée dans la salle d'autopsie, je pouvais voir les mines fermées de tout le monde... C'est vrai que ce que je ressentais, eux aussi... avaient le même ressenti. Rebecca rompit le silence en prenant la parole.

—Grâce à vos prélèvements dans la cave, on a pu avoir des échantillons d'ADN. Ce que l'on a prit pour des petites feuilles étaient en fait des copeaux de cigare. J'ai pu trouver des traces sur un morceau plus grand. On a recoupé avec les ADN présents dans les scellés que vous nous avez apporté de la maison du gouverneur. Elle tournoyait autour du cadavre.

—Alors voici ... - Elle mima un roulement de tambours - Alec Volturi!

Rosalie prit une mine renfrognée tandis qu'Emmett jubilait.

— Tu me dois $100 ma chérie!

Je levai les yeux au ciel, pensant qu'ils étaient les seuls à parier, Ronald et Rachel payèrent Rebecca en rouspétant.

—Donc, heureusement pour nous, ils ne souffraient pas d'adermoglyphie.

— Adermato quoi?

—L'adermoglyphie est une mutation génétique extrêmement rare qui se manifeste par l'absence de dermoglyphes, ce sont l'ensemble des crêtes papillaires et plis épidermiques que l'on trouve sur la plante des pieds, les orteils et les doigts.

— Les empreintes digitales quoi!

— Voilà Chewbie t'as tout compris! Les dermoglyphes se forment définitivement dès le sixième mois de la vie intra-utérine.

— J'ai lu dans une revue de presse, qui indiquait que les empreintes digitales peuvent être considérées comme des marques indélébiles de ce qu'il s'est passé pendant le développement entre la dixième et vingt quatrième semaines de gestation. C'est aussi la période du développement cérébral. Dans certaines pathologies psychiatriques, il existerait un lien entre les anomalies des empreintes et la maladie. Dans l'article, l'un des deux jumeaux souffrant de schizophrénie avait des empreintes digitales anormales alors que son jumeau, non malade, avait des empreintes normales. Précisa Rachel.

— Mais comment sait-on que c'est bien Alec? Les jumeaux monozygotes ont des empreintes digitales assez identiques et leur ADN est le même? Rosalie était plus que sceptique.

—C'est vrai que c'est un casse-tête pour les experts en génétique, mais depuis, la recherche a avancé, même si vous avez raison, ils ont le même ADN, ils n'ont pas forcément le même mode de vie, donc il peut y avoir des modifications épigénétiques en fonction des facteurs environnementaux. Il y avait une méthode très coûteuse pour mettre en lumière les différences mais maintenant grâce à cette nouvelle technique, c'est bien plus rapide et moins cher! Fit triomphalement Ronald.

—Et cette méthode est...? S'impatienta Emmett.

— Elle consiste à faire fondre à différentes températures les fragments d'ADN recueillis. La hausse de température permet de briser les liaisons hydrogènes entre les brins d'ADN. Plus il y a de liaisons, plus la température pour les rompre sera élevée. Pour faire simple, je vais vous passer les détails scientifiques, en gros, la température de fonte de deux échantillons est différente plus la séquence ADN est méthylée, c'est parce cette différence de température que l'on peut distinguer les jumeaux.

— J'ai rien compris... Dit McCarty en rigolant. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que le résultat est qu'on a pu les différencier?

— Oui, grâce aux traces sur la scène de crime, leur dossier médical et les preuves que vous nous avez apporté de la perquisition. On a vraiment eu de la chance d'avoir des échantillons de qualité.

— Bon maintenant que Ron a gâché l'ambiance avec son baratin scientifique, on peut passer au corps? S'impatienta Rebecca, ce qui nous fit rire.

Elle battait presque des mains, elle ressemblait à Alice.

—Tout d'abord, je pensais que la cause de la mort était le couteau dans le cœur, il s'est avéré que c'était le «bonus». Il a d'abord été noyé, il y a eu inondation broncho-alvéolaire, œdème aigu pulmonaire lésionnel, la victime était en arrêt respiratoire mais son cœur battait toujours. Tandis qu'Alec avait la tête immergée dans la baignoire, le tueur l'a poignardé au cœur, la lame était enduite de venin de serpent. Et pas n'importe lequel, celui du mamba noir.

— Comme dans Kill Bill! S'exclama McCarty

— Ouiiiii le nom de code! Et puis le surnom de Kobe Bryant! Chantonna Rebecca. Je toussotai doucement, les ramenant à la réalité.

— Le tueur a ensuite pris le temps de tatouer post-mortem la langue. Le corps n'a pas cet aspect bleuté de la peau, qui caractérise l'agonie d'un individu. Plus elle est longue, plus l'organisme a manqué d'oxygène, plus la peau sera bleue. Ce qui a renforcé la détresse respiratoire est le poison.

—Je vois mais pourquoi noyer et poignarder la victime? McCarty s'était plus questionné lui-même mais Ronald fit mine de vouloir dire quelque chose.

—Euh j'ai peut-être une idée là-dessus... Dit-il timidement.

—On vous écoute Ronald. J'étais curieuse d'en savoir plus.

— D'après le parchemin que j'ai pu lire, le meurtre est rattaché au péché de l'envie...

—Oui? Poursuivez...

— Les péchés sont aussi reliés à sept démons de rang supérieur, l'envie est représentée par Léviathan.

—Le monstre marin? Demanda Rosalie qui était appuyé contre le mur nonchalamment.

—Oui, mais pas seulement, il s'agit d'un des quatre monstres «présents» au Banquet de l'Apocalypse, il est représenté la gueule ouverte.

—Pourquoi? Dis-je surprise.

—Il serait la représentation démoniaque de la Porte des Enfers: que l'on peut comparer au souterrain, il est décrit comme le gardien de l'Enfer humain, surveillant le purgatoire, que l'on peut aussi appeler scheol, le terme hébraïque pour le «séjour des morts», que l'on peut comparer au souterrain d'Hadès ou au Tartare grec. Le lieu où se regroupent les âmes pécheresses. D'après les écrits, c'est lui qui aurait tenté Eve puis Adam. Son passe-temps serait de précipiter les humains en Enfer et souvent par la noyade...

— Si je comprends bien , le poison du mamba représente l'image que l'on a du démon de l'envie et la noyade pour rappeler d'autant plus Leviathan?

— C'est bien ça... Enfin selon moi... Ce n'est qu'une théorie... Minauda Ronald.

—C'est fort probable... Merci en tout cas à vous tous, d'avoir été aussi rapides et efficaces! Les félicitai-je.

Rosalie me regardait fébrile avec une lueur de détermination, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

—Bella, Em, je viens de recevoir le dossier... On a l'adresse...

Je me précipitai vers la sortie. On rejoignit le tarmac privé en un rien de temps, je sentais une boule se former au creux de mon ventre, c'est avec le cœur serré qu'on décolla. _Pourvu qu'on n'arrive pas trop tard. Insinua ma traîtresse de conscience. _C'est sur ces pensées que je fermai les yeux, le vol allait être long, on arriverait au petit matin à Baltimore.

* * *

Je me frottai les yeux, éblouis par la lumière, je me massai les mains, visiblement, on me les avait détachées.

— Bon retour parmi nous Docteur. M'accueillit une voix que je reconnu aisément.

Je grognai pour toute réponse, mon corps me faisant mal, j'avais l'impression d'être passé sous un camion. Je fis craquer ma nuque, histoire de m'étirer. J'avais passé un certain temps attaché, les marques des liens laissaient des épais traits violacés sur mes poignets. Je bougeai les jambes, un tintement se fit entendre.

—Il fallait tout de même que je sois vigilant, ne m'en voulez pas de prendre... certaines dispositions...

Je regardai mes jambes, j'avais une chaîne reliant deux pinces autour de mes chevilles. Je me sentais comme un prisonnier dans une prison fédérale. Je me passai une main sur le visage, une barbe drue avait poussé. Je grimaçai, la douleur de mes côtes me rappelaient que j'avais passé des sales moments. Mon autre bras était entouré dans une écharpe, je me souvenais petit à petit de ses derniers jours, de la balle qui m'avait perforé l'épaule en tentant de sauver Tanya... J'eus une vague émotion, je n'avais pas réussi à la sauver... Je revoyais mon corps se projeter devant elle pour essayer de minimiser l'impact mais j'avais visiblement échoué lamentablement.

Je fronçai les sourcils me rappelant de la soirée ou de la journée, la notion du temps m'échappait dans cette cave, Alec avait déboulé furieux dans la pièce, il m'avait détaché et j'étais tombé durement sur le sol... C'est pourquoi j'avais l'impression d'avoir le corps endoloris. Je me tenais sur un canapé moelleux. Je haussai un sourcil.

—Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi ce changement de traitement?

— Vous avez décidé d'être civilisé? Je ne reconnu pas le son de ma voix, le fait de ne pas avoir parlé depuis longtemps l'avait rendu bien plus rauque et grave qu'en temps normal.

Il souriait, amusé par ma réponse.

—Je suis ravi de constater que vous n'avez perdu en rien de votre répartie...

— Mmh... Et si je suis là, où est votre frère?

Il sourit, une lueur de fierté dans son regard.

— Mon frère... est absent pour le moment.

— Je sens que vous voulez m'en dire plus, qu'est ce qui vous retient?

— Que pensez-vous de partager un déjeuner avec moi? Proposa-t-il avec son sourire commercial.

—Est-ce que j'ai bien le choix? Maugréai-je.

—Vous êtes mon hôte Docteur, j'ai fait préparer la salle de bain pour votre toilette, bien entendu par mesure de sécurité, vous avez deux écuelles, une pour le shampoing, l'autre pour le gel douche. Vous ne pourrez pas les enlever du mur, mais j'estime que vous pouvez vous laver seul maintenant. Je prends un risque de vous laisser déambuler dans la salle de bain. A vous de me montrer que nous sommes entre personnes civilisées et que je peux vous faire confiance. Je vous préviens tout de même que vos entraves ont un système d'électrodes... Je les ai crée à partir de la ceinture incapacitante à télécommande, utilisée dans les prisons et tribunaux. Elles vous enverront une décharge de 50.000 volts en huit secondes et rassurez-vous, elles sont parfaitement faites pour être au contact de l'eau. C'est ce que j'aime dans les nouvelles technologies... Fit-il évasif.

— Votre hôte hein... Ironisai-je en grinçant des dents.

—Je vous laisse vaquer à vos occupations Docteur, prenez le temps que vous voulez pour vous préparer.

Il me laissa dans le salon, je n'avais plus qu'à obéir. De plus, une douche ne me fera pas de mal, je me sentais transpirant et poisseux. J'entrai tant bien que mal dans la salle de bain, mes entraves aux chevilles ne me permettaient pas de faire de grandes enjambées. Je regardai cet homme dans le miroir, mon reflet semblait fatigué, mes cheveux n'avaient plus aucune discipline, j'avais bien raison, une barbe mangeait mon visage qui semblait plus maigre. J'ôtai le t shirt qui avait vu des jours meilleurs, je fis une rapide évaluation de mon état de santé. J'avais des côtes de fêlées, peut-être bien cassées, mon œil gauche avait dégonflé mais il était toujours d'une couleur pourpre. J'avais des bleus un peu partout. De grandes plaies me marquaient le dos et le torse, le fouet ne pardonnait pas. Mais je dois reconnaître qu'Alec ne l'avait utilisé qu'une fois pour «m'éduquer», il aurait très bien pu continuer, connaissant son impulsivité.

J'enlevai l'écharpe, me déhanchant maladroitement. Je regardai la plaie, elle avait été parfaitement nettoyée, la cautérisation et les sutures étaient propres. Ils avaient pris le temps de me soigner, mes blessures ne s'étaient pas infectées et même si j'avais un mal de chien, je pourrai cicatriser et ne pas garder trop de marques. Mon corps avait déjà bien trop de cicatrices comme ça. Mes années de spectre m'avaient marqué tant mentalement que physiquement.

Je rentrai dans la douche italienne, j'avais du couper le short et le boxer que j'avais pour passer la chaîne entre mes jambes. Je soufflai de satisfaction quand l'eau chaude rentra en contact avec mon épiderme. Cela faisait du bien à mes muscles douloureux. Je pris un soin particulier à frotter mes cheveux, puis après avoir lavé soigneusement chaque parcelles de mon corps, je sortis ragaillardi de la douche.

Je ne pouvais pas me raser, mais après tout, j'étais déjà content de pouvoir avoir un minimum d'intimité. Je regardai autour de moi, même si j'avais bien vu que je ne pourrai pas trouver de quoi m'échapper. Et l'idée de prendre une décharge électrique ne m'enchantait pas. Il y avait une chance qu'il bluffait mais connaissant l'énergumène, c'était fort probable qu'il soit capable d'une telle chose.

Je revenais dans le salon, non sans avoir fait un tour du propriétaire, mais il avait été intelligent, chaque porte était close. C'est tendu que je retournai dans le salon, après tout je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi il me gardait en vie.

Comme par magie, la table du salon était recouverte de denrées.

—Je ne savais pas ce qu'il vous plaisait, alors j'ai commandé un peu de tout. J'ai un faible pour la nourriture asiatique.

Effectivement je pouvais sentir le porc au caramel, l'odeur du phở embaumait la pièce. Du bœuf aux oignons, du poulet aux champignons, brochettes, poulet au curry, au basilic frais, des fritures et des salades recouvraient la table.

—Vous comptez inviter d'autres personnes?

—J'aime que mes hôtes aient assez à manger. Je vous en prie servez-vous.

C'est irréaliste de m'asseoir à la table d'un tueur. Je reconnais là le gouverneur, il était d'une politesse rare, il parlait d'exposition, d'œuvres d'art et de culture qui l'avaient marqué dans ses nombreux voyages. Si on mettait de côté qu'il avait commis douze meurtres, il était d'une intelligence rare. On pouvait rebondir sur pas mal de sujet et il était tout aussi léger dans ses histoires, comme si nous nous connaissions depuis toujours. Je savais qu'il était charismatique, de nombreux tabloïds l'avaient classé dans les célibataires les plus convoités et il était très haut dans les sondages dans la confiance parmi les citoyens. Il était le favori dans la course au Sénat, preuve qu'il avait une popularité hors pair.

—Qu'attendez vous de moi Félix? Dis-je en picorant dans mon assiette, je reconnais que manger était agréable.

— Je vais être honnête avec vous Docteur, n'y voyez rien de personnel, je suis certain que dans une autre vie, on aurait pu être ami. Seulement, dans cette vie là, mon intérêt pour vous se limite au fait que vous me servez d'appât pour avoir _Isabella._

—Pourquoi ne me tuez-vous pas tout de suite? Vous auriez le champs libre pour courtiser l'agent Swan. Répondis-je amer.

— Et manquer le plaisir de vous détruire? Vous êtes mon seul obstacle, si elle ne réalise pas encore son attrait pour moi, c'est que vous êtes apparu tel le chevalier blanc. Je n'avais aucunement prévu qu'elle s'amourache de vous. Et pourtant, pour je ne sais quelles raisons, elle vous trouve à son goût. Il est vrai que vous êtes plutôt bel homme et votre intelligence m'a tout de suite plu. Mais de là à vous trouver attirant... Non je ne comprends pas... Je pense que c'est le manque de père qui fait qu'_Isabella _trouve en vous la sécurité et du réconfort. Vous êtes mon rival par défaut mais soyez en fier, personne en ce bas monde n'a eu ce mérite.

— L'idée qu'elle ne vous remarque pas parce qu'elle n'a aucun intérêt pour vous car vous êtes un criminel psychopathe avec un grand problème d'égo ne vous a pas effleuré...?

— HAHAHA, ne m'insultez pas, criminel, je suis loin d'être au même niveau que ces misérables humains qui ne cherchent qu'à exister ou pour ressentir le frisson. Je suis la main de Dieu sur terre, la réincarnation du divin. Et c'est pourquoi je compte dominer cette vie avec la belle _Isabella_. Je vais donc vous dire que j'ai comme projet de vous tuer devant ses yeux. Votre perte sera l'avènement de notre amour. Je serai là pour la chérir et reconstruire cette femme qui est déjà proche de la perfection...

— Merci de me faire part de votre projet Félix. Grinçai-je. Il me tapait sur le système avec sa lubie d'être la réincarnation de Dieu. Rien n'excusait ses actes ignobles.

— Ne soyez pas aussi aigri Docteur, je vous ai dit, ne prenez pas ça personnellement.

—Et comment comptez vous me tuer?

—Oh ça... J'ai des idées plein la tête... Ne vous inquiétez pas Docteur, j'ai de la ressource. Sourit-il machiavéliquement.

—Et votre frère? Ajoutai-je. Je le vis se tendre une micro seconde.

— Pourquoi voulez-vous gâcher ce repas... On était pourtant bien à parler de civilisations, cultures et histoire. Il avait posé un peu plus brusquement ses poignets sur la table, en proie à une nervosité flagrante. J'avais à priori touché une corde sensible.

— Vous m'avez habitué à vos récits et puis entre nous, je suis certain que vous brûlez d'envie de m'en parler... J'avais choisi méticuleusement mes mots.

Il esquissa un sourire, il avait sorti un cigare qu'il coupa avec minutie. Il prenait tout son temps, je pris une gorgée de jus de mangue. Une fois sa tâche finie, il alluma son cigare, rejetant la fumée en de grands anneaux. Il croisa les jambes, visiblement il appréciait la marchandise.

— Quelle manque de savoir vivre, je ne vous ai pas proposé de cigare. - Il me tendit sa boîte métallique, ses initiales et son blason y étaient incrustés. - Voici les _Cohiba_, j'ai eu pour lubie de commander ceux du cinquantième anniversaire. Le coffret était proposé aux enchères, une bagatelle pour moi. Je vous assure qu'ils valent le détour.

Je ne fumais plus depuis quelque temps, parfois je prenais une cigarette pour me détendre, j'avais pour habitude de partager un bon cigare avec Garrett. Je tendis ma main vers la boîte, après tout pourquoi pas.

— Merci pour le cigare.

— Je vous en prie, ce n'est rien. Allons au salon pour discuter, je tiens à vous offrir un verre de whisky, il est divin.

— Allez-vous m'en dire plus sur votre frère? M'hasardai-je à demander.

— Que vous êtes pressé Docteur, je croyais que la patience était une qualité à avoir chez les militaires?

— C'est une compétence non négligeable en effet. Je le suivais sagement dans le salon. La situation était de plus en plus grotesque mais j'étais curieux de savoir ce qu'il avait fait de son frère.

Il me servit un verre de whisky brut, il n'avait pas l'air adepte des glaçons avec. C'est ainsi installé qu'il commença à se confier.

— Voyez-vous Docteur, j'ai toujours été le vilain petit canard de cette famille, vous allez me dire que nous étions une famille unie et que je ne manquais de rien... Vous avez raison malgré tout, il suffisait que mon stupide de frère se plaigne et tout le monde pensait que c'était «cet affreux Félix» qui était à la tête de chaque bêtises, chaque médisances. Ils n'avaient pas tort, Alec a toujours été le plus simple d'esprit. Toujours à chouiner auprès de nos parents, toujours a se montrer tel un petit ange alors qu'il était aussi calculateur que moi si ce n'est plus. Je n'ai jamais caché mon amour pour lui, j'ai toujours fait en sorte que nous soyons que nous deux, de le protéger comme je le faisais quand nous étions dans le ventre de mère. Puis soudain, il voulait prendre son envol, me quitter moi, celui qui a tout sacrifié pour lui. Nous étions pourtant bien ensemble, de qui d'autres avions nous besoin? Personne ne pouvait le comprendre plus que moi. Alors j'ai insufflé l'idée que nous pourrions jouer à faire peur à nos parents, histoire de s'amuser un petit peu.

— C'est là que vous avez fait toutes sortes de farces?

— Et bien oui, c'était des farces enfantines, puis j'ai pris goût, vous les auriez vu si dépassés par les événements. Un rien les rendaient nerveux. Alec s'amusait beaucoup aussi, nous échangions les rôles, nos identités, s'amusant à voir qui pourrait nous différencier. Hélas... Personne ne l'a jamais fait... Et à chaque fois, c'était «Félix a fait ci, c'est Félix qui a eu l'idée de...» Qu'il était lâche. Je ne le dénonçais pourtant pas quand il s'acharnait sur des animaux du quartier... Je le prenais doucement dans mes bras quand il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait ses envies. Je l'ai éduqué, rassuré et toujours pris sous mon aile. Ensuite nous avons grandi, les simples jeux d'enfants ne nous amusaient plus. Notre oncle Caïus prit soin de nous après l'incendie.

— Incendie que vous avez déclenché?

— C'était dans l'ordre des choses, Alec commençait à m'échapper, il fallait lui rappeler que j'étais le seul qui était là pour lui et c'était vrai. Le reste fut tellement simple, il suffisait de passer pour de pauvres orphelins, Caïus était si ravi de devenir notre tuteur, je lui avais promis une part de notre héritage et surtout une liberté totale pour la _Volturia._ Enfin ce qu'il croyait... Qu'il était facile de le manipuler, il était comme les autres, l'argent, le pouvoir et le sentiment de contrôle si chers aux humains, j'avais tout réuni pour qu'il ne se pose aucune question. J'ai pris un soin particulier à faire en sorte qu'Alec suive les mêmes études que moi, il fallait qu'il joue son rôle de clone à la perfection, ce qu'il faisait avec plaisir, ce n'était qu'un enfant... Avec des pulsions adultes. Il était le miraculé, c'est avec cette idée qu'il avait grandi mais moi je suis l'élu et JE suis celui qui tire les ficelles. Voilà comment naît un monstre Docteur, par mon génie, Alec a été comme Frankenstein. Puis, à cause de ma réticence à vous tuer, Alec a commencé à se poser des questions, ne voyant pas pourquoi il n'avait pas _Isabella_ tout de suite, il était si habitué à avoir tout et tout de suite, que la frustration le rendait incontrôlable. Mais vous aviez raison Docteur, nous avons toujours été envieux l'un et l'autre. J'enviais sa place de favori et lui enviait mon existence même. J'avais prévu de le tuer dès le début, après tout je vous avais dit qu'il était mon clone. Alors j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait, je l'ai offert en présent à _Isabella._

Il regarda sa montre à gousset, il finit son verre en une gorgée. J'étais complètement perdu dans mes pensées, essayant tant bien que mal à analyser et digérer les informations qu'il m'avait donné; il ne ressentait aucune once de remord ou de regret face à ses actes. Cet homme n'était certainement pas Dieu mais il était le mal incarné.

— Je vais vous laisser réfléchir à tout cela Docteur, je vois que le temps a filé et je dois tout préparer pour notre invitée, elle ne devrait pas tarder.

J'entendis une radio crépiter, des voix semblaient sortir de quelque part.

« — Où tu vas Seth?

— Oh soeurette! Ils sont partis pour Baltimore, je vais chez les Cullen, mais j'ai oublié un document sur le bureau de McCarty, l'avocat en a besoin pour la déposition de Volturi.

— Tu vas faire quoi chez les Cullen?

— Je vais voir le procureur Denali pour qu'elle signe les papiers pour le transfert, le DEA a fini d'interroger Volturi alors je vais l'emmener à San Quentin...»

Je n'eus pas le loisir d'entendre la suite, un fracas se fit entendre, Félix se trouvait dans le salon, rouge de colère.

— Comment-a-t-elle osé! COMMENT? POURQUOI JE N'AI RIEN SU!

Il s'énerva, balançant des objets de ci de là, il attrapa son téléphone de rage, il composa un numéro.

«— Je vous avais dit de les surveiller! Pourquoi personne ne m'a prévenu qu'elle était vivante? Je vous ai gracieusement payé et vous n'avez pas été foutu d'avoir des renseignements!»

Il raccrocha furieux, visiblement ses hommes de main avaient foiré. J'étais rassuré d'avoir entendu que Tanya s'en était sortie et qu'elle était chez mes parents. Je ne vis pas Félix arriver avec une seringue, m'enfonçant je ne sais quel liquide dans le corps. C'est sur la vision de son visage déformé par la haine que je m'évanouissais.

* * *

La journée commençait à toucher à sa fin, l'avion avait pris beaucoup de retard. Quand on arriva sur le tarmac de l'aéroport privé de Baltimore, on avait du perdre un temps précieux, les mandats et autres autorisations avaient mis des heures à arriver. L'administration n'avait pas l'air de comprendre le caractère urgent. Rosalie m'avait calmé, en me rappelant qu'on avait besoin de ça pour qu'il n'y ait aucun vice de procédure. J'en avais profité pour appeler Tan, elle était bien arrivée chez les parents d'Edward et profitait de sa convalescence pour se reposer au bord de la piscine. Je souriais en raccrochant, il y en a qui avait de la chance.

McCarty venait vers moi, on allait enfin débarquer à l'adresse indiquée par Démétri, j'espérais sincèrement que Caïus nous avait pas roulé dans la farine et que Félix était bien là. Je fumai ma cigarette, je devais avoir pratiquement fumer ma dixième de la journée, mais je n'arrivai pas à calmer ma nervosité. Je montai dans le SUV, toujours avec cette boule au ventre.

Nous arrivions devant la maison, elle semblait simple en extérieur, rien ne semblait indiquer que Félix habitait dedans. Les gars de la police de Baltimore commençait à se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, McCarty était au téléphone avec Seth, il parlait vraisemblablement du transfert de Caïus à la prison. Rosalie quant à elle, trifouillait sa tablette pour chercher un accès à la maison.

Mon téléphone sonna, je fronçai les sourcils ne connaissant pas le numéro.

— Agent spécial Swan? Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, je fis signe à Rosalie et McCarty de s'approcher, enclenchant le haut-parleur.

« — _Isabella, ma chère Isabella... - _Il avait dit ça dans un français parfait -, Vous m'avez dupé...

— Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez Félix. Rosalie me disait de continuer la conversation pour essayer de tracer l'appel.

«— Je dois vous applaudir pour la mise en scène, c'était fabuleux, je n'y ai vu que du feu. L'admiration suintait dans ses paroles.»

— De quelle mise en scène parlez-vous Félix? Mon estomac se tordait, je n'osai pas penser à l'hypothèse la plus plausible...

«— Comment va le procureur Denali? Les parents Cullen s'occupent-ils bien d'elle? Répondit-il avec cynisme»

— Comment savez-vous que... Hurla McCarty qui n'avait pas fini sa phrase.

«— Je parle à l'agent Swan! Vous êtes sûrement en train de tracer mon appel... C'est pourquoi, je vais vous donner une leçon _Isabella. _Je vais vous prouver que je ne suis pas quelqu'un que l'on doit duper, et que ma patience a ses limites! Vous devriez vous préparer à courir _Isabella...»_

— Pourquoi je devrai...? Laissant ma phrase en suspension quand je vis un des policiers courir vers nous, il avait l'air affolé, il criait quelque chose que je n'entendis pas...

Je n'eus pas le temps le temps d'essayer de comprendre, que la maison devant nous explosa, le souffle de l'explosion me fit valser au loin. J'entendis des alarmes de voiture sonner, je me relevai, un sifflement aigu ne voulait pas quitter mes oreilles. J'étais couverte de poussière, un épais nuage de fumée, des mélanges de gravats, de voiture retournées se trouvaient devant moi. Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois.

— Rosalie? Emmett? Dis-je la voix vacillante. Ma tête me lançait, j'avais un désagréable goût de sang dans ma bouche, je touchai mon arcade, dans le souffle, j'avais du me cogner quelque part .

— On est là Bella. Une petite voix me répondit en toussotant.

Je me précipitais à côté du SUV, McCarty tenait Rosalie dans ses bras, ils avaient eu le temps de se cacher derrière le SUV. McCarty avait son costume déchiré et une plaie sur l'épaule, une égratignure, Rosalie avait quelques coupures, c'était rien comparé à ce que ça aurait pu être. Mes yeux allèrent automatiquement vers la maison, des corps de policier jonchaient le sol, puis soudain, la peur, la peur viscérale s'empara de moi.

— Edward? Edward? Je m'affalais contre le sol, mes jambes ne pouvant plus me tenir, à la place de la maison se trouvait des ruines... Mes sanglots se mêlèrent à mes larmes, je me débattais dans les bras de je ne sais qui, tapant de mes poings le dos de la personne, gesticulant dans tous les sens, je lui en voulais de m'empêcher de courir vers la maison.

J'avais conscience de me donner en spectacle devant les gens qui commençaient à affluer.

— Lâche moi! Lâche moi! Criai-je.

Mon téléphone sonna de nouveau. Je répondis d'une voix blanche.

— Allo...?

«— Je vous avais dit _Isabella_ que je ne plaisantais pas... Cependant, vous avez de la chance, je voulais simplement vous montrer que j'avais le contrôle et que je pouvais à tout moment tuer le Docteur Cullen. Rappelez-vous, sa vie est entre mes mains, vous auriez du comprendre de quoi je suis capable _Isabella._..»

Mon cœur battait la chamade, n'appréciant pas du tout les montagnes russes qu'il traversait.

— Que voulez-vous? Ça vous amuse de faire tout ça? Croassai-je la voix déformée par la colère.

«— Vous _Isabella, _j'ai n'ai jamais voulu qu'une chose seule chose, vous . Rejoignez moi au _Pandemonium _ce soir.»

— Où je trouverai l'adresse? Je refuse de jouer au chat et à la souris, qu'on en finisse Félix! ... Allô? ... Allô? Vous êtes toujours là?

«— Je ne peux rien vous refuser _Isabella, _surtout quand je vous vois aussi fragile... - Je regardai dans la rue, cherchant Félix, il m'épiait mais je ne savais pas d'où... - Regardez la caméra _Isabella, _je vous vois... Je vous communiquerai l'adresse pour notre rendez-vous, très bientôt... Pour l'heure, allez-vous soigner...»

Il raccrocha, je balançai de rage mon téléphone en hurlant. J'entourai mes bras en m'accroupissant par terre, prise d'une soudaine crise d'angoisse. J'avais cru... j'avais cru que je l'avais perdu... J'ai voulu jouer avec ce sociopathe et il m'avait rappelé que je n'étais rien face à lui... Je pleurai à chaudes larmes quand deux bras vinrent m'entourer. Rosalie me berçait, comme une mère avec son enfant.

— Je n'ai pas réussi à le localiser... J'ai rien pu faire, je n'ai rien vu venir... S'excusa-t-elle.

— C'est moi, je suis qu'une incapable... J'ai énervé Félix et par ma faute... Il a failli tuer Edward... Bégayai-je. Je n'osai pas regarder McCarty qui n'était pas loin, je ne voulais pas croiser le reproche ou la déception voir du dégoût dans ses yeux. J'avais joué la vie de son frère à la roulette russe et ils devaient payer les conséquences de mes actes.

— Regarde moi Bella... Il se contrôlait... Je respirai fort, j'étais loin d'être prête à perdre mon binôme, la confiance, ça ne se regagne pas comme ça...

— Emmett... Je...

— Tu te fustiges pour rien Belly Bean, personne ne t'en veux, toi seule le fait. Tout ça... - Il montra les ruines -, c'est pas ta faute...

— Pourtant regarde Emmett! La maison a explosé, j'ai enclenché tout ça! M'exclamai-je en me levant brusquement. La tête me tournait toujours et les sifflements ne partaient pas mais je voulais lui faire face.

— C'est toi qui a appuyé sur le détonateur? Beugla-t-il plus fort que moi.

— Non... Mais... Tentai-je.

— Non ce n'est pas toi, c'est ce malade qui joue avec la vie des gens, avec nos nerfs, il... il prend un malin plaisir à nous détruire. Mais on vaut plus que ça, on est soudés, et ensemble on l'arrêtera mais crois moi Belly Bean, il ne s'en sortira pas comme ça. Il m'entraîna dans une étreinte, je n'avais ni la force ni l'envie de le repousser. J'éclatais en sanglots dans ses bras.

— Aller aller Bella, on va bien, bon ma coiffure doit être affreuse, et je ne te parle même pas de mes vêtements! Rosalie me regardait d'un air renfrogné.

— Sérieusement Rose? J'éclatai de rire malgré moi face à ses propos.

— Tu vois, ça te fait rire au moins. Me dit-elle rassurante, elle épousseta ses vêtements comme elle pouvait avant d'aller chercher son portable. On va avoir besoin d'un hôtel et de voitures neuves. J'appelle Eleazar pour le tenir informé.

Une patrouille de police arriva très vite, sûrement alertée par l'explosion et les badauds. Je regardai la scène, comme si tout se déroulait au ralenti, la scientifique faisait des prélèvements, les camions de pompier ou les ambulances faisaient des aller-retour pour transporter les corps. L'équipe près de la porte n'avait pas survécu... Si seulement on les avait prévenu de reculer... Je me souvenais de ce policier qui nous avait crié dessus, c'est avec le recul que je compris qu'il nous avait dit «ça va exploser».

Les experts sur place nous disaient que la porte d'entrée avait été piégée, la première équipe ne devait pas s'en sortir, c'était programmé comme ça, puis une seconde déflagration, qui elle avait été déclenchée à distance avait fait exploser la bâtisse. Ils nous avaient dit que c'était du travail de pro, la charge était suffisante pour détruire la maison et pas le quartier entier. Ils conclurent ce que l'on savait déjà, que c'était dans le but de prévenir que de faire du dégât... Enfin il fallait dire ça aux familles de ces policiers...

On avait rejoint un hôtel et j'avais pris une douche, comme pour laver mon incompétence... Je soupirai en regardant par la fenêtre, les yeux dans le vague. _Quand est-ce que ça allait s'arrêter? Est-ce qu'on allait l'arrêter ou est-ce qu'il jouerait encore avec nous..._

Je pris un antidouleur, le souffle de l'explosion ne m'avait pas raté mais j'étais assez loin de la porte alors je suppose que ça aurait pu être pire. Il m'avait donné rendez-vous mais dans quel but? Est-ce qu'il voulait un échange contre le Docteur? Mais ça ne lui ressemblait pas de vouloir épargner quelqu'un... Je ne comprenais pas son mode de fonctionnement. Il était aussi incompréhensible que ses actes. Après tout on avait affaire à un tueur en série. Aussi cultivé et l'air bien sous tout rapport soit-il, ça n'enlevait pas que c'était un psychopathe ambulant.

On frappa doucement à ma porte, par réflexe j'attrapai mon glock avant de regarder dans le judas, c'était Rose et Emmett. J'ouvris doucement, les laissant passer.

— Hey ma belle, on a un peu avancé, Félix était au courant pour Tanya car Seth a fait l'erreur d'en parler à nos postes de travail, il m'a dit qu'il parlait avec Leah et qu'il avait complètement oublié qu'on était sur écoute...

— Je vois c'est comme ça qu'il l'a su...

— J'ai analysé les caméras, Félix nous observait par le réseau de la ville mais j'ai aussi vu une voiture partir en trombe après l'explosion. J'ai recoupé l'information et il s'agit bien de la même plaque d'immatriculation que l'on avait trouvé à la fonderie...

— Est-ce que tu as pu la tracer? Dis-je pleine d'espoir.

— J'ai perdu sa trace à quelques pâtés de maisons de là...

— Il nous mène encore en bateau... J'étais lasse de courir après un fantôme.

— Alors quoi? On attend qu'il nous contact et on lui donne Belly Bean sur un plateau? S'énerva McCarty.

— J'en sais rien Em...

— Tu veux que Bella risque sa vie? Qu'est ce qu'il nous dit que ce n'est pas un piège et qu'il ne va pas tuer les deux?!

— Ne t'énerve pas contre moi Emmett McCarty. Siffla Rosalie entre ses dents.

— Pardon Rosie... Je suis contrarié... S'excusa Emmett penaud.

— Non c'est rien... On est tous sur les nerfs...Rose s'assit sans aucune grâce dans un fauteuil tandis qu'Emmett était accoudé à un comptoir.

On fut interrompu par la sonnerie de mon téléphone, j'avais reçu un message.

«— Rendez-vous à cette adresse, une tenue de soirée est de rigueur... Votre dévoué.»

— Il me donne rendez-vous au Musée d'Art...

— Il doit bien y avoir une raison... Je vais chercher ça. Elle pianota sur son téléphone.

— Il y a un bal costumé, c'est pas l'excès de confiance qui va le tuer celui-là! Critiqua Rose.

Je lisais par dessus son épaule: « Le gouverneur de Californie, Félix Volturi donnera un bal au musée d'art de Baltimore. Les tenues d'époque sont exigées. Une soirée organisée par notre mécène, grand amateur du carnaval de Venise et habitué des doges. Elle débutera par une vente aux enchères, s'en suivie par un bal et un dîner. L'entracte se fera par un défilé de la célèbre styliste _Alice Cullen_. Les fonds récoltés lors de cette vente seront reversés au profit de la recherche et du patrimoine culturel. En parfaits anonymes, venez vous amusez...»

— Bin voyons, il se donne bonne figure...Attends quoi il y a Alice? Rouspéta Emmett d'une voix tonitruante.

— Alice m'avait parlé d'un défilé qu'elle préparait pour sa collection _New Moon_ mais je ne savais pas que c'était ça! Bon l'avantage c'est que l'on va pouvoir s'infiltrer. Commenta Rosalie.

— C'est sur invitation Rosie!

— Et alors? A quoi ça sert d'avoir la styliste phare dans la famille si on ne peut pas en profiter? Ni une ni deux, elle téléphona à Alice.

« Alice? Tu es à Baltimore?... Nous aussi... Pour les besoins de l'enquête... J'ai un petit service à te demander... Voilà il faudrait que l'on arrive à rentrer pour le bal de ce soir...Oh c'est vrai? Tu es à quel hôtel...? HAHAHA ça m'aurait étonné... On te rejoint au _Sagamore Pendry _alors.»

— C'est dans la poche, Alice, Jasper, Seth, Leah et Eleazar se trouvent à l'hôtel.

— Attends pourquoi Seth, Leah et le boss y sont aussi? J'étais très étonnée de les voir tous là.

— Le boss ne voulait probablement pas laisser Alice et Jazz seuls, mais c'est parfait, on a une équipe complète et de confiance pour se rendre au bal. Ajouta Emmett en haussant les épaules perplexes.

On prenait ce dont on avait besoin pour rejoindre les autres. Eleazar, Seth et Leah ne furent pas étonnés de nous voir, j'avais oublié que Leah était un redoutable hacker.

— Quelle surprise! Fit-elle joyeusement.

— Comment avez-vous fait pour arriver? Demandai-je.

— Tu te serai pas cogné la tête Bella? On est arrivés en avion ! Releva Seth en ricanant.

— Ahah très drôle... Tu vois très bien de quoi je veux parler... Râlai-je.

— Mon stupide frère s'est rendu compte de son erreur et a pensé qu'il fallait que l'on se rende à Baltimore, que Félix n'en resterait pas là alors on a sauté dans un avion. Ton mentor, Garrett... il a joué de ses relations pour avoir un avion... Et tu connais la puissance de nos avions militaires... Plaisanta Leah.

— Et bin ça ne se refuse rien! Emmett fit une tape virile dans le dos de Seth.

— Nous devons nous préparer, venez dans la suite. Coupa Eleazar.

— Comment va Tan? M'inquiétai-je.

— Ne t'en fais pas, elle est entre de bonnes mains, on a tout de même renforcé la sécurité, on n'est jamais trop prudent.

J'acquieçais de la tête. J'étais rassurée d'avoir Alice et Jasper auprès de nous. Puis avec notre équipe de choc, on devrait être en supériorité numérique.

Leah déroula un plan du musée, tandis que Rosalie cherchait des informations sur son ordinateur.

— Voilà, ici se trouve, au troisième étage, une aile complètement fermée au public, la bibliothèque, les archives, la salle d'étude pour les photographies, dessins et impressions s'y trouvent, on ne peut y rentrer que par rendez-vous. A côté se trouve la deuxième partie de la salle d'art contemporain.

— Au second étage, il y a l'auditorium où se déroulera la vente aux enchères. Rosalie avait prit le relais dans les explications. C'est là que se trouve l'entrée historique, donnant sur «_Fox et Antioch Court»_, c'est ici que sera donné le défilé. Ensuite nous avons le niveau 1, où se trouve le restaurant, les salles d'arts, Africains, Asiatiques, _Spring house,_ les expositions spéciales et le jardin aux sculptures. Le tout se trouve sur le campus de l'université _John-Hopkins, _en bordure de _Wyman Park._

— On va devoir redoubler de vigilance, le terrain a couvrir est large, en théorie, la soirée doit se dérouler qu'au musée. Eleazar était tendu, il regardait avec précision les plans.

— Et maintenant, on va au plus important! Pendant qu'Eleazar va faire ses choses de chef, Rose, Leah et Bella, vous venez avec moi, il va falloir trouver des costumes mais je ne suis pas venue les mains vides! Em, Seth, voyez avec Jazz! Virevoltait Alice en nous entraînant à sa suite.

Après une après-midi exténuante et un début de soirée non moins agité, c'est paré de nos plus beaux costumes vénitiens et bien entendu de masques que nous nous rendions au musée. Chacune d'entre nous portaient une élégante robe digne des plus beaux costume vénitiens du XVIII ème siècle. Le mien était de couleur bleu égyptien et argent, je portai le fidèle loup vénitien, le masque. Leah était vêtue d'un costume semblable, à la différence que le sien était rouge cinabre et or, sa coiffe était surplombée d'un soleil entouré de plumes dorée et rouge, sa peau mate ressortait magnifiquement, elle avait un éventail avec un soleil pour rappeler son thème. Rose quand a elle était en blanc et or, elle portait un masque, _La bauta,_ en forme de tête de félin. Je regardai les garçons, Emmett était assorti à Rose, il avait un beau costume de marquis blanc et or, il portait aussi un masque de félin, une crinière faite de plume entourait le masque, il portait un tricorne, ainsi qu'une longue canne à pommeau. Seth était de couleur aubergine sombre et argent, une lune au dessus de sa coiffe. Sur sa canne, on retrouvait le croissant de Lune. Alice et Jasper étaient à couper le souffle, Jasper arborait un costume noir, de médecin de la peste avec un tricorne et une longue cape. Les coutures de son costume était rouge,.C'était étonnamment sobre mais il en imposait. Alice quant à elle, était de la même couleur mais inversé, c'est à dire rouge à couture noire, plume, dorure et froufrous habillaient sa robe.

Notre petite troupe partait vers le musée. Là-bas, on pouvait déjà entendre l'orchestre de chambre. Des costumes les plus extravagants les uns les autres, il y avait des plumes, des couleurs, des masques... Le décor était somptueux, il n'y avait pas à dire, ils avaient tout préparé avec brio. C'était bien entendu «trop» mais c'était l'idée que l'on se faisait du carnaval de Venise, après tout anonymat et discrétion étaient de rigueur, c'était pour fêter la liberté d'expression, laissant libre court à la joie de vivre et à la séduction.

Mon équipe allait se mettre en place, tout le monde avait des oreillettes, j'entrai donc faire un repérage de la scène. Alice et Jasper s'arrêtaient sur le tapis rouge. Rose et Emmett ainsi que Seth et Leah faisaient sensation.

Un homme avec un tricorne décoré d'une plume bleue et d'une autre verte s'approcha de moi. Le costume était de la même couleur que moi avec des nuances de vert, il portait une immense cape nacrée et un masque en nacre. Les yeux étaient sombrement marqué de bleu. Il était gracieux avec sa longue canne.

— _Benvenuto _Isabella...Sussura une voix près de mon oreille.

Je me tendis rien qu'en l'entendant.

— Détendez-vous _mia bella..._ Je ne vous veux aucun mal... Vous êtes absolument magnifique... Voyez comme nous sommes fait pour être ensemble, nous sommes assortis... Sa voix semblait plus grave avec le masque.

— Comment m'avez vous reconnu?

— Votre démarche... Vos hanches si parfaites... Je saurai vous reconnaître où que vous soyez... Venez... Il me prit la main pour me faire rentrer dans la cour.

— Qu'avez-vous fait d'Edward?

— _Isabella... _Ne gâchez pas tout... Il est à sa place mais ne vous en faite pas, il n'est pas très loin, je crains, en revanche, qu'il manque le spectacle. Regardez ces gens, riant, dansant, vagabondant dans les couloirs, admirant des œuvres d'art... Mais je n'ai d'yeux que pour vous...

Il m'emmena vers l'auditorium, j'avais aperçu mes couples d'amis, Rosalie m'indiqua discrètement qu'ils allaient à l'étage vérifier, Seth et Leah partirent vers le niveau inférieur. La musique s'arrêta après un bref signe de Félix qui avait gagné l'estrade.

— Mes chers invités, merci d'avoir accepté cette invitation, j'ai voulu recréer le faste du _Doxe de Venexia, _du doge vénitien pour ceux qui ne parlent pas vénitien dans le texte... - La foule des invités ria, il n'y avait pas à dire, cet homme, aussi horrible soit-il, était charismatique. Il savait charmer son monde.- Je vous laisse admirer les œuvres et n'oubliez pas, soyez plus généreux que je ne le suis...

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit, les enchères commencèrent. Je m'éclipsai rapidement, les invités s'amusaient, enchérissant de plus en plus... Je me fondis dans la masse de costumes... Cette insouciance, tout le monde était de bonne humeur...

Je rejoignis mon équipe, chacun avait fait chou blanc, on n'avait trouvé aucun dispositif électrique, il ne comptait déjà pas détruire le musée... En voulant monter au troisième étages, je vis des gardes, certes costumés mais ils étaient clairement là pour empêcher les gens de fouiner dans les salles fermées.

— Les enchères ne vous plaisent pas _Isabella_. Souffla Félix derrière moi. Mes poils se dressèrent sur mes bras, heureusement que je n'étais pas cardiaque.

— Je ne suis pas très adepte de l'étalage de richesse non...

— Vous apprendrez à aimer _Isabella, _c'est un passe-temps... charmant! Ria-t-il.

Je ne pris pas la peine de relever sa phrase, je n'avais aucune envie de me plier à son jeu. J'essayai surtout de gagner du temps pour permettre aux autres de fouiller à la recherche d'Edward.

— Le défilé va bientôt débuter, il mérite le coup d'oeil... Les Cullen sont une famille si talentueuse.

Il m'emmena vers le jardin, les mannequins défilaient entre les statues, se frayant un chemin parmi la végétation. La collection d'Alice était à couper le souffle, c'était très sauvage et distingué à la fois. Le défilé représentait la femme moderne, tantôt en smoking, tantôt en robe. Alice avait joué sur les look androgynes. L'actrice et mannequin _Cara Delevingne _fermait la marche.

Les invités applaudissaient, certain commentaient les tenues, d'autres le «génie et le talent» de la dernière des Cullen. Tout le monde était d'accord sur le fait qu'Alice avait réussi à se faire une place de choix et était devenue à force de travail et de volonté, la coqueluche de toute l'Amérique.

Alice était en train d'enlacer Cara, sous les yeux d'Anna Wintour. Alice remercia chaleureusement son acolyte, Stella McCartney. Alice papillonnait entre les convives.

— Bella, on a essayé d'atteindre le troisième étage, les gorilles sont toujours là, il faudrait que tu trouves un moyen de savoir si Edward est en haut... Rose m'avait parlé dans l'oreillette.

— Le lutin virevolte. Répondis-je. Ce qui était le code pour dire que j'avais bien compris.

— Vous avez parlé _Isabella?_

Je détestai que l'on utilise mon prénom complet, Félix avait en plus le don de le murmurer, claquant sa langue à la fin. Cela me rendait terriblement mal à l'aise.

— Je trouvai qu'Alice ressemblait à une fée, virevoltant entre les gens...

— Il faudrait faire attention qu'elle ne se brûle pas les ailes... A trop se rapprocher des cieux, on se brûle. Pour ceux bien sûr qui n'y sont pas invités. Icare en est le parfait exemple...

— Une personne comme vous avez accès aux petits secrets du musée? Dis-je joueuse.

— _Isabella, _avez-vous une idée derrière la tête? Répondit-il tout aussi amusé.

— Et bien... Vous êtes influent, j'étais curieuse de connaître les secrets de restauration de tableaux...

— Il est vrai que c'est un travail tout à fait fascinant... Il y a en effet une salle prévue à cet effet, normalement il y a des sous-sols mais les tableaux que j'aimerai vous montrer se trouve ailleurs... hélas...

— Oh... Quelle déception... J'espérai tellement que vous m'éduquiez... Continuai-je en me collant légèrement à lui, tout en refrénant un frisson de dégoût.

— Je pourrai toute fois vous montrer quelque chose, qui j'en suis persuadé, vous subjuguera... Il y avait un je ne sais quoi de dérangeant qui passa dans ses yeux. Du désir mélangé à quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la folie pure.

— Je me langui de voir cela alors...

— Mais il va falloir attendre le dîner... Venez, je vais vous emmener non loin d'ici. Connaissez-vous _Homewood House?_ Il m'emmena vers une maison. Ce manoir a appartenu à Charles Carroll. Ce qui est tout à fait admirable, c'est qu'avec ses briques rouge et son marbre blanc, on pense tout de suite à un style géorgien, ce qui pourrait coïncider puisqu'elle a été construite en 1801. Toute fois, le style fédéral ressort, l'architecture étant plus plate que le style géorgien qui est bien plus sophistiqué.

— N'y a-t-il pas un peu d'architecture Palladienne?

— Oh _Isabella, _vous me voyez ravi, je ne pensais pas que vous étiez une amatrice d'architecture... Fit-il étonné. Mais vous avez tout à fait raison, cette maison est inspirée des édifices de _Palladio_ à Venise, un plan en cinq parties, reflétant l'harmonie des proportions et la sophistication des détails de la construction. Des dépendances et des pavillons sont reliés par le bâtiment principal qui fait office de lien central, comme un trait d'union.

— Vous m'avez parlé de Charles Carroll,comme un des signataires de la Déclaration d'indépendance?

— Charles Carroll de Carrollton père, donna cet édifice à son fils Charles Carroll Junior. Cette promenade m'a mis en bouche _Isabella, _retournons au musée pour le dîner. Il avait dit ça d'un ton, celui qu'il devait utiliser pour se faire obéir.

— C'est donc cet édifice que vous vouliez me montrer...? Fis-je en feignant la déception.

— Oh non _Isabella,_ ce que je veux vous montrer... Vous ne l'oublierez jamais. Il avait dit ça d'un ton mystérieux.

Une fois revenue vers la soirée costumée, mon hôte fut interpellé par ses invités, j'en profitai pour rejoindre les autres discrètement au second étage.

— Tu as du nouveau Belly Bean? M'interrogea Emmett.

— Non... J'essaye de lui faire cracher le morceau mais il m'a parlé de quelque chose qui pourrait m'intéresser après le dîner...

— Ça sent le piège à des bornes... Leah avait enlevé son masque provisoirement, je pouvais voir son visage inquiet.

— Je sais mais est-ce qu'on a d'autre choix? Vous avez fouillé comme vous pouviez et il n'y a rien...

—Il va vouloir se venter, trop content d'avoir Bella dans les parages, je suis persuadée qu'Edward est ici.

«— Je suis d'accord avec Hale, il va vouloir te montrer son œuvre Swan, essaye de faire avancer les choses, mais reste prudente, il ne faut pas qu'il se méfie.» Eleazar avait parlé dans nos oreillettes.

— J'y retourne, suivez nous discrètement.

— Surtout, sois prudente Bella, ne pars pas seule! Rosalie me prévenait d'une voix ferme.

Leah et Rose me serrèrent dans les bras avant de repartir. Tandis que les garçons vérifiaient les alentours, au cas où quelqu'un aurait été un peu trop proche.

Je redescendis dans la cour, les gens avaient commencé à danser. Je voyais Félix avec une cavalière. J'en profitai pour boire un cocktail sans alcool, j'avais besoin de garder les idées claires.

— Vous voilà de retour parmis nous _Isabella..._

_Il allait me faire ça à tous les coups?_ Je ne l'entendais pas arriver, j'avais l'impression de ne pas le quitter des yeux, qu'il se trouvait déjà derrière moi.

— J'avais envie de regarder les expositions, je n'ai jamais bien le temps de le faire...

— Je vais vous faire découvrir quelque chose... qui me tient particulièrement à cœur...

On descendait vers le niveau un, il se dirigeait tout droit vers la salle d'égyptologie. Après avoir traversé la salle qui était vide, on se rendit au fond, près d'un immense papyrus.

— Je suis féru d'art égyptien, particulièrement de psychostasie...

— Pardonnez-moi de mon inculture, mais qu'est ce que c'est?

— Cela désigne le jugement divin d'un défunt, dans diverses religions et traditions.

— Elle consiste en quoi?

— Le psychopompe, celui qui accompagne les âmes des morts, comme un guide ou un passeur si vous voulez, compte les actions terrestres, et ensuite décidera de la souffrance dans l'anéantissement ou de la félicité dans la vie éternelle...

— Avez-vous des exemples?

— Voyez-vous, le défunt doit prouver qu'il mérite la vie éternelle, pour cela, il doit subir une ou plusieurs épreuves. Dans la religion iranienne par exemple, les âmes passent sur un pont aussi étroit que le fil d'une lame. Dans la religion catholique, c'est l'archange Michel qui tient une balance...

— Et dans la mythologie égyptienne?

— C'est un réel plaisir de partager mon savoir avec vous... Dans cette mythologie, le jugement de l'âme est une cérémonie, un tribunal Divin est constitué. Osiris décide si l'âme du défunt mérite l'immortalité. Dans le livre des morts, il y a quelques variantes quant aux personnages présents... Anubis, le Dieu protecteur et le guide des défunts vielle au bon déroulement de la pesée, la déesse Mâat, elle symbolise l'équilibre établi par le créateur et la justice, l'ordre, la vérité, la confiance et la droiture. Elle sert de plume qui sert de contrepoids dans la balance, comme vous pouvez le constater sur ce papyrus.

Je regardai la scène du jugement dernier méticuleusement.

— Voici Thot, le dieu de la parole créatrice, c'est le scribe des dieux, mesurant le temps. Il est en charge de noter le résultat de la pesée. Osiris est évidemment présent, Amémet, la «Dévorante», engloutira ceux qui échouent à l'épreuve. Vous voyez la pesée de l'âme si chère aux égyptiens... Mais voici mon petit secret...

Il appuya sur l'oeil d'Horus, alors un mécanisme se déclencha. Le panneau où était installé le papyrus pivota, laissant apparaître des escaliers qui montaient. Je restai ébaubie par le spectacle.

— J'aime vous couper le souffle _Isabella..._

Il me fit passer en première par le passage, du coin de l'oeil je vis Emmett et Rosalie qui étaient à l'autre bout de la pièce. Rosalie me fit «non» de la tête mais c'était trop tard, le panneau pivota de nouveau, reprenant sa place initiale.

— Où cela mène-t-il?

— Vous verrez, ne soyez pas si pressée... Chuchota-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

Je commençai à être mal à l'aise, mon oreillette ne passait pas et j'étais seule avec lui, montant vers une destination qui m'était inconnue... D'après mes calculs, on avait monté un étage et demi. On devait se trouver entre le second et le troisième étage.

On arriva dans une grande pièce, des baies vitrées sur un côté donnant sur la rue, de l'autre côté se trouvait une immense table. Mon cœur manqua un battement, un sarcophage était sur cette table, de là où je me trouvai, je ne voyais pas les détails mais mon instinct, mon corps frissonnant m'indiquèrent que je n'allai pas apprécier ce que j'allai voir.

— Je vous ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin _Isabella..._ Voici la pesée de l'âme de ce cher docteur.

Je m'approchai d'un pas rapide, Félix semblait me laisser faire. Edward était étendu de tout son long, les cheveux collés sur son front. Il portait seulement un pagne autour des hanches. Son corps s'agitait, comme si il était prisonnier de cauchemars. Ses chevilles étaient reliées par une espèce de chaîne. Je contrôlai mes larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

— QU'EST CE QUE VOUS LUI AVEZ FAIT? Hurlai-je malgré moi.

— Rassurez-vous ma chère _Isabella,_ il est seulement en compagnie de ses souvenirs, je lui ai fait boire un cocktail de mon cru, un peu de Penthotal et un dérivé de GHB... Souvenirs, hallucinations... Il n'est pas capable de savoir ce qui est réel ou non... Ce qui va nous laisser du temps pour discuter.

Il claqua des doigts, une autre porte s'ouvrit à la volée, Rosalie, Emmett,Seth et Leah furent poussés à l'intérieur par les gorilles de Félix.

— Je crois que je préfère quand il y a du public... Il avait enlevé son masque et souriait de toutes ses dents pendant que mes amis s'agitaient à la vue du sarcophage.

— ENFOIRE! JE VAIS TE TUER! Rugit Emmett en se débattant mais il était fermement maintenu par les hommes de mains de Félix.

— Les masques tombent mes chers petits agents... Vous pensiez vraiment que je n'allai pas deviner que vous seriez là? A votre avis, pourquoi ai-je fait de la petite Cullen la styliste de la soirée...?

Alice et Jasper rejoignirent notre troupe, poussés eux aussi par des hommes armés.

— L'avantage d'être moi, c'est que j'ai mes entrées dans ce musée... Je suis un grand amateur de passages secrets... Je voulais donc vous souhaiter la bienvenue à la pesée des âmes!

Les hommes armés braquaient leur armes sur nous, ne nous laissant aucune liberté de mouvement. Les autres regardaient avec haine Félix. Emmett s'agita de nouveau, un homme le frappa avec la crosse de son arme, l'étourdissant.

— Je vous conseillerai de vous tenir à carreau agent McCarty. Sinon, vous ne pourrez pas assister au jugement de votre frère.

Alice pleurait doucement, Jasper essayait de faire un geste vers elle pour la réconforter, un homme le gifla.

— Cela vaut aussi pour vous Monsieur Whistlock. Il fit un signe de tête à ces hommes. Ils s'approchèrent de nous, un objet circulaire dans les mains. Je commençai à reculer quand une gifle me fit tourner la tête.

— Reste calme pétasse! Grogna un des types de Félix.

Félix sortit un pistolet de nul part et tira sur le type, le tuant. Alice hurla, je restai hébétée par la scène.

— On ne touche pas à _Isabella_! C'est compris? Rugit Félix en menaçant les autres, qui n'en menait pas large. Mettez les colliers. Asséna-t-il d'un ton glaçant.

On se débattait mais ils étaient plus que nous et surtout ils étaient armés. Je touchai le collier autour de mon cou qui ressemblait à un anneau métallique.

— Ce collier est un cru de mon invention, il dispose de plusieurs électrodes qui vous lancera une décharge pendant huit secondes. Voyez ça comme une simple précaution... Et puis c'est de bonne guerre, voyez ça comme un juste retour des choses.

— Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre... Dit Alice.

— Les prisons fédérales ont ce genre d'accessoires pour calmer des détenus... récalcitrants.

Il appuya sur un bouton d'une télécommande qu'il avait sorti de sa poche. Le corps d'Edward se souleva, sa tête tapant contre les parois, il était attaché dans le sarcophage. Je regardai avec horreur la scène qui se déroulait devant moi.

— Voilà un aperçu, pour vous montrer que ce n'est pas un simple accessoire de cou. Docteur Cullen, bon retour parmi nous, regardez, nous avons des invités!

Félix se réjouissait de faire souffrir Edward, il souriait en me regardant. Il claqua des doigts montrant Edward.

— Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre! S'écria Alice. Félix frôlait le bouton de sa télécommande.

— Ne me tentez pas... Mon doigt pourrait riper...

Ses yeux étaient fou. Alice se ratatinait sur place, ses sanglots reprenaient.

— Que voulez-vous? Dis-je cinglante.

— Ce que je veux?... Mais c'est vous _Isabella_... Depuis que je vous ai vu à votre université, j'ai voulu vous posséder... C'est pour vous que j'ai fait tout ça, pour créer le royaume idéal pour notre règne! Répondit-il faussement outré.

— Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que je vous suivrai?

— Rien _Isabella,_ vous le ferez car je détruirai votre forme actuelle... Vous m'appartenez... Le seul obstacle est ce cher Docteur, mais comme vous pouvez le constater, il n'est pas en état de jouer les chevaliers servants...

Il frôla ma joue de sa bouche, je reculai vivement.

— Luttez comme vous voulez agent Swan, je vous ferai mienne corps et âme. Avez-vous des questions?

— Pourquoi avoir tué vos parents? Demanda froidement Rosalie.

— Madame Hale vous êtes bien malpolie de parler sans y avoir été invitée! Il fit un signe de tête, un des gorilles attrapa Rosalie par les cheveux, la traînant par terre, sous les cris des autres et les hurlements de rage d'Emmett.

— Lâchez la Félix! Je... J'aimerai savoir aussi. Je m'approchai de lui, pour l'amadouer.

— Puisque vous me le demandez si gentiment, - il passa son pouce sur ma lèvre inférieure, la bile remontait dans mon estomac mais je ne bougeai pas.- Je suis si faible en votre présence... Il fit de nouveau un signe pour que son homme remette Rosalie à sa place.

Il s'assit dans un fauteuil, remettant sa cape en arrière pour ne pas la froisser, il sortit une boîte de cigares, nous en proposant en riant. Il alluma sans gêne son cigare avant de parler.

— Je n'aimais pas mes parents, il pensait que j'étais un monstre...

— A juste titre non?

— Hahaha agent Swan, vous êtes si loin du compte... Je voulais simplement vivre en harmonie avec mon frère. Puis ils ont essayé de nous séparer, quelle grave erreur... Alors j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour garder Alec. Ensuite, je vous ai rencontré, mon monde a été chamboulé, je vous voulais, Alec aussi d'ailleurs... J'aurai volontiers partagé avec lui... Enfin que voulez-vous, il n'est plus là pour en profiter, d'ailleurs vous avez apprécié mon cadeau? -Il recracha la fumée doucement.- Peu importe...Je suis là pour vous.

— Et les autres?

— Les autres? Fit-il surpris.

— Les victimes que vous avez tué! Beugla Emmett qui s'étouffa car il se fit remettre à sa place par un coup dans le ventre.

— Les autres ne comptaient pas, ils étaient des pêcheurs sur ma route... De vulgaires poupées de chiffon que nous avons tué. J'ai pris du plaisir vous savez... Mais ce ne sera pas comparable quand j'en aurai fini avec ce cher Docteur.

— Vous êtes malade Félix! Leah avait plus parlé pour elle.

— Je ne le nie pas, mais qui n'est pas malade sur cette terre? Elle est gangrenée au possible, heureusement que j'étais là pour faire régner l'ordre... Messieurs, nous avons plus besoin de vous, allez surveiller les convives, je ne veux pas être dérangé, sous aucun prétexte.

— Vous avez l'air bien confiant... Le provoqua Seth qui reçu en réponse une décharge.

— Je le suis... Il fut interrompu par une voix.

— Bella... Murmura Edward, il avait l'air si fragile...

— Je suis là Edward... On est tous là...

— Docteur Cullen! Quel goujat je fais, je vais vous détacher, c'était pour ma mise en scène, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous allez être jugé très bientôt...

Il fit un signe de tête à Jasper.

— Vous qui avez l'air d'être le plus réfléchi d'entre eux, je vous fais confiance pour emmener le docteur dans un fauteuil. Mais n'oubliez pas, vous tentez quoi que ce soit, j'appuie sur la télécommande et vos petits camarades ainsi que vous, subiraient un petit rappel à l'ordre...

Jasper détacha Edward et le souleva, Edward grogna sous la douleur, il tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Il avait l'air étourdi par le cocktail mais cela avait l'air de se calmer. Félix avait du vouloir le torturer mentalement. Edward tomba lourdement dans le fauteuil, il me regardait, une lueur, que je ne saurais déchiffrer, apparue dans ses yeux.

— Est-ce que vous les relâcherez si j'accepte de rester à vos côtés?

— Non Bella! Cria Edward.

— Silence! Pesta Félix, _Isabella _quand vous dites que vous acceptez de rester à mes côtés... Si je comprends bien, vous voulez que je promette de les relâcher et de ne pas tuer ce cher docteur, en échange de quoi, vous serez mienne?

— Oui... Je serai à vous... Je baissai les yeux, c'était la seule solution que j'avais trouvé pour sauver tout le monde.

— Hahaha, vous savez comment parler aux hommes! Il se leva pour se rapprocher de moi, m'attrapant par la taille. Sous les hués d'Emmett, Edward tenta de se lever mais échoua, trop faible pour tenir debout.

Il posa son cigare ainsi que le trousseau où se trouvait les clefs des colliers. Ce qui n'échappa au regard de Rose.

— Tenez votre promesse... Je posai ma main sur son torse, comme pour le rassurer de mes intentions. Si seulement mon sacrifice pouvait servir, à leur faire gagner du temps et ensuite ils viendront me chercher.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, puis une lueur lubrique illumina ses yeux.

— Embrassez moi et je croirai en votre sincérité.

Il m'attrapa par l'épaule, déchirant les manches de ma robe, je criai sous la surprise, il montrait bien en évidence la télécommande, de l'autre main, il menaçait Edward avec son pistolet.

— _Isabella,_ je n'aime pas attendre. Gronda-t-il.

— Rangez ce pistolet... Ayez un peu confiance Félix. Tentai-je.

Il me caressa le bras doucement.

— Soit.

Il posa le pistolet sur la table, il recula d'un pas. Puis soudain, je vis un corps passer devant moi, me poussant d'une main, j'entendis un homme crier, des coups puis un bruit de verre. Je clignai des yeux, voyant la scène se dérouler au ralenti, Edward s'était jeté dans un élan de désespoir sur Félix et tout deux passaient par la baie vitrée. Je n'entendis ni les cris d'Alice, ni ceux des autres et surtout pas le mien.

La dernière chose que je vis était la détermination dans les yeux d'Edward quand il me poussa hors de sa trajectoire. Il avait profité de l'inattention de Félix pour mettre son plan à exécution. Je pensai que j'allai me sacrifier pour les sauver, j'avais tort, j'avais surtout sous-estimé Edward... Et maintenant il gisait deux étages au dessous, Félix près de lui. Puis tout devint noir.

* * *

Je crois que vous me détestez maintenant? Il y aura un épilogue, je ne vais pas vous laisser comme ça. Mais je voulais une fin brute !

Des petites précisions, l'explosion n'est pas aussi dévastatrice mais je voulais que ça soit spectaculaire, disons que j'ai quelques notions et je dirai qu'un souffle comme ça est possible , je ne suis pas experte en démolition mais je suppose qu'avec un peu d'imagination et un peu de tolérance, ça peut se passer ainsi.

Pour les hommes de mains, je pense que c'est crédible qu'il ait fait appel à une boîte de sécurité privée, qui ressemble plus à une milice avec des hommes peu regardant mais avec une grosse enveloppe je suppose qu'ils peuvent fermer les yeux d'autant plus qu'il ne les considère que comme des choses à manipuler.

Voilà pour ce qui est des explications. On se retrouve très vite pour l'épilogue.

Encore une fois un immense merci.

P.S. Ne me tuez pas


	30. Chapitre 28

Bonjour!

Et voilà, on y est, cette fois-ci c'est la fin, la vraie. Cela fait tellement bizarre de clôturer une histoire, je crois que je suis un peu triste ! J'ai commencé sur un coup de tête, puis ensuite je peux dire que j'ai adoré l'écrire, lire vos réactions et parler avec vous. J'espère que la fin sera satisfaisante et qu'elle ne vous décevra pas.

Encore maintenant j'ai peur de foirer ma sortie lol mais je pense être arrivée au bout de l'histoire et que je peux en être un peu fière d'avoir mis un point final. Il y a bien entendu des défauts et que peut-être cela ne sera pas votre fin imaginée ou elle ne sera pas aussi bien ou que sais-je. Mais j'étais loin d'imaginer en janvier, quand j'ai commencé, qu'en août je serai encore là !

Enfin en tout cas, grand merci encore pour votre accueil, pour vos gentils mots, conseils, blabla. D'avoir supporté mon esprit tordu qui part dans tous les sens, mes cadavres et ce cher Alfred. Mon humour particulier et merci pour votre patience et votre tolérance à l'égard d'un fœtus qui avait envie de partager une histoire.

Ce caprice étant fait, je reviendrai vous embêter avec une autre histoire, un jour, quand je ne sais pas encore comme je dois l'écrire, c'est pas tout ça d'avoir des idées à tout va mais faut construire autour? Élémentaire mon cher Watson! Pour le thème vous pourrez le demander, je resterai joignable en mp, insta, signaux de fumée et pigeon voyageur.

Peut-être que j'écrirai des OS, peut-être que non xD C'est assez flou. Mais comme dirait Netflix, retrouvez nous prochainement!

Je peux faire une demande? Comme le dernier chapitre a été plutôt pas mal lu, est-ce que je peux atteindre les 7 reviews pour l'épilogue? Après tout, ça clôturerait mes 7 péchés/ vertus.

Sur ces belles paroles, je vous laisse lire, je vous souhaite de prendre soin de vous, soin des autres toujours, de sourire et de vivre. Merci encore à mes fidèles lectrices, aux petits fantômes et aux gens qui ont pris le temps de passer.

Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, pour le reste vous connaissez la chanson, allez voir Alfred.

Kaname.

* * *

**Chapitre 28:** **EPILOGUE**

« Edward! Edwaaaard!»

« Les secours arrivent Ali, ne t'en fait pas...»

« Il perd connaissance!...»

* * *

« Fracture de la clavicule... Traumatisme crânien modéré... Il a eu de la chance, la côté a perforé la rate... Après l'hémorragie intercrânienne... Du repos...»

J'entendais des brides de paroles, ne comprenant pas tout ces bruits. Puis ce fut le noir complet.

Je me réveillai, mon corps semblait lourd, tellement lourd. J'ouvrai difficilement les yeux, la lumière me fit mal aux yeux instantanément, ma tête me lançait... Je voyais des formes floues danser devant mes yeux, le temps que ma vue s'habitue à mon environnement. Les formes commençaient à devenir humaines. Une femme blonde aux cheveux courts s'approcha de moi, je pus lire du soulagement dans ses yeux malgré les signes d'épuisement sur son visage, un petit sourire étirait sa bouche.

— Edward... Tu es enfin réveillé... Chuchota-t-elle, comme si elle avait peur que je m'envole.

Un autre petite femme aux cheveux courts qui partaient dans tous les sens virevolta vers moi.

— Hiiiiii tu es là ! Elle battait des mains frénétiquement, ce son était très désagréable, un homme blond la canalisa. Un grand homme brun suivi d'une blonde passaient la porte, les mains pleines de petits sacs. Des sourires illuminèrent leur visage. Ils avaient tous les traits tirés.

Un autre homme en blouse blanche entra avec une femme plus petite à ses côtés.

— Ha mon garçon, tu es réveillé ! Je vais prendre tes constantes Edward, Alice, va prévenir le Docteur Ateara, ça te dégourdira les jambes comme tu ne tiens pas en place jeune fille! Taquina-t-il.

— Mon chéri, comment tu te sens? Demanda la femme aux cheveux caramel qui venait d'entrer.

Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois, regardant la chambre, j'avais beaucoup de mal à me concentrer, je touchai du bout des doigts de ma main droite ma tête, j'avais un bandage.

— Tu as du être opéré après ton traumatisme crânien, il y a eu des complications... Me dit l'homme blond qui semblait avoir perçu mon trouble.

Mon autre bras était immobilisé de l'épaule au poignet, je sifflai de douleur en essayant de bouger. Je reposai ma tête. J'entendais au loin des voix chuchoter.

—Il doit se reposer...

—C'est normal avec ces blessures... Ne vous en faites pas les enfants.

Je dus m'endormir, quand je me réveillai de nouveau, il faisait sombre. Je bougeai à peine qu'une personne s'approcha de moi.

—Edward, tu es réveillé, je vais chercher papa!

—Qui... Qui est ce Edward? Qui... Qui êtes vous?

Je vis la femme retenir un sanglot et partir en courant, ne refermant pas la porte derrière elle. Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser des questions, j'étais trop fatigué, je m'endormis.

* * *

Edward s'était réveillé plusieurs fois et rendormi aussitôt. Quand j'avais vu Alice débouler en pleurs à la cafétéria, j'ai cru au pire. Carlisle avait pu calmer sa fille, après un verre d'eau, elle commença à nous parler.

— Edward... Edward... Il a oublié... Dit-elle, des sanglots plein la voix, des larmes recommençaient à couler abondamment sur ses joues.

— Comment ça il a oublié Alice? Demanda Emmett.

— Il... Il s'est réveillé... Je lui ai parlé et il m'a demandé... Il m'a demandé qui était Edward et qui... Elle ne put finir sa phrase tant la tristesse l'empêchait de parler. Jasper l'entoura d'un bras protecteur.

— Carlisle, comment es-ce possible? Questionna Esmée, la tristesse irradiait dans ses yeux.

Le docteur prit longtemps pour réfléchir. Il pianota rapidement sur son téléphone.

— Mmmh, il va falloir en informer Ateara, je n'ai pas accès à son dossier, mais comme c'est mon fils... Je peux toujours poser quelque question.

— Il n'a pas assez souffert putain! Emmett écrasa son poing sur la table, faisant tinter les verres et sursauter les personnes attablées.

— Emmett calme toi, il a eu une commotion cérébrale, on a du l'opérer en urgence après une hémorragie. Je comprends que ça soit un choc cette amnésie, mais il peut y avoir plusieurs explications, il va falloir faire un bilan complet et dans les jours qui suivront, nous en saurons plus.

— Tu n'es pas affolé Carlisle?

— Si tu demandes au docteur, je dois considérer tous les facteurs et ne pas poser un diagnostique qui pourrait être erroné, si tu poses la question au père, alors oui Esmée,je suis inquiet.

Rosalie était silencieuse et se leva pour s'isoler. Je m'approchai d'elle doucement, pour lui laisser le choix d'accepter ou non ma présence.

— Il a toujours été près de moi... Quand... Après ce qu'il s'est passé... Je refuse... Cette idée...C'est si dur de me dire que tous nos souvenirs se soient envolés... Elle croisait les bras mais je pouvais voir blanchir sa peau tant elle faisait pression avec ces doigts.

— Tu as entendu Carlisle... On en saura plus après les examens... Je me détestai de ne pas trouver comment la réconforter. Je ne voulais pas non plus qu'il oublie tout... Qu'il oublie nos joutes verbales, notre histoire naissante...

— Je vais aller le voir. Elle partit d'un pas décidé.

Je sortais dans la cour de l'hôpital, Edward avait été déplacé à Frisco, cela faisait un mois qu'il était dans cette chambre d'hôpital et deux qu'il était dans le coma. J'étais si contente la veille de le voir ouvrir les yeux. Il s'était rendormi assez vite mais Carlisle nous avait rassuré en disant qu'il était exténué et que c'était normal qu'il soit embué, en plus avec la morphine cela ne l'aidait pas à avoir l'esprit clair. Et puis, on n'était pas dans un film, où le héro se réveille et va prendre un café après avoir fait trois cascades pour atteindre la cafétéria.

Je repassai ces derniers mois dans ma tête. Grâce au saut d'Edward, Rosalie a eu le temps nécessaire pour nous enlever les colliers avant d'accourir auprès d'Edward, la foule des invités s'était massée autour, des personnes avaient eu la présence d'esprit d'appeler les urgences.

Je me souvenais du corps d'Edward, il était sur le côté dans une position bizarre, son épaule n'était pas dans l'axe de sa hanche. Il avait une fracture ouverte à cause de sa côte. Edward avait parlé, enfin c'était des gargouillis mais quand les secours l'avaient relevé dans le brancard, avec une minerve pour coincer sa nuque, il m'avait regardé avec un sourire. Il avait l'air accompli. Puis soudain je l'avais vu convulser. Les secours étaient partis en vitesse après ça.

On avait du rester, Eleazar nous avait rejoint pour continuer sur place. Après tout il nous restait le corps d'un gouverneur.

Une semaine après, l'affaire avait éclaté, Eleazar avait dit au grand jour les agissements de Félix et son frère, bien entendu la presse en avait fait le scoop de l'année, il y'a avait des éditions spéciales consacrées à cette affaire. C'est sûr que ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'un gouverneur en course pour le Sénat, - gendre idéal qui plus est -, se révélait être un tueur en série avec son jumeau maléfique.

L'affaire était clause, on avait eu aucun mal à réunir les preuves. Félix portait sur lui une clé. Rose et Leah avaient trouvé à quoi elle correspondait, on avait alors découvert un loft ... À la décoration particulière. Dans le salon, le mur avait entièrement était recouvert de citations, les cercles de l' Enfer avaient été reproduit au plafond. Dans la chambre se trouvait des photos, beaucoup de photos représentant Edward, la famille Cullen et moi. J'avais eu le droit à des écrits, des coupures de journaux. Cela faisait froid dans le dos de voir le travail méticuleux qu'ils avaient fait. Des plans gisaient par terre, dans le bureau se trouvait une énorme carte sur laquelle étaient disposée des punaises entourées de fil rouge. Chaque punaise avait une couleur différente pour représenter les cibles. Comme une immense toile d'araignée où chaque personne avait sa place. Des dossiers entiers sur leurs victimes avaient été gardés. Des fiches sur les agents du FBI ainsi que les membres de l'institut étaient soigneusement remplies. Dans un passage secret, on retrouva une salle de trophées. Des sabres Ottomans, des feuilles noircies avec des formules chimiques, des phrases bibliques et autre schémas tout droit sortie de leur esprit dérangé s'y trouvaient. Il y avait toutes les preuves de leurs crimes. Ils devaient sûrement penser que personne ne trouverait cette pièce. Emmett m'avait longuement charrié depuis qu'il avait su que j'étais la pièce majeure, leur muse. Félix s'était même donné la peine d'enregistrer de nombreuses vidéos explicatives, il en disait long sur son amour pour Alec, il parlait de son éducation et du plan qui avait fini par germer pour protéger son frère. Selon lui, avec Alec, ainsi que moi, on reformerait la sainte Trinité. Puis l'envie, la jalousie et cet amour pour son frère avait eu raison de lui, dans son esprit il avait fusionné avec son frère complètement. On n'avait pas toutes les réponses et on ne saura pratiquement jamais les tenants et aboutissants de ce qu'avait Félix en tête mais on en avait assez pour clôturer cette affaire. C'était certain qu'il avait réussi son œuvre d'un côté, il avait marqué les esprits et il restera dans l'histoire de Frisco en étant un des plus grands sérial killer. Rosalie m'avait même dit que _Netflix _ était déjà sur le coup pour créer une série et un documentaire. Alice avait même rajouté qu'elle avait eu vent que _Kristen Stewart _avait été approchée pour lire le premier script et qu'un anglais, je ne sais plus son nom, _Roger Paddington _peut-être, pour être Edward. C'était fou comme ce genre d'histoire pouvait faire un carton.

Le site avait fini par fermer, Demetri avait tenu à s'occuper du dossier et j'avais compris que ça lui tenait à cœur de rendre cette justice, afin que plus aucune fille ne puisse tomber dans ce genre de business. Il s'était rapproché de Marcus, ils avaient pris la décision de coopérer avec le _DEA _pour faire tomber les autres à la tête du cartel. Je trouvai ça louable comme action même si on n'était pas dupe, c'était comme couper la tête d'une hydre.

Caïus quant à lui, il avait été retrouvé poignardé pendant une promenade matinale. Il avait appris de la pire des façons qu'il ne fallait pas s'amuser à jouer avec les cartels. Il avait vite été pris en charge mais son cœur avait fini par lâcher pendant l'opération.

Je me rendais chaque soir au chevet d'Edward pour lui parler, on avait même déplacé Alfred pour qu'il soit à côté de lui à son réveil. Esmée avait trouvé ça un peu étrange et que «ça pourrait lui faire peur» mais Emmett lui avait dit que c'était « un truc entre nerd». Les assistants d'Edward venaient souvent lui rendre visite, Alfred en était témoin, il changeait de vêtements régulièrement. Rebecca s'amusait à décorer la chambre d'Edward avec plein de petites figurines et autres babioles. Ronald avait apporté des livres et Rachel prenait le temps d'apporter des rapports d'autopsie pour «occuper le chef quand il se réveillerait».

Alice et Jasper prenaient des vacances méritées, ce qui faisait qu'ils étaient tous les jours auprès d'Edward, Alice avait mis un point d'honneur à acheter des robes de chambres et des pyjamas pour son frère, pour qu'il soit présentable à son réveil. Elle s'occupait aussi de le raser et de le coiffer, elle disait qu'il ne devait pas être négligé même alité. On avait essayé de la raisonner mais elle nous avait fait comprendre que c'était grâce à ça qu'elle ne craquait pas.

Rosalie avait même apporté Oasis, dans une petite cage de transport, elle la posait sur le drap fin qui recouvrait son maître. Je crois que ce n'était pas bien conventionnel mais je pense que le docteur Aetara et son équipe fermaient les yeux.

J'essayai de m'occuper l'esprit, le plus possible. Je faisais des cauchemars chaque nuits, revoyant Edward tomber, le retrouvant mort. J'avais le cœur serré en pensant que peut-être il aurait trouvé la paix et puis mon esprit reprenait le contrôle, ne voulant pas du tout qu'Edward parte. Emmett m'avait rassuré en me disant que les médecins étaient optimistes, il remarcherait, dans la chute, il avait été prouvé qu'Edward avait voulu se réceptionner les pieds en avant pour rouler ensuite mais que tout ne s'était pas passé comme il le voulait et que malheureusement, Félix avait rebondit contre le rebord du balcon du premier étage, puis finalement, il avait atteint le sol en premier, Edward en second, ce qui lui avait certainement sauvé la vie, car Félix avait servi d'amortisseur. Mais pas suffisamment pour qu'Edward n'ait pas de séquelle, il avait atterri sur le côté, lui valant une fracture multiple de la clavicule, une hanche luxée, un traumatisme crânien et ses côtes, qui étaient déjà fragiles à cause de l'esprit détraqué des jumeaux, une avait finie par rompre et avait perforé sa rate.

Je pensais qu'Edward avait assez enduré comme ça mais une fois arrivé à l'hôpital, il y avait eu des complications et des lésions. Trop de mots scientifiques pour que je m'en souvienne mais tout ce que les Cullen m'avaient dit, c'était qu'Edward n'était pas passé loin de la mort. Et qu'il était chanceux dans son malheur de n'avoir que de la rééducation et pas de séquelle motrice telle que l'hémiplégie, paralysie ou tétraplégie. Physiquement, il se portait relativement bien au vue de ses blessures. Mais il fallait attendre qu'il se réveille pour savoir s'il garderait des séquelles cognitives et sensorielles. Il était amaigri, Emmett se faisait une joie de lui concocter un programme pour le remuscler.

Je revenais au présent, cela faisait maintenant un mois de plus qu'il était là. J'entrais dans la chambre, comme toutes les fins d'après-midi. J'arrivai avant la fin des visites et je passai un peu de temps avec lui avant de repartir, la vie continuait et mon travail aussi. Il me manquait cruellement. J'avais envie de lui parler, de retrouver notre complicité et puis j'avais envie de lui dire ce que je ressentais. J'avais beaucoup cogité et puis j'avais réalisé que j'avais développé un peu plus de sentiments que je ne pensais. Il était passé dans mon esprit de connard arrogant à ... Personne tout à fait intéressante pour finalement devenir prioritaire sur ma non liste de personne qui fait anormalement battre mon cœur. Je lui caressai doucement la main et les cheveux. Ils étaient toujours aussi doux.

— On... J'ai l'impression de vous connaître... Murmura une voix.

Je sursautai, n'étant pas du tout préparée à l'entendre, ni à être prise en flagrant délit de triturage de cheveux. Je me raclai la gorge, gesticulant sur ma chaise mal à l'aise.

— Ah euh je ... vous aviez une poussière dans les cheveux... _Et pour le prix d'interprétation j'appelle Isabella Swan!_

Il sourit, une petite lueur apparue dans ses yeux.

— De l'eau. Toussota-t-il la voix rauque.

— Je vous donne ça tout de suite! Je me reculai avant de me prendre les pieds dans je ne sais quoi et de m'étaler de tout mon long par terre. Je grognai, lâchant une flopée d'injures avant d'entendre un doux rire. Je me retournai, il riait, c'était bas, enroué et ça faisait un peu peur mais il riait. Je souriais de toutes mes dents avant de me relever.

— Hum, je vous apporte ça. Je maudissais ma maladresse de réapparaître comme ça mais ça avait eu l'avantage de le faire rire.

Je revenais avec un verre d'eau plein, faisant bien attention à ne pas le renverser sur lui. Il finissait son verre en un rien de temps. Son assistance respiratoire avait été retirée, il y a quelques semaines de ça, comme il était sorti du coma et que ces fonctions vitales allaient bien. Il était très faible mais comme avait dit son médecin, il était redoutablement robuste. Ses séquelles cognitives étaient surtout la perte de mémoire rétrograde, ce qui avait surpris le docteur, habituellement l'amnésie était antérograde et que le patient souffrait de difficultés à apprendre de nouvelles informations. Mais que dans certain cas, la mémoire immédiate et la mémoire à long terme pouvait être touchées. Il n'avait pas vraiment définit si Edward était amnésique à cause du stress post-traumatique et que son cerveau avait décidé d'oublier son passé ou si c'était des zones de son cerveau qui avaient été touchées lors de l'hémorragie. Son épaule était toujours immobilisée mais il pouvait faire un peu d'exercice chaque jours pour faire travailler ses muscles. Il avait toujours des pertes d'attention et il était plutôt spectateur quand les autres se réunissaient mais il était là.

— Hey les tourteaux! Y'a des hôtels pour ça, c'est moins glauque que l'hôpital... Enfin si c'est votre délire! Il avait joué de ses sourcils après sa phrase, tout content de lui. C'est là que je remarquai que j'avais repris la main d'Edward, par automatisme. Et qu'il ne l'avait pas enlevé, par politesse ou pour je ne sais quelle raison.

— Tu fais toujours autant de bruit! Souriait Edward.

Il ne se souvenait pas de son passé mais il réapprenait petit à petit. Rosalie avait apporté des albums photos, Esmée lui racontait des histoires et Alice s'occupait de son dress-code spécial hôpital. Il lisait avec grand intérêts les rapports d'autopsie, il n'avait perdu en rien de ses capacités d'analyses, de synthèses et sa culture. Comme si son cerveau avait fait le tri entre le «bon et le mauvais».

— Alors Alors! Je ne savais pas que le Docteur Cullen était un paresseux qui ne sortait pas de son lit! Dit une voix que je reconnaissais entre tous.

— Garrett!

— Ah tu es là Swan. Comme c'est étonnant. Répondit-il en rigolant.

— Où veux-tu qu'elle soit? Renchérit Emmett.

Je lâchai la main d'Edward doucement, me poussant pour que Garrett s'approche.

— Alors t'es pas encore sorti de ce plumard?!

— Et bien non...

— Je t'ai connu plus virulent que ça!

— On a travaillé ensemble?

— On peut dire ça comme ça oui. Un voile de tristesse passa dans les yeux de Garrett, il fut bref mais je savais ce qu'il ressentait. Edward était un des seuls liens avec les Spectres qui lui restait, ils avaient partagé tellement de choses, choses dont on n'était pas au courant, mais ce lien était fort. Mais Garrett m'avait dit quand il avait appris la nouvelle, qu'enfin Edward trouverait la paix si il n'avait plus de souvenirs de cette époque. Que ça lui suffisait d'être le seul à porter ce fardeau.

* * *

_**De nos jours, San Francisco:**_

— Marraine marraine! Une petite fille courrait, tendant ses petits bras vers moi.

— Hey mon lotus, comment tu vas?

— Mêmet il n'arrête pas de m'embêter!

— Oh il a osé faire ça? Dis-je feignant la surprise en regardant Emmett qui ricanait.

— Oui! Mais parrain Ewar il était là pour me protézer! Elle avait un léger cheveu sur la langue.

— Même si elle n'en avait pas vraiment besoin! Avait répondu l'intéressé en entourant ma taille de ses bras, posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

— Bon je retourne zouer avec Oscar et le bébé ! Elle fila en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, sous les rires d'Emmett, Edward et moi.

— Et dire que j'étais son préféré avant! Il écrasa une larme imaginaire du bout de ses grands doigts.

Rosalie revenait accompagnée d'Alice et Jasper. Alice arborait un petit ventre rebondi.

— Assied toi Ali!

— Rowh Bella ça va je n'en suis qu'au troisième mois! Je ne vais pas m'évanouir si je reste deux minutes debout! Gronda-t-elle en rigolant.

— Salut Jas' S'écria Emmett de loin, il s'amusait comme un fou avec Jeanne sur ses épaules.

— Emmett! Repose là avant qu'elle ne vomisse son déjeuner ! S'exclama Tan vivement.

— Ça va Madame le procureur, je ne vais pas casser ta fille! Rouspéta le géant sous les rires de Jeanne qui était redescendue et qui s'amusait à monter sur le chien.

— Huue Blacky!

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, Emmett avait appelé son chien, un husky, Blacky. À l'époque, quand il avait décidé de l'adopter, il nous avait confié lavoir appelé comme ça en souvenir de Black. Ce qui nous avait fait grimacer et rire en même temps. "Blacky" était gentil et d'une grande patience. Il s'entendait à merveille avec le Savannah de Rose. Finalement ils avaient eu les animaux qu'ils voulaient. Rosalie et Emmett vivaient toujours chez Esmée et Carlisle, décrétant qu'ils se sentaient bien là-bas. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient l'espace pour Blacky et Gaïa.

Tanya et Vicky étaient mamans de la petite Jeanne, "mon lotus". Elle était craquante comme pas possible, elle avait trois ans et demi, la petite avait déjà un an quand elle avait été adoptée par ma meilleure amie et sa femme. Elle était épuisante, à croire qu'elle était aussi énergique qu'Alice. Jeanne était une petite vietnamienne. Tanya et Vicky avaient dû attendre un an de plus, avec ce qu'il s'était passé, l'agence d'adoption avait refusé de confier un enfant dans une famille où l'enfant serait en danger. L'enlèvement de Tan avait fait un grand bruit. Ce soir là, elles étaient dévastées et puis quelques mois après, Vicky était partie au Vietnam pour un reportage et était tombée en arrêt devant un orphelinat, c'est là qu'elle avait littéralement eu un élan maternelle pour cette petite fille. Comme si elles étaient faites pour se rencontrer. Après des mois à faire des papiers, elles avaient réussi à l'adopter et à la faire venir. Vicky avait dit qu'elles avaient eu énormément de chance d'avoir pu l'adopter en si peu de temps... Généralement c'était une procédure bien plus longue et surtout elle n'aboutissait pas pour des couples de même sexe. Il fallait se le dire, le dossier n'était pas des plus simples. Mais avec des réseaux et beaucoup de patience... La petite Jeanne était là, faisant le bonheur de tout le monde.

Mon autre meilleure amie nous avait annoncé sa grossesse au milieu d'un brunch, elle venait de clôturer la promotion de sa dernière collection avec _Kenzo_. Elle était radieuse et d'après Rose, Jasper devait prendre sur lui pour gérer une Alice sous hormones! Ce qui ne me surpris pas, Alice ... Resterait Alice. Ils étaient heureux et amoureux que demander de plus!

Garrett avait quitté son poste à Quantico, maintenant il s'occupait des soldats qui revenaient de la guerre, il les réinsérait et surtout ils les aidaient à parler. Ça aidait autant Garrett que ces hommes. Puis notre grand Garrett avait trouvé l'amour, Katrina Denali... que tout le monde appelait Kate. Le monde était petit, elle était non seulement une lointaine cousine de Tan et aussi psychiatre. Elle s'occupait des soldats qui souffraient de syndromes post-traumatique. Elle s'était longuement occupé d'Edward pendant sa convalescence. Étonnamment, elle avait réussi à faire attendre Garrett et pour ça, elle avait toute mon admiration.

L'après-midi se passa rapidement, c'est épuisée que je rentrai. Je préparai les gamelles de croquette et d'eau. Oscar, qui était devenu un beau chat, s'amusait à tourner entre mes jambes en miaulant.

— Agent Swan... Me dit une voix rauque derrière moi.

Je me retournai doucement en souriant.

— Oui Docteur Cullen?

— Avez-vous passé une bonne journée?

— Mmmmh elle était plutôt satisfaisante...

— Seulement satisfaisante? Il haussa un sourcil joueur.

Je m'approchai, touchant son torse puis je me baissai, je le sentis se tendre de tout son être. Je ramassai Oscar pour le prendre dans mes bras.

— Oui je n'ai pas assez vu Oscar aujourd'hui! Chuchotais-je .

Je me retournai pour gagner le canapé avec mon chat dans les bras qui ronronnait, trop content d'être là. Je n'avais pas fait trois pas qu'une main agrippa doucement mon bras. Je lâchai Oscar de surprise, il partit grognon sur son coussin. Mon dos finit par s'appuyer sur un torse ferme.

— Où crois-tu aller comme ça? Murmura-t-il au creux de mon oreille, me faisant frissonner.

— Regarder _Netflix?_ Tentai-je en me mordillant la lèvre.

Il me retourna pour me faire face. Ses yeux s'étaient assombri, un petit sourire en coin apparu.

—Et moi, tu ne me demandes pas comment j'ai trouvé ma journée? Il recula, me coinçant contre le plan de travail.

— Euh.. _Il m'énerve à me couper tout raisonnement, foutu sourire en coin! Foutu cheveux en bataille! Foutu yeux assombris!_

— Tu as perdu ta langue? Où c'est moi qui te perturbe? Il m'embrassa dans le cou, me faisant frissonner.

— Comment... Comment était ta journée Edward? J'insistai sur son prénom, le faisant sourire encore plus.

— Et bien plutôt satisfaisante. Il se baissa doucement, je retenais ma respiration. Quand il se releva, il tenait Oasis dans ses bras et partit vers le canapé en ricanant, fier de son effet et d'avoir gagné la bataille.

Je m'assis en grognant à côté de lui, allumant la télé. Il s'approcha doucement de moi, embrassant mon cou, mordillant mon lobe d'oreille.

— Edward! Grondai-je.

— Oui? Je le regardai, il n'avait pas du tout l'air de culpabiliser.

— Arrête ça!

— Pourquoi? Il continuait son petit manège, passant ses mains sur ma taille.

— Ne commence pas quelque chose que tu ne finiras pas! M'énervai-je. Il s'amusait à m'allumer pour finalement me laisser en plan; J'avais commencé mais quand même!

— Qui te dit que je ne finirai pas?

Je n'eus pas le temps de rétorquer quoi que se soit qu'il me porta comme une mariée, il monta à toute allure les escaliers puis fit claquer la porte de la chambre pendant que je gloussais, terriblement impatiente de notre future... activité.

* * *

Je regardai le petit corps à côté de moi, les rayons du soleil dansaient sur sa peau nue. Je ne cessai de m'émerveiller devant ces courbes parfaites, je passai ma main sur son épaule dénudée, doucement pour ne pas la réveiller. Elle frissonna mais ne bougeait pas. J'envoyai un message.

« — Tu as les papiers?»

Mon téléphone vibra, je sortis du lit doucement pour ne pas la réveiller. Enroulant une serviette autour de mes hanches.

— Allô?

— Bonjour Tan, comment-tu vas? Mais je vais bien Edward, merci de me poser la question!

Je rigolai, en descendant dans la cuisine pour me faire couler un café.

— Bonjour Tan, comment vas-tu? Chantonnai-je.

— Tu es pardonné pour cette fois Cullen. Bon j'ai vu avec un ami, les papiers sont en ordres!

— Parfait! M'exclamai-je tout joyeux.

— Mais je te préviens Edward... Elle ne va pas apprécier du tout, elle n'aime pas les surprises et encore moins une de cette taille. Elle n'aime pas...

— Elle n'aime pas qu'on bouleverse ses habitudes - La coupai-je en répétant après elle -. Je sais je sais Tan, tu me l'as suffisamment répété!

— C'est pour te prévenir!

— Tout va bien se passer Tan!

— C'est ça, tu fanfaronneras quand tu lui donneras l'écrin!

Sur ces belles paroles elle raccrocha. Tout en buvant mon café, je repensai à tout ce qui c'était passé. Cela faisait trois ans et demi que j'étais passé par la fenêtre avec Félix. J'avais passé presque huit mois à l'hôpital, et encore un an et demi en convalescence. Ma famille avait été là tout au long de cette longue attente. Je n'avais que très peu de séquelles compte tenu de toutes mes blessures, mon passé au sein des Spectres était bien enfoui au fond de mon esprit. Le reste était plus ou moins revenu, j'avais grâce à Kate retrouvé pas mal de souvenirs, et Garrett m'avait expliqué notre histoire, enfin la version édulcorée je pense. Au grand dame d'Emmett, j'avais perdu un peu de force dans mon bras gauche, selon lui, ce n'était plus drôle de jouer au baseball contre moi. Je boitai légèrement de ma jambe gauche mais c'était très léger. Pour le reste j'avais tout récupéré après des mois et des mois d'effort. J'en avais bavé mais j'y étais arrivé et je pense en être assez fier. Puis y'a six mois, j'étais définitivement sorti de la boucle, le Docteur Aetara m'avait expliqué qu'on se basait entre un an et trois ans pour que les séquelles se stabilisent et que j'étais définitivement sorti d'affaire. J'avais des médicaments pour empêcher les crises d'épilepsie et d'autre cocktail. Mais j'étais vivant et sur mes deux jambes. Je n'étais pas un légume ni un fardeau.

Puis un jour, une fois que j'avais été sûr et certain de moi, je veux dire de ma possibilité de protéger et d'être quelqu'un sur qui on peut se reposer, j'avais pris mon courage à deux mains et j'avais fait la cour à l'agent Swan. Emmett m'avait dit que je ne m'étais pas foulé et qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'avais autant attendu, qu'elle était déjà sous mon charme depuis très longtemps. Mais je lui avais répondu que je tenais à être de nouveau moi. Jasper m'avait compris et Rosalie m'avait taquiné en disant que je venais d'un autre siècle.

Cela faisait donc à peut-près six mois que nous étions ensemble, j'avais rencontré Renée et Phil. Je regardai l'écrin en soufflant avant de le replacer dans le costume d'Alfred. J'entendis des pas de loup dans l'escalier.

— Je n'aime pas me réveiller sans toi... Minauda-t-elle boudeuse.

Elle était à croquer dans mon t shirt trop grand pour elle. Je refrénai toutes les pensées obscènes. Bon quand elle me frôla «par inadvertance» selon ses dires. Je ne répondais plus de rien et la balançai comme un sac à patate sur mon épaule, elle riait en tapotant mon dos doucement, tandis que je filai sous la douche avec elle.

...

La journée avait été épuisante, un règlement de compte entre des gangs rivaux nous avait donné beaucoup de travail à l'institut. C'est fatigué mais déterminé que je passai la porte de ma maison. Bella était aux fourneaux entrain de se trémousser sur du _Prince, _elle fredonnait _Purple Rain_. J'en profitai pour lui embrasser la nuque.

— Ahhhh! Elle se retourna vivement.

— Alors Agent Spécial Swan, on se ramollit? Je la taquinai tout en piquant un petit bout de poulet dans la poêle.

— J'étais occupée par ailleurs! - Elle tapait sur ma main avec la spatule. - Ne touche pas, tu vas encore tout manger avant le dîner. Et va te laver les mains!

— Oui Mamaaaaan. Je partis en fanfaronnant.

Une fois douché et un peu plus anxieux, je descendis avec Alfred dans les bras. Le posant à côté de la table du salon. Elle avait fini de préparer le dîner et arqua un sourcil d'étonnement en me voyant toujours habillé de mon costume trois pièces.

— Je croyais que tu avais pris une douche?

— Affirmatif!

— Et d'habitude tu te mets à l'aise?

— Ce soir... Ce n'est pas un soir ordinaire... Je m'approchai d'elle, tel un félin sur sa proie. Je mis un genou à terre, à côté d'Alfred. Elle commençait à paniquer, je le voyais dans son regard qui basculait d'Alfred à moi.

— Avec Alfred comme témoin, agent spécial Bella Swan... Voulez-vous... - J'ouvris l'écrin - Habiter avec moi? Souriais-je.

Je récoltai un coup de torchon sur la tête.

— Imbécile! Je croyais... Tu m'as fait peur je croyais que tu allais me demander en mariage! Elle portait une main sur son cœur, relâchant tout l'air qu'elle avait gardé.

— C'est un oui?

— Edward, j'ai ma maison, tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas que l'on change mes habitudes...

— Tu n'y vas plus, tu vis pratiquement ici depuis trois ans, avant c'était avec Alice et Jasper, puis ensuite c'était avec moi. Tu ne vas chez toi que pour récupérer des bricoles, tu n'y habites quasiment plus!

— Mais c'est chez moi!

— Mais ça ne change pas tes habitudes, tu as déjà toute ta routine ici! Je commençai à m'énerver.

— C'est pas pareil! Si... Enfin si j'ai envie je peux retourner chez moi, je ne dépends pas de toi, de cette maison!

— Tu veux partir? Dis-je paniqué.

— Non bien sûr que non! Tu comprends rien quand tu es énervé, tu es tellement buté! S'exclamait-elle.

— Mais tu n'es pas claire! Soit précise aussi, tu ne veux pas vivre avec moi j'ai compris, n'en parlons plus. Je rangeai l'écrin l'enfonçant dans la poche d'Alfred. Me relevant, je m'étais assez ridiculisé comme ça.

— Edward, écoute moi Edward?!

Je la regardai, elle souffla avant de passer une main sur son visage.

— Tu es tellement têtu! Je n'ai pas les papiers pour la vente, il faut tout organiser, il est vrai que j'habite plus ici... Mais comprends moi... Cela me fait une porte de secours, au cas où, même si je t'aime, j'ai un toit à moi.

— Redis le?

— J'ai un toit à moi?

— Non avant...

— Cela me fait une porte de secours... S'amusa-t-elle.

Je l'embrassai passionnément. Mon cœur battait la chamade.

— Moi aussi je t'aime _Isabella Swan._

Elle frissonna de tout son être, répondant à mon baiser.

— J'ai pas... papier... vente... il faut...

Je ne la laissais pas finir, picorant sa bouche doucement, la poussant sur le plan de travail, un bol ou je ne sais quoi tomba dans un bruit métallique. Je l'allongeai doucement dessus.

— J'ai tout préparé avec Tan... Je continuai de picorer son cou, caressant ses côtes.

— Vous êtes vraiment diabolique tout les deux! Ria-t-elle. Son rire mourut dans sa gorge quand j'envoyai valser sa chemise je ne sais où.

— Edward tu as encore déchiré ma chemise, tu ne peux pas... Je ne sais pas... Défaire les boutons... Tu sais comme une personne normale! Gronda-t-elle faussement énervée.

— M'en fiche, Alice sera tellement contente de t'en acheter une autre.

Elle me retourna et fit vivre le même sort à ma chemise, mon blazer était déjà tombé je ne sais quand, et mon gilet... il avait disparu sans mon consentement. Elle farfouilla dans mes cheveux, jouant avec ma lèvre. Les petits boutons de ma chemise roulaient encore par terre. La pièce était rempli de nos soupirs.

— Où j'irai si on se dispute?

— Je te laisserai la maison, j'irai vivre dans la piscine, dans le garage, j'm'en fous!

— Et si on se sépare?

— Je vendrai un rein pour m'acheter une autre maison!

— Tu as toujours réponse à tout?

Je souriais pour toute réponse, c'est ainsi que notre nuit commença, elle avait accepté ma demande. Peut-être que c'était bien trop rapide, que faire l'amour sur un plan de travail n'était en rien romantique, mais elle m'avait dit qu'elle m'aimait et on allait vivre ensemble. On en avait vécu des choses, des belles comme des mauvaises, on avait recréé des souvenirs et on en aura d'autres.

C'est au milieu de la nuit, épuisé par nos ébats, qu'elle s'était endormie. Je pensai en caressant son dos amoureusement, qu'un jour, je lui ferai une toute autre demande. Elle se réveilla, se lovant tendrement contre moi. Je crois que je ne serai jamais rassasié de cette femme. Je nous fis rouler, et c'est pleine de promesse que la nuit continua.

* * *

Oh hey je suis encore un mini peu là, je crois que je n'ai pas oublier de fautes, si je l'ai fait, pardonnez moi. Je sais que j'ai pris un peu de temps pour le poster que c'était moins long à faire que le dernier chapitre mais la correction était importante, toujours dans l'idée de finir en presque beauté.

Je voulais aussi parler de Félix, je pensais que ce n'était pas parce qu'il était mort que l'affaire devait être bouclée rapidement et bâclée.

N'oubliez pas de commenter, un petit coucou me fait toujours plaisir!

A très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.


End file.
